Back From a New Millennium
by 0902FRIENDs
Summary: Do-over, second chance, back to younger self, whatever you call it. Year 1-6/7. DH and Cannon compliant. Romance not featured from Year 1-3, and will not be the focus after Year 4. Emphasis on friendship, camaraderie, and society. HG, RH, DA Constructive Reviews welcome
1. 1 Divergence

I don't own anything. Let the fun begin!

1\. Divergence

Harry Potter put down his quill and stretched his arms, letting out a yawn. It's New Year's Eve, an hour and fifteen minutes till the new Millennium, yet he was stuck in his office on a nightshift. Nightshifts, according to Harry, had become more and more dreadful as the Wizarding world gradually came out of the aftermath of the Second Wizarding War. Not that Harry complained about the lightening workload - after all, it allowed him more time with his friends and family. Yet it was nights like this that tested Harry's sanity the most: they gave Harry a chance to think and feel, but not to talk. At least, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were with him whenever he wakes up in the middle of the night; here, sitting with a colleague who was 10 years older than him and had no idea what he had been through, Harry had no way to control his train of thought. It was always during the nightshifts that Harry felt the most pain and guilt from the War, and today was no exception. As images of Cedric, Sirius, and all those who died before they saw the incredible dusk of May 2nd, 1998 ran themselves across Harry's mind, he shifted in his seat and lowered his head, his nails again sank deep in his arms.

"Potter!" Harry jumped up, wand ready, only to find a certain blonde smirking at him.

"Malfoy." Nodding curtly, Harry acknowledged the presence of his peer, "what are you doing here?"

"No time to explain. Get your trio and girlfriend, meet me at the Time Chamber in 10." Not smirking anymore, Draco ordered with urgency in his voice. Strange, really. Harry rarely saw him at work, let alone hearing him speak in such a manner.

"Wha-"

"Just do it." With that, the blonde ran out of the office, leaving a dumbfounded Harry flooing his friends and Ginny.

10 minutes later, as the four of them ran down the corridor of the Department of Mysteries and into the time chamber, Malfoy was already there, waiting for them. Beside him was a girl Harry recognized as Astoria Greengrass, Daphne's younger sister. Before any of them could ask any questions, Malfoy held up a hand and started speaking.

"How broken do you think this society is, Granger?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed at the question. "Why? Besides all the prejudices against anyone but purebloods, it seems pretty good to me."

"Exactly. And it's going to stay that way for a while, even with all our hard work. But there's a recent discovery - don't ask how, don't ask why, and don't ask what, you know I can't tell you -"

"Bloody Unspeakables." Muttered Ron. Malfoy simply ignored the comment.

"And there's a chance for people to go back and make things easier."

"You mean go back in time? But what about the paradoxes? And what's done is done, going back in time and change things will destroy all of us and more -" Harry is amused by the way Hermione fired questions. He made a mental note to encourage her to go into Law Enforcement.

"I'm the Unspeakable here, Granger. And to answer your questions, not necessarily. This new device will be able to create two realities, one with you agreeing, and the other with you refusing. Either way, life goes on and there will be no consequences in this world, and no interference between the two worlds."

"But why should we go? Why should we throw ourselves back to when Muggle slaughtering was still a sport and there was absolutely no mercy in the world?"

"For one, you won't be going straight to the war. It'll be earlier than that. And two, I know you, Potter. You'll be wanting to save those people. Just think about it."

Ron and Ginny looked expectant, even Hermione seemed to be thinking about the idea of saving innocent lives, and Harry understood. The temptation was real. Harry took a minute to recall the faces he just saw not long ago. Then, the pained face of Dumbledore at King's Cross appeared out of nowhere, "are you trying to tempt me, Malfoy? Shouldn't we just get on with our lives and accept it?"

Another smirk from the blonde. Harry found it extremely annoying, but he decided to just get used to it. Malfoy shook his head and explained, "don't you have brains, Potter? I already said that we'll be creating two realities, or timelines, one with you agreeing and the other with you refusing. We won't know which one we are in until you four make a decision. So, what is it?"

A moment of thinking, then the answer came almost too easily, "all right, I'll do it."

Draco nodded at the four, yet Harry could not figure out whether he was satisfied with their answer. Without any more hesitation, the blonde went on explaining,

"It'll be the six of us - trust me when I say you'll need an Unspeakable and an Obliviator. And you'll need civil Slytherins if you aim for Inter-House Unity. The rest of you makes a good team - an Auror, a strategist, a fact checker and debater, and a storyteller. This," Malfoy held up something that looked suspiciously like a tortoise's shell with unreadable marks on it, "is what we'll be using. It's like a Portkey, only through time and create a new time line. We'll be the same age as we should be then, but with the same memories and skills we have now. It departs at midnight today, but we need yet to decide our destination. To best help Inter-House Unity we'd better start in Summer, 1991, but," he looked at Ginny, "if you want to start during Summer holiday in '93, it'll make our jobs incredibly difficult, but it's understandable."

"Why would I - Oh -" The affronted look on Ginny's face faltered as realization drew upon the four, "the Chamber."

Harry pulled Ginny into his arms. Unsure of whether to comfort her or to discuss the options, he decided to do both, "it's all right. You don't have to go through that again if you don't want to. And that saves the rat problem, if we are trying to change things."

"The rat can be caged, Potter. Don't be that stupid. It's -" Malfoy shut up at Harry's glare, but Ginny looked at Harry firmly in the eye.

"What about Sirius, Harry? We could make his life so much easier by going back early! You know how important he is to you!"

"But I don't want you to go through that again, Gin! Who knows what's going to happen this time around? And to be possessed by him -"

"Shut it, Noble prat! It's unpleasant, I know. It's more unpleasant to you, remember? You'll have to come down and rescue me, you'll have to fight him in the courtyard, hell, you'll have to die again! And I'm not eleven anymore, I can handle it!"

"We don't know if I'll still be a Horcrux or not! Maybe I wouldn't have to - but you, down in the Chamber -" And that is definitely the wrong thing to say, as Ginny pulls herself away and is now facing Harry with flares in her eyes.

"Shut it, right there. The decision is made, summer of 1991. Is there a date, Malfoy?"

Distracted by the argument between Harry and Ginny and the hushed conversation between Ron and Hermione, Malfoy snapped back into the reality at the direct address of his surname.

"Yes. Potter, you are the last one to get a wand that year, if I recall correctly. When did you buy your wand?"

"July 31st."

"August 1st, it is." With a tap of Malfoy's wand, the shell glowed golden for a brief second and became dim again, "We'll have a month to make more detailed plans. Now, however, we need a plan to check on each other once we arrive."

The rest of the hour was spent in finalizing details of their actions upon arrival. Finally, several explanations and arguments later, the tortoise shell was again covered in a shimmer of golden light, and the six time-travellers put their hands on the shell. Gradually, six figures were engulfed in a warm, golden mist, only they were no longer conscious to their surroundings.


	2. 2 Communicator

2\. Communicator

Harry woke up with a start. It was bright outside, he must have slept through his shift. Inwardly praying for a peaceful night, he realized that he was actually lying in a bed. A bed! How did that happen? Harry's mind automatically went to all sorts of kidnapping plans and his hand stretched to the nightstand to reach for his wand and glasses. Then he panicked. His glasses were broken and taped together, and his wand was gone. What was happening?

Putting on his glasses, Harry surveyed his surroundings. He was in a bedroom full of broken toys - Dudley's broken toys, he recognized, before his first year at Hogwarts. His wand was lying in his wide-open trunk, on top of everything else. Harry grabbed it as soon as he saw it, feeling much safer with it in his hand. The Calendar on the wall said August 1st, and on a piece of paper beside it, the date July 31st was crossed out. Then he recalled the "previous" night's events.

Ron's Terrier materialized in the middle of his bedroom, but it spoke in a voice different than Ron's, "You have fought valiantly, take two. Problem receiving" before dissolving into the air. So, Ron and Ginny were here, but what was the problem with receiving? If neither he or Hermione could send their patronuses, how could they know that they were here, too? He knew that Hermione needed to wait for Draco and Astoria's owls before sending him a patronus, so he sent his, along with Ron's message. Already, it seemed, their plans were failing.

Waiting was not as hard as he thought, especially since he decided to make amends with his Aunt and cousin. As he was finishing his chores of the day, Harry spent his mind on reminding himself how to do them magically, which helped to put his worries aside. He considered actually doing them magically, but decided against the idea - the faster he did the chores, the more he needed to do. Maybe it was because of his "good behaviour", Harry was allowed a break after lunch. Thanking Petunia, he quickly retreated to his bedroom and closed the door. At that precise second, Hermione's otter appeared,

"You have fought valiantly, take three. Send me Hedwig, now please."

It wasn't until 10 that evening did Hedwig came back, carrying two pieces of parchment. One had been divided into six equal rectangles. Each rectangle had a label on its top left corner, and Harry recognized them as the initials of all time travellers. The other had Hermione's neat writings,

 _Harry,_

 _We can't use owls and Patronuses all the time during the summer, so this parchment is what we'll use for communication. We'll call it our Communicator. It's password activated (I've already activated it for you to see). To activate, say "you have fought valiantly", and to wipe it clean, say "River, Royal and Romulus". It's like a mixture of the DA coin and the map. But it doesn't grow warm when someone write on it - the writing just appears and won't disappear until you read it or it's too full. To avoid confusion, please only write in the space that has your initials on it! If you need to communicate with us, do it at 10:30 in the evening please. 10:30 sharp! And check every day to see if one of us has anything to say. I've sent everyone a copy already. I told Hedwig to go to the burrow first and then go back to you. Anyways, remember to write tonight!_

 _Hermione_

Half an hour later, five different handwritings appeared on the enchanted parchment. Smiling, Harry started writing.

HG: Anyone here?

AG: Wow, it works!

DM: Granger, when you say 10:30 in the evening, were you counting seconds?

RW: Hermione, this is brilliant!

GW: Do Ron and I need different space? We live together after all.

HP: Not when either or both of you are in Hogwarts!

GW: We can always meet in person then. But yeah, next year we'll need it.

DM: Can't meet every day, though. We need weekly progress report and planning sessions. ROR?

AG: ROR?

GW: Room of Requirement. We'll take you there when the time comes.

RW: Weekly? Isn't it too much?

HG: For the first few weeks of every year we'll need it, and then when important things come up we'll need it too. Let's just meet once a week, if we need ROR, we'll go there, if not, we'll just hang around somewhere. Us being seen together is a good thing.

AG: What about us? Ginny and I won't be there next year.

GW: We can sneak in…

HP: No way! Your Mum will kill you if you steal her wand…

AG: What about Floo in?

DM: That's an option, only if ROR can be connected to the network. It's watched, after all.

GW: Damn.

RW: Language, Ginny!

GW: Ronald you are the biggest Hypocrite I've ever seen.

RW: You are ten, act like it!

GW: I'm eighteen, thank you.

AG: Ron's right, though. We don't want suspicions this early on. We need to act like our age.

HP: How am I supposed to act like my age?

HG: Harry, you are the exception. You can act old, but don't act like you know a lot about the Wizarding World please. Or your parents. I won't need to act as young because nobody knows about me yet. At least I think the rest of us should act less war-torn.

DM: Right. But I will need to act differently to avoid that tattoo.

AG: And smartly. You don't want your father to think you are a blood traitor.

DM: Potter's one. I'm just getting on his good side. Works for me.

HP: Oi! I can see you!

HG: Actually, Malfoy being a Death Eater can be a help for us.

RW: What?

GW: Like Snape?

HP: Do we need to go that far? Can't we finish him at the end of the Third Task?

DM: Absolutely not! This society needs a little push, and the war will do it - as long as it's controlled. Also, a lot of crucial relationships in our timeline are created by the war -

GW: Like Remus and Tonks?

RW: Bill and Fleur?

DM: Yes. The Order of Phoenix is necessary.

HG: So is Bill getting bitten?

AG: Bitten? Like Greyback?

HP: That's how he got his scars.

DM: It's hard to say if it's going to happen, but we'll drive the events to that direction.

HP: Why do I feel like a Dumbledore in making right now?

DM: Because we are, Scarhead.

GW: I still can't believe Dumbledore did all that!

HP: It's okay, Gin. I forgive him, remember?

HG: That doesn't change a thing. He's still going to manipulate events this time around, and he won't resist certain temptations.

AG: So I guess we won't tell him at all?

DM: No, definitely no. We need to tell someone though.

RW: We will need to tell him, you know.

HP: Sirius is trustworthy. We can get him out right now. Ron has Scabbers.

DM: Absolutely not! Potter, we will need to stick with the timeline as much as possible if you want to save as many lives as possible. You don't know what your actions will lead to.

HG: The butterfly effect, Harry!

AG: What?

HG: Never mind.

HP: So what do we do? Let an innocent man rot in Azkaban?

GW: No, Harry, we can help. We can send him food. Real, hot food with Charms that keep it warm until he eats it.

HP: And we can send Patronuses to him! It'll make his live so much easier!

RW: Don't do it yet, Harry. Send us Hedwig. We'll send you some food later tonight, and you can send it tomorrow at noon. It should arrive at his cell around midnight. You can not be seen contacting him. Nor can your Patronus.

AG: Why don't we all do it? I can send food, too. And when I get my wand I'll be able to send my Patronus.

HP: Okay. So Malfoy, Astoria, and I will be sending food every other day. Send enough to last him two days, though. And those of us who have wands send our Patronuses every day.

HG: Only send at midnight. Make it last as long as possible, but no longer than two hours. You can do it first, Harry.

RW: No sending tonight! Food and explanation has to arrive before he sees your Patronus. And don't send talking ones.

DM: Weasel has a point there.

GW: What about Scabbers? We gave him a Sleeping Draught today so he won't be peaking over our shoulders just yet. But it's not a permanent solution.

DM: Cage, Weasel and Weaslette.

HP: Can you control your mouth, Ferret?

AG: I like the codename idea. I can be Dusty.

HG: Dusty?

AG: I am particular fond of _Reducto_ …

DM: Granger can be Beaver.

HG: Oh no my teeth…

RW: What about them?

HG: I haven't shrunk them down yet! Parkinson won't let it go forever!

GW: For Merlin's sake, Hermione! YOU ARE 20 YEARS OLD! Parkinson's ELEVEN!

HG: Oh right. I forgot. Sorry.

HP: And that's acting a bit mature…

HG: Shut up, Harry.

AG: Oh I love watching you talk.

DM: Save it for later. Back to who we can trust.

RW: Right. We'll need to tell Dumbledore at some point, especially if we want the War to go on for a bit. At the very least, for safety measures. We don't want any innocent to die, remember?

HG: Harry, are you still a Horcrux?

HP: How am I to know?

GW: Try speak Parseltongue. Conjure a snake if you need it.

RW: Good thinking, Ginny.

AG: But we won't know for sure until he has a real connection.

GW: That'll do for now.

HP: Yes. I am still a Parselmouth.

HG: So you can "die" earlier this time and wish to save the others?

HP: I suppose, yes.

DM: Sacrificial protection? Really? That even work?

RW: Why do you think nobody got hurt after Harry died?

GW: So you can do it in the Graveyard?

AG: Better at the Ministry, though. Then you have an audience.

HG: Slytherins…

DM: Oi!

HG: Joking, Malfoy. Joking.

RW: Actually that works. There's no casualties between the Graveyard and DoM. But Harry I don't think you should do this.

HP: I'm a dead man already. Just a matter of time.

RW: Okay, then. So you intend to die then. But you will need to believe that you will die, I think.

DM: That's when Obliviators come in. Astoria?

AG: Right. Do you think you'll survive this time?

HP: Yes. He took my blood, remember?

RW: So we'll just wipe off the knowlege of blood protection?

AG: No. Just the idea that taking Harry's blood can help him survive.

GW: Harry, you all right?

HP: Yes. I suppose. I've done it before, right?

HG: Still, it's not ethical.

HP: Since when did my life follow ethic codes?

RW: That's comforting.

AG: Anyways. So that's safety measures taken, I suppose?

RW: Yes. And I think we'll need to tell Dumbledore then. He's going to want to save Harry "For the right time."

DM: Did he actually say that?

HP: Snape did.

HG: Snape!

GW: What's with him?

HG: He can be trusted! And he's a great Occlumens!

HP: Oh no. We'll all need to master Occlumency before school starts…

AG: Ginny and I have a year. It's you four we need to worry about.

GW: I'll need help, though.

DM: I'll be fine. Scarhead, Weasel and Beaver will need some luck.

HP: I'll be okay as long as he stays passive. We'll just watch out for him and Dumbledore before Ron and Hermione are ready.

HG: And when do we tell Snape? He's still hostile now, you know.

DM: Not unless Scarhead can show some talent in Potions and his Dog Star Godfather reveals that traitor right under his nose.

RW: As a Ferret, you do know him well.

DM: Courtesy to a certain snake tattoo.

HG: So we'll let Sirius chase Scabbers again for our third year?

RW: We can buy him a cage. An Unbreakable one, like you used on Skeeter. This way he won't get away until the day of Buckbeak's execution.

HG: I'm not travelling back in time when I'm travelling back in time!

DM: No Buckbeak getting executed this time, remember?

HP: Behave, Ferret.

DM: I will, Scarhead. And I'll conjure that serpent just for fun.

HP: Like I care anymore.

RW: How do we save Sirius then?

HP: I don't need myself to conjure that Patronus anymore, remember?

RW: Right. But still, we don't want him locked up in the tower.

HG: We'll figure out a way to bring him to Dumbledore. We won't need details yet.

DM: Good thinking, Granger.

AG: I need to be filled on your personal history, Potter.

DM: Too bad we can't bring any biographies.

GW: Shut up, Malfoy.

DM: Okay, Okay. What else do we need for today?

HG: Not much, I guess? So we'll save everything else for tomorrow?

AG: Sounds good.

DM: Weasel and Weaslette, control your emotions around your brother!

GW: We've done it for a day already, Ferret.

HP: Goodnight everyone. Ron, I sent Hedwig already. Please bring a good variety. I'll try multiply them for later use.

RW: Will do. Goodnight, I guess.

HG/GW/AG/DM: Night.


	3. 3 Padfoot Meets Prongs

3: Padfoot Meets Prongs

Sirius was crying. Not really, as the most he could do now was to produce tears. He was weak, too weak to even shiver at the cold the Dementors produced. So instead of crying, tears streamed down his face while he lay in the corner of his cell. Peter's constant screams no longer made any difference. After all the time he was thrown in here, despair and guilt were the only emotions left. He didn't even know how long he had been here. Years, probably. Not decades, that was for sure. The idea of transformation was tempting, but he must not do it too often, or he might lose it and stay as a dog - not a good idea when Human Guards come and check on him irregularly.

Taking a compromise, Sirius decided to watch the sky. Maybe, just maybe, tonight the Dementors would clear up a bit to let him see the stars. Being held in a Top Security Cell, he was placed at the top of the Azkaban Tower. There was no ceiling, but the walls were simply too high for anyone to climb. Or any dog. Not that he hadn't tried before. Then he saw it. Something dropped from the sky. It took on a strange shape, and came closer by the second. Sirius watched the thing split into two. One of the pieces went back up and away, while the other accelerated towards him. He shifted to avoid being hit - nobody would treat his injuries, so better not get any - as it landed. The package didn't break from the fall, but he could smell what was in it. Driven by instinct, he tore open the package with his fumbling fingers and found a large package of food: meat pies, chicken wings, and cauldron cakes, even some salad and pumpkin juice. Without a second thought, he tucked in and was surprised to find it still warm.

After fifteen minutes, Sirius felt his stomach filling. The rational part of his brain again took over. There was plenty of food, real food that was much better than what was provided. But how often does food simply drop from the sky? He needed it to last as long as possible. Feeling a little stronger, he looked around his cell to find a place to hide the package. Under his bed in the corner would be the best place, he decided, and re-packed the package. Then he felt something else: an envelope.

Before he could have a chance to open it, something bright lit up his cell. He first thought it to be the lightning, but it wasn't stormy out there at all. Then the night became a little warmer, and something hot surged from his heart to his fingertips and toes. The bright mist materialized into something huge, but it wasn't what it was that surprised him, but who it was -

"Prongs?" Sirius croaked, tears again streaming down his face.

The silver stag shrugged, and sat down in front of him. Sirius watched it lift one of its hooves, and saw the envelope again. He looked back at Prongs, who nodded slightly, and opened the letter.

 _Sirius,_

 _Sorry about the past ten years or so. We know you are innocent. But we really regret to tell you that we can't do anything until the time has come. So we are doing the best we can: food and Patronuses. We'll try our best to provide a secure supply of both, but we can't guarantee anything at this stage. The food should last for about two days, and we plan to send it every other day. But we'd be stupid if we don't save some just in case. So hide them well. The Packages will vanish themselves as soon as you empty them. Also for the Patronuses, we are again sorry that it can't stay for long. We'll try to send you one every day at midnight, and try to make it last as close to two hours as possible, but we don't know if we are able to manage a Patronus for that long. Longer than two hours may arouse suspicions, which neither of us want. And there may be a day we can't do this anymore, so don't get used to it. This letter will burn itself at 2:30 am on August 3rd, 1991. By the time the Patronus should be gone, but please know that it's real._

 _Hopefully this makes your life better._

 _TTTT_

Sirius couldn't believe what he was reading. So these people believed - knew - he was innocent? Who were they? How did they know? Why couldn't they do anything if they knew though? And when would the time come? For the first time in years, he wanted to get out of this hell hole once and for all. Why couldn't these people just hurry up already? What was taking them so long? The questions span in his head in a whirl, and for the first time in years, he felt the type of tiredness that involved a full stomach and a good mood. So he curled up in his bed and hoped for some real sleep - even just for two hours.

Sirius woke up shivering. Dementors were closing in, Prongs was gone, he could still feel the letter in his hand. He knew Prongs would come again, but could not bring himself to believe it. It was simply too good to be even a dream. Prongs was dead, he reminded himself, there was no use to cling on him, Padfoot.

The next day, an Otter came instead of Prongs, but it did not last for two hours. Sirius ate with it, surprised again to find the food still warm. The day after, another food package came, with a note saying he needed to pretend to be miserable while they were trying to find evidences, and a Jack Russell Terrier became his company for the precious two Dementor-free hour. The pattern lasted for days, then weeks. Different Patronuses everyday, food every other day, and occasionally there were notes with the food. Sirius felt a seed of hope planted deep inside him.

RW: Malfoy, your turn to send Patronus today. Food tomorrow.

DM: Why can't Potter be sending food tomorrow?

RW: Because he did his turn already, remember? So did Astoria.

AG: Dusty, please.

RW: Okay. So did Dusty.

GW: Why so insistent on the name, Astoria?

AG: I like it.

GW: You remind me of Luna.

HP: Has anyone seen Luna?

GW: Yes. Her mum just died a few weeks ago and she's really sad right now. But I'll be meeting her a lot this year. We did it a lot last time, too.

HP: Good. We'll make sure she doesn't get bullied this time.

HG: And Neville.

RW: And Neville. Remember that, Malfoy.

DM: I'm TWENTY, Weasel, not ELEVEN!

AG: You are 19.

DM: Close enough.

GW: Harry, how are things with the Dursleys?

HP: It's working out, I guess. Dudley let me remove his pigtail yesterday. We're not telling Vernon yet. Not until the last week of the holidays.

HG: Good. I hope you can make your confession safely.

HP: They never lay a hand on me, remember?

RW: Right, only throw you in a cupboard and lock you in.

AG: What?

HP: Nothing.

DM: Wow Potter, you are still full of surprises.

HP: Drop it. I'm handling it. I won't need rescue or anything, okay? What other plans?

GW: Don't deflect, Harry.

HG: Inter-House Unity?

DM: Too late.

RW: Yeah, that. And how we can fool the teachers as we are only first years.

AG: IHU is easy, isn't it? You will have Lovegood next year, so be friendly and open to the Hufflepuffs.

HG: Actually we should simply be friendly and open to everyone. Especially the first years.

HP: Maybe we should do something on the train?

RW: Like what? We're all in different compartments all over the train.

DM: Actually, that's a very good idea.

AG: What is?

DM: Remember Longbottom's toad?

HG: And I was helping him ask around the train!

DM: Who did Longbottom sit with?

HG: Ernie, Hannah and Terry. I was with Zacharias Smith, Michael Corner, Dean and Seamus.

DM: That's a few from every house right there. Besides S, but we basically knew each other beforehand.

HG: You mean to get them working on it, too?

DM: No. Weasel and Scarhead should stand up and help you, and then greet people.

HP: I have a horrible feeling about this.

RW: The corridors will be blocked because everyone wants to get a look at the Boy Who Lived.

DM: That is the point, though. If Potter can be friendly with everyone, then everyone can be civil to each other.

HP: I genuinely hope I won't be stomped to death on that detour.

DM: You survived the Killing Curse, remember?

HP: Did I do it twice? Sorry I can't remember the details in my life anymore.

GW: Won't that change too much, though?

DM: Not if you play it right.

AG: Draco I think you should help them.

DM: Right. We have a script to follow, right?

HP: Didn't we just agree to be friendly to each other?

DM: I mean, wait for me to pick you up, will you?

RW: I'm still not dating you.

HG: Ronald!

RW: Sorry.

DM: We'll go together, I guess? Don't worry, I'll have a plan. Need some time to think about it, though. I'll talk more about it next week.

HP: Right. Two weeks till Hogwarts. I'm so ready!

HG: You have a pig-tail confession to make.

AG: What's with the pig-tail?

RW: Don't. It's classic. We'll tell you face to face.

GW: And blowing up that woman!

HP: Could you please drop it…

GW: You'll need to face it, Harry! Even if you're making amends!

HP: Right.

HG: I guess we say goodbye for now?

AG: I suppose. Good night Team.

GW: Good night.

RW: Malfoy, Patronus in an hour, food tomorrow morning!

DM: Right, right. Don't worry, I won't leave Scarhead's precious Godfather starve to death with soul suckers.

HP: You better. Good night.

DM/RW: Night.


	4. 4 Going Home

4: Going Home

It was the evening before school started, and Harry was still dreading on his confession. Sure, Dudley didn't flee from him anymore and even agreed to have his pig tail removed by him, and Petunia didn't try to hit him with a frying pan at all during the month, Harry was not sure about his Vernon's reactions at his to-be-said words. But he couldn't procrastinate anymore. So he came downstairs to the sitting room, where the Dursleys were watching the television. He cleared his throat,

"Uncle Vernon, could I have a lift to King's Cross tomorrow? My train leaves at 11."

His Uncle grunted, just like last time, before making a comment on Flying Carpets. Before he could stop, Harry found himself saying, "Flying Carpets have been illegal in Britain for centuries. Not that it wouldn't be convenient."

Now all three Dursleys were gulping at him like goldfish. Harry was torn between being amused by the scene and mentally slapping himself for the slip-up. Of course, another huge part of his energy was used to maintain a straight face. He shrugged, "read it somewhere earlier."

"Boy, don't you talk to us like that!"

Even his 19-year-old mind couldn't stop Harry from flinching at Vernon's purple face and accusing finger. Be civil, Harry reminded himself, and took a deep breath before changing his tone, "I'm sorry, Uncle Vernon."

Soon enough, Vernon complained about cutting off Dudley's pigtail, and Dudley opened his mouth before Harry could, "Dad, you don't have to. Harry changed it back."

And the house went into chaos once again. Between Vernon's outrageous yells and Petunia's panic, Harry found himself standing in the living room, genuinely amused by their reactions. It took the Dursleys half an hour to make sure Harry didn't bewitch their son, and another half an hour to calm down and go back to watching the television. Harry cleared his throat again,

"So…" He controlled his tone carefully, "could I have a lift tomorrow?"

Vernon didn't answer, and Harry prepared himself for the worst. Just as Harry decided to execute his plan B and blackmail, Vernon grunted again,

"Sure."

"Excuse me?" Harry grasped, immediately fusing surprise, excitement and gratitude in his voice and blocking the great relief he was now feeling.

"You heard me, boy. We'll drive you there. Only this time, though. Next time you figure it out."

No, I don't even need you this time, thought Harry as he thanked Vernon and went back into his bedroom.

The next morning Harry woke up at dawn. It was becoming a part of his habits recently, to wake early and take a brief nap after lunch. Harry enjoyed it as it gave him quiet time to review their plans and think about new ones. Today, he was going on Hogwarts Express again, in his 11-year-old body, as a first year, and he was to try and talk to his classmates. Harry was reminded of the morning before they infiltrated the Ministry and the other one when they robbed Gringotts. This time, he won't die or be arrested should their plan go wrong, but nobody knew what the long-tee consequences would be. Not that, Harry reminded himself, there was a big chance for it to turn out a fiasco, but some caution was always useful. Constant vigilance, after all.

Harry was, again, dropped off at King's Cross without breakfast. He wandered around for a few minutes, not looking for the platform this time but waiting for a particular voice -

"- Full of Muggles -"

Harry spun around and saw the familiar sea of red hair. Ron, behind his family, was smiling at him. Harry waited till the twins went through to walk up and politely ask for assistance. This, he and Ron decided a few days ago, could not change until they both sat in that particular compartment, as Harry would need a family again soon, and they couldn't depend on Sirius or Remus until the end of their third year. The Weasleys, if things went as they way they should, would always take him in as one of their own. So Harry played his part diligently, even revealing his scar to the twins like last time. Shortly after the train's departure, Ron's head peaked into the compartment,

"May I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

Harry chuckled. If he didn't know better, he'd take this Ron as truly 11. Grinning widely, Harry nodded towards the seat, "showtime's over, mate. We have a two-hour break now."

Ron managed to suppress his laugh until the compartment door closed, and the two friends both slid into a laughing fit.

"You should have seen your face -"

"You sound ridiculous -"

"I never thought -"

"Were we really that small -"

"Stop looking at me!"

"Stop telling me to stop looking at you!"

Fifteen minutes later, the laughter died down and the mood in the compartment changed drastically. Harry quickly cast a Muffliato before Ron asked, "so, how are you today?"

Knowing this question was addressed to more than his physical well being, Harry let out a mischievous grin,

"Couldn't've gone better. Didn't even need to remind him that Hogwarts will be looking for me if I didn't board the train. Next year, though, I might need the Knight Bus."

"That's good. And next year you'll be coming with us. Before You-Know-Who can get you."

"I don't know who!"

"You know who I mean. The one who set a bludger on you. If I'm referring to Riddle I'll use Riddle."

"Right, mate, don't get used to it. We aren't even supposed to know till the end of next year."

Ron nodded before grinning again, "then we can use Snakeface and Noseless starting fifth year. Plus Umbridge the Toad, that'll be fun."

That sent the boys off to another fit of laughter. Naturally, the rest of their quiet time was spent mocking the Dark Lord, his followers, and a certain DADA teacher. When the trolley came, Harry went out to buy enough of their favourite sweets to last a month, and sent a big portion of it to Sirius. As Hedwig disappeared to the North, Ron took out a shrunk lunch box from his pocket, and the two enjoyed their lunch courtesy to Ginny.

It was five after one when Neville came to find Trevor. Harry exchanged a look with Ron and stood up, "I'll help you ask around", and walked out with Neville.

Heading towards the end of the train, Harry was soon joined by Hermione and Malfoy. The four of them went into compartment after compartment,making conversations and looking for Neville's toad. The four of them made a good team: Malfoy used his position to handle unfriendly comments, Hermione persuaded the first years that not all Slytherins are evil, Harry was smiling timidly and greeted others warmly when introduced, and Neville's friendly and polite manners made him welcome. The plan seemed to work: having four first years who were expected to be in four different houses walking along the train looking for a toad convinced quite a few lower years and a handful of upper years that friendship between houses were possible. Of course, in a few hours, three out of four would end up in Gryffindor, but the train didn't know it yet, so it would do for now.

It was almost five when Harry returned to their compartment with Hermione. They had just asked Percy to Summon the toad and Neville and Malfoy had gone back to their own compartments. They closed the blind behind him and cast another Muffliato before sitting down with Ron, who looked like he was deep in his thought.

"Oi!" Harry snapped his fingers right in front of Ron's face. Ron jumped up and had his wand ready within a second, and found Harry holding his hands up grinning, with a beaming Hermione behind him.

"Blimey, Harry! You're wearing off my survival mechanism!" Complaining half-heartedly, Ron made his way towards Hermione and the two held onto each other for a few minutes, whispering. Harry's mind drifted to a certain red head in the Burrow, and the scent of her hair…

"Time to work, mate!" It was Harry's turn to jump up and find his friends meant no harm. Shoving his wand back to his pocket, he made sure Ron received his glare before listening to his best friend.

"You'll need to think of something to impress Snape - other than pretending to be a Potions genius, of course."

Harry nodded. He had spared several thoughts on the matter in the past month, but none of them sound realistic. "I figure I could be polite, maybe? But he'll still see me as my father. You know how I look."

Ron paused to think for a moment, Hermione screwed up her eyebrows. Then, suddenly, her head snapped up, "I have an idea, Harry! You sit with me, a Muggleborn, and we can pretend to be geniuses together. He'll see more of himself and your mother this way. Oh and we can pretend to help each other, too. To make it more convincing."

Ron nodded slowly, approving the idea, but Harry saw a potential flaw in the plan, "What about Neville, then? We can't let Snape taunt him either!"

"He can sit with me. I'll only act like a better-than-average first year and that's enough to prevent Neville from messing up. It's a good idea. Now, how are we unfolding the Stone this year?"


	5. 5 Sorting & the Feast

5\. Sorting & the Feast

The rest of the train ride was uneventful. Malfoy dropped in once to remind them "not to split up", and was gone making friends with the future Slytherins. Hermione returned to her compartment when the Conductor announced their arrival to get changed, and before Harry could catch up in his thought, they were already sitting in a boat with Neville. Looking at Hogwarts from the lake, Harry realized he never truly appreciated the beauty of the castle. The last time he was there, it was the one year Memorial of the Battle of Hogwarts, and the entire area was soaked with sadness and grief - even the Muggleborn first years who had not witnessed any part of this war stood solemnly, doing their best to offer their friends some comfort. A strong sense of déjà-vu hit Harry, and his heart suddenly ached with his home who had not yet witnessed the darkness and horrors of the future. This time around, Harry vowed, no innocent should be slaughtered, even if it means consciously walking to his death again.

The trio stayed silent their entire trip to the side chamber. Flanked by Ron and Hermione, Harry recalled every single detail from his last sorting. Their instruction was clear: return to their old houses. But he could still sense a trace of uncertainty. What if the sorting hat refused his wish? What if, after seeing his memories, it thought his cunningness had outdone his bravery? Then an idea struck him,

"Five Galleons for the Hat trying to put me in Slytherins again." He whispered, only Ron and Hermione could hear him. He felt Hermione on his right tense up.

"But Harry, we need to stay together, remember?" She was also whispering, but the sharpness in her voice told Harry that she was taking it seriously.

Ron, on the other hand, reached into his pocket. From what Harry could tell, he was counting his coins. "7 Sickles to say you are still Gryffindor."

Hermione shot an incredulous look at Ron, the latter cowered instantly. Harry snorted, "oh yeah. I'm Slytherins enough to get myself into Gryffindor, mate."

Hermione sighed on his side, but before they could say anything else, the door to the Great Hall opened and the Sorting Ceremony began.

To their relief, everything so far was the same as Harry remembered. Malfoy had warned them about the Ripple effect, but so far the changes seemed to be in complete control of the time travellers. Harry simply hoped that it didn't happen until much later, and wouldn't affect important things like where Riddle hid all his Horcruxes. Hermione was successfully re-sorted to Gryffindor, and Malfoy to Slytherin. This time, though, Harry noticed the hat was taking longer than their first time. Probably asking about their situation, Harry thought. The name Patil snapped Harry back into the Ceremony, and the next one would be -

"Potter, Harry."

Again, the Great Hall was full of whispers. However, among the usual "did she say Potter?", Harry was pleased to hear things like "he was friend with that Malfoy!" and "he seems really open-minded on the train." Mentally smirking, he winked at Malfoy before the Hat covered his eyes.

"Another time traveller? How many of you are there?" Murmured the small, familiar voice.

"One more this year, two more next year." Harry thought calmly.

"You do make a team, don't you? Don't answer, that's rhetorical. Now let's see you… Ah, I see. Really open hearted, a yearn for justice, no need to prove yourself anymore, but you'd do anything to achieve your goal, which is incredibly ambitious. Incredibly noble, too… Where should I put you this time around?"

"Same as you did last time, I think." Harry prompted.

"No, no. I still insist, you have proven yourself to be extremely suitable in Slytherin… With talents like that… Merlin, a Parselmouth..."

"Are you looking at me or the soul of another student? Because it's me you need to sort, not Tom Riddle."

"Right, right. I apologize. Let's ignore the part of Riddle in you… Still, though, you have an ambitious plan, one that involves a particular manner of rule-breaking that only suits you in Slytherin."

Harry was getting impatient. It seemed that the Sorting Hat was determined this time to turn him to Slytherin. But no, Harry would go to Gryffindor. Sighing inwardly, Harry reminded the hat, "I have friends in Slytherin, remember? Combined with that piece of soul of Riddle's it's obvious that I'm capable of manipulation. But hey, look at my life after that piece was destroyed, will you? All I wanted was a loving family and I definitely did not manipulate to get my girl! And all of the rescues I went into - aren't they Gryffindor enough?"

The hat sighed at his argument, "you know, the way you are arguing with me just to get into a house you want proves my point more than anything. But I see you are too stubborn to accept it, which proves your point. That leaves me no choice, you know. So, welcome back to GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry hurried off to the Gryffindor table where cheers and chants burst across the hall. Nodding at numerous shouts of "Congratulations", Harry spotted Hermione sitting beside Percy. Upon her questioning gaze, Harry mouthed "later", before sitting down to watch the rest of the Ceremony. Ron, too, joined them after a brief talk with the hat, and after Zambini sat down with the Slytherins and Dumbledore gave his puzzling speech, the feast finally began.

"What was taking you so long?" Once everyone started eating and chattering, Hermione fired away.

Harry grinned, "I get to enjoy my Galleons, that's all. Took me a while to convince Mr Hatty to see beyond little Tommie boy."

"I knew it!" Exclaimed Ron, "good job! Merlin knows what we'll be doing if you are in Slytherin-" catching his mistake, Ron clamped his hand at his mouth, and the chatters surrounding them suddenly died down. Harry felt pairs of eyes staring. Even after years of practicing, it still made Harry feel blood rushing into his face. At Ron's horrified look, Harry chuckled,

"Oh Ron, you ought to hear what the Hat's got to say. It said I'd be great in Slytherin, but then it practically claimed me to be 'too stubbornly noble' to not be in Gryffindor."

Ron smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry, mate -"

"Don't worry about it." Harry waved it off lightly, then he raised his voice a little, realizing now more people were trying to appear not listening to their conversation, "it's not houses that matters, mate. It's who we are, who we choose to be, that defines us. I'm just glad we are together, that's all."

"Right." Ron lowered his head, trying to appear pensive. Yet only Harry and Hermione knew that he was actually hiding his smirk. Taking full advantage of the opportunity, Hermione sat up:

"I think you are right, Harry. And I think we all have qualities of all four houses, it's only what we prefer, or choose, to show to others that affects the Hat's decision. And I think a lot of people who are in Gryffindor is because they asked the Hat to be placed in a certain house, or houses. I don't think many people are courageous enough to state their preferences."

Neville's face lit up at her words, "and I asked to not be in Hufflepuff! Is that why it thinks I'm brave enough or something?"

Hermione put on a thoughtful expression before saying "I would believe so", and Neville was now beaming with a little confidence. Under the table, the trio high-fived each other. Suddenly, Harry felt a familiar yet unpleasant prickle from his scar. He snapped up his head and stared right at Quirrel, whose turban was facing him. Ron sat straight stiffly, and Hermione nudged him with her shoulder. Harry closed his eyes briefly to try and decipher this feeling.

"He's curious." Harry murmured, making sure only Ron and Hermione could hear him, "he wants to know what I'm like."

Beside him, Ron went back to eating, and Hermione's elbow dropped below the table. Harry took a quick glance at the Staff Table, and noticed Snape's hateful glare and Dumbledore's interested expression.

When the desserts were up, the conversations drifted towards family and heritage. Harry exchanged a glance that clearly said "show time", and started listening to their peers.

"- Great-uncle Algie came round for tea and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my great-auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go -"

Harry choked on his pumpkin juice. It's been almost ten years and he'd forgotten the details of this particular Welcoming Feast, but how could he not pick up this particular line? Probably because he thought it was normal then, but poor Neville, no wonder he always felt so little of himself. Harry looked up, Neville looked apprehensive, people were watching him, asking if he was all right, and Ron was patting his back with extreme force. Coughing, he managed to choke out some coherent words,

"Blimey, Neville! And I thought being locked in a cupboard is bad enough!"

Naturally, Harry became the centre of the attention again. Feeling exasperated and amused at the same time, he directly addressed his next words to Neville, "I'm sorry, Neville, just my relatives tried their very best to squeeze the magic out of me. I didn't realize people try to do the opposite, too."

Ron snorted, "fat chance to both of you! You either have magic or you don't, there's no way to squeeze it out or force it to show. Besides, showing magic late doesn't necessarily mean less power. Dad says many late boomers thrive in their later years at Hogwarts."

"And I personally think the whole Muggle-Magic relationship is broken!" Hermione again was surprising everyone by merely stating her opinions, Harry couldn't help but feeling amused by the way she defends herself, "there's lots of distrust between two groups, which is the essence of domestic mistreatment of mixed households. Seamus, you are lucky that your dad was only shocked, lots of Muggles don't take it as well, and it can grow into domestic violence. And again, we in the Magical World don't have any protections against -"

"Hermione, calm down." Harry hissed, "I know you want to be a lawyer, but not now, please."

Hermione's cheeks turned pink, Ron shook his head, and Neville gaped at the three of them, "Harry, how do you know Hermione so well? I mean, you recognized each other on the train and so -"

Inwardly swearing, Harry took a second to form an answer, "that's because we know each other. Her aunt lives in my aunt's neighbourhood, and she visits her every few months or so. My cousin forbids anyone from the school to be friends with me, so I talk to her whenever we see each other."

The story seemed to hold for the moment. Harry heard quiet sighs of relief from both of his sides, and devoted himself back to his treacle tarts.

AG/GW: How did it go today?

HP: Better than planned.

GW: Great, Harry!

DM: Potter, why did I hear people talking about your tragic home life on my way to the dormitory?

HP: That's because I talked about it. Neville's uncle threw him out of the window once, I was just trying to make a conversation.

DM: And you almost ended up a Snake?

HP: Ron let that one slip. It was true though, both times. Too bad I'm too stubbornly noble to be with you, Ferret.

RW: Oi! I didn't realize people were listening in! Oh Harry I forgot how much attention people paid to you in first year.

RW: You should be grateful we cast Muffliato on the rest of the dorm, I just heard you snort.

HP: And whose idea was that?

RW: Right.

HG: They made it work for us, though. Harry was practically announcing that houses don't matter. And people listened.

DM: Good to know you Gryffindors still have some brain.

AG: Was it that easy?

GW: People are curious about what the Boy Who Lived has got to say, so they listen, I think.

RW: They were paying attention, for sure, but I don't think they all agree.

HG: Our year seemed thoughtful, though. And I think Percy's impressed.

AG: I guess that's a good start, then?

DM: Very. And I convinced Pansy not to taunt you lot because she'd want to get onto your good page.

HP: Thanks, Malfoy.

DM: No worries, Potter. Now, you put any thought in fooling McGonagall, yet?

HG: We can simply allow ourselves to be distracted. The wrong mental image can do the trick, too. But I don't see any ways to appear too poorly under her watch.

DM: But we can't all use the same way to appear novice, can we?

HG: Harry and Ron can be distracted, you and I need to use wrong mental images.

AG: Can't you simply forget one of the rules in the theory?

GW: I can't. Doing first-year transfiguration is carved in my brain and I can't unlearn it.

HG/HP/RW: Neither can I.

DM: That's an idea, but I'll need to think about it.

AG: That's the spirit.

HP: What about Defence?

RW: You can challenge Quirrell maybe? Either way we need to say it's useless so we can pretend to pick up spells on our own.

HG: Don't challenge Quirrell. We don't want to alert Riddle. He's still wondering who you really are, you don't want him to be hostile this early.

AG: Quirrell? As in You-Know-Who on my head Quirrell?

GW: The one and only. I prefer Quirrellmort.

HP: But we can't call him that here, can we?

DM: Better not blurt it out, then. Good name, though.

HP: Speaking of names… I should be called Jerry.

DM: Have you finally lost it, Scarhead?

RW/AG: Where did that come from?

GW: Hermione…

HG: Oh no Harry. Stop it!

RW: What's going on?

HG: Tom & Jerry, a Muggle cartoon, really popular.

HP: I love it, and it fits! Big Tom can never catch little Jerry!

HG: Right.

HP: Come on, Hermione, give me some credit!

HG: Harry you are acting like a twelve-year-old.

HP: I'm eleven, you are almost twelve.

GW: Oh the irony.

AG: I'm going to bed.

RW: Me too. Hermione, Patronus today. I'm tomorrow, and Dusty'll send food the day after.

HG/AG: Got it.

HP: Goodnight, Team.

DM: Night.


	6. 6 Unexpected Encounter

6\. Unexpected Encounter

The first week of school went relatively smoothly. Other than waking up from a nightmare on the night of the Welcoming Feast, everything was going as planned. Neville hadn't mess up in Potions once, Snape now looked at Harry with curiosity along with hatred, and McGonagall hadn't gone suspicious. The trio visited Hagrid on Friday and talked about Gringotts break-in and dragons (they exchanged a smirk when Hagrid wasn't looking), and spent Saturday morning doing homework (Hermione's idea-Harry and Ron found it particularly boring). Now, the three of them were walking down to the kitchens to prepare a package for Sirius, while quietly debating whether to write him a note or not. Hurrying across a corridor, none of them was aware of someone behind them.

"You midgets aren't lost, are you?"

They spun around. A boy much taller was smiling warmly in front of them. Harry felt himself become cold and rigid. For a brief second, Harry wondered if he was attacked by a Basilisk. Then he realized he couldn't tore his eyes away from the older boy's innocent, carefree face. It was Cedric Diggory, young and happy and very much alive, his face full of concern. He was speaking to them, but Harry couldn't hear anything, nor could he register a thought other than the lively face. Someone was tugging him on his side, pushing him forward, and he found himself numbly following. Then he tore into a run, flew out of the Entrance Hall, and collapsed on the field just outside of it. Panting, he found his cheeks wet. A pair of hands seized him, pulling him to a sitting position and supporting him. He could hear Ron and Hermione's voice, but wasn't understanding anything. Another pair of hands landed on his shoulders, and Hermione's face forced its way into Harry's vision. Harry could see her lips moving, his voice coming from hundreds of miles away,

"Breath, Harry. Breath. Breath with me."

After several blurry long minutes, Harry's vision became clearer, and he could see Hermione's brows knotted together with sadness. He was aware of Ron having his back supporting him, the same sadness seeping through their robes. Knowing Harry had just regained control, Hermione let out a breath, and sat beside him. He and Ron both shifted so they were sitting back to back, supporting each other. There needn't any words. Simply sitting there, together, gave Harry the comfort he craved the most. For the first time in more than a month, Harry was more than grateful with his friends' presence.

Gradually, the afterimage of Cedric's face and lifeless body faded from his vision. Sitting a little straighter, Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and asked in a raspy, tight voice, "Did I blow it off?"

Behind him, Ron let out a long sigh. For a few seconds, nobody said a thing. Then Ron shifted his back and answered grimly, "you went dead pale in half a second, mate. Scared Cedric to death, as well. We had to drag you out of there -"

"But we told him you had problem with the word 'midget'," Hermione was still sounding scared, "said it always meant trouble to you. He seemed to buy it. But I don't know when the entire school will be talking about this. And McGonagall will sure be looking for you then."

Suddenly feeling ashamed by his breakdown, Harry mumbled quickly, "Sorry. I shouldn't have -"

"Are you mental, Harry?" Ron interrupted loudly and firmly, "it's hard on all of us! And we'll never know how hard it is for you because you've had it the hardest! Hermione sees his parents happy for her, encouraging her to be into the Magical World. Malfoy had to spend a month in a house where he was forced to torture and kill. Ginny and I see Fred everyday during the summer. Hell it took me a week to get used to him! And a George with both of his ears intact! Damn it, Harry! It's perfectly okay to be uncomfortable around the dead, especially Cedric, especially when you aren't prepared!"

Hermione nodded fervently, "and all we need is a good cover story. It's not hard for you, say it's your uncle or something, and it's not that far off anyways."

"Right." Said Harry, "I'll work on it. Let's go and feed Snuffles and head to dinner."

* * *

In Pomona's thirty years of being the Herbology professor at Hogwarts, it was an unspoken rule for teachers to congregate and gossip in the Staff room on Saturday evenings. Tonight was no exception. Pomona watched as Severus entered the room, followed by a very nervous looking Quirinus. Minerva raised her eyebrows teasingly, "not giving Quirinus a hard time, are you, Severus?"

Severus' eyes narrowed slightly. "I hold no personal grudges against Professor Quirrell." He answered quietly.

"Oh really?" Minerva asked promptly, "so you admit to hold personal grudges against someone?"

Severus' lips tightened. The Staff Room suddenly became quiet. Sensing the tension, Rolanda and Fillius cut off their conversation, and Albus watched the pair indifferently.

Minerva pressed harder, "a certain Mr Potter, maybe? Rumours claim that you questioned him on fifth year material before he even had a single Potions class?"

Severus' face grew hard before he defended, "he was able to answer all my questions, Minerva. I was merely testing his talent, and he definitely has got some."

"Thank you, Severus," said Albus approvingly, "I'm glad you were able to see through the boy's physical appearance."

"Excellent!" exclaimed Fillius, "I was just telling Rolanda how exceptional this year's new students are! They all seem talented, and they get along much better than any of the first-years I've ever seen!"

Something struck at the back of Pomona's mind. She recalled both of his first-year classes, and it was clear that the students behaved much more civil towards each other. "It seems," she paused to phrase her words better, "that we indeed have a rather mature group this year."

"We do get one of them every few years," agreed Rolanda, "and I'm looking forward to meeting them next week."

Minerva, however, looked pensive. "I think," she said solemnly, "that it has to do with Mr Potter and his friends."

"What about them, Minerva?" asked Silvanus.

"Well, during the Welcoming Feast, I happened to overhear Mr Potter, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger disapproving House rivalry. They seem to believe that one's House doesn't define who they are."

"These are really wise words, Minerva." said Albus.

"Indeed. And I'm extremely glad to see them becoming friends with young Mr Malfoy. Merlin knows I've been worried about that boy."

"Now, Minerva," said Severus, "did I hear you doubting one of my students?"

"No, of course not," replied Minerva crisply, "Mr Malfoy is talented and well behaved. But I had to admit that I was rather afraid of him taking his father's path before the year started."

There was polite knock on the door. Being the closest, Pomona stood up to open it, and found Cedric Diggory, one of her third-years, fidgeting in front of her.

"Is everything all right, Mr Diggory?" Pomona was always good with young students, especially when they were distressed; she was always able to sooth them and gain their trust, and sometimes all it took was a kindly spoken question.

"Er… It's all right, Professor. I'm all right. May I speak to Professor McGonagall please?" The boy look relaxed to be getting this far, but anxious for what was coming. It was definitely not a usual situation. As much as Pomona wanted to call Minerva immediately, she thought it better to make sure there was nothing she could do. After all, Minerva always seemed a little intimidating among the youngest students.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can help you with, Mr Diggory? You can still trust me as your Head of House -"

"It's not me, Professor." Interrupted the boy quickly, "it's one of the Gryffindor first-years. I didn't want to interfere but I think something's not right."

Looking at the torn expression on her student, Pomona nodded and assured the boy, before calling for Minerva.

Several minutes later, Minerva re-entered the room, looking displeased. "All right, Minerva?" Filius asked pleasantly. Minerva, however, was looking at Albus, her voice sharp with accusation

"There's a problem with Mr Potter and it's likely related to his home life. Albus, I kindly ask you to reconsider your decision. It's still not too late. Now, if you excuse me, I have a student to talk to." With that, Minerva stormed out of the room, leaving it in dumbfounded silence.

HG: How did it go, Harry?

GW: How did what go?

HP: Went all right. Told her it was a school bully.

AG: What's going on?

RW: McGonagall came and talked to Harry. We've got it covered.

GW: Wait, what?

DM: Already in trouble, Potter?

HP: Everything's fine now.

GW: No, Harry. Everything's not fine if McGonagall talked to you herself!

HP: It's past now. We got this.

AG: Is Harry always this stupid?

RW: You have no idea, Dusty.

GW: You are not helping, Ronald!

HG: Harry, just tell them! And I want to know what exactly you were talking about!

HP: Fine. We saw Cedric today, and it wasn't pleasant.

RW: Understatement of the century.

HP: I like hearing you snort better, Ron.

HG: Harry had some sort of reaction and it scared Cedric, so he went to McGonagall.

DM: Way to go, Potter! Here I thought you have yourself under control.

RW: Sod off, Malfoy! You have no idea!

GW: You weren't there after the Third Task, Malfoy. You have no right to comment like that!

HG: Have some tact, will you?

HP: Thanks, guys, I appreciate it.

AG: That bad?

HG: Not helping, Dusty! What did she say, Harry?

HP: Not much. Said I could always talk to her and so. Oh and she asked about that nightmare. I wonder who told her about that.

RW: You woke up the whole dorm, mate. Neville was worried.

HP: Right.

HG: Ughhhh Harry I hate that word now!

HP: What am I supposed to say then?

HG: I don't know. Something, anything? You need to open up, Harry!

HP: I'm opening up!

GW: Convincing.

RW: Actually we should give him some credit. Considering he didn't escape from us and sulk alone.

AG: The more I hear, the more I see a moody teenager.

RW: Lucky you not having to deal with him in fifth year.

HG: He's technically still a teenager.

HP: Can we not talk about me anymore please?

RW: What do you want to talk about, then?

HP: Meeting tomorrow and Quidditch?

DM: Dusty, can you have your fireplace cleared tomorrow by 11?

AG: Will do. What are you planning?

DM: Ask the room for an unwatched fireplace and some Floo powder. It's called RoR for a reason.

HG: Good idea. What about Ginny?

GW: I can't get my fireplace cleared every week, but I can ask for Sunday sleepovers at Luna's. She already knows our situation and her dad doesn't ask questions.

DM: Lovegood already knows? What did you do, Weaslette?

GW: Nothing. She said I look too old to be 10, and I've definitely seen much misery. So I told her. It's safe though.

DM: Do you have any idea how dangerous this is?

AG: Relax, Draco. It's a good thing. Nobody in their right mind believes what Luna says.

HP: Oi! Luna's great!

GW: Thanks, Harry. Luna promised not to tell anyone, except her dad if he asks. And Xeno won't say anything as long as we ask him not to.

HG: That's good then. So are you coming tomorrow?

GW: I can't. Bill's dropping in for dinner.

RW: Did it happen last time too? Why didn't anyone tell me?

GW: Because we know you'd be jealous!

RW: I'm not jealous!

HG: Can we focus? Quidditch next.

HP: Thanks, Hermione. I just don't want to make the team this year. Don't want to ride another jinxed broom.

DM: Are you sure, Potter? It's another big change.

RW: It's less change than IHU though.

DM: No Quidditch means no jinxed broom, no rogue Bludger, no falling off the broom due to Dementors, no Firebolt, no cracked skull. Do I need to continue?

HP: Exactly my point, though.

DM: It's what happens after that matters! Would Creevey be Petrified if you weren't in the Hospital Wing? We'll never know! And what'll happen if he's not Petrified? Will he be Petrified later? And what will be the consequences of that?

HP: So I had to get my bones vanished.

DM: Yes and no. You have to land yourself in the Hospital Wing.

HP: So I'll do it next year. Or third year. Wood will eat me alive if I don't, and I'd like to get to know my team again.

DM: Whatever you like. But don't be surprised if Quirrelmort tries to kill you another way.

HP: I'm not an Auror for nothing.

GW: CONSTANT VIGILANCE!

HP: Exactly. I'm off to bed. Your Patronus today, Malfoy. Mine tomorrow. And Dusty gets to feed the dog on Monday.

AG: Got it. Good night!


	7. 7 Halloween with a Troll

7\. Halloween with a Troll

Autumn slipped by briskly like a giggly girl. It was Halloween, Harry was surprised to find himself content with his life back at the castle. Without Quidditch and the challenge of their classes, he hadn't expected his days to be so full of life an action. The fact was, for the past two months, the four time travellers took it upon themselves to "study ahead" and help their fellow classmates. Whenever someone asked them about something, they would sit down with them, fully willing to either help them understand a concept, or correct some practical errors. Sometimes, they would even find themselves researching a certain topic with their classmates. Harry also looked forward to every Sunday, where they got together in the Room of Requirement, studying advanced Defence, Charms, Potions and Transfiguration. Their weekly meeting started at 11 on Sunday nights, and Astoria and Ginny would join them every other week.

Things with Sirius went better than anticipated, too. At the beginning of October, Ginny overheard some check-up plan in Azkaban and alerted the Team immediately. They skipped sending food once, with Harry immediately writing a note to apologize to send along the next package. Worried about being seen, they also started sending their Patronus at 2am for a week, and the Patronuses only lasted half an hour per day. Then it all went back to normal.

One thing Harry wasn't expecting was his friendship with Susan Bones. From his previous timeline, Harry knew the girl from DA, and respected her Aunt Amelia. However, they never had the chance to really get to know each other. This time around, Harry found himself liking the girl. Susan was fair, just like her Aunt, and had a passion for justice. Hermione mentioned House-Elf right once during their study session, and the two of them hit it off instantly. What made Harry pay more attention to her, though, was a familiar sadness that sometimes leaked from the girl's eyes. Harry understood it completely, having heard of the murder of her Uncle Edgar's family during the first war, and the same tragedy drew the two closer, along with Neville, whose parents were tortured into insanity by the Lestranges and Crouch Junior.

Halloween was never associated with festivity in Harry's terms, especially after the War. Harry had been drifting away in his thought constantly for the day. Ron and Hermione understood his restlessness and decided to leave him be until the Feast. It was why Harry was sitting with Susan and Neville in the library, trying his best to focus on his Transfiguration essay. In fact, he was failing miserably, and was just staring at the parchment and hope that the afternoon would run by faster. The headstones in Godric's Hollow again emerged in front of his eyes, and Harry was again moving along towards the House -

"Harry, mate, you okay?" Neville asked hesitantly.

Berating himself for not controlling his own mind for the 37th time of the day, Harry nodded grimly, and looked down tiredly at his essay again.

"You're not getting any work done today," snapped Susan, "and don't think we don't know what day it is."

Harry shrugged, not trusting himself to speak. Susan then started to jabber away of how her family grieved for his Uncle. In the end, Harry could only bring himself to shake his head.

"They're just gone. I don't even know how -" that was a lie, but how was he supposed to explain what he saw through Riddle's eyes? "- I don't even know what they were like, and I've spent my whole life believing they died in a car accident."

The helplessness in his voice left the two 11-year-old speechless. Regretting his choice of company, Harry quickly shoved his things into his rucksack. He mumbled a quick "sorry", and left the library.

* * *

A few hours later, the trio took their seat at the far end of the Gryffindor table, away from everyone else. None of them felt like talking: the quicker they got the troll over with, the earlier they could sneak into the Room of Requirement and do whatever they wanted. Nothing, however, would help more than a visit to Godric's Hollow, yet it seemed to be the only unrealistic option.

A few minutes before the feast began, McGonagall came down to check on the trio. They reassured her that it was only the date, and that they'd be more cheerful in the morning. She left telling them again to come to her if there were any problems. Harry couldn't help but notice the faint tightness in her voice. Ron looked incredulous.

"Bloody hell, Harry! Remember the time we told her about the stone? She wasn't so caring then!"

"It was different, Ronald!" Hermione hissed with exasperation, "she was distracted by marking then. And today is a hard day on her, too. We all know she felt her students as her own."

Harry nodded, "as long as she wasn't taking pity on me…"

"I doubt she is, Harry. She might feel sorry for you, but when she does, she always carries it out in action. You just reminded her of a very recent loss that was particularly hard to deal with, that's all."

Food appeared on the table before any of them could say more. Half an hour later, Quirrell ran into the Great Hall, screaming "Troll in the Dungeons" and collapsed on the ground. The entire hall went into chaos, with the trio watching with amazement in their eyes. After all they had seen and lived through, a troll was several shades too dim.

Dumbledore was ordering the students to return to their Common Rooms before Malfoy cried his protest, "but Professor, the Slytherin Common Room is IN the Dungeons!"

Dumbledore looked amused instead of slightly ashamed. Harry was wondering whether he knew the Troll was just a diversion and could be anywhere but in the Dungeons. He paused for a moment, before agreeing, "Thank you, Mr Malfoy. Students please stay in the Great Hall. Minerva, Severus, you two stay here and take charge. Fillius and I will take a team to search for the Troll. Oh and Poppy, take care of Quinirus, will you?"

The trio exchanged another amused look. Since they arrived, they were constantly reminded of the peace, and this was another evidence: younger students were crying, older ones were holding each other's hands or looking for their siblings; Madam Pomfrey levitated Quirrell to a corner to"revive" him, McGonagall and Snape walked their way between students to eliminate any potential problems. It was strange to imagine that in a few years, almost half of these students would choose to stay and fight the most brutal battle in Britain in recent Wizarding History.

There were slow, cumbersome footsteps from the Entrance Hall, yet only the trio, sitting closest to the door, heard them. Harry turned to find Snape bent over Quirrell and McGonagall at the other end of Slytherin table talking to a prefect. Knowing his luck, a fight was inevitable, but it was not what he was worrying about. By the looks of Ron and Hermione, they were thinking about the same thing.

The double doors of the Great Hall burst open to reveal a full-grown mountain troll. The Great Hall went into chaos again, but the Troll only seemed to see a certain group of students. It extended an arm to Hermione as if trying to capture her. Hermione let out a terrified squeal before jumping to the side, and the hand smashed the end of the table. Harry looked at Ron, who nodded curtly, picked up a goblet, retreated a few steps, and threw it to the Troll's head, while yelling insults. The Troll turn its head to Harry, and held up its club.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Yelled Ron. The club flew a few feet higher into the air, and with more force than it should have, landed heavily on the Troll's head, effectively knocking it out.

The sound of the collision echoed across the Great Hall. All conversation was hushed and people turned their heads to see the trio collapsing onto the ground, panting with relief. Harry looked around the Hall and saw a white-faced McGonagall running down the Gryffindor table.

"Never - in my career - explain yourselves." She ordered, her lips quivering, but Harry could tell it was more from fear than anger or disappointment

"Professor, it just came through the door -"

"And headed straight to Hermione -"

"We couldn't sit here and do nothing."

McGonagall closed her eyes briefly. Regaining composure, she gave them the same speech on how rare first-years could take on Trolls, ending it with five points to each of them for "sheer dumb luck". The troll beside them stirred. McGonagall pointed her wand at it and it went limp again. She then walked to Snape, who still refused to leave within 10 feet of Quirrell, and the two professors exchanged a few words. The rest of the hall was recovering from shock, and the terrified looks turn into that of disbelief and excitement. The Weasley twins jumped from their seats to congratulate the trio, and Percy started lecturing them with disapproval. It was then with great relief Harry saw McGonagall fighting her way to them again.

"Get up, you three. I'll escort you to your common rooms." The trio followed obediently, eager to leave the curious looks behind. Exiting the Hall, Hermione looked like she was going to say something, but eyeing McGonagall, who was watching them like a hawk from behind, she turned it into a sneeze just in time.

"Bless you." Ron murmured, earning a warning glare from Hermione.

Entering the common room, they were instructed to stay in their dormitories for the night, which they all happily be obeyed.

"Sheer dumb luck… I bet she'll still say that in three years! Harry, please tell me you hate your luck!" Upon entering their dormitory, Ron instantly started ranting.

Harry was torn between chuckling and sighing. He thought for a second before admitting seriously, "it gets me out of really tight ends, so I can't really complain, can I? _Muffliato_."

"Yes, you can." Ron shook his head. The two took their Communicator from their night stands, "your luck is what gets you into those tight ends in the first place. _You have fought valiantly_."

HG: Is it me or that Troll seemed to be looking for me?

RW: You didn't ask for it to come, did you?

HG: Of course not, Ronald! How could you?

RW: Hey, I was just joking!

HG: Wrong time, wrong people, wrong subject.

HP: Great acting today, you two.

HG: And you, too. Good to know you can still insult like a 11-year-old.

HP: Is that an insult?

HG: No. Don't be stupid.

RW: I was wondering…

HG: Did Quirrell..

HP: Set the Troll on you?

RW: Why would he, though?

HP: To get to me?

HG: I wasn't your friend till AFTER the Troll, remember?

RW: Maybe it was only this time?

HP: Nothing in my life is a coincidence. Thought you two already know it by now.

RW: Why would they want to hurt you then?

HG: To make me a Scapegoat! After all I said I invited the Troll last time.

RW: That's a possibility.

HP: I don't think that's it, though.

AG: Maybe they think Hermione's too smart for her own good? I mean maybe they are afraid of her to figure everything out.

HP: I'm the one connecting the dots, though.

GW: But Hermione can have a first impression like that.

RW: I guess so.

AG: Where's Draco?

RW: Still at the feast. They should be dismissed soon.

HP: Is it too much to ask for one year without an assassination plan on me?

HG: You forgot third year.

HP: But I didn't know Sirius was innocent!

HG: Still, he didn't try to kill you.

HP: The Dementors did! And Remus, although I don't normally count that one.

DM: You should count it, Potter. It's a werewolf no matter how close you are on a normal day.

AG: Draco! How was the feast?

HP: I'm not apologizing for befriending Remus.

DM: Besides the Troll, all fine. Adding the Troll, fantastic. You've got your fame to a new level, Potter!

HP: Don't tell me… I'll skive it off tomorrow.

RW: McGonagall and Snape are going to kill you.

HP: Damn.

HG: How's Slytherin doing?

DM: All right. These kids are all too easy to persuade. I haven't heard the word Mudblood for almost a month.

RW: Great.

HP: And you are getting along there?

DM: Do not belittle a Malfoy, Potter.

HP: Sorry.

GW: How's Neville?

HP: He's in good spirits. Though that reminds me… I owe him and Susan an apology

HG: What happened?

RW: You didn't break down, did you? I knew we should keep an eye on you!

HP: No. But I snapped at them and walked out. Couldn't get my mind off Godric's Hollow.

HG: Oh Harry

DM: Why didn't you ask?

HP: Ask what?

DM: You can ask McGonagall to take you, or Dumbledore. Even Hagrid.

HP: I don't know a thing about my parents, remember?

DM: You can ask!

AG: Drop it, Draco. Besides, it's a good thing they found out about the Troll.

HP: But I think I'll ask Remus in third year.

DM: Speaking of the Troll, don't you find it strange that it found you twice in a row?

HG: We think Quirrell set it on me. Don't know why though.

DM: We'll keep it in mind. I'm going to bed.

RW: Me too. Harry, Patronus today, food tomorrow. Hermione, Patronus tomorrow.

HP/HG: Got it. Good night.

AG/GW: Good night.


	8. 8 Package from No One

8\. Package from No One

Harry was in a good mood on his way to breakfast. The first Quidditch game would start in a few hours, and he wouldn't need to worry about a jinxed broom. The other Gryffindors were not so optimistic. According to Fred and George, their Seeker was a seventh-year who couldn't even do sharp turns, and Wood planned to replace him as soon as he found someone. Harry wasn't sure for whom he felt sorry more, Wood or the new Seeker.

The mail came in, and Hermione started reading her Daily Prophet right away. Several minutes later, a package dropped in front of Harry. Harry looked up to find a white spot among the storm of owls, but Hedwig was nowhere to be found. A sense of foreboding filled Harry. He looked up to meet Ron's wide eyes, before carefully opening the package. Auror instinct kicking in, every inch of Harry's mind screamed at him not to touch anything inside. Slowly, he peeled away numerous layers of wrapping paper (the idea of opening it with magic was tempting, but Harry reminded himself that he was only a first year), and saw the item inside.

"Is it -" Ron gasped, eyeing the item suspiciously.

It was a necklace. An ornate opal necklace that had greenish glow around it. The same necklace that was - or should be - on display at Borgin and Burke's. The same -

"It is. The same one he bought, the same one she touched." Harry stared at it, his mind whirling, "Hermione, we need something that holds. Can't risk anyone touching it."

Hermione nodded before flying out of the Great Hall. Harry spared a look at the Staff Table. Dumbledore was talking with Flitwick merrily, McGonagall was listening to Sprout talking animatedly, nobody seemed to notice a first year just received a cursed necklace. Upon a closer look, Harry caught Quirrell shooting brief yet keen glances towards the house tables, sparing an extra second at the Gryffindors every time. Snape held the same unreadable expression as always, kept rolling his eyes between Harry and Quirrell.

Hermione ran back to the Hall. Panting, she took out a wooden box the exact same size for the necklace. Upon Ron's questioning glare, she quickly explained, "Conjured it outside. Couldn't risk being seen." Harry mentally appreciated Hermione's quick thinking, Levitated the necklace into the box, and closed the lid. It was then he found a note under the necklace. The handwriting was neat and bore a certain familiarity, but he didn't recognize it from anywhere.

"Your mother gave it to me the day they went into hiding," he read it out, controlling his voice so only Ron and Hermione could hear, "and asked me to send it to you when you start school. Hope you'd like it."

"What do you plan to do, Harry?" Ron was still in shock from seeing the necklace.

"Dumbledore." Harry said quickly, "never mind the timeline, this thing is dangerous, and we can't break the curse ourselves. Hermione, you've seen the handwriting anywhere?"

Hermione shook her head, before taking out her wand, " _Geminio_." She pointed at the replica, "take this, Harry. It can't be cursed, and we'll look into it later. Now let's take it to Dumbledore."

Ron offered his gloves, which Harry accepted gratefully. He quickly shoved the replica note into his pocket, and picked up the note and the package in one hand, tightly holding the box in the other. Together, the three made their way to the Staff table, careful not to come too close to anyone.

"Professor," standing in front of Dumbledore and McGonagall, Harry called for their attention with urgency in his voice, "I might have received something today."

From the corner of his eyes, Harry saw Quirrell stiffen up, and Snape's head suddenly turned to their direction. McGonagall raised her eyebrows, "is that so, Mr Potter? And why, may I inquire, would you like to report it?"

Harry was not prepared to be doubted by McGonagall. It felt like he was back in his first year again. Then, Harry reminded himself, he was in his first year, after all. Ron mumbled incoherently on his right, "We - uh - we"

"We think it might be of - questionable nature." said Hermione quickly, as if someone would jump out and yell "Liar" if she didn't. Slowly, Harry put the box on the table and opened it. The teachers stared at the necklace wide-eyed. Harry put the note and package beside the box, forcing himself to sound patient,

"It came with a note, but no name."

McGonagall and Dumbledore bent closer to examine the necklace. Snape made his way towards them. Throwing Harry a calculating look, he spoke coldly, "Headmaster, I think we should take this affair to a more private setting."

"Indeed, Severus." Dumbledore agreed merrily, but his eyes no longer twinkled, "Minerva, may I kindly require some hospitality in your office with Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, and Miss Granger?" Snape made a move that looked like protest, Dumbledore put up his hand, "no, Severus, I would like you to be in charge this morning, should anything else happen." The unspoken words, Harry knew, was "keep a close eye on Quirrell".

McGonagall nodded promptly before standing up. She then Conjured a bag, and Levtiated the box, the package and the note in it. Sealing it, she and Dumbledore walked out of the Great Hall, Harry, Ron and Hermione followed.

The examination took the better part of the morning. The necklace was indeed cursed, and McGonagall praised their caution, making Moody's "CONSTANT VIGILANCE" ring in Harry's ears. After several rounds of interrogation, the trio was finally released. The Quidditch game already ended, so they made their way straight to Hagrid's.

"Yer weren't at the game today, wha' happened?" Hagrid asked as soon as they sat down. Ron and Hermione quickly explained the morning's event. Harry sat between them, trying to make sense of what happened.

"Harry! Yer all right? Yer quiet today!"

"Hmmm? Oh Hagrid, I'm fine. Just thinking about today."

"Don't dwell on it, Harry." Hagrid clapped his hand on Harry's shoulder, who knelt down instantly, "whoops, sorry. It's just an accident."

"An accident?" said Ron incredulously, "someone tried to kill him, Hagrid! Professor McGonagall said he'd be dead even just touching it!"

"And we think it's Quirrell." Hermione put up a thoughtful face. All three of them suspected Quirrell, with good reasons and little evidence. Hagrid, however, defended him fiercely. Harry had another sense of déjà-vu.

"I saw him in that third-floor corridor the other day. He was trying to get through the three-headed-dog."

Hagrid sounded alarmed, "How did you know Fluffy?"

Catching on, Ron and Hermione told the story of their midnight duel with Malfoy all those years ago, with Harry occasionally adding details. Technically, Harry thought, they weren't lying. They just need to tell Malfoy about using the story later on. Hagrid, of course, was adamant. While trying to convince them of Quirrell's innocence, he let slip of Quirrell being one of the teachers who help to guard something (they all knew it was the Philosopher's Stone, but Hagrid didn't know that). With some more careful persuasion on their part, the trio got their silver lining:

"Listen, what Fluffy is guarding is completely a business between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel -"

"Ha! So there's a Nicolas Flamel involved!" Harry exclaimed. Hagrid looked furious with himself.

Sunday night brought a surprise for Harry. Upon Ginny's arrival, they were informed that Sirius was visited in Azkaban, and seemed to be in better spirits. Even better, people were taking it as him going insane, rather than suspecting outside help.

"Give me your wand, Harry. I want to do my Patronus today." Ginny said pleasantly, "I'm dying to do some exciting magic!"

They spent the next half an hour catching up to each other. When Hermione told the others details about the necklace, Harry slapped his head,

"How could I forget!" He reached into his pocket, pulling out the replica note, "Ginny, do you recognize this handwriting?"

Colour drained from Ginny's face. Harry knew it was the confirmation he needed. The others watched them with horror. "Yes." Ginny whispered, "it's definitely him. We've been writing - and it's definitely him."

Realization drawn upon Ron and Hermione. Ron took the note away from Ginny, and Harry pulled her into his arms. Malfoy looked shocked and ashamed, while Astoria watched their exchange in confusion.

"Who -"

"Riddle." Hermione snapped, "we knew it! He's been controlling Quirrell since Gringotts!"

"He's onto you, Harry. Are you sure -"

"I've spent my entire life running from that homicidal maniac, Ron. And I haven't died yet."

Malfoy snorted, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE, Potter! Even I know it. This is just a test, really. And now he definitely knows that you are good at recognizing traps. He'll try harder next time, trust me."

Ron swore, Ginny gasped, and the other two girls looked terrified. Harry, although disquieted by Malfoy's analysis, remained calm, "I'll be able to see inside his mind next time. I'll know exactly what he's planning and we'll make a perfect counter-plan. And relax, I'll be careful around him this year. The rest of you, too."

The room went silent. After a few moments, Hermione asked, her voice scared but steady, "do you think Quirrell is innocent?"

Ron and Ginny sniggered. Harry took several seconds to recall details from his original first years. "No," he said softly, "I don't think so. But I'll try to keep him alive this time."


	9. 9 Mirror of Erised

9\. Mirror of Erised

The term flew by. On Christmas morning, Harry was awaken by a pillow,

"Oi, wake up!"

Putting on his glasses, Harry sat up, "What did you get this year?"

Ron showed his pile of presents. Besides a scarf from Hermione and a Chudley Cannons figurine from Harry, Ron's presents were the same as last time. Pulling on his jumper, Ron threw his present on Harry's pile, waiting for him to open it.

It was a silver stag model. "It's not much. I came across this the other day in a Muggle thrift store -" Ron blushed, but Harry hugged him tightly. Words were no longer necessary. It was moments like this that reminded Harry how fortunate he was to have Ron on his side, facing whatever was thrown at them. The pair separated, and Harry started to dig into his pile of present.

Hermione bought Harry a book on the First Wizarding War, and Ginny made him a card with hilarious graffitis. Hagrid sent Harry the same flute, and the Dursleys the same Fifty-Pence piece. A hand-knitted jumper from Mrs Weasley again warmed Harry's heart. Then, looking at what was left of the pile, Harry groaned.

There were two identical packages. One of them, Harry knew, was his Invisibility Cloak from Dumbledore, and the other was from Riddle/Quirrell.

"What do you think?" Harry asked Ron, who was also staring at the two packages.

"Not safe at all."

Harry sighed. Locking the door, he opened both packages with a flick of his wand. Two piles of fluid-like silvery material appeared in front of the two boys. "Wow, Tom," whispered Harry, "you managed to impress me."

"Do you reckon he came into our dorm last night?" asked Ron.

"I don't think so. We are both light sleepers. Probably ordered a House-Elf or something." Harry said quietly, before reaching out to grab one of them.

"Harry! Are you mental?" Ron held him back, "that thing could be cursed!"

Harry smiled, "I know it's the right one. I can feel it. The other one has a mild Compelling Charm on it, too. I just checked."

Ron didn't look convinced. Harry held up his wand, " _Accio Harry Potter's Invisibility Cloak._ " The one without Compelling Charm flew into Harry's lap. Smirking, Harry put it back into the package. "We'll still need to tell someone, though. You stay here, don't let anyone in. I'll run to get McGonagall or Dumbledore."

Harry's first stop was the Staff Room, although he wasn't sure if anyone would be there. Fortunately, Snape answered the door.

"Potter." He nodded curtly, "what is it?"

"Professor," catching his breath, Harry panted, "we have a situation. Could you help me find Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore, please?"

"Professor Dumbledore is not in the school at the moment, and Professor McGonagall is busy decorating the Great Hall. If it is anything idiotic -"

"Please, Professor. We received another item and we daren't touch it. Could you get Professor McGonagall for me, please?"

Snape stared hard into Harry's eyes, and Harry automatically pushed the image of two Invisibility Cloaks sitting on his bed. "Very well," said Snape, "I will take you to Professor McGonagall."

Ten minutes later, Harry and Ron stood in their dormitory and watched Snape and McGonagall muttering various Revealing Spells. The sudden arrival of two professors also aroused the curiosity of other Gryffindors, especially the Weasley twins. However, they were soon forced out by a thin-lipped McGonagall.

"I am fairly certain this is an Illusion," after examining both cloaks for a few minutes, Professor Snape pointed at the fake one, "with a Compelling Charm on it. Your expertise, Minerva, please."

McGonagall jabbed the material sharply. The fluid-like, silvery nature of the material was gone, instead, it was snow white and velvet-like. "Unicorn hair," whispered McGonagall, "very clever."

Snape and McGonagall collected the pile of Unicorn hair, its package, and the replica of Dumbledore's note, insisting that they check for further curses, and left the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Christmas tea was as spectacular as Harry remembered, except McGonagall and Snape looked more serious. Then they went outside to play. Watching the Weasley twins enchanting snowballs to chase Quirrell's turban, an idea flicked to Harry's mind. He and Ron later made a deal with the twins, and promised to pay them 10 Galleons each if they made Quirrell's turban as miserable as possible for the rest of the year. The rest of the day was spent watching Quirrell running around the school with fierce snowballs colliding with the back of his head. Harry and Ron shared a high-five under their robes.

That night, after sending Sirius his Patronus, Ron bid Harry good luck as he went out to look for the Mirror of Erised. A few steps out of the Portrait hole, Harry had a feeling he was being followed. Without their research on Nicolas Flamel, Harry decided it best to take detours around the Castle, so that he could say he was "exploring" if asked. He could almost see his father beaming with pride at his 'first' use of the Cloak.

It took Harry half an hour to find the Mirror. He didn't need to examine its appearance this time, but the word "Erised" inevitably caught his eye. Desire, Harry thought, was what the mirror showed, and Erised is desire spelled backwards. Shouldn't it be? Re-reading the inscription, this time backwards, it made sense. "I show not your face but your heart's desire," Harry muttered under his breath, before taking a look at the mirror itself.

Harry gasped. "Mum? Dad?" The two people in the middle right beside him could not be mistaken. But there were others, many others, standing around them. Three faces on James' left in particular drew Harry's attention, "Pa -" There was a slight shuffling noise. Pinching himself, Harry refrained himself from calling Sirius' nickname. There he was, looking the same as he did in the Forest that night, laughing and clapping James' back. Remus, too, was beaming. Dora was beside him, holding little Teddy. The two of them looked happier than Harry had ever seen - except that night in the Forest, maybe. Beside Lily, Severus stood cooly. Although he wasn't smiling like the others, there was something in his face that told him he was happy. Looking further, Harry spotted an older version of Cedric, smiling humbly; Colin Creevey, holding his camera with excitement; Mad-Eye, less scarred and battle-worn, smiling lopsidedly; Fred and George, laughing and dancing energetically, all four of their ears intact; Dobby, wearing seven hats knitted by Hermione, bouncing up and down. Everyone who deserved to see the sunrise of Victory Day but didn't make it was there. All of them were talking, laughing, waving; carefree, alive, and untouched by war. Harry suddenly felt the air suffocating.

Sitting down, Harry started studying those faces; faces he thought he could never see, with innocence he had thought he would never found in them. His eyes searched the lines on them eagerly, trying to remember every single one of them. The dull ache that pressed on his heart since the end of the War alleviated. He knew it wasn't gone, that it would never go away, but it was more bearable now, just like crying with Teddy in his arms after Remus and Dora's funeral had helped him with his grief. Somehow, seeing them in this mirror convinced him he could save them all from the horrors and pain he experienced.

Several hours had passed. Dudley's old watch on his wrist told him it was time to go back to Gryffindor Tower. Tearing his gaze from the mirror was not as hard as his first time, but it did take Harry some will power to do so. Remembering his line, he murmured, "I'll come back", before quietly exiting the room.

The next night found Harry and Ron standing in front of the Mirror of Erised. Harry stood in the middle first, and Ron claimed he couldn't see anything. When they exchanged position, Ron's eyes widened.

"What is it, Ron? Did you see my parents?" Harry asked with anticipation.

"No - I see myself. I'm older, I think. I'm wearing badges. I think that's a prefect's badge, and I'm Quidditch Captain! Blimey, I just rode a dragon! Harry, I think I'm Head Auror!"

It took Harry most of his control not to snicker. Knowing Ron, he was just making everything up - from his first encounter with the mirror and their lives afterwards. In fact, Harry had a good idea what Ron was seeing.

"I want to see my parents." Harry prompted.

"Wha - No! You've been here all night! Let me -"

"You're only seeing yourself!" Harry pushed Ron gently, reminding him not to slip up anything.

"Harry! You can't -" They heard a noise outside. Harry spread his Cloak on both of them, and they sneaked out of the room before Mrs Norris could arrive.

The next night was Harry's turn to send his Patronus. They waited patiently till midnight, chatting with others on the Communicator. When the time came, Harry recalled the laughing faces of those in the mirror, and a proud stag burst from the tip of his wand, bouncing away through the window.

"So, back again, Harry?"

Harry sprung to his feet, and found Dumbledore smiling at him. "I'm sorry, Professor," he licked his lips quickly, "I didn't see you."

"Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you," said Dumbledore. Harry let out a breath of relief. So they hadn't roused any suspicions yet.

"So," said Dumbledore, slipping off the desk to sit on the floor with Harry, "you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."

"I didn't know it was called that, Sir."

"But I expect you've realized by now what it does."

Harry thought for a moment, before repeating "I show not your face but your heart's desire."

"Precisely. I'm glad you closely inspected the inscription." said Dumbledore cheerfully, before changing to a more solemn tone, "The mirror shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You, who have never known your family, see them standing around you. Ronald Weasley, who has always been overshadowed by his brothers, sees himself standing alone, the best of all of them. However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible."

Harry didn't say anything, so Dumbledore went on, "The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed."

Nodding slowly, Harry pulled his Cloak back on and quietly headed to the Gryffindor Tower. In the dormitory, Ron was sitting on his bed, waiting. "Well?"

"He was definitely stalking us," Harry sat down quietly, "but I don't think he noticed anything particularly suspicious. The first day I almost blurted out Padfoot, and he didn't ask."

"That doesn't mean he didn't notice, mate."

"It doesn't mean anything for him yet. For all we know, I could be calling someone Papa."


	10. 10 Nobert & Detention

10: Nobert & Detention

Harry and Ron filled Hermione in about their Christmas on her first day back, and they spent an entire evening talking about what they saw in the Mirror of Erised. Harry was right, Ron did see his entire family happy and whole, running around the Burrow. ("Me and Hermione are married, Harry, so are you and Ginny. Mum and Dad looked so proud of us. None of us look like we've been through a bloody War! And Fred and George were on Percy's either side, arms wrapping around them! Bill and Fleur were holding their baby, and you were bending down holding little Teddy's hand, he was so happy that his hair was changing colour like mad!") Harry grinned uncontrollably at the mental image. He had indeed missed Teddy, but Malfoy had been ensuring them that the other world will simply go on like nothing had happened, and in that world, he would still be there for Teddy. After all, Harry often told himself, it was only a temporary goodbye. He'll try his hardest to make sure little Teddy would exist in this world, and still be little Teddy.

"I still wish I'll have a chance to meet that mirror. It sounds so fascinating." Sighed Hermione.

Harry simply shook his head, "you'll see something like House-Elves, Goblins, and Wizards at peace or something. Besides, as fascinating as it sounds, it actually takes a lot of willpower to not dwell on it."

"Stop underestimating us, Harry! We all know you can throw off Riddle's Imperio, it doesn't mean none of us have the willpower to resist temptation!" Hermione hissed, "and I was the one who warned you about the Resurrection Stone!"

Wiping off his grin, Harry said grimly, "it's not as hard as the Imperius, but if you stumble on it by accident -"

"You stumbled on it by accident!" Hermione looked exasperated.

"And I could barely function until the new term began!" Remembering his first encounter with the mirror, Harry couldn't help but feel ashamed, "if it wasn't for Dumbledore, I'd go there every night and go mad. You weren't here. Ask Ron!"

Ron looked sheepish, and immediately challenged both of them with a game of Gobstones.

* * *

The Winter term went by smoothly. Harry found himself grateful for his uneventful weeks following Christmas holidays. He regularly spent his time with Neville and Susan's friends, hearing about their lives and simply enjoying their company. He, Ron and Hermione also snuck out a few nights per week to do some extra training in Defence and Transfiguration. The Room provided Harry a complete series of A Guide to Auror Training, which included all six subjects in conventional Auror Training (Combat Skills and Strategy, Concealment and Disguise, Stealth and Tracking, Information Gathering and Usage, and Basic Healing), and he has been studying off the pack line by line, following all the practices suggested by the pack.

The beginning of March brought them occasional sunny days. It was during one of those scarce warm days when Hagrid came into the library, humming his way through the books about dragons. The trio decided not to ask in the castle, and headed to Hagrid's hut an hour later. Having experiences around real, grown dragons, they tried extra hard to convince Hagrid to get rid of it, yet their effort was again, in vain. By the end of the day, they all agreed to help out when the egg hatched.

The day came faster than expected. One Wednesday morning, Harry received Hagrid's note and they skived off Herbology to observe dragon-hatching. It was admittedly a unique experience that none of them had seen before. Harry and Hermione had the opportunity to watch butterflies breaking through their pupa, but it was nothing compared to this. They watched with curiosity as the crack on the egg grew larger and larger, and small pieces of shells flying off as the baby dragon broke it with its wings. After two hours, the crack finally became a hole that would allow the dragon's head to peek through with more clefts extending from it. The bell rang, and with a final crack, Nobert(a) spread its wings, and the egg shattered.

"There's a good lad!" Exclaimed Hagrid, his eyes filled with happy tears, "come to Mummy!"

Harry vaguely remembered watching his Hungarian Horntail model yawning and curling up and thinking dragons were all right. Watching Hagrid tending Nobert like a mother just redoubled this belief. _Stop_ , he told himself, _in a week it'll lit almost everything in this hut on fire._

Ron did a double take and contacted Charlie immediately, who asked them to be at the Astronomy Tower at midnight on Saturday. However, Hagrid fought the idea every step of the way. Without Malfoy poking his nose around, it took them extra effort to convince Hagrid to send Nobert to Charlie. When they finally did, it was Thursday evening, and they had barely enough time to make a safe plan.

At eleven pm sharp, Harry and Hermione arrived at Hagrid's hut under the Cloak, followed by a Disillusioned Ron. They carried Nobert's box a few yards towards the castle by hand before switching to Disillusion and Leviate it. Ron then took off his Charm and joined them under the Cloak. The three of them made their way safely up to the Astronomy Tower with fifteen minutes to spare, which they used to reverse any evidences of advanced magic and enjoying the stillness of the night. At midnight, Charlie's friends showed up, picked up Nobert and left after brief greetings.

They made their way to Gryffindor Tower safely. However, the next day, after meeting Astoria and Ginny in the Room of Requirement, the trio and Malfoy were found on the seventh-floor corridor by McGonagall. Predictably, it cost each of them 50 points and they were assigned detention in the Forest with Hagrid.

It was why Harry was now standing beside a small clearing, staring at the dead unicorn, and feeling sorry for the beautiful, elegant creature who symbolized innocence. Malfoy, too, was awestruck by the creature's pitiful death, and seemed unable to move.

A hooded figure approached the clearing, and Harry felt the familiar burning pain on his forehead. Being used to all kinds of pain, especially that of his scar's, Harry didn't even flinch this time. However, the sense of dread that always accompany the pain spread from his chest to his entire body. It was disturbing to watch Quirrell drinking Unicorn blood. Harry felt Malfoy holding his breath, and he himself was tempted to simply close his eyes - but the danger was so near that he simply couldn't shut one of his senses.

Noticing his company, the hooded Quirrell slid towards them, silvery blood dropping from the corner of his mouth. Harry tightened the grip on his wand, ready to defend Malfoy and his friend. However, he did not want to attack unless it was absolutely necessary: having Riddle underestimate him had always been an advantage to Harry, and he wouldn't give it all away this early on. Time seemed to stop. Harry lifted the tip of his wand half an inch as Quirrell got closer, Malfoy grabbed his arm for support -

Fierce, hurried steps. Harry felt his body relax upon seeing Firenze, who charged at Quirrell with his hooves and banished it deeper into the forest.

"You are not from here." said Firenze as he turned to look at them. Malfoy was still too shocked to speak. Harry didn't feel like answering a statement that was not a question, so he simply nodded as confirmation.

"You have seen darkness," continued Firenze, "and you wish to prevent it."

Harry nodded again. Malfoy opened his mouth, and received a sharp elbow from Harry. Firenze spoke again, "Harry Potter, beware. You are not safe here."

"Thank you," said Harry, sending green sparks to the sky, "we just told Hagrid our location, do you mind waiting for him with us?"

The Centaur agreed willingly, but remained silent for the next few minutes, until Hagrid pushed through the bushes with Ron and Hermione. Seeing them safe with Firenze, Ron and Hermione let out a breath and relaxed, leaving Hagrid the only one still concerned, "Yer all right, Harry? Malfoy?"

Harry smiled reassuringly while Malfoy mumbled something none could hear. It was then the other's attention were drew to the deceased Unicorn. There were more steps from many directions, sounding impatient. Harry figured they were Bane, Morgorian, and the rest of their herd.

"Innocence is always the most vulnerable," said Firenze before he ran off into the forest to join his herd.

That night, Harry lay in his bed and recalled both times of this particular detention. They were distinctively different, as Firenze did not mention Riddle or Philosopher's Stone at all this time, but his comment on the innocence was startlingly similar both times. The wording, though, made the difference. "Always the innocent are the first victims," Firenze's first warning rang through time and echoed in Harry's brain, mixing with the freshly spoken "Innocence is always the most vulnerable." He was sure these differences were of some significance, but feeling exhausted, Harry quickly drifted into a night of shallow and disturbed sleep.


	11. 11 Facing Quirrel

11: Facing Quirrell

Harry lay in his bed, completely awake. It was dawn, yet his brain was fast whirling despite constantly waking up throughout the night. He could still remember some bits and pieces of the dreams, but they were all fused together, one on top of each other. There were flashes, shouts, screams, crying, Riddle's cold voice, as well as summer days, warm breezes and laughters; Firenze's warnings and both of Trelawney's prophecy mixing with everything else. It took him some effort to practice Occlumency and calm down, and Harry was grateful that no one was woken up by him.

He was reading a chapter on Dark Magic detection when the rest of the dormitory stirred awake, accompanied by the cheerful mood that usually accompanied Friday mornings. Harry put down his book and joined the morning rush.

"All right, mate?" asked Neville.

Harry yawned and stretched, feeling the familiar physical exhaustion from insomnia, "yeah. Detention wasn't pleasant last night."

Neville didn't press further. However, Ron kept shooting glares that said "we'll talk about this later", and Harry inwardly groaned at the thought of he and Hermione barraging him with concern and questions.

The mental image came true as soon as they reached breakfast. It had become an unspoken rule among the trio: whenever one of them appeared to be troubled, the three sat down together at the first opportunity and dealt with the problem. It had helped them cope after the war, so the tradition was continued, and they were all pleased to see it being used less and less often.

Hermione cast several _Muffliato'_ s in all directions, and pursed her lips. Ron had the same serious look when he was playing chess. Harry, however, was intimidated by their reaction. After all, their Heart-to-Heart sessions hadn't been held for a few months.

"You'd better start talking, mate." said Ron hopefully, looking sheepish as Hermione shot daggers in his direction.

Knowing the unavoidable, Harry rested his head in his palms, "you remember Firenze?"

Ron and Hermione nodded. Harry continued, "the first time I met him was that detention in the forest. He saved me from Quirrell and told me Riddle was trying to steal it. Then he and the other Centaurs got into some argument and he said 'Always the innocent are the first victims'. I think Hagrid was there last time, too. This time he did banish Quirrell from the us but he knew about our situation. He didn't say much other than telling me beware, which we've been doing from Day One considering my track record. But then before he left us to join the others -"

"Innocence is always the most vulnerable," whispered Hermione. Ron, too, recalled the Centaur's words.

"So what do you think it means?" asked Ron. When nobody answered, he screwed up his eyebrows, "and you've been thinking about it all night."

Harry didn't answer, and focused on eating his eggs. Ron and Hermione resolved to eating following Harry's lead. The breakfast was silent, but Harry could see Hermione was racking her brain thinking about different interpretations of Firenze's words, and Ron kept shooting concerned looks towards him.

"You need to go back to bed." said Ron sternly after they all finished eating. Hermione looked like she couldn't agree more, but Harry shook his head.

"C'mon, Harry. It's not like you'll fall behind skiving today. Sprout will understand, and Snape…" He seemed to recognize the problem, "we'll tell him you have a fever or something. He'll buy it. Besides, you really look ill."

Harry sighed, "thanks, Ron. I'll nap after lunch. It's not like I can shut my mind off and fall asleep right now."

Ron looked like he wanted to protest, but decided against it after seeing Harry's face. Reluctantly, he picked up his books and headed to Herbology with Harry and Hermione.

The cloud and rain cleared up as March turned into April, instead, it brought wind howling over the valley. Harry himself enjoyed the warm air rushing against him, ruffling his incorrigible hair, but Ron and Hermione preferred to stay inside the castle as much as possible. Easter came and go, Harry was glad to have established his own stash of chocolate - a habit he'd picked up from Remus, just in case of Dementors. And the approaching of May brought an increased workload and anxiety over the student body of Hogwarts: Percy had been talking repetitively about OWLs; Neville spent evenings with Hermione studying Transfiguration and Potions; even Fred and George ceased their mayhem centred routine and chewed their quills as they sat down and revise for the exams.

The trio and Malfoy were having a relatively relaxed time. Quirrell hadn't been bothering Harry, but they believed his priority was the stone, and Riddle might try something more than strangling Harry in the end. Their weekly meetings were now primarily about possible plots and how to counter them, while Malfoy and Astoria spent two hours every week forcing Harry to master Occlumency. The stress of the end-of-year event was perceptible on all six of them, which they blamed on the exams, but having faced far worse, none of them were strongly affected. If any, Harry kept finding himself sitting in the library, staring blankly at the books, and revising details of numerous plans. Visualisation of possible events, Harry found, worked far better than simply recalling plans step by step.

Finally came the night after weeks of preparation. They had already pressed Hagrid about how to pass Fluffy earlier that day, and decided against asking McGonagall ("she'd physically hold us down", said Ron). Anticipation rather than fear filled the trio as they waited to repeat their first real adventure in their dorms.

10pm came and passed. Harry and Ron snuck down to the empty Common Room, where Hermione pretended to be reading second-year textbooks. They quietly acknowledged each other before heading to the portrait hole together, and Neville stood up to stop them.

Ron frowned at Hermione, who had a pained and torn expression. Harry knew she was tempted to simply Body-Bind Neville, but did not want to hurt their friend this time. Neville kept staring at them with sheer determination, and Harry saw the man who greeted them in Hog's Head behind the eleven-year-old face.

"He can come with us," said Harry, "he can help us."

Ron and Hermione's eyes widened with understanding, Neville looked completely in shock.

"Listen, Neville," explained Harry calmly, "we need to take care of something important. It may be related to You-Know-Who," Neville's face turned pale, but Harry continued with a calming voice, "we figure it shouldn't be life-threatening," Ron snorted quietly, "but it will be challenging, like magical plants and all. You can help us."

Neville pondered for a minute. Harry could see fear written on his face. But it was mixed with determination shortly. "All right," Neville whispered, still struggling to keep his voice steady, "I'll go with you."

They made their way to the third-floor corridor, tricking Mrs Norris and Peeves along the way. When they finally arrived at Fluffy's chamber, Harry was relieved to see the harp still playing. He renewed the Charm non-verbally when Neville was helping Ron and Hermione removing Fluffy's Palm away from the trap door.

Harry volunteered to go down first after giving Ron and Hermione each a significant look. Through the corner of his eyes, he saw them nodding slightly before he jumped without hesitation, embracing the Devil's Snare that was waiting for them.

A second after he gave the signal, Ron dropped from the trap door, followed by Hermione. Neville hopped down at last, and jumped away from the plant instantly, gasping, "Harry, it's Devil's Snare!"

Ron swore, Hermione screamed, and Harry was trying his best not to laugh and appear to be apprehended. "How do we get rid of it?" shouted Harry.

Neville was already pacing along the chamber reciting everything he knew about about the plant. When he mentioned that it feared light and warmth, Ron ordered Hermione to light a fire. What happened next, though, caught Harry by complete amusement.

"Fire?" shrieked Hermione, "But there isn't any wood!"

" _Wood_?" Ron bellowed, Harry could only imagine how Ron was suppressing his laughter even as they were suffocating by the plant, "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"

Hermione conjured the fire that saved all three of them. On their way to the next Chamber, Ron couldn't help but mock Hermione again for "forgetting" magic, an action which Harry found completely understandable yet confused Neville.

They retrieved the key with ease. At first, Harry was tempted to simply Summon it. However, with Neville watching their every single move, they couldn't do anything that obvious. In the end, Harry resolved to chase the key on the broom, while silently casting _Accio Key_. Neville exclaimed excitedly how the Key turned around at the precise right time, Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged a look and smiled.

With the four of them, Ron played a slightly different game, yet it again resulted him sacrificing himself to let Harry Checkmate the King. As much as Harry hoped for Ron to conjure a shield, he himself knew too well what sacrifice meant. Therefore, he hurried off to finish the game as soon as Ron was knocked out, not giving Neville or Hermione time to react. When the King dropped its crown, the three of them hurried to check on Ron. Harry was relieved to feel the strong pulse on his wrist, given the amount of blood that ran from his nose. He then ordered Neville to stay and take care of Ron.

"But you might need my help!" protested Neville, "what if there's another deadly plant?"

They were running out of time. The Chess game had already taken longer than expected, and Harry wasn't sure how long Quirrell had been in front of the mirror. "Neville, listen to me," he heard Hermione speaking quickly, "Ron needs to be taken care of, and you are better at that than the both of us combined. Ron's one of the best friends I've ever had, and I want him to be all right." Hermione was close to tears, and Harry knew she wasn't at all acting, "I can't stand leaving him here alone and unconscious, and you are good at looking after people. Would you stay with him, for me, please?"

Emotions that were far more complex than a 11-year-old could understand filled the chamber with Hermione's voice. Neville was again shocked by Hermione's pleading. Nonetheless, he nodded, and whispered, "promise me you'll come back."

Hermione seemed unable to speak. Even Harry was still shaken by her sudden outburst. However, he was able to choke out a few words calmly and steadily. "I promise," he said, trying not to imagine facing Quirrell alone, "we'll be back before long."

Harry suddenly found himself unable to meet Neville's eyes. Instead, he turned around and marched out of the room with Hermione, praying that Neville wouldn't know anything until Hermione went back. Upon entering the next chamber, Harry cursed as the Troll started stirring - they'd taken too long.

"Stun on three," he looked at Hermione, who gave a nod, "aim at the eyes - one, two, three, Stupefy!"

The troll, who was sitting up, let out a growl and slid down unconscious. Harry dragged Hermione out and into the last obstacle.

They both remembered well which potion was which, but it never harmed to be cautious. So Hermione took her time, reading the parchment and pointing at different flasks, checking and double checking, until she picked out the same two flasks. This time, Harry knew only he could go on and face Riddle, so he took the tiny vial without protest. Hermione bid him good luck before they made a toast, downed the potions together, and went on separate ways. In the next Chamber, Quirrell was waiting for him.

"You!" Yelped Harry. As a part of the plan, he played his lines just like last time, even blaming Snape for sending him the necklace and the fake Cloak. So far, it went well, and Quirrell confessed to order a House-Elf steal one of his presents so he could transfigure something cursed to make a copy of it. Harry inwardly thanked the Elf for taking the Cloak instead of anything else - he wouldn't be able to tell the difference otherwise.

Then Quirrell's attention was back to the mirror, and Riddle's voice suggested using Harry. He let out a breath as he saw nothing but the scene he had done that Christmas.

"Well, what do you see?" asked Quirrell. Harry decided to let slip some half-truth.

"I - I see someone I don't know getting the stone - because he only wanted it to protect it, not to use it."

The scene melted, and Harry cursed silently as he felt a lump in his pocket. Riddle called him out instantly, and tried to convince him face to face. This time, careful not to insult him too much, Harry shouted a few carefully-chosen colourful words, successfully raising Riddle's temper.

"Kill him!" Riddle hissed, and Quirrell lifted his wand. Harry gripped his wand tightly but decided to wait for Quirrell's first move. After all, he didn't get to witness what Quirrell could do last time.

" _Avada Kedavra!_ " Shouted Quirrell. Harry, however, was prepared. Upon hearing the first two syllables, Harry jumped aside, allowing the green light blasting off several blocks from the stairs behind him. Lifting his wand as he moved, Harry yelled " _Expelliarmus_ " as the Killing Curse soared beside him. Quirrell's wand flew in the air, and Harry caught it with ease.

Harry watched as Quirrell marched forward, and tucked both wands securely in the inside pocket of his robes. He'd need both his hands free in a moment, Quirrell extended one hand to strangle Harry, but Harry seized this opportunity and grabbed the hand tightly. Pain seared through his scar. It was one of his worst ones, worse than the Battle of Hogwarts, worse than the night Mr Weasley was bitten by Nagini. The only two other occasions he could think of having pain like this was when Riddle touched him in the Graveyard and when he was possessed after Sirius' death. Quirrell's other hand closed on his hands now, trying to pry away his fingers, only to be burnt again. He could hear Quirrell screaming with pain - he was biting his lips not to scream. Then it all stopped. Quirrell stared at his hands with shock, Riddle sticking out of the back of his hand. Harry felt the special type of exhaustion only to be felt after facing Riddle. His legs were shaking, but he knew he could hang on till the end; he had to finish this.

Quirrell moved forward again. This time, Harry grabbed his face without hesitation. Reminding himself to keep him alive, he released him as soon as they both collapsed on the ground. Shadows appeared before his eyes, and Harry knew he didn't have much time. He was relieved to see the spirit of Riddle making it way out of Quirrell's breathing body, and the last thing he was aware of before passing out was hurried steps that seemed to be from hundreds of miles away.


	12. 12 The End of a Successful Year

12\. The End of a Successful Year

Harry had always found his return to consciousness as curious experiences, and this time was no exception. Despite the blackness that seemed to last an eternity, he could feel his surrounding change from emptiness to a filled stillness. He was breathing, too, slowly and deeply taking full advantage of the clear, nourishing air. He knew he was ready to open his eyes.

It was dark. Blinking rapidly, Harry realized he didn't have any glasses. Reaching beside him, he felt them on the nightstand and quickly put them on. Two things came to his mind immediately: he was in the Hospital Wing, and it was at night.

Harry attempted to sit up and look around, but his arms gave away before he could sit securely, and he slid down quickly. A pair of hands seized him. With a sudden burst of energy, Harry reached to his pockets instinctively, only to find himself in dressing gown. The air in front of him rippled, Hermione showed herself as she pulled off the Invisibility Cloak.

"Hermione? Wha-"

Hermione covered his mouth with her hand. She turned away and cast a Muffliato at Madam Pomfrey's office door, before helping him sit up.

"I'm glad you're awake, Harry," whispered Hermione, "but don't be too loud, Ron's asleep."

"Ron?" croaked Harry, panic I took over him quickly, "why is Ron here? Was he hurt that badly -"

Hermione shushed him and handed him a glass of water, which he gratefully accepted. "Ron's fine," she smiled brightly, "Madam Pomfrey wanted to keep him here for the night. You're just up early, that's all."

"How long -"

"About twenty hours. It's just past ten. You looked much better than last time when you came in." Harry smiled weakly as relief washed over him. Another wave of exhaustion hit him, and Hermione seemed to see it on his face, and pushed him back to lying, "You need sleep, Harry. There's a Dumbledore to be dealt with tomorrow, and it will take a lot out of you. I need to go, anyways. The others are waiting."

Hermione was right, talking with Dumbledore the next day almost drained him out again. Harry tried his best to act like 11 while speaking his lines, at the same time picking out appropriate memories in case Dumbledore was using Legilimency. He didn't ask about Snape this time, but he did feel like asking about the prophecy was necessary. As expected, Dumbledore down right refused to answer and kept a perfectly cheerful face while speaking. In the end, though, Harry couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Despite his efforts, Quirrell, as Dumbledore told him, was killed by Riddle as an afterthought. Harry knew Riddle well enough to predict something like this to happen, but losing a potentially innocent life still broke Harry's cheerful mood.

Their little adventure spread around the school on that very day, and admirers came one after the other to talk to Harry. Therefore, Harry spent the afternoon receiving various sweets from people he hadn't even met. He tried to be patient, considerate and polite, and engaged them in brief conversations, but as evening came closer, he was finding it harder to stay cheerfully awake. He was extremely grateful at Madam Pomfrey, who shooed everyone away claiming visiting hours just ended an hour early that afternoon, and immediately fell asleep after finishing his dinner.

The trio and Malfoy didn't attend the End-of-Year Feast. Instead, they took food straight from the kitchen and met Astoria and Ginny in the Room of Requirement, celebrating a year of success. They each retold some highlights of the year, ending with Ron's animated retelling of what happened under the trap door. Everyone burst into laughing at Hermione's "but there isn't any wood!"

Just when they were calming down, Ginny chuckled to herself and murmured "there's Wood in Oliver", which sent them into another fit of laughter. Holding his stomach and wiping tears from his face, Harry felt like he hadn't been this happy for a long time.

There were still arrangements concerning the summer that needed to be made. Therefore, the six of them were ushered by Malfoy to sit in their usual seats and start making plans.

"We have a problem," he said, "I have virtually no control over Dobby - If my order contradicts my father's, mine doesn't hold."

"But you can order Dobby not to bother Harry!" Protested Ron.

Malfoy shook his head before speaking grimly, "he's too damn good at finding loopholes. Even if I told him not to seal the platform barrier, he'll do it and say he's 'protecting Harry Potter from danger', and he's not afraid of punishing himself from doing things like that."

"Nutter." Muttered Astoria, who immediately received a sharp glare from Hermione and Ginny, and smiled sheepishly as Harry and Ron shouted their protest.

"So that means I'll be locked up without any form of communication?" Harry couldn't stop the bitterness in his voice. He didn't want to spend another summer locked up, starved, and completely shut off from the Wizarding World, especially without his wand. However, he regretted saying it as soon as he met Ron's eyes. Malfoy and Astoria flinched; Hermione fighter in her seats.

"We'll take you in," whispered Ginny, sounding optimistic, "we'll find a way to convince Mum and Dad -"

"It took me a month plus Dobby's Hovering Charm to convince Dad, Ginny," said Ron quietly.

"We could say he wasn't contacting any of you and they were starving him and locking him up -" Ginny was getting hysterical. Ron shook his head grimly,

"They won't take it seriously. I bullied Fred and George to fly the car and they only believed me when they saw bars on his window -"

"Bars? On the window?" exclaimed Astoria.

Harry rubbed his face and groaned in exasperation, "guys, not the right time."

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence instantly. Harry was getting short-tempered by his friends' pitying looks. Finally, Malfoy spoke, "Potter, are you able to keep your Communicator from you Aunt and Uncle?"

He could, thought Harry. If he hid it on him, and hid it well, he could save it from confiscation. But there was no way he could get a quill or any ink, nor could he deactivate the parchment when necessary. As if reading his mind, Malfoy waved his hand impatiently, "you don't need to write, Potter. Just read what we've got to say. At least you'll know what's going on until Weasley gets you. And you," he turned to face Ron, "will persuade your parents as soon as you get home. I don't care what you do, Weasley, ask, whine, fight, beg, I don't care, but you need to get Scarhead out of there as soon as possible. And do Merlin a favour, take a leaf of Weaslette's book and start exaggerating!"

Ron opened his mouth indignantly, but changed his mind quickly. Rescuing his best friend from the Dursleys was far more important than outwitting the Ferret. Harry looked at him expectantly. Ron swallowed hardly and nodded. Ginny squeezed Harry's hand for support.

"And I'll see if I can write with a filled pen," Harry announced, earning an approving look from Hermione.

"That reminds me," Hermione slapped her head, "Harry and I won't be able to send our Patronuses during the summer."

"Easy, Granger," Malfoy said lazily, "I believe Weasley and I can manage, with occasional help from Weaslette. And Dusty and I can feed the dog."

They spent the rest of the night brainstorming plans for the next year. It was originally Ginny's idea, since they'd be using her as the bait for a whole year, ample precautions and precise manipulation were necessary to minimize the number of victims and, if at all, casualties. At five to midnight, they bid each other goodbye, and left the Room of Requirement accordingly. Harry told Ron and Hermione to go ahead, before taking out his wand.

It was his last time sending Prongs to keep Padfoot company in Merlin knows how long, and he wanted the perfect Patronus for his godfather. Closing his eyes, Harry concentrated on the precise image shown by the Mirror of Erised six months ago, recalling every single line on the deceased faces, hearing their chatters and laughters, watching them live happily. It took him a few minutes to immerse himself into their world, and he was ready.

"Expecto Patronum", whispered Harry. A wisp of energy soared through him, warmed the fingertips of his wand hand, and propelled through his wand. He opened his eyes, just in time to see Prongs, brighter than any Patronuses he'd seen, bounce into the air and vanish into silvery mist. Harry smiled, Padfoot was going to have a good night.

Harry saw Cedric again on the Hogwarts express, and was glad to see him older, taller, and more handsome. Cedric noticed him staring and waved friendly. Harry returned a shy smile, making a mental note to befriend the older boy next year. He, Ron and Hermione spent their entire train ride on Exploding Snap, Gobstones and Chess. Neville and Susan visited their compartment briefly to wish each other a happy holiday, and Malfoy dropped in with Crabbe and Goyle, congratulating each other on a good year. When the train slowed down, the trio took turns to get changed. Seizing his last minutes in the magical world, Harry took out his wand and Communicator.

"You have fought valiantly," muttered Harry under his breath, before crumpling the piece of parchment into a ball.

"You've gone barmy, Harry." Ron stared at his actions a little too seriously.

Harry smirked, "I'll chuck it in the bin when they search my pocket, and get it back when I cook them dinner."

Ron smiled, "simple and effective. I like it, mate!"


	13. 13 A Not So Different Summer

13\. A Not So Different Summer

Harry spent his first summer back doing chores and wondering how everyone was. There was no mail, not that he was expecting any, and Hedwig again was locked up in her cage. Harry, determined to treat her better, went outside whenever he could to catch frogs for her. The Communicator helped him feel better: every night he lay in his bed and watched his friends tease each other. It was obvious they made an effort to include him, mentioning his name and talk about his life here or there. Ron even went out of his way to write in Harry's space, mimicking Harry's style of speaking; something that slightly annoyed Hermione but was deemed amusing by Ginny and Astoria. It was the only time of the day when Harry felt relaxed and content.

He tried to write in it with Muggle devices. However, none of his messages managed to sink in. To this day, Harry had tried pencils, pens, filled pens, ball pens, markers, permanent markers, and even crayons, nothing worked. Consequently, his parchment was now filled with all sorts of marks left by his failed attempts. Harry decided a good Scourgify was on his way as soon as he arrives at the Burrow.

Harry made little progress with Dudley. Although he wasn't afraid of magic anymore, and even showed mild interest in the magical world, Dudley was still too shy to actively converse with Harry, and preferred his computer over Harry. With all his stuff locked away and a still-hostile Uncle, Harry had no way to lure him into his room, either. The only good thing, though, was that there were no more Harry Hunting. Without having to run away from Dudley and his friends, Harry had extra time and energy to reflect and plan ahead.

They hadn't been planning on the Communicator at all this summer. Harry supposed it was because they were waiting for him. During their planning sessions, Harry was always the one to predict their receptions. Without him, their team could be spending hours finalizing a plan that would never work. He wished every day that Ron could come soon, but it seemed Ron and Ginny's combined effort was not enough to convince Mr and Mrs Weasley. However, he was promised the other day, they would come as soon as possible if there were any problems. Harry cursed under his breath as he read Ron's line. It looked like he couldn't stop Dobby from destroying Vernon's precious dinner party at all.

It was his birthday again. Harry finished his chores quietly and quickly, and earned himself a long break after lunch. He sat down on his bed and grabbed the Communicator out of habit, and saw Malfoy's message, "Dobby's gone." He sat up right away and looked out through the windows. Indeed, there he was, disguised in the bushes with only his eyes distinguishable. Seeing Harry, the eyes blinked, and disappeared in a second.

After some more chores, cleaning up, and a simple dinner, Harry retreated to his room and found Dobby bouncing on his bed. Mentally sighing, he sat down to deal with the Elf.

"Er… Dobby," said Harry, remembering how he gained Kreature's loyalty, "would you mind calming down a bit? Maybe you could sit down -"

It was apparently the wrong thing to say, as Dobby sobbed hysterically, shrieking how no one ever asked him to sit down like an equal. Harry never missed a wand and a Silencing Charm this much.

"Dobby, listen to me," pleaded Harry, "I need you to be quiet. The people downstairs, they shouldn't be able to hear us."

Dobby stopped shrieking instantly. Harry felt a surge of warm feeling in his chest. He'd always wondered how he'd gained Dobby's loyalty, and now he knew that from the second he asked, politely, Dobby to sit down, a magical bond was formed between them. Even when Dobby was still enslaved by the Malfoys, he responded to Harry's orders as long as it didn't contradict Lucius'.

Dobby spoke again, this time keeping it quiet. Harry didn't interrogate Dobby too much about the "mortal danger" he would be in, but still refused to promise not to go to Hogwarts. Dobby then let slip that he was holding all Harry's letters, and refused to give them back. After an exhausting interaction, which included Harry physically constraining the elf twice to prevent it from hurting itself, Harry knew the cause was lost.

"I'm really, really sorry, Dobby," whispered Harry with the whole world's sincerity, "but I cannot make the promise."

"Then Harry Potter leaves Dobby no choice," said the elf saidly. Harry knew what was coming, and didn't bother to follow Dobby downstairs. In fact, he quickly grabbed a magazine, sunk in his bed, and pretended to flick through it.

A crash from downstairs, and Harry knew the potion was spilled. Someone, Harry supposed to be Petunia, screamed. Harry remembered how Vernon and Petunia tried to sooth the Mason's, and sniggered. He knew it was far from over, but a little embarrassment for Vernon would always be hilarious. Only Harry did feel sorry for the Masons: they were truly the innocent victims thrown at the centre of a family's drama.

Another horrifying scream and some shouting, the front door being slammed, and heavy steps coming upstairs. Harry tensed up, ready to react -

"What-on-earth-were-you-doing?" bellowed Vernon. Harry jumped up from his bed, "you ruined EVERYTHING, boy, EVERYTHING! What were you playing at?"

"Nothing, Uncle Vernon," Harry whispered, successfully sounding scared and innocent, "I was just reading." He pointed at the magazine on his bed.

His uncle's face was already purple and was turning darker by the second. Harry stepped back as Vernon came into his room, shoving the letter into his hand. "Read it," he hissed, "Go on - read it!"

Harry read the letter out loud, feeling as scared as he was first reading it. This time, it was Vernon's reaction rather than not going back to Hogwarts he was afraid of.

As soon as he finished the letter, Vernon's fat hand clutched around his neck and pinned him against the wall. "And-you-said-you-did-nothing?"

Harry never missed his 19-year-old body this much: at the very least, he would be able to punch Vernon in the face and not be afraid of any consequences. However, at twelve, the most he could do was prying against those fingers futilely, struggling for breath. Harry felt like he was eight again, and made Dudley's favorite robot disappear mysteriously. He half hoped Riddle to stick out of Vernon's head, at least he would leave him alone…

"I don't know what happened!" choked Harry. He was getting dizzy from the lack of oxygen. Vernon seemed to realize it, too, and released his grip. Harry dropped a few inches before touching the floor. Panting and shaking, he stood up, rubbed his neck and stared at Vernon with contempt.

"If you say so… Boy, I'm locking you up, do you hear me? You're never going back to that school… Never… And if you try and magick yourself out - they'll expel you!" With that, Vernon left the room and slammed the door shut.

At ten thirty that evening, writings showed up on the parchment timely. Harry watched Ron and Hermione bicker before Ron suddenly stopped writing. Astoria and Hermione thought he went to the washroom or something, and asked Ginny to "teach him some manners", except Ginny wasn't responding, either. Just when the girls were getting worried, Ron's lines appeared in Ron's block, his writing messier than usual.

RW: Dad heard of your warning. We're coming tomorrow night. Hang in there.

Harry let out a laugh. He could imagine Ron and Ginny eavesdropping the hushed conversation between Mr and Mrs Weasley. Harry was also sure that Ron pressed his parents tightly, even shouting at them, so that he, Ron's best friend, could be safe and well-treated a few days earlier. Various messages of "congratulations" appeared on the parchment, with Hermione and Ginny repetitively telling him not to let Vernon get to him. For the second time of the day, Harry felt his heart warm. Still smiling, tears welled up in his eyes. Wiping them away, Harry stood up, swaying a little, and poured himself some water from the pitcher Petunia sent up earlier.

Harry watched the exchanges on the Communicator die off. It was well past midnight, and his team should all be asleep now. Harry, however, was feeling restless again. The pain on his neck told him it was bruising up, and he didn't know what to tell Ron and Ginny. Mrs Weasley, too, would treat him like some injured animal, which he might have appreciated if he was twelve, but he was actually twenty now, and did not feel comfortable being fussed over.

Harry spent the most of the night mentally preparing himself meeting the Weasleys. He didn't fall asleep until near dawn, only to wake up at a little after nine at Vernon installing bars over the window. Sighing heavily, he got up, and started pacing around the room. Occasionally, he would stop, grab a book from the bookshelf, skim it over, and shove it back roughly, and started pacing again. He knew he hadn't been doing that since the summer after Cedric died, and it definitely was not a good coping mechanism, but he couldn't help it. Being locked up at Privet Drive again had succeeded in making him regress. So Harry spent the morning pacing, until he was let out to use the loo and to take his lunch into his room. Knowing it was only going to last a few more hours, he tore half of his sandwich and gave it to Hedwig, who took it without showing any signs of affection. Harry understood she was not happy being locked up as well, and knew better than to snap at her.

By 3pm, the bars and the cat-flip were both securely installed, and Harry was left in complete solitude. His stomach growled in hunger, and he ignored it. He stopped pacing now, feeling tired from the lack of sleep, and lay down to flick through the same magazine for a hundredth time over the summer. Just a few more hours, he told himself, you've done this before, and you can do it again.

Time seemed to seep away in the slowest possible way just to torture Harry's sanity. He had dinner with Hedwig at six (left-over boiled vegetables and a muffin), and was let out to use the loo again at 7. Returning to his room, Harry began pacing again. He was getting impatient…

The hand on his watch turned 8 as the doorbell rang. Harry jumped up with excitement surging through his body. He ran to the door in two steps and pressed his ears against the keyhole.

"Who are you?" grumbled Vernon from the front door.

"Ah, good evening, sir," said Mr Weasley, excitement dripping from his voice. Harry could picture Ron standing beside him, face red with embarrassment, "Mr Dursleys, I believe?"

"Yes," Vernon answered reluctantly, before asking again, this time ruder, "who are you?"

"Arthur Weasley, sir. This is my son, Ron. We are here to pick up Harry Potter."

It was definitely the wrong thing to say, as Vernon snarled, "there is no Harry Potter" before slamming the door. There was no more movement from downstairs. Harry's heart dropped with disappointment.

Sitting back on his bed, Harry grabbed the Communicator, and stared as Ron's hand writing appeared, "Harry, turn on the light!"

So he obeyed. Ron then ordered him to turn it off, and turn it on again. Several exchanges later, a flash of bright light, and the bars were reduced into dust. Harry felt inflated as he heard the doorbell rang a second time, and Vernon's colourful words as he opened the door, again.

"Sir, please step aside," Harry only heard the coldness in Mr Weasley's voice once before, and that was when Harry was impersonating Runcorn at the Ministry, "it has brought to my attention that you are imprisoning a child. As a government official, I have the right to remove Mr Harry Potter from your household until further notice. And," he paused, Harry supposed he pulled out his wand, "do show some cooperation, Mr Dursley."

The last word was spat out, and Harry was glad Mr Weasley was here. It seemed Vernon no longer had the courage to chuck them out again. Harry heard footsteps getting closer, and finally stopping before his bedroom.

"I'll go get the keys," muttered Vernon, but Mr Weasley stopped him,

"No worries, sir." A second later, Harry heard the locks on his door clicking.

The door opened. A worried Ron, a disconcerted Mr Weasley, and an annoyed Vernon stood in the hallway. Upon seeing his friend, Ron's eyes widened as caught the bruise around his neck. Harry felt his cheeks blush. Mr Weasley, on the other hand, kindly introduced himself, looked around the room, and asked, "where's your stuff, Harry?"

"Cupboard under the stairs," muttered Harry dryly, and Mr Weasley quickly excused himself to check out his trunk, and ordered Ron and Harry to meet him in the car.

Ron took Hedwig's cage and dragged Harry out of the house, completely ignoring Vernon's feeble protests. They entered the car quickly, and Harry was relieved to see they were alone.

"What happened?" Ron breathed as they sat down at the back.

"Interrogation," answered Harry slyly, "plan gone wrong."

"How -" but he didn't get to finish his question. Mr Weasley had already taken out Harry's trunk, and was stuffing it into the back. Harry had reasons to believe he closed it with unnecessary force.

Nobody talked on their ride to the Burrow. Mr Weasley unlocked Hedwig upon Harry's request, and they all remained silent for the rest of the ride. Harry, feeling exhausted, dozed off before they reached the edge of Little Whinging.


	14. 14 Operation Dumping Lockhart

Ch 14: Operation Dumping Lockhart

"Harry, wake up!" Harry heard someone calling his name. But he didn't want to. He was too comfortable, too tired, to wake up.

"Harry, mate?" the same someone was shaking him gently, "wake up! We're home! We're at the Burrow!"

Harry shot up at the word "Burrow", and winced as it hurt his neck. It was then he realized that he had fallen asleep on Ron's shoulder. Feeling embarrassed, he tore away from his best friend, "you should've woken me up -"

However, he knew, too, Ron wouldn't have woken him up even if there was a Death Eater attack. Since after the War, the trio became particularly protective towards each other, especially when Harry was concerned. Sleep was one of the things they indulge each other without complaint, and Ron must already knew that Harry was having a hard time sleeping again.

"Don't bother," interrupted Ron, "I enjoyed it," he gave Harry a wink, "you're welcome."

Harry scowled before letting Ron guide him out of the car and to the house. Mr Weasley had already taken Hedwig's cage and his trunk, and both Weasley adults were waiting for them in the kitchen.

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Harry." Mrs Weasley stood up and shook Harry's hand, "you look like you could use some food. We have some minced pies, would you like some?"

Hearing food, Harry's stomach let out another growl. Mrs Weasley smiled and turned to work before Harry could answer. Five minutes later, she returned with a steaming hot mincing pie and a pitcher of pumpkin juice.

Both Weasley adults and Ron watched as Harry ate. Mr Weasley excused himself after a few minutes, and went upstairs to set up a camp bed in Ron's room. Mrs Weasley kept glancing the bruise on his neck but did not say anything. Harry supposed Mr Weasley warned her before they came in. Feeling rather uncomfortable, he shoved down the pie quickly and thanked Mrs Weasley for cooking. Ron then led Harry to his room upon his mother's orders.

Harry was feeling a little nervous when Ron stayed silent as they got ready for bed, but was grateful nonetheless. Dropping into his bed, he bid Ron a good night, and was only vaguely aware of Ron doing the same.

Harry woke up the next morning feeling well-rested. He put on his glasses and sat up. Ron was already up, sitting on his bed reading one of the books they "borrowed" from Room of Requirement. "Morning," murmured Harry. Ron looked up from his book and smiled,

"Morning, Harry. Mum said breakfast in 10."

Harry grinned. He had missed Mrs Weasley's cooking so much, and last night he was in such a rush that he didn't had the mind to enjoy it. He got changed quickly, and was ready by the time Mrs Weasley called for breakfast from downstairs.

Before he exited the room, though, Ron held out a room and warned him, "Mum and Dad are both thinking about talking to you, watch out."

Harry thanked Ron and the two headed downstairs where Mrs Weasley greeted them warmly. Soon, Percy, Fred and George came down yawning, followed by a red-faced Ginny. Ron introduced them to each other, and Harry was greeted warmly. The usual noisy breakfast gave Harry the perfect opportunity to think about Ron's warning, while stealing glances from Ginny.

When everyone was finished, Harry stood up to help with cleaning up out of habit, only to be pushed back into the chair by Mrs Weasley. Percy and Ginny quickly retreated to their rooms. She then ordered Fred, George and Ron to de-gnome the garden. Harry stood up again, and was again pushed down. Before he left, Ron gave Harry a "good luck" look. Harry smiled faintly.

"So, Harry," Mrs Weasley waited till the boys were gone, "Arthur told me there were bars on your window?"

Harry nodded. Mrs Weasley press on further, "mind telling me the reason? It's okay if you don't want to -" yet her tone suggested otherwise, "- Ron's been telling us some… Unpleasant… Things, and Arthur and I, we're just concerned."

"There was a misunderstanding," Harry decided on telling half-truths, "and they were afraid of me running away."

"And how, may I ask," she was fidgeting now, "did you get that bruise?" She shot a pointed look at Harry's neck.

It was Harry's turn to fidget. He had been preparing for this, yet it was still hard to talk about, especially since he didn't _need_ any special attention, not anymore. "Like I said, Mrs Weasley," Harry said slowly, carefully choosing his words, "there was a misunderstanding, and my uncle, he lost his temper and -"

"And choked you?" asked Mrs Weasley, her eyes glaring with fury.

"More like pinned me against the wall," muttered Harry. Mrs Weasley's eyes narrowed, "he was really angry at the time, you see. And I wasn't exactly… Behaving. And he didn't mean it. He let me go before long." Harry reassured, feeling more and more helpless by the minute. He hoped Ron was here to calm his mum down.

"I see," said Mrs Weasley coldly, "so you wouldn't mind if I report it to someone responsible?" Harry shrugged, "I'll fix it up as soon as we get this sorted. In the meantime, I want you to enjoy your stay here, all right?"

Harry nodded eagerly, and Mrs Weasley let him out to help Ron and the twins with the garden.

* * *

HG: Harry, are you there?

HP: What's up?

HG: Glad to hear from you. Doing all right?

HP: As good as Buckbeak.

AG: For Merlin's sake, just say it already!

HP: Say what?

DM: Holy Potter never admits personal problems.

RW: Shut up, Malfoy.

AG: Ron told us about last night, you being locked up, starved and choked and stuff.

HP: Blame Dobby on that.

DM: That's still my Elf you're blaming!

RW: Sorry, Malfoy. It's still your fault.

DM: Sod off, Weasel.

HP: Let's start with Dobby and his infamous Hovering Charm…

HG: Oh on, really?

HP: Really. So he crashed the pudding and Disapparated. And the owl that carried my official warning ruined Vernon's most important dinner party in his career.

RW: But he didn't choke you last time…

HP: I made a bad decision, that's all.

HG: Stop blaming this on yourself!

AG: What the hell happened?

HP: Last time I went after Dobby and attempted to stop him. Vernon saw me after it and automatically assumed that I did it. This time I stayed in my room and he came afterwards asking me what I was doing…

HG: Oh no you didn't!

RW: He did.

AG: Did what?

HG: He denied his "involvement"

HP: So Vernon pinned me against the wall to interrogate me.

RW: Blimey, Harry! And you didn't think it's a big deal?

HP: Knowing Vernon, it's perfectly normal. He physically threw me and Dudley out of the room when I first got my letter.

AG: That's disturbing.

HP: Never mind that. He hasn't been doing anything like that ever since, though. Except once before the Dementors.

HG: And you never told us that?

HP: How am I supposed to know he would do that? Besides, it's just one more summer before I could have my wand, then they won't dare doing anything.

RW: You just said the Dementors

HP: That was an accident… And blame Mundungus for it.

RW: I will

GW: Mum just sent Dumbledore a howler!

HP: Let me guess, it's about me.

GW: Five points to Gryffindor.

RW: Congratulations, Harry! Mum didn't do it till Grimmauld Place last time.

HP: I think you and Ginny's exaggerated stories helped.

DM: Told you.

HP: Wouldn't it affect the timeline too much?

DM: Theoretically, no. There's no way Dumbledore's changing his mind, and the Weasleys will still take you in, this time maybe faster. You just need to convince your Godfather not to fight Dumbledore over it.

HP: Sounds good.

* * *

The next morning, when it became clear that neither Dumbledore nor McGonagall was coming over, Mrs Weasley treated Harry's bruise while muttering to herself disgruntledly. Harry, feeling truly at home again, enjoyed his stay at the Burrow to no end. He was careful not to show much affection to anyone other than Ron, and avoided Ginny whenever they were surrounded by others. This, however, didn't escape Ron's sharp eyes. So one day, within a week of Harry's arrival, Ron dragged Harry and Percy from both of their rooms to the kitchen, chucked a set of Chess under their noses and ordered them to play each other. "I don't care if you or your girlfriends are dying, the rule is, if you don't want to talk to anyone, you keep each other company. Nobody, and I mean nobody, in this house should be left alone," he claimed firmly, determination shooting from his eyes. Harry understood it was a part of Ron's plan to include Percy, but still couldn't help feeling annoyed being bossed around by his best friend.

Another week passed by and brought them their Hogwarts letters. Harry was briefly tempted to buy all the Lockhart books for the Weasleys, only to be shut down by Ron. In the end, they decided not to buy their sets, and if the plan went well, Harry could get a free set for Ginny.

They day of Diagon Alley, Harry managed to come out of the right fireplace his first time around. Giving Ron and Ginny each a wink, they went after their family to meet Hermione at Gringotts. After enduring the embarrassment of opening his Vault, Harry was glad to be splitting up with the others. He, Ron and Hermione strolled off the Alley and bought their school supplies before wandering off into other shops. Harry, determined to get into Quidditch this year, bought himself a Nimbus 2000. They met Fred and George in a joke shop buying Filibuster Fireworks, and Percy in that small thrift store reading _Prefects Who Gained Power. "_ Power is not the thing you want the most, Perce," Ron whispered. Percy looked up from his book, face as red as his hair. "Go away," he shooed, and the trio scampered away.

They spent the rest of the hour at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, talking and enjoying their ice cream. They were in a heated discussion on Muggle technology when they heard a familiar voice, "Wotcher, Florean!"

Three pairs of eyes shot to the origin of the voice. There she was, Tonks with her favourite bright bubblegum-pink hair, smiling brightly at Florean. A second was all the trio needed to recover from the original shock, and they quickly tore away from the should-be stranger and continued their conversation guiltily. Tonks, however, was not an Auror for nothing. A few minutes later, Tonks sat down beside them, holding a bubblegum flavoured cone.

"You lot know me?" she asked.

Ron and Harry shook their heads, looking sheepish. Hermione blushed, "we like your hair, Miss -"

"Tonks," said Tonks simply, "it's just Tonks. And I know, right! Who doesn't like my hair! Here, let me show you," she scrunched up her face and turned her hair purple. The trio stared at her, dumbfounded. Tonks grinned, "I'm a metamorphmagus."

"Useful skill," gasped Hermione. Harry couldn't help but smile at Hermione's awestruck face.

Tonks nodded, "indeed. Helped me loads in Auror Training."

"You're an Auror?" asked Ron.

"Trainee. I'm starting my second year in two weeks. Better enjoy the break while I can," said Tonks lazily, stretching her arms and enjoying the sun. Someone stepped on Harry's foot.

"What's an Auror?" he directed the question to Ron, who was opening his mouth to answer. But Tonks got there first,

"Ministry-employed fighters that are supposed to catch criminals and Dark Wizards, except they do nothing. My mentor call them Lazybutts."

Harry grinned mentally. So some things never change: Tonks was still Tonks, and Mad-Eye was still Mad-Eye. By the looks of Ron and Hermione, they were thinking about the same thing. Purely by chance, Harry glanced at his watch.

"We're late!" he jumped up grabbing Hermione, "c'mon, Ron! Your Mum'll kill us!" he then turned to Tonks apologetically, "sorry, Tonks. We ought to go. See you around."

"See ya!" waved Tonks cooly, the trio ran off without saying another word.

It took them a while to convince Mrs Weasley that they didn't need their textbooks. At one point, Harry was convinced that the task was impossible until they started duelling each other, but Mrs Weasley softened at Ron's mention of "absolute necessities", and pulled him into a suffocating hug. At that precise moment, Lockhart stepped into the room, and the entire store was lit up by flashes.

Ron snorted loudly as a photographer pushed his way through them, successfully catching Lockhart's attention to Harry. The crowd parted a way. Lockhart strode forward and seized Harry by the arm.

Harry jerked away and pressed his wand at Lockhart's face purely by reflexes. "Do-not- _touch_ -me!" he hissed dangerously and loudly. Lockhart and the crowd around them froze at Harry's reaction, while whispers and murmurs came from the back of the room. Harry then noticed he was still bombarded by camera flashes.

"I do not want any photos or mentions of me on any form of media," said Harry loudly and clearly, his voice echoed the now silent bookstore. The flashes died down immediately.

Lockhart seemed to come back to his senses, because he then gestured Harry to follow him to the front, which Harry did, and cleared his throat,

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" He said loudly. Harry automatically tuned out his speech, vaguely aware of the cheers and applause so from the crowd. A stack of heavy books found their way to his arms, and Harry went back into the crowd happily.

"Yours," said Harry as he dumped all his books into Ginny's cauldron, and went out of the store with Ron and Hermione. The rest of the day was in Malfoy's hands.

Twenty minutes later, a red-faced Mr Weasley was pulled out of the store by Hagrid and Mrs Weasley, followed by all the other Weasley children. Ginny gave Harry, Ron and Hermione a thumb-up, confirming she had got the diary. The three of them shared a grim look and nodded.

As soon as they got to the Burrow, Harry and Ron each put a different Tracking Spell on Ginny. Hermione examined their work and carefully hid the spells so that neither Tom nor Dumbledore would be aware of them unless they deliberately looked for it on Ginny. So far, their plan was working well.


	15. 15 Colin & Cedric

15: Colin & Cedric

The morning of September the First was as chaotic as usual. They were up at dawn again, but despite their best efforts, arrived at the platform barrier with only five minutes to spare, _again_. This time, however, they were able to convince Mr Weasley to stay behind "just in case". So, after Mrs Weasley and Ginny disappeared into the Platform, Harry and Ron ran to the barrier together, and crashed right in front of Mr Weasley.

"Damn it, D -" muttered Ron. Harry poked him sharply in the ribs and he shut up. Mr Weasley stepped forward to check the barrier, trying to find a way to cancel the spell. Knowing Dobby, Harry was certain the elf used his best magic to ensure no one could break it. That was why neither he nor Ron was surprised to see Mr Weasley poke the Portal with his wand desperately as the clock chimed eleven.

"What do we do, Dad?" Ron asked hesitantly, reminding his father the priority. Mr Weasley stopped to stare at them, and told them to wait for him and Mrs Weasley in the car.

Ron and Harry shared a mischievous grin as they entered the car. "D'you reckon -"

"Nope," said Ron cheerfully, "no flying the car, no meeting the bloody Acromantula!"

Then they burst into laughter.

It wasn't until 5pm that afternoon did the adults make proper arrangement for the boys. McGonagall temporarily opened her firework and allowed them to Floo in with their trunks, just in time for the Welcoming Feast. Harry and Ron watched the Sorting with interest, and was thrilled to have Ginny sitting beside them. The Feast was as spectacular as always, and Harry found himself to have a new found preference of savoury puddings.

"Hi, Harry!" said an excited voice to from Harry's back. Harry spun around, "I'm Colin Creevey!"

Harry's first reaction was to freeze like when he first met Cedric, but quickly snapped out of it and took little Colin's hand, "nice to meet you, Colin. And congratulations on being a Gryffindor."

The younger boy smiled and held up his camera, "d'you reckon your friend could take a photo for both of us together -"

"Oh," interrupted Harry, sounding hesitant but still warm, "if you promise to keep it private, I have no problem," he looked at Colin's keen expression, "but now's not the right time, Colin," he soothed, "meet us in the Common Room Friday afternoon, we'll do it then."

The boy nodded and walked away. Turning back to his food, Harry saw Ginny and Hermione smirking at him.

"What?" he snapped.

"Nothing," said Hermione quickly. Ginny grinned with mirth but refused to say anything.

Ron clapped a hand on his shoulder, "didn't know you'd be willing to be photographed, mate!"

Harry blushed. "It's Colin," he defended, but couldn't elaborate more. The image of Collin's tiny body being carried away by Wood and Dennis' hopeless whimpers upon seeing his older brother's cold, lifeless remain threatened to take over Harry's mind. Ginny cleared her throat warningly, and Harry snapped back to his food. Only nothing tasted as delicious as before.

* * *

To Harry's relief, Lockhart didn't corner him the next day, but Harry could see he was being tempted. Inwardly praying for a Lockhart-free morning, Harry walked into Greenhouse Three with the Hufflepuffs, and saw rows of pots of Mandrakes.

"Blimey," whispered Ron, "I've forgotten how ugly they looked." Harry let out a grin, also feeling nostalgic.

The morning went by smoothly. Justin reintroduced himself to the trio, and Harry was determined to treat him more warmly than last time. Transfiguration was easy as usual, unless you count pretending to not remember as hard. Ron, with his wand in perfect condition, successfully transfigured his beetle into a button on his third try, winning an approving smile from McGonagall.

They went out to the courtyard as usual after lunch, and bumped into Colin. The younger boy followed them from the Great Hall, and was now begging for a signed photograph.

"Not now, Colin!" shushed Harry, looking around nervously, "I promised to let you take one on Friday, remember?"

Except the boy was determined to get one now. Harry was getting exasperated and was on the verge of snapping at him. Until -

"Everything all right here?" Cedric stood in front of them, eyeing the two suspiciously.

"Yeah," sighed Harry, "Colin wants a picture of me and I told him later."

"But the weather's perfect now!" Colin exclaimed, "who knows what it'll be like on Friday?"

"Colin," hissed Harry, "please understand I'm not comfortable being a public figure," Cedric was now paying attention to him, "I promised you for Friday, and I won't break it. If you could please just leave for now," and idea stuck Harry "there's Quidditch try-out Saturday morning, you can do whatever you want then"

Satisfied, Colin ran away to join his classmates. Turning to Cedric, Harry held out a hand, "sorry about that. Cedric, right?"

"Yeah," taking his hand, Cedric looked bemused, "how do you know my name?"

Harry laughed, "first week of school last year, I broke down right in front of you, and you went to McGonagall right afterwards. I'm good with faces."

Cedric looked a little embarrassed, but smiled nonetheless. They then talked briefly about Quidditch. Harry encouraged Cedric to tryout for Hufflepuff, but was told their Seeker still had a year at Hogwarts and was too good to be replaced (Harry sniggered inwardly). Cedric then promised Harry to try next year, and they bid each other goodbye as the bell rang.

"Good job, mate!" Ron clapped Harry on the back. He and Hermione had been watching them from a few feet away.

"Not yet," muttered Harry as they stepped into Lockhart's room.

When the quiz was handed out, Harry did a double take. He crossed out Lockhart's questions one by one and replaced them with Defense questions he thought suitable for second years, and had fun answering his own questions in creative ways. Half and hour passed by, and Harry was pleased with himself as he finished correcting half of the questions.

"What did you do?" muttered Ron under his breath.

Harry grinned, "taught him first-year Defense. You?"

"Doodled," snorted Ron, "let's just say he won't find it amusing."

Harry sniggered, "Hermione?"

Hermione shot them a haughty look, "I used proper words and some intelligence."

"... but Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions -" the three of them jolted at the sudden mention of Hermione's name. "You didn't?" mouthed Ron incredulously. Harry gaped as Hermione grinned mischievously, "with well-hidden sarcasm. He wouldn't even tell." The three of them roared into laughter.

"Where is Miss Hermione Granger?" Hermione cleared her throat and put up her hand, trying hard not to be pleased with herself. Under the table, the trio high-fixed.

When they saw the pixies, however, they were no longer able to laugh. After Seamus questioned the pixies' potential, Harry put up his hand.

"Professor," he asked eagerly, "you haven't told us what to do yet."

Lockhart waved the question away and instead asked for volunteers. Ron and Harry nudged Hermione, who stood up hesitantly.

" _Immobilus_!" she shouted, and a few pixies stopped moving.

"Excellent!" exclaimed Lockhart, "now, let's try it as a class…" He opened the cage and set the pixies loose.

Even though they knew the spell now, the class still went into chaos. People were screaming, protecting their quills and books, and a few were shouting the spell fruitlessly. Lockhart's wand was thrown out of the window again. Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to take pity on their classmates, and sent out nonverbal Impending Spells and Stunners in all directions. Eventually, the bell rang, and they made a run for it at the first chance.

* * *

Harry spent the rest of the week dodging Lockhart and Colin. Knowing the castle better than any second years, he was pleased with his relative success. At least, he didn't need to greet Colin six times a day. On Friday afternoon, the trio skived off History of Magic to find Colin, who was absolutely thrilled by them keeping their promise and went all out taking various portraits of them. Harry smiled sadly as they finished, and told Colin again to keep the pictures private.

Harry wasn't woken up by Wood the next morning. Instead, he took Colin to the Quidditch pitch, and explained the rules to him patiently. Ron and Hermione met them outside the changing room and took Colin to the seats. Harry was soon filled with the same excitement that could only accompany flying.

There were only three candidates for Seeker that year, and the rest of the team was watching. Feeling confident, Harry mounted his broom and excelled all the basic skill testing. The last part, However, was the hardest. Wood called the rest of the team up and had them playing a real game, while throwing golf balls in all directions for the candidates to catch. With seven years of experience, Harry and his fun dodging Bludgers and other players, occasionally swerving out of the Quaffle's way. It was not a surprise at all that Harry secured his position as a Seeker before long. The Weasley twins approached him right after the tryout.

"Excellent, Harry -"

"That was some performance -"

"Bold, reckless -"

"But definitely effective -"

"We think Wood is crying in his Captain room now." The two said in unison, and Harry grinned.

He found Ron and Hermione right outside of the change room. Colin, to his relief, had already left. The three of them walked up to the castle chatting animatedly. Just as they reached the Great Hall, someone spoke behind them.

"That was some of the best flying I've seen!" said Cedric, "you could try for England now!"

Harry blushed at the compliment and stuttered some thanks. Cedric smiled, "would you like to fly together sometime? I'd love to have someone pushing me forward."

Hermione seized Harry's hand. "Yeah - sure - I mean, it's a good idea," Harry felt overwhelmed by the sudden display of openness, "I'll let you know when I have time, er, I heard Oliver is quite demanding."

Cedric waved in agreement and strode into the Great Hall. On either side of Harry, Ron and Hermione started bickering about Harry's decision. Harry automatically tuned them out.

They spent the rest of the afternoon having tea with Hagrid. Without Ron committing slugs, they spent the afternoon marvelling over Hagrid's magically Engorged pumpkins and "predicting" Harry's first Quidditch game, and didn't leave until dinner time. However, their cheerful mood was quickly demised at dinner.

Harry was enjoying his treacle tart when his mind inexplicably drifted to Moaning Myrtle's washroom. Harry tried to shake off the image but couldn't dismiss the feeling of he, or someone, shouldn't be there. He looked up and saw colour draining from Ron's face, his eyes wide open.

"I can't feel her, Harry. I lost track of her." Ron let out a panicked whisper, and Harry suddenly understood his feeling.

"I think she's in the Chamber now," the image at the back of her mind changed into the dark tunnel that lead to the Chamber of secrets, "Hermione, check the Communicator."

"Wha - oh!" Hermione quickly took out a piece of parchment, "you have fought valiantly," she muttered, pointing her wand at the parchment. In the middle of the parchment, in Ginny's writing, "tonight". Both Ron and Harry let out a breath of relief, but was reminded of the potential danger Ginny could be in.

"There is no victims tonight, remember?" said Hermione quietly, though she didn't sound confident either, "we just need to wait. She'll tell us when she's out."


	16. 16 The First Attack

16\. The First Attack

HG: How's Draco?

AG: He's all right. Saw him getting Pepperup at lunch.

HG: Good.

DM: I'm right here, you know. Honestly, these things should have privacy settings!

HG: I'm glad you're feeling better, Draco. Do be sensitive. Also, without laptops and Internet, it's the most I could do, so bear with it.

DM: Oh the great Muggle technology

AG: Don't be stupid, Draco.

DM: Yes, ma'am. Where's Potter? And Weaslette?

RW: Harry's sleeping. Ginny's in the Chamber.

AG: Harry's sleeping? We've got lots to discuss tonight! And Ginny didn't tell us she'd be in the Chamber tonight!

HG: Ginny's possessed by Riddle, Dusty. Doesn't matter how strong she is, Riddle will eventually take over her. As for Harry, he caught the cold from Ginny. We forced him to bed after dinner. Ron's taking his Patronus shift tonight.

DM: Damn it, Potter. Can't distance yourself from your girlfriend properly.

RW: Shut it, Malfoy! You have no idea what it's like to be either of them.

AG: We still haven't any clue for the Deathday Party yet!

HG: I'm afraid we'll have to wait one more day.

HP: The diary weakened the effect of Pepperup. She was ill for three days before getting better. Also, I suggest we go with Luna.

RW: Harry, go back to bed!

HP: Will do after I deal with my bloody twelve-year-old body.

HG: What's wrong?

RW: He's been rubbed off by his physical age since his uncle pinned him against the wall.

HP: Nothing wrong with being physically stronger, though.

AG: A lot of upper years are having a hard time, too.

HP: Still, not pleasant. Moving on, should we invite Luna?

HG: You sound like you're in a bad shape, Harry.

DM: Why Lovegood?

HP: Can't deny it. Luna's good company.

RW: I don't know, Harry. Have you talked to Luna yet?

HP: Helped her to find her shoe the other day.

AG: And how does everyone else react?

HP: Nobody saw us. We ran into each other before everyone else was up.

HG: They already started making fun of Luna?

AG: I tried…

DM: Not a good idea, then. Especially Potter will be Public Enemy No 1 in a few weeks.

HG: Luna's tough, though.

AG: 16-year-old Luna is tough. I don't think 11-year-old Luna could handle it well.

DM: Potter had a hard time last time, too. Lovegood will need some time before she publicly befriends Scarhead.

HG: But we can't just let her be isolated!

AG: I'm on good terms with her for now. Next year she'll have Ginny. She won't be alone this time.

RW: Hermione, do you have a Muggle thermometer? I think Harry's running a fever.

HG: How? He was just a little congested and tired at dinner, though. And I don't think I have one, sorry.

RW: Not anymore, apparently. I'm putting him off to bed, he's pretty warm. We need to drag him to Pomfrey tomorrow morning.

HG: Thank you, Ron.

DM: Make sure you and Granger get some, too. Merlin knows we need to start planning now. And that git should know better.

RW: Just be grateful we're not at war anymore.

GW: We're still at war, technically. Just an extended ceasefire.

AG: Hi Ginny, how are you?

GW: Aside from the parts I don't remember, I'm doing well. Someone's not, though.

DM: Oh the love birds…

AG: It's not like you are single, Draco!

RW: Don't worry about the prat now. He'll be up and running once we tip some Pepperup down his throat.

DM: At least I'm not displaying my love life publicly.

HG: Ron's right, Ginny. We'll Stun him if we need to.

AG: It's not technically public… And they are just so comfortable with each other. You should relax, too.

GW: I'm glad he's in good hands. You have my permission to go all out.

DM: I am NOT retaliating!

AG: Whatever you say.

* * *

Harry spent the better part of the week before Halloween remembering details from the Deathday party, and was frustrated by the fact that he couldn't remember anything clearly after Myrtle's dramatic departure. Even with Ron and Hermione, they couldn't piece everything together. The fact that Ginny was visiting the Chamber almost daily and was getting snappier at them was not helping. Ron and Hermione took it upon themselves to make sure the two of them don't hurt each other too much.

They had Transfiguration as the last class the day of Halloween, but none of the trio were particularly keen on turning their quills into knives. Harry and Ron were more distracted than usual: Ron kept chewing his lips and jabbing the quill with his wand unnecessarily, and Harry couldn't help but checking his watch every other minute and therefore messing up his mental images. Even Hermione kept stopping in the middle of her transfiguration unconsciously, earning displeased glares from McGonagall.

Five minutes before the class ended, Harry saw Moaning Myrtle's washroom again. The look from Ron told him he just lost track of Ginny. Harry nodded grimly, and Ron, with an extra wisp of his wand, sent his quill flying across the room and dropped onto the ground with an unproportionally loud "clang".

"Honestly, Mr Weasley," McGonagall picked up the quill and strode towards them. Ron cowered in his seat, "the objective of this class is to change the quill _into_ a knife, not giving it knife-like qualities and making it fly."

"Yes, Professor," whispered Ron. McGonagall did not show any signs of leaving them alone. Harry stepped on Ron's foot hardly. The latter held up his wand, closed his eyes, and muttered the spell again. The quill changed into a knife in the matter of a few seconds. McGonagall's expression suddenly softened.

"And you, Mr Potter," seeing no way out, Harry resolved to carefully control his power and used an unclear mental image. The result was a dull cleaver sitting innocently in front of him after a few seconds of struggle. Harry thought it was rather ironic for this to happen on Nick's Deathday Party.

Hermione, after being forced to clear her mind, successfully transfigured the quill into a sharp, shiny knife, which earned them 5 points before the bell rang.

Nick's Deathday party was as unpleasant as last time. Harry couldn't help but missing Luna: at least, Luna would have fun talking with the ghosts. Malfoy had warned them about being polite to Myrtle - it was very likely that Myrtle's tantrum saved Mrs Norris' life. However, the trio did not want to speak ill of the ghost or to give Peeves a chance to do it. They did not need to worry, though. As Nick came to check on them, they saw Myrtle flying away dramatically after arguing with some ghost outside the castle. Harry watched with mild interest as the Headless Hunt made their entrance and deliberately ruined Nick's speech by playing Head Hockey. Hermione tugged him by the arm and reminded him it was time to go - time to claim the blame on at taking Filch's cat.

Ginny had warned them early on that Riddle planned to frame someone from the beginning, and since she had mentioned Harry loads of times both times, he would be the best candidate for a scapegoat. This meant that Harry could not simply go and get himself an alibi, unless they decide to risk the events of the entire year or even many more years to come. Therefore, Harry followed the cold, murderous voice that belonged to Riddle obediently, and allowed himself, Ron and Hermione to be trapped in the middle of the corridor with a Petrified Mrs Norris.

Harry paid no attention to the gasps and shouts beside him. Instead, he stared down, allowed chains of numb memories run through him, and let the others deal with the talking. After all, he didn't need to talk until they were in Lockhart's office last time. He knew, rather than felt, Ron and Hermione had led him to the office somehow.

"He knows I'm a Squib!" spat Filch. Harry suddenly snapped out of his mind.

"I never _touched_ Mrs Norris," he repeated his lines from years ago, but changed his mind before he went on, "and why is being a Squib such a big deal? We're all human!" He added heatedly.

Snape then made a comment of them being in the wrong place at the wrong time, before questioning where they actually went. They told them about the Deathday party, and was questioned why they would go up instead of joining the others in the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione looked at Harry.

"Because - because -" Harry knew what he had to do, yet it was still hard to bring himself to it even after many years. He swallowed hard, and said in a voice no louder than a whisper, "I heard voices."

Harry felt his cheeks burning as five pairs of eyes stared at him, their emotions ranging from slight concern to complete disbelief and to utter shock. Dumbledore held up a hand, "Gilderoy, Argus, would you please excuse us?"

Lockhart protested feebly before happily leaving the room, while Filch shrieked for punishment before storming out of the room. Dumbledore conjured enough chairs for them all to sit down. "Now, Harry," asked Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling sharply, "would you mind telling us what happened?"

Careful not to meet anyone's gaze, Harry told them what he heard. He drove his mind to focus on his memory of his real second year just in case. When he finished, Ron and Hermione confirmed his stories. Dumbledore still looked calm, but Harry could see he was connecting the dots already. Snape looked pensive, and McGonagall was bewildered.

"But, what does this mean, Albus?" she demanded, her voice sharper than usual. Harry was reminded of the Battle of Hogwarts, when she proudly contested Alecto Carrow, claiming Harry belonged to Gryffindor.

Harry half expected Dumbledore to announce him being a Parselmouth. However, he simply stared at him from the tips of his fingers, and said grimly, "at this point, we can only guess."

Harry didn't press on it. He wasn't particularly keen on informing everyone his "special talent" yet. He knew he was being ridiculous and the whole school would know in a few weeks time, but he couldn't shake off the bad feeling about it. It wasn't even about the whispers or bigots, Harry simply dreaded to reveal himself as a Parselmouth without apparent reasons.

* * *

Fear and panic filled the corridors the week following the first attack. The Team, however, was in relatively good spirits. Instead of letting the rumours get to the mall, they each put in their best efforts to help the school. Hermione made copies of the Legend of the Chamber of Secrets (without mentioning the Basilisk, of course) and posted it around the school with the help of Harry and Ron. Astoria finally became accustomed to Luna's eccentric yet accurate theories. And to their surprise, the Slytherin lower years showed indifference rather than anticipation over Riddle's message. Draco worked hard on their goal.

They were sitting in the Room of Requirement again Sunday night, taking full advantage of Ginny's rare presence, when Hermione proposed her idea.

"Are you mad, Granger?" sneered Malfoy, "you don't need to impersonate Crabbe and Goyle anymore!"

"Yes," snapped Hermione, "but we need to be prepared! We are planning on a War, for Merlin's sake! And Polyjuice definitely comes in handy!"

Harry couldn't help but agree. Even though Hermione nicked the entire stash of Mad-Eye's Polyjuice before they went on their Horcrux Hunt, they ran out of it by May. In terms of being prepared, the more the better. Especially now there were six of them.

Malfoy still wasn't convinced, and Hermione was losing her patience. Ginny offered a new perspective, "we can take it as an Advanced Potions project or something. We've all done NEWTs - or equivalent -, but none of us had actually made it, except Hermione. Think about it as a challenge project."

"A challenge project?" hissed Malfoy, "you'll need to steal your ingredients, and get that ruddy book from the restriction area, and none of us have the licence to actually brew it - and that's only the legality of it!"

"Welcome to the world of Gryffindors," said Ron matter-of-factory, successfully in shutting Malfoy up.

"Fine!" he spat after a few seconds, "fine! Do it! But Dusty and I are staying out of this! You go get the ingredients and books and make sure nobody finds out about this!"

The book wasn't hard at all. As soon as Malfoy stopped talking, a copy of _Moste Potente Potions_ appeared on the table in front of them. Chucking the book under Malfoy's nose, Hermione had a bad time hiding her smug.

* * *

Thus the next day allowed the trio to carry out one more step of their long-term plan. When Harry was forced to haul as a werewolf and transform back to his human form under Lockhart's faulty spell, Hermione's hand shot up in the air.

"Professor Lockhart, I'm afraid your knowledge on werewolf is both incorrect and prejudiced."

She had the entire class' attention right away. Most of the students looked at him with bemusement in their eyes, Lockhart looked unsure about what to do, and Harry and Ron beamed at her.

"How so, Hermione?" asked Lockhart, as if he was merely interested in a student's opinion.

"Well, let's first start with the treatment of lycanthropy," answered Hermione sweetly, "the Wolfsbane Potion, which was only discovered three years ago, is the only known treatment of lycanthropy, and there still exists no cure, potion and spell alike, for it."

Lockhart looked a little embarrassed, "Miss Granger, I'm sure you missed some information when doing your research -"

"Trust me, my research is infallible," waved Hermione impatiently, "but that is not my biggest concern."

"It is not?"

"No, not at all," Hermione smirked at Harry, who was still at the front, "what concerns me the most is your _attitude_ towards werewolves, Professor." She paused briefly, "we all know one only becomes a werewolf when they are bitten by one. Just think about it, do any of them ask to be bitten? Werewolf bites are difficult enough to treat, and they suffer excruciating transformations once a month. None of them asked for it! And what do we do instead? We shun them away, convince ourselves that they are a threat to the society and deserved to be second-class citizens. We took away their jobs and forced them out, deny their rights to education, making their lives as miserable as possible - thereby creating a group of beings that resents us! And since we regard them as beasts, as monsters, they as a group resort to the most savage ways of living! Not all werewolves are vile, and even if they are, most of the times it's because they live in a hostile society, not because they are monsters - excluding Fenrir Greyback. Many of them, in fact, try their best to suppress the beast within, suffer alone at full moon, locking themselves up so they hurt themselves instead of others. Don't you see, now? Their lycanthropy is a curse, a disease that can only be transmitted by werewolf bites, not disability or a label for maliciousness. If you want a real example of malice, think about the Death Eaters! Think about Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, and - and Voldemort! They are the true villains!"

The bell rang at that precise moment. Hermione roughly collected her stuff and strode out of the room, Ron and Harry running behind her.

"That was… Brilliant!" panted Ron as they stopped to catch their breaths outside.

"Yeah, Hermione, I think you've just made it to the centre of the gossips," Harry teased good-naturedly. In fact, he was more than grateful to have Hermione as their tongue. Not only did she address the discrimination against werewolves, she also made reference of a past war and implied warning for a new one. This was simply brilliant.

"Just remember," smuggled Hermione, "I'm the one who got Remus his Order of Merlin."

"We helped!" Ron pretended to protest, and stopped when Hermione rolled her eyes.


	17. 17 The First Flaw

17\. The First Flaw

Hermione did become the centre of the gossip that week, and for a cause they actually cared. The rumours quickly spread out and by Tuesday, the entire school believed Hermione to have a secret werewolf friend who had a false identity at Hogwarts, and her argument escalated to a level where she duelled Lockhart and won. For the most part, Harry thought to himself with amusement, it was true. Except their werewolf friend hadn't met them yet, had attended Hogwarts years ago, and that just because there was no duel didn't mean Hermione wouldn't win. In fact, Harry never doubted for a second that the real second-year Hermione could win a duel against Lockhart.

Their first Quidditch was fast approaching. Wood insisted to have them train every day in all weathers. Harry still had Cedric's offer in mind, but decided to act on it after their first game. After all, if things went the same way, he'd have thirty-three bones to regrow.

The morning of the game, Harry found himself lost interest in his breakfast. Forcing down a piece of toast, he grimly refused anything else, blaming it on the nerves. Gryffindors kept walking by him and wishing him good luck, while Slytherins whistled and taunted his size. Harry paid attention to neither of them, his mind fully occupied by a certain Bludger.

His prediction came true as he narrowly escaped one three seconds into the game. Harry shot a Impending Curse at it, and watched as the Bludger slowed down for a second before storming towards him at full speed. Sighing silently, he started dancing around while telling Fred and George to leave him alone.

Wood called for time out. Harry seized the opportunity to relax a bit, and told the twins again to let him deal with it. When they were back in the air again, a plan formed in Harry's head.

He wasn't playing Malfoy anymore, which meant even if Harry Followed everything he did the first time, chances were he would still lose. If the Slytherin Seeker saw the Snitch before him, he could do nothing to outrun him with Dobby's Bludger constantly trying to kill him. As soon as the decision was made, Harry shot towards the Slytherin Seeker, turned his broom at the last second, and avoided collision by an inch. With a satisfying _Wham_ , Harry knew he'd done it. He didn't dare to check for the damage he made, and hoped the other Seeker didn't get anything worse than a broken arm. He continued to search for the Snitch while outwitting Dobby. It didn't take him long before he spotted it. Harry made a dive at it, while constantly changing his direction to trick the Bludger. He held out an arm, closed his fingers around the golden, walnut-sized ball and pulled out of his dive inches above the ground. The whistle was blown and the crowd cheered. However -

 _WHAM!_

Harry felt a dull pain on his shoulder. The next thing he knew, he was rolling on the ground, clutching the Snitch and his broom. Screams and gasps echoed from the audience, and someone hurried toward him. He allowed himself to succumb to unconsciousness.

Harry woke up to find his shoulder castes and immobilized; his entire Quidditch team, plus Ron and Hermione, was there. Seeing him awake, the twins cheered and applauded, while Wood kept calling him "good boy". Madam Pomfrey shooed them out for making excessive noise, and ordered him to stay for the night. Ron and Hermione spent the afternoon with him, briefing him about what happened (to Harry's relief, Lockhart didn't make it there in time to vanish his bones), and discussing their next steps.

They had already gotten enough ingredients from Snape's personal storage on Friday, and would be ready to start brewing as soon as Harry got out of the Hospital Wing. They thought about stopping Colin from sneaking out, but dismissed the idea as it would change too much. Then they spent about an hour to decide when to "figure out" the Basilisk and warn the rest of the school, and another hour on how to keep the diary from Ginny until late March. At 7, both Harry and Ron felt the familiar warning from their tracking spells, and they bid each other good night before leaving the Hospital Wing.

Dobby's midnight visit was more pleasant than last time. Partly because Harry did not attempt to threaten him, partly because of Malfoy's orders. He spent half an hour dealing with Dobby's non-specific warnings and sudden bursts of punishments, and deliberately enquirer about his enslavement. He also tried, and failed miserably, to persuade Dobby not to save her life, only to remember he wouldn't try anything else until Lucius took him to Dumbledore. Dobby vanished upon hearing steps, leaving Harry to hear about Colin's Petrification for a second time.

* * *

About a week after the game, Harry jolted awake in the middle of the night, feeling scared. He tried to recall his dream, but couldn't remember anything from the previous hours. It wasn't a nightmare, yet the feeling had was the type of fear only a nightmare could bring. An image of the Gryffindor Common Room emerged at the back of his mind, and lit it with comprehension. He quickly got changed and rushed down to the Common Room quietly. Ginny was sitting in the sofa in front of the firework, shaking slightly.

Harry sat down beside her gently, remembering all those times they shared each other's nightmares in the middle of the war. Ginny jumped away, and relaxed upon seeing him.

"Sorry for doubting," Harry smiled warmly, "is it one hundred percent Ginny?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I'd still say yes even I'm seventy-percent Riddle, you know."

Harry chuckled quietly before pulling her into his arms. At twelve, he was not so much bigger than Ginny - even after puberty, he was only an inch taller than Ginny and never bigger, but at least he had more muscles then. He patted Ginny's back gently, and was glad to see her steadying herself.

"Want to talk about it?" asked Harry softly, even though he already knew the answer.

Ginny shook her head slowly. Harry half expected her to burst into tears, but she didn't. She simply stared at the firework with a blank look on her face, which made Harry's heart ache even more than when she cried. He put her head on his lap and kept patting her. She shifted to make herself more comfortably lying on the sofa. The two of them stayed in silence for the next few minutes.

"It's harder than I thought," whispered Ginny. Harry was expecting this all along. However, it was the pleading in her voice that startled him. He always had faith in Ginny. He knew her, and believed she was strong enough to relive her worst nightmare for a whole year. Or did he want to believe? Even thinking about the Graveyard or the walk to the Forest sent shivers down Harry's spines. Ginny was living it, right now, and had no way out for an entire year. Harry berated himself for underestimating the power of the diary and for agreeing to come back this far in the first place.

"It's still not too late," said Harry, "we can still change our plan and go straight for the diary. We can go down the Chamber right now, get the Basilisk, and get it over with -" he couldn't control the anticipation in his voice.

"No," said Ginny firmly, "we've come this far, we can finish this. It's just two more attacks, right? And you'll take away the diary right after Justin, and won't return it till it's time for Hermione, and then I'll go down and it'll be over," she drew a deep, shaky breath, "I can do it. I will do it. Just make sure nobody dies."

Harry felt a lump at his throat. How on earth did he deserve such a determined, brave, loyal and fierce woman like Ginny? She was simply perfect, and all he did was to hurt her. He'd ignored her, pushed away, broken up with her when they both needed each other the most, and now he allowed himself to use her as a bait. For what? To save all those _he_ loved? But what about her? Was Ginny just something disposable to him just like him to Dumbledore? He could have easily come up with another plan that would kill the Basilisk and soak the sword with its venom; a plan that involved no victims or baits. Yet he didn't even spare a second thought on it, and depended solely on Ginny sacrificing herself. Was he really becoming Dumbledore, indifferent to other's sufferings as long as it was _for the Greater Good_?

Ginny turned to look at him. Harry nodded solemnly, "I promise," he swallowed, "I'll make sure no one dies."

There was silence again. Harry stroked Ginny's hair as she closed her eyes. He watched as she fell asleep, and marvelled over her adorable figure. Yawning, Harry lay back and closed his eyes, too.

Ron ran down and woke them up at dawn. Apologizing and promising to leave a note next time, Harry secretly thanked his luck as no one else found out how he and Ginny spent the night together. Harry quickly filled him and Hermione up on their conversation the night before, and they all agreed some safety measures should take place as soon as possible.

* * *

The trio had fun at Dueling Club that night. They allowed themselves to be separated like last time, but didn't forget sending each other jinxes and hexes for extra challenge. Harry and Malfoy started a show with spells third year level and down, while dodging various flashes sent by Ron, Hermione and Astoria. Ron instructed Neville on Disarming Spell and casually avoided all the curses in his direction; Hermione quickly Disarmed Millicent, kept her at a distance, sent spells to her friends, all at the same time avoiding being hit by and; Astoria, paired with Luna, decided they both could attack others instead of each other.

" _Finite Incantatem!_ " shouted Snape. Neville had just successfully Disarmed Ron, whose wand flew in the air and approached a Blasting Curse sent by Hermione a second earlier with rapid speed. Harry watched the two collide in slow motion. With a clear _crack_ , Ron's wand snapped in half and dropped on the ground.

"Well, that was unexpected," Ron picked up his wand, panting slightly.

Neville apologized over and over again, completely oblivious of his own achievement. Ron waved it off and claimed it on fate. Harry found it both amusing and ironic.

He was called up to demonstrate with Malfoy. Pushing away the fear that boiled inside him, he walked onto the stage and exchanged a sincere bow with Malfoy.

" _Serpensortia!_ "

" _Expelliarmus!_ "

They shouted at the same time. A green, poisonous snake exploded from Malfoy's end before flying off the stage. Malfoy looked slightly aghast. Harry felt himself freeze again.

Snape made his way forward, but was one second too late. Lockhart already shouted his spell that sent the snake into the air. Harry could feel the rage within the serpent as it approached Justin.

" _Come to me,"_ Harry hissed, clearly aware he was speaking another language, " _and stay still on the ground. These people mean no harm._ "

The serpent turned around, curled up tamely at Harry's feet and went limp. Harry let out a breath of relief, and walked towards Justin as fast as he could without scaring Justin again. His face grim and full of concern.

"Sorry about that," he whispered, making sure only people immediately around them could hear, "it was angry. Here," he pulled out a mirror from his pocket, "take this, check the corner before you turn one. It might save your life."

Justin, still white-faced and widen-eyed, took the mirror with his grumbling hands and stormed out of the hall. Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for the bloke, he'd got enough scare for one day already. With any luck, Justin would accept his advice, which could potentially save his life. There were good signs, like how the snake, which was just vanished by Snape, stayed perfectly still for the entire incident, and how Justin took the mirror despite the overwhelming fear and confusion. Harry, however, couldn't allow himself to be optimistic. He decided to check on him later.

Ron and Hermione dragged Harry away, and they feigned a discussion on Harry being a Parseltongue. When everyone was back to the Common Room, they let Hermione loose again, and pretended not to notice everyone's stares as she ranted and shrieked about how unfair it was to label someone Dark just because they were born with certain abilities and how little the Wizarding World was trying to eliminate prejudices and to promote equality. Harry couldn't help but grin at her exasperation.

* * *

Harry woke up in the middle of the night again with an inexplicable sense of fear. He spared a second to watch the blizzard outside before heading downstairs to comfort Ginny. Ginny, however, was in a very alarming mood and refused to make any form of close contact with him. One closer look and Harry was sure she was completely herself, but despite his best efforts, he couldn't get through her mind. So after an hour of persuading and bearing cold glares, he retreated to his dormitory after Ginny threatened to hex him.

It wasn't long before dawn and Harry had no intention in going back to sleep. Instead, he lay wide awake trying to make sense of the recent events. He was dreading for something, and it only increased over time. It couldn't be being misunderstood as the heir of Slytherin, since he didn't care anymore - he knew who he was this time, and what he had to go. It wasn't about Ginny, either. Yes he was worried about her, he also knew that she'd be all right until she was dragged into the Chamber, and they would act right away when the time came. So what was it he was dreading for?

Harry went to the Library to ask about Justin's whereabouts. He had a strong suspicion that things would be different this time. Eavesdropping Ernie and his group of Hufflepuffs, he was relieved to know that Justin was in their Common Room by the time they left.

"Hello," he showed himself after Ernie theorized him being a Dark Wizard, and helped himself to a chair. The fear on the Hufflepuffs' faces made Harry sigh with disappointment.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ernie rudely.

Harry shrugged. "Just thought I'd be checking on Justin, but I heard some interesting theories," Ernie's eyes widened, Harry shook his head, "my mother chose to die to save me, which gave me a protection that made Voldemort's curse rebound," he ignored the flinches and gasps at the name, "the reason why I can speak Parseltongue is because of that curse - he transferred a bit of his powers in me," wrong thing to say, "and I absolutely hate it. As for why he wanted to kill me, I've no idea." Harry lied easily, stood up, and left the bewildered group alone.

He took a shortcut to a certain corridor and was relieved to see Justin checking the corners with his mirror. Nick floated in a second later, Harry felt himself tense up with nerves. However, Justin kept walking and soon passed the corridor. Harry took a tentative step, and stared right into a pair of big, yellow eyes. The next thing he knew, the world had turned completely black.


	18. 18 The Time Traveler Team

18: The Time Traveller Team

It was considerably warmer when Harry next woke up. Well, not necessarily woke up, as Harry was able to think once in awhile. He didn't have any senses or emotions, but for some reason had his memories and could reason logically. He knew for a fact he was Petrified, and as soon as he could feel, he knew it was summer. Harry opened his eyes and sat up, and saw Hermione sitting up beside him.

"How did you get here?" asked Harry.

"Same as you, I suppose," said Hermione briskly, "so the Mandrakes are ready…"

"Damn it!" Harry punched himself and grimaced, "we've messed it up! What now?"

Hermione seemed to came to the same conclusion and looked around with panic. Madam Pomfrey was administering the Mandrake Restorative Draught to Colin.

They turned around and saw Ron running in behind McGonagall. Upon seeing them, Ron cried urgently, "no time, we need to move, _now_! Ginny's been down there for ten hours, she can't hang on for long!"

Harry and Hermione ignored Madam Pomfrey's protests and complied immediately. Ron dragged them away before either of the staff could react.

To their surprise, Malfoy and Astoria was waiting for them in Myrtle's washroom, accompanied by a Stunned Lockhart and, mysteriously, no Myrtle. Astoria raised her wand at Harry, "you need to feel 100% loyal to Dumbledore in order to call Fawkes, I'll undo it when you are back up. _Obliviate."_

Harry felt a strange sense of daze and irritation as something slipped out of his mind. Lockhart started to stir, Malfoy quickly Disillusioned himself, Astoria and Hermione. "Same act," whispered Ron. Harry nodded slightly.

"You are awake, Professor," Ron said pleasantly as Lockhart stood up. He then looked at Harry and ordered, "go on, Harry. Show him."

" _Open!_ " Harry ordered, imagining the snake Malfoy conjured a few months ago. The tap glowed and spinned, the sink sank down right away, revealing the pipe that would lead them to Ginny.

"Professor," asked Ron in his most Hermione-like tone, "there's a Basilisk down there. As the Defense teacher, you should clear the ground for us."

Blood drained from Lockhart's face at the very mention of the Basilisk. Harry was taken by surprise by the fact that Lockhart actually knew what a Basilisk was. "Now, boys," he said feebly, "I don't think this is nece -"

Ron and Harry pushed him down the pipe before he could finish, and followed him in right away. Once they arrived at the bottom, Harry quickly guided the others to where the Chamber was, again reminding them to close their eyes at the slightest movement. Lockhart's knees gave out at the sight of the Basilisk skin, Ron hurried over to get him back up. Lockhart jumped up and grabbed Ron's wand.

"The adventure ends here, boys," he said. "I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl, and that you two _tragically_ lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body - say goodbye to your memories!"

He held up Ron's Spellotaped wand, pointed it at Harry and bellowed, " _Obliviate!"_

Harry, however, was beyond prepared. The second Lockhart pronounced the incarnation, Harry thought in his mind, " _Protego_ ", and a shield stood between them. Lockhart's Memory Charm rebounded, and he collapsed on the ground. This time, fortunately, the tunnel didn't collapse.

"Blimey, Harry," breathed Ron behind his shield, "good thinking."

"There's no need to pretend to be vulnerable when your opponent's memories are wiped clean," Harry allowed himself to have a cheerful second before sounding grim again, "same plan, you stay here and keep him tamed, I'll be back when I can."

"You bet, Captain," Ron grinned, though his eyes full of worries. He then took out Lockhart's wand from the inside of his robe, "I kept this, useful thing, it is."

Harry, too, grinned. A second passed by in silence, and both of them felt the urge to hug each other. Harry patted softly on Ron's back and whispered, "I'll be back. I promise I'll be back. And I'll bring Ginny back whole and healthy. I've done this before, and it's not my time yet, okay?"

Ron tightened his grip before releasing him. Harry turned away and pushed forward, his own word ringing in his ears. _I've done this before_ , he firmly told himself, _and I can do this again_.

Harry could have marvelled at the Chamber's ingenious architecture if not for the urgency of the events. Instead, he focused on the small, red-headed figure lying lifelessly lying at the feet of Salazar Slytherin's statue. Harry knelt down beside him, this time remembered to never let go of his wand. "Wake up, Ginny. Wake up!" Harry murmured urgently, shaking her, desperate to find a sign of life in her.

"She won't wake," said a soft voice.

Harry turned around to face Riddle, who was almost solid, "who are you?" He asked, lifting his wand to look more convincing, while completely blocking his mind.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle," spat Riddle, "the last descendent of the Great Salazar Slytherin."

"Or, in other words, Lord Voldemort," Harry took over his line before asking, "why are we here?"

Surprise flashed through Riddle's eyes before he regained composure. "You," he said simply.

"Me?" asked Harry, trying his best to sound surprised.

"Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived," hissed Riddle, "who would have known? But little Ginny has told me all about you, even it took me some convincing. About how you defeated, and plan on defeating, the greatest sorcerer of the world."

Harry's mind spinned for a second. Pushing other matters down, he stared at Riddle coldly, "you are not."

"Not what?" snapped Riddle.

"Not the greatest sorcerer of the world," said Harry, feeling disgusted, "Albus Dumbledore is the greatest wizard in the world, you are just pathetic."

Riddle's eyes narrowed, "Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere _memory_ of me!"

An image of Dumbledore's body falling down the Astronomy Tower flicked through his mind, followed by Neville shouting "Dumbledore's Army" when everyone believed he was dead. "You are wrong," said Harry coldly, curling up his lips to a smile, "he will only truly be gone when nobody here is loyal to him."

Riddle opened his mouth, but Harry wasn't paying attention at all. Instead, he focused on his ears. Then he heard it, Fawkes soaring into the room, singing his song. Harry was again amazed by the phoenix's ability to calm his mind. Harry stepped forward to catch the Sorting Hat before Riddle, put it on immediately, and allowed it to slid over his eyes.

He paid no attention to Riddle's taunting, and spoke no more. Riddle was getting stronger by the second, and he wanted this over as soon as possible. Finally, he heard the long-anticipated hissing, " _speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four._ "

Harry quickly stalled his wand in the inside pocket of his robe, and ran back as fast as he could. He needed to get away from the Basilisk to allow Fawkes do his work. " _Kill him_ ," he heard, Riddle laughed as he stepped further backwards. Harry heard heavy slithering coming closer, then it stopped. Instead, the sound of fangs snapping, wings flapping, blood splashing and bodies thrashing chord through the chamber. _Help me_ , Harry thought as Riddle screamed, _you know what I need_.

The hat contracted, and something hard and heavy dropped on his head, making Harry tear up at the sudden pain. Wiping his face, Harry took off the hat, grabbed the Sword of Gryffindor, and marched towards the Basilisk.

His first thought was to behead the beast, but it was quickly dismissed as the Basilisk was gigantic, it was about as thick as his height. Then Harry considered pushing the sword from its lower jaw, thus avoiding being bitten, but the sword was not long enough to reach its brain, and he wanted to finish it once and for all.

The Basilisk opened its mouth in front of him. Knowing what must have been done, Harry drove the sword to the hilt into the roof out its mouth, wiggled it on its way in hoping to mush up its brain. Pain seared through his arm. Harry seized the fang as it splintered and pulled it out as soon as he could. Using up his last strength, he sank to the floor, his vision blurring.

A pair of warm claws landed on his lap. "Fawkes," Harry stroked the Phoenix weakly, "thank you for all you've done for me."

Riddle was saying something, but Harry was too tired to care. He was dying, he knew it. He had failed long before his time. He had broken his promise to Ron and Ginny. But he had to do one last thing before he gave up. _Let them be all right_ , he begged in his head, _please let all the innocent be all right, and all the rebels against him_. The pain was leaving him. His time had come. Harry was ready to embrace the brightness at King's Cross. There was nothing to fear about, and he could meet his Mum and Dad soon.

Then he blinked. The Chamber miraculously shifted back into focus. Harry blinked in confusion. He looked down and saw Fawkes leaning on his arm, a patch on pearly tears on where the bite was supposed to be. Hermione's voice echoed through time, "There is only one antidote to Basilisk Venom."

"Phoenix tears," Harry whispered. He extended his fingers to stroke Fawkes again to show him gratitude, Riddle rudely threw him aside and attempted to reach for Harry's wand.

Harry stood up, gripping the fang tightly, sprinted towards the diary, and stabbed it straight through. Riddle's scream mingled with blood-like substances oozing from the hole. He was putting his entire weight onto the fang like the diary was another Basilisk. Then it was all gone. Silence rang inside Harry's ears.

Slowly, Harry stood up and staggered towards Ginny. He grabbed her shoulders and was glad to see her breathing. He sat beside her and seized her icy hands, waiting for her to come around.

Then she gasped. Shooting up, Harry only narrowly avoided bumping into her head. "Wha - Harry! Oh, Harry," she threw herself into his arms, "I'm so so sorry. I don't remember - I think I told him about you - you knowing about the Horcruxes - I shouldn't have - You were there that morning - I'm sorry -"

"Shhhhh," Harry shushed him, patting her gently, "you did great, Gin. You were so brave, I mean it. And I'm so proud of you."

"Still," she squirmed in his arms, Harry felt warm tears soaking through his robe, "I should have more control - I thought - I could've killed you!"

Holding her more tightly, Harry soothed, "it's okay now. We've done it. I'm right here, I'm okay, love. And that's all that matters."

Ginny pulled herself out of his reach and gaped at him funnily.

"What?" asked Harry.

More tears ran down Ginny's cheeks as she choked, "you called me 'love' - and I've missed it." She then threw herself to him again.

Five minutes later, Ron's Patronus broke them apart, demanding them to report back right away. Sending his stag to assure Ron, Harry stood up and started collecting things. Ginny, however, walked right to the basilisk, and started taking off fangs.

"What are you doing?" gulped Harry.

"Astoria told me to take six fangs with me ages ago. She gave me this," she showed him a silk sack no bigger than his palm, "Hermione did an Undetectable Extension Charm on it." Harry grinned.

As soon as they landed back in Myrtle's Washroom, a series of memories, many of which included his resentment over the Headmaster, hit Harry. He froze for a brief second to process the sudden return of his memories, before smiling, "thanks, Dusty." He was sure a hand brushed against his arm when he, Ron and Ginny marched towards McGonagall's office under Fawkes guide.

Their last obstacle was Dumbledore. Harry thought they did rather well in fooling the Headmaster. Harry and Ron, having made up so many stories together before, came up with a mixture of events in the two timelines on the spot. Harry occasionally met the Headmaster's eyes and pushed the appropriate memories forward. Ginny sobbed in her mother's arms almost non-stop, refusing to talk, and let out a shriek at the mention of the diary. As a result, she was sent to the hospital wing by McGonagall. Lockhart had again lost his memories, and Ron blamed it on his wand rather than Harry's Shield Charm. Dumbledore then sent them away and congratulated him on successfully calling Fawkes.

"Professor," Harry rubbed his scar, "Riddle said we were alike… Like we were both orphans and so…"

"Did he, now?" asked Dumbledore with mild interest, "what do you think, Harry?"

Harry hesitated. "I think," he said slowly, "we are alike, in some strange and twisted way. There's no point denying that, and I think we have some sort of connection between us," Dumbledore looked mildly impressed, "I mean - nobody knows what happened the night my parents were murdered, so it's more than likely… Anyways, I don't think I will become him, because I don't want to be like him. We are more different than we are alike."

"Precisely," beamed Dumbledore, "these are real words of wisdom, Harry. And I'm glad you understand the impact our choices have on us."

Harry smiled. Dumbledore looked like he was to dismiss Harry. "Professor," said Harry, Dumbledore tilted his head slightly but did not stop him, "why don't we call him Riddle? People fear the name Voldemort, and Riddle sounds more human."

"You ask deep questions, Harry," Harry smirked to himself, "very few people know Lord Voldemort as the model student with the name of Tom Riddle, for one. And like you said, using his real name humanises him, which he despises, so he never call himself by his name. But you are right, there is nothing wrong in using his real name."

"I bet he'll like it." Harry chuckled at the sight of Riddle shrieking in panic at anyone who called him Tom, and beamed at Dumbledore. At that precise moment, the door burst open, and Lucius Malfoy swept into the room with a cowering Dobby.

At Dobby's hint, Harry did not hesitate to accuse Lucius for his plot. Several minutes later, Harry stood in the middle of the corridor, Dobby standing beside him, tears welling up as he held up the sock.

* * *

The six time travellers sat together on Hogwarts Express, and caught each other up to date. Ron and Astoria filled Harry and Hermione in the events of the year.

"So," said Ron as he chewed on a chocolate frog, "Hermione took away the diary right after you were attacked, and gave it to me. Ginny somehow knew it, and nicked it back in April. Hermione announced the Slytherin monster being a Basilisk the next day, and got Petrified a few hours later."

"Ron, Draco and I made a stash of mirrors to give away. Ron's brothers helped to massively produce them," Harry grinned at the mention of Fred and George, "and fortunately no one got Petrified since. The three of us decided to act as soon as Ginny is dragged down, and Draco agreed to bully his father to fund the Mandrake Draught if necessary."

"Riddle only dragged me down because the Mandrake Draught was ready," supplied Ginny, looking calmer than she had been in the past year.

"Yeah, but we only figured it out after, didn't we?" Hermione said briskly, "so what happened then?"

"Draco told me memory modifications might be necessary," Astoria shot a glare at Malfoy, who had been silently watching them, "so we spent night after night peeling it off, deciding what to take and what to stay."

"And you took a tidbit more than my doubt in Dumbledore, didn't you?" Harry teased.

Astoria blushed, "I didn't think of it until the last second - thought it wouldn't look good if you begged Fawkes to save you."

Harry grinned, "you are amazing, Dusty. Did I tell you that?"

Malfoy held up a hand, "Oi, Potter! That's my girlfriend you are talking to!"

Harry scoffed, "and I have the right to compliment my beloved team. Even you, Malfoy. _You_ are amazing."

Ginny giggled at Malfoy's flushed face, and all six of them started laughing uncontrollably.

* * *

 **Okay... Okay... I've read all your reviews and feel like there's some explanation due. So here we go!**

 **Harry didn't die because he had glasses, congrats Emperor Amdross! And my reason for Harry to destroy the Diary is simply 'It feels right this way', the same reason why Harry let Ron destroy the locket. And as much as I like the theories, you'll see Ron do pretty awesome things later! Mmmmmm I don't know what else to say that does not involve spoilers... Oh maybe I can tell you this: this timeline I set up is pretty resistant to change. Yeah, let's just phrase it like that, you'll see later!**

 **I'll try update every Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday and Sunday from now on, but since I'm stuck at the beginning of GoF right now which is like 16 chapters away, I can't promise how long this schedule will last. I'll also try to do it between 6-8pm EDT, but no guarantees.**

 **Thank you again for liking this! It's really heartwarming to read all your comments and theories!**

 **Yours, 0902FRIENDs**


	19. 19 Padfoot Returns

18\. Padfoot Returns

Sirius stared blankly at the photo in front of him, feeling more hopeless than he had since the night the mysterious Prongs arrived. Frankly, it wasn't only Prongs that had kept him sane and companies, it was someone, or some ones, with the name of TTTT. At first, he thought it was four people whose names all started with the letter T as there were only four Patronuses taking their turns. However, after a while, he found a new one bearing the shape of a horse. It only came a handful of times during those few months. Then Prongs disappeared, along with the otter. The horse showed itself more regularly for about a month before Prongs was back, bringing a goose with him. Prongs disappeared before winter could hit again, and the otter stopped coming in spring. Sirius couldn't help but being worried. But these people, whoever they were, had ways for information: there was once Sirius didn't get food for a week, and another time the Patronuses stayed only briefly for two weeks. Both times ended with an inspection of some sorts from the Ministry.

It was how Sirius knew something was happening this time around. First the food packages became less and less frequent and with smaller amount, then it stopped abruptly about two months ago. A note was delivered some time during the past month apologizing, saying it was absolutely necessary, and even Patronuses became scarce. He knew he should be grateful for the fact they came at all, but he still couldn't help but feeling disappointed and forgotten.

Sirius remembered the morning about a week ago, when Fudge had visited the island. He was trying to take his mind off the mysterious group when he saw the newspaper. A photo on the front page caught his eyes, and he politely asked for the paper. Fudge, thinking he was losing his mind, gave it to him without a second thought, and he had been staring at it since Fudge had left.

It was a normal picture, as normal as front-page pictures could be, at least. But Sirius couldn't care less about the picture. What he saw, beyond anything else, was a particular rat sitting on a young boy's shoulder, with a toe missing on his front paw. Hatred boiled in Sirius' mind as he read through the article eagerly. "The Weasley family will be spending a month in Egypt, returning for the start of the new school year at Hogwarts, which five of the Weasley children currently attend," he whispered, before taking another look at the picture. This time, he took a closer look at the boy, who looked about thirteen. Come to think about it, Harry should be about thirteen, too…

Harry. Sirius jerked out of his thoughts. Harry should have started Hogwarts two years ago - thanks for the date provided by the TTTT, and this boy on the picture would return to Hogwarts with his pet rat, oblivious of the fact that the rat was actually a serial killer. If Pettigrew wasn't revealed timely, Harry would be in mortal danger.

He spent the past few days thinking. He remembered his school days, when little Peter, who, despite being awestruck by him, James and Remus, was the best actor and storyteller of the four. He was a good actor after all, Sirius snorted wryly, the rat swayed everyone including Remus. He couldn't figure out where everything went wrong. Remus was always gentle and supportive, there was no doubt in that. And despite what people thought, he and James never belittled Peter. Indeed, sometimes they could be a little harsh on him, but they always, and Sirius meant _always_ apologized to him. Peter understood, too. "Just what went wrong, Peter?" He murmured. He could never understand why Peter became Pettigrew.

Memories after memories ran through his mind and none of them was happy. Ever since that fateful night twelve years ago, even the best memories stung like Lily, Marlene and Alice's angry Stinging Hexes, one on top of each other. He didn't need Dementors to take happiness away from him; he had none left before he even stepped into Azkaban.

A big, white owl flew in from the sky above. At the same time, a silver goose appeared. Sirius stared at them incredulously: He hadn't been contacted for two weeks, and now these people remembered him again?

The owl extended her leg steadily, and Sirius untied the parchment carefully. He felt a warm, gentle nib on his finger before the owl set off again. Sirius unrolled the parchment, the same picture he had been staring at fell off, along with a note that said, " _You know what to do,_ _Padfoot_ ".

What did it mean? Sirius was bewildered, frustrated by the vague message. He didn't know what to do. He was too preoccupied to think clearly, and Merlin forbid, it was them who should be working out a plan, not him! He shouldn't have let his hope up in the first place, and now with Prongs gone -

Sirius' eyes landed on the extra-large, underlined _Padfoot_. Was that really what the message was about? Could it be? He knew the Dementors couldn't affect his Animagus form as much as they did to his human form, but could he really get away with everything being a dog? Sirius looked at the goose.

The goose nodded, and wobbled as if urging him to try. He took a deep breath and transformed. The goose flapped its wings and disappeared into the sky.

Padfoot paced around his cell, thinking. Now he was Padfoot, the Dementors couldn't sense him as clearly, which means he could potentially fool them. He remembered that one night when they brought food, and he slipped out of his cell briefly as a dog. He came back, of course, for it was before Prongs showed up and all he ever wanted was that minute of peace. Maybe he could do the same this time? Maybe he could even slip through the bars?

Padfoot slowly walked to the door and found himself able to squeeze through the bars easily. His faith of the mysterious people was back and he was only grateful of his two months of fasting. His mind suddenly became clear, and Padfoot ran out without a second thought.

It took him three days to swim across the ocean, but the obsession on Harry and Pettigrew pushed him through. As if approving his actions, Patronuses began to accompany him at night, dispelling any Dementors that had mindlessly drifted towards him. And when he finally reached the land, a bag of sausages, chicken and bacon dropped onto his back like rain.

Padfoot ate. He hadn't had proper food in too long. Wiggling his tail, he asked himself where he could go.

He knew it was still July. The paper said it was July 9th, and he was sure no more than a fortnight had passed by since then. It would be too early to head to Hogwarts yet. He had time to spare. Padfoot asked himself what he wanted, the answer came naturally: he wanted to see his Godson.

So he went into action right away. It took him a week to head down to Surrey and another week to find Little Whinging - Lily had told them once where her sister lived, and since Padfoot didn't know where else Harry could be, he decided to check there first. He spent a few days wandering around the town, trying to find a trace of Harry's existence. Then one night, purely by chance, he saw him, sitting alone on the sidewalk, looking pensive.

Padfoot brushed the bushes away and took a step forward, trying to get a better look at the boy. He was small, much smaller than James had been at that age, and there was a certain sadness in his eyes that made Padfoot's heart ache. The boy was also exceptionally aware of his surroundings. Padfoot watched in amusement as Harry jumped up and tightened the grip on his wand, which was hidden in his pocket.

Harry's eyes met his, and happiness surged into those startlingly familiar eyes. There was something else. Was it recognition? Did Harry remember him? A giant black dog from his dreams?

Harry beamed at him. Padfoot ran forward and allowed him to be patted. A breeze of chilly air blew beside them. The boy shivered slightly, that was when Padfoot noticed he was wearing nothing but a shirt and a pair of shorts. He put his gigantic head on Harry's laps, and sat down beside him.

Harry laughed. Padfoot wiggled his tail as he enjoyed his Godson's laughter. Then the boy sighed. Padfoot looked up and saw an old look on Harry's face. For a second, he wondered whether the boy had lived a hundred years.

"We'll be okay," he murmured. Padfoot wasn't sure if the boy was talking to himself, "not long now," a sly smile appeared on Harry's face, and his eyes suddenly filled with anticipation, "it always works out in the end."

With a final sigh, Harry stood up, thanked Padfoot for keeping his company, and walked away.


	20. 20 The Inevitable

20\. The Inevitable

By the time Harry returned to Number Four, Privet Drive, dinner was already finished. Aunt Marge's visit had gone better than last time, mainly because Harry now knew how to control his tempers better. Earlier tonight, Harry had excused himself once Marge started comparing his parents to dogs, successfully avoided a potential conflict and met Padfoot briefly. He didn't regret abandoning his pork chops at all. Just a few more hours, Harry hummed to himself happily in his room, by lunch tomorrow things would be normal again.

However, nothing was normal by lunch the next day. Harry volunteered to cook in order to please Vernon - he was determined to get his Hogsmeade form signed this time around. The front door opened just as he finished cleaning up the kitchen, perfect timing.

Harry went out to the sitting room to meet Vernon. As soon as he sat down, Harry held out his form and a pen and presented them under Vernon's nose.

"Ungrateful little brat," muttered Vernon as he signed the paper reluctantly. However, before Harry could thank Vernon or get it back, they heard a yell upstairs, then a loud _thud_ as something dropped onto the ground in what sounded like his bedroom. Harry sprung to his feet instantly, clutching his wand and ready to attack. Only Dudley ran down the stairs, almost knocking Harry over.

"Harry, what on earth are you playing at?" asked Dudley.

Harry blinked. What was happening? "What are you talking about, Dud?"

"That thing!" squealed Dudley, "it started spinning and making noise all of a sudden -"

Then he understood. "Were you trying to find the Chocolate Frogs again?"

Dudley nodded. Harry cursed under his breath. This summer, Harry had seized his first opportunity to pick the lock on the cupboard and grabbed a lot more than his textbooks. His wand was one of the things he absolutely needed. Then, as a second thought, he grabbed all his sweets, determined to bribe Dudley as time went along. So far, Chocolate Frogs had been his cousin's favourite, and every time Dudley finish a box, he's wander to Harry's room, expecting to find a new one somewhere. However, Ron bought him a Sneakoscope again this summer, and the two didn't mix well.

"Really, Dud," said Harry in exasperation, "how many times did I tell you to _ask me_ instead of taking it upon yourself?"

Dudley looked sheepish. Harry opened his mouth again, but Dudley suddenly cowered, his eyes fixed on something behind Harry. He turned around, Vernon made his way to the boys.

"What is it, boy?" he asked loudly.

"Nothing," said Harry quickly.

"Nothing?" Vernon's beard twitched, "did he play any of his tricks, Dud?"

"Er…" Dudley looked at Harry pleadingly, "no, Dad. It was me, I was in his room… Looking for thing."

"Looking for things? What would you need from _his_ lot, son?"

Harry shot Dudley a warning glare, but his cousin had no concept of "covering each other". Instead, he stuttered, "Ha - Harry has been giving me sweets."

"You _what_?" Vernon roared. Dudley ran away. Harry remained silent.

"What did you do to my son, boy?" bellowed Vernon, his face turning purple.

"Nothing!" Harry shouted impatiently, "it's just chocolate!"

"Just chocolate? What do _we_ know? You could have poisoned whatever sweets you have and fed it to my son!" Vernon brandished Harry's form, and tore it in half, "I've had enough of your tricks!" he tore it up again, "you will stay in your room" and again, "until you board that pathetic train!" and again.

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He ran upstairs, stormed into his room, and slammed the door. He gave the wall a solid punch before collapsing on his bed, panting.

Why was it that things with the Dursleys were simply not working? It seemed, Harry thought, despite his best efforts, Vernon only became more and more prejudiced. Petunia had no say in Harry's treatments, but she had left him alone since he stopped complaining and asking question. Vernon, however, was determined to make Harry's life hard. Moreover, Harry had just began to make progress with Dudley, and they were back to square one again.

He could hear clatters of knives and forks as the Dursleys had their lunch. He had to get out soon. He wasn't really sure how angry Vernon was, but it was enough for him to half-starve him again. After the year on the run, Harry simply couldn't stand starvation anymore.

As expected, nobody visited him for the rest of the day. He wasn't locked up, but he knew he couldn't be seen outside of his bedroom, and going downstairs was strictly forbidden. So he took out his last stash of cauldron cake for lunch and dinner, and didn't bother going out except using the loo.

There was no one on the Communicator, either. Harry waited from 10:30 to 11, and nobody showed up. He then shoved it aside, and stared blankly at the ceiling. He needed a plan, a plan that could get him out of here and not get into trouble…

A soft knock on his door, "Harry, are you awake?"

Harry opened the door, Dudley stood by the door with a sandwich in his hand, "I nicked this. Mum and Dad are in bed."

Harry gaped at his cousin, bemused.

"Look, Harry," whispered Dudley, "I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have said anything -"

"No worries, Dudley," Harry waved him off. He still wasn't sure whether Dudley truly felt sorry or simply wanted more chocolate, but it would do for now. And idea struck his mind, "you said your Mum and Dad are asleep?"

Dudley nodded. Harry dug out the pillowcase from under the loose floorboard and handed it to Dudley. "Wait for me by the cupboard," he ordered, before turning back to collect his various other things scattered around the room. Five minutes later, he met a bewildered Dudley at the bottom of the stairs.

"Harry, what are you doing?" hissed Dudley.

"Running away," said Harry absentmindedly, picking the lock on the cupboard.

"You're mad," gasped Dudley, "you'd get into trouble!"

"Not if I get out before I'm caught," said Harry, opening the door and dragging out his trunk. Together, he and Dudley fit everything in before they went to the hall. Harry quickly scribbled a note saying he'd be back next summer.

"I'm going with you." Dudley grabbed his arm before Harry could open the door.

"Don't be thick," snapped Harry, paying extra attention to any sound coming from upstairs, "I have places to go to, you don't."

"But -" protested Dudley. Vernon coughed upstairs.

"Go on," shooed Harry, "don't get caught. I'll be all right."

Vernon coughed again. Dudley nodded reluctantly, before heading back to his room. Harry opened the front door, dragged out his trunk and Hedwig's cage, and closed it silently.

He only walked two blocks before he stopped. Now was the time to call the Knight Bus. Taking out his wand carefully, he jumped away as the triple decker almost ran over him again.

Harry's Knight Bus experience was not so different from last time. He did, however, defended Sirius loudly, claiming without a trial, Sirius could be framed. This earned him some careful glares from Stan, who obviously thought he had gone nutters. Before he got off, though, he decided to give Stan a warning.

"Listen, Stan," he said quickly as Stan unloaded his trunk, "never ever mention anything related to the Death Eaters to anyone." He then turned around and entered the Leaky Cauldrons.

Tom greeted him warmly, and offered him a hot chocolate before he went up to his room, which Harry gratefully accepted. However, as he sat alone sipping on his hot chocolate, the fireplace glowed green, a short man in bottle-green suit and a ridiculous hat stepped through. Tom stopped cleaning his counters.

"Oh thank Merlin," breathed Fudge, reaching out his arm to shake Harry's hand, "I am Cornelius Fudge, Harry. The Minister of Magic."

Harry blinked before taking his hand. What had he done now?

Fudge asked him to sit down before sitting down himself. Tom carried out a tray of tea. "Well, Harry," said Fudge, "you've had us all in a right flap, I don't mind telling you. Running away from your aunt and uncle like that! I'd started to think… But you're safe, and that's what matters."

Harry blinked again before asking, "how did you find me, Minister?"

"Huh?" asked Fudge, adding sugar to his tea.

"I didn't use magic or anything -" Harry blurted without thinking, "how did you know what I've done?"

"The Ministry has its ways, Harry," Fudge wouldn't meet his eyes. Harry couldn't help but feeling a little suspicious, "well, we need to keep an eye on you once in a while, don't we? Especially now it's proving to be necessary -"

Harry left him with his speech. He for one didn't believe the Ministry keeping an eye on him _once in a while_. The Aurors probably watched his every single move at Privet Drive. It was afoot thing he wasn't allowed to use magic, or he could have been caught using advanced magic everywhere. Harry shuddered at that thought.

"Harry?" Fudge looked fatherly, Harry didn't find it at all trustworthy.

"Sorry?"

"Do you promise to stay in Diagon Alley for the summer and stay at Hogwarts for Christmas and Easter?" asked Fudge in a worried tone.

"Oh um, yes. I won't go anywhere," said Harry carelessly, "but why?"

"Don't want to lose you again, do we?" said Fudge with a hearty laugh. "No, no… Best we know where you are… I mean…"

"Is this about Sirius Black, Minister?" Harry pressed politely, satisfied to see blushes on Fudge's cheeks.

"Not to worry, dear, not to worry," he waved a hand at him, "we'll catch him soon."

"You know, Minister," said Harry slowly, "I've been thinking… How do you know Sirius is truly guilty if he wasn't given a trial?"

The blushes on his cheeks deepened. Fudge cleared his throat loudly, "it was obvious, wasn't it? We have witnesses -"

"Witnesses could be fooled," Harry was having a hard time controlling the coldness in his voice, "they could simply be too far away to know what was going on, or their memories could be modified."

With grand satisfaction, Harry watched Fudge stuttering away incoherently, before finally disappearing in the fireplace.

* * *

HP: Ron, when will you be back?

RW: The 20th, why?

HP: I met Fudge at Leaky Cauldron

RW: YOU BLEW UP YOUR AUNT AGAIN? PLEASE TELL ME IT'S ACCIDENTAL

HP: No… But I did run away. Long story that includes Vernon and Dudley.

HG: He didn't beat you again, did he?

HP: No. Just tried to pretend I didn't exist. Dudley helped.

HG: That's good news, Harry!

HP: I know.

RW: How did Fudge find you, then?

HP: Don't know. I suppose he stationed Aurors at Privet Drive since Sirius escaped.

HG: That's an interesting theory.

RW: But why him? Why can't _the_ Auror greet you there? Or not interfering at all - simply observing. We've been doing plenty of that before.

DM: Isn't that obvious?

HP: What's obvious?

DM: Flattery Fudge wants to meet you, Potter. Same reason he wanted your cooperation after DoM.

RW: Then he's a bloody idiot.

HP: I don't deny it.

HG: Since when he isn't?

DM: True words of wisdom, Granger.

HP: Anyways, are we meeting on the last day then?

RW: That's our plan.

HG: I think so. I'm finally buying Crookshanks!

RW: About him, Hermione…

HG: I'll physically pull him off Scabbers if I have to.

RW: Actually I was thinking of letting him do the honours if things run wild again.

HG: Oh Ron

DM: Could you two keep it private please?

RW: No one asked you to watch!

* * *

 **Hiya! Thanks everyone for liking it! I've read all reviews again and would like to talk a bit more~**

 **I theorize that a Horcrux controls a person somewhat like the Imperius Curse, and the more willpower one has, the better chances they can resist it - except they can't throw it off and it only gets worse when time goes on. And this is the reason why the Diary persuaded Ginny to tell that Harry knows about the Horcurxes. Riddle initially wants to kill Harry but, well, Ginny is still fighting against it to her best abilities so Harry was Petrified instead. And the reason why Ginny was still alive after the Mandrakes are ready is a simple one: she's technically an adult and has more power, and thus takes longer for Riddle to drain. Diary Riddle wouldn't complain himself, and once they destroy the Diary, the real Riddle wouldn't know about this.**

 **About the Wizarding society... Let's just say that the Muggle World is at least trying, or trying to try, to enforce social justice, and the Wizarding World is completely oblivious of it until the War.**

 **About Ron's wand... I don't think I'll mention it unless it's needed, but please assume that he gets his own wand before heading to Egypt and secretly keeps Lockhart's - who wouldn't do with an extra wand?**

 **Thanks jessfrl for appreciating the Tom and Jerry joke... I'm usually not a joker, at least not for most people. I guess it's just because I don't make the connections normal people make but well, good to know someone likes it.**

 **I've also got a lot of praising for updating so fast. Thanks guys! I'll try to keep it up but who knows? I'll aim to finish the Series by... Let's say July? I take it as challenge ;)**

 **Thank you again for liking the story!**

 **0902FRIENDs**


	21. 21 The Hogwarts Express

21: The Hogwarts Express

Harry spent the rest of his summer enjoying a sunny, colourful pre-war Diagon Alley. He had only briefly visited this one of the most important magical communities twice since he came back, and had never felt the contract so dearly. Before he left, only a year and a half had passed since the war, and the Wizarding World, Diagon Alley included, was still affected by its aftermath. The last time he visited the place before Malfoy's offer, half of the street was advertising Calming Draughts, home security devices, and domestic necessities. The other half thrived on second-hand businesses. The Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes was still the only colourful store on the entire street. Without Fred (though he had a Portrait), even the WWW was duller than usual.

It was about a week after Harry arrived at the Leaky Cauldron's when he confirmed his theory of being followed. He had just came out of the Apothecary after refilling his potions ingredient when he heard a familiar voice apologizing to someone behind him. Harry then made a detour claiming he needed more beetle eyes this year, and spotted a tall, blonde witch turning around abruptly. He then chose one of the busiest cafés in the Alley to have lunch, and stayed to do his homework. The witch, who sat two tables away from him, kept ordering absurd snacks looking utterly bored. By 3o' clock, Harry decided it was enough, and gathered his things.

The witch stood up right away, looking more than ready to leave the place, but Harry walked right to her table.

"Hello, Tonks," greeted Harry.

"Uh - hi. Have we met?" Tonks had a bemused look that Harry knew was faked. Still, he couldn't help but praising her as he could've easily been fooled if he didn't know better. Then, he reminded himself, Tonks was technically only a year older than him, and without a Dark Wizard chasing after her constantly, she was actually doing pretty well.

"Last year, at Florean Frotescue's. You met me and two of my friends. We were staring at your pink hair," Harry prompted, realization showed on Tonk's face. Before she could ask, Harry smiled, "I have a good memory."

Tonks nodded quickly. Harry sat down beside her, and blurted, "I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

Tonks jumped a little, Harry supposed it was more because of his bluntness than his identity. People turned around to stare, and Harry immediately regretted his decision. "I know," said Tonks quietly, rubbing her neck, also feeling uncomfortable by the suddenly attention.

"Don't you have work?" asked Harry, silently casting Muffliatos to nearby tables.

"I do, for a matter of fact," Tonks cleared her throat, sounding more confident, "I'm stationed here."

"You're following me," Harry let out the Hippogriff, and chuckled at Tonk's face.

"You knew? How?" she frowned, "Merlin! You turned back on purpose! And you've been watching me here…" Harry grinned, "that was bloody brilliant, Harry! You completely fooled me -"

Tonks cursed, and Harry knew why, "Mad-Eye'll kill me - he's my mentor, bloody paranoid and all - my first shift on my own and I've messed up -"

"Relax," Harry held up a hand, "I won't tell. We can have a chat together, you are still safeguarding me and we'll have more fun together. You can help me with some homework."

It turned out, Tonks was an exceptional Potioneer and downright frightening when it came to Defense (which he had witnessed only briefly in his previous timeline). And as for History, Tonks summed everything up in three words, "oppression, rebellion, repeat." Harry found it more accurate than most of his essays. They then talked about werewolf and House-Elf rights. Harry's affection towards her doubled as they complained loudly to each other how badly some Pureblood families treated House-Elves, earning eccentric looks from the neighbouring tables (Harry had cancelled the Charm as they got to the topic).

"Do you think Riddle's gone?" Harry asked quietly after a moment of silence.

"Riddle?"

"Tom Riddle, better known as Voldemort."

Tonks looked pensive. "I dunno, Harry. Dumbledore said he was never gone, and there have been signs of Dark Magic in Albania until -"

"The year before last year," Harry finished her thought, "he was was stuck at the back of Quirrell's head. I saw him at the end of my first year."

She didn't speak for a few second. When she did, she sounded soft, "I'm sorry, Harry -"

"'Tis all right," waved Harry, "I'm used to having someone after my neck. First year Quirrell, second year Riddle's diary and Basilisk, this year Sirius Black, who knows? Maybe he'll be after me next year? Maybe he'll - kidnap me and get his body back or something."

Harry couldn't help the bitterness in his tone as he alluded to the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Tonks noticed it, too. "You'll survive, Harry," she said softly, each of her word ringing clearly in Harry's ears, "you've got good instincts and advanced skills. You're a natural at Defense, I saw it today. And you've got a good heart. You'll live. Hell, you may even get rid of him for good one day. And when that day comes, you'll join the Aurors. I bet my Metamorphmagus ability that Mad-Eye handpicks you."

Harry nodded, smiling to himself as he remembered being handpicked by the best mentor in the Office after one dull Patrol. Tonks glanced at his watch. "Blimey!" she yelped, jumping up, "I'm off an hour ago! I'll escort you to the bar, it's getting dark."

Harry followed her, taking the last chance to talk to her. Before they bid each other goodbye, Harry made a little request, "could you tell the Manager at Flourish and Blotts that he only needs to stroke the spines of _The Monster's Book of Monsters_ to tame them?"

Tonks made a funny salute and shooed Harry into the bar.

* * *

Ron and Hermione joined him on the last day of the holidays. They wanted to drag Ginny along, but Mrs Weasley insisted she was too young and needed to be kept around adults. Harry and Ron exchanged a grin.

They finished their back-to-school shopping by noon. Hermione, on Malfoy's orders, signed up for Divination aside from Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, and Arithmacy, which meant she had to break her promise of no more time-travelling. Harry and Ron had bullied her into swearing to turn back a few more hours per day to sleep and to skive classes if things got rough. Finally satisfied, they headed to the Magical Menagerie to reunite with Crookshanks.

Ron didn't bother buying Scabbers rat tonic this time around, and Hermione blatantly forbidden Crookshanks to go near Scabbers cage. The cat spent the day hissing dangerously at a squealing Scabbers, which gave Harry a perfect opportunity to fill them in about his second encounter with Tonks.

"So you think she'll be trustworthy?" asked Ron. They were back at the Leaky Cauldron's, in Harry's room to avoid being overheard by human and rats alike.

Harry nodded, "we can definitely trust her. Maybe Kingsley, too, if we meet him sooner this time around."

"I'm not sure, Harry," Hermione put a finger between her teeth, looking hesitant, "At this rate, we'll be telling the entire Order before we get to Dumbledore, and that is too risky."

Harry considered it for a moment before deciding Hermione had a good point. Ron, again, proposed a compromise: "we can tell them what we need to do and not tell them why we do it. It'll be good to have Tonks or Kingsley to help getting the Ring, or to work in the Ministry, once Riddle's back. We can beg them to take us and they'll do it. Especially Tonks, she'll definitely be in."

Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement and decided to ask the rest of the team about it.

At King's Cross the next morning, Harry was pulled aside by Mr Weasley. He told the others to find a compartment and followed him toward a pillar.

"There's something I've got to tell you before you leave -" said Mr Weasley in a tense voice.

"Is it about Sirius Black, Mr Weasley?"

"You know?" Mr Weasley was taken aback, "How could you know?"

"I bumped into my Auror guard the other day," said Harry wryly, hoping Tonks would never find out about it.

Mr Weasley's eyes went unfocused for a second. "Harry, you must be very scared -"

"I'm not," said Harry, more sincerely than the last time, "I've faced Voldemort before, and he can't be worse, can he?"

Mr Weasley flinched at the name. Harry made a mental note to start asking people calling him Riddle. Mrs Weasley was calling for them from behind.

"Listen," Mr Weasley grabbed his arm and talked hurriedly, "I want you to give me your word that you won't go _looking_ for Black, no matter what you might hear, promise me you won't go after him."

"I promise, Mr Weasley," said Harry before he ran to the train. He then smiled at himself for planning to do the exact opposite.

Ron lead him to their compartment and Harry immediately deflated.

"Really, Hermione," he hissed, "we are sitting with Re -"

Hermione shushed him before he could do any damage. Closing the door behind him, he saw her pointing her wand at the new Professor.

"Now, to answer your question, Harry," Hermione stared at him with exasperation, "you'll want Remus to meet you in a more - private - setting."

"So you _Muffliato_ ed him?"

"Exactly," Hermione smirked, "I had a slight suspicion that he was feigning to sleep last time. So I took precautions."

"Right," said Harry, sitting down. Hermione shot him another glare.

"So Dad made you promise not to go after Snuffles?" asked Ron.

Harry grinned. "How ironic. We are doing the exact opposite, for the exact opposite reasons." He eyed Scabbers, who had been fed another dose of Sleeping Draught and was completely oblivious about the conversation around him. "You might want to hide that rat from Remus. At least don't let him have a good look till it's time."

The compartment door slid open. "Potter," bellowed Malfoy, "we've got a problem -" he stopped at the sight of Lupin.

"It's okay," gestured Harry, "we've _Muffliatoed_ him."

Malfoy stepped in and closed the door behind him. "We can't all faint at the sight of Dementors."

Harry understood immediately. They all clearly remember how badly they had reacted the first time they met those creatures. Now, with the memories from a War and no Patronuses, there was no way to predict how they would react.

Harry thought about how Dementors and Patronuses work, before reaching a conclusion, "use Occlumency. Try focusing on hopeful thoughts and lock the dreadful ones aside. Neutral, logical thoughts help, too. Like the fact that we are here to shape things for the better. It's a mind game."

Malfoy took a minute to digest Harry's words before striding out of the compartment, "I'll tell Dusty that," he informed before leaving.

Ginny came half-way through their ride. Harry quickly explained his theory to Ginny. The latter nodded but refused to speak, and spent the next hour thinking to herself.

Harry pulled Ginny to himself the moment the train stopped. He allowed her to grab him by the arm. Ginny had just started getting a glimpse of Occlumency, and her recent encounter with the Diary would only make everything worse. Harry hoped by providing an arm, he could remind her that he was with her, and would be by her side until the very end. Hermione cancelled the Charm before the light went out.

"Sorry - d'you know what's going on? - Ouch - sorry -" The compartment door opened.

"Hullo, Neville," said Harry, feeling around in the dark to find Neville.

"Harry? Is that you? What's happening?"

"No idea - sit down -"

"Ouch!" Yelped Ron, Neville apologized quickly, before stumbling onto the ground. Harry felt someone's cloak and dragged it up.

"Harry, you are choking me!" shrieked Hermione.

"Sorry, 'Mione."

"Neville you okay?"

"Yeah. I think I found a seat -"

"Not here! I'm here!"

"Quiet!" Remus was finally awake. He lit his wand and ordered them to stay. Ginny dragged Neville into a seat beside them, and grasped Harry's arm again. Harry wrapped his other hand on top of Ginny's.

The door slid open again to reveal a Dementor. Harry felt its effect instantly, and attempted his best blocking away memories.

"Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you -"

 _You will make your choice early enough this time._

"Kill the spare -"

 _You will not let that happen again._

"NO! Fred, no!"

 _There will be no Battle of Hogwarts_

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"

 _I will see them when it's my time._

"Do not pity the dead, Harry. Pity the living."

 _Don't worry, I will._

"Little Teddy lost both of his parents a year ago today -"

Several things happened at once. Ginny screamed, Lupin's Patronus sprung forward and banished the Dementor out of the compartment, the air became warm again, and Harry bent over and vomited all over the floor.

"C'mon, now. It's gone," someone was rubbing his back as he heaved. He was shaking violently, unable to support his own weight even as he was sitting. An arm reached for his shoulder, steadied him with a warm, firm grip. Another bout of nausea hit him. Harry bent forward again and grasped the arm like a drowning man holding onto a piece of wood.

"Easy," the same someone soothed, still supporting him while patting his back. Harry took several deep breaths before lifting himself up. Lupin was bending over him, his wrinkled face full of concern.

"'m okay now," murmured Harry. Lupin gave him one last glance before vanished the vomit on the floor. Harry looked around. Ron and Hermione huddled together, pale and shaking slightly. Neville didn't look too bad, but was shaking his head blankly. Ginny's hand still clutched around his arm. She, too, was shaking badly, biting her lip to stop herself from crying. Harry suspected she was on the verge of fainting by the time Lupin called his Patronus. Harry rested her head on his shoulder, and she instantly curled up beside him. Then Harry realized he was drenched in cold sweat.

The snap of Lupin breaking the chocolate almost made Harry jump up and start shooting spells all over. He stopped himself half-way in the motion and stalled his wand back to his pocket. Lupin shot him another strange look.

"Here," he handed Harry one of the biggest pieces, "Eat it. It'll help."

Harry took a bite, and the reaction was instant. The warmth spread through him like water. He felt more control in his own muscles.

"What was that thing?" he asked, looking at Lupin.

"A Dementor," said Lupin, who was giving Neville the last piece of chocolate, "One of the Dementors of Azkaban."

Everyone stared at him. Remus crumpled up the empty chocolate wrapper and put it in his pocket.

"Eat," he repeated, Harry took another bite, "It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me…"

He strolled past them and disappeared into the corridor. The five of them sat in silence as they ate their chocolate. When they finally finished, Hermione asked, "all right, Harry? Ginny?"

Ginny nodded. Harry muttered a fine before asking Ron, Hermione and Neville the same question.

Neville shivered slightly, and answered in a voice higher than usual, "It was horrible… Just horrible."

"I heard people, yelling and shouting," said Ron, giving Harry a significant glance.

"I was hearing a lot of things," Harry prompted.

"I heard screaming," whimpered Hermione, "and I think it's mine."

Ron's arm was instantly around Hermione's shoulder. Harry didn't need to ask what exactly Hermione heard. Neville looked puzzled.

"What are you talking about? No one screamed, or yelled, or shouted," he asked. The rest of them just shrugged.

Remus came in a minute later, told them they were fifteen minutes away, and asked again if Harry was all right. Harry had a faint suspicion of having the worst reaction on the train again.

* * *

They briefly talked to Malfoy and Astoria before boarding the carriages. The two Slytherins did much better than the others, partly because they were better Occlumens, partly because they, luckily, hadn't suffered as much. In fact, Harry was taken aback at both of their confessions of not being able to see Thestrals.

They had an interesting ride to the castle as they shared a carriage with Luna. Neville was bewildered at Luna's refreshing perspectives on Dementors, Hermione was not at all amused, Ron suppressed several snorts, and Harry and Ginny exchanged grins.

Hermione was called out by McGonagall and didn't come back until the Sorting ended. She gave them a triumphant smile that told them she had the time turner. Harry then cast a few quick Muffliato's, and the real discussion began.

"That theory of yours, Harry," Ron swallowed some mashed potato, "it was brilliant. I would've fainted at the first one."

"So we all heard multiples?" Harry inquired, mildly interested.

"I had two," said Hermione quietly, shaking his sleeve to reveal the skin where the word _Mudblood_ had been carved in, "the Manor and your death."

"I had them, too," said Ron, his voice sharp but steady, "and a few about Fred."

"I had loads of different ones," Harry held up a hand and counted, "Riddle's final note, Cedric, Fred - funny how Sirius didn't show - Remus and Dora."

Ginny burst into laughing at his count. "Can we just appreciate the fact that," she paused to catch her breath, "despite how everyone's worst memories included you dying, and you," she pointed at Harry, "are just oblivious?"

"That reminds me," Harry rubbed his scar out of habit, "There was one at King's Cross, when I had to choose between going on and coming back."

Ginny gaped at him, "exactly my point," she ignored Harry's scowl, "I got two on Riddle, one on the Carrows, and you."

"I'm glad I'm your worst nightmare, love," said Harry slyly, sending the others into chuckles and laughters.

* * *

 **A/N: So I was told I wrote too much explanation in my A/N's. Thanks! I'll try to explain everything for the upcoming chapters. I guess for the glasses I just assumed everyone already knew it, and for what happened to Ginny, I never expected her to remember. But you're right, I should integrate explanations into actual writings.**

 **Yours, 0902FRIENDs**


	22. 22 Happy Memories

22\. Happy Memories

The first week of school was as eventful as ever. Trelawney did not waste a second to claim seeing the Grim in Harry' cup. Harry, seeing Death himself a handful of times already and planned to stare him in the eye again soon, happily took the Grim as Padfoot. McGonagall started off with a lesson on Animagus. After their discussion on the precision of Devination, Hermione asked whether there were any spells to check if an animal was in fact, an Animagus.

"If you know their Animagi form, you'll always recognize the person. Otherwise, there is an advanced spell to force an Animagus back to their human forms. I would strongly discourage you to look it up and perform it on random animals, Miss Granger." McGonagall sounded a little alarmed, Harry didn't blame her. They've been putting on the facade of trying everything and anything advanced, and the Animagi Reversal Spell was not even covered in NEWTs Transfiguration. It would be far too much for a few 13-year-olds to handle. Ron fidgeted in his seat, Hermione bit her lips, and Harry found it hard to suppress his a to run to the Gryffindor Tower, grab Scabbers, and shove it under McGonagall's nose.

Hagrid's class was a bit more exciting. After being attacked by Buckbeak, Malfoy didn't dare go near any of the Hippogriffs. However, since Crabbe and Goyle and the rest of the Slytherins were watching, he had a reputation to keep.

Harry watched in amazement as Malfoy cautiously approached Buckbeak, muttering nervously to himself and ready to flee in an instant. Buckbeak bowed, Harry had a sense of foreboding when he stared into its playful eyes, and Malfoy let out a long breath as he pat its beak.

Then it happened. Buckbeak extended its wings, stood up, and lifted its claw. Malfoy let out a terrifying scream which in turn scared the Buckbeak. The Hippogriff lunged forward. Before Hagrid could wrestle Buckbeak back into his collar, Malfoy was already on the grass, blood blossoming from his robes.

"I'm dying!" he screamed as the class panicked, "I'm dying and it's all Fate's fault!"

Hagrid picked him up with ease. Ron bellowed, "would you save it? It was _playing_!"

"I still hate my Fate!" yelled Malfoy as he was carried into the castle.

"They should fire him straight away!" said Pansy Parkinson, who was in tears.

"Save the drama, Pansy," snapped Hermione, "you are in a _magic_ school, accidents happen."

Ron was still going on with Malfoy's last remarks, Harry half listening, " - hates _his_ Fate? What about us? Hermione got Petrified again, my wand broke, and you got locked up and had to run away -"

"Speaking of that," interrupted Harry, "Vernon tore up my form, no Hogsmeade for me."

"That insolent, bullying, son of a -" Ron exploded at once.

"Calm down, Ron. It's okay. I'll figure something out."

* * *

They visited Hagrid that afternoon and reassured him Malfoy wouldn't tell his father, and was shooed back to the castle once Hagrid was sober. Malfoy walked halfway into double Potions and sat next to Harry and Ron.

"Sir," Malfoy called, "sir, I'll need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm -"

"Weasley, cut up Malfoy's roots for him," said Snape without looking up.

"What are you playing at?" hissed Ron, refusing to touch the roots.

"Script," Malfoy hissed back, made a cut on his own roots, and lifted his voice, "Weasley, you heard Professor Snape; cut up these roots."

"Skin my shrivelfig, Potter," ordered Malfoy loudly, before saying hushedly, "just play along. It'll put you up with Diggory again."

Harry slapped his forehead at the mention of Cedric, "I totally forgot - I promised I'd fly with him! I'll ask him if he has time this Sunday - Oliver won't start till October. We can play two-on-two or something, you two in?"

Ron nodded, Malfoy snorted but didn't protest.

On the other side of the classroom, Hermione guided Neville every step of the way, losing five points from Gryffindor. Their plan to resolve his grudge on Harry had backfired on Neville, who was only hanging in there because of their help. Harry hoped by the end of the year Snape could displace all his bitterness on Pettigrew.

* * *

Lupin's Defense was still the best. Harry followed his lines during the class and let Remus shield him from the Boggart. He stayed, however, after class and told Ron and Hermione to go ahead.

"Professor Lupin?" he asked tentatively. Lupin looked up from packing his stuff.

"Yes, Harry?" he smiled kindly."

"I was just wondering…" he worked up a reverent, sincere tone, "if you stopped me on purpose?"

"Very observant, Harry," said Lupin slowly.

"May I ask - Why?"

"I would have thought that was obvious, Harry," Harry stared, Lupin continued, "I assumed that if the Boggart faced you, it would assume the shape of Lord Voldemort."

"Riddle," said Harry quietly, unable to contain himself.

"Hmmm?"

"We call him Riddle now," said Harry quickly, "you know, Tom Riddle, his real name."

Lupin looked surprised. Harry wasn't sure if he knew Voldemort as Riddle, too. So he kept talking, "Never mind that - I didn't think of Riddle," it was true, he never feared Riddle since Dumbledore told him his backstory, "I - I remembered those Dementors."

"I see," said Lupin thoughtfully. "Well, well… I'm impressed. That suggests that what you fear most of all is - fear. Very wise, Harry."

Harry wasn't so sure. In fact, he wasn't even sure whether his Boggart would still be Dementors anymore. What was his worst fear? Harry kept asking himself since the start of class. He seemed to fear multiple things equally: unnecessary bloodshed, for one; his loved ones dying; messing up the timeline; failing to protect the innocent… He wasn't sure how a Boggart could portrait such complex fears.

"So you've been thinking that I didn't believe you capable of fighting the Boggart?" said Lupin shrewdly.

"Not really," shrugged Harry, "just been wondering why - would you teach me the Patronus Charm?"

Lupin was taken aback at Harry's sudden blurt out.

"I - uh -" Harry blushed as Lupin fixed his eyes on him, "I've been reading - since the train. I thought I had the worst reaction so I did some research. And I read about this Charm - the Patronus Charm - you did it one the train - so I was thinking… Can you teach me?"

"I don't pretend to be an expert at fighting Dementors, Harry… Quite the contrary…"

"But if I meet one again - I don't want to faint and fall off my broom or have my soul sucked out or anything."

Lupin still looked hesitant, "I don't know, Harry. They don't suck out people's souls so casually."

"But," Harry decided to give him a final push, "if Riddle set them loose on me, I'm a goner."

With a final sigh, Lupin agreed. Harry smiled brightly at him before leaving the classroom. As he walked to the Great Hall for dinner, however, he wondered if a Dementor's kiss would take care of Riddle's soul and leave his own alone.

Harry dreaded to his first Patronus lesson on Thursday night. Having mastered the Patronus Charm for years, he had an arsenal of powerful, happy thoughts, but had nothing that could produce only silver mists. Lupin had no Boggart with him today, which made Harry's task even harder - with a Dementor-Boggart, he could at least give in to his memories. Without one, it would be harder to pretend struggling. Then, Harry reminded himself, he didn't even know what his Boggart was.

"So…" Lupin pulled out his own wand and indicated Harry doing the same, "we are here for the Patronus Charm. What do you know about it?"

 _A lot more than many Aurors_ , thought Harry, but he shouldn't be doing this just yet. "I know it conjures a Patronus - an animal - that's full of hope and happiness and it can drive the Dementors away." He cleared his throat.

"Precisely," smiled Lupin, "there is an incantation, of course. But a Patronus can only thrive if you are concentrating on a powerful, happy memory. Do you want to take a minute to think?"

Harry nodded. He remembered he used his first time riding a broom last time, but with the skill and power of a 21-year-old,he could risk conjuring a Corporeal Patronus just off that. What he needed, Harry decided, was something bittersweet and extremely complex. Harry decided to use their narrow escape from the Ministry. Lupin whispered the incantation into his ears, and Harry repeated it mechanically several times before nodding again. Lupin looked at him expectantly.

" _Expecto Patronum_ ," said Harry, focusing on the relief of getting the locket and the panic of Ron splinching. Even so, a wisp of silver whooshed out of the end of his wand. Harry smiled.

"That's a very good start," said Lupin mildly, "but it may not work against the Dementor just yet - which memory did you choose?"

"My first time riding a broom," Harry lied easily.

"I see. Maybe you need a better memory?"

Harry nodded. He closed his eyes and focused on the Snitch splitting open, revealing the Resurrection Stone. Carefully balancing more on anticipation than despair, he opened his eyes and muttered, " _Expecto Patronum_."

A stroke of thick, silver mist came out of his wand. Lupin looked impressed. They repeated the process a few more times, until -

 _After Dumbledore's funeral, Ron and Hermione just asserted that they would go wherever Harry went. They stood on either side of him. The three of them stared at Dumbledore's tomb from the Astronomy Tower. A sense of purpose and peacefulness mingled with sadness and grief… he knew what to do now… And there was hope for him to end it all… With his friends…_

" _Expecto Patronum,_ " a huge, silver shadow that only Harry could recognize as Prongs burst out, running forward before dissolving in the air.

"Excellent!" exclaimed Lupin, "that was a big step forward. It's late - let's call it a day here. Next time we'll use a Boggart,"

* * *

 **Hey~ Not bad, 10K views already! That's much better than the other stuff I've been writing! Cheers!**

 **0902FRIENDs**


	23. 23 Seize the Day

23\. Seize the Day

 _Dear Tonks,_

 _Sorry if this letter sounds awkward - I've never written to adults before, let alone adults who I've only met twice before. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I told Ron and Hermione - they were with me when we first met - about our little encounter and their lips are sealed. I hope there's no trouble on your end. Ron told me a lot of horror stories about Mad-Eye._

 _There are a few things I want to discuss with you, but not anyone else. Please please please keep the content of this letter private, as well as the fact that we are corresponding. Just because I find talking to a cool Auror like you entertaining doesn't mean I want the entire Wizarding World mailing me claiming they are_ cool Aurors _._

 _Moving on. We had Dementors on the train and around the school this year - Dumbledore does not look amused. Neither am I, as a matter of fact. When they searched the train, Ginny (Ron's sister) and I almost fainted. I bet we had the worst reactions on the train. But I asked Professor Lupin, the Defense teacher this year - he's great - to teach me the Patronus Charm. Given my track record, it's better to be prepared for everything. There are problems, though. We are using a Boggart for practice, which happens to be a Dementor for me, but I keep hearing my parents' last moments and can't focus on my memories. There are times that I could produce some sort of shadowy figures, but that's about it, and it drains a lot out of me. Do you have any tricks?_

 _Speaking of the dear soul-suckers, I've been developing a theory. If an item contains a piece of soul, can they sense it? Will they be attracted? Would they want to automatically suck it out? Does it mean the piece of soul is destroyed then?_

 _School's been great, except Divination. Hermione's taking a lot of classes and a few of them are at the exact same time. Ron and I are getting suspicious considering how well she's h_ _andling everything. Ron's okay. His rat, though, is another story. Crookshanks (Hermione's cat) had been after Scabbers since they first met each other. Strange, isn't it? Scabbers is under a lot of stress now even Ron bought him a cage to keep him safe from Crookshanks. We are a little worried about him, but maybe it's just his time, you know? Ron said they've had Scabbers since he could remember._

 _I think that's about it for now, my dear cool Auror. I hope it's not too much trouble answering a 13-year-old's questions, especially we barely know each other. If it helps, you are the only one I could think of to discuss things like this. Professor Lupin said he's not an expert on Dementors; he could only do this much. Professor McGonagall is good, but I can't exactly go to her for every little thing. Ron's parents take good care of me but they are, well, parents. And I don't know any other adults well enough to feel comfortable asking. So if you don't mind, we can maybe keep in touch and share a bit of our lives?_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Harry P._

* * *

 _Wotcher Harry,_

 _First of all, I've got no problem writing to you at all. You are a cool kid, so that makes us even. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that your owl banged on my window at 2 in the morning and managed to gorged down an entire bag of owl treats while waiting for me to start writing. Have you been feeding her at all?_

 _I heard about Dementors at Hogwarts. Scrimgeour suggested it to Fudge as a joke, and the idiot bought it, thus an unimpressed Dumbledore. Well, Scrimgeour himself is not as smart as we think. Mad Eye, Ostrovski and Kopp had been complaining about him being the Head for as long as I got here. I'm glad you're learning about the Patronuses, though. They are very useful when you get in trouble with a Dementor. As for your little problem, I don't really know what to tell you. I think it's hard for you to focus without wanting to hear your parents voices already, considering all you've been through and your reactions. However, if it helps, use their voices and imagine them talking to you, telling you how much they love you and so. The Patronus thrive on hope, happiness and love. As long as you can work up your emotions to feed it, it doesn't have to be a memory. A mere thought, even a daydream, works if you_ feel _it. And don't beat yourself up about it. Patronuses are only briefly covered in NEWTs Defense and even some Aurors can't conjure one strong enough to banish a Dementor. You are doing much better than a lot of people are doing at 17._

 _For your eccentric little theory, I'm sorry I don't have an answer. I mean, what you say makes sense, but I've never heard of anything that could contain souls, and I don't deal with Dementors frequently enough to know them well. But you've got an intriguing theory, I'll give you that._

 _Don't worry, Hermione will manage. Third year is not that hard after all. Ron's rat, though, sounds a little suspicious to me. Are you sure he's been there for as long as Ron could remember? That must've been a decade? And it's not magical? I don't know. I smell something fishy there. Maybe it's just me being paranoid. Mad-Eye's been rubbing it in me for the past two years._

 _And to answer your very first concern: no, I'm not in trouble. As paranoid as Scrimgeour sounds, I doubt he ever believes that you could be attacked in Diagon Alley, so I wasn't supervised. Therefore, nobody knows. I'm glad we talked, though. You and your friends definitely sound like the people I'd like to meet one day. Tell Ron Mad-Eye's not that terrifying. He's rough, but only to those who deserve it. I swear he cares a lot more than people gives him credit for, he just never shows it. Don't mess up (or let him find out when you do), and swear right back when he swears at you, and you'll be fine._

 _Say hi to your friends for me._

 _Cheers,_

 _Tonks._

"This is brilliant, Harry!" Ron brandished his fork, "now we have an eye on the Ministry, and we have Tonks to entertain us!"

"It's still a little disappointing that she doesn't know much about souls and Dementors, though," sighed Hermione, "I was hoping she knew better, being an Auror and all."

"Hey, I'm an Auror!" said Harry indignantly, sipping pumpkin juice from his goblet, "just be glad she's not suspicious. She's trained by Mad-Eye, for God's sake, and we practically told her we know about _Horcurxes_."

"Yeah, Auror Potter, you are also _thirteen_ ," Ginny scowled at him, "and _Tonks_ doesn't know what a Horcrux is. Told you it'd be safe."

"Well, the good thing is she's already suspicious about Pettigrew, she'll believe us," said Ron, swallowing scrambled eggs.

"And she's really good at Defense -" Ginny pointed at the letter while taking a bite of her waffle, "she knows the essence of Patronuses, it took you a few years to figure out, Harry."

"And she had a good advice… Why didn't I think about it the first time around!"

"You were thirteen, Harry!" hissed Hermione, "and Remus, no offence, wasn't exactly the best person to teach you the Patronus Charm."

Harry shrugged. Hermione continued, "speaking of it, how are your lessons coming along? Any tips for us?"

Harry nodded, "I'm making progress - in both senses. Use things that give you complex emotions. Bittersweet ones, hope and fear at the same time, things like that. We've got plenty. But focus on balancing what exactly to feel. A little too much happiness and the next you know, you have one nearly Corporeal."

"Well, it's good we don't need to be taught again, then," Ginny sniffed. She checked her watch and stood up, "it's about time. You think it's okay for us to watch, too?"

"He watched mine," said Harry, "we can watch his. Besides, we'll have a fly afterwards. Might as well."

Harry, Ron and Ginny walked down to the Quidditch pitch and met up with Astoria and Malfoy there. Hermione decided to use her time for homework, which she had a lot more than the others. They waited for the Hufflepuffs to come and have their Seeker try-out.

Harry had never watched a Seeker try-out in his previous timeline. He himself was requested to play be McGonagall, and he never bothered to watch the other teams' potential Seekers. It seemed, however, it is the hardest position to fill. Harry's own try-out only had three candidates, and Cedric only had one fourth-year going against him.

It wasn't exactly a surprise, either. Seeking always demanded more skill than strength. Gwen, Ginny's old Captain, always said _a Seeker with muscles is a team in themselves_. It was true. Harry never really had problems Beating, Chasing or Keeping skill-wise. He could never make as much damage with a Bludger as the twins did, but his aims were good. Ginny, too, could play other positions well, but she always preferred Chasing, as she liked to score better than wasting her time looking for a tiny ball.

The two candidates rose into the air and immediately started their Seeking. The Hufflepuff Captain used a different selection scheme than Wood. She had the Beaters aim Bludgers at the candidates and the rest of the team control enchanted, golden golf balls. There was only one real Snitch on the pitch, and the first one to catch it would get the position.

Harry watched as the Snitch was released among the golf balls and immediately disappeared. Cedric and the fourth-year both noticed it and started searching immediately. Then each had a Bludger aiming at them. The fourth-year was too focused on finding the Snitch to watch it coming, and only narrowly avoided it by dodging. Cedric, on the other hand, turned a bit too early and had the ball tailing him for a few moments before finally flying away. Harry the spotted the Snitch two inches away from one of the poles, hiding, from both Seeker's view, behind a golf ball. _Ingenious_ , Harry mused.

The fourth-year saw it first and chased after it. But Cedric was faster. Face scrunched up with concentration, he muttered to his broom and urged it to go faster. The Snitch suddenly shot upwards. Being still slightly behind, Cedric made a smooth turn, while his opponent had to slow down to keep his balance. Three second later, Cedric descended with the Snitch in his hand.

They spent the rest of the morning playing three-a-side games, to celebrate Cedric's success. Harry then snuck into the change room and "borrowed" a used Snitch for a Seeking Challenge. He, Cedric, Malfoy and Ginny closed their eyes for ten seconds after Ron released the Snitch. Malfoy and Cedric caught it at the same time, Harry and Ginny couldn't stop laughing at their face when they realized they caught each other's hands along with the Snitch.

The next weekend was Halloween/Hogsmeade weekend. Harry was more elaborate in why he didn't have his form signed this time, but didn't expect McGonagall to let him go at all. He didn't even know why he did it, since he already had plans for the day.

* * *

On Saturday morning, Harry bid Ron and Hermione goodbye at the gates and hurried back to the castle. Walking passed several corridors, he soon arrived at the familiar office. He knocked gently.

"Come in," came a mild voice.

Harry opened the door and slid into the room. Lupin looked up from his work.

"Ah, Harry," he smiled slightly, Harry noticed he looked paler than usual, "I don't recall we have a lesson today?"

"No, Professor," said Harry politely, "I wanted to ask you something."

Lupin looked mildly interested, but didn't answer at once. Harry didn't want to wait any longer.

"Could you take me to my parents?"

Lupin was taken aback by the sudden outburst. Harry never made a request in such a straightforward way, and was suddenly nervous about his plan. He knew Remus never properly grieved for his parents until he was reunited with Sirius. With the whole Sirius mess going on outside the castle, was it too much to ask?

"Please, Professor," Harry pleaded, the urgency in his voice was real, "I just want to be close to them for once. I don't remember them other than what the Dementors has shown me, I don't know where we lived - I didn't even know they were murdered till Hagrid got me."

Playing the pity card with Remus was risky. As soft as Remus was, he was still stern when he needed to be. After all, he was the Reason of the Marauders. But Harry was really desperate to visit his parents' grave - it had been two years - that he couldn't care less.

"I understand," said Lupin, his voice thick, his face carved with grief.

"Professor?"

"I understand, Harry," sighed Lupin, sounding a little shaky, "I completely understand why you want to see them today."

"But?" frowned Harry. Lupin did look like he wanted to take him. He probably wanted to pay James and Lily a visit himself. So why was he sounding so hesitant?

"But," said Lupin, a little firmly this time, "I don't think you should be seen out of the castle under the current - situation."

"But I'll be with you," said Harry a little too eagerly, "If it's about Sirius Black again, you'll be able to get us out -"

"I don't know, Harry," Remus shook his head. He looked more to be talking to himself, "I really don't know - we never know what Sirius can do."

The bubble of hope that had blossomed in Harry's chest burst. The events in his original third year didn't make much sense at the time, but he never dared to ask Remus about them. When he was finally comfortable enough around him, he went on the Horcrux Hunt, and Remus died before they could have a proper conversation. Harry remembered how he dismissed him every time their conversation turned towards his Godfather, and how Remus questioned if he really believed Sirius deserved the Dementor's Kiss. Harry knew, deep down, Remus believed Sirius to be innocent -or he couldn't believe him to be guilty- so why was he so relunctant on the matter?

Harry must have shown his disappointment, for Lupin looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry, Harry. It's just too much risk to take. But if you want, you can write a letter to your Mum and Dad, and I'll help you burn it."

"You will?" Harry looked up suddenly, not even trying to suppress the anticipation.

Remus chuckled, "of course I will. I'll write a letter, too. I do it every year."

 _Dear Mum & Dad, _

_I assume you are aware of our situation here? I'm not sure which me you want to hear from, so I'll write in both._

 _You must wonder why you are reading this. You died twelve years ago today. Professor Lupin had kindly asked me to write you a letter. He's a great teacher - best we've had so far. He's been teaching us useful things in a very captivating manner, and I can't thank him more in taking his time teaching me how to conjure a Patronus. He said you knew each other, is that true? Were you close? Have I met him before? Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if you were here…_

 _Sorry, I don't really remember how to be 13 anymore. I hope that was a good enough intimation. The truth is, I've never had the idea of_ writing _to you until Remus proposed it. It makes me feel closer to you, somehow. Closer than ever. Except maybe when I was in the Forest, but that doesn't count - I was dying then. Anyways, I guess I just want you to know I'm doing well, like always. Well, maybe not always, but as well as I can be. I have a strong team who support each other like siblings, and I have Ginny. I swear I'll never leave her again. There hasn't been any desires yet, but I think it's only because of our physical age - same with Ron & Hermione, and Astoria & Malfoy. It's been a fun journey so far, and I don't regret it. We are not seeing much yet, but Sirius for sure had a better life, and I've gotten to know some of the deceased better. I just hope I have enough love and energy to get to know each of them well. _

_There is so much more I want to tell you, but I don't really know where to start. So I'll just leave it here. I'll write again soon - Christmas, maybe? Do you even have Christmas on the other side?_

 _I'll always miss you, but I'll always carry on._

 _Love,_

 _Harry._

* * *

 _James & Lily, _

_It's so weird not calling you Prongs & Lily-flower, but I did it. Anyways, it's been another year, so I'm writing another letter. Hope you are not bored of me yet, especially you, Prongs. _

_Guess what? I got to teach Harry this year. Dumbledore offered me the Defense post after that Ministry hag passed a new anti-fluffiness legislation. I swear, one more nonsense from that Toad, I'll personally set Greyback on her. But that was off-topic. We are talking about Harry now. He's doing well. He's got aptitude, and loads of potential in Defense. I have no doubt he'll become an Auror one day. If he chooses not to fly professionally, that is. I haven't watched him play yet, but I've got some glimpses from my window during their practices. He's even better than you, Prongs! And don't worry, Lily, he's not arrogant at all. He definitely has your temperament - the way he pushed through all those Patronus lessons._

 _I'm still a little worried, however. There were times he just acts old. Much older than a 13-year-old usually does. I suppose growing up without you made him tough, but there are other things, too. I overheard him asking if people could see Thestrals the other day. It sounded like he could see them. But how? He himself admits not remember you, or losing you. So he must have suffered through another death. He's also really alert of his surroundings. Once he was walking with a girl called Luna, and some older kid shot them a jinx. He managed to drag the girl away and send a jinx back within a second. His friends, too, never dare to move suddenly around him, as if he'll get up and start hexing people. Then I heard he wasn't exactly having a good time with your sister's husband, Lily. Merlin, I can't even picture what your boy had been through._

 _Then there is the whole mess about Sirius. Harry and I talk about him from time to time. I don't know how much he knows, but he seems to think Sirius is not dangerous. I don't know what to think, really. Padfoot would never betray us. But Sirius did. Don't laugh, Prongs, but I'm still having a hard time with it. And good old Peter, gone from the earth just like that. I kept asking myself what went wrong every single day, I kept asking just how Sirius could overlook ten years of friendship and turn his back on us. I still can't figure it out. Sometimes, Prongs, you come and tell me that Pads is innocent. I really want to believe you, Prongsie, I really do. But the real world is just too harsh with its reality, isn't it?_

 _I guess I won't bore you with more of the old man's mumblings. Yes, James, I'm an old man now, and that doesn't mean you can make fun of me. I could have persecuted you for breaking the Marauder Code #23: Grow Old Together. Keep it in mind, will you?_

 _Let's hope next year we'll be a little more cheerful._

 _I still miss you!_

 _Always,_

 _Moony._

"Ready, Harry?"

"Uh-huh."

"Put it down, then. Now, stay clear - _Incendio_!"

Flames burst through Remus' wand and ignited the parchments. Harry watched in amazement as the letters crumpled up and disentangled in the fire. He stood beside Remus, who stared at the burning lines solemnly, and the two of them watched in reverence until there was only ashes left.

The door opened, Snape came in with a goblet full of Wolfsbane potion. Harry watched their exchange with mild interest, and didn't talk until Remus emptied the goblet.

"What is that?" he asked quietly, "doesn't look like something I'd like to have."

"Just something that could help with my health," Remus wrinkled his nose, "I've been feeling a bit off-colour, and this is the only thing that helps," Harry smiled slightly, "it's particularly complex, and I've never been successful at potion-brewing, so Professor Snape has been kindly helping me out."

Harry nodded, thinking fast. Then, slowly, he said, "he doesn't seem to like you."

Lupin chuckled, "Severus never _seem_ to like anyone. He just does his duties and sneer."

"I suppose," said Harry quietly, rubbing his scar.

"Well, Harry," Lipin clapped his hand, "I'd better get back to work - essays to mark - I'll see you at the Feast."

Harry spent the rest of the afternoon in the Common Room with Colin and Ginny. At half past four, Ginny went out for half an hour and brought Luna and Astoria through the portrait hall. The Fat Lady protested loudly but had to give in when Ginny repeated the password.

Harry went down to the Great Hall at five to seven. Colin went off with some second-year boys, Ginny decided to have her Feast at the Ravenclaw table with Luna, and Astoria was called over to the Slytherins by her sister. Harry walked along the Gryffindor table and sat in front of a bickering Ron and Hermione.

"- I thought you were better than that!"

"C'mon, 'Mione, what's wrong with having a little fun?"

"That was really childish of you - we still have the Trace -"

"But we were surrounded by magic, so no one will find out -"

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"Well," Hermione cleared her throat, looking stern, "it may have something to do with the fact that Ronald -" she shot Ron a severe glare, "lit the fence outside the Shrieking Shack on fire!"

"It was an accident!" protested Ron, Harry took it upon himself to cast Muffliatos, "I was trying to make a firework display - mind you, it was a really complex spell. Besides, we've got less than a year before we have to worry about all the plots, and less than two till we fight another war! You've got to seize the day, 'Mione!" He put on a dreamy expression as if reliving a particular enjoyable moment of his life.

"And you, Ronald," Hermione punched Ron playfully ("Ouch!" helped Ron), "have got to remember let me handle that spell next time! Or at least tell me what you did before it got far!"

Sirius broke into the castle and attacked the Fat Lady that night, and the school slept in the Great Hall. Grabbing his sleeping bag and making himself comfortable, Harry heard Ron muttering to Hermione, "see what I mean? Seize the day…"

* * *

 **A/N: I'm honored! I'll try to keep up with the updates but I see a problem... I've done GoF equivalent a few days ago and now don't know how to proceed to OttP... Well I mean I know the bigger plot points but I'm having trouble fine tuning. Plus I'll need to broaden my characters a little bit, which is, to be honest, challenging. If any of you would like to help, review or PM me and we'll hit it off!**


	24. 24 Destined Defeat

24\. Destined Defeat

Malfoy, having made it to the Slytherin team fairly this time, pushed off the game again by claiming his arm would be infected if he played under this weather. Harry didn't even try to tell his team the little Ferret was in fact not bad. For the upper years, Slytherins and Gryffindors simply don't mix.

Harry managed to arrive in time for Snape's Defense lesson on werewolves. After an hour of hearing him hissing vehemently about how werewolves were extremely dangerous and deserved to be killed, Harry couldn't help but feeling a familiar hatred toward the bat. Hermione stormed out of the classroom right as the bell rang, not even listening to Snape's homework instructions. Harry could tell by the way she moved that she was in tears.

He was woken up by Peeves at four the next morning. Yawning, Harry took one of the books he got from the Room of Requirement and headed down to the Common Room. Ginny came down before six and wished him a sleepy good luck. Harry suspected that she had a nightmare, but didn't press on the issue.

The storm was as bad as last time. Twice Harry had less than a second to avoid Bludgers, and another time it hit the end of his broom, making him spin in the air. Hermione Waterproofed Harry's glasses during the time out (Harry wanted to slap himself for forgetting it), and the game resumed in even worse conditions.

Harry saw Padfoot with another bolt of lightning and immediately turned around. Cedric had just spotted the Snitch and was not so far ahead of him. Urging his broom, Harry stayed as low as possible, hoping to get to the Snitch before -

Coldness. Bone-wracking coldness. And deadly silence. There was no need to turn around. He was only mere feet away, but he knew he couldn't have done it. Riddle's cold voice was already ringing in his ears, he wouldn't have lasted long -

 _He was standing in front of the Mirror of Erised once again, studying the faces of those he loved. His parents, Sirius and Remus looked exactly the same from the night in the Forest, and even happier. Fred and George were dancing together, laughing hysterically at each other's jokes. Colin held his camera in one hand and little Dennis in the other. Tonks stood beside Remus, holding Teddy, the two Metamorphmagi matching hair with one another - he had a chance to see this. He_ will _see this day._

" _Expecto Patronum_!" shouted Harry. Prongs flew off his wand and charged towards the Dementors. The air warmed up at that instant, screams and shrieks came from below. He didn't waste another second and resumed his chase, except Cedric's hand already closed around the golden ball. _At least I didn't faint_ , Harry smiled sadly to himself, _all is not lost_.

Cedric turned. For a second, his eyes filled with bemusement. Then, seeing Harry with his wand out, comprehension showed on his face. He dived. Harry knew he went to ask for a rematch. But it was too late: the Snitch was caught, the whistle was blown, it was time to leave the air.

Harry didn't respond to his team's questioning after they landed. His brain was racing. Dementors came again, he had expected it, but they came a few seconds earlier - or did they? Was it because Harry's worst memories had gotten much worse that he couldn't reach the Snitch before he had to stop? And Cedric, Harry saw the panic- and guilt-stricken face of the fifteen-year-old. He really did think it unfair, but was it really? If he could just hold on for one more second - _you would have fainted_ , a voice in his head said. But was it true? Maybe be could have used Occlumency to buy himself that one second? _That would have drained you even faster_ , that same voice said, _you wouldn't be able to move at all_. But -

"Harry?" the urgency in Hermione's voice had him jump with alert. Looking around and seeing no danger, he looked back at his white-faced friends.

"You gave us a scare, mate," said Ron, sounding relieved, "for a second we thought you'd faint again."

Harry didn't know what to say. Another voice called his name, and a much bigger hand reached out to him.

"Listen," said Cedric, "I'm sorry - I didn't know - I asked for a rematch but -"

Harry took the hand and squeezed firmly. "Don't worry," he smiled, "it was a fair game. And a good one. You were good up there."

Cedric gulped at him in bemusement. Ginny came running and said McGonagall and Pomfrey was waiting for him.

"I'll let you know when we can fly again," said Harry, before running back to the castle.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey pushed Harry into a bed and kept shoving chocolate into his hand. McGonagall watched sternly, her face unreadable. Ron, Ginny and Hermione sat beside him, each holding a piece of chocolate. Dumbledore, Harry supposed, was somewhere being furious at Fudge.

"What exactly happened up there, Potter?" asked McGonagall in her usual, no-nonsense voice.

"There were Dementors -?" Harry looked at her slightly bemused. Didn't she see what happened?

"Yes, there were," McGonagall nodded, gesturing Harry to go on.

"So I conjured a Patronus," said Harry in a light, matter-of-fact tone, as if facing a hundred Dementors at a hundred feet in the air was something he did every day. Madam Pomfrey stared at him with her mouth open.

"So you _did_ conjure a Patronus?" McGonagall raised an eyebrow in slight disbelief. "The stag?"

Harry was getting annoyed by all the questioning. He'd had enough McGonagall seeing him as fragile and needed protection. He grabbed his wand, and, quickly picking a memory, muttered, " _Expecto Patronum_." Prongs stood elegantly in front of him, watching the others with inquisitive eyes. Harry allowed it to disappear after a few seconds.

"Really, there's no need," muttered Madam Pomfrey. McGonagall sank into a chair.

"And how did you -" she now sounded shocked.

"Professor Lupin taught me," Harry shrugged, before looking around, "I want to thank him - he wasn't at the game?"

"No, Potter," McGonagall quickly returned to her composed voice, "I'm afraid not. But I'll pass along your words for him."

Harry returned to the Common Room after dinner, and was immediately barraged by the twins.

"Hi Harry -"

"So we lost -"

"But it's not over yet -"

"But you, Harrykins -"

"Were awesome -"

"A Patronus like that -"

"Did we say you were awesome?"

"Thanks, guys," Harry grinned, "how's Oliver?"

"We think he tried to drown himself with the showers," said Fred, "but he's in his dorm now."

"Reflecting, we suppose," said George, "developing new training sessions."

"I don't see a day off until we win a game," said Fred, "do you, Fred?"

"No, George," sighed George, "we won't get a second of peaceful rest until we win the Cup."

Fred saw the look on Harry's face, "Don't put yourself up, Harry, you are still the best Seeker we've ever had."

* * *

The Patronus brought Harry's popularity to a new height the week following the game. Even Wood agreed it was the only thing to do. The trio, however, ignored the new attention, disappeared in the Room of Requirement, and worked on their new secret project.

Therefore, when a worn-looking Remus told them they didn't have to do the essay, Hermione's hand shot up in the air.

"Yes, Hermione?" asked Lupin mildly.

"I have done further research on the subject, and there are a few things I don't understand," announced Hermione loudly.

"I can talk to you after class, then, we have a lot to learn on hinkypunks," said Lupin, looking a little scared. Harry couldn't help but smile inwardly.

"I think it's better if we discuss them right now, sir," the firmness in Hermione's voice told Harry she would fight Lupin if she wasn't allowed continue. The rest of the class watched the exchange in bemusement.

"You do?" Lupin's eyes widened, clearly expecting the worst, "what do you want to ask then?"

"I don't understand a lot of it," said Hermione briskly, "but most of all, why do we need to kill werewolves?"

"I think the reason is rather simple, Hermione, werewolves are dangerous."

"We don't think so," said Harry loudly, attracting everyone's attention.

"Neither do I," exclaimed Ron, "we can't kill werewolves simply because they've transformed - it's still a human life, it's still murder."

A third of the class murmured in agreement, another third of it still watched in shock, and the rest of it looked at them strangely.

"Think about it, Professor," Hermione reasoned calmly, "a werewolf transforms into a blood-thirsty creature once a month, I don't deny it. But it's like judging a person by his worst behaviour. Would you like to be forever punished just because you accidentally drowned your frog when you were seven? No. We are all given chances, loads of them, so why can't we give werewolves their chances when they are actually human?

"Moreover, what they do during their transformations are completely out of their control. The Death Eaters got free passes when they claimed to be Imperiused, no matter how many lives they have torn apart. Their transformations was no different than being Imperiused by a wolf, except it affects them both physically and mentally. They should have free passes, too, as long as the damage is not intentional.

"Thirdly, the lycanthropy is a curse than is passed down by the bite, not an evil thought. And it can be controlled by the Wolfsbane potion. So why don't we use it? Why can't we provide the potions and let them work? There is a large population of werewolves residing in Britain, possibly resulted from the War, and we are wasting labour forces by shunning them away, at the same time creating our own enemies! And we wonder how the War happened!"

"Yeah," agreed Ron, "if we all have werewolf friends -"

"Friends that happen to be werewolves," interrupted Harry, "they are friends first, human first, then they have the unfortunate to carry the curse."

"You are right, Harry. If we reach out and befriend fellow werewolves, we'll find they are not so much different than us, won't we? We all want acceptance, affection, and recognition. We breathe the same air, speak the same language - unless they are foreign - and feel the same emotions. Just because they suffer a physically, mentally and emotionally excruciating transformation once a month doesn't mean they deserve isolation for rest 27 days."

"But they'll bite you!" someone shouted from the back of the classroom.

Hermione smirked, "not if they don't want to. Many werewolves stay away from civilization because they don't want to hurt others. Even the few that remained close contact with the society take precautions on full moons. There's Wolfsbane, of course. Before that, they either banish themselves into the woods or lock themselves up, unless they are as rotten as Greyback. And then there are recorded cases where said werewolf recognize the face or voice of their friends and did not attack. But my point is, they know their conditions, they have the courage and ability to not give in to this particularly torturous curse, they thrive upon their adversaries, and we should give them a chance."

"And it makes no sense preventing werewolves from marrying wizards and witches," Harry's voice ran across the room, ringing, "the curse gets diluted with each generation, it's never completely passed down. We are all humans, we all have the right to live, to be educated, to marry, to have children, and to be happy!"

"Exactly," exclaimed Hermione, her voice full of excitement, "the happier they are, the less threat they pose to the society. And on education, we should allow werewolves at Hogwarts, staff and students alike. This is the easiest way to understand each other and start something great. It's also an opportunity to teach control, resilience, and tolerance, the three things the Wizarding Community lacks miserably."

The class remained in stunned silence for a minute. Then, smiling faintly, Remus praised, "that is a really interesting point of view, Hermione, Ron, Harry," he nodded to each one of them, pausing at Harry a second too long, "I would encourage you to do more research on the subject and I will be willing to hear more from you. However, I'm afraid we are getting off-topic. This is still a Defense classroom. So if you don't mind," the trio smiled sheepishly, "we'll get started on hunkypunks."

At the end of the lesson, Remus called Harry back.

"I heard about the Patronus," stated Remus, looking tired but happy, "I want to congratulate you - good work this term!"

"Thank you, Professor -" Harry blushed, "I couldn't have done it without you."

Remus beamed. "Professor McGonagall mentioned its rare form," he asked softly, "would you mind showing me?"

"Sure," Harry grinned, focusing on his feeling right that moment, " _Expecto Patronum._ "

Harry had never seen him this proud in either of his lives. Even when Teddy was born, Harry only had a chance to witness the sheer ecstasy of a new father. At the sight of Harry's Patronus, Remus straightened with pride, his eyes wet. Harry saw his lips twitching as he mouthed the word "Prongs."


	25. 25 Christmas Alone

25\. Christmas Alone

That night in the Room of Requirement, Harry, Ron and Hermione couldn't stop grinning.

"Honestly, Potter, Weasley, Granger!" said Malfoy in exasperation, "What exactly have you messed up this time?"

"Nothing," said Harry quickly, still had no control over his facial muscles.

"We gave Moony an early Christmas present -" supplied Hermione pleasantly

"And he liked it," finished Ron. The trio looked at each other and grinned wider.

Ginny threw them an ink bottle, Harry caught it with ease. Astoria watched in amusement, "You three are becoming the twins."

"No, we are not," they said in unison, looking more solemn.

"Convincing," Malfoy rolled his eye, before urging them onto the next topic.

 _Hi Tonks,_

 _Sorry it took me so long to write back, a lot of things have been happening since I got your letter. I hope it's better for you, but you are an Auror, so who am I kidding?_

 _Don't worry about Hedwig, I haven't been giving him good treats for a while. Depending on the type you have, she may miss it. I'll make sure to let her work more, though. And I'll make sure she doesn't bother you after midnight._

 _Anyways, thanks for the Patronus tip, it worked! There were Dementors on the Quidditch pitch last week and I repelled them! And my Patronus is a stag, Professor Lupin said it's a rare form. He seems to be really proud of something, he got really emotional at the sight of it._

 _Speaking of Professor Lupin, we had Snape for a substitute the other day - he was ill - and he talked about werewolves. We were not impressed. So we let Hermione loose the next class and she fired away a speech on werewolf rights. Now the whole school talks about nothing but her_ interesting _opinion and my Patronus. We need to be careful not to do it again, though. We've already done it once in Lockhart's class last year, and one more time it may backfire on us._

 _We asked Ron's brother Percy about Scabbers - it was his before he got an owl. Percy said he remember their brother Charlie finding it in their backyard during a big celebration of some sort, and kept it as a good omen. He said Ron was one and Ginny had just been born a few months earlier. But Scabbers never does anything. We've had him for three years and all he does is sleep and eat. He's really tame, too. Never makes noise (unless Crookshanks is after him), and never bites._

 _Mad-Eye sounds like a fascinating character. And did you say he picked you? I don't remember if you said anything about it. You must be good, then. To have such a unique mentor. And I'm sure Ron has no problem swearing. Ron's twin brothers taught him a lot of interesting words. But are you sure it's the right advice for 13-year-olds?_

 _It's late now. I'd better get started on my homework. We are doing a project on Puffskeins, I'm not sure I like them much._

 _I'll wish you a merry Christmas in advance since I don't know when I'll be able to write back to you. Hope you have a break!_

 _All the best,_

 _Harry._

 _Wotcher Harry,_

 _No problem. I've been busy, too. Especially since Sirius Black broke into Hogwarts on Halloween - I see you forgot to tell me about that? Anyways, you apologize too much, kid. Your don't own anyone anything, remember that._

 _What's the name of your Professor? I remember hearing the name Lupin. If it's Remus, then I think he's your Dad's friends. I've heard of that name loads of times from my babysitter. He's a genius, from what I know. Really academic but doesn't lack a sense of humour._

 _I still think Scabbers has a secret. Who knows? Maybe he's a magical rat that doesn't like his talents. Maybe he swallowed Elixir of Life of some sort. Maybe he is a good omen - it sounds like Ron's brother found him during the post-war celebration. It was a month of madness, I remember that. People drunk everywhere, constant parties, shooting stars, fireworks, etc. Utter madness._

 _Merlin, how many brothers does Ron have? I've already counted four, plus a sister. What are they, the Weasleys? Wait… I guess that makes sense… I remember a Charlie Weasley from my year in Hogwarts, and he should be old enough to remember the celebrations then. We were never really close, though. He spent most of his time studying magical creatures and all I did was figuring out how to best hex people._

 _I'm surprise you still consider yourself as thirteen, Harry. Everyone that talks to Tonks is 21. And is forever 21. No matter how old I am or how young you are. So no, my advice was totally appropriate. Mad-Eye, though, is a complex character. But once you earn his respect (like don't hesitate to swear back), you earn his heart. He's an excellent mentor, experienced in field and teaching, and has lots of tricks for paperwork and bureaucracy. It's an exaggeration when people describe how paranoid he is, but he is very aware of things around him. He can smell things going wrong minutes before they do. And yes, he picked me, but only because I had the audacity to walk out of his lecture on Surrounding Awareness and successfully blocked three out of four of his surprise hexes. Like I said, he sees you as his as soon as you earn his respect._

 _Puffskeins are not too bad. We did Thestrals in fifth year and that was a nightmare. Many in my class could see them because of the war, and it was a riot when they realize others don't._

 _I'll bid an early merry Christmas to you, too. I see a lot of work in the next weeks. Good gracious I hope the whole Sirius Black mess comes to an end soon. Fudge had been insistent on giving him a Kiss, but Mad-Eye wanted to give him a trial and ask_ how _he managed to escape. He was never given a trial before getting sent to Azkaban, you know that?_

 _I'll talk to you next time!_

 _Your Coolest,_

 _Tonks._

Harry pulled his Invisibility Cloak tighter to block the wind. He could spot Ron and Hermione sitting in the Three Broomsticks sipping butterbeers. But he couldn't just walk in.

To door to the restaurant opened and a group of Ravenclaws came out laughing. Harry seized the opportunity and slipped inside. Careful to avoid hitting others, he walked to his friends, pulled out a chair and revealed himself. Ron and Hermione's wand tip pointed at him mercilessly.

"Blimey, Harry!" exclaimed Ron, stalling his wand back to his pocket, "Don't sneak on us like that!"

Harry stuffed his Cloak into his pocket, "There's nothing wrong testing your Constant Vigilance once in a while - one butterbeers, please."

"So you got the Map?" asked Hermione, tilting her head slightly.

Harry pulled out the legendary piece of Parchment, "Fred and George made quite a show out of it."

Ron snorted.

The door of the restaurant opened, bringing a breeze of chilly air, McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid and Fudge. Harry had a second to swear quietly before he was forced under the table by Ron and Hermione. He quickly took out his Cloak and put it on, before sitting back up in his chair and gave Ron a nudge.

He had forgotten about their conversation last time. In fact, he had forgotten most of that day except the fact that Sirius Black was his Godfather. He remembered the shock, the anger, the hatred and the desire for revenge boiling in him over the days following his eavesdropping, but nothing about the conversation at all.

"Black and Potter," said McGonagall, "Ringleaders of their little gang. Both very bright, of course - exceptionally bright, in fact - but I don't think we've ever had such a pair of trouble-makers -"

 _And Peter and Remus, too, Professor,_ thought Harry, _if it wasn't for them, they'd be caught twice as often_.

"You'd have thought Black and Potter were brothers!" squeaked Flitwick, "Inseparable!"

 _Right you are! My grandparents practically adopted Sirius!,_ thought Harry proudly, glad Sirius had a place to run to when things were bad. The Professors talked about the Fidelius Charm and how Sirius "betrayed" them as the Secret Keeper.

" - was tired if his double-agent role," came Fudge's business-like voice. Harry suddenly had an urge to slap him and force the truth in him, "he was ready to declare his support openly for You-Know-Who -"

Hagrid went on a loud rant on Sirius' betrayal. As wrong as his belief was, Harry couldn't help but feel grateful for Hagrid's loyalty towards his parents. Always a fierce friend, Hagrid was.

"Hero-worshipped Black and Potter," McGonagall reminisced in a thick voice, "Never quite in their league, talent-wise. -"

That was not true. Remus and Sirius told Harry enough stories of their school days to show that Peter was a valued member in their group. For some reason, they always decided that Peter was not Pettigrew, and Wormy and Wormtail were different persons. From what Harry could gather, Peter, although a little behind academically, was sharp in reading people. Remus told him once how he came up with an ingenious story for one of their pranks at the back of his feet, and McGonagall bought it doubtlessly. Without Peter, the Marauders would get into much more trouble than they already had. _Maybe that was why he turn his back_ , thought Harry, _he spotted early on that the Order was losing. Too bad it wasn't the case._

With another breeze of chilly wind and snow, the teachers disappeared.

Christmas was fast approaching. Harry asserted a month earlier that Ron and Hermione go home for Christmas and leave him at Hogwarts. They insisted to stay with him, but Harry assured them he'd be okay. In fact, he was longing for some lone time to think, and he wanted to approach Remus again.

* * *

Harry woke up after nine on Christmas morning. Without wasting a second, he went to the pile of presents at the foot of his bed. Mrs Weasley sent him a scarlet sweater with the Gryffindor lion on the front and a dozen of mince pies, some came, and a box of nut brittle. Ron gave him a pair of protective goggles for flying in bad weathers. Hermione bought him a copy of _1984_ , a Muggle novel that Harry found amusingly ironic when he first read it after the War. The rest of his pile was mainly sweets, from his roommates, Susan, Cedric, Hagrid, and Astoria. Luna sent him some fruits he had never seen before, claimed they were useful in detecting Nargles, and they would make delicious juice. Harry was determined to never try it. Finally, instead of a Firebolt from Sirius, Harry received a quill from Tonks. From her note, Harry learned that he was to write to her using this quill and this quill only ("I have my ways to check, so don't cheat!") and it would eject ink from the back if he ever tried to apologize.

Harry opened his trunk to put his presents away, and saw the Sneakoscope he had stuffed in a pair of Vernon's socks earlier that year. It lay quiet without Scabbers. Harry suddenly remembered how Ron had complained about it going haywire whenever he took it out. Well, maybe this thing worked better than they had thought. Harry stuffed it back and put a Silencing Charm on the sock.

Remus wasn't at the Christmas tea at lunchtime, neither was Trelawney. Harry enjoyed his quiet time eating, and had a nice chat with one of the first years. He went back to the dormitory after pulling a few crackers, and pulled out the Marauder's Map.

"Hi, Dad."

 _Mr Wormtail would like to remind Fred and George that even though they are ingenious mischief makers, it doesn't mean the Marauders are up to adopting them._

 _Mr Padfoot wants to remind Mr Wormtail that a different person has gotten his hand on the essence of the Marauder's mind._

 _Mr Prongs thinks Mr Wormtail was only joking._

 _Mr Moony would like to inquire the identity of the new holder of this old piece of parchment._

"It's me, Harry."

 _Harry who?_

"Harry Potter."

 _Prongs reproduces!_

 _Shut up, Padfoot!_

 _Mr Moony asks Mr Potter to ignore Mr Padfoot and Mr Prongs_

 _Mr Wormtail would like to call Mr Potter Prongslet._

"You know, Sirius, you never told me Wormy gave you my nickname." Harry chuckled

 _Mr Padfoot would like to know how Mr Prongslet know his true identity._

 _Mr Wormtail says Mr Padfoot had just revealed his identity._

 _Mr Moony is ashamed of Mr Padfoot's intelligence: Mr Potter is Mr Prongs' son._

 _Mr Prongs would like to know who Mr Prongslet's mother is._

"You got your wish, Dad."

 _Lily?_

"The one and only."

 _Prongs? Prongs, are you all right?"_

 _Mr Wormtail would like to apologize for Mr Prongs' reaction._

 _Mr Moony regrets to tell Mr Potter that Mr Prongs had just fainted._

"Don't worry, he'll be all right."

 _Mr Prongs is appalled by his son's unconcerned attitude._

"You just proved my point."

 _Mr Padfoot kindly asks Mr Prongs to wipe the smirk off his face._

 _Mr Wormtail again apologizes for his friends' immature behaviour._

 _Mr Moony asks Mr Potter to excuse his absence: Mr Prongs and Mr Padfoot are fighting at the back._

"Well, see ya, Remus."

* * *

Harry knocked on Remus' door on New Years Day. "Happy New Year, Professor," he said, stepping into the room and closing the door.

"Hi Harry," Remus looked cheerful but tired, "Happy New Year - What brings you here?"

"You weren't at the tea on Christmas," Harry shrugged, "so I guess I wanted to see if you are feeling better."

Remus smiled, "That is very thoughtful of you, Harry. And please be assured, I'm recovered - tea?"

Harry accepted the cup and drank quietly. "Anything bothering you?" Remus asked after he saw Harry's brooding face.

"Not really -" said Harry, "just wondering - I overheard Sirius Black was really close to my Dad. They were brothers, inseparable, by the sound of it. So I can't really believe Sirius was the one - then I was told he wasn't never given a trial -" he trailed off.

Remus looked at him strangely. Harry wondered whether he'd be dismissed.

"I didn't know you know so much," he said quietly, sounding slightly accusing.

"Trouble always finds _me_ , Professor. I never go looking for it - or random information like this."

"Well, if so -" Remus took a sip of his tea, "it wouldn't harm to tell you: nobody would have guessed Sirius to be the one. I guess that's why everyone was so shocked at your parents' deaths. The Sirius Black I - we - knew would never betray James Potter."

Harry wondered what made Remus suddenly willing to share his opinions. Maybe it was because Harry approached him differently, maybe it was because he saw James in him, or it could simply because he was in a good mood. But one thing was sure: Remus could keep convincing himself Sirius was guilty, but he would never truly believe it. The little slip-up of the pronoun proved it."

"You never call him Black," said Harry slowly, "you sound like you respect him."

"Even criminals deserve to be respected," Remus looked at Harry sternly, "I always believe they become criminals for a reason - much like your view on werewolves."

Harry was slightly taken aback by the reaction. "I understand," he nodded solemnly, "I feel the same. It just feels different, even nice, to hear his name said with respect."


	26. 26 Jinxed

26: Jinxed

"Harry, what's that?" Ginny pointed at the ceiling, a long, thin package was carried in by six owls.

"Dunno," mumbled Harry, remembering the same scene on his original first year, "someone's new broom, probably."

But the large shadow flew toward him and dropped it before him. Harry stared at it. "I think I know what it is," he grinned at Ron, who gulped at the package with recognition in his eyes, "but let me check first." He took out his wand and checked for basic jinxes and hexes nonverbally, before nodding, "yeah, it's safe."

Hermione beamed at him.l

"What?" snapped Harry, "I was just making sure it's safe."

"Exactly," said Hermione, looking smug, "but you forgot what happened the first time you got it."

Harry fidgeted in his seat. "Let's take it upstairs," he said quietly, "I don't want to let McGonagall know yet."

"So there's something for me to know, then," said a voice from his back, "Mr Potter, care you explain?"

"The thing is -" Harry cleared his throat, pointing at the package, Ron looked affronted, "I think I received a broomstick."

"You think? So you didn't buy it?"

"I did," chimed in Ron, "I forgot to send Harry his Christmas present -"

Ron deflated at a stern glare from McGonagall, "could you explain why you keep getting mysterious packages?"

"No, Professor," said Harry, "but I don't have a bad feeling about it."

Naturally, McGonagall wouldn't listen, and confiscated the Firebolt before Harry could have a look at it. Not that he exactly needed it, he still had his Nimbus, but he missed the first present from his Godfather.

* * *

 _Tonks,_

 _I hope I haven't been annoying you by writing all those letters - ahhhhh I'll burn your quill one day, I swear! I've just been bored. Remember what I told you about life never giving me a break? Well, as it turns out, when nothing out of ordinary happens, I get bored._

 _It doesn't seem like McGonagall will be returning my broom before my next game. Too bad, I've always wanted to check it out before then. I don't even know what model it is! Anyways, the game's tomorrow. Yesterday Ron decided to give Scabbers an exercise and took him out of the cage, and we haven't found him since. There was blood on Ron's sheets, it's more than likely that Crookshanks ate him. But none of us remember seeing the cat in the common room!_

 _Classes are boring recently. We've been mostly having lectures, even for Defense. Professor Lupin concluded the more practical part of his curriculum and we are now previewing more advanced topics like a breeze. We've had one class on werewolves and vampires, and another one on acromantulas. I bet he'll be talking about Dementors and Inferis soon. But he won't go in-depth, waving away our questions saying it's too advanced._

 _Trelawney's been getting more and more hysterical in claiming my death. She never stops seeing the Grim in me. Ron, Hermione and I never really takes her seriously. We've basically been making things up and she could always find something to say. I did see the dog, though. It's a big one. I saw him once at my Aunt and Uncle's, and another time at the Quidditch pitch when the Dementors came. I'm sure it's the same dog. Do you think it's a coincidence?_

 _Snape mentioned Polyjuice Potion in his lecture one day, which makes me wonder - have you impersonated anyone with your special talent? I mean, other than going on a mission, of course. Just casually, playing a joke, things like that._

 _I guess my life's been so boring recently that I don't have anything else to tell you. Hope you are getting some boring days, too!_

 _Harry._

* * *

Ginny, Ron and Hermione marched Harry to the change room on the day of the game. Harry was worried about seeing Cho, but Ginny had full confidence in him.

"You know how she's like, Harry. As long as you don't talk to her before the Yule Ball, I have no problem with you playing against her." Then she bumped into someone.

"Watch it, Weasley"

"Sorry, Professor -"

Professor McGonagall turned to Harry, "I was hoping to catch you before the game. Well, here it is, we've done everything we could think of, and there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it at all. You've got a very good friend somewhere, Potter…" she held out the Firebolt.

"I get to have it back?" asked Harry weakly, "Seriously?"

"Seriously," said McGonagall, Ginny saw a smile on her face, "and _do_ try and win, will you? Professor Snape had been kind enough to remind me how long we haven't been winning the Cup…"

"Yes, Professor," Harry smiled, looking determined.

They found some decent seats beside a group of sixth years and watched the game. Ron and Hermione started bickering a few minutes into it, so Ginny cast a few _Muffliato_ s just in case. Suddenly, Harry shuddered in the air. Ginny saw him pulling out his wand as his _broom_ gave another shudder. Harry dropped a few feet.

"Ron? Hermione?" asked Ginny weakly.

"I thought you've grown up, Ronald -"

"I _have_ grown up, that doesn't mean -"

"Shut up!" Ginny snapped, "Harry!"

They didn't need to be told twice. Following her fingers, Hermione gasped, and Ron swore loudly. Ginny was suddenly grateful of her foresight earlier.

"You two try and support him," whispered Hermione, "nonverbal Hovering and Cushion Charms would do, hide your wand tips. I'll work on the counter-jinx - I think Harry's already got it but he needs help." She looked around, "Snape's on it, too."

Ginny glanced at the Staff Seats. Sure enough, Snape's face was stony with concentration, only his lips were moving. Beside him, another teacher also had his wand up - "Lupin, too." she whispered, before focusing back on Harry and trying to stabilize his broom.

Gradually, the broom was stabilized in midair. The scrunched up eyebrows on Harry's face told them it wasn't over. Ginny took a closer look. The broom stopped, but wasn't completely still. It was shaking slightly as if afraid of something. There wasn't anything for Ginny to do other than keeping her Charm strong, and she could do it without a hundred percent concentration. She looked around, Cho hadn't spotted the Snitch yet, half of the school had just realized what had happened. Something moved in Ginny's peripheral vision. Moving her eyes without turning her head, she saw a wand poking through the side entrance of the pitch. The person holding it was hidden in the shadows, but Ginny was sure it was the one.

"Cover for me," she ordered Ron, barely moving her lips, and with a sharp but well-aimed turn of her wand, she thought firmly, " _Expelliarmus_!"

The wand flew upward. She saw a hand reaching out desperately. Ginny Hovered it out of the person's reach, and, careful not to let anyone see it, directed it to the middle of the field. She looked up, Harry had already recovered from the stunt, and was now diving fast. She couldn't see the Snitch, though. But Cho seemed to buy it and dived after Harry. Ginny grinned, they were back on track, and the game would be over in thirty seconds with Harry catching the Snitch.

So it did. The crowd exploded, the Gryffindor team collided with each other and descended as a group. Ron and Hermione sprinted towards Harry, while Ginny ran to check the wand. Holding it up, Ginny thought it looked familiar, but couldn't remember where she last saw it. Stalling it into her pocket, she headed towards the celebrating team.

"What happened?" Ginny heard Ron interrogating Harry, "I thought it was clear?"

Harry frowned again, "Search me. I was using my Nimbus."

"You what?" shrieked Hermione.

"Someone jinxed it," Ginny chimed in, "I saw a wand poking out and I - er - got it."

The three of them looked stunned.

"I hate my Fate!" mumbled Harry.

"Excuse me - Ginny, right?" It was Angelina Johnson, "did you say you found a wand? I've lost mine."

Ginny now recalled the last time she had seen the wand. It was before the Battle of Hogwarts, when the Quidditch team showed up in the Room of Requirement. Angelina had held it out to check it was still in perfect condition. Ginny held it out, "this one?"

Angelina looked relieved, "thank God you've got it! I thought I lost it for good! Thank you, Ginny!" Then she turned around to catch up to her teammates for the celebration.

* * *

Harry joined them in the Common Room an hour later, with only his Firebolt. It was obvious McGonagall confiscated the Nimbus. He looked unusually serious for someone who just had another legendary win. Upon seeing Ginny, he whispered in her ears, "my dorm, now. Something to show you," before turning to Ron and Hermione.

The four met up in the empty boy's dormitory. Harry closed the door and charmed it against eavesdroppers, before pulling out a Stunned rat. His jaw was set.

" _Him_?" gasped Hermione.

"Tried to Summon him after McGonagall took away the Nimbus," Harry nodded grimly, locking Scabbers back to his cage, "it came flying from the grass - on the pitch."

"Of course!" Ginny slapped her forehead, "of course he was there! I deliberately dropped the wand in the middle of the field so that whoever that wanted to grab it had to show themselves!"

"But why didn't he transform?" asked Ron, "it would have disguised him well!"

"My guess is he did," Ginny stared at the rat with hatred, "but the game ended right away and it was a mess, he didn't want to be spotted or stepped on - Remus was there, too - so I got my hands on it first."

"I knew it! We shouldn't have let him out at all! Just because last time -" Hermione paused, "why didn't it happen last time?"

There were no answers.

Hermione bit her lip, frowning. "Ron, give the rat to me!" she ordered.

"How does that supposed to -" Ron gaped as Hermione took Scabber's cage and stormed out of the dormitory. She returned two minutes later, panting.

"What in Merlin's most precious boxers were you doing?"

"Sirius will come and look for Scabbers tonight - Crookshanks is out with him until he slips in - I put him in my dorm so Padfoot doesn't kill him," explained Hermione, smiling triumphantly.

"Did I tell you you are brilliant today?" gaped Ron.

Hermione pursed her lips, "Always a tone of surprise."

* * *

Knowing Sirius wouldn't hurt anyone tonight, Harry fell asleep as soon as he got back from the celebration. However, he opened his eyes suddenly at the sound of a faint squeak outside the boy's dormitory. Slowly, the door opened, Harry could sense someone approaching his bed. He closed his eyes casually and turned around, feigning asleep. The curtains on his four-poster bed was drawn open quietly. Harry could feel him staring at him, eyes full of love, sadness and grief. The figure stood still for a minute before turning away, closing his curtains gently. He heard him slowly approaching Ron. Harry opened his eyes and turned back quietly, and saw the figure holding up something long and sharp -

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Harry was thankful he was up before Ron's act. Even so, he was up on his feet the next second, wand ready, and saw a tall, slim man sneaking out of the dorm and slammed the door close. Before him stood an equally alarmed Ron. At the sight of each other, they put down their wands and sank down to their beds.

Seamus Finnigan's voice came from the other side of the room, "what's going on?"

"Sirius Black! With a knife!" Ron sounded truly startled, though Harry strongly doubted it.

" _What?_ "

"Here! Just now! Slashed the curtains! Woke me up!"

"You sure you weren't dreaming, Ron?" asked Dean.

"Look at the curtains! I tell you, he was here!"

Harry sprinted downstairs, followed by his entire dorm. There was no trace of a big black dog. He let out a breath before the others came down, yawning and confused.

Fifteen minutes later, a furious McGonagall left the Common Room to inform Dumbledore. Ginny and Hermione pulled Neville aside to count his password slips - they had suggested that he duplicate them to have backups. In fact, Harry doubted it was Neville who lost his slips; they had found one of Neville's lists, copied it down, and sent it to Sirius. But for now, Neville had to take the blame. Harry hoped it wouldn't affect his confidence so much.

Harry and Ron sat in a corner, oblivious from everyone in the room. They set up their usual Charms and discussed the night's event.

"Don't pretend," Harry punched Ron, "you were awake when he came in."

"Ouch!" frowned Ron, "I told you I wasn't - how else could I sound _that_ scared?"

"I dunno," said Harry, smirking, "Acting? If you were asleep, you'd be up and hexing him into next week! We've been through a war, remember?"

"You win," Ron threw up his arms, "It took him long enough - what was he doing at your bed?"

"You know, Ronald," Harry cleared his throat and used a tone that imitated Hermione's, "People tend to want to watch their Godsons sleeping peacefully, especially when that said Godson was orphaned and they haven't been around for twelve years."

They laughed, all the tension from the night was gone.

* * *

 _Harry,_

 _I'll have to break my promise about not apologizing this time - I haven't been given breaks long enough to write properly, but I do want to ask you a few questions._

 _It's been mad here in the office since Sirius Black was found in your dorm last night. Did you see him? Hear anything? I won't tell anyone about my best source at Hogwarts, but I could use all the help I can get. Mad-Eye paired me up with Kingsley to work on the case, said it might as well be my graduation project._

 _And Your broom was jinxed? Kingsley mentioned it earlier today and we think it might be connected. Could you tell us more about it?_

 _I'll buy your owl enough treats for a year if you can help me out. That's how desperate I am._

 _Tonks_

* * *

 _Tonks,_

 _Glad I could be of use. I did hear things that night. I woke up from a creak outside, then the door opened. I thought it was one of my roommates. Then he came to me so I faked asleep. He stared at me for a minute before turning away and cutting Ron's curtain and waking him up. I don't know what he was thinking but it felt like he cared about me, like he was doing something for me._

 _About the broom, I don't know who did it. Ginny said she saw someone pointing a wand - stolen from one of my teammates - at me, but didn't see the person. She disarmed him/her and threw the wand in the middle of the field. McGonagall had taken away my broom to check for any foul play. Then I found Scabbers on the pitch, and brought him back. That's all I know so far. I don't know how much it helps._

 _You can tell Kingsley about our correspondence, I suppose. I've read about him a few times and he seems like an all right bloke. I like his earrings, by the way. But please don't tell anyone else - not even Mad-Eye!_

 _I bet Hedwig will abandon me soon if you do buy her that much treats._

 _Harry_

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks everyone for liking the Map and Remus from last chapter! I was slightly worried about Remus being OOC in this case and am thrilled to know it's not the case! Please point it out when a character goes really OOC so I can try and fix it!**

 **PS. Please be assured that Remus sees Harry as his own person. If there's one thing Remus could do better than any other Marauders, it is to see Harry as who he really is instead of plainly seeing James in him. What I mean last chapter is, well, maybe Remus had saw a shadow of James from Harry's actions. But first and foremost, Harry is Harry, then he's James and Lily's son.**

 **0902FRIENDs**


	27. 27: Execution: Part I

27\. Execution: Part I

Between planning, school, Quidditch, visiting Hagrid and writing to Tonks, Harry enjoyed a fast-paced summer term. He had snuck to Hogsmeade again, this time without being caught. Hermione walked out of Divination right before Easter, and Wood had them train every day for the Quidditch Cup. They had won, of course, with the aid of a Firebolt. Then came the exams. The time travelers all did well, and Hermione saw her new Boggart. ("My parents - not recognize me after I reversed the Memory Charm" she told them after coming out of the cabinet) Harry finally figured out why his Boggart stayed as a Dementor: all that he had ever feared could be replayed by these creatures. Then, on the day of their final act of the year, Trelawney made her second true prophecy. Harry smiled to himself walking out of her classroom.

He gave his invisibility cloak to Ron and Hermione at dinner and walked out of the Great Hall after quickly shoving down some food. Turning around a corner, he activated the Marauder's Map and started sprinting.

"Professor Lupin!" he banged open the door and halted two steps into the office, startling Remus, "I see dead people!"

"Calm down, Harry," Remus regained his composure, "what is it?"

Panting, Harry walked over and pinned the Map on Lupin's desk, "I came across this Map the other day. I didn't suspect it being Dark or anything - until today. I was studying it at dinner and then I saw a name, Peter Pettigrew. But he's dead so I thought the Map could be at least purposefully misleading." he tried his best to ramble in panic, "I figure you could take a look at it, at least know its nature - Anyways, I got to go. We're taking Ron's rat to Hagrid's - can't figure out what's wrong with him. See you, Professor."

Harry sprinted out of the room and found his way to the Entrance Hall. Two pairs of feet appeared at the gates, Harry quickly walked over, and Hermione wrapped the Invisibility Cloak around him.

They arrived at Hagrid's but did not talk about Scabbers much. In fact, they spent the first five minutes of their visit listening to Hagrid chiding them for sneaking out. At five to sunset, they set out again under the Cloak and walked over to the Whomping Willows. Harry put away his Cloak and they waited, talking about the exams. Ron had a Stunned Scabbers in his hand at all time, loudly complaining about him sleeping more and more.

They turned around at the soft pounding of Padfoot's paws. Harry pretended to reach for his wand when Sirius charged at him, leapt from his chest, fastened its jaws around Ron's calf, and dragged him towards the passageway.

"Lumos," said Harry. The end of his wand lit up. Harry heard Ron screaming, but only saw him attempting feebly to escape. At last, Ron disappeared at the entrance with the dog.

Harry waited a minute before charming one of the branches, Crookshanks appeared at the same time, darting towards the knot and stopping the tree. The branch Harry had just charmed dropped to the ground. The two of them quickly entered the passageway, Harry left his Cloak at the entrance.

Wands raised, they exited the passageway from the other end. Taking their time to survey the surroundings, they slowly made their way upstairs.

"Harry," whispered Hermione, "I think we're in the Shrieking Shack."

They reached the only lit room in the house, put off their wands, kicked opened the door and dashed towards Ron, who was sitting on a four-poster bed across the room.

"Not a dog," Roan moaned. His teeth were gritted with pain. "Harry, it's a trap -"

"What -"

" _He's the dog… he's an Animagus…"_

Ron lifted an arm and pointed over Harry's shoulder. Harry steered around. The door slammed close, revealing a prison-worn Sirius Black.

" _Expelliarmus_!" he croaked, pointing Ron's wand at them. Harry's and Hermione's wand shot out of their hands, caught by Sirius. Ron and Hermione moved closer to him on his either side, looking fierce and protective.

"I thought you'd come and help your friend," said Sirius hoarsely. Harry wondered if he should have sent him more food, "Your father would have done the same for me. Brave of you, not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful… It will make everything much easier…"

Working up all his anger and frustration at both Pettegrew and Vernon, Harry darted forward. Ron and Hermione seized him by either arms. "No, Harry!" Hermione gasped.

"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too!" roared Ron, struggling to stand up. Harry looked at his leg in concern. It wasn't broken, but it was soaked with blood.

Sirius ordered Ron to lie down. Harry saw a flash of recognition flicker in Sirius' haunted eyes.

"Did you hear me?" said Ron, trying to sound stronger, "You'll have to kill all three of us!"

"There'll only be one murder here tonight."

"Why's that?" Harry spat, instantly feeling guilty, "Didn't care last time, did you? Didn't mind slaughtering all those Muggles to get at Peter… What's the matter? Gone soft in Azkaban?"

"Harry," Hermione whimpered, "be quiet!"

"HE KILLED MY MUM AND DAD!" Screaming, Harry charged forward and pinned him on the ground. Harry had always wondered how he had done it the first time around - he wasn't exactly strong, but Sirius was extremely emaciated, even with all the food and Patronuses they had sent him. He wiggled their wands out of his hand, Hermione took hers and passed along Ron's, Harry pointed his wand at Sirius. Crookshanks stood protectively on his chest.

"Going to kill me, Harry?" Whispered Sirius, Harry thought he heard pleading in his voice.

"You killed my parents," Harry tried his best to sound accusing and angry. He was quite pleased with himself when he heard his voice shaking slightly.

"I don't deny it," said Sirius quietly, staring at Harry with his grief-filled eyes, "But if you knew the whole story."

"The whole story?" Harry repeated, his mind racing. They had started everything five minutes late than last time, but if he couldn't control it till Remus came - "You sold them to Voldemort. That's all I need to know."

"You've got to listen to me," Sirius was really pleading now, "You'll regret it if you don't… You don't understand…"

"There are a lot of things I don't understand," said Harry, his voice cold and firm, "this is not one of them. Actually, I think I understand it better than you do… Losing someone you love… Hearing their last words under the influence of a Dementor… Hating the one who is behind all this… The desire for revenge… Yeah, I think I understand it much better than you do."

Sirius blinked. Harry feared he went too far. He knew for a fact that every memory of the Marauders hurt Sirius like the Cruciatus before he reunited with Remus. Harry watched him with concentration, waiting.

Finally, muffled footsteps echoed up through the floor.

"WE'RE UP HERE!" Hermione screamed, "WE'RE UP HERE - SIRIUS BLACK - _QUICK_!"

Sirius made a sudden movement that pushed Crookshanks to the other side. Harry pinned his hand on him firmly, ready.

" _Expelliarmus_!" shouted Lupin. The trio's wands flew to him. Remus caught them, before focusing on Sirius, eyes wide.

"Where is he, Sirius?" Lupin sounded more emotional than Harry had ever heard. Sirius pointed at Ron - Scabbers. Harry struggled not to laugh at Ron's bewildered face.

"But then …," Remus muttered, staring at Black as if he was using Legilimency, Harry could see he was connecting the dots, "... Why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless -" his eyes widened again with comprehension, " - unless _he_ was the one… Unless you switched… Without telling me?"

Very slowly, staring at Remus with his pleading gaze, Sirius nodded. Lupin lowered his wand, staring fixedly into Sirius' wand, hope and forgiveness in his eyes. He walked over to Sirius, seized his hand, pulled him up, and the two long lost friends embraced each other like brothers.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" bellowed Harry, pointing at Remus, "I _trusted_ you, and all the time you've been his friend!"

"You are wrong," said Remus calmly, "I haven't been Sirius' friend, but I am now - let me explain…"

"No!" Hermione screamed, "Harry, don't trust him, he's been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too - werewolf or not, he's his _ally_!"

Remus asked how long Hermione had known about his condition, and the two had the same discussion from the last time, except Hermione kept directing the matter back to Sirius. Finally,

"I have _not_ been helping Sirius," said Lupin. "If you'll give me a chance, I'll explain. Look -" he returned their wands and stuck his own into his belt. Harry couldn't help but snigger at his 13-year-old self's naivety: if he didn't know the story, he would force Remus to drop his wand _on the ground_ , to say the very least.

"If you haven't been helping him," prompted Harry, "how did you know he was here?"

"The Map," said Lupin easily, "The Marauder's Map, you showed it to me earlier today and said you saw Peter -"

"The Map lies."

"The map _never_ lies," Remus waved a hand at Harry's bewildered look, "Look, I helped write it. I'm Moony - that was my friends' nickname for me at school.

"The important thing is, you told me you saw Peter, and taking Ron's rat to Hagrid's" Scabbers suddenly squirmed in Ron's tightly clutched hands, "You might have been wearing your father's old cloak, Harry -"

"How d'you know about the cloak?"

"The number of times I saw James disappearing under it -" Remus waved again impatiently, and went on to explain how he followed them out as soon as he saw Sirius appearing on the map.

"Could I take a look at you rat, Ron?" Lupin asked.

"What's my rat got to do with anything?" Under Ron's disbelief, Harry could sense a trace of impatience.

"That's not a rat," croaked Sirius suddenly, eyes glowing with hatred.

"Of course he's a rat!" exclaimed Ron, holding onto Scabbers tighter.

"No, he's not," said Lupin quietly, "He's a wizard."

"An Animagus," added Black, "by the name of Peter Pettigrew."

Harry gaped the pair of them. "You are both mental," said Ron weakly.

Sirius lunged forward to grab Scabbers, Ron pulled the rat out of the way. Remus dragged Sirius back, demanding him the explain, at least to Harry. At the same moment, the door opened at its own accord. Remus walked over to check everything, before telling them the Marauder's tale. Then they move on to Snape's incident with Remus. Harry saw it this time: behind Sirius' self-defence, there was guilt in his face.

"So that's why Snape doesn't like you," said Harry slowly, "because he thought you were in on the joke?"

"That's right," sneered Snape in his cold, vengeful voice, pulling off the Cloak, pointing his wand at Remus.

" _Expelliarmus!"_

" _Petrificus Totalus!"_

" _Silencio!"_

Harry, Ron and Hermione's curses roared across the room, hitting Snape one after another, with close intervals. Harry caught his wand just has Snape's hand was binded on either side of his torso and his entire body went rigid.

" _We attacked a teacher!_ " shrieked Hermione desperately, " _What did we do -_ "

"Show me Peter," ordered Harry dangerously, his wand trained at Sirius. Lupin walked to grab Scabbers, Ron pushed it behind him, "give it to him, Ron," said Harry, tossing Snape's wand to Sirius. Ron watched with fear as Remus seized it by the tail. Scabbers squirmed desperately. The two Marauders muttered the spell and dropped the rat. Peter Pettigrew stood in front of them.

" _Stupefy!_ " roared Harry, the rat slid down unconscious. With a sense of satisfaction Snape's eyes went wide with shock. Remus and Sirius stared at him suspiciously.

"I read," Harry raised an eyebrow, "I have a question. How did you find out about Scabbers?"

Sirius went on to explain how he got the picture from Fudge, and recollected the events of the day he went after Pettigrew. The trio was relieved he didn't mention anything about mysterious letters. Harry then asked why Pettigrew would fake his death. Snape's eyes narrowed with hatred at the answer. Harry watched as Remus made a move to Revive Pettigrew.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger, explain!" Minerva McGonagall stood at the door, her voice stony with anger and disappointment, her eyes as narrow as Riddle's, her lips quivering.

* * *

Ginny watched as Ron and Hermione went out of the Great Hall. She waited five minutes before casually heading to the Gryffindor Tower. It took her less than a minute to find the Communicator. She cast a Disillusionment Charm on herself and blended into the background. She went down in a moderate pace and stuck against the wall outside of Remus' office. The door was left open by Harry, and Remus could be out any second. Then she heard footsteps. Taking out the Communicator, she quickly scribbled "R clear", and slipped into the room after Remus ran out of it. The Map was turned to the page of the Whomping Willow. She saw Harry, Ron and Hermione standing before it with three fast approaching dots: Sirius got there first, dragging Ron into the passageway. Astoria caught up with Harry and Hermione halfway across it, and Remus entered as the others disappeared from the map.

A minute later, Snape came in with his goblet full of Wolfsbane potion. Seeing an empty office, he put down the goblet and studied the Map. Curling up his lips into an evil, triumphant smile, he stormed out of the office. Ginny seized the map and dashed out after him, at the same time looking for a certain dot - there she was! Ginny put it away in her pocket, sent another signal on the Communicator, and canceled the Disillusionment Charm.

"P - professor McGonagall!" she panted as she barged into McGonagall's office, "I - I saw H - Harry, Ron and Hermione be - being pulled into the W - Whomping Willow!"

Ten points for acting panic, Ginny praised her own performance. McGonagall raised an eyebrow, "Could you elaborate?"

"I - saw them," Ginny tried to gasp for her breath, "Ron was dragged into the tree by a dog, Harry and Hermione went after him - they've been gone for more than half an hour!"

McGonagall nodded, "I see, Miss Weasley." Then she stood up, so suddenly that Ginny thought she was to attack her. But she marched out of the room without a word, leaving Ginny smirking to herself.

* * *

Minerva was marking the last of the exams - the sixth-year theory exam - when Ginny Weasley barged into her office without knocking. She looked up sternly to remind her of manners when she saw the second-year's panic-stricken face. She resolved to listen to whatever the girl had got to say. Panting, the girl informed her that three of her third-years, Potter, Weasley and Granger, or the Golden Trio, was dragged out of the school grounds. Not exactly. From what Miss Weasley had seen, Mr Weasley was dragged into the passageway by a _dog_ , and Potter and Granger hurried to rescue their friends.

Minerva knew that the passageway only took about ten minutes to walk through, seven if one moved fast. So unless there were problems - Merlin knew these three ran into problems on an almost monthly basis - they should have been out by now. But Miss Weasley waited for her friends for at least half an hour and they never showed up… Without thinking, Minerva stood up and stormed out of her office.

It wasn't exactly a surprise that of all students in the school, it was the Golden Trio that ran into the strange dog. But Minerva was scared. What if someone was out there waiting for them? What if it was Sirius Black? What if they grabbed them and Apparated them away, right to You-Know-Who? Minerva was scared, and when she was scared, she got angry.

These three never learned. How many times had they got into trouble purely by going out of bounds? Not that it was particularly dangerous being out of bounds - all students did it at some point, but for a certain Trio, being out of bounds was the equivalent of trouble. How could they not have learned by now? Especially Potter, as a leader of their group being chased by a mass murder, the boy should have known better than leading his friends out _after curfew_.

Fuming, Minerva climbed out of the passageway into the Shrieking Shack. There were voices from upstairs. She hurried along, at the same time listening.

" - The night they died, I'd arranged to check on Peter, make sure he was still safe, but when I arrived at his hiding place, he'd gone. Yet there was no sign of a struggle. It didn't feel right. I was scared," Minerva stopped dead by the bedroom door. The voice sounded familiar, yet different. Minerva knew its owner, yet after one particularly dark night, she never thought she could hear so much guilt and pain in the voice. And did it just say Peter? What did it have to do with anything?

"I set out for your parents' house straight away," the voice continued, "And when I saw their house, destroyed, and their bodies… I realized what Peter must've done… What I'd done…"

The room in front of her fell silent. Minerva tried to process the information, but she couldn't make sense of those words. A few seconds later, another voice talked.

"Enough of this. There's one certain way to prove what really happened. Harry, if you don't mind, I can wake him up."

Minerva recognized the voice and felt anger rising in her again. She trusted _him_ , yet for a whole year he was making contact with Black? Stepping into the room, Minerva bellowed,

"Potter, Weasley, Granger, explain!"

* * *

 **A/N: For those of you who loved Ron's acting, here's a Team-wide theatre scene! Hope you like it!**


	28. 28 Execution: Part II

28: Execution Part II

The room went still a second time. Minerva quickly spotted the Golden Trio sitting on a four-poster bed. Stepping in further and sweeping her gaze across the room, she gasped at each and every figure she saw. "Professor Lupin - Sirius Black - Peter Pettigrew - Severus - How?"

Minerva clutched her chest and sank into a nearby chair. Remus took the wand from Black and, along with his own, dropped it on the floor. He walked between her and Black, threw up his hands, "We can explain, Minerva. Please believe we mean no harm."

Minerva couldn't do anything but to nod. Remus opened his mouth, but someone was faster.

"Did you take your Wolfsbane potion, Professor Lupin?" It was Hermione Granger.

Remus' face paled, "No, I have not." he whispered. Minerva suddenly remembered it was full moon tonight - they had less than an hour.

Then she was able to talk and move. She released Severus from his curses and asked, "Severus, would you kindly bring over Professor Lupin's potion for tonight?"

"That can be arranged," said Severus, his voice weaker than usual, "but since we have an interrogation in process - why don't we head back to the castle and hand _him_ " Severus threw a dirty look at Pettigrew, "to the Ministry?"

"Professor Lupin is not safe in the castle tonight," said Potter calmly and clearly, Minerva wondered how a 13-year-old boy could have such composure, "and he has a major part to play in the story - we'll need him for as long as possible. Then we can head back to the castle with Pettigrew."

Minerva looked around the room again. The bit of information she had heard before, Severus' attitude towards Pettigrew, pieces of puzzle seemed to be putting together in Minerva's head. She didn't know what it is, but it was definitely something worth being investigated for. She nodded, "Very well. Severus, please?"

Severus flicked his wand and Summoned Remus' potion. The latter drained it with a disgusted expression on his face. Minerva couldn't help but feel pity for her former student.

"Thank you, Severus," said Remus gratefully, "Minerva, Severus," he looked at them separately, "Sirius and I would like to interrogate Peter ourselves, for personal reasons…" He trailed off.

Minerva nodded, "of course, Remus."

Beside her, Severus nodded stiffly, "I will need my wand back at the end of it." Minerva recognized the wand Black was holding belonged to Severus.

"Thank you, Severus," said Remus, tossing Severus' wand back to Black and picked up his own. Then he looked at her, "Minerva, will you do the honours?"

"Happily," said Minerva coolly, pointing her wand at Pettigrew, " _Ennervate_."

Peter stirred and sat up, looking bemused.

"Well, hello, Peter," said Remus pleasantly, "Long time, no see."

"S - Sirius… R - Remus…" Peter squeaked, eyes darting towards the door, "My friends… My old friends…"

Black raised his wand, but Remus stopped him, gave him a warning look, and turned again to Peter, sounding light and casual, "We've been having a little chat, Peter, about what happened the night Lily and James died. You, unfortunately, missed it as you were hit by an incredibly powerful and well-aimed Stunner -"

"Remus," gasped Pettigrew, beads of sweat breaking out over his face, "you don't believe him, do you…? He tried to kill me, Remus...?"

Beside her, Severus' fists clenched with disgust. Minerva thought the only reason he hadn't attacked was because he was wandless.

Lupin continued his introduction, this time more coldly. Peter squeaked again, pointing his middle finger at Black. Anger rose in Minerva as she realized Peter had no index finger. _The biggest bit of Peter Pettigrew we could found was his finger_. Minerva remembered reading the line herself in the Ministry report.

Minerva and Severus watched as Remus and Black pressured Pettigrew, eventually making him admit that he was the spy in the Order. Information filed in as old school friends tore at each other, and the puzzle started to look clear. So Black and Pettigrew switched at the last minute. The latter was already a Death Eater by then and sold out the Potters to his Master. Black cornered him the next day, while Pettigrew faked his own death and stayed with the Weasleys as their _pet rat_ \- an unregistered Animagus, how convenient. Black lost his patience and closed up on him, when Granger asked a well-posed question.

"Er - Mr. Black - Sirius?" Black jumped at the overly-polite addressment, "If you don't mind me asking, how - how did you get out of Azkaban, if you didn't use Dark Magic?"

"Thank you!" gasped Pettigrew, nodding frantically at the girl. Minerva suddenly had an urge to hex the man into a flobberworm. "Exactly! Precisely what I -"

Remus silenced him with a murderous look. Black frowned, carefully explaining how he spotted Pettigrew from the paper, had a sense of purpose, transformed into a dog and escaped. Minerva gaped. Two out of four Marauders were unregistered Animagus. It couldn't be a coincidence. Remus had his own condition, so did that mean James -? Minerva felt a pang as the memory from two decades ago hit him: the looks in their faces as two of her third years took sudden interest in _how_ she became an Animagus.

"Believe me," croaked Black. "Believe me, Harry," he turned to Harry, eyes pleading, "I never betrayed James and Lily. I would have died before I betrayed them."

His voice shook as he spoke the last few words. At that moment, Minerva saw a long-suffered man pleading for redemption, so different from the mischief maker all those years ago. It was also at the suppressed pain in his voice that Minerva finally believed him. She looked at Harry, who nodded slowly, eyes slightly wet.

"No!" Pettigrew fell to his knees, shuffled forward and clasped his hands in front, as though he was praying. He pleaded desperately at the feet of Remus and Sirius, who outright rejected him. Instead, the two standing Marauders turned to each other and exchanged their forgiveness. Pettigrew then kneeled in front of Weasley and Granger, pleading. Minerva's heart shook when she saw the look of disgust on these children's faces. The word "kill", however, shook Minerva even more. She was appalled at what the two grief-driven friends would do.

"Harry… Harry… You look just like your father… Just like him…" he finally turned to Harry.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HARRY?" roared Black, echoing Minerva's own rage "HOW DARE YOU FACE HIM? HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT JAMES IN FRONT OF HIM?"

Pettigrew whimpered and pleaded, only to be dragged back into a second, more direct round of interrogation. Frowning, Minerva couldn't decide which was worse: Pettigrew joining the Death Eaters, or Sirius roaring once and over again he'd rather die than betray his friends.

Black and Lupin stood shoulder to shoulder, wands raised. Minerva was screaming inside. She knew what was to come, she couldn't allow this - she couldn't witness her favourite students become murderers. Yet she made a promise not to interfere…

"NO!" Harry yelled. The boy ran forward and shielded the traitor, "You can't kill him. You can't."

Black snarled at the boy, eying the traitor with vengeful eyes, but Harry didn't move. Loudly and forcefully, the boy announced that he didn't want his father's best friends to become killers. Minerva would have beamed with pride if not for the situation. Lupin offered to tie him up, but Potter had other ideas.

"I'll take care of it," he said, turning back to Pettigrew with his wand raised, " _Stupefy_. There, he can't transform now. Remus, we might want to Levitate him out."

Minerva couldn't help but marvel at the boy's thinking. Weasley had always been the strategist in their group. But when it came to extremely overwhelming situations, Potter could always see two steps ahead. Minerva sometimes doubted if the boy was thinking, or was he simply living and seeing things?

They bandaged Weasley's wound and set out as a group. Black returned Severus's Wand before they entered the passageway. Remus, Levitating Peter, walked at the front, Minerva and Severus supporting Weasley second, Granger on her own behind them, holding her cat, Black and Potter trailed behind, having their own bonding moments. Silently, they walked across the ground.

A cloud shifted. The full moon showed itself for the first time of the night. Remus halted, Pettigrew dropped to the ground and started stirring. Minerva was just going to Stun him again when she heard a growl. Remus had transformed.

"Lead the children out of here, Severus!" screamed Minerva, "and inform the Headmaster!"

Black yelled something at the same time, transformed into a giant black dog and charged towards his friend. Minerva hurried over, ready to use force, when someone screamed behind her.

"NO! _Expelliarmus_!" Minerva turned around. Potter sprinted towards a standing Pettigrew, clutching two wands, "Stay where you are!"

Too late. In slow motion, Minerva saw the traitor transform into a rat. Her own spell missed the transforming figure by an inch. Then, the rat disappeared into the grass in the time of a blink. Severus had already escorted Weasley and Granger into the castle, Black had run off with Remus, Minerva and Potter were the only ones on the ground. She saw Potter yelling helplessly for his Godfather, eyes wide.

"The ground is not safe, you need to go inside," said McGonagall, with the softest voice she could manage.

But Potter wasn't listening. He muttered Sirius' name, frantically looking around, and ran off. Chest tightening, Minerva chased after him.

Coldness seeped through Minerva, bringing her chills. She kept running down to where Potter had gone, and saw them: a hundred Dementors gliding towards a wandless man and a student. Minerva raised her own wand.

" _Expecto Patronum_!" a voice shouted. An elegant, silver stag materialized and banished the Dementors. For the third time of the year, Minerva gaped at the extraordinary creature. She wondered…

Potter walked up towards her, supporting Black. Minerva immediately reached over to help. Potter's Patronus ran back to its master and guarded them until they were the castle.

* * *

Harry was thrilled to see Tonks, Kingsley and Mad-Eye waiting for them along with the others. Fudge gasped the sight of the three of them, led by his father's Patronus. Tonks winked at him before studying Sirius' face with immense interest, successfully making her own cousin uncomfortable. They sat down with the others as instructed. Tonks walked forward.

"Are you sure you want a trainee handling them?" asked Fudge, sounding incredulous.

"A damn good trainee, too," grunted Mad-Eye, Harry could detect a trace of pride in his voice. Mad-Eye turned to Tonks. "You know the drill, Nymphadora," Tonks pouted but surprisingly didn't protest, "do it well, you get the contract; one mistake, you're out."

"I'll get the contract," asserted Tonks, sounding a little too excited, "let's get started, then. We, the Ministry of Magic, are called here tonight about some evidences for Sirius Black's innocence. I am Nymphadora Tonks, third-year Auror Trainee, and I will be in charge of the questioning tonight. I'll just confirm your identities, if you please…" she briefly weighed each of their wands and marked down the features, "Very well. Any questions before we start?"

"Yes," Hermione's hand shot up I the air. Tonks nodded at her, "Why aren't we using any truth serum?"

"That's a very good question, Miss Granger," Tonks smiled a little. Harry could see her employing the section on interacting with vulnerable witnesses, "We have truth serums ready to use, but we also respect individual privacy. As long as the evidences are consistent, we won't put them to use. Besides, we are only here to take your statements. The charges will only be pressed during a trial."

Sirius looked up suddenly at the word "trial", his mouth open. Tonks caught it and immediately asked, "Is there a problem, Mr Black?"

"No, Miss," said Sirius. Tonks' face relaxed a little.

"Don't worry, I am aware of your lack of trial last time," Sirius shifted in his chair, "would you like to tell us what happened on the night of October 31st, 1981?"

Sirius told them his version of story, and answered truthfully about what happened the next day and Pettigrew's whereabouts. Fudge smacked his lips in disbelief, which Tonks ignored, and went silent at Mad-Eye's warning glare.

Then they went on to the night's events. McGonagall was asked to recollect her side of the story, then Snape, then Harry and Hermione, and at the very last, Ron. Harry noticed the sequence of questioning was exactly backward from how they entered the Shack. Another interrogation strategy that he himself often used. Then she did something even Harry didn't anticipate.

"Mr Black," Tonks turned back to Sirius, "would you like to recount tonight's events in anti-chronological order? That is to say, from how you walked into this room back to when you spotted Mr Pettigrew."

It was a Muggle lie-detection skill that had just been employed when Harry joined the Aurors. It wasn't even standard procedure for him, because for wizards and witches, memories could be modified, thus the accuracy might be compromised. But Tonks also made sure she asked the others - mainly McGonagall and Snape, to recall events from random points to random points, describing events backwards. That together would make them look convincing.

Tonks kept her questioning for almost three hours. Kingsley was beside her, making notes. Mad-Eye stood on the side, arms crossed, leaning against the wall and assessed Tonks' progress. Fudge was on the other side of the table, completely taken aback. Dumbledore stood calmly by the door, listened with patience and calmness.

"Nymphadora," said Fudge when Tonks finally stopped questioning them about the night, "without Pettigrew, we can never believe their words - Black could have Confounded the lot of them -"

"Are you implying," Snape stared coldly into Fudge's eyes, "that I, Severus Snape, and Minerva McGonagall, two respected, trusted, and skilled Professors at Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, are unable to recognize a Confundus Charm or to avoid being hit by one?"

"Please calm down, Mr Snape," said Kingsley in his calming tone, "Minister, I personally find their story pretty convincing - Tonks here employed several interrogation and lie-detecting skills. If they are truly Confounded, none could recount events backwards, especially when being asked to recall back from a random point. Tonks, please continue."

Tonks looked at his partner gratefully, and turned back to Sirius, "Mr Black, did you ever reveal the location of the Potter's residence to anyone but Peter Pettigrew, Albus Dumbledore, and Remus Lupin _after_ the house was protected under the Fidelius Charm?"

"No, I did not." said Sirius clearly.

"Were you ever made Secret-Keeper for the Potters?"

"No, I was never the Secret-Keeper for James and Lily Potter."

"Have you ever been involved in any Death Eater activities?"

"Besides fighting them… No, I've never been involved with any of them."

"Very well," said Tonks in a light voice, "I think we have all we need for now. Are there any last minute questions?"

"Uh - yes." said Ron. Tonks gestured him to go on, "are we all going to be summoned as witnesses?"

"Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape will," answered Tonks, "and Professor Lupin. We will also summon at least one of your parents and at least one of your brothers who have come of age, but they may or may not be questioned. As for you, Mr Weasley, and your friends, Miss Granger and Mr Potter, your statement will go into an Investigation Report, which will be presented in front of the Wizengamot. You won't be summoned unless you want to testify in front of the Wizengamot."

"No, thanks," mumbled Ron. After the War, none of them were particularly found of the courtrooms anymore.

"I understand," said Tonks, "Now, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, if you could kindly provide your memories as further evidences…" She conjured two crystal flasks and handed to each of them. Snape and McGonagall both filled it silently. Tonks and Kingsley thanked them, and they were excused from the room.

Ginny was waiting for them at the Common Room. She yawned at the site of them coming and jumped up, brandishing the Marauder's Map.

"I'll put this back," she said quickly, "you three go to bed - I've had a nap earlier."

Exhausted, Harry smiled at her. When they passed each other, Harry seized her arm and reached into his pocket.

"Here," Harry took out his Invisibility Cloak, "take this, use it well."

Ginny took the cloak and disappeared under it.

* * *

 **There you have it! Last major event of the year and the very first one where every single member of the Team is actively involved! (The Chamber doesn't count because Hermione didn't do anything except waiting for them) And let's be honest, Draco was basically running around everywhere to make sure things went smoothly, and he interrogated Wormtail (I'll mention it in the next chapter as well). Astoria, too, played a major part in she shadows. Hope you like this version of the Slytherins.**

 **And that makes me wonder... Will Sirius be free?**

 **0902FRIENDs**

 **PS I've updated my profile with future story ideas. Feel free to PM me about what you think!**


	29. 29 A Free Man

29\. A Free Man

 _Wotcher Harry_

 _Wow, It's been 24 hours and I still can't believe what had happened! I think you have me convinced: Fate never leaves you alone. What next? You being dragged into an extremely dangerous competition as a murder plot?_

 _Anyways, Kingsley and I have been working on Sirius' case since last night. Finally something exciting but I'd love a little more sleep, thanks… I told him about what you said in your letters, about Scabbers and Sirius Black. And we both think it'll help his case if you could provide more details. Ron, too, if he doesn't mind. I know it must be a little overwhelming, but do you think you can do it for me?_

 _Don't worry about Sirius. Kingsley and I are good. We are preparing the case to the best we can, with Mad-Eye supervising. Mad-Eye is also a member of Wizengamot so he'll be there to make sure Fudge doesn't do anything stupid - he still doesn't believe the rat is a man and they switched Secret Keeper and so. But what I'm saying is, Sirius will walk out of the trial as a free man. I'll personally make sure of that. Actually, if I don't, I think Mad-Eye will kick me out. And I'd die of boredom without my work. So even if I have to Imperius the Minister and get thrown into Azkaban for it, I'll do it._

 _I hope you are enjoying your week after the exams. I passed mine last week. Almost failed one, but I got full mark in another so I'm good._

 _Your coolest Auror,_

 _Tonks._

* * *

 _Hi Tonks,_

 _I'd be glad to tell you more. I'll do anything to help Sirius. Ron said he'll write when I'm done. He's too lazy to send another letter. But please don't publicize this letter. You can quote all you want, make a copy in your file or whatever, but please destroy this and any other copies you might have right away._

 _I think I'll start on the day before I ran away from Privet Drive. I was out for a walk and I met this giant, black dog. I thought it was just a normal dog, so I let it approach me. I was in a low mood, so I talked to it a bit. It kept me warm and comforted me, and we said goodbye and I went back to my Aunt and Uncle's. When we talked the other day, he said he wanted to see me before he headed to Hogwarts to find Pettigrew._

 _I didn't see him again until the Quidditch game. The one I was ambushed by Dementors. I just got a glimpse of him and then I saw the Snitch. By the time Cedric caught the Snitch, he was gone. He then sent me a Firebolt, he said he wanted me to have the best broom possible. The Staff thought he jinxed it, they checked the broom over and it was not jinxed at all. So I got it back on the morning of my second game._

 _I didn't feel comfortable trying out a new broom with a game, so I used by Nimbus. However, I was only in the air a few minutes before my broom went out of control. It basically wanted to throw me off. I tried a few counter-jinxes myself, still don't know if they worked. I was later told that Professor Snape was performing a counter-jinx on me and Professor Lupin used the Hovering Charm to stabilize me. Ginny saw a wand pointing at me but the man was in the shadows. She disarmed him and threw the wand in the middle of the pitch. The game ended soon afterwards. McGonagall talked to me and took away my Nimbus. The broom itself, as I learnt later, was not jinxed. When I was finally allowed to go, I found Scabbers running through the grass like mad. I caught it and brought it to Ron._

 _That night, Sirius Black intruded the Gryffindor Tower. I woke up by a creak outside of my dorm room and I thought it was one of us coming in from the Common Room or the Washroom. But then I felt someone standing beside my bed. I feigned sleep, it seemed the best thing to do at the moment. He opened my curtain gently and stared at me for about a minute. I don't know how to describe it. It was a long, loving stare. Like a father marvelling over their sleeping son, I suppose, but I've never had the real one for comparison. It also felt like he wanted my forgiveness for something. It's just a feeling, I don't even know how I knew all these. Then he turned away and headed to Ron's bed. I opened my eyes and saw him holding up something, like he was cutting his curtain. Then Ron screamed and we all woke up. He was gone by the time we stopped panicking._

 _Hi, Tonks. This is Ron writing. I'm sure Harry has told you a lot about Scabbers. So Charlie told Percy, who told me that he found Scabbers almost right after the war. People were still celebrating so we took the tame rat in, thinking it was good omen. It never really does anything besides eating and sleeping. I was afraid of it being targeted by the cats in Hogwarts so I bought him a cage. We went to Egypt last summer. By the time we were back, everyone was talking about Sirius Black. Scabbers started to lose weight and hair. We took him to the store where we bought Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, and the clerk said it was just his time. For the past year he was getting worse, and Crookshanks kept chasing after him. He was terrified by the cat, I think, and I was never so glad I bought the cage. We thought, one day, that we'd do some good if we let him out for a bit of exercise. He disappeared, left blood and Crookshank's hair on my sheet. We all thought he ate him, until Harry brought him back from the Quidditch pitch. He was imprisoned ever since, until we decided to let Hagrid take a look. We fed him some Calming Draught so he fell asleep there. He woke up in the Shack and tried to run away desperately, until Professor Lupin and Sirius Black forced him to show his human form._

 _I hope you find this information helpful._

 _Get some rest,_

 _Harry &Ron._

* * *

The six time travellers claimed a compartment for themselves on the ride back to King's Cross. It was their first full-member meeting after the night in the Shack.

"That is what a successful mission looks like," said Draco, nodding satisfiedly to the rest of the Team.

"Wow, Draco," Astoria looked at him in surprise, "never thought I'd see the day you actually praised someone."

Draco flushed, "I praise _you_ everyday."

"Oi! PDA Alert!"

"Shut up, Weasley! You and Granger never stop your PDA on Communicators!"

Ginny and Astoria giggled.

"Anyways, we carried our parts well," waved Harry, looking at Draco and Astoria, "what about you two?"

"Successfully executed," said Astoria briskly, "I caught up with you two in the tunnel - Severed a branch for Professor Snape before I went in. Woke the rat up when you were all talking, woke him up again when Remus transformed, Summoned him two minutes later on the edge of the Forest with Draco. He used Legilimency then I Obliviated him. Done professionally, our little encounter wiped off and a false memory planted. Riddle shouldn't see any holes."

"So you figured out -"

"The Map, Potter," Draco rolled his eyes, "He overheard you talk to Weasley about the Map, was afraid of you seeing him, so he tried to pull a Quirrel."

"Why," said Harry sarcastically, his hands covering his face, "am I not surprised?"

"Be grateful he didn't know anything else," Draco lectured, "we can't afford blowing up our covers this early on -"

The compartment door opened. "Could I sit with you lot?" came a mild, gentle voice. Remus stood by the door with his trunk beside him. Harry smiled at him.

"I'd better get going then," said Draco, standing up.

"Oh, I didn't mean to -" Remus looked a little awkward.

"Crabbe and Goyle won't leave me alone if I don't meet them sooner," Draco waved a hand and exited the compartment.

"We'd better go and meet Luna then," said Astoria, getting up with Ginny, "and Neville; we promised."

With a wink to the trio, they, too, walked out. Remus stood by the door, bemused.

"Don't mind them, Re - Professor Lupin," beamed Hermione, pointing a seat beside her, "come sit down."

"Remus is fine," said Remus, sitting down, "now I'm not your teacher anymore -"

"You're not coming back?" asked Ron incredulously.

Remus shook his head, "No. Dumbledore and I had a talk, it's for the best - Not what you think, Harry, Hermione - I'll be taking care of Sirius."

Harry beamed at him. This was the best news he heard all day. The two needed time and space with each other, to catch up and to grief properly.

"But -" frowned Ron, "I thought Mum and Dad offered to do it. They are great at looking after people - look at Harry -"

Harry scowled at him, Remus chuckled, "Sirius needs a friend, Ron. I don't deny he needs parents too, but first he needs a friend. And I'm the only one he's got. Besides, Dumbledore will try to make me his bailsman if he gets parole."

"That's awesome!" gasped Hermione, "and you think they'll let you do that?"

Remus tilted his head slightly, "Like I said, I'm his only friend - I'm probably the only one comfortable living with him right now, except you, Harry, but you are still underage. I'll have Dumbledore's full confidence, and that's enough for the Wizengamot."

"That's great!" exclaimed Harry, "I can't wait to - I dunno - live with him or something."

Remus' smile faltered a little, "Harry," he said quietly, "Sirius will be free, but I don't think they'll allow him to be your guardian yet. And I don't know if Sirius thinks himself ready to, you know, be your parent."

"Oh," Harry had expected the answer, so he wasn't exactly disappointed. Still he wanted to meet his Godfather and spend time with him. He wanted him to play a bigger role in his life this time around, "He'll be keen all right. But I didn't mean to leave the Dursleys forever - I know I can't, Mrs Weasley has been sending Howlers to Dumbledore -" Ron snorted, "I just mean to, you know, spend some time with him, get to know him, and all that."

"I think," said Lupin slowly and seriously, "Sirius would love that."

* * *

 _ **SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT**_

 _Sirius Black, 34, believed Death Eater who was the cause of the Potters' deaths on Halloween, 1981, and the subsequent murder of Peter Pettigrew and twelve Muggles, was sighted and captured on Friday the 24th on Hogwarts ground. However, in an interesting turn of event, it is likely that Black is, in fact, innocent. The person behind the all the alleged tragedy, as it turned out, was no other than Peter Pettigrew himself._

 _The trial of Sirius Black was held earlier today in front of the Wizengamot. Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones, and Head Auror, Rufus Scrimgeour interrogated Black before the Wizengamot deemed him innocent. Black is released under the condition of Magical Parole for an indefinite time. Pettigrew is now wanted for questioning._

 _From the Case Report submitted by the Auror Office and the questioning during the trial, a picture was put together to the public. Both Black and Peter Pettigrew are unregistered Animagi. Peter Pettigrew, previously believed dead, betrayed the Potters as a Death Eater spy. Pettigrew was cornered by Black on the morning of November 1st, 1981, blasted an entire street, killed twelve Muggles, cut off his finger and escaped in his Animagus form. Black was taken to Azkaban without a trial under the Bagnold Administration. When Black recognized Pettigrew's Animagus form, he escaped with the the belief that Pettigrew posed a potential threat on his Godson, Harry Potter's life, and went after the man. Pettigrew, disguised as the Weasleys family rat, never rouse any suspicion until forced into his human form by Sirius Black and Remus Lupin during the incident at Hogwarts on the 24th._

 _Two Hogwarts staff witnessed Pettigrew's appearance and confession. However, due to an unfortunate disturbance, they were unable to present him to the Ministry in person. "We Stunned him," claimed Professor Minerva McGonagall, "but when we were on the ground, he woke up, and during [the disturbance], transformed and got away. Severus and I were doing our best to protect three of our students."_

 _When Professor Severus Snape, ex-Death Eater, was questioned about Pettigrew's presence in the Dark Lord's inner circle, his answer was straightforward and cold: "The Dark Lord never trusts his servants. We were all masked during the meetings, and [Pettigrew] never talked."_

 _The identities of the three student witnesses were never revealed, but it was believed that they were Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. The Prophet was forbidden to reach any of the students, and the Weasley adults refuse to comment on the night's event._

* * *

 _Harry,_

 _We just got out - Sirius walked out free! He's ordered to live with me for the summer and is not allowed to leave my place for more than 24 hours a time, but they say we can have you here for a visit if you want. Sirius wants to throw you a birthday party - I can see he's already planning to go all out, but I'm not opposed to the idea. What do you think? We can get you on the 30th, Dumbledore said it's okay. You can stay with us for a few days, then you can stay at Ron's. I think Arthur's getting some good tickets for the World Cup._

 _Please let us know as soon as possible - Sirius is already driving me up to the wall. I can't believe him! One minute he's normal, as normal as someone who just spent twelve years in Azkaban can be, and the next he's the crazy Padfoot that pulls stupid stunts with your father. And he does keep saying he's seen Prongs. I'm getting off topic. The point is, we'll be thrilled to have you here._

 _Hope things are all right with the Muggles._

 _Remus_

* * *

 _Remus,_

 _Are you joking? I'm thrilled to meet him! A birthday party sounds great. I don't know if I trust him to go all out, though. I trust your judgement. Also, since we are having a party, can I invite some friends for a sleep-over as well? I think Ron and Hermione will be thrilled. It'll be great if I can invite Ginny, Draco and Astoria. You'll see why when we get there._

 _Tell Sirius that Prongs is mine. He'll understand. Oh and forbid him to question me until all our guests are there. We'll explain everything then. I hope he's holding up okay, though. It must be a hard job for you, keeping him alive, sane, and in control. I hope the sleepover won't be much trouble._

 _It's great to hear from you. The Muggles are all right. I told my Uncle that my Godfather is a mass murderer who escaped the Wizarding prison. He won't be so openly hostile now._

 _All the best,_

 _Harry._

* * *

 _Wotcher Harry,_

 _Wow, it's been more than utter madness these past two weeks! The world basically turned upside down and I just can't believe it! Mind you, I get a glimpse of your mad life now. No wonder you are the cool kid._

 _Anyway, I figure I could treat you curious little tyke with some details from the trial. Fudge kept implying that Black planted false memories in Snape and McGonagall, which is why we couldn't drop all charges. Then he insisted on Sirius being an illegal Animagus. Amelia basically told him off saying twelve years of Azkaban is more than enough punishment for an unregistered Animagus. You should see Fudge's face when she said it. Then they questioned the witnesses, Kingsley and I were among them with our report, then there was a vote. It was a three-option vote: innocent, guilty and further observation required. We got a ⅔ majority on the last one, so it went into negotiating conditions._

 _Remus did great in there. He proved himself to be harmless and trustworthy. Then Dumbledore stood up and gave him his full confidence. They decided to put him on strict parole during the summer: a manually installed Trace, no leaving Remus' side, no leaving the residence for longer than 24 hours, and regular inspections. They tried to forbid him from contacting you, but Remus insisted it'll benefit both of you. Dumbledore didn't seem so keen but wasn't opposed to the idea. So, in the end, Sirius walked out of the room with Remus, chain-free and Dementor-free._

 _I want to thank you again for your information. I quoted what you wrote about his intrusion that night, the part about it being like a father's gaze but you were not sure, and its effect was instant. I bet half of the Wizengamot was touched, a few even had tears - though they could just be pretending._

 _Mad-Eye was more than pleased. HE EVEN GAVE ME FULL MARKS! I signed my contract the day before yesterday, and I have a new case now, paired up with someone else. He's a boring bloke, though. Also, bad news, Mad-Eye retired yesterday. Said he'd want some peace now. But I know he just thinks I'm too awesome to be his colleague. Sorry, kid, no Mad-Eye hexing for you._

 _Robards' calling me. Ought to go. Bye!_

 _Tonks_

* * *

HP: I got the final yes from Remus today. Floo in anytime between 5 and 6. Hermione, we'll pick you up at 4.

AG: That late?

HP: I don't want to ruin their mood before the party…

GW: You did make sure Remus put a limit on alcohol, right?

HP: Three butterbeers per person tops, nothing else.

HG: Thank God.

DM: Are you sure we don't tell Severus too?

RW: No. He needs to regain the Dark Lord's trust first.

DM: So that's true? Riddle wanted to kill him?

HP: I told you that hundreds of times.

DM: Still, can't believe it. He was trusted right to the end…

HG: You only saw it in sixth year. That's when it started to get better for him.

AG: When are you getting the Horcruxes? We should get moving on that.

HP: We have time, don't we? Though… Do we even know where the Cup is?

RW: Gringotts?

DM: YOU ARE NOT BREAKING IN AND ESCAPING ON A BLOODY DRAGON AGAIN!

HG: We'll figure a way. Maybe we could use Bill…?

HP: I think he only gave it to Bellatrix _after_ he broke them out of Azkaban…

AG: Then make sure it never _gets_ to Azkaban!

HP: How? We don't know where it is, we don't know when it's moved - what if it wasn't until the Ministry's fall? We can't wait that long. He'll kill you, Draco, and Severus if Dumbledore isn't dead by the end of our sixth year.

DM: Maybe I can sniff around a bit?

HG: No you won't. It's too risky.

RW: Blimey, Malfoy, you're pulling a Gryffindor! But no, you have no idea how dangerous it could be.

DM: I lived with them!

HP: And I've been seeing into _his_ head for three years! You are already disobeying your father's orders, don't give them more reasons to suspect you.

AG: He's right, Draco. We'll figure out a way without risking you.

GW: Have you seen any of his plans yet?

HP: No. There shouldn't be any until the week after my birthday. Still, I'll see if I can see more this time. I'll be extra careful.

* * *

 **I see a lot of you have been looking forward to this for a while now... Well, your wishes are granted, SIRIUS IS FREE! I'll figure something out with Pettigrew once he's had his part, but rest assured that I'll do him justice.**

 **I've also had complaints about the Romance part. Like I said, Romance wouldn't be a major part of the story, especially not in the first three to four years. There are actually two reasons. For one, I don't want to add unnecessary things and slow down the plot, it's just too cumbersome to work with. If it's something significant, like how Harry and Ginny comfort each other during the Chamber, then it'll be in there. But mostly they are in the background for your own imagination. Then there's the problem with hormones. I think you've already noticed how calm and collected Harry had been so far, and I think a part of it has to be with the pre-teen Hormones. Same to their relationships: there is simply no drive for them to crave more-than-needed physical contact, other than seeking comfort in each other, of course. Besides, even though they marvel each other, I don't believe the real physical attraction would emerge until later, so no, I'm not making them snog each other at 12 or 13. More of that comes later, and still won't be a focus. Just as necessary. (Sorry if it sounds like a rant QwQ)**

 **0902FRIENDs**

 **PS I've updated my profile with future story ideas. Feel free to PM me about what you think!**


	30. 30 Confession

30: Confession

The doorbell of Number Four, Privet Drive rang at 3pm precisely on July 31st.

"Get down here, boy!" came Vernon's impatient voice, "and get the door!"

Harry slowly sat up from his bed, determined not to obey him until it was absolutely necessary.

" _Now_!" Bellowed Vernon. Harry picked up his pace and hurried downstairs.

Opening the front door, Harry saw a shabby man with sandy brown hair leading a bear-like black dog.

"Hullo, Remus, Sirius." Harry greeted, stepping aside for them to come in.

"Afternoon, Harry," said Remus cheerfully, stepping pass the threshold. Snuffles rubbed his thick fur against Harry's legs as he walked past him. Harry gave him a gentle pat on the head.

Harry guided them to the living room, where the Dursleys sat formally, trying to impress the Wizards. Disappointment spread across Vernon's face as he saw Remus' casual, worn robe and the tired expression on his face. Harry hoped it wasn't because of his request for a sleepover - it wasn't that close to full moon yet.

Remus conversed politely with Vernon when Harry went to get his trunk Hedwig, and Firebolt. When Harry finally came downstairs, he was met with a rather absurd scene: Vernon paced along the living room muttering to himself, Petunia had her face in her hands, looking ashamed, Dudley gaped between Remus and his mother, dumbfounded, Remus stood closest to the hall, looking indifferent, and Padfoot pacing circles around him, wiggling his tail.

"Ready, Harry?" asked Remus. Harry nodded. Remus took his luggage. With a flick of wand, they disappeared, "they'll be waiting for us at my place. Let's go."

Harry waved Dudley goodbye, turned around, and followed Remus out of the house.

Turning around the corner, Remus stopped. Sirius transformed back, laughing.

"That," he breathed, "was brilliant, Moony!"

Remus looked very pleased with himself.

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"Oh Harry," Remus tried to look serious, "I may have talked to Petunia about Lily, very politely and gently."

Sirius let out another bark of laughter, "Don't sugarcoat it, Moony," he turned to Harry, "He said, 'Harry has Lily's eyes, I hope you can see your sister in them.'"

"Thank you, Remus." Harry smiled. He thought of the Petunia in Snape's memories. She definitely saw Lily in him, almost constantly, and did not like him because of it. The way Petunia reacted, though, was a little strange. Harry didn't hear the conversation, but did Remus imply that Lily could be watching Petunia through his eyes? Or did he simply meant to remind Petunia how kind and forgiving Lily used to be?

Remus extended an arm, "I doubt you have Apparated before?"

"No," said Harry. Technically, he had. Ever since he and Dumbledore went to that cave, Apparition became Harry's most employed means of transportation. Though not as comfortable as flying, it was fast, relatively safe, and hard to track. And given Harry's life, he needed those qualities.

Remus instructed him to grab his arm tight, while holding Sirius in his other hand. They turned around and disappeared with a faint _pop_.

They picked up Hermione by her house and ensured her parents to drop her off by noon the next day. Grinning, they Apparated again to Remus' flat.

Harry could swear it was magically enlarged from the inside. How else could there be three bedrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, a sitting room and two washrooms in such a small flat? The neat, simple yet warm and welcoming decorations reflected Remus' personality, and the mad graffiti on a door told Harry it was Sirius' room.

"Dumbledore and I did some modifications," explained Remus at Harry's look, "to make it more homey. - this is your room." He opened the door, revealing a freshly painted bedroom. The walls were a shade of faint, light green that reminded Harry of a fresh summer's breeze caressing the grass. A single bed positioned in the middle of the room, parallel to the window, a nightstand on its side. Right under the window was a desk. On the other side of the room was a row of shelves, half filled with books and displays, half empty, waiting for Harry's own decorations. The tune of the entire room was cheerful and relaxing, unlike his bedroom in Privet Drive, which felt more like a prison from time to time.

"Wow," breathed Hermione, "it suits you well."

"It's brilliant," beamed Harry, turning around, "thank you, Remus, Sirius."

By six, all his friends were here, yet there was no sign of food. Harry turned to Sirius, "please tell me you didn't forget to feed us."

"Shhhhhh," Sirius put a finger on his lips, "you'll see."

At that precise moment, the doorbell rang. Remus got up to get the door, Harry and the others looked at each other in bemusement, Sirius looked excited.

Five minutes later, Remus came in with stacks of boxes in his hand. Harry and Hermione understood right away. At the still bemused look from the rest of the teenagers, Remus smiled, "we ordered pizza - a Muggle food. Neither of us can cook for a large group so we decided to bake the cake instead. And oh -" he took out two discs from his pocket, "we'll watch some of these tonight."

"Not my idea," Sirius grimaced at the discs, "Moony said you'd like something quiet. Can't think of anything but Muggle films - Lily used to drag us to the Cinema and we have fun there."

" _Anne of the Green Gables_?" Hermione studied the covers, " _The Breakfast Club_? I didn't know you'd go for classics?"

"Nah," waved Sirius, "Remus chose them. I didn't know what the lot of you would like, and Moony had been a Muggle teacher for a long time, so I let him choose."

"I believe you've seen them, Hermione?" asked Remus.

Hermione nodded, "They played them for us in primary school… Harry?"

Harry was smiling sadly at the discs. He never really had the chance to watch films. There was only once, when he was ten, a substitute teacher played _Anne of the Green Gables_ to the class. He remembered that day more clearly than any other in his first eleven years of life. He remembered sitting at the back of the classroom, feeling sad for Anne as he saw himself in her. He even cried quietly when she got into trouble again and again for things beyond her control; it was the first time he'd cried in years. And in the end, when the whole class was just excited for a good ending for Anne, Harry wished sadly to himself to be like Anne. Well, he couldn't say he lived his dream, but he was definitely not the 10-year-old who desperately seeked affection and recognition anymore.

"Hmmm? Oh" Harry jumped a little at his name, looking sheepish, "Sorry, I watched one of them in Primary school. It was an interesting experience."

Hermione looked suspicious but didn't say anything. Remus seemed to know what exactly Harry was talking about and was a little unsure. Harry looked at him, "I like that film. Read the book, too."

"Well, then," said Sirius, "let's get started - we can eat while watching."

It was an interesting night to say the least. Harry and Hermione were used to Muggle films while the others had not even heard of the word until today. They watched in amazement for both films. In the end, Astoria exclaimed how ingenious Muggles were to make the images move for so long without magic. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and grinned.

When everything was finished, Sirius stood up, "let's clean up before we decide what to do."

Harry jumped up, waved his wand, and vanished the empty boxes and bottles. Remus and Sirius gaped at him, mouth open. The others sniggered and snorted behind him.

"Well, Harry," said Remus mildly, "I think you have some explanations to do."

They sat down in the dining room. Remus made tea for everyone and sat down, the birthday cake forgotten. "When did you learn to Vanish something nonverbally?"

"He's been doing it for… I don't know, five years?" Ginny was determined not to make it easy.

"How -"

"I think," said Harry slowly, "it has to do with the fact that we are from the future."

"Harry -"

"Sirius," Harry faced his Godfather, "you've seen Prongs."

It was a mere statement. Sirius gaped at him, "you mean -"

" _Expecto Patronum_." came five voices around the table.

Hermione's otter and Ron's terrier chased each other across the room. Draco's ferret sniffed Astoria's goose with interest. Ginny's horse stood still, watched the two pairs indifferently.

"It's you!" gasped Sirius, "Prongs, the otter, the terrier, the ferret, the goose and the horse - _you_ sent them to me - and the food! It was you lot!"

"What is going on?" asked Remus.

"Uh - Remus," said Hermione apologetically, "We've been sending Sirius food and Patronuses since we've got here. The TTTT, it stands for The Time Traveller's Team. We knew he was innocent all along."

"But why did you not say anything? You could have found me earlier and Sirius could have been out ages ago!"

"Professor," said Astoria, "how would you react if you received a letter one day from an 11-year-old Harry who you hadn't met for ten years, claiming that Peter was alive and in disguise as Ron's rat?"

"I'd think I'm mad," said Remus, looking more understanding.

"Exactly," Draco took over, "but that's not the most important thing for us to consider. Yes, we have to act like normal children. But it's our goal that requires us to act -"

"Promoting Inter-House Unity, eliminating prejudices and discrimination, uniting the Wizarding community, and minimizing casualties of the Second Wizarding War." whispered Hermione.

"That's why we have been seen friendly to each other - not that we aren't," continued Astoria, "the Gryffindors and Slytherins don't mix, but we are determined to break it - by being friends ourselves."

"Then we make friends with Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs," chimed in Ginny. Sirius and Remus watched the teenagers in astonishment, "Luna and Terry in Ravenclaw, Justin, Susan and Cedric in Hufflepuff - maybe not as close as Harry, Ron and Hermione, but good enough to care about each other's well-beings."

"And we let Hermione speak on selected occasions," Ron cleared his throat, "like that time in your class, Remus. It was a part of our plan -"

"And we thought it would make a good Christmas present." Harry looked at him sincerely, "sorry for scaring you…"

The two Marauders stared at him strangely. Harry saw a light of recognition in Sirius' eyes, and Remus' were more watery than usual.

"Thank you, Harry -"

"You are more like James and Lily than you'll ever know."

They said at the same time. Harry felt his throat getting dry.

"The reason why we let Sirius chase the rat all year," interrupted Ginny, "is because we need that rat to find his Master at the right time. We can't put him in Azkaban - he has to escape. -"

"Wait," interrupted Sirius, "you mean you were acting all these time in the Shack?"

"And they were really good actors," said Astoria," I was there the whole time, Disillusioned."

"But I didn't see you with them on the Map."

"That's because I wasn't," Astoria rubbed her neck, "Ginny was outside your room waiting for you to come out, but we know you won't pay attention to anywhere but the grounds so she's safe. I was waiting in the Entrance Hall. She gave me a signal as soon as you left the room and I ran to the Willow to follow them. We Stunned Scabbers beforehand so he wouldn't cause trouble, I woke him the first time when you were busy talking. Then I followed you out, woke him again when Remus transformed so he could escape. We'll get to the why's later.

"But the point is, everything we do is carefully planned. We have Draco, who's an Unspeakable, to figure out issues with timelines and bigger impacts. Ron's our strategist, mapping everything out and looking for loopholes. Harry pays more attention to details and people's reactions, he spots flaws and potential consequences. Hermione is our library. Ginny's natural at making up convincing stories, and I'm here to manipulate their memories during significant events."

"And as for the events…" said Draco, "we do owe you an apology. We need Wormtail to find Riddle and bring Bertha Jorkins to him, so that he could resurrect himself. It's really complicated - we are only figuring it out as we go along - but there are mainly two reasons for this. First, a War is necessary for people to see the damage of segregation. In our original timeline, the public only realized their mistake after hundreds of lives were lost, which was too late. But without the fear and tragedies of the war, we won't learn anything. And the other reason is that Riddle cannot be killed unless he regains his body."

"So you are preparing for a War? How do you make sure it doesn't spin out of control?" frowned Remus.

"We know how to end it, for one," said Harry, "Ron, Hermione and I have done this before. We'll include Ginny this time, and you two. Draco and Astoria will work on the Slytherins, hopefully they don't become Death Eaters and Snatchers this time. We'll restart the DA, once he's back, to teach as many people Defence as possible, and we won't let anything stop us this time. There are some - things - I need to do to make sure everyone's as safe as they can possibly be. Then we'll manipulate the events, especially the battles. The good news is, for the first year of the War, there will only be underground movements from both the Death Eaters and the Order. No murders, no Muggle-Baiting, no Dark Mark. Then there will be an open War, and we hope we can end it within a year."

"Cut if off, Potter, get to the point," Draco gave him an impatient look.

"Right," said Harry, "there are a few things that you could help us with. But first, do you know what a Horcrux is?"

"Soul-carriers that can only be made from murder and - uh - I don't want to say it -" Sirius' face scrunched up in disgust, "What? When you are locked in the Black Library for days as a punishment, you come across extremely disturbing information just like that."

"Thank you, Sirius," said Hermione, "Riddle will have made seven in total - don't look at me like that - and one of them is in Grimmauld Place. But to get to it, we need to have Kreacher's loyalty."

They briefed the two adults on Regulus' story. Then -

"So you _are_ from the future then?" said Sirius, "I still can't say I believe you."

Harry waved lightly, "just wait. There will be a Dark Mark after the World Cup Finals, but no casualties - it's just a show off - I'll be entered into the Triwizard Tournament as the fourth champion, by Crouch Junior who will be impersonating Mad-Eye Moody as the Defence teacher at Hogwarts. Then, after the third task, he'll make the Cup a Portkey to transfer me to Little Hangleton, its graveyard, to be precise. Wormtail will make a potion and Riddle will be back that night."

Remus and Sirius stared at him, face pale and eyes wide. Harry regretted using a dismissive, matter-of-fact tone.

"And there's no way to stop it?" gasped Sirius, "No offence or anything, just… I just got you back, Harry, and it's just too risky, and I don't want you to go through all these."

"Not if we want to save as many people as possible," said Harry quietly, "I don't want to go through them either, but I will, because I'm doing it for everyone I love. You said you just got me back; I just got you back, too. In my original timeline, your name was never cleared, and died at the end of my fifth year. I've done all this before, and I can do it again. I surely will if it means everyone I love will survive."

Finally, after a minute of unbearable silence, Sirius nodded, "I believe you. But you need to stay alive, too."

Harry decided not to tell him about what they had planned for in two years' time.

* * *

" _I'm sorry, Sirius," said the black-haired man in front of him, looking genuinely apologetic, "but I can't forgive you…"_

" _James…" he murmured, so weakly that he couldn't even hear his own voice._

" _I thought you'd take care of Harry, I thought you would stay for him…" the father in front of him looked deeply troubled, his voice was pained, "I tried… Believe me, Sirius, I tried. But I don't think I can do it…"_

 _The man turned his back to him. Slowly, step by step, he walked away, oblivious to his pleading._

" _James… James? James! Please, JAMES!"_

Sirius' eyes snapped open at his own voice. It was dark, he was in his bed, and James was dead. But was he? He had just blamed him for not taking care of Harry, something Sirius believed James would do if he was alive. Or would he? He didn't know. Prongs was dead, he had made the vital mistake that directly resulted in their deaths. And he had chosen that _rat_ over Harry; he had chosen meaningless revenge over a vulnerable child who truly needed his care. And now, after all those years he missed out on, his Godson was, mentally, an independent adult already. He had missed out on saving Harry's father, and now he had lost all hope to become a father-figure for the boy.

He remembered that night, in the Gryffindor tower, when he watched the boy sleeping. His hair was as messy as James', and the way his arms positioned was one that Sirius himself had witnessed hundreds of times. And his face, although turned away from him then, Sirius could tell it was the "Lily face" they used to joke about. Then, later, he was told the boy - man - was feigning sleep. He couldn't understand it.

Sirius sat up. He didn't want to go back to sleep right away, but he didn't want to wake up Remus either. As much as he needed his friend, Moony needed sleep. Sirius thought about the friend who stayed with him, night after night, and talked about the few others they loved - or had loved. For the first week, he had been woken up by Remus every night, and they'd sit down and talk about his dreams, their dreams. Then came a time when Sirius couldn't sleep. He'd go downstairs and find Remus already there, holding a cup of tea, waiting for him with his signature smile. Then those nights got rarer, though he would wake up on more peaceful nights by himself, head downstairs for a cup of tea, and in the process, waking up his friend. Eventually, just days before Harry arrived, Sirius woke up one morning, feeling refreshed and content from a full night of sleep. Remus insisted on having a celebration for him that morning, so they went out for lunch.

He was now walking quietly to the dining room, hoping Remus would not wake up soon. The door to the room was half-closed, and it was lit. Someone was there. Sirius pushed open the door slowly, the person sitting in a chair right across him looked up and smiled,

"Bad dream?"

For a second, Sirius thought he'd seen James for a second time of the night. But this person was smaller, shorter, and had Lily's eyes, which were most often filled with a mixture of sadness and determination. Tonight, those eyes were full of understanding. Sirius nodded.

"Me too," mused the boy, "care to talk?"

Walking over, Sirius sat down and poured himself a cup of tea. He didn't talk. He didn't know what to say. He had just started to get to know him, and he had asked him about his nightmare, which just so happened to be about his father. No, Sirius did not want to talk.

Sighing, the boy lifted his wand - he never left his wand out of his pocket or his hand except for sleeping - and the silver Prongs stood before them, hope and happiness radiating from its body. Sirius gulped at the boy questioningly.

"We do it to each other," he explained casually, as if it was a daily exercise, "whenever we need it, I guess. Bad days, bad nights, like that. More at night, though. I used to do it on nights when I was alone."

It wasn't until then Sirius understood. This boy had lived through a war. He had known it as a fact, but it never did feel real until now. The way he reacted to sudden movements and noises, the way he always had his wand ready, the way he joked about death, the way he cared for his friends, and the way he looked at him now: it was all because of the War that he was forced to live through and fought in. Maybe they didn't know each other as well as he and Remus, but Sirius knew he understood.

"It was your Dad," he admitted, the boy listened with attention, "He… He sort of told me I shouldn't have gone after Peter and leave you to your Aunt and Uncle's."

"I see," said the boy. He took a long sip from his tea, before continuing, "I don't think my Dad would blame you - he might be mad at you for some time, but he'll forgive you eventually. And I think he'll only be mad because you sentenced yourself to Azkaban for that traitor. I'd have to go to the Dursleys either way - blood protection."

Upon Sirius' bemused gaze, the boy frowned slightly, "you know about the prophecy, right?"

"The reason why James and Lily went into hiding," said Sirius quietly, not knowing where this was going.

The boy nodded, taking another sip from his cup, "my Mum consciously chose to die for me, which gave me a powerful protection that lives in my blood. I'll be the safest where her blood is. And then, Riddle _marked_ me with his Curse," he rubbed his scar and smiled faintly, "gave me all sorts of mad abilities, which I both like and hate, so that I could finish him. In other words, your one choice might have saved the world."

Sirius didn't talk. When being put that way, it did make him feel better about what he had done. The fact that he might have stopped Voldemort from taking over, twice. But was it worth it? All the losses, the pain, the suffering, was it really worth it? Deep down, he knew it was, but it just didn't feel like the same.

They sat there in silence. The boy finished his tea and sat up. Prongs made no move, Sirius suspected he was ordered to stay with him. Harry staggered to the door -

"Wait," said Sirius. It was a split-second decision, and he didn't know if it was the right thing to do. The boy turned around, staring at him with an unreadable expression, "You said - you were here - what was yours?"

The boy sighed before sitting down, "You know, it's ironic that you asked. It's about my death."

He said it in such a matter-of-fact tone that Sirius didn't know how to react. "Your death?" he gasped.

The boy grimaced, "it's _about_ my death, not me dying - in short, I couldn't die so everyone else did."

Sirius flinched at the implication, "Did you -"

"Yes," he said, rubbing his chest as if feeling a bruise, "And I'll have to do it again, this time before things get bad. I'll live. He signed me a life sentence when he used my blood, which he will this time. I just won't be aware of it when the time comes. It brings popularity, you know, having survived the Green Light twice."

There it was, again. The twisted humour with the wicked grin that disturbed him and Remus once too often. But he supposed he'd get free passes for actually dying, again.

"I dunno," he continued, surprising Sirius with his ability to muse out loud, "I'm sort of looking forward to the King's Cross. Last time it was Dumbledore… Don't know who'll be there waiting for me this time? Probably Mum or Dad, it'd be nice to talk to them for real… That time in the forest was more moral support than a conversation…"

Sirius didn't want to hear about it anymore. So he asked, "Why didn't you call Prongs before I came in?"

He smiled gently, "it wasn't bad. I just needed to get up and do something before I go to bed again. But when I saw you coming in, I knew you had a bad one.

"I can always tell - we all can. It becomes second nature once you see enough faces. Those first months after the War," his face fell a little as he remembered, "we all had it in a bad way. We spent the summer with Arthur and Molly, and not one night the beds were all occupied from midnight to six. We'd wake each other up screaming, and soon enough the whole house was up. It took us a few weeks to figure out a routine. Then Hermione discovered this particular use of the Patronuses purely by accident - Ron was called to an emergency when he was comforting her. So we started using it. It was all trials and errors. But we found the best way to do it eventually. The trick is to know what the other is feeling, and use a memory that fuels the exact opposite emotions. The moment you walked in, I saw guilt. I've seen enough of it to tell. So I chose a memory where I felt happy for my responsibilities - one of the very few for me, and it worked. If you want to know, the one I chose tonight was watching _my orphaned Godson_ taking his first steps. He was orphaned because I didn't die in time, but more because Riddle is a psychopathic villain."

Sirius nodded slowly, letting the meanings to sink in. Then the boy stood up and yawned, "I think I'm ready to try again now - one last word," he turned to look at him from the door, "Don't hesitate to wake me up, or Remus. You need your friends, but we are friends because we care. You'll hurt them in your attempts to protect them. I won't let you learn it the hard way."

With that, he left the room, leaving Sirius alone with his thoughts and a still Prongs.

* * *

 **A lot of you had wished for this, so there you go, the Marauders are on! And I wonder when they'll tell Snape and Dumbledore and anyone else... Or will they?**

 **Anyways, this is the Y3/4 transition chapter, and we're delving into actions soon! Merlin knows I've been waiting for this moment! Congrats to all on making it this far!**

 **0902FRIENDs**

 **PS. I've updated my profile with future story ideas. Feel free to PM me about what you think!**


	31. 31 Dawning Darkness

31: Dawning Darkness

The second Harry woke up with his scar hurting, he knew three things: Riddle had just arrived at the Riddle House, Bertha Jorkins was dead, and Ron's dad had gotten tickets for the World Cup. The last conclusion, although trivial compared to the first two, filled Harry's heart with anticipation more than anything. It was probably the last time Harry could sit on the benches, fully relaxed and unconcerned, and watch the others work hard on something. Fantasizing over his time at the Quidditch World Cup, Harry took out the Communicator and wrote: _Scar hurt, Riddle in, BJ dead_.

He was just writing it down before he forgot and did not expect anyone to respond until that night. However, lines of writings appeared on the parchment.

AG: Casualty Count (CC): 1

HG: Same day, same content?

GW: Are you sure you are leaving Dumbledore out of this?

RW: Operation Resurrect Riddle Safely commences

DM: CC=1 already, Weasley

HP: Same day, same content. I still don't think I should tell D - I need to claim it hurt more than it actually does, but I can't go to him for all those times.

DM: When do you need to claim it hurts more than it does?

HP: CC=2. There's that Frank bloke in Little Hangleton. Anytime before Third Task

DM: Then tell him. He dismissed you after you saw him torturing Wormtail. Then you can claim it all you want.

HG: Wouldn't it rouse suspicions though?

HP: I don't think so - it'll only mean he's getting stronger. We'll be up late planning then, too. They'll see how tired I am.

DM: Act convincingly

HP: Trust me.

* * *

Harry was picked up by Ron and Mr Weasley again the next day, Flooing to the Burrow for the World Cup. He found himself again amused by Bill and Charlie, not by their style, but how young and happy they looked. He and Ron exchanged an understanding look with each other. Hermione arrived half an hour later, almost the same time as Sirius and Remus stumbled out of the fireplace.

"How was it?" asked Harry, searching for any signs of joy or relief on Sirius' face.

However, neither Remus nor Sirius looked cheerful. Avoiding his eyes, they told Harry, Ron and Hermione to sit down. Ron tensed up, Hermione gasped, Harry's heart dropped,

"No… They didn't… They can't…" Harry murmured to himself, already picturing Sirius back in Azkaban.

"Harry…" he heard Remus calling him, softly. But his mind couldn't stop.

"Harry!" Remus called again, this time more sharply, "Listen!"

Harry's head snapped up. He stared at his old professor's wrinkled face when it turned into a smile, "we passed."

"No joking?" Harry stared as Hermione squealed with joy and Ron punched on the table, making them all jump.

"No joking," said Remus, smiling with joy. Beside him, Sirius let out his barking laugh.

"You should have seen your face…. Moony, that was brilliant!"

"Moony?" someone behind them called.

"As in Mr Moony?"

"With Messrs Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs Moony?"

"The ingenious maker of the Marauder's Map?"

"Tireless inspirator of a new generation of law-breakers?"

At the twins' appearance, Remus' grin became wider, Sirius bent forward, laughing.

"The one and only," said Remus standing up to shake hands with the awestruck Fred and George.

"Professor Lupin?" asked George.

"But you are so… Calm and chill," added Fred.

"That," said Sirius, finally calming down from his laughters, "is why Moony's Moony."

The boys stared at him, bemused.

"Oh, I forgot, Fred, George, this is my friend, Sirius Black," Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius' mirthful face, "just ignore -"

"Padfoot, at your service," Sirius jumped forward, pushing Remus aside, shaking hands with the now stunned twins.

"Wow, Fred," Harry heard them whisper, voice only loud enough for them to hear,

"I know, George,"

"We've met two in one day,"

"It's our lucky day,"

"Are you wondering -"

"When we can meet the others?"

The smile on both Marauders' faces faltered. The rare light of joy behind Sirius' face diminished as he sat back down. Remus' face suddenly became stony. The twins were taken aback by this sudden change of mood. Ron and Hermione looked at Harry helplessly. Harry, who had witnessed the mood swings of the two adults countless times during previous days, was not particularly concerned, but he felt better if he spoke for them.

"You'll never meet them again," said Harry quietly. The twins turned their heads to him. Pausing for a moment, Harry explained, "My Dad, James Potter, is Prongs. Wormtail, on the other hand, is Peter Pettigrew, or Scabbers."

They looked a little shaken while Sirius and Remus looked more at ease. However, the twins quickly recovered from their initial shock.

"Aw, Harrykins," said Fred, sitting down across him, "you knew all along!"

"I didn't know until June," said Harry coolly.

"Still, you could have told us! We've got a lot to talk about."

"Well, they are here," Harry gestured towards Remus and Sirius, "talk all you want, but do _not_ mention the other two. I'm not responsible for damage control."

"Harry!" hissed Hermione beside her ears, "you shouldn't have said that out loud!"

"Wha - oh," Harry smirked, "they are okay. Besides, it's the truth."

Indeed, Remus and Sirius were immediately dragged aside by the twins with a barrage of questions and products. Harry grinned at their impressed looks, and turned to his friends, "well, I don't think this house is safe anymore. Who's for taking refuge outside?"

* * *

Harry had a fantastic time at Quidditch World Cup. Ron had made tremendous progress with Percy: he was still studious and hardworking, but not as trusting to the Ministry anymore. Still, Harry was a little taken by surprise when Percy greeted Fudge and Crouch calmly.

The mood in the Top Box was a little more relaxed than last time, thanks to Draco's relationship with them. Harry was relieved to see Lucius hadn't seen through his "getting on Potter's good side" facade yet, which made him wonder just how much the older Malfoy cared about his son before the war. He sat in his seat last time after having a little chat with Winky, and made sure his wand stuck out of his pocket when he bent forward to watch the game. When they were heading back to the tent, Harry was satisfied to know his wand was gone.

"He took it?" Ron whispered in his ears after seeing Harry's face, "brilliant. Let the show begin."

Much to the others' disapproval, Harry and Ron took their mission as a game most of the time, especially when it came to executing a plan to manipulate certain events. Maybe it was because they were Gryffindor boys, maybe it was because they both had dealt with much more demanding situations as Aurors, they simply couldn't take their acting seriously. Not that they couldn't act - they could be as good as Draco, if not Ginny - they just never showed they cared about acting. They'd rather have a piece of their mind marvelling over the events' progress than being completely in role, and they made rather inappropriate jokes of it. Astoria never said anything as long as things went smoothly, and Ginny understood their need even though she never experienced it. But when Hermione and Draco occasionally found out about their attitudes, they were in for a long lecture.

At about three in the morning, they were woken by Mr Weasley and the chaos around. The trio immediately followed the other Weasley children, tracing their old steps. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't exactly hard - they remembered who they met and the order of meeting them, so they found their way by looking for these people. First Draco, then a group of Beauxbatons students looking for Madame Maxime in French, then Winky, dragging an invisible Crouch Junior, Stan and the Veelas (Harry resisted the urge to shoot an _Aguamenti_ at him), Ludo Bagman. And, finally, they found the clearing they had stayed last time. Chatting casually, they waited.

" _MORSMORDE!_ "

The Dark Mark erupted from the darkness. Harry watched in disgust as the serpent protruded from the mouth of the skull. It took him most of his control not to hover over and help. By the looks on Ron's and Hermione's faces, Harry knew they were having the same problem. Screams erupted from all around. Harry whirled around, Ron and Hermione flanked him, wands up. They took a few steps sideways before hearing a series of Apparation _pop_ s. It took them less than a second to see the raised wands -

"DUCK!" Harry pulled all three of them down onto the ground.

" _Stupefy!_ " Twenty Stunners flew in all directions. Harry remembered his confusion when he was first ambushed here. But now, almost a decade later, he found it an extremely absurd and ineffective act of power. Let alone the risks of sending twenty Stunners at the same time when they encircled the suspects, the fact that they needed twenty people to investigate a Dark Mark sighting was a simple waste of resource. He was sure a handful hit-wizards or Aurors on security shift could handle it much better than a number of Ministry officials from less related departments. Besides, now that Harry thought about it, why hadn't they raise any Anti-Apparation for such an important international event? Harry decided to give up, as things before the War hardly made sense to the veteran-Auror anymore.

Mr Weasley strode toward them, terrified, "Ron - Harry - Hermione - are you all right?"

Before they could answer, Barty Crouch started interrogating them about the Dark Mark.

"It wasn't us," said Harry, rubbing his scar and grimacing slightly.

"All right, Harry?" at the sound of Harry's slightly pained voice, Ron turned to look at him, "your scar again?"

Harry nodded, still rubbing it and frowning slightly. Finally, he put down his hand, "I don't think _he_ 's here, but something's wrong."

"We all see that, sir," interrupted Crouch rudely, "Now, which one of you did it?"

But Hermione ignored him. Instead, she looked right at Harry, "Did you see what You-Know-Who was doing again? Was he murdering again? Angry?"

Harry shook his head, "No. I didn't feel anything, just pain, like he's getting stronger."

"Do not deflect," ordered Crouch, "You have been discovered at the scene of crime!"

" _We_ didn't do anything, Dad," Ron stared at his father, ignoring everyone else, "We heard someone shouting a spell over there," he gestured to where Crouch Junior must have been, a few of the team hurried to the scene, "Then Harry's scar hurt. It can't be a coincidence."

Mr Weasley looked worried, more so now Crouch shouted at them with disbelief. A few second later, Amos Diggory carried out an unconscious Winky. Crouch hurried into the forest after staring at his elf in fear. Amos started telling the others Winky had a wand when Bagman landed and immediately took after Winky's defence.

Amos woke Winky, "Elf! Do you know who I am? I'm a member of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures!"

"Mr Diggory!" yelped Hermione, "That's not the way to interrogate house elves - you'll never get your answers!"

No one paid attention to Hermione. Amos went on to examine Harry's wand. Harry waited for them to cast the _Priori Incantatem_ before claiming it.

"That's my wand!" said Harry, "I haven't seen it since the game started… Must've lost it or something."

"You lost it?" repeated Amos, "Are you sure you didn't lose it _on purpose_?"

"Voldemort killed my parents," said Harry before anyone could interrupt, gaining a sense of satisfaction at the reaction from the name, "I've never even known he had a Mark before - do you think I'd play with my wand, accidentally conjure _that_ , and have a laugh or something?"

"Er - of course not," mumbled Amos, "Sorry… Carried away…"

He turned to face Winky, but Hermione was already bending down, levelling her eye with the elf's, and speaking to her, "Hello, Winky. As you can see, we have a bit of confusion going on here. Do you mind answering a few questions for us?"

Winky calmed down at Hermione's tone. Still trembling slightly, the elf nodded slowly.

"Thank you," said Hermione sincerely, before employing a slightly more serious but still gentle tone, "We would like you to answer as truthfully as you can, Winky. You can consider it as an order, but you don't need to go against your Master's orders. I also don't want you to punish yourself in any form, do you think you can do that for me?"

Winky stared at Hermione with bemusement and interest before nodding again. The group circling them watched in silence, their faces ranged from bemusement to appraisement to condescension.

"Good," said Hermione pleasantly, "now, could you tell us where you first saw this wand?"

"It was in the Top box, miss, I was saving a seat for Master when I saw it sticking out from a boy's pocket -"

"What does the boy look like?"

"He was a kind boy," Harry smiled, "with black hair and glasses - it's him!" Looking around, Winky pointed a finger at Harry. Amos relunctantly returned Harry's wand.

Hermione smiled, "Thank you, Winky. But we have a few more questions… Did you, by any chances, deliberately picked up the wand from him, from the ground, or from someone else?"

Harry could see Hermione giving Winky a loophole, at the same time making herself sound competent: all three suggestions were valid possibilities, yet the key was "deliberate". If Winky was anything like Dobby and Kreacher, she would have taken the hint. Therefore, Harry was not surprised to see the elf shake her head,

"No, miss, I is not taking it… Or picking it up… I is just… Coming across it." The elf started shaking again.

"It's okay, Winky," said Hermione, "We are almost done here… Just one more question. When you were holding the wand, did you perform any magic with it?"

"No, miss," Winky answered with pride, "I is a good elf, I does not do magic with wands."

"Thank you very much, Winky. It was really helpful for us, and you were brave helping us," said Hermione, standing up, "I think that clears the issue."

No one spoke for a minute. Harry suppressed the urge to snort at their lack of knowledge of elf magic and logic. The questions Hermione asked either were misleading or had disastrous loopholes in them, yet no adults beside them could spot any. But again, they probably hadn't considered house elves as living, thinking, feeling individuals. Harry suddenly had a much better understanding of the SPEW.

"Besides," said Ron, sounding a little nervous, "we heard someone saying the incantation - it was a deep voice, much deeper than Winky's."

"So whoever did it," Harry finished his thought, "must have Disapparated just before you got here -" _or was under an Invisibility Cloak_ , added Harry in his mind.

Crouch looked both relieved and embarrassed. Quickly, he walked over to them.

"That is a valid theory, Mr Potter," he said it in such a way that no appreciation or gratitude was felt, before turning to Amos, "Amos, I am fully aware that, in the ordinary course of events, you would want to take Winky into your department for questioning. However, as we already had a - suitable - interrogator today, I ask you to allow me to deal with her."

Amos looked slightly affronted by both Hermione's performance and Crouch's suggestion, but he would never dare to refuse him, for what Harry called the stupid reasons.

"You may rest assured that she will be punished," even prepared, Harry shuddered at the coldness of Crouch's voice. Winky was stammering now, looking up at Crouch, eyes brimming with tears, pleading.

The trio knew what was inevitably now, but they were determined to save Winky from one last public humiliation.

"Mr Crouch," said Hermione, sounding distant yet respectful, ignoring other's protests and Winky's stammering, "I hope you regard others as who they are, not what they are."

At once, Crouch grew tense at the cryptic message. "Don't worry," he said in a cold, dismissive and almost Snape-like tone, "I know what I must do."

"Come on, you three," the trio relaxed at Mr Weasley's call, "let's get out of here."

* * *

 _Wotcher Harry,_

 _So, a bit of insider information: you still get to learn from Mad-Eye even he retired! Apparently Dumbledore asked him to teach Defense this year - how exciting! I can't help but getting excited to see how you lot are holding up against his hexes: he is known to throw them in random directions at random intervals during lectures. Meh, I doubt you'll be any of that exciting stuff as you're only a fourth-year, but trust me when I tell you this year won't be a joke!_

 _Naturally, as your cool Auror correspondent who actually has experience dealing with our particular problem, I have some short-cuts for you. First, do not hesitate to yell at him if you think he's wrong. He'll go ballistic all right, but that doesn't mean he won't consider your opinion. You'll earn yourself some respect this way. Second, absolutely do not hesitate to yell back when he yells at you, and you have done nothing wrong. Same reason, plus that he sometimes needs reminding about students not being punching bags. It'll be even better for you since he'll definitely forget you are 14, not 20, at some point. Third, when he hexes you, or looks like he's about to hex you, hex right back. It's good exercise, and I bet you'll have fun. Last but not least, NEVER, EVER try to take him by surprise. You can stick your gum under the desk and whisper insulting words and get away with it, but when you test his own personal Defence, it'll likely have your life on stake, and I bet you'll want it._

 _And I guess I should tell you more about the deal we made with Sirius. We'll have a closed hearing on Sept 2nd to decide how we are relaxing his conditions. We'll aim for a clearance of all charges but both you and I know that it is not possible. Instead, we'll settle on conditions that can allow him to travel, meet you at Hogsmeade, leave Remus' side for several hours a time (Remus needs to work, too), things like that. Kingsley and I have already started preparing for it, you can bet your Galleons on us._

 _Well, on that note, I guess I'll say goodbye for now. Let me know how Mad-Eye takes teaching at Hogwarts - something tells me it's not going to be smooth._

 _I sincerely hope not seeing you anytime soon,_

 _Tonks_

* * *

 **A/N: Okay. I guess I understand that the last few chapters have been a little boring, but now we're entering GoF actions should be picking up. I'm really excited to see what you all have to say about the Triwizard Tournament and all the crazy stuff that happened in GoF! And of course we'll be going into OotP in about 10 chapters or so, and I promise there will be a lot going on.**

 **Just on a side note, though. There are a lot of things in the books that I don't really mention, either because they are too trivial for the purposes of this story or because I haven't really worked out how to integrate little details like them yet. I'll try to put them in later in the story as a hindsight, and I hope it'll explain more.**

 **In response to heronlove, since you're the only one who asked the question: Draco was still using the "getting on Potter's good page" card as mentioned in this chapter, and convinced Lucius that to do so, he needs to be a convincing friend. Astoria had a much better time with it because the Greengrasses stayed neutral during the war and didn't really care about who their daughter befriended at this point (remember nobody except the six and maybe Dumbledore knew about an upcoming war yet).**

 **0902FRIENDs**


	32. 32 Something Wicked This Way Comes

32: Something Wicked This Way Comes

September the first was fast approaching. Between Remus and Sirius' frequent visits, family Quidditch, and non-stop dissection of news, Harry was surprised by the sense of normalcy he felt. There wasn't enough Ginny to call this his best life, but it was definitely comfortable enough for him, with the people he loved doing the things he wanted to do, with just the right amount of pressure.

The evening before they boarded the Hogwarts Express, Harry was packing with Ron in their room. Ron was staring at his dress robe, probably finding a way to transfigure it for the Yule Ball, when Harry came across something he left on the nightstand a few days ago. It was Tonks' letter. Distracted from packing, he re-read it, before a surge of feelings electrified him.

"Ron," he called, surprising himself with the calmness in his voice.

"Mmmm?"

"I think I might have found something useful," said Harry, chucking Tonks' letter under Ron's note.

"What about it?" asked Ron after reading it the second time, clearly not getting it.

Harry pointed something out on that piece of parchment, as if it explained everything. Then Ron gasped, eyes glittering with excitement, "You don't mean - You are not -?"

"I am," said Harry, it was getting hard to put on a straight face now that his best friend got the idea.

"Harry," exclaimed Ron, "Do you realize how mental it is? I mean, what we are doing -"

Harry shrugged, "I thought it was brilliant, you know. We'll have fun, mark our territories, and we can just blame it on puberty -"

"I'm not saying it's not a good idea, mate," Ron waved a hand, "In fact, it's bloody wicked. Mad, but wicked, probably because of the madness."

"That," Harry chuckled, before turning it into a laugh, "makes so much sense."

They spent the next ten minutes on their beds laughing, neither could even get up before they broke into laughters again. Finally, they quieted down with their bellies hurting, chuckling occasionally.

"Right," said Ron, getting up and shoving his Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4 into the trunk, "We'd better really start packing. Can't make any of it work if we miss the train tomorrow."

"No," said Harry, "unless we fly the car."

Ron looked at him, apprehended.

* * *

They spent the train ride with Ginny, Neville, Luna and Astoria. Between Neville and Ron's debate over Quidditch and what happened during the World Cup, Hermione making an effort to accept Luna's conspiracy theories, Ginny's giggling and sharp comments, and Astoria's quiet but amused observations, Harry found it a really enjoyable afternoon. Occasionally chiming in and exchanging a grin with Ginny, Harry spent most of his time listening to what his friends had got to say, and couldn't help but feeling jealous of Astoria for having the most opportunities to just be the observer who picks up every single detail on every single occasion.

After trudging through the storm, witnessing McGonagall threatening Peeves, who was throwing water balloons all over the entrance hall, and feeling another pang on his heart as little Dennis exchanged excitedly with his brother about falling into the lake, Harry finally saw the man he had been edging to see limping his way into the Great Hall halfway through Dumbledore's speech.

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established -" Harry completely tuned out the background information. Instead, he focused on the fake Moody by the Staff Table, joined by Ron and Ginny. They didn't exactly do anything, but since the executors of the stunt were so immersed with the idea of a certain Cup, they took it upon themselves to monitor their progress. Harry had mentioned his vague idea as a casual joke, but had the misfortune of having Fred and George overhear them. The result, they decided to "slip something" into fake Moody's plate. Apparently, during a certain Marauder's euphoria, Sirius had told them about their legacy of giving each Defence teacher a welcome, and had given them several detailed tips of what to do.

Much to their disappointment, Crouch Junior remembered to check for charmed edible items before he picked up every new chunk of food. Harry watched as he vanished the pile of mashed potatoes that contained a barely traceable amount of Canary Cream and shot his fake eye around the room, making Harry's stomach protest, before locking it on him. Harry had no choice but to turn his attention back to Dumbledore, thinking this year would be much harder than he was anticipating.

Excitement quickly turned into fury when Dumbledore mentioned the age line. Again, Harry was finding himself obsessing over how to better improve the dreadful security measures taken before the war. It seemed that everything that had happened to him was because of some security flaws wherever he had stayed. Dumbledore put a dangerous bait in the school just to test Harry in his first year; the Diary should have been detected as a dark object before Ginny entered Hogwarts; Sirius and Wormtail should never be able to enter the castle in their Animagus forms; Aurors and Anti-Apparition wards should have been in place at the World Cup; and someone should have stood besides the Goblet of Fire, checking for false identities, Disillusionment charms and Invisibility Cloaks before anyone could cross the age line. In fact, if Harry was not so eager to resurrect Riddle in the most harmless way possible, he would have shouted out the suggestion. He couldn't care less about making a scene now.

The entire school talked about nothing but the Triwizard Tournament over the next week. Harry had been a supportive friend and encouraged Cedric to enter, which he wasn't sure if it was the right decision. He surely knew Cedric better and could thereby protect him better, but at the same time, he felt like betraying such a good friend especially as it was a matter of life-and-death.

That, however, was disrupted by their first class with Crouch Junior. Harry and Ron transferred to Muggle Studies this year, as neither was keen on Trelawney, and Muggle Studies was the only fourth-year class that didn't require previous enrolment. After their first class, Malfoy playfully hexed Harry from the back, missing by half an inch, and getting himself turned into a ferret again by Crouch. That night, Harry, Ron and Hermione got together and decided to act on their idea.

Harry and Ron snorted under their breaths at the very un-Moody-like speech at the beginning of the class, earning themselves severe glares from both Crouch and Hermione. Crouch called up Ron, who gave the name of the Imperius Curse, before Hermione shooting her arm into the air, at the same time calling, "Professor Moody!"

"Wait until after the demonstration, Miss -"

"Granger, Hermione Granger," said Hermione quickly before moving on, "I just think before each demonstration, you should allow certain people to opt-out witnessing them. You know, some of us have actually seen, or lost someone to, or even experienced them before. You'll never know."

Crouch was completely unfazed, but he did consider it for a moment, before barking at the class, "All right, anyone who's got a problem with the Imperius Curse, out! I'll call you in when we're done."

Nobody moved. Moody performed the Imperius on the spider, but Harry's mind was elsewhere. He knew how to successfully cast an Unforgivable Curse, and understood the part that said to "mean them", but he hadn't ever seen the real Moody cast one. He had no doubt that the real Mad-Eye could cast the Imperius successfully, but he'd never believe he would ever attempt a Crucio or an Avada Kedavra even on spiders. Harry was slightly ashamed at that thought, remembering the two times he cast the curse, driven by grief, anger and hatred.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Harry snapped out of his musing. In fact, he jumped up, held up his wand, pointed it directly at Moody's face, and was in the middle of shooting a nonverbal Stunner before Ron grabbed his wrist.

"Sorry, Professor," he murmured, before sitting down, feeling his face hotter than just a second ago.

"Would you look at that," growled Crouch, "That's truly the spirit, Potter. But rest assured that you'll be perfectly safe in my classroom."

Harry heard Ron snigger into his ear.

Neville told Crouch about the Cruciatus Curse. Hermione, who sat deliberately beside him, grabbed his wrist and dashed out of the classroom. Ron stared at Harry with a torn expression.

"Go on, I got this," Harry shot a glance at the door, and Ron stood up to check on them. Crouch stood still in bemusement for a second before turning to his enlarged spider. He cast the curse on the spider, which started twitching and screaming silently. Harry only gave him a second of his joy.

"Have you been put under that, Professor?" asked Harry, disguising as much coldness and disgust in his voice as possible. Crouch's concentration was interrupted. The spider dropped onto the table, relaxed, but continued to twitch, Harry was reminded of Hermione, shaking feebly under the blanket hours after Malfoy Manor. That night was the culprit of most of his best mates' nightmares for the following years.

"Pain, torture," said Crouch, somehow softly, completely ignoring Harry's question, "You don't need thumbscrews or knives if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse… That one was very popular too."

As if on cue, Neville, Hermione and Ron walked back into the classroom and sat down. Ron nodded slightly before sitting beside Harry.

"Right… Anyone know any others?"

"The Killing Curse, Avada Kedavra," supplied Harry dryly, before scribbling a note to Ron, _She all right_?

A flash of green light. The hundreds of times Harry had seen it burst through his mind all at once, giving him a headache. Then, just as how they came, they were all gone within a second. Instead, Crouch-Moody's voice rang in his ears.

"Not nice. Not pleasant. And there's no countercurse. There's no blocking it. Only one person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me."

"With all due respect, Professor," Harry fought his teeth, who were threatening to grit with disgust, "I appreciate your calmness - but I don't think anyone has a right to cast any of these curses unless they've been a victim of them - except the Killing Curse, where one only has the right to cast if they've witnessed someone they loved die because of it."

Crouch ignored his comment again and went on with his lecture. Ron shoved his note onto his side of the desk: _they are both okay. Got a cover-story, too._ Harry smiled faintly at Ron, who smiled back, supportively.

Maybe it was because Hermione dashed out of the classroom with Neville and Ron, maybe it was because of Harry's grim comment after the Killing Curse, their class didn't seem as excited as the others were at the end of the class. Harry appreciated their understanding of the seriousness of the issue, but at the same time felt helpless as he saw, for the first time, the innocence fading in his friends' eyes. It seemed that having someone there to remind them about what it was all like made the future war suddenly feel a hundred times more real.

When Harry found Neville a few minutes later, he was still looking pale. Whatever Ron and Hermione told him out there today definitely helped, so did not watching the spider being tortured. Harry waved Ron and Hermione ahead before he stood beside Neville. Both boys absorbing strengths from their commune silence.

Clunk, clunk, clunk. Harry sprang around. Crouch had come to invite Neville for tea, with his actual intention on something else. Neville looked at Harry with his frightened, even pleading eyes, and Harry suddenly had an urge to protect his friend from the Death Eater in disguise. He simply couldn't let Neville be comforted by that piece of scum today.

"Actually, Professor," Harry cleared his throat, "Neville and I are meeting Susan in -" he glanced at his watch, "- two minutes. We should get going."

"Are we?" Neville's looked up at Harry dazedly before opening his eyes in comprehension, "Oh right, Harry! I'd forgotten - she'd hunt us down -"

"Sorry, Professor," said Harry before grabbing Neville's hand and dragging him away, "We've really got to hurry."

Harry pulled Neville into an empty corridor on the second floor before slowing down into a walk. "It never gets better," he muttered.

"You know?" asked Neville, sounding scared and embarrassed.

"I guessed," said Harry simply, "the way you said the Curse, the fact that you live with your Gran - and you just confirmed it."

"Right," muttered Neville, looking dispirited.

Harry inhaled deeply after a few seconds of silence, "I see them in my dreams. A flash of green light, them dropping on the ground, and so. Sometimes there are screams, shouts, laughters. I hear them when I'm near a Dementor, too."

There was silence again. Just as Harry decided to give up, Neville spoke, "I visit them, during holidays. They are - insane - don't really know anything. I just don't want pity, you know."

"Yeah," sighed Harry, "I'd give away all my gold not to have that look. I hate it."

He practically spat the last sentence. Neville seemed to notice it, too. They walked in silence again. Just before they entered the Entrance Hall, Neville spoke again,

"So you won't tell?"

"It'll rot with me," said Harry. Neville managed a grin, "So you sitting with us or Susan?"

"Susan," answered Neville as they walked into the Great Hall, "she'll have him tomorrow - better warn her."

They parted ways when Neville spotted Susan at the Hufflepuff table. Harry quickly walked to Ron and Hermione and sat down in front of them.

"It never gets easier, does it?" asked Ron dispiritedly.

Harry shook his head, "No. But we promised not to stop living just because it's hard."

"Too right." muttered Ron.

* * *

It was a few weeks later when they touched on the subject of Unforgivables again. This time, of course, Crouch Jr wanted to put them all under the Imperius. **  
**

" - If you'd rather learn the hard way - when someone's putting it on you so they can control you completely - fine by me. You're excused. Off you go." Crouched snarled the last sentences after Hermione questioned him about the legality issues. Hermione immediately turned bright - this never changed after all these years, and Harry stood up, stuffing his books into his rucksack.

"What do you think you are doing, Potter?" bellowed Crouch, slightly taken aback by Harry actually taking his bluff seriously.

"Walking out," said Harry simply, "but not because I have a problem with learning how to throw it off. I have a problem with you not teaching it."

Crouch had both of his eyes focused on Harry, who instinctively started practicing Occlumency.

"Professor Moody," Harry continued, trying to sound more respectful, "I don't know if you've experienced the Curse or not. But the fact is, you don't know how resist it, so you simply forgot to teach it, and decided to cast it on us blindly and finding one of us who can do it. I'm not being a Guinea pig in this classroom."

Harry was at the door now, and was turning to push it open. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Crouch lifting his wand,

" _Imperio!_ "

Harry avoided the Curse with ease, turned around, and aimed two spells at Crouch,

" _Expelliarmus. Protego._ "

Crouch's wand flew out of his hand, and an invisible shield stood between them. Ignoring the shocked stares from his class, Harry shrugged, "Better not get hit, right, Professor?"

He opened the door, before turning again, "If you really want to cast it on them today, I suggest you Imperius them to fight against your Curse, Professor _Moody_ , you'll find that interesting."

With that, he canceled his shield and walked out of the classroom before anything else could happen.

"How did it go?" Harry asked as Ron and Hermione sat down before him for dinner. He had been waiting for them in the Great Hall since he walked out of Crouch's class.

"Much better," said Hermione, reaching out for some salad, "That was a really practical idea you had there, Harry."

"What idea?"

"Imperiusing us to fight the Imperius Curse, of course," said Ron, surprisingly not with a mouthful of food, "It felt different, you know, having it telling you to resist, and you just have to find a way. Confused the hell out of us, but most of us managed to do something. Seamus decided jinxing him was the best idea, things like that. But I almost did it! It was as simple as telling the voice what I want to do - why didn't you tell us before, Harry?"

"Hmmmm?" Harry was being distracted by observing his classmates coming for dinner. He was relieved to see none of them had seen him yet. He quickly remembered what Ron was asking, "I didn't know how to explain it until, well, a few years ago. Besides, arguing with the voice is only half of it, the half that depends on the caster's willpower. The first half solely depends on us for having the desire to resist it, to oversee the calmness and all. I read about it in the Training books and took the idea from there."

Ron sighed, "And of all this time we've been researching on the wrong material?"

"Those books are only reference, though," chimed in Hermione, "they are useful for getting tricks and shortcuts, not so much on the theories - speaking of which, have you heard from Tonks recently?"

"Got one from her this morning. Let's read it together," Harry pulled out a piece of parchment from his pocket.

* * *

 _Wotcher Harry,_

 _Glad to hear Mad-Eye is teaching you the Unforgivables. It's normally not covered until NEWTs level Defence, but I heard Dumbledore's concerns over what's been happening, so he might as well bring you up to the front a bit. However, it's still one of the biggest topics in Auror Training. We spent two whole months on the theories behind them, what one needs to do in order to cast one (don't worry, none of us can fit all those criteria), what a successful/failed curse looks/feels like, how to defend them and all. We were all put under the Imperius by our instructors after being told what to expect and what to do. Then with each try they tell us how to do better, until we can throw it off ten times in a roll. They weren't allowed to cast the Cruciatus on us but they'd use multiple Stinging Hexes to train up our pain tolerance. And for the Killing Curse, they simply walk into a classroom (sometimes the Office, Senior Aurors need this, too) and start saying the incantation and shooting green lights all over the place. Whenever we'd been hit, there would be a burnt hole on our robes. It's actually the most fun of all three practices._

 _As for counter curses and all that, I think you are expecting too much. What you are thinking about is Dueling, which is again NEWTs level. Well, at least real-life dueling is. Classical Dueling is more like a sport now, too predictable. Anyways, even at NEWTs level you don't actually duel, you write about how you could duel in a given situation. I didn't get a real dueling lesson with real spells until my third month in Training. But it's always a good idea to list all the spells you know and think about how you can use them in a duel. Some are more useful than the others, but you'll never lose if you know how to do the unexpected._

 _I don't know how much you know, but I'm pretty sure there's a Neville in your year. He's a Gryffindor, too. My mum and his Gran get together sometimes and I hear about him. I'm not sure how well he's taking this. But if you don't know what I'm talking about, burn the letter and forget about it._

 _Can't wait hearing back from you, kid. Work's been pretty ordinary. You hear they are tracking down Bertha Jorkins now? No luck at all, I'm saying it. Just glad I'm not on that case. The whole Sirius Black madness is still going around._

 _Cheers,_

 _Tonks._


	33. 33 Godric's Hollow

33: Godric's Hollow

 _Hi Tonks,_

 _Auror Training sounds a lot more interesting than OWLs Defence. I mean it. At least you are doing something useful. But I guess we do need a good foundation before we can actually practice._

 _Neville's good. Hermione dragged him out of the classroom before the Cruciatus demonstration. We all read about the curse and Hermione just couldn't bring herself to see it, so she grabbed the first person she could reach, which was Neville, and dashed out. Mad-Eye didn't make a big deal out of it, so it was okay. I guess he understands. Then Neville and I had a talk - I had guessed pretty much about it - and I think he's handling it well._

 _School here is ordinary, too. Except all everyone talks about is the Tournament. It's mental, actually, how many people would risk their neck for Eternal Glory. Well, either that or they've got no idea what risking their neck means. I'm the no, thanks type, I'm sure you know, especially after my extremely dull life._

 _The name Bertha Jorkins sounds very familiar to me, and I'm sure it's not because people are talking about her. I think I've heard of it in a weird dream of mine, before they even realized she was missing. I can't remember anything else, though. I'll let you know if I do._

 _I guess that's it for now. Ought to go finish my Muggle Studies essay. I swear it's the easiest course I've ever taken!_

 _Good luck with everything,_

 _Harry._

 _PS. Just curious, how do you contact Mad-Eye now that he's retired?_

* * *

"Like our little surprise so far, Harry?" asked Sirius, pulling one side of his lips up into a cool grin.

"Very much," replied Harry, also grinning, "I must say it's the best Halloween ever."

"Well," said Remus pleasantly, "You actually gave me the idea last year… Since it's a weekend, we thought we might as well take you on a little trip, didn't we?"

They were sitting in a cheap hotel room in Godric's Hollow. Earlier that day, just after their last lessons and before the delegations from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons arrived, Harry was tackled by an enormous black dog as he entered the Entrance Hall with Ron and Hermione. The trio followed Snuffles outside and was greeted by Remus on the ground, with the news of taking a little family trip. After fifteen minutes of reassuring Ron and Hermione of his safety and urging them not to be late for the welcome, he was brought into the Shrieking Shack, and from there Remus and Sirius Apparated him. When he opened his eyes from the squeezing sensation of Apparition, Harry's heart swelled at the sight of a peaceful High Street in the village where he was born.

"I suppose," said Harry, looking at both men gratefully, "It's really nice to have a little get-away, and some family time."

Harry pretended not to notice Sirius' eyes narrowing slightly at his words, and continued, "So, what's the plan?"

"We've already had dinner," explained Remus, "And we'll write our letters tonight. Tomorrow morning we can visit Bathilda and I'm taking you two to a Muggle café for lunch. Then we'll tour around town, visit the graveyard afterwards, and we escort you back for your feast -"

Harry gasped at the word "feast". Remus stopped abruptly and sent him a quizzical look. Sirius was staring at him suspiciously.

"Nothing," sighed Harry, "Just remembered my name should be spit out of the Goblet of Fire at the feast tomorrow - Who knows exactly when I'll be back?"

"Well," Remus scratched his chin, "I told Dumbledore we'd be back for the feast tomorrow but didn't say anything about exactly when. Why?"

"Barty Crouch," spat Harry a little too harshly, "Junior, I mean. I don't know if he'll still put my name in if he knew I wouldn't be in the castle and that'll just mess up the entire time-"

"Oh not the damn Timeline again!" spat Sirius. Harry shot up an eyebrow while Remus shook his head.

"We are here to show our respect for James and Lily," continued Sirius, "Not for your non-stop plotting. Don't look at me like a hurt puppy, I know you are not! Ever since you told us about your little secret you've been acting all grown-up and superior, like you've seen it all -"

"Sirius -"

"No, Remus. I can't! This one here obviously has no idea what Azkaban is like, or he wouldn't have left me there to rot for two more years. Neither would he encourage me to go after that Rat myself! And here he is, making Patronuses, plotting events, acting like Dumbledore and expecting us just to accept it! How could you," he turned back to Harry, "How could you come back, throw it right into my face, and not care about how I feel about this whole mess?"

Harry sighed again. Now was not a good time to argue with his Godfather, but he couldn't see how not answering would help him. "Sirius," he started, "I do care how -"

"Don't tell me," Sirius strode in front of Harry, he was shouting now, "Don't you dare tell me you care, because you don't! You are just taking advantage of your special knowledge and wiggling your way around all the consequences! What about us? You're just picking us up in your way to your victory because we could be of use. So what if I don't want to help? What if I don't want you to feel pity for us?"

"Fine!" snapped Harry, "If you don't want to know the truth, I can get Astoria to Obliviate you as soon as we get back into the Castle, happy?"

Sirius took a step back, bewildered.

"But trust me when I say you'll regret it," Harry waved a hand in frustration, "You'll never get to know who I really am if you don't know what I've seen and done, and you will never be the Godfather I need!"

Sirius took another step back and sank into a bed behind him. Both he and Remus looked at Harry in shock at this revelation.

"You think I never wanted you?" Harry went on, "You think I never needed you? What kind of delusional joke is this? You died, Sirius, right when I needed you the most, and you think I never wished you were there ever since? It's been years, true. Eight years since you were gone and six since Remus left, but not a single day went by without me wishing you were by my side!"

"But - but why -" spluttered Sirius, still unable to absorb the situation.

"Why do I act like a perfectly balanced adult?" asked Harry. Sirius nodded. Harry waved again, "Because you need me more than I need you at the moment. I've seen you after Azkaban, twice, and I know how hard it is on you. Especially last time, you were confined in your place, but that's not the point now. The point is, neither of you have grieved properly for James and Lily, and you need help in the process. And I'm here, with six years of first-hand experience on dealing with the aftermath of a War. I know what to do and what to avoid. I can make it easier for you both. At this moment, you both need me to be strong for you, so that in the years to come, you can be strong for me."

Sirius' mouth opened and closed. For a few minutes, no one in the room spoke. Finally, after tremendous effort to find his voice, Sirius croaked, still sounding unconvinced, "You mean - you'll come to us, even if you've learned your lessons?"

Harry sat down and let out another sigh, "Of course I'll come to you. But no, I don't think I'm useful for anything else but comforting others. Girls, for example," Harry smiled and saw the other men do the same, "I'll definitely be asking for your advice in a few years. Merlin knows Ginny's a handful even without her hormones. And next year when the Ministry turns its back on me I'll definitely need you both to be there and have a taste of my fifteen-year-old temper. Especially if Cedric dies -"

He trailed off, the image of Cedric's lifeless body after a flash of green light brought a lump to his throat. Sirius stood up and made a movement to grab his arm, but decided against it and sat back down. Swallowing hard, Harry finally trusted himself to speak.

"Let's write the letters before we fall asleep," he said in a thick voice. Neither Sirius nor Remus protested.

* * *

 _Mum, Dad,_

 _Sorry about yelling at Sirius earlier. I know it's for the best we talked about it in a calmer setting but I guess that's what he needed to hear. I hope he'll feel better as time goes on. Or do you think the best thing to do is to make him feel needed?_

 _You probably saw it all, but since the last time I wrote, loads of things happened. It's a really risky move to have both McGonagall and Snape there, but we got Sirius freed. Really, it was the best I could ask for, especially because the Aurors, rather than Fudge himself, took the case this time. I should really thank Severus for it._

 _Well, Mum should know that Severus is okay in his treatment of Neville, still not acceptable, but better. The fact that we never let him sit alone helps, too, I guess. I really really hope he becomes Neville the DA leader sooner this time._

 _I'm doing fine. It's a stressful year, but I have my Team, Padfoot, Moony and Tonks. They'll be excellent help for me. And don't worry, we are already working on ideas for the Third Task and next year. Just in case, you know._

 _I'm really really grateful that Remus and Sirius brought me along this year. It might be the only year before the War ends, I think. And I hope you won't mind it. Pads and Moony are okay, I think. They are definitely good for each other, and we are all taking care of one another. So don't be disappointed when they don't join you soon._

 _I guess there's not so much for me to say other than 'I miss you'. How every day I wish I still had the Resurrection Stone! But don't worry, I'm not fourteen anymore, I won't do anything stupid. That still doesn't change the fact that I'll miss you forever, though._

 _Love,_

 _Harry._

* * *

The morning of Halloween went by uneventfully. It took Harry some self control to not attack Miss Bagshot for fear of Nagini. Harry hadn't told Sirius or Remus about his first trip to the village yet and it caused them to exchange worried glares during their morning tea. However, as the old lady started telling them the stories of his parents and even of Dumbledore, Harry felt a strange sense of relaxation, as if Bathilda was a portal between the past and the present. But again, Harry corrected himself, Bathilda was a historian, so it would be normal for him to feel that way.

After viewing some of the pictures of the Potters, the three visitors bid Bathilda goodbye and headed to a small Muggle café in the corner of the High Street. The outside of the café was insignificant. In fact, Harry would not have noticed it if Remus didn't point it out.

"This," said Remus, dragging Harry and Sirius towards a table in the corner, "is the only place in the region that serves real Canadian cuisine."

Harry stared down at the menu. The front page had normal dishes like fish and chips and sandwiches, but flipping the paper, Harry saw a wide selection of dishes ranging from salmon jerky to Montreal smoked meat bagels.

By his side, Sirius stared down at his menu,bemused, "What -"

"No, don't ask," said Remus, "You are not allowed to order for yourselves today. Both of you."

Remus ordered a poutine for Harry, a tourtière for Sirius, a quiche for himself, and a large bowl of green salad before explaining.

"The owner, Brad, is French-Canadian and taught all his chefs how to make real Canadian food. But the three I just ordered are their best. And if I know both of you well enough, you'll like your assigned dish."

Remus went on and explained a few more things about the café, Harry and Sirius listened with interest, occasionally asking a few questions. The dishes were soon served.

Sirius' tourtière turned out to be a meat pie while Remus' quiche was sort of a pie filled with a mixture of egg, cheese, bacon and spinach. It was actually French, according to Remus, but he liked it better here. Harry expected his poutine to be something like a pie, too. But instead, it was a plate of chips topped with cheese curds and gravy. He took a bite. It was definitely something new, with the half-melted cheese sticking on the crisps soaked in the gravy, but he liked it, both the texture and the taste.

"You are the best, Moony," Sirius gave a thumbs-up from the other side of the table before shoving another bite into his mouth, "Always knows what Padfoot needs."

Harry chuckled as Remus pretended to take the tourtière away, and Sirius pouted like a puppy. It was definitely more than what he expected from a lunch.

Finally, after more comment on food, the conversation turned to the afternoon's plans.

"Here," said Sirius, pulling out an envelope from the inside pocket of his jacket, "I exchanged some Muggle money for you."

Before he could stop himself, Harry blurted out, "How did you get access to my vault?"

Remus looked reproachful at his rude question. Harry grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, didn't mean it coming out like that. I mean Mrs Weasley has my key and -"

"Slow down, Harry," said Sirius after his initial shock, "I always have access to your vault. Even without the key I could ask the goblins for a spare. But, well, I actually told Kreacher to do it for me -"

"Kreacher can go into the vaults? Like, directly?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow at Harry's suddenly interest, "The ones I have access to, yes. Why?"

Harry didn't answer immediately. His mind was running so fast and so clearly that he wasn't able to elaborate anything to anyone yet. A plan formed in his head before he spotted a potential flaw.

"If, hypothetically, you order him to serve someone else, can he have direct access to their vault, too?"

"I don't know, Harry," it was Remus who answered his question, Sirius simply stared at his Godson as if he'd sprouted another head, "Elf magic and laws are very complex. We won't know anything until we ask Kreacher. I'd doubt Kreacher would know everything."

Harry sank back down into his seat, looking pensive. So he had a plan, a plan that was much better than their any other plans, yet there was no guarantee in its execution. He shouldn't be trusting it just yet, but he couldn't help but feel the bubble of hope swell in his chest. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a piece of parchment, picked up a pencil from a neighbouring table, and scribbled a note,

 _Floo to Room of Requirement, Hogwarts tomorrow at 11pm._

He passed the note to the two men in front of him, who read it quietly before turning to him with narrowed eyes,

"What's Room -"

"Why are you -"

"Not now," hissed Harry, waving a hand down his side, "burn the note and be there."

The rest of the afternoon was spent browsing various muggle stores. Remus and Sirius insisted on buying Harry some shirts and trousers that fit, and urged him to do some Christmas shopping using his own money. The small town was filled with thrift stores, which Harry grew to like after the War for their uniqueness. Remus was used to buying things second-hand, and Sirius was fascinated by all sorts of Muggle board games being displayed in each store. Finally, after hours of browsing and choosing, they headed towards the Church. Harry's rucksack was much heavier now that it was full of shrunken clothes and presents.

Upon seeing his parents' headstone, Harry knelt down and traced the words with his fingers. It was something he had gotten used to over the two years of visiting. Somehow, tracing the words made it all easier to read them, as if the pain would be more bearable with each letter his finger wrote.

Behind him, Sirius kept murmuring words like "they're really gone" and "forgive me". Harry couldn't make himself turn and look, but he could feel that his Godfather was smashed by the harshness of the reality. There was no sound of people sinking onto the ground either. The two Marauders must have held onto each other for support. Sniffing sounds came from behind him, which made tears well up in Harry's eyes. He couldn't help but remember the precious few times he'd been there before.

The first time, Harry remembered vividly, was when they were still on the run. He was so desperate and resentful then that he wished to be in the ground with them. His wish was almost granted later that night with their fatal visit to Bathilda's, and a few more times during the upcoming months. The second time was in the summer, a week after the Battle of Hogwarts. It was the morning before Remus and Tonks' funeral, and he hadn't been able to sleep due to a nightmare. Sneaking out of the Castle under his Cloak, he paid them a brief visit at 2am, murmuring how it was all too much for him to bear and demanding them to take care of those who passed away, especially those who, like Fred and Colin, were way too young to die. Then, that Halloween, he went again with Ron and Hermione. He had invited Ginny, who waved away claiming the trio needed their own space. Harry couldn't be more grateful as all three of them were reduced to tears just at the sight of the headstone. He and Ginny had their own visit that very Christmas, with Harry introducing her as his girlfriend and telling them he was happy, with a smile and tears on his face. Then, the next Halloween, the four of them went again and spent the evening giving out candies to the children trick or treating. If he hadn't left, he was to take Petunia there for Lily's birthday the following spring, something they had agreed upon after a year of attempted reconciliation from both parties. And now, here he was, 14 again and with two of the loved ones he had lost, recalling his previous visits.

He could feel hot tears burning down his cheeks. He wasn't ashamed of them, not anymore after his first visit, but still couldn't help but feeling ridiculed. That Christmas when he was seventeen was the first time he had properly cried in seven years, not counting the times when he deliberately wiped tears away when others looked away or did not trust himself to speak. And before then, he hadn't openly shed a tear since he turned 7. Having spent his entire childhood being forced to be strong, it was shocking how he only was able to cry after he found out how strong he really was.

Behind him, Remus started rubbing Sirius' back and whispering comforting words. Slowly, Harry sucked in deep breaths and steadied himself. Standing up, he took the letter out of his pocket, laid it before the headstone, and took a few steps back.

Sirius and Remus walked up and laid their letters neatly together. Harry met Remus' eyes before shaking his head. Glancing at his Godfather, who was now kneeling down, Harry mouthed 'he needs it' before giving a reassuring smile. Remus, upon seeing his response, smiled, too, before putting a hand on Sirius' shoulder. Harry walked up from the other side, and grasped the other side of his Godfather.

It took Sirius some time to gradually regain control. Harry and Remus helped him up when he finally stopped shaking, before taking a few steps away from him. Sirius understood their gestures.

"Me?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

The other two nodded encouragingly. Sirius, too, stepped back, into the gap between his friend and Godson, and held up his wand,

" _Incendio!_ "

For a second time in his life, Harry watched letters, full of love and emotions, crumple up in the flame and gradually burn into ashes. They watched silently and solemnly, as if it was an important ritual. It was, in a sense, as it was the first time they were there, together, as a family, paying respect to their lost members.

The fire ceased. Harry walked up again, conjured a dozen of lilies and laid them on the ground. Stepping back again, he concentrated on the afternoon after the Battle of Hogwarts and how he, Ron, Hermione and Ginny embraced each other in the Common Room, and enjoyed a brief moment of pure joy over their reunion.

"Expecto Patronum." He murmured, sending the handsome stag walking circles around the headstone and the lilies. He looked back at the Marauders, who were smiling sadly at the sight, and decided to wait till they were ready.

Finally, Harry felt a squeeze on his shoulder. He looked up, Sirius looked at him with calmness and determination. Smiling again, he nodded slowly, and lead the two men out of the graveyard.

Outside, children were already running around the streets and knocking on the doors. Instinctively, Harry reached for his watch, and panicked for a second to see the time.

"We're late," he called, before breaking into a run to a deserted lane, Remus and Sirius running after him.

They quickly Apparated into the Shrieking Shack and hurried into the castle, entering the Entrance Hall just in time to hear Dumbledore calling for him. Harry took a few more steps before stopping in the middle of the hushed Great Hall. Behind him, Remus and Sirius talked at the same time.

"Sorry, Professor. We are late."

"What's happening? What's wrong?"

* * *

 **A/N: A big THANK YOU to yargolancelot for the well-reasoned questions, suggestions, AND beta reading this chapter (and the next)! With his/her help, we've reached 100 reviews and 20K views, cheers!**

 **To answer the questions from heronlove, I think you'll want to read these few chapters to find out, sorry... But please be aware that the whole point of their time travelling is to avoid as much conflict as possible.**

 **I put the Canadian restaurant scene up because a) it should be a part of what is considered "a normal life", b) it has some significance in the plots, and c) I just love French Canadian foods! I have to admit that the last reason is the main drive, but hey, if you haven't tried before, I strongly recommend the three dishes mentioned! They are just brilliant! But, well, since I'm a to-be Canadian, I might be biased!**

 **I'm putting up a theory on the Trace here, but I'll try to put it in the story later, too. The Trace, in my opinion, is impossible to remove until one turns 17. It's probably automatically put onto the young wizard/witch as he/she steps onto the train for the first time, and the only way for it to disappear is to turn 17. It picks up magic all the time, but the severity is calculated by the amount of magic involved, whether there were adult supervision around, and whether there were Muggles watching. During the school year, the Ministry general do not monitor the Trace, as it assumes everyone is in Hogwarts. However, during holidays, an apparatus is used to record magic with the severity over a certain threshold, as well as the caster and their locations, and that's how they pick up underage magic. The artificial Traces (mostly used for magical probations), however, are always recorded and monitored, and Ministry staff will decide whether to investigate or not. They can be removed the same way they were installed, but only the Aurors know how to do it. I don't know if it makes sense.. If not, please let me know, and I'll make it better when I put it into the story.**

 **0902FRIENDs**


	34. 34 Of Elves And Masters

34: Of Elves and Masters

Hermione sat in the Great Hall anxiously. The feast was almost over, yet her friend still hadn't been back. She'd been convinced that Dumbledore approved their trip, that it was an excellent alibi for Harry, and that Remus and Sirius were more than capable of taking care of her ex-Auror friend. However, she couldn't help but feel worried.

"'Mione," said Ron after swallowing a mouthful of Yorkshire pudding, "Relax, he'll be back any minute now."

But she couldn't relax. Not when her friend was missing and she had no idea where he went. "He should be back before it ends and he's late. What if something happens?"

Across from the table, Ginny shot her an understanding glance. But before she could say anything, the food disappeared and Dumbledore stood up from his seat.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," Hermione shifted in her seat, still looking for his friend from the corner of her eyes, "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table where there they will be receiving their first instructions."

Ron and Ginny were not as patient anymore. They both joined her in looking around the Great Hall, hoping to get a glimpse of that one 14-year old.

The flames inside the goblet turned red. Sparks began to fly. A piece of parchment fluttered out of a cup with a tongue of flame. Dumbledore caught it and read the name out as the flame turned back to its usual, blue and white colour.

"The champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum."

A storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall as Krum rose from the Slytherin table and walked towards the side chamber. The three Gryffindors were getting frantic. What if he didn't show up -

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, distracting them for a second, "is Fleur Delacour!"

They took another second to watch their future sister-in-law stand up gracefully and head towards the side chamber. Still no sign of him. But Harry, out of anyone, should be here on time, right? So what happened? Did he forget?

Cedric's name was announced. The cheering from the Hufflepuff table had only edged the three friends. There wasn't much time, yet he still hadn't been back. Hermione knew Harry couldn't have forgotten such an important event, but there was hardly any plausible reason for him to be this late. All the scary scenarios started to play in her mind, forcing her to shut it up, reasoning with herself that the War hadn't even started yet - there was no reason to worry. But if he wasn't ambushed, how could he be this late?

"Harry Potter."

Dumbledore's aged voice rang in Hermione's head. The three friends froze in their seat, gobsmacked and oblivious to the buzzing that was filling the Great Hall. Last time, their friend was the one frozen; this time, they took his place because that one friend wasn't here.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore called again, "Harry! Up here, if you please!"

They heard hurried footsteps from the Entrance Hall. Two seconds later, their missing friend sprinted into the Great Hall, and halted in the middle. Sirius and Remus followed him closely, all three wore a shocked expression. The Hall hushed instantly. Harry looked around in bemusement while Remus and Sirius spoke,

"Sorry, Professor. We are late."

"What's happening? What's wrong?"

Hermione exchanged a glance with her two other friends before turning back to watch the standing figures. Dumbledore looked as grave as he was last time around, and there were no twinkles in his eyes.

"Harry," said Dumbledore, pointing at the side chamber, "please go through that door. We'll explain later. Remus, Sirius," he gave the two men a grim look, "you'd better be with him."

Hermione watched the three of them slowly walking towards the chamber and disappear behind the door. Ludo Bagman stood up momentarily and walked in behind them. Dumbledore then turned towards the Hall and dismissed the students. Hushed conversations erupted again, and she didn't need to think to know what they were talking about.

"We're waiting in the dorm," Ron stood up and reached out a hand, "you coming?"

Hermione took the hand appreciatively. Together, she, Ron and Ginny went up to the Gryffindor Tower, fought their way into the boys' dormitory, and waited for their friend in silence.

* * *

Harry entered the chamber with Remus and Sirius on his sides. He put on his best confused expression, while being well aware of what was happening. Even so, he was still shocked as being chosen again. It was like a dream, a nightmare, came true. Images of dragons, Grindylows, merfolks and the maze kept flashing in front of him, and his stomach clenched every time Cedric's body was displayed. Instinctively, he reached out to Sirius, who grabbed his hand with reassuring force and warmth.

" - at all! Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

"What?" Harry snapped at his name. He wasn't even aware of Fleur asking him anything, or Ludo Bagman coming in introducing him as the fourth champion. The rest of the room looked just as bewildered.

"You were chosen as the fourth Champion, Harry," Bagman explained excitedly as Fleur frowned.

"But evidently zair 'as been a mistake," she said contemptuously to Bagman, "'E cannot compete. 'E is too young."

I'm 22, thank you, Harry mentally retorted, before grimacing at the fact that he still didn't want to compete. This time not because he couldn't, but because of the memories.

The door opened again. Dumbledore came in, followed closely by Crouch Sr, Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, McGonagall and Snape.

"Professor Dumbledore, could you explain what is going on here?" Sirius strode in front of the group before Fleur could even move.

Before Dumbledore could answer, Maxime and Karkaroff both demanded answers rudely and started ranting about how unfair it was to have two Hogwarts champions. Sirius, however, cut them off, "Does someone care to tell us what's going on here? We were just arriving at the Great Hall when Harry was dragged in here being told to be the fourth champion. My Godson hasn't even had dinner yet!"

All heads turned towards the small family. Harry felt uncomfortable by the various glares ranging from sadness to disbelief. Harry met Dumbledore's eyes and pushed the memory of their trip forward. After a few seconds, he turned to Remus.

"Did you make a detour back to the school, Remus?" he asked calmly.

"Excuse - No," said Remus firmly, "we were together the whole time. Didn't go to sleep until midnight, and Sirius woke me up at 3am. Harry was with us the whole time."

Dumbledore turned back to Harry, "Did you ask an older student to put your name into the Goblet of Fire for you before you left?"

"No." said Harry.

Madame Maxime accused them of lying again.

"He could not have crossed the Age Line," said McGonagall sharply, "But that is barely the point. Mr Potter was out of school before the Feast yesterday and didn't come back until twenty minutes ago. How could he have even attempted to enter?"

"They," Karkaroff pointed at Remus and Sirius, "could be lying, and helping him. A werewolf and an ex-convict…"

Sirius made a sudden movement while Remus growled warningly.

"Excuse me, Death Eater," said Harry coldly, "My father's best friends and I went to Godric's Hollow to pay our respect tonight. Do you think we, out of all people, can use this trip as a forged alibi and are still able to face our own conscience?"

Karkaroff snorted in disbelief, only to received an angry glare from McGonagall.

"Mr Crouch… Mr Bagman," said Karkaroff, "you are our - er - objective judges. Surely you will agree that this is most irregular?"

Harry tuned out the debate between them, and focused on squeezing Sirius' hand. He didn't want to think about what could happen, especially during the Third Task. He stole a glance at Cedric and realized he was watching him all along. Cedric looked away quickly, and Harry wished it wasn't because of the miserable look he shot at him.

Moody entered with his characteristic clunk and growl. Disgust rose in his heart as Harry listened to him explaining that someone else had put his name in it.

"Evidently, someone 'oo wished to give 'Ogwarts two bites at ze Apple!" said Madame Maxime.

"Madame Maxime," Harry spoke again, trying to hold his voice steady against all the emotions, "All I see is an assassination plot."

McGonagall, Crouch Sr, Bagman and the three students gasped. Madame Maxime stared at him, speechless. Snape's expression was unreadable, Dumbledore looked even graver, Crouch Jr locked both of his eyes on Harry curiously, and Karkaroff was brave enough to snort.

"You and I both know who's been after me for fourteen years," said Harry coldly, he could feel both Remus and Sirius tensing up, "And he's had a handful of good tries over the past few years. Ask Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape or Professor Dumbledore and they can recount all those times Voldemort or his followers attempted to kill me and failed. This tournament, however, is a perfect opportunity to make it look like an accident."

"Potter's right," gruffed Crouch Jr after a minute of silence, "It was a skilled witch or wizard who put the boy's name in that goblet…"

Harry mentally snickered at Crouch Jr's self-praising as Madame Maxime pressed the reasoning.

"Because they hoodwinked a very powerful magical object!" answered Crouch, clearly losing patience, "It would have needed an exceptionally strong Confundus Charm to bamboozle that goblet into forgetting that only three schools compete in the tournament… I'm guessing they submitted Potter's name under a fourth school, to make sure he was the only one in his category…"

Harry suppressed a snort at Crouch's methods. To be honest, if he were to Confound the Goblet of Fire, he'd for sure enter himself under Hogwarts and make the goblet forget about all other candidates. At least this way the other two schools wouldn't make a fuss about it.

"You seem to have given this a great deal of thought, Moody," said Karkaroff coldly, "and a very ingenious theory it is - though of course, I heard you recently got it into your head that one of your birthday presents contained a cunningly disguised basilisk egg -"

"If Professor Moody really knows the Dark Arts, he would know that there's no such thing as a Basilisk egg," blurted Harry, "A basilisk is born from a chicken's egg and hatched beneath a toad -" Snape shot him a warning glare, "- sorry."

Dumbledore went on to announce that both Harry and Cedric had no choice but to compete, and shut off any further protests. Bagman and Crouch then told them about the First Task. Well, only the date and the fact that they were not allowed any additional information. The room emptied quickly afterwards, until Dumbledore started ushering him and Cedric back to their Common Room. Harry, however, spoke up again.

"Professor," interrupted Harry, Cedric was staring at him curiously again, "There's a plot."

He paused at the room's silence before elaborating, "I - uh - had this dream - vision the other day. They were talking about Bertha Jorkins - she died - and the Tournament. Wormtail was there, there is another servant, but they didn't say his name. And he killed a Muggle. My scar was hurting bad enough to wake me up. I didn't think it was - prudent - to bring it up in front of the guests." or either of the Crouch's, he added mentally.

Dumbledore looked concerned but didn't verbally acknowledge the significance of his words. He then was dismissed with Cedric, Remus and Sirius stayed behind to deal with the situation.

"All right, Harry?" asked Cedric as they walked across the Great Hall.

Harry gave him a reassuring smile that he was sure turned out to be a grimace. Cedric smiled sadly, "It can't be good… I personally don't doubt you, but I don't think a lot of people will…"

"Honestly, Cedric," Harry cut him off, "I'm more worried about dying. Or having others die simply because they are in Voldemort's way."

"That too," it was Cedric's turn to grimace. Harry hoped he was able to warn him early enough without telling the truth. He hoped it would at least put him on guard if not completely dissuade him to reach for the Cup.

They reached the Entrance Hall and parted ways. Cedric headed to his Common Room while Harry climbed the stairs to the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

"Eat," ordered Hermione as she passed a plateful of sandwiches to Harry.

Harry took the plate gratefully. The evening's events were still replaying themselves in his mind, and it wasn't until that moment that he felt his stomach grumble.

"You are quiet," said Ginny as Harry finished his first sandwich and reached out for some pumpkin juice.

Harry scowled at her before resuming to eat, still not saying a word.

"You know what we mean," said Hermione quietly, though Harry detected a faint trace of warning in her voice.

Harry shrugged, still focusing on the sandwiches and pumpkin juice.

Ginny flicked her wand at the door before losing her patience. "You disappeared yesterday and didn't show up until an hour ago and all I was told was that you went on a trip? Where have you been? How come you were so late? What happened to never leave me again without telling me where you are going and for how long? Harry James Potter you better start talking right now! -"

"All right, all right," said Harry, throwing up his hands in surrender, "Just… It's been a long night and I would have cherished a few more minutes without interrogation, okay?"

Ginny sat back down, crossed her arms in front of her, pursed her lips and said nothing.

Harry sighed heavily. "I was in Godric's Hollow."

"Go -"

"Yeah, Ron," said Harry, "Godric's Hollow. Remus thought it therapeutic to take Sirius there, and since he couldn't take me last year, well, they decided to make it a family trip."

"But?"

"Well," said Harry, rubbing his scar out of habit, "It went okay. Sirius and I got into a bit of a fight yesterday, then we got it cleared, then he woke up at three screaming for my Dad, then we calmed him down and went back to sleep. Visited Bathilda today, obviously there was no Nagini coming out of her. Took us a bit to process everything in the graveyard, though. That's why we were late. And well, the rest is history."

"It's okay to say it, mate," said Ron, avoiding Harry's eyes.

"Say what?"

"The same thing I said about the Diary," whispered Ginny, though her voice reached Harry clearly.

"Wha - oh," Harry rubbed his scar again, "Yeah, it's harder than I thought. Both Godric's Hollow and the Tournament. But that doesn't mean we just give up, does it?"

"Has your scar been hurting" asked Hermione, looking slightly worried.

"No," answered Harry truthfully. In fact, it was the first time in his life that Harry had wanted his scar to hurt, so that he could peek into Riddle's thoughts and plans. However much he despised the pain and embarrassment it had caused, it was worth the information. Especially now he knew exactly what it was and why they had that connection. The feeling of being impure would never affect him anymore. Besides - "I told Dumbledore about Bertha Jorkins, and the plot."

He did not need to elaborate. Everyone in the room knew he was talking about his vision, not the actual plot. He was grateful that his friends respected his decision either way. Well, Draco would probably scold him for being bold and careless again, but there wasn't really any harm done. Besides, there were a few occasions, since the World Cup, that Harry used the pain in his scar to camouflage his warnings even though there was no actual pain. It was understandable that Hermione would want to ask him now.

"So," said Harry, after finally finishing his sandwiches, "Ron, are we having a fight or not?"

Ron grinned, his eyes glittered with mischievousness, "Sure, mate. I'll tell everyone you started it."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the pair before muttering "boys", and led Ginny out of the boys' dormitory.

* * *

Neither Harry nor Ron was keen for breakfast the next morning, considering the amount of applause Harry received the previous night. However, when the girls finally came up, it was deemed that they both had to leave their dormitory at some point, and according to the girls, the earlier they made their move, the better. Harry mentally groaned as people broke into applause the moment he appeared in the Common Room and headed straight to the Portrait Hole.

Having missed their breakfast, the four of them made a trip down to the kitchens first.

"Harry Potter, sir! Harry Potter!" A small silhouette squeaked as he bounced into Harry's vision.

"D - Dobby?" Harry gasped, taking a step back to avoid the collision. However, Dobby still managed to crush him into a tight hug.

"It is Dobby, sir, it is!" came Dobby's squealing voice, "Dobby has been hoping and hoping to see Harry Potter, sir, and Harry Potter has come to see him, sir!"

They spent the next few minutes listening to Dobby's story. Then, at the sight of Winky's distress, Harry exchanged a glance with Hermione.

"Hello, Winky," said Hermione, crouching down to keep her eye level with Winky's, "How are you doing?"

"Winky is a disgraced elf," squeaked Winky, tears streaking down her cheeks, "Winky is properly ashamed of being freed!"

"But, Winky," said Ron, "isn't Professor Dumbledore your Master now?"

"Master has freed Winky," more tears ran down her cheek as Winky mentioned Crouch Sr, "Oh, poor Master… How can he take care of himself now… Winky is a disgraced elf..."

Someone nudged Harry with an elbow. Looking up, he stared right into Ginny's chocolate brown eyes, and understood the question behind them.

"Mmmmm Winky," said Harry, trying to put as much reassurance in his voice as possible, "We'll try our best to make sure Mr Crouch is well taken care of -"

Hermione turned around and beamed at him with understanding. Winky let out a gasp, "Will you, sir?"

"I promise, Winky," said Harry softly, "And would you trust me?"

"Master needs Winky," muttered the elf, "Oh, poor Master… Trouble bound to happen without Winky..."

"I know, Winky, I know," said Harry, worried that Winky would soon tune him out, "I happen to know - um - some of Mr Crouch's tales, through some sort of connection I have with Lord Vold -"

There was a universal gasp around the kitchen. Hundreds of house elves squealed at the mention of the name, while Winky let out a terrified wail.

"The point is, I know what you mean by trouble," continued Harry, "And I promise you to do my best to take care of your Master, at least making sure he's safe. Can you trust me?"

That was almost all made up. The truth was, Harry had completely forgotten about Crouch Sr.'s murder before now. He decided to put it aside for now, and watched intently as Winky nodded slowly, tears still running from her eyes.

"Thank you, Winky," said Ron, "Thank you for trusting us."

"And we want to trust you for something," said Harry, the others turning to stare at him, bemused, "I happen to know a few people who could use your help… But that's not the point now. Do you think you can meet us in the Room of Requirement, the Come and Go Room at 11pm tonight and keep our meeting absolutely private?"

"Harry Potter, sir!" squeaked Dobby, "Dobby wants to help, sir! Dobby can help!"

Harry smiled at the little figure beside him, "Of course, Dobby. You are invited, too," Dobby started bouncing again, Harry turned back to look at Winky expectantly, "Winky, what about you?"

"Yes, sir," said Winky in a much quieter voice, "Winky is wanting to be a good Hogwarts elf. Winky is able to come and keep a secret."

"That," said Harry, grinning widely at the two elves, "is brilliant. Now, may we have some breakfast to take with us?"

"What was that?" asked Ron as they headed out, their arms full of toast, ham and pumpkin juice.

"Just got some ideas," mumbled Harry, "I invited Sirius and Remus, too. Then we can call Kreacher with them."

"Did you warn Draco about the guests?" asked Ginny.

"Damn," cursed Harry under his breath, "Draco'll kill me… Where is he?"

"Why would I kill you, Potter?" came a voice from behind. The four of them spun around, Draco and Astoria were just behind them.

"Harry invited Dobby, Winky, Sirius, Remus and Kreacher to our meeting tonight," explained Hermione.

"Three house elves, your dog and wolf?"

"Really, Draco," hissed Harry in exasperation, "No need to be so disrespectful!"

"And I suppose you aren't going to tell us why?" said Astoria.

Ron let out a snort, "None of us got it out of him yet, Dusty. So, no. I don't think we'll get to know before the Chosen One chooses to speak."

Harry smacked him in the head.

"Harry Potter!" something small appeared in the middle of the Room of Requirement, dragging something else with him, "Dobby has come to meet Harry Potter, sir! Dobby comes with Winky, sir!"

"Hello, Dobby," Harry smiled at the two elves, "Hi, Winky!"

Before the others could greet their special guests, the flames in the fireplace turned green. A man with sandy brown hair stumbled out of it with a huge black dog. A second later, a black haired man stood in place of the dog.

"I guess there are some introductions to be made," said Hermione, before gesturing each of them, "Draco, Astoria, Dobby, Winky, Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and I'm Hermione. Please, take a seat"

The room of ten greeted each other tentatively. Sirius and Remus picked a pair of armchairs by the fireplace, Winky and Dobby decided to sit on the floor. When everyone had settled down, Harry spoke again.

"Winky, what do you think of a new Master?"

Several pairs of eyes shot him suspicious glances. Harry pushed them aside and focused on the female elf in front of them. The elf, however, was staring at him with fear.

"Winky must not be assigned to a new Master," said Winky, "I is to take care of Master and I is not allowed to have a new Master until Master is well cared of."

Harry smiled sadly at her, "It's okay, Winky. I'm talking about later. I could think about a few places that may suit you. And if, by any chance, your Master is safe by the summer, would you work for us?"

"Wait a minute," said Sirius, throwing both of his hand up to gain attention, "Why do we need her when we have Kreacher?"

Tears welled up in Winky's eyes again. Harry shot Sirius a glare before explaining, "I have a special mission for Kreacher, I'll explain later. Besides, Grimmauld Place could use the help from more than one house elf."

"You know of Grimmauld Place?"

"We," said Ginny, including the trio and himself, "have been living there since my original fourth year."

Harry turned back to Winky, "Do you think you'll be up for it?"

"Winky is wanting to be a good elf," repeated Winky, "I is not getting a new Master until Master is safe."

"I think that's good enough for now," said Hermione, "You can go back to the kitchen if you want, Winky."

With a small pop, Winky disappeared from the room.

"Now, Dobby," Dobby shot up at Harry's call, "I know you are employed by Dumbledore now, but do you mind helping us out whenever we need you? I mean all of us."

The elf jumped up into the air before squeaking, "Yes, sir! Dobby is willing to help Harry Potter, sir! And all his friends, sir! And Young Master Draco," Draco smiled faintly at the addressment, "Harry Potter and his friends just need to call Dobby when they want him, and Dobby will come, sir!"

Harry chuckled quietly before picking up a shrunken jumper beside him, "Thank you, Dobby. And I would like you to take this as a gift."

It took them a few more minutes to calm the elf down and send him back to the kitchen. Finally, when Dobby was gone, Harry turned to the Team.

"We were talking about Gringotts yesterday, and Kreacher can access vaults of his Masters," he said simply. Hermione's eyes lit up first.

"No need to break-in?" she put a hand over her mouth. Harry shook his head slowly. Ron seemed to understand now, as he, too, was staring at Harry with wide eyes. All the others looked at them in utter bewilderment.

"My dear Aunt is not his Master, Potter!"

"But if we order him to serve Bellatrix," retorted Hermione, "She will, in a way, be her Master, and Kreacher will be able to access her vault on her orders -"

"And if Harry's right about the cup being put in after the break-out," supplemented Ron, Harry was glad to see both of his best friends following his train of thought, "We can order him to intercept it before it even -"

"Um… Not to be rude," interrupted Sirius weakly, "But you are talking about Kreacher, right? My insane elf who never stops muttering like my insane Mum?"

Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance before turning to the two men. Sirius looked disgusted by the idea of cooperating with his house elf, and Remus looked somewhat exasperated.

"Go on, Hermione!" Harry heard Ron muttering beside him.

"Well," Hermione started, "As it turns out, Kreacher is not insane. He's just as sensitive being as all of us, and he craves affection after living by himself for all those years," Sirius snorted, "We, that means Ron, Harry, and I, found a way to win Kreacher's loyalty. And it's as simple as being nice to him -"

"He ended up leading all the Hogwarts house elves fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts," added Harry softly.

"And he's been amazing since then," Ginny chimed in, "Looking after all of us, keeping Grimmauld Place clean, helping rebuild the Burrow -"

"As long as he understands," said Ron, "That we are fighting on the same front as Regulus did."

"Regulus? As in my idiotic brother that you mentioned the other day?"

"He died trying to destroy the Locket, Sirius," said Astoria, "And that same locket is in your house right now. We can never retrieve it unless we gain Kreacher's loyalty."

There was silence as Sirius processed the information. Finally, it was Remus who spoke.

"I think," he said, "It's high time we hear the full story."

Sirius looked at his friend, who wore a stern yet gentle expression, and called, "Kreacher?"

A faint pop, then the old elf appeared in front of the group.

"Criminal Master calls Kreacher -" muttered the elf.

"Please let us do the talking, Sirius," asked Hermione, "Or at least, let Harry do it."

They made eye contact before Sirius gave his order.

"This is your Young Master Harry, Kreacher," said Sirius, pointing at Harry with disgust on his face, "And you listen to him just as you listen to me, understand?"

"Master returned from Azkaban -" said Kreacher, scolding between Harry and Sirius.

"I need you to listen to me for a few rules, Kreacher," said Harry. Kreacher quickly turned to Harry, still muttering under his breath, but Harry knew he had his attention.

"First, I forbid you to punish yourself," Harry said it in a somewhat stern voice to deliver the message, Sirius and Remus looked at him curiously, "If you disobey an order or make a mistake, come to one of us and we'll figure it out together."

It was one of the basic rules he had with Kreacher after the War. Not that Kreacher ever disobeyed an order like Dobby sometimes did, but Harry set it as a precaution, which came in handy when things were getting too much for one house elf. Kreacher would come to Harry and tell him how he couldn't perform certain tasks (often due to time conflicts) and they would sit down and work something out. Now, Harry felt the need to set this ground rule not only because Kreacher would attempt to punish himself when telling Regulus' story, but also to show the elf some long craved respect.

"Young Master forbids Kreacher to punish himself," continued the elf, "Kreacher has nothing to punish himself for -"

"Second," interrupted Harry, while looking at Hermione for her approval, "I do not want you to call anyone criminal, scum, Mudblood or blood traitor, or anything Walburga Black calls his son and his friends.

"Thirdly, if you can help it, I would like to see you stop talking to yourself when there are others, humans or house elves, around."

Kreacher stopped muttering immediately. Hermione was looking at him approvingly, while Sirius looked grateful and thoughtful.

"Last, but not least, I need you to keep everything we talk about today a secret. Please don't discuss anything about tonight with anyone who's not in this room, do you understand?"

"Yes, Young Master," said Kreacher, still not looking at Harry in the eye.

"Good, you can sit down if you want," Harry let out a breath, but Kreacher remained standing "Can you tell us, and especially Sirius and Remus, everything about Regulus and Slytherin's Locket?"

"Master Regulus told Kreacher not to tell anyone about it," stated Kreacher quietly.

"We can help you destroy it if you can tell us what you know about it," said Harry calmly, as if trading a Horcrux for a story was an daily activity.

Kreacher took a deep breath and started his story. There were as many breakdowns as last time and the elf eventually reduced to lying on the floor crying again. On the other side, Sirius' face went paler and paler until he let out a disbelieving gasp,

"He - Reggie - He died? Like that?"

"Master Regulus told Kreacher to leave him and g-go home -" wailed Kreacher, "Kreacher h-had no choice but to go h-home."

It took them half an hour to calm the two of them down, with Hermione by Kreacher's side, Remus by Sirius', and Harry looking after both parties. Behind them, Astoria and Ginny were sniffling upon hearing this story for the first time; Draco and Ron both had wet eyes. Finally, the sobs and sniffles stopped, and Kreacher sat upright again.

"Kreacher," said Harry, "I genuinely thank you for the courage you showed today. I would like you to know that the Dark Lord is not completely gone. He'll come back sometime and he'll try to take over again, even more vicious than last time, and we'll fight against him like Regulus did. There are more items, though, that we need to destroy. There's Hufflepuff's Cup, for one, and we would love your help in getting it. Do you want to help us out when the time comes?"

Kreacher nodded slowly, staring at Harry with his tear-filled eyes.

"Thank you," said Harry, "And when we get the Cup, we'll destroy it with the Locket."

"Does Master Harry promise?"

Harry smiled, "I promise, Kreacher. We'll destroy them, and we'll do it with you if you want."

"Thank you, Kreacher," said Sirius in a thick voice, "For telling me that. I guess I really needed to hear it. You can go now."

Hermione beamed at Sirius as Kreacher bowed at him and Harry and Disapparated. It was already past midnight. The eight of them agreed to go to bed for the night and meet again in two weeks to work on a more detailed plan. They bid each other goodnight, watched Sirius and Remus disappear in the fireplace, and headed back to their own dormitories.

"I wish the Room could provide a Pensieve," muttered Harry before sinking in his bed.

"Yeah, mate," whispered Ron as he pulled his sheet up to his chin, "That would save us loads of explaining."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this is long... I try to limit every chapter to 3000-4000 words but this one just doesn't work out... I don't think there will be one more than 5000 in the near future as I'll be careful to split them. Meanwhile, let me know what you think, please! Constructive reviews are ALWAYS welcome!**

 **0902FRIENDs**


	35. 35 Scheming

35: Scheming

 _Wotcher Tonks,_

 _Hope you liked my greetings! I find it dry without a proper salutation, so here we go._

 _As you've probably heard:, I got entered into the Triwizard Tournament yesterday. I bet the Ministry is chaotic - But let's face it, it's always like that._

 _I have no doubt that you've connected a few dots already: Bertha Jorkins, the Dark Mark and Death Eater activities at the World Cup, the attack on Mad-Eye on September 1st, and now my name coming out of the Goblet. I guess I could tell you a few more things._

 _I don't remember telling you anything about my scar, but I guess it's some sort of connection with Riddle. When Quirrel was near me, it hurt. A few weeks ago I had a vision/dream and woke up with my scar hurting. The dream was about Riddle's plan to get his body back and kill me (hope this is no big news anymore), and Bertha Jorkins had the misfortune to meet Wormtail and died after their interrogation. Oh and a Muggle died, too. And there's another loyal Death Eater somewhere out there working for Riddle, too. And ever since, my scar would hurt occasionally, I think he's getting ever stronger._

 _I'm sorry if I scared you again (ugh can I not use your quills anymore?). I just need to bounce my mind off someone, someone who's in the field and has a fresh pair of eyes. But again, please keep all our letters confidential. Well, Kingsley, I think, could help us, but I really can't let anyone else know about my scar._

 _I guess I'm okay right now. The entire school probably hates me but I don't really care. I do want to be friends with Cedric, though, and I think he feels the same about me. Maybe Krum and Fleur as well, if they want to. The First Task is on the 24th and they won't tell us what it is. They want to see bravery to face the unknown. (I'm actually rolling my eyes right now.) I think it's more testing thinking on our feet than bravery. Or they can tell us that they are throwing us into a dark chamber to figure things out. But I'm preparing for it, with all my friends' help, plus Remus and Sirius. I'll be okay._

 _Really? You have no contact with Mad-Eye? I never thought he'd be that paranoid. But I guess he's really into teaching now. We've had good lessons on Unforgivables and basic offensive spells, but nothing you haven't taught me yet. I don't know why he's not teaching Shields and deflection, though. Maybe he thinks avoiding being hit is the best strategy?_

 _That's all I have for now. Hope to hear from you soon._

 _Harry._

* * *

 _Wotcher Harry,_

 _YOU LITTLE BUGGER STOLE MY LINE!_

 _No matter. I heard the chaos as I stepped into my office today. I must say that you have an impressive way of getting yourself into interesting positions. Beware, Skeeter is probably onto you now._

 _I don't know how to feel about your information. I showed Kingsley your letter but we can't piece everything together better than you do. He's on the Bertha Jorkins case, though. I think he'll find a way to announce her dead soon. But you are too calm for your own good, you know that? I know you've survived numerous assassination attempts, but this could be big. It sounds like something well thought-out and so far has been well executed. I know you are more aware of dangers than many Aurors, but please please please be careful. This is not a joke. Your safety needs to come first, understood?_

 _Mad-Eye is the type to get too deep into teaching. Just look at me. He was due to retire after my first year in training but stayed till I got my contract. It's a bit strange that he takes offence over defence, though. But it still makes sense because Shielding and deflecting are fifth-year material._

 _I wish you all the good luck for your First Task, and everything else in the Tournament. Trust me when I say you'll need it. And be good with Cedric._

 _Stay safe,_

 _Tonks._

* * *

"You're making ridiculous faces, mate," Ron's voice interrupted Harry's thought.

"Huh? Oh," Harry looked up from the letter, "I have a good reason to - Tonks just told me to stay safe."

"Given your track record, I think she'd better be a responsible adult for once."

"Thanks very much for the reminder, Gin," said Harry dryly, before sticking out his tongue at his girlfriend.

"Really mature," Hermione pursed her lips before breaking into giggles.

Someone cleared his throat behind him. Harry looked around, Cedric stood there, smothering his robe and eyeing the Hufflepuff table nervously.

"Morning, Cedric," greeted Harry lightly, "How are you?"

"Better question would be how are you," muttered Cedric, "I've seen how people -"

"Cedric," groaned Harry, "We've been through this. I'd rather focus on getting out alive."

"Right," said Cedric, looking even more uneasy, "But just so you know, the Quidditch pitch is not closed, and I missed flying."

"Are you saying -?" Harry suddenly felt more awake.

Cedric nodded with a half smile, "Next Sunday morning, Seeker's Challenge. I invited Cho. Grab your Seeker friends, all right?"

Harry beamed at him brightly, "Of course. Draco and I will be there."

"We can judge," said Ginny, pointing at herself and Ron.

Beside him, Hermione asked, "Did you ask Viktor?"

"Viktor Krum?"

Hermione nodded. Ron looked like he had just eaten a Dungbomb, Ginny shook her head, and Cedric looked thoughtful.

"I didn't ask him - but it's a fantastic idea, Hermione. I'll ask, but I don't know if he's interested."

"Tell him we can cast a few charms to keep the fangirls away," said Harry. Cedric winked at him before going back to the Hufflepuff table.

"Ron, before you say anything," Hermione stood up and started packing her books, "I am not going out with Viktor again, unless you have the audacity to not ask me for Yule Ball again."

Ron closed his half-open mouth indignantly before standing up. Harry and Ginny followed. Before they left the Great Hall, though, they heard Ron's voice saying, "Can I ask you now?"

"No," came Hermione's half-amused half-annoyed voice.

Harry and Ginny grinned at each other before shaking their heads.

* * *

Harry spent the rest of the week ignoring rude comments and avoiding congratulations. It was as bad as his original fourth year, for as many people knew he wasn't at Hogwarts for the weekend, they tended to believe him doing it on purpose to make a scene. Harry was, of course, used to periods like this, yet it didn't mean he found it pleasant. A few times that week Harry found himself snapping at random people again, so he started hiding out in the library with Ron and Hermione. Also, he had been avoiding meals as often as possible and getting food straight from the kitchen instead.

There were a few exceptions, of course. Cedric was there when Remus told the judges Harry was visiting his parents' graves and believed the story. Besides him, the Team and Luna, Neville and Susan also showed a great amount of compassion towards him, mostly because they understood Harry's needs better than most others. It was the reason why they sought out for him in the library Friday afternoon.

"Harry?" asked Susan as she sat down across the desk.

"Susan, Neville," Harry looked up from his Defence homework.

"You've been avoiding us," Neville pointed out sharply.

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Neville continued without giving him a chance, "Don't deny it. We haven't talked outside of class since you disappeared from that Feast - We want to know what happened."

"Not the part you were the fourth champion," added Susan, "That part we all know. Tell us where you went, and what you've been thinking."

Harry put down his quill and looked at his friends. Both of them had the same concerned, determined look on their face.

"I went to Godric's Hollow," he said simply. The other two immediately caught up.

"With your Godfather?" asked Neville.

Harry nodded.

"It must be hard for both of you," mused Susan, "And Professor Lupin."

At that moment, Harry couldn't be more grateful to have the two person who understood how he felt in front of him. Neville never got to know his parents just like Harry, and Susan's Uncle, Aunt and cousins were murdered the day before her second birthday. They knew what it was like to lose someone before even knowing them. Besides, Harry had filled them in on Sirius and Remus during the summer. Susan, in particular, felt sorry for Sirius. Harry nodded as a response.

"It's not the only thing that's bothering you," stated Neville. His voice was quiet, but Harry knew better than to deny it.

"No," he said slowly, "I think someone wants to kill me."

If Susan and Neville were scared, they didn't show it. Instead, Harry saw two thoughtful faces, as if they were expecting something like this all along.

"That makes sense," murmured Neville, "We've been wondering…"

"You don't look too concerned," said Susan.

"I'm not surprised," sighed Harry, "I think he wants to do it himself, don't know how he'll do it. I'm more afraid of the people he hurts along the way, though. They don't have my mum's protection."

"You are too noble for your own good, did I tell you that?" asked Susan, raising an eyebrow which made her look startlingly like Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, you did," Harry put his head in his palms, "And Ginny tells me the same thing at least three times a week."

Neville chuckled quietly before changing the topic, "So, Harry, how exactly do you concentrate when you Summon something?"

* * *

Harry walked to Potions on Monday and another wave of déjà-vu hit him. After four years reliving his life, he had gotten used to strange feelings like this. But the colourful flashes of the badges took him by surprise - he had completely forgotten about them.

"Like them, Potter?" said Draco loudly, "And this isn't all they do - look!"

The _Potter Stinks_ side of the badge glowed green.

"Really amusing, Draco," Harry rolled his eyes, "Why are they green though, you know I like green."

It was Draco's turn to roll his eyes. Harry heard Ron, Hermione and Neville snicker behind him.

" _His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad_ -" reprised Draco, with the Slytherins whistling behind him. Ron snorted behind Harry, sending the both of them into laughters. The other Gryffindors started laughing soon afterwards, although none of them understood why except Hermione: it became an annual Valentine's Day prank on Harry for the trio and Ginny after the war.

"You've got an amazing memory, Draco," said Harry after calming down his laughters, "I've got to give you credit for that."

He reached out a hand and grabbed a spare one from Draco's rucksack and put it on his chest carefully. Following his lead, Ron and Hermione each reached for one and wore them gracefully. At the same time, the classroom door opened, and Snape appeared.

"In," he commended. The class filed in quietly and finding their seat.

"Mr Potter," said Snape as they all sat down, "I never anticipated you to be so - self-reprimanding."

After more than three years of dealing with Snape in his new approach, Harry knew there was more surprise than mocking in his voice. So he shrugged,

"They are in my favourite colour, sir."

Snape's eyes searched for Harry's. He met them defiantly, displaying the event earlier and careful not to show any emotions. Snape retreated after several seconds, and started his instructions on the antidote lesson.

Harry was just setting up his cauldron when Colin interrupted to take Harry upstairs.

Harry stood up to collect his things when Snape announced he had another hour of Potions. Before Colin could say anything, though, Harry spoke up.

"Professor, I think it's wand weighing. I looked up some traditions and have been expecting this."

" _Did_ you?" retorted Snape, sounding annoyed, "Very well. Potter, leave your things here, I want you back down here later to test your antidote."

Colin opened his mouth to protest, but Harry was determined not to let him interfere.

"Sir, with all due respect," said Harry quietly and calmly, "I don't know how long it will take - But I'll make up the lesson -"

"Very well," snapped Snape, though still in a much better mood than Harry was used to in the original timeline, "Take your bag and go - You'll make it up tomorrow at 8pm."

"Thank you, sir," said Harry before swinging his bag over his shoulder and heading for the door.

"It's amazing, isn't it, Harry?" said Colin as soon as Harry closed the classroom door, "You being champion?"

"I'm not so sure about that," said Harry bitterly, "There's a death toll after all…"

That shut Colin up effectively. Bagman welcomed Harry as he entered the room for wand weighing, before Rita started staring at Harry hungrily. Inwardly groaning, Harry knew there could be no stopping an insect yet.

"I wonder if I could have a little word with Harry before we start?" Rita asked Bagman while fixing her gaze on Harry.

"As long as you mention _all four_ champions with their schools and names spelled _correctly_ , Miss Skeeter," said Harry dully.

"Lovely," said Rita, dragging Harry into the broom cupboard and ignoring Harry's mumbling ( _"I really doubt your methods, Miss"_ ). Harry was again amazed and embarrassed by her Quick-Quote Quill at the same time.

"Ignore the quill, Harry," said Rita, signalling the start of the interview, "Now - why did you decide to enter the tournament, Harry?"

"I was in Godric's Hollow when the Goblet of fire selected the champions, someone else entered for me. Ask them why." answered Harry dryly, already yearning for Dumbledore's rescue.

"How do you feel about the tasks ahead? Excited? Nervous?"

"I'm okay as long as nobody dies," he answered this one truthfully, willingly ignoring the Quill. He'd deal with the rubbish later.

"Of course, you've looked death in the face before, haven't you?" Harry suppressed an urge to describe the King's Cross just to shut her up, "How would you say that's affected you?"

"I'll be fine as long as nobody dies," repeated Harry.

"Do you think that the trauma in your past might have made you keen to prove yourself? To live up -"

"I have nothing to live up to," said Harry, letting coldness seeping into his voice.

"Can you remember your parents at all?"

"I don't know, can you?"

"How do you think they'd feel if they knew you were competing in the Triwizard Tournament? Proud? Worried? Angry?"

"Like how _every good_ parent would feel," snapped Harry, mentally amazed by the woman's shamelessness, "And they'll believe me when I say I didn't enter because I was visiting them."

The cupboard door opened. Harry let out a sigh of relief to find Dumbledore looking down at both of them.

* * *

The article, as it turned out, was a marginal improvement. The crying about his parents part didn't change, not that Harry cared, but at least the beetle got Ginny as Harry's girlfriend instead of Hermione. And to his surprise, Rita actually did include all four champions and spelled their names and schools right. Harry supposed it was because he said the conditions out loud in front of most judges.

Hermione was first worried about all the Weasleys' reactions. However, Harry suspected they knew all along, or at least the twins knew it. Ginny spent the next week or so shouting at them in corridors for jokes, and Harry did nothing more than shaking his head when they collected winnings from betting on them. They hadn't met any other Weasleys yet, and Harry was not looking forward to it.

The Seeker challenge came and passed. Krum decided not to show up, for reasons unknown. Harry wondered if he was too competitive to join them yet. However, he and Cedric had a really good time flying different moves, even though it cost them a handful of Snitches. Harry was glad that they could stay as friends while competing in such an important event. Cedric was, Harry mused, a Hufflepuff through and through.

That night, at 11, they met Sirius and Remus again in the Room of Requirement to talk about getting the cup. To Harry's relief, Sirius and Kreacher had both shown respect to each other, which was the key to their plan. After fact checking with Draco, Astoria and Hermione, they decided to confirm their theory with Dobby, just in case.

"Harry Potter, sir!" squeaked Dobby as he appeared in the room, "Dobby is willing to help Harry Potter, sir! Harry Potter gave Dobby freedom!"

"Thank you, Dobby," said Harry, "We just have a few questions for you."

"Dobby is thrilled to answer questions for Harry Potter and his friends, sir!" Dobby bounced on the floor, "Dobby will answer them to his best knowledge, sir!"

"Dobby," said Draco, "Why did you keep punishing yourself when I told you not to?"

Harry watched as Dobby's face turned from joy to fear. Draco must have seen it, too, for he talked to the elf again,

"It's okay. We won't punish you. We just want to know why you kept doing it. Is it because you need to obey father's order first?"

"Young Master Draco is right," said Dobby in a much lower voice, "Master ordered Dobby to punish himself, so Dobby punished himself, even though Young Master ordered Dobby not to."

"Can I - er - order -" Hermione shot Draco a glare, "- ask you to never punish yourself now, then?"

"Yes, sir," said Dobby, "Dobby will never punish himself anymore. Dobby is a free elf willing to obey Young Mister Draco's orders and requests."

"Thank you, Dobby," said Hermione, "Do you think Professor Dumbledore can order you to obey someone else's orders while not contradicting his orders?"

Dobby stared at her in confusion.

"If Professor Dumbledore orders you not to punish yourself and to work for your old Master," explained Astoria, "Will you still punish yourself?"

Seeing Dobby think was as strange as seeing Kreacher first being polite. The elf scrunched up his face and rubbed his chin, while pacing up and down in the room. After about a minute, he spoke again.

"If Mr Dumbledore asks Dobby to punish himself at Master's, Dobby will. If he doesn't say, Dobby won't."

"What if," said Ginny, "He asks you to obey all your Master's rules except a few, while telling you to tell him something, use some magic against him, and take away something from him?"

"Mr Dumbledore is Dobby's Master and Dobby respect him, Miss. Dobby will do everything Mr Dumbledore asks."

"Thank you, Dobby," said Ron, "I think we get our answers. Before you go - Can I ask you not to talk to anyone about our meeting tonight?"

"Yes, sir," said Dobby, before bowing and Disapparating.

"Are you thinking what I think you are thinking?" after witnessing their debate and interrogation, Remus looked a bit pale.

"Yes," said Harry. Remus looked impressed. He turned to Sirius, "We would like to give Kreacher's a mission. It's delicate and dangerous, but he's the only one who can do it."

"We want him to work for Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange, give them some information to lure Riddle out, and either intercept or retrieve the Cup," said Hermione.

It took a second for the message to sink in.

"You want to send him to work for N-Narcissa and B-Bella? My Death Eather cousins? And leak information and stealing from them?" spluttered Sirius incredulously.

"Like I said, it's dangerous, but only Kreacher can do it," said Harry, sending a sad look to Sirius, "He did the leaking information part on his own in my fifth year, and it succeeded. We're using it to our advantage now, and we'll make sure it's controlled."

"Hermione and I," Ron gestured, "Will be working on specific orders to give him. Like 'Obey their orders except this, this, and that' and 'Take this cup when you see it' things like that. We'll have a whole list of them ready with the loopholes sealed."

"Harry and Ginny will be creating a backstory for Kreacher" said Astoria, "To explain why he's there and his loyalty. Meanwhile Draco and I will be constructing false memories for him."

"I'll create a picture or model of the cup," added Harry, "and Ginny and I will be teaching Kreacher how to feel a Horcrux starting next summer."

"And you," said Ginny, looking at two impressed adults, "will continue to treat Kreacher with respect and affection, gain his loyalty, and teach him Occlumency. We'll plant the false memories either in late June or in early September, and he'll need to know how to guide others through memories before then."

For another minute, the two adults sat there in shocked silence. Then, Sirius snorted, and the snort turned into barks of laughters.

"Moony," said Sirius while wiping away tears, "Prongslet is pulling a prank on my dear cousin Bella and her beloved Master."

Remus started chuckling, too, "I'm sure Prongs will be proud, Padfoot," he said softly, patting Sirius' shoulder.

Harry was just starting to chuckle when he heard Draco's dry, mock-contemptuous voice.

"Your Godfather has a unique sense of humour, Potter."

Harry chucked a pillow in his face without looking. Draco caught it and glared at him in false indignation, which sent everyone into laughters.

* * *

 **A/N: In response to KK's questions - I hope this chapter clears most of them up! And some will be answered in another fifteen chapters or so (beginning of OotP...). But about Gringotts vaults, I would assume that blood and legal relationships both help Kreacher gain access to certain vaults, especially when he's ordered to serve Bellatrix/Narcissa. House elves struck me as some sort of hybrid between robots and humans - you set the absolute boundaries of their behaviours, yet their thoughts, feelings and emotions also play a big part in their actions. That's why it's so much risk to use Kreacher... The Team can't risk him misinterpreting (accidentally or deliberately) orders.**

 **A note to myself: this chapter probably needs to be beta'd again in the future...**

 **0902FRIENDs**


	36. 36 Playing with Wits

36: Playing with Wits

The Saturday before the First Task was the Hogsmeade weekend. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione decided to split up into different groups: Ginny went with Colin, Luna and Astoria for a tour around the village, Ron with the twins and Lee to Zonko's, and Harry and Hermione together with Neville and Susan headed to the Three Broomsticks.

"Hello, Harry," before they could reach the restaurant, Rita Skeeter seized Harry from behind, "Mind if we have a little chat?"

"I don't want to be rude, Miss," said Harry in a calm voice, "But it's either all of us or none at all."

Rita looked disappointed for a second before re-posturing herself, "No matter, dear. We can arrange something for all of you."

So they settled in the Three Broomsticks and endured an excruciating interview. The butterbeer helped Harry's mood a little, but he found himself longing for the burning sensation of a Firewhiskey soon after they started.

"So, Harry," asked Rita, "How are you feeling about the First Task? Nervous? Scared? Anything?"

"I simply don't want anyone to die," said Harry, "I think I've told you that already, Miss."

"What about your friends? Have they been helping you? Supportive?"

"Yes," said Harry, "I do have supportive friends. Loads of them, actually."

"Uh - Miss Skeeter?" asked Neville tentatively, pointing at the Quick-Quote Quill, "I don't think Harry is tearing up at the betrayal of… Ginny."

"Never mind that, dear boy," said Rita absentmindedly, still staring at Harry like a spider staring at a juicy fly, "Speaking of Ginny… Did you have a fight? Is this gorgeous lady over here your pearl now?"

"Miss Skeeter," said Susan warningly, Harry mentally applauded Susan for speaking up for herself, "I hope you do understand that you are planning on defacing a member of the Bones family."

"Bones?" Rita looked up to Susan, "As in Amelia Bones? Sister of Edgar and Addison Bones?"

"My father," said Susan, her face turning pink, "is Addison Bones."

"No matter, child," said Rita, "I know loads of things about your family… Mostly on your last Uncle… Things that no one wants to be revealed..."

Susan's face was as red as Ron's hair now. Harry's mind, however, wandered miles away. So Rita had something on Edgar Bones, which Harry was not surprised about. After all, it was Rita Skeeter, who dug half of Dumbledore's childhood out of a dying Bathilda Bagshot. But what could it be? Edgar and his family were murdered by Death Eaters before the end of the First War, so she couldn't have heard anything during the trials afterwards. Or could she? For all Harry knew, it could be as simple as being tempted by Riddle before joining the Order or as grave as accidentally leaking information from the Order. Or maybe he just had a fight in a pub or something, after drinking five pints of Firewhiskey?

Rita asked another question, which snapped Harry out of his thoughts.

"Pardon?" he asked, jumping a little.

"The Badge you are wearing," Rita pointed at the front of his robe, "Do you think it gives you a sense of recognition?"

"No," answered Harry simply, feeling annoyed, "It's in my favourite colour."

Well, that was only one of the reasons. Harry had been wearing them not only because they were green, or because they represented an ingenious piece of magic. It was his way of showing the school that he didn't want to compete, and that he didn't care about Galleons or Eternal Glory. Besides, it showed some friendly support to the Slytherins. If he, the Champion from Gryffindor, could wear the Badge with grace and even pride, then the rest of the Gryffindors would be less hostile against the House of the Snakes.

 _Clunk, clunk, clunk_. Harry looked up to see Crouch limping his way towards them, followed by Hagrid. He waved at the latter, beaming.

"That's enough questioning for the boy, Skeeter," grunted Crouch. Rita immediately collected her equipments and scooted. "And watch what you write, woman!" Crouch added before she could scamper out of the pub.

"Thanks," said Harry quietly, refusing to show any more gratitude than appropriate. Hagrid beamed down at Harry, bent down to read over the Daily Prophet Hermione brought with her, and whispered, "Harry, meet me tonight at midnight at me cabin. Wear your Cloak."

Straightening up, Hagrid said loudly, "Nice ter see yeh all, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Susan," winked, and departed. Crouch followed him.

"What does Hagrid want to meet you at midnight for?" asked Susan, taking the hint and whisper in her lowest voice. Neville, too, looked at Harry in bemusement.

"Dunno," said Harry, before exchanging a look with Hermione, "Maybe the Skrewts."

All four of them grimaced at the mention of the Blast-Ended Skrewts.

* * *

Harry was much calmer at the sight of the four dragons that night. Having ridden one himself, he knew that they were sensitive beings too. The only problem was that he would need to get into the Horntail's way, which could be tricky. But again, he had done it before, so he could do it once more.

According to Charlie, Mrs Weasley didn't have much of a problem with Harry dating Ginny, except that they were still " _too young to be distracted like this_ ". But overall, Harry was relieved that the Weasley matriarch approved the potential for their serious relationship. Charlie didn't express his own opinions, and Harry didn't know if he wanted to know them yet.

So the next morning, Harry woke up at dawn and headed straight down to the Great Hall. He'd brought a few books with him as he was determined to stay until he saw a certain person. Finally, at a quarter after ten, a tall, handsome boy walked in with his usual group of friends and started eating.

Harry snapped closed his Charms textbook, shoved it into his bag, and walked towards the Hufflepuff table. He tapped on Cedric's shoulder to gain his attention.

"Can I talk to you," he asked in a whispered, urgent voice, "privately?"

Cedric nodded in bemusement before standing up and following Harry out of the Great Hall. and into one of the busier corridors.

"The First Task," said Harry hushedly upon stopping, pretending to shuffle his books, "is dragons."

"What?" said Cedric, staring at Harry blankly.

"Dragons," said Harry, "They've got one for each of us, nesting mothers, we've got to get past them."

Panic flickered in Cedric's grey eyes. Without waiting for him to ask, Harry added, "I saw them yesterday. Fleur and Krum probably both know by now - Maxime and Karkaroff saw the dragons, too. You're the only one who doesn't know yet."

Cedric still stared at him with his panic-stricken eyes, as if unable to process all the information. Harry heard a familiar clunking noise behind him, and tried to say a few more words before Crouch got him.

"Trust me," he said urgently, "You need to be prepared -"

"Come with me, Potter," growled Crouch, "Diggory, off you go."

"Er - Professor," said Harry apprehensively, "I should be off to the library now -"

"Never mind that, Potter. In my office, please..."

They had another chat about various Dark Detectors in Crouch's office. Harry wondered if the Secrecy Sensor and Sneakoscope were only active because Crouch was impersonating Mad-Eye. But, Harry reminded himself, the Foe-Glass was loyal to Crouch Jr. So was it possible that Crouch bought the Foe-Glass?

"So… found out about the dragons, have you?"

Harry refused to answer, and replayed telling Cedric about them earlier in his mind. _Constant Vigilance_ , he told himself.

"It's all right," said Crouch, "Cheating's a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and always have been."

Harry simply stared at him, trying to focus on Occlumency and conceal all emotions. Crouch let out a harsh laugh, one that was very unMad-Eye like.

"So… got any ideas how you're going to get past your dragon yet?" asked Crouch.

"Well," said Harry, pretending to be thoughtful, "I don't suppose I could jump on it and ride it -"

"Very witty, laddie," Crouch grinned before continuing gruffly, "I'm not going to tell you how. I don't show favouritism, me," Harry suppressed a snort, "I'm just going to give you some good, general advice. And the first bit is - _play to your strengths_."

"I don't think shouting at a dragon could do the trick, Professor," said Harry dryly.

"This is no time to be clever with me, Potter," growled Crouch, "Think now. What are you best at?"

"Shouting, being shouted at, living without food, running away, getting into life threatening situations -" shrugged Harry. Crouch looked like he was ready to hex him, so Harry took a step back, "For skills… I guess I could count Quidditch."

"That's right," said Crouch, staring at him in anticipation, "You're a damn good flier from what I've heard."

"Thank you, Professor," said Harry, standing up and heading to the door, "For your confidence boost."

The look on Crouch's face was priceless.

* * *

Harry spent the entire Sunday and Monday evening pretending to master the Summoning Charm. As he practiced in the Room of Requirement, something clicked at the back of his mind. Flying to annoy the Horntail was a simple plan, but this new plan was even simpler: Simpler to Harry, at least. After briefing it to Ron, Hermione and Ginny, they decided to give it a try, except having the Firebolt ready for a back-up.

So there he stood, in the tent, alone, anticipating his Horntail. McGonagall and Bagman had both tried to give him hints earlier. He refused both, and wasn't sure if their ideas were worth listening to. After all, if everything went as planned, he'd get the egg within seconds. If not… Well, he could still fly.

The whistle was blown. Harry walked out of the tent and stood by the entrance, carefully taking in his surroundings. The clearing was bare. There was no stones or trees to block the Horntail's attacks. She was crouching on the ground. The clutch of eggs were safely tucked between her wings and her clawed front legs. Harry looked straight into her giant, yellow eyes and hoped to tell her he meant no harm by some sort of silent communication. But his attempt was futile, as she kept staring at him suspiciously.

Sighing, Harry raised his wand.

" _Accio Firebolt_ ," he shouted.

The Firebolt, as they planned, was stored in the broom shed beside the Quidditch pitch. It was much closer than the Gryffindor tower, and Harry made sure the door of the shed was open, to avoid any damages. A few seconds later, he heard it speeding through the air behind him, soaring into the clearing and stopping right in his hands. He mounted it without hesitation, and soared high into the sky, inspecting the eggs from above.

Then it came to him. It was still possible, he could have one more try before resorting to the original plan. He dived, stopping just in time to swerve around a jet of fire. That was it. He raised his wand again, and pointed at her wing that was covering the eggs while retreating carefully to a safe distance.

" _Wingardium Leviosa,_ " he pronounced the incantation, while doing the correct wand movement. The wing was lifted a few inches into the air, and from the confusion in those yellow eyes, Harry was sure he hadn't hurt her. And the last part couldn't be any easier.

" _Accio Golden Egg_."

The golden egg shot up into the air from between the Horntail's front legs. Harry caught it in a second dive and bounced right up, letting the dragon keepers dealing with an irritated Horntail.

The crowd exploded. Screams and applauds came from every direction, as loud as he remembered it last time. And then Bagman's excited comment echoed above them all.

"Look at that!" he was yelling, unable to contain his own excitement, "Will you look at that! Our youngest champion is quickest to get his egg! Well, this is going to shorten the odds on Mr Potter!"

Harry carefully landed at the entrance, meeting Professor McGonagall, Crouch and Hagrid, all of whom were smiling with pride and relief.

"That was excellent, Potter!" cried McGonagall. The pride in her voice made Harry beaming at her again, grateful to have her full support and attention. Hagrid, too, was congratulating him loudly, only stopped when Harry interrupted to avoid revealing their midnight trip. Moody made a praise on him being nice and easy, which Harry reluctantly accepted, only because it _was_ his style.

Ron and Hermione ran in as the judges conversed each other.

"Harry, you were brilliant!" Hermione said squeakily, looking genuinely relieved, "You were amazing! You really were!"

Ron tapped his shoulder. "That was some of the most bloody brilliant thinking on your feet I've seen, mate," he said it as if they had just escaped Gringotts on a dragon again, "For a second I thought you'd be riding it and setting it free!"

"Well," said Harry in a mock serious tone, "I already have my broom, no thanks to riding anything bigger than that."

The three of them stared at each other for a second before having their own tension-dissolving laughing fit. Then, calming down and steadying his breaths, Harry asked them about the other Champions.

Nothing had changed. Cedric used transfiguration and got away closely, Fleur used a Trance Charm and caught on fire when it snored. Krum did the Conjunctivitis Spell and got half of his real eggs squashed. Even so,

"I think you did the best, Harry," exclaimed Ron, "You took the shortest, used the simplest spells, _and_ avoided any injuries or damages. It didn't even feel the Levitation Charm!"

"I think it felt it," said Harry quietly, "She stared me in confusion when I lifted her wing. I think she knew it was lifted but didn't know how -"

"That was still awesome, Harry," said Hermione, "You've demonstrated how one could use a first-year spell to an extreme!"

"Well," grinned Harry, "That's just me, isn't it? Always using the simplest spells, and always having it work - like magic."

Hermione scowled at him before reminding them about the scoring.

The scores were not so different. Crouch Sr and Dumbledore both gave him a nine, and Bagman gave him a ten. Madame Maxime gave a nine, too. Harry suppose it was because he came out unscathed this time; Karkaroff seemed to think the lack of complexity was punishable, and decided on a three. So, in the end, he got the same score as last time, tying in the first place with Krum.

After receiving the instructions on the Eggs and bluntly shoving Rita, the trio headed to their Common Room for a celebration that lasted well into the night. Along with the screeching from the Egg and Canary Cream, Harry enjoyed the rest of the day with a sense of fulfilling, as if it was the best life he could have asked for now.

* * *

 _Remus, Sirius,_

 _First Task, check. I won't brief you in this letter - Ron wants to act it. So come this Sunday at 11. We'll tell you_ everything _._

 _Harry._

* * *

 _Hi Tonks,_

 _I did it! Whoever that wants to kill me and make it look at an accident had their Strike One failed! The First Task, it was getting past nesting dragons to retrieve a golden egg. Let's say I stumbled onto them by accident three days before the Task, and Mad-Eye found out. He gave me a few hints and I sort of modified his idea a bit to make it more time-efficient._

 _Basically, I Summoned my Firebolt, tested the Horntail's defence, retreated back, Levitated her wing and Summoned the egg. It was quick and simple, one first-year spell and one fourth-year repeated twice. And according to Ron it took less than five minutes, that is including me examining the landscape and coming up with a final plan. I don't understand why nobody had simply Summoned the egg - it seemed more than straightforward to me. I didn't do it right away only because the Horntail was guarding it with its wing, I didn't want to harm her, and being in the air is loads safer than on the ground._

 _The party afterwards was great. Fred and George finally started massively producing Canary Cream. They are brilliant! You turn into a large canary if you eat one and it only last half a minute or so! We opened the egg in the party as it was supposed to be clues for the Second Task, but there was nothing but screeching noise. It sounded horrible - Neville said it sounded like Cruciatus Curse. I can't describe how I feel about it. It was simply horrible, hearing him say that._

 _That's about it on my end. How about you? I know you can't talk about cases since it's not related to me, but are you getting anything interesting recently? Or just more paperwork? How's Kingsley on the Bertha Jorkins case?_

 _I just remembered that I haven't been giving Hedwig treats for a while… Please do not be surprised if she goes for another whole package again. But do discourage her._

 _Harry._

* * *

 _Wotcher, Harry,_

 _That is great! Dragons are not exactly the most friendly creatures, are they? And congratulations on not dying this early on! I like your method, kid. Like you said, it's simple yet effective. Actually, as long as you are adept in using them to their greatest potential, even the simplest spells can win you a duel. For example, you can keep banishing objects towards your opponent to distract them and then do a quick_ Expelliarmus _when they are too busy dealing with things flying towards them. But there's definitely no harm in knowing higher level spells. The Patronus Charm, for one, proves itself useful because it's the only thing that truly defeats a dementor._

 _Ah the parties. Always brings back good memories. I remember once we had a party in the Greenhouse with the Mandrakes - one of the traditional Hufflepuff parties. Professor Sprout gets a batch once every three years or so and the Puffs fourth year and up have a party with them when they enter their adolescence. It was just great! And Fred and George's Canary Cream sounds really amusing. I can't wait for them to open a real joke shop!_

 _I'm still on that one boring case. It's pretty straightforward and we just need to find the suspect. But he keeps disappearing. It's getting frustrating as Scrimgeour wants to see progress. Well, I guess we'll eventually solve it. The paperwork is not too bad. According to Kingsley, July is the worst as they assess each Auror annually, and a lot of it depends on forms, surveys and reports. Thank goodness I'm only Junior Auror for now. Kingsley and the others I work with has monthly reports to file on me._

 _They still haven't found Bertha Jorkins yet. It's hard to get International Travel Approval without solid evidence, and your dream doesn't count. I think they are trying to get the Albanian Ministry to cooperate for now. If we know for sure she's dead, we'll definitely go into the woods._

 _I've read a few Rita Skeeter recently. Sounds like you've been busy? Just joking. I don't believe a damn what that woman says. Don't let her put you down. You are the cool kid, after all._

 _Hope you have fun at whatever you're doing!_

 _Tonks._


	37. 37: A Wistful Christmas

37: A Wistful Christmas

A week later, the trio found themselves in front of Hagrid's hut, chasing around rogue Blast-Ended Skrewts. Their classmates had already fled into the hut and they were the only ones left on the ground, save Hagrid.

"C'mon," called Harry as he tried to tie the rope around one of the creatures' stings. The Skrewt was determined to wrestle its way out. And finally -

 _Bang_

It's end exploded, a jet of hot steam shot right onto Harry's face.

" _Fine!_ " spat Harry, "You've left me no choice."

He raised his wand and, ignoring Hagrid's protests, pointed at its soft suckers, " _Stupefy_!"

A jet of red light, and the creature went limp.

"Oi! What are yer -" Hagrid looked down as Harry quickly tied the rope around the Stunned Skrewt, "Oh - I'll carry it to the logs, then. You lot," he motioned Ron and Hermione, who were wrestling another Skrewt of their own, "Can Stun them all."

Harry walked to his friends and shot another Stunner at their Skrewt. It went limp instantly. Hermione looked up at him in surprise.

"How did you figure it out, mate?" asked Ron, his mouth hang half-open with surprise,

"Third Task," murmured Harry, so that nobody could hear him, "Aim at the suckers. It's the only place soft enough to take the hit."

The three of them immediately went to work. Within five minutes, all the Skrewts on the ground were successfully Stunned and waiting to be tied up by the logs.

"Well, well, well… this _does_ look like fun."

Rita Skeeter emerged from the woods and leaned against Hagrid's garden fence, watching the four of them picking up the creatures one by one.

"You're not welcome here, Miss Skeeter," said Ron coldly. Harry was trying his best disappearing behind one of the Skrewts. Rita ignored him and went straight to Hagrid.

"Rita Skeeter, _Daily Prophet_ reporter," she beamed at him with her glinting gold teeth.

"Thought Dumbledore said you weren' allowed inside the school anymore," said Hagrid, frowning slightly as he wiped his hands on his trousers.

"What are these fascinating creatures called?" asked Rita. Harry secretly popped something into his mouth.

"Blast-Ended Skrewts," grunted Hagrid.

"Really?" said Rita, sounding interested, "I've never heard of -"

 _Pop_.

Ron swore, Hermione shrieked, and the rest of the class watched wide-eyed. They all looked at Harry, except a large canary stood where Harry was supposed to be, it tweeted loudly and innocently. Hagrid turned around as the class laughed, while Ron and Hermione ran towards the canary yelling Harry's name.

"Uh -" waved Hagrid apologetically, "Gotta deal with'at. Sorry."

Before Rita could say another word, he was already hurrying to his three favourite students and dismissing the rest of the class.

* * *

Draco dropped a bomb that Sunday at their meeting.

"You want us what?" cried Hermione, not believing a word he said.

"You heard me, Granger," said Draco as he leaned back into his armchair, "Potter practices Imperius, you three learn to resist it."

"I'm not doing it," Harry shuddered at the memories, "I've tried this before… It's just horrible…"

"Exactly my point, Potter," said Draco lazily, "You'll need to do a better job at it."

"But we aren't that desperate, are we?" challenged Ginny.

"No, but you all need to be prepared," Astoria spoke up, surprising them all, "The next time youl need it, you'll do a better job for sure."

"Exactly," agreed Draco, "You, Potter, will learn how to cast it, and you can help them learn how to throw it off. It's a win-win."

"What about me," asked Harry, "I don't suppose they can cast it on me to keep me on track?"

"I'll keep you up to your pace," said Draco, like it was the easiest thing in the world, "I may not be as strong as Riddle, but at least I can cast it successfully. I'll cast several in a row to push you. It's the only way."

"Why can't you cast it on all of us, then?" asked Ron sharply.

"Because," Draco ran a hand through his hair, "Potter can't afford losing something simply because he can't use force to control the enemy."

Standing up, Harry sighed, "Fine, I'll do it. You owe me my innocence, Draco."

Draco smirked before calling Ron to be the victim.

Their first few tries were a fiasco. Ron, Hermione and Ginny took turns to be Harry's Guinea pig, who at first decided to order them to throw it off, but soon started attempting to order other things because his curses were thrown off too easily.

"You've got to enjoy your control," breathed Draco behind his neck, "Sheer necessity can't fuel it properly."

So Harry took a deep breath, practiced Occlumency to clear his thoughts, and attempted to persuade himself to enjoy controlling his friends. _It's safe doing it here_ , he justified to himself, _if it's safe, it's okay to try and enjoy it_.

Finally, a dozen tried later, Harry was successful in making Ron charging halfway towards a bookshelf before wiggling out of the Curse.

"Much better," said Draco, his voice emotionless, "We'll keep trying."

They spent the next half an hour watching Harry throwing off curse after curse, eventually exhausting both himself and Draco.

"I like th - this better," panted Harry, sitting down to take a sip of water.

"Sorry, Potter," said Draco, "For forcing you into this. Trust me when I say I don't like at all."

"I'm just grateful it's not Cruciatus," said Harry slyly.

Draco grunted roughly, but did not respond. Harry thought he saw some complex emotions flicker though Draco's eyes. There was guilt, regret, sadness, and was that fear in the end?

* * *

The Yule Ball dominated the Hogwarts gossips for the last two weeks of the school. Even the increasing workload couldn't hold the fourth-years down. On the Tuesday before the holidays started, Harry sat down in the library, determined to finish his Muggle Studies essay with Neville and Susan, only to find himself being constantly distracted.

"Hullo, Susan," Ernie greeted them before sitting down. Following him, Justin and Hannah each grabbed a seat.

"Oh hi, Ernie, Justin, Hannah," the three of them greeted back.

"So," whispered Justin, Harry and Neville had to extend their necks to hear him, "You boys got partners?"

"No," said Neville dispiritedly. At the same time, Harry breathed a careless "Yeah".

Four pairs of eyes shot to him in surprise. Susan snickered quietly.

"Blimey, Harry, mate," exclaimed Neville while trying to keep his voice down, "You do act fast - Who are you going with?"

Harry was slightly taken aback by the group of 14-year-olds' reaction until Susan tsked the others and asked in a reproachful tone,

"Really, you lot. Isn't it obvious?"

Harry silently chortled as the other boys stared at Susan, clueless, while Hannah nodded at her thoughtfully. He felt himself blush slightly - the first time since they'd gone back.

"Harry's going with Ginny," said Susan, shaking her head at the boys, before whispering with Hannah.

"Right, mate," said Justin, "Congratulations - you're probably the first in our year."

"Well," said Harry, feeling embarrassed at blushing, "Ron asked Hermione right after he heard the news."

"Hermione Granger?" asked Hannah with interest. Harry nodded.

"Ooooh that's why Viktor Krum was so dejected last week!" said Hannah, suddenly sitting up straight, "I wonder who he asked next?"

Susan blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Well," said Ernie, standing up with Justin, "I guess we'll head out to find some girls - good luck with homework!"

"You know," Harry said to their backs, "the Patil sisters are open - and half of the school are girls."

"Thanks, Harry," came Justin's voice before they disappeared into the corridor.

"Hannah," said Neville suddenly, "Are you -"

"Sorry, Neville," said Hannah as she collected her parchments, "I'm already taken… Next time?"

With that, she, too, headed out of the room.

"Neville," sighed Harry, "I don't know why I'm saying this, but Luna will be ecstatic if you ask her."

"Really?" asked Neville hopefully, "I don't know - I just don't want to embarrass myself -"

"She'll love it," said Harry, "And she'll be loads of fun to hang out with - for Heaven's sake, Susan. If you're going with Krum, at least beware of the fangirls."

* * *

The second Rita Skeeter article made its appearance on Christmas Eve. It wasn't bad. Rita mainly focused on how much he tried to maintain friendship, and included him eating the canary cream as an act for attention. Harry had to admit she was partly right before chucking the article into the fireplace.

Harry was woken up by Dobby staring at him again, subsequently waking up the whole dorm. After each of them giving Dobby a pair of socks and receiving the same, Harry and Ron started unwrapping their presents.

"Thanks, mate," grinned Ron, holding up the Keeper's gloves Harry had bought him.

"No problem," said Harry, "And the Curse Detector is brilliant!"

Beside him, Neville poked his head out of his curtain, "Harry, thanks for the book!"

"Thanks for the Chocolate Frogs," answered Harry cheerfully, "They're my favourite."

The book Harry gave Neville was actually a part of his make-up plan. Ginny had stolen Crouch's copy of _Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean_ while the others were watching the First Task. Harry then converted it into Neville's Christmas present. It was one of his ideas to irritate Crouch as well as giving Neville what he deserved after he saved Neville from tea after their very first class.

Hermione got him a set of riddles for the Third Task, Sirius sent the same knife, and Remus bought him a new set of Gobstones. The rest of his presents, aside from sweets from Susan, Neville, Astoria, Draco and Hagrid, were heavily dragon-themed. Mrs Weasley's sweater, for one, had a dragon knitted on it. Tonks got him another model dragon - a Wales Green, and Ginny bestowed him some of her best doodles, with six dragons dominating the page: four for each champion, plus Nobert the Norwegian Ridgeback and the one they escaped Gringotts with.

They happily spent the rest of the day outside in a snowball fight with the twins. Hermione again excused herself at 5pm, while Harry and Ron returned to their dormitory an hour later, aiming to transfigure Ron's dress robe before anyone paid any attention.

It took them a long, excruciating hour to modify the dress robe. Not that the transfiguration part was any challenge, but neither of them could decide what looked good on Ron without their girlfriends. In the end, they settled on changing it to a deep shade of navy blue and Severing off the ruff and cuffs. After making sure the bottoms were of a silvery colour of metals and the edges from the Severing Charm were well-concealed, Harry ushered Ron to try it on. The general effect was much better than either of them anticipated. The navy-blue foiled Ron's eyes and made him look wiser and more sober at the same time, while the silvery bottoms lightened up the mood a bit. The style was simple and earnest, and Harry thought they couldn't have done a better job for Ron tonight.

As expected, Hermione and Ginny were waiting for them by the time they came down to the Common Room. Hermione did everything the same as last time, she even went so far to fix her own teeth, and looked just as beautiful in her blue dress robe. Ginny, on the other hand, was in a cheerfully golden dress robe that reminded Harry of summer's sunrise. There were slightly darker patterns on the silk-like material, and the whole attire brought radiant elegance out of her. Just staring at her, Harry thought, was worth the trouble of attending the Yule Ball.

The champions arranged themselves into a line, accompanied with their partners. Cedric and Cho stood in the very front, followed by Krum and Susan, then it was Fleur and Roger Davis, and Harry and Ginny were the last to go. When the champions entered the Hall after everyone else had settled down, Harry could see the same sulky, jealous looks the girls had thrown to Hermione being directed to Susan, who dared not to look anywhere but Cho's shoulder. Harry and Ginny walked into the Hall side by side, both looking calm and open with their fingers loosely intertwined. He could spot a few girls sending hateful glares their way, and to Harry's dismay, several boys, mostly older, staring at Ginny with their mouths slightly open. Harry's finger traced into Ginny's palm, who in turn grasped his hand tightly. He squeezed slightly to show some gratitude at the reassurance, and received a squeeze that said "You're welcome."

Sitting down beside Percy, they quickly started a conversation over Crouch Sr. Over the course of the feast, Harry attempted several times to probe Percy's faith in the Ministry, and insisted in using Sirius to try and discredit Crouch (and, more subtlely, Fudge) a little. Too bad it was all he could do for now; asking directly about Fudge was simply too risky. So he and Ginny started another round of their nonsense conversations, their topic roaring from Sirius' best prank on Remus to Dobby's socks. But of course, no one else at their table could follow their rapidly jumping minds, nor could they decipher all the inside jokes installed in the words. Harry was relieved to see that Percy at least was not as protective as Ginny's other brothers, and did not openly show hostility towards Harry.

They soon began to dance. With the right person on his side, Harry actually enjoyed the experience. The Weird Sisters started with a slow, mournful tune, which stirred a puddle of sadness in Harry's chest. But soon enough, as the music picked up its speed and feel and the rest of the Hall stood up, the dance became rather relaxing. Together, Harry and Ginny shared tune after tune, putting their hearts for every second of it, until an elbow struck in his ribs after the final note of what felt like a hundredth song.

"Ouch!" yelped Harry, "What was that for?"

Ron rolled his eyes before gesturing him and Ginny to follow him out. When they were finally catching him up, Ron curled up his lips and whispered, "We have a bat to eavesdrop upon and a beetle to catch." Harry let out a knowing grin.

They met Hermione in the empty Entrance Hall and quickly Disillusioned themselves. Following Snape and Karkaroff, they found the reindeer behind which they had hidden last time, canceled the Disillusionment Charm before creeping towards it, and waited for Hagrid and Madame Maxime to finish their conversation.

"'Ow dare you?" shrieked Madame Maxime, "I 'ave nevair been more insulted in my life! 'Alf giant? _Moi_? I 'ave - I 'ave big bones!"

There was a muffled slamming noise under the disguise of Maxime's rant. Hermione was clutching a sealed small glass bottle tightly, and Harry knew she had done it. The night was clear and quiet after the big couple left, and the four of them stood in silence.

"Let's go", said Hermione after examining the bottle's seal, "Ginny and I will deal with this."

Ron and Harry headed back to the ball while the girls went their way to negotiate with Rita. Harry had heard a glimpse of their plans and couldn't help but snort: to say they wanted to negotiate was the least polite phrasing. He himself would like the word _blackmail_ better.

Cedric called him back after the Ball ended and gave him the hint for the Second Task. Harry was just about to press for some details when he heard a deep voice speaking beside them.

"Just the people I vanted to see," said Krum. Harry smiled at him warmly while Cedric kept assessing him with a polite, curious glare. From the corner of his eyes, Harry also saw Cho making her way towards them.

"Vell," said Krum, "I vos just thinking - are you still flying togezer?"

"Er - Yeah, I suppose -" stammered Harry, carefully glancing at Cedric, who fortunately got the message.

"We won't be flying for a while," said Cedric, Harry saw the disappointment on Krum's face before Cedric changed into a warmer tone, "But it's only for the weather. We'll probably get back to it in February, are you interested?"

"Vy not?" grinned Krum, before shaking Harry and Cedric's hands and walking away with Susan. Harry had a faint suspicion that he, too, missed flying.

The girls met Harry and Ron by the Fat Lady's and dragged them to the Room of Requirement despite their protest. Upon entering the room, which took shape of a small office with one fest and four chairs around it, Hermione pushed them all down and slammed the now empty glass bottle onto the desk, looking smug.

"Set free into the wilderness?" asked Harry, lifting a corner of his lips.

"Yeah, 'Mione," Ron caught on, "Not keeping it as a pet, are we?"

Ginny sniggered loudly beside them, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "boys", before sitting up straight and clearing her throat.

"No, Ron," said Hermione pleasantly, "As a matter of fact - I'm not keeping this beetle as a pet, _unlike you_."

"Oi!" protested Ron loudly, "It's not like I _wanted_ Scabbers, is it?"

The room fell silent at the mention of Wormtail. Ginny cleared her throat again warningly, and Hermione quickly put the bottle away.

"Anyways," she said, "Ginny and I made our deals. She can write all she wants about you for the rest of the year, but nothing about your friends. At least no direct targets. Then for the next three years she'll be on our command, writing for _The Quibbler_ whenever we require her to, and nothing else."

"I never thought that cow could take such complex orders," mused Harry, "Did you resort to Bat-Bogey to get the deal?"

"Nope," Ginny shook her head happily, "No need. Hermione's blackmail was more than enough."

"Blimey, Hermione," said Ron, looking impressed, "Never knew you had it in you."

"Always a tone of surprise," said Hermione dryly.

Ginny moved closer to Harry and whispered in his ears, "And Draco doesn't believe we are good actors."

Harry snorted loudly. Ron and Hermione, who were slowly moving towards each other, quickly broke apart and lead them back to the Gryffindor Tower. Harry and Ginny followed, grinning and shaking their heads.

* * *

The quietness in the dormitory suddenly splashed Harry's mind like a jet of icy water, and he now lay awake in his four-poster bed, unable to shut his mind despite his body's protests. Moments like this had gotten better over the years, and for some reason, tonight was one of the worst ones he'd had in more than a year.

Perhaps it was the stillness, or maybe the peacefulness that triggered his mind. He was reminded of their year on the run, and how he had missed the tranquil nights in the dormitory. Then, he reminded himself, those nights were approaching to an end soon. With the War just around the corner, this very room was going to witness countless struggles of his and his friends'. He recalled the argument with Seamus at the beginning of his fifth year - that was the first. There were restless nights haunted by nightmares and visions, Ron staying up with him at night, and by January, Neville would get his own share after hearing the massive break-out of Azkaban. In their sixth year, although there were no more arguments, the boys frequently stayed up, discussing news and musing to themselves. Harry, especially, would lay awake, not unlike tonight, and brood until exhaustion had gotten the better of him. Then Dumbledore died, and fear was added into one of the ever-lasting moods in the dormitory. It felt empty, according to Neville, and neither he nor Seamus could stare at the three empty beds without feeling excruciating pain during their seventh year. Outside the castle, in a tent somewhere in the country, Harry, Ron and Hermione took turns to sleep, and would wake up with the tiniest movement outside. And when they finally returned, the castle was in ruins within 12 hours, and the dormitory, although relatively unscathed, gradually became a place they all avoided. None would go up for a rest unless they felt absolutely drained, and would flee down the moment they were awake. It simply wasn't the same anymore.

His eyelids were struggling. He closed them effortlessly, cherishing the soon-to-end peace. His mind drifted to Christmases. Then it hit him. They'd never had a Christmas with the entire Weasley family before. He and Ron had never spent Christmas at the Burrow before their fifth year, and Percy had already walked out by then. The short visit with Scrimgeour in their sixth year didn't count as he wasn't a part of the family celebration. Then it was the one Christmas he spent with Hermione, in Godric's Hollow, with Ron staying at the Shell Cottage and the rest of the Weasleys waiting for them at the Burrow. The next Christmas was more festive than previous ones, they even invited Andromeda and Little Teddy, but the fact that Fred's shadow followed everyone around the house. It was a quiet dinner, and everyone returned to their rooms soon afterwards. And as many times as he promised himself not to let this happen again, Harry feared. What if Fred was destined to die before things got better? What if Percy walked out and never came back because the War was never as bad? What if, instead of Fred and Percy, it was Ron, or Ginny, or Hermione, or himself that couldn't make it out? What if more than one member of the family were taken away early? What if they were like Neville's parents, permanently damaged and confined in a hospital room? Harry couldn't help but shudder at the thought.

 _There are ways to prevent it_ , he told himself firmly, _we can do this_. But did he really believe it? He felt the same disquietness that had haunted him while on the run. Countless _what ifs_ collided in his mind, making it explode with fear and anxiety. And despite what they told him, despite how hard he tried to convince himself, he found himself doubting more and more. He did believe it, when he first came back, when they were just spreading the blueprint. Every plan seemed convincingly operative. But as time went on and he relived his own life knowing the hardships ahead, he started losing his faith. It seemed, no matter how hard he tried, history would always find a way to repeat itself. Quirrell died despite his efforts to keep him alive, the Basilisk still bit him down in the Chamber, and regardless of all his precautions, his broom just had to be jinxed. He couldn't bring himself to speculate what would happen next. The endless possibilities for the inevitables were simply too much to bear. It just couldn't…


	38. 38 Friends and Foe

38: Friends and Foe

 _Wotcher Harry,_

 _How could you little bugger not tell me anything about the Yule Ball? The fact that you_ actually _went with Ginny and that you had a fight later? I swear you'll be the drama King of Hogwarts before long!_

 _Back to the point. Kingsley and I submitted our quarterly report on Sirius, and they decided to call for a closed hearing on your disastrous trip to Godric's Hollow. They still think he put your name in and Remus was aiding him. Well, what can I say? Fudge is really being an idiot recently, and that Lucius Malfoy doesn't help! We can get away this time with his Trace, but I can't shake off a bad feeling about all this._

 _On the good side, Mum invited Sirius and Remus for tea on Boxing Day. They were both doing well. Molly took it up herself to feed them at least three nights per week and it helped Remus out a lot. They had fun talking about the good old times, a big part of which included silly stories of me when Sirius babysat me. It was annoying but at the same time amusing._

 _Still no word on Bertha Jorkins. You don't need to ask every time you write - makes you sound like Scrimgeour. I'll tell you when I have news._

 _Tell Mad-Eye I say hi using your most creative method, please?_

 _Tonks._

* * *

 _Tonks,_

 _Thank you for trying to get Sirius off. I really appreciate your efforts. I can't wait till they clear him of all charges. And I really need to thank Mrs Weasley for taking care of them. A thank you to you and your mum, too, for including them._

 _I understand your feeling. Something is definitely going on behind the surface. I've heard something funny by accident. Karkaroff was going on about something getting "clearer and clearer… For months", and he sounded really scared. Snape knew what he was talking about but was still calm enough to make fun of him. We asked Draco about it (he's Lucius' son), and he thinks they were talking about the Dark Mark. He said he saw a tattoo-like scar on his father's left forearm once and it looked startlingly like the Dark Mark. And then there is my scar hurting. I can feel Riddle's getting excited and impatient, sometimes even displeased. But I haven't been able to see anything yet. I guess I can only see when he kills?_

 _About the Yule Ball… Yes, I went with Ginny, and I don't regret the choice. We had fun together, and we certainly did not fight. That Skeeter cow has been on me for a while now. Most of the stuff was made-up but there are occasional truths, like Ginny and I going to the Yule Ball together. Let's just say it's an arrangement within our little group: we have two boys and two girls who are comfortable with each other, and Ron and Ginny are siblings. Therefore, I went with her, and Ron went with Hermione. There's nothing more to it._

 _I won't ask about Bertha Jorkins, then. But please do let me know of any news._

 _I have the perfect plan to say_ hi _to Mad-Eye for you, don't worry._

 _Harry._

* * *

The Winter term started with a fast pace. The Rita Skeeter article about his imaginary fight with Ginny sent them both into the not-so-friendly spotlight again. It was only the beginning of January and Ginny had already threatened 57 different people with her infamous Bat-Bogey hex, and 3 of them actually got it. Harry, on the other hand, continued with his daily routine as if nothing had happened. And even though not so many wore the _Support Cedric Diggory_ badge anymore, Harry, Ron and Hermione proudly wore it everyday.

Their Seekers Challenge with Viktor was so far the most exciting one. At first, all four Hogwarts Seekers were determined to snatch the Snitch from under Viktor's nose, but out of the five tries, only Harry had succeeded once, and it was more luck than skill. In the end, they decided to abandon the competitiveness and practice some moves. Viktor, having trained with the Bulgarian National Team, was kind enough to make corrections and offer some advice on when to use them. The three champions stayed afterwards and had a brief discussion on the Second Task. It was then Harry realized that none of the other champions struggled with how they could survive under water like he did. After all, the Bubble-Air Charm was only taught at the end of the fifth year and Viktor's partial transfiguration was seventh year material.

Harry found Susan and Neville in the library after returning to the castle. He only planned on dropping in briefly, but the moment he greeted them, he was pulled down into a chair.

"I heard you figured out the second task?" asked Susan.

Harry nodded silently, while casting a few _Muffliato_ s around them. He couldn't afford Crouch overhearing them.

"What is it?" pressed Susan in a hushed voice.

"Rescue mission under the Black Lake," said Harry with a straight face.

"And?"

"And nothing," Harry was getting annoyed. He didn't want them to get involved in this, "I'm not supposed to use outside help."

"Sod off, Harry!" said Neville, "You are an idiot if you don't ask for help! I bet Maxime and Karkaroff are tipping their champions off all the time!"

"Well, I guess I _am_ an idiot, then," said Harry, amused, "And Moody said the same thing."

"Well then," scoffed Susan, "Don't be the toothpaste now. Tell us, what's the problem?"

"I need to survive under the water for about an hour," sighed Harry, "But optimistically it should allow me to have as much or as little time as I need."

"Gillyweed gives you an hour," mused Neville, "But it's only about an hour… It's not precise or controllable... Unless you can stand breathing on gills if you come up early."

"No, thanks," said Harry, putting on a mock terrified face, "But good thinking. I think I'll use it when nothing else comes up."

"Yeah," said Neville, "Yeah, I guess it makes sense. Besides, I don't even know where to get it. It's really rare here."

"Thank you, Neville," smiled Harry, "We'll figure it out when it comes down to it."

They spent another hour together, before heading to dinner. Harry sat down beside Ginny and across Ron and Hermione, while Neville followed Susan to the Hufflepuff table.

"You got the instructions?" asked Hermione as Harry helped himself with some chicken wings.

"Wrote everything down," Harry patted one of his pockets where an important piece of parchment rested, "You got the You-Know-What?"

Hermione nodded and lifted her hand half an inch, revealing her infamous beaded bag.

They finished eating without a word, and hurried off to the Room of Requirement, studying while waiting.

At 10pm sharp, the flames in the firework turned green and Remus and Sirius stumbled out a second later. Harry walked up to them and handed Remus the parchment. The two adults read it in silence, eyes narrowing with the first half and widening with the second.

"Questions?" asked Harry quietly when they finished reading.

"Just one," said Remus, "We don't have -"

"Here," said Hermione, with half of her arm in the bag, "Hair's already in. That's enough for five hours," she said, digging out a neat package and a flask full of golden liquid and handing it to them.

They spent the next five minute to catch up. Finally, when Draco and Astoria came in, the two adults stepped back into the fireplace and disappeared.

"Very well," said Draco, "Potter, you start with me today."

Harry stood up and waited in front of him, but there was no curse throwing at him. He looked up in bewilderment while Draco looked exasperated.

"You are casting it on me, Potter," sighed Draco, as if the message couldn't be more clear.

"Wha - Why?" asked Harry, feeling stupid.

"You should be getting better," explained Astoria, "But they are getting better at the same time. Draco's can test your progress."

"Right," said Harry, raising his wand while working up his mind, " _Imperio_."

A familiar sensation entered his fingertips, and Draco's eyes suddenly dazed. _Jump to the other end of the room._ He ordered. Then he felt the twist in his fingers as the Curse was being resisted. He doubled his concentration and ordered again. _Jump to t-_

The lingering sensation snapped, and Draco's eyes became clear again.

"Not bad," commented Draco, "Still weak. Remember to _enjoy_ your control."

So they went on, Harry cast the Imperius curse over and over again as Ron, Ginny and Hermione took turn to resist it. They stopped at a quarter past eleven, when Draco started Imperiusing him repetitively.

* * *

That night was the start of a series of pre-Second Task manipulations. From then on, Harry paid close attention on the Marauder's Map every night, wishing to find a pattern on when Crouch usually visited Snape's office. However, for the following two and a half weeks, Harry had no luck. Crouch only showed up in his office once, and Harry suspected it was the same date as the last time.

However much he wanted, he couldn't spend his entire life monitoring the Map. Neville and Susan ha gotten more and more irritating in "helping" him to find a plan. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were also spending time in the library, pretending to do research with them. Harry went to McGonagall and got a permission to the Restricted Area, and spent a whole of twelve hours in it, claiming he was looking up spells. In fact, he was using all those hours picturing their next moves.

Lady Luck showed herself three days before the task. Crouch left his own office at half to midnight and was clearly heading towards Snape's personal storage. Harry jumped up quietly, put on his Invisibility Cloak, and started wandering around the castle, and deliberately sank into a step on the staircase he was heading towards and letting the Map settle down three steps from him. He barely had time to act trapped when Crouch appeared from the corner.

"Nice cloak, Potter," grinned Crouch.

Harry opened his mouth in surprise, then closed it, then opened it again. "You can see me?" he asked, sounding intimidated.

"'Course I can see you, laddie," said Crouch pointing at his magical eye, "Useful eye, it is."

"Er - Professor," he asked, "d'you think you could help me -"

Crouch took hold of Harry's arms and pulled him up roughly. Harry then bent down to reach for the map and shoving it into his pocket, he could feel Crouch's magical eye on it suspiciously.

"What is this thing?" asked Crouch.

"Map of Hogwarts," said Harry, "Shows everyone walking around -"

"May I have a look?"

Harry pretended to be taken aback at his sudden interest, and handed it over reluctantly. Crouch examined it with his magical eye going haywire.

"Merlin's beard," he whispered, Harry could detect a trace of panic, "This… this is some map, Potter!"

"Yeah… It's quite useful," said Harry, pretending to be deep in thought, "Professor, have you seen Mr Crouch?"

"Crouch?" he said, his normal eye narrowing slightly, "Why?"

"I saw him around here just a few minutes before," said Harry, "What is he doing here if he's ill?"

"Interesting, very interesting…" Crouch's voice eased a bit, "But I would think you already have a theory…"

"I don't know," muttered Harry, "He may just be desperate, right? I mean, odd stuff's been happening… The Dark Mark and the Death Eaters at the World Cup, Bertha Jorkins, my name coming out of the Goblet of Fire… I heard he hates the Dark Arts with his guts."

"Very sharp, Potter," he said, "Crouch could be thinking along those lines. Very possible… And with the rumours of Rita Skeeter, it's making a lot of people nervous, I reckon." A grim smile twisted his lopsided mouth, "Oh if there's one thing I hate," he muttered quietly to himself, "it's a Death Eater who walked free…"

 _Like you_ , thought Harry resentfully, _what a hypocrite_.

"And now I want to ask _you_ a question, Potter," said Crouch in a more business like tone, "Can I borrow this?"

"Huh?" started Harry, "Yeah, okay."

"Good boy," growled Crouch, "I can make good use of this… this might be _exactly_ what I've been looking for… Right, bed, Potter, come on, now…"

They started making their way upstairs in silence, until Harry broke it.

"Professor," he waited till Crouch gave a noncommittal grunt, "Do you think Voldemort's behind this… Like he's getting stronger?"

He let out a relieved sigh as the Hippogriff was out of the room. Crouch stopped suddenly, eyeing him curiously. Harry felt it better to wait for an answer.

"It is possible," said Crouch, who was looking pensive, "Is it why you are out tonight?"

Harry nodded quickly.

"That's some good deduction you've go there, Potter," said Crouch, "But I wouldn't dwell on it. The Dark Lord isn't barging in the castle any time soon, and we've got no means to control him. Better focus on the Second Task."

Crouch resumed walking, Harry followed him to his office, and had their talk about his potential in becoming an Auror. Harry appreciated the irony silently as he walked back to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

"How can I be so _stupid_!" Neville slammed his book onto the table as he sat down for breakfast the day before the Second Task, "There's gillyweed in Snape's office!"

"Shhhhhhhh", shushed Harry as he threw a nervous glance to the Staff Table, "You can't steal from Snape directly. Draco said he suspects us for stealing from his personal stores, whatever that means."

"But what do we do?" asked Neville in a much quieter voice, "It's still the best plan we've got!"

"Not anymore," smirked Harry, "You'll know tomorrow. Besides, if my plan doesn't work, I can always ask Dobby to steal for me. Snape'll never find out."

"The house elf who visited you on Christmas?" Harry nodded, his eyes full of mirth, "Blimey, Harry!" Neville looked both impressed and intimidated by his plan, "Did I ever tell you you are just as sneaky as the Slytherins?"

Harry laughed. "Did I ever tell you the Sorting Hat spent five minutes trying to convince me to go to Slytherin?"

"Right," said Neville, "And you're too stubbornly noble to not be in Gryffindor."

"Exactly," said Harry, turning back to his breakfast.

For some reason, it was still Ron who was taken away for hostage after dinner that night. Harry, Ginny and Hermione headed to the Room of Requirement at ten to eight, while listing why Ginny wasn't chosen. To tell the truth, Harry was grateful that he and Ginny's relationship was not so obvious yet. He wondered if it would be a different story next year.

Remus and Sirius dropped in at eight carrying a large package. Harry smiled as they opened it, taking out items one by one. It was a complete set of muggle scuba diving equipment.

"How did it go?" asked Hermione as Remus took out a compass.

"Amusing," said Sirius, "That was a brilliant idea you had. By the way, Harry, you need more muscles."

Harry blushed at Sirius' teasing, who turned back to Hermione, "Cornwall's a good town… How did you know it so well?"

"Bill lived there," Ginny answered for her, before throwing the suit at him, "Go on, try it on."

"Er - D'you mind?" Harry felt his neck was turning red, too.

Hermione rolled his eyes. "It's not like we haven't seen it all before -" he ignored Remus and Sirius' appalled looks, "And Harry, you're in the _Room of Requirement_."

"Right," said Harry, before asking for a place to change. Before he went behind the curtains, he shouted at the others, "You've never seen the fourteen-year-old me!"

Harry listened uncomfortably as Remus decided to ask, "What does that suppose to mean?"

"Easy, Remus," said Hermione briskly, "Like Sirius, I impersonated Harry just before he turned seventeen, and Ginny, well, she shared a bedroom with Harry for a few months after the War."

Sirius yelped loudly.

"Really, Sirius, there's no need," Ginny protested, "It was just to keep each other company at night, so that we don't wake up the rest of the family screaming. Nothing happened."

Harry swore he heard Sirius mutter "Convincing" just as he finally figured out how to put himself into the suit. He put it on quickly and walked out to embrace a new round of embarrassment.

"That definitely fits," said Hermione. Sirius threw her a funny look.

"Hmmmmm," said Ginny, eying his tightly wrapped body, "You look like a professional."

His face felt hot again. Sirius was trying his best not to laugh, and Remus picked up the rest of the set, looking amused.

"Let's figure this out, shall we?" he said in a mild, happy voice.

It took them almost two hours to make sure Harry knew how to use everything. Finally, at ten, Harry changed back into his robes, Hermione put the equipments into her beaded bag, and the two Marauders went back to their place, promising to come back the next day at 8 and Sunday at nine am. Ginny and Hermione turned to Harry and started fussing over him.

"I'm okay," he protested, "I can tell her -"

"You can go to bed," commanded Hermione, "It'll be an early morning."

Defeated, Harry accepted their reasoning. He opened his mouth to make sure they knew what to do, before being shooed away by Ginny.

"Fleur will be pacing in her private room at 11pm, we know it because she told us once you and I visited her and Bill," she said in exasperation, "I will send my Patronus to tell her that the spell for Grindylows is _Relashio_ and the key is their claws. Astoria will wipe off the memory of the Patronus some time after the Task tomorrow. We got this, noble git. Now scoot and let the girls take care of the delicate details."

Shaking his head, Harry walked out of the room.

* * *

To say his appearance the next day surprised many people was a true understatement. The majority of the school was oblivious of the Muggle world, thus was staring at him with their mouths open. A few even went out of their way to insult his eccentric outfit. The rest of the school, the part who had Muggle connections, clearly wasn't expecting his move either. However, instead of confusion, they looked at him appraisingly. Just before they were called in front of the judges, Harry saw the Creevey brothers talking excitedly to each other, pointing at his oxygen bottle and artificial webs. Harry grinned at them when they realized his stares, and received some over-enthusiastic waves.

The adults all had amusing reactions to his plan. Karkaroff and Crouch looked indignant, Percy looked curious, Bagman looked like he was ready to hug him. Madame Maxime was doing a very bad job hiding her shock, Hagrid beamed at him with pride, and McGonagall had a small, approving smile on her face. Harry met Dumbledore's eyes briefly, and smiled brightly at the mirth and twinkles behind those sharp, blue eyes.

The whistle was blown at exactly 9:30. Harry walked into the icy water, and shivered as he stepped deeper into the lake. He look out his wand and cast a Warming Charm. The effect was instant, as Harry put on the goggles and mask right away and sped up. He turned on the valve when the water was almost at his chest, and dive down.

It wasn't hard to find the village. Having found it once, he knew exactly where it was, and was able to find it with the help of the compass. Still, it took him about half an hour to reach the hostages.

It was almost the same. The only difference was Viktor's hostage. Harry half expected some other relative of his, but it was Susan. He spared a second to ponder over this, before cutting off Ron with Sirius' knife. He checked his now Waterproofed watch, there were only about twenty minutes left, and he couldn't leave without making sure Fleur got here - or not. His choice was clear.

He gently tilted Ron's sleeping body until it was flat and reached below him, before swimming hard upwards a few feet. Then, with all the force he could exert, he pushed him upwards, and dropped himself back down to wait… The merpeople stared at him curiously as he stood there, watching Ron rising towards the surface of the lake.

Cedric came ten minutes later, taking away Cho. Harry lent Krum his knife to help him free Susan, yet Fleur was again late.

The hand on his watch pointed at eleven. The hopes of Fleur coming was next to zero. Harry sighed, before cutting off the rope under her. The mermen closed in on them, trying to prevent him from taking her. Harry raised his wand threateningly and told them to back off.

The merpeople scattered away at his count, and he seized Gabrielle and pulled her upwards as fast as he could. It was much easier with only one hostage, and it took him a little less than ten minutes to the surface with the mermen surrounding them. At last, Gabrielle woke up with a gasp. Harry took a second to adjust their positions before swimming to a frantic Fleur at the edge. Ron, too, was making his way towards them, but was held back by an adamant Percy.

"Harry, well done!" cried Hermione, rushing down towards them as Harry finally stepped on the ground, "Using Muggle common sense - that was amazing!"

"Yeah, mate, that was brilliant!" said Ron, finally free from Percy's arms.

Harry grinned at them as Madam Pomfrey tipped a dose of Pepperup down his throat. Susan and Neville were making their way to him, too.

"That's the best idea I've seen!" exclaimed Susan excitedly, before turning back to Viktor.

"You're always full of surprises, mate!" Neville's clapped him on his back, "You really scared us when Ron floated up on his own, we thought you were attacked or something - And the scuba diving? Hermione told us all about it! How did you find all the stuff, though?"

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Karkaroff eying him suspiciously. "I found it all by myself, of course," said Harry, raising his voice, "and I'll show you how later. Hogwarts has a lot to offer."

"D'you think it's wise?" whispered Ron.

"Can't hurt," muttered Harry.

Neville stared at him curiously before they were interrupted by Fleur thanking him for saving Gabrielle. Once again, Harry couldn't bring himself to say that her sister was in fact, safe.

The scores were soon announced. From what Harry could gather, Fleur either didn't listen to the Patronus message, or was overwhelmed by the Grindylows. He suddenly felt a surge of gratitude towards Remus.

"Harry Potter employed Muggle contraptions and theories to great effect," Harry focused at his name, "And was the first to reach and rescue his hostage. Even though he failed to show up with his hostage, and returned well outside the time limit, the Merchieftainess informs us that the delay to his return was due to his determination to return all hostages to safety, not merely his own..."

He exchanged a grin with Ron and Hermione before they all looked away to different directions.

"Most of the judges feel that this shows moral fibre and merits full marks. However… Mr Potter's score is forty-five points."

Harry caught Ginny's eyes from the crowd. They stared at each other for a second before he chuckled at her mouthed words, "noble prat."

* * *

The next Rita Skeeter article came out a week later claiming that Harry had little magical knowledge and was forced to steal a set of Muggle "diding equipments" to complete the task. Harry didn't care at all. For all he cared, he got his point across, and managed to stay alive. And that was enough.

He dragged Neville to the Room of Requirement after Rita's article was published, and the two of them had fun testing the room's abilities.

"Harry," asked Neville after he demanded for a bucket, "Why isn't the room working?"

"I dunno," said Harry, his mind racing, "Maybe because we don't actually need it?"

"Makes sense," mumbled Neville, "I _am_ running short on soap, though."

A bar of soap appeared on a desk beside them.

"Wow," said Neville weakly, "This room is brilliant!"

"Of course," Harry grinned, "It's the best Hogwarts has to offer."


	39. 39 The Maze Runner

39: The Maze Runner

Harry became more and more restless as the time for the Third Task approached. He and the Team spent night after night planning ever since the Second Task, occasionally receiving help from Sirius and Remus, yet the old feeling of every single thing could go wrong haunted him. Sleeping through the night was getting harder, thus he put a Silencing Charm on his bed to prevent waking up the others. And of course, when being asked, he would always blame everything on his scar publicly. He secretly hoped Rita could hold back until the Third Task to tell the rest of the world this piece of information.

It was finally the end of May. As he headed down the the Quidditch pitch with Cedric, he could hear his mind screaming at him. He really, really needed to stop revising their plans… It wasn't even as complicated as the end of last year, yet the price of a failed mission had never been so high…

"What've they done to it?" Cedirc's indignant cry effectively stopped Harry's mental struggles.

"They're hedges!" said Harry, trying his best to focus on the half-grown maze.

Bagman explained the Third Task as the maze before dismissing them. Harry called Viktor back.

"Mind walking with me?" asked Harry, "I've got to ask you something," he saw Cedric eyeing them curiously, "in private."

"Okay," said Viktor, bemused.

Harry lead them to the clearing not so far away from the Beauxbatons carriage before asking, "So… You and Susan, is it serious?"

The look on Viktor's face told him the answer.

"Okay then," said Harry, "I just have to be sure… You know we're good friends…"

"She doesn't seem so - keen on me, though," said Viktor, frowning.

"She's fifteen, Viktor," sighed Harry, "I don't know what to tell you - she's definitely fond of you, but knowing her, I think she'd like something quiet and simple."

"Like you and I then," Viktor let out a small smile.

"Like you and I," Harry repeated, "Listen, I know you have a ca -"

Someone was moving in the woods behind them. Harry immediately turned around and pointed his wand at the origin of the noise.

"Vot is it?"

"Dunno," mumbled Harry, "Better have your wand ready."

They slowly walked around the trees and saw Barty Crouch Sr muttering to a tree.

"Vosn't he a judge?" said Viktor, staring at Crouch Sr, "Isn't he vith your Ministry?"

Harry nodded grimly before approaching him slowly and carefully.

"Mr Crouch?" he asked loudly, cautious at his distance, "Are you all right?"

There was no response. Harry met Viktor's puzzled eyes.

"Something's wrong," he told him, "We'd better get someone -"

"Dumbledore!" gasped Crouch Sr, seizing Harry's robes and dragging him closer, "I need… see… Dumbledore…"

"Okay," said Harry, "if you want, Mr Crouch, we can go up to the -"

"I've done… Stupid… Thing…" Crouch Sr squeezed, Harry saw into his eyes and could see he was resisting the Imperius, "Must… tell… Dumbledore…"

"Please let me go," said Harry, "I'll take you to Dumbledore.

Crouch focused on Harry, terrified.

"Who… You?" he whispered.

"Harry Potter," said Harry simply, not wanting to waste time.

"Warn… Dumbledore…" Harry could see Crouch doubled his effort at his name, "I… escaped… must see… Dumbledore… My fault… My son… My fault… Bertha… dead… the Dark Lord… stronger… All my fault…"

"I'll take you to Dumbledore if you let me go, Mr Crouch," said Harry, trying his best to pull himself free. Crouch Sr finally let go.

" _Stupefy_!" Harry roared.

"Vot the -"

"Easier to take with us," explained Harry, " _Wingardium Leviosa_."

Crouch's body rose in mid air and, under Harry's instruction, floated before them.

"You know," said Viktor as they headed towards the castle, "You do make the simplest spell vork vonders."

"Nice phrase, Viktor," smiled Harry.

Someone crashed into Harry in the Entrance Hall. With a loud _thud_ , Crouch Sr's body dropped to the ground as Harry flew into a nearby wall.

"I'm sorry…" apologized the person, "I'm so sorry… Harry?"

Harry took a look at his perpetrator, "Astoria?"

"Thank god it's you," Astoria said quickly, as if fearing for something, "Can't get into trouble with upper year Gryffindors… Sorry…"

"No matter," Harry waved a hand, "We found Mr Crouch in the forest, he's mad… We're taking him to Dumbledore… Give me a hand?"

"Sure," breathed Astoria, "Levitation?"

Harry nodded.

"I can help," said Viktor, "On three? One - two - three - _Wingardium Leviosa._ "

Once again, Crouch Sr rose into the air and floated in front of them. They hurried to Dumbledore's office. As they were climbing the stairs, Harry felt one of their Charms wearing off - Astoria moved on to _Obliviate_ Crouch Sr - and doubled his concentration to cover his Team. A second later, the weight lightened. Harry gave her a hidden thumb-up.

"Sherbet lemon!" Harry blurted the first sweet he could think of, "Lemon drop! Cauldron cakes! Choco-"

"Potter, what are you doing?" bellowing, Snape emerged from a corner.

"Taking Mr Crouch to Dumbledore, sir," said Harry politely, pointing at the body beyond him.

"What are you -"

"He's mad," interrupted Harry urgently, "He kept going on about his son, Bertha Jorkins, Voldemort and warning Dumbledore - we found him in the forest and it's the only way we can take him into the castle! We don't know what's wrong with him but -"

"Is there a problem?" Dumbledore stood behind Snape, looking at Snape and the three students before noticing the floating body, "I see there _is_ a problem."

"Mr Crouch," he explained again, pleading, "Please, Professor, we met him in the forest and he wants to warn you… He mentioned his son… Bertha Jorkins… Voldemort, getting stronger… And he thinks it's his fault… He's not right. We had to Stun him and Levitate him -"

"Indeed," said Dumbledore, stepping into the corridor, looking grim, "We'll take him to the Hospital Wing."

Crouch Junior entered the Hospital Wing just as they lay the body down. Crouch Sr seemed to have lost his ability to produce speech upon waking up. After several futile attempts, the five escort was ushered out of the Hospital Wing by a hectic Madam Pomfrey. Dumbledore sighed heavily before leading them out.

"Professor," called Harry before he could go too far, "Mr Crouch's son was a Death Eater, right?"

"Why, Harry," Dumbledore turned around, studying him, "You are right."

He refused to meet Dumbledore's eyes, "And if he knows where Mr Crouch is - If he sneaks into the castle - what would he do?"

"Barty Crouch does seem like he holds vital information, Headmaster," said Snape, eyeing him thoughtfully. Harry was careful not to meet any of their eyes, and was determined not to look at Crouch Jr, "And if Crouch Junior is alive, we do need to procure security measures."

"Naturally, Severus," said Dumbledore lightly, "And I would like your input in this - Harry, Mr Krum, Miss Greengrass, I suggest you go back to your Common Rooms. Do take extra precaution, Mr Krum, the ground is not safe tonight."

They quickly turned around and headed out. Viktor was the first to speak after they turned a corner.

"Harry," he said, "How vos you able to think all that?"

Harry shook his head, "You don't know, Viktor… But when you're chased after by a maniac year after year, the rest of the world cease to exist."

"I'm sorry -"

"Don't be," Harry waved a hand, "It's just my dear life. I don't regret it."

They met one of the Durmstrang students in the Entrance Hall and bid Viktor a good night, before hurrying back to the Room of Requirement for more planning.

* * *

The next month was spent between planning, training, and studying. Harry, Ron and Hermione practiced spells all day, eventually earning themselves McGonagall's classroom at lunchtime. Every night, after dinner, they disappeared into the Room of Requirement. The first thing, strangely, was to finish their homework together. Then they'd spend an hour on the Imperius Curse, two more on fine tuning the Third Task, and the rest on Advanced Defence. None of them went back to their Common Rooms before midnight.

Harry's scar hurt again during the last week of classes. He was sitting in the Muggle Studies classroom when a sharp, burning pain shot through his scar. He gasped loudly before succumbing into Riddle's mind…

He was again flying into the window, carrying Crouch Jr's message… There she was, Nagini, stirring inside a chair… Wormtail, too, was there… He was cowering, shaking…

"You are in luck, Wormtail," came Riddle's cold, high-pitched voice, "You are very fortunate indeed. Your blunder has not ruined everything. He's been _Obliviated_."

Wormtail gasped on the floor, still cowering.

"Our source," Riddle said again, "claimed an ally had done it… He intended to kill him, but no, his plan was disrupted by one _Harry Potter_ … But this is equally as good…

"Nagini," the man called, "You are out of luck. I will not be feeding Wormtail to you, after all… But never mind, never mind… Harry Potter will be yours to enjoy…"

"Harry! _Harry!_ C'mon, mate!" Someone was slapping his face.

He opened his eyes. He was lying on the floor panting, the pain in his scar was peaking - Wormtail was _Crucio_ ed - Ron's bright, blue eyes looked over him with worries. Harry looked around, the whole class was staring at them.

"You all right?" asked Ron.

"He knows," he whispered, before making his way up, "I - I need to see Dumbledore."

"Mr Potter," Professor Burbage called, "You need to go to the Hospital Wing - Mr Weasley, could you kindly escort him?"

They left the classroom in silence. Ron holding Harry by the arm as he was still shaking.

"What was it?" said Ron the moment they were in the empty corridor.

"Torturing Wormtail," said Harry, "Crouch told him someone else wiped his memories. Also said I stopped him from killing him."

"You're not in trouble, are you?" Ron looked horrified by the news.

"Don't think so," murmured Harry, "Other than the fact that he wants to kill me more… No."

Ron sighed as the approached the gargoyle, "Why? Why has that little twit got to tell the truth…"

"Cockroach Cluster," said Harry numbly, remembering the last time. The gargoyle jumped aside and let them onto the hidden staircase.

"But Albus," came McGonagall's sharp voice, "There's definitely something -"

Harry knocked on the door gently. The voice stopped abruptly, before McGonagall opened the door.

"Potter, Weasley," she said, looking pale at their faces "Is everything all right?"

"We need to talk to Professor Dumbledore," Harry explained quickly, peeking over McGonagall to see Dumbledore over his pensieve. McGonagall stepped aside to let them in. Harry briefly explained the vision.

"I see," said Dumbledore quietly, "Minerva, would you mind escorting Mr Weasley back to his class, please?"

They spent the next few minutes discussing Harry's scar. Harry had a suspicion that Dumbledore was being completely honest with him so far, even though he had already suspected the existence of the Horcruxes.

"Professor," Harry pointed at the Penseive after a long pause, "What is that?"

"A Pensieve, Harry," explained Dumbledore, walking up to add more memories, "Useful device, indeed. Helps us to store away thoughts and memories, and watch them when we want it."

"You mean, that's your thoughts?"

"Certainly," said Dumbledore, pulling out another memory and tapping the edge of the Pensieve with his wand. Snape's face spoke in an echoed voice.

"It's coming back… Karkaroff's too.. stronger and clearer than ever…"

"A connection I could have made without assistance," Dumbledore sighed, "but never mind." He then immersed himself into pacing and adding memories.

"Professor?" asked Harry hesitantly.

Dumbledore stopped and looked at Harry.

"My apologies," he said quietly.

"D'you - D'you reckon Riddle's getting stronger?"

Dumbledore expressed his suspicions before the room fell into silence again.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"What do we do if - when he comes back?"

"We fight," said Dumbledore simply, suddenly looking grim, "I would not lie to you. But when Tom regains his power, the only choice we'll have left is to fight."

His face softened at Harry's expression, "It doesn't do to mull over things we have no control of, Harry," he looked at him over his half-moon spectacles, "We can prepare ourselves for it, but there is only one way to face it."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry stood up, not wanting to reveal any more of his knowledge. He walked over to the door.

"And Harry -"

He looked back, Dumbledore was still standing over the Pensieve. He stared at him for a moment, and then said, "Good luck with the third task."

On his way back to the Common Room, Harry wondered why he heard McGonagall instead of Crouch and Fudge. The answer, however, was right there once he thought about it: Obliviation was very different from disappearance. The letter was sent a few days late - Crouch had to wait till Crouch Sr's mind was clear enough to talk - and thus he had the vision on a different day. Besides, there was no obvious violence, thus no reason for Fudge and Dumbledore to debate over Maxime's innocence.

* * *

 _Harry,_

 _I heard about Crouch - weird how everything happens to you, eh? Anyways, it made people panic: Who would even dare to Imperius and Obliviate such a high ranking Ministry official?_

 _Anyways, this is not the time to talk about my work. I hope this gets to you in time for the Third Task:_

 _Do watch out for Viktor Krum. I know you are friendly to each other, but Karkaroff may not be, and even if he's too much of a coward to be a Death Eater, it doesn't mean he wouldn't do anything to win._

 _Tag along with Cedric if you can. I know you're good, but he's much older. You two make a good team together, especially if Karkaroff tries to sabotage you._

 _And as much as I hate to say this,_ Constant Vigilance _. Whatever's in that maze must be either dangerous or sneaky, or both. You don't want to be attacked. Take some essence of Dittany with you just in case._

 _And at the very last, GOOD LUCK. You'll need it._

 _I still have faith in you, kid._

 _Tonks_

* * *

Rita's article met them on the morning of the Third Task. It was essentially the same one, with minor differences here or there. Harry and Ron had fun commentating while Ginny read it out loud enigmatically, earning amused yet exasperated looks from Hermione.

"It is possible… that Potter's brain was affected by the attack inflicted upon him by You-Know-Who -"

Harry choked on his pumpkin juice.

"What?" coughing, he choked out his words while suppressing more laughter, "It's not like he left a piece of his soul in me, is it?"

"That's just your luck, mate," said Ron, pretending to be disappointed, "I expected the Darkest Wizard in history to preserve his mind in you - Ow 'Mione! What was that for?"

"If you don't mind," scoffed Hermione, "We have an exam in five minutes."

The mirth under Ron's eyes was gone in a second. "Right," he said, picking up his bag, "Let's go then."

The he turned around, "Just so you know, I explained the Ginny thing to mum and Bill and, well, everyone. You're just friends, remember that."

Harry nodded gratefully, "Thanks, good luck."

The rest of the day was spent touring the school with Molly, Bill, Remus and Sirius, and chatting with other champion and their families. Ron, Hermione and Ginny came back from their afternoon exams with armfuls of food.

"C'mon, you need to warm up," said Ron, nodding at Harry.

"What are you doing?" protested Mrs Weasley, "He needs to rest - he can't waste energy."

"It's just a few spells, Mrs Weasley," Harry smiled reassuringly, "It won't tire me out."

He looked at Sirius and Remus for help.

"He'll be okay, Molly," said Remus softly, Sirius was trying his best to hold back his own protest, "I taught Harry - he's more resilient than even some adults."

Reluctantly, Mrs Weasley let them go. Harry mouthed a "Thank you" before following his friends to the Room of Requirement. Draco and Astoria were already there, waiting with their own dinner.

Nobody spoke when they ate. No one, not even Riddle himself, understood the significance of this night as much as they did. The rule was cruel and clear: if they succeeded, they would save a life and be able to plan the rest of their missions with their knowledge; if they failed, not only would they lose a life - or two, the entire timeline would be completely messed up, and there would be no going back. So they ate, silently and solemnly, quietly acknowledging and appreciating the last few hours of the peace.

"Okay," Astoria let out a breath as they finished eating, "Even though we've talked about this millions of times, I'll explain my reasons. Harry, in a few minutes, I will use the spell _Obliviate_ to take away a segment of your memory: from the moment Cedric died to when you were asked to duel Riddle. The reason behind this is to make your fear more convincing, and to guarantee the ritual would work. I'll also take away the knowledge of blood protection, for the same reason. I will, upon your return, reverse the spell as soon as possible. Do you fully understand?"

"Yes," said Harry, closing his eyes.

"Focus on something else - on your cousin. Ready? _Obliviate_."

Harry felt the familiar sensation of missing something and not being able to recall what he had missed. He opened his eyes and smiled faintly.

"What's the most important thing that's going to happen tonight?" asked Draco.

"Tom Riddle, or Voldemort will return," said Harry, trying to distance himself from all the emotions.

"And how can he come back?"

Harry frowned. Now that he thought about it, _how could_ Riddle come back? For all he knew, he was fully dependent on Wormtail at the moment.

"Dunno," he answered truthfully, feeling slightly ashamed. However, the rest of the room seemed relieved at his answer and smiled at him. So he smiled back, feeling stupid.

"And remember," said Hermione, her face filled with worry and care, "Your life is your first priority. Keep Cedric alive to your best effort without risking your neck. And whatever happens next, just do your best."

Harry blinked at her, not trusting himself to speak.

" _Expelliarmus_ saved your life twice, it will do the third time," said Ginny, her voice shaking slightly. Harry walked up and hugged her, "Promise me you'll come back," she whispered in his ear.

"I promise," whispered Harry, feeling a strange sense of normalcy. It was as if he was simply going away on a mission, and his girlfriend was seeing him off.

They broke apart when Ron reminded them about the time. Harry turned around and pulled his best mate into a bear hug. He patted Ron's back hardly, and felt Ron's arms wrapping even tighter around him. Then, as if rehearsed, they released each other at the same time, each taking a step back, wearing the same face of determination.

"Take this," Hermione handed him a small flask with a dropper at the top, "Essence of Dittany, as promised."

Harry tucked the flask safely in his inside pocket, before hugging Hermione. Then it was Astoria. And finally, he and Draco turned to each other.

"You are ready," the Pureblood reached out an arm, "Good luck."

Harry grabbed his arm with force, and whispered a sincere "Thank you."

Then the Time Traveller Team walked out of the Room of Requirement as one, joining everyone else in the Great Hall.

* * *

 _Left, right, left, left_ , Harry murmured to himself s he turned the corners. He could have sworn he took his old path - a shaken Cedric and a Boggart-Dementor proved it, but he couldn't help but feeling lost. But again, he got lost last time, too. Finally, he stopped.

" _Point me_." he muttered under his breath. So he was going too far East - he'd got to turn around and turn right at some point.

Then he saw it, the odd golden mist that made him temporarily disoriented. Harry was sure it was some sort of magical barrier, but what, he didn't know. He tested the mist with some of the spells off the Auror Training books.

Fleur screamed. Now that he'd experienced several _Crucio_ s, Harry was sure she had fallen victim of one. _All right_ , he sighed to himself, _one down, two to go_. Harry took a deep breath and decided to step through the mist rather than breaking it.

So he did. The world turned upside down and his feet felt like they were stuck onto the sky. _Move_ , his mind screamed, _just one step_!

It took him a lot of effort to lift his right foot. But the moment it left the sky, everything went back to normal again. Harry fell forward onto his knees, gracefully embracing the solid ground. It took him a while to get used to a world where everything was in its right place, then he stood up, started walking and slowly picking up his pace.

The Skrewt. He knew he was on the right track when he caught the sight of it, but panic still washed him as the creature advanced on him.

" _Impedimenta!_ " he bellowed, " _Stupefy_!"

Two spells bought him the time to use the Four-Point Spell before he had to flee. Quickly, he found a new path, and heard it.

"What are you doing?" Cedric's fear-stricken voice came from behind him. He took a few steps back, "What the hell d'you think you're doing?"

" _Reducto_!" Harry yelled, but the hedge was more resilient than that. He heard Cedric's screams…

" _Reducto_!" he yelled again, this time putting more power into the Curse. A small hole appeared on the hedge, only enough for him to tear through. But that'll do for now. He quickly fought his way to the other side and pointed his wand at Viktor,

" _Expelliarmus_!" Viktor's wand flew out of his way. Harry hurried towards Cedric, who was lying on the ground, panting. Harry felt his heart clenching up tightly into a ball.

"Are you all right?" asked Harry, kneeling beside Cedric, sounding more worried than he'd liked.

"Yeah," panted Cedric. "Yeah… I don't believe it… he crept up -"

But Harry wasn't listening anymore. He saw Viktor picking up his wand out of the corner of his eyes, and suddenly stood up between the two with his wand raised. Then he saw the contorted, pained face of Viktor, only his eyes were unfocused…

"He's Imperiused," muttered Harry, "Someone -" Viktor made a move to bypass him, " _Stupefy!_ "

Viktor dropped onto the ground, unconscious. Harry turned back to Cedric, who had stopped panting by now.

"Here," Harry reached out to him and pulled him up, "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah," said Cedric, still shaking slightly, "Just shaken, that's all."

Under his wand light, Harry saw a blister on Cedric's arm. It must have been from the Skrewts, then. He reached into his robe and took out the flask.

"Here," he handed it to Cedric, "Essence of Dittany, that burn looks way too painful."

Cedric took it gratefully and dabbed it onto his arm. When he returned the flask, he said something Harry would never have dreamed of.

"You want to go together?"

"Huh?" asked Harry, unable to comprehend the question.

"It's only us now," said Cedric, "It's a Hogwarts win no matter what. We can pair up and reach for the cup together. Plus an extra pair of hands can be helpful…"

Harry stared at him, his mind roaring. He was supposed to follow his old route and reach the Cup before Cedric, as the rest of the maze was relatively easy to trace. But he couldn't guarantee his win. By tagging along Cedric, he'd make sure Cedric wouldn't get there before him, but what could he say when they reached the Cup?

"Harry?" Cedric sounded scared.

"Okay," said Harry quietly, "we can go together - just a second." He raised his wand and sent up red sparks. Cedric acquiesced his choice to take the left path, and the two of them walked, shoulder to shoulder, without speaking a word.


	40. 40 Riddle

40\. Riddle

 _("Harry?" Cedric sounded scared._

" _Okay," said Harry quietly, "we can go together - just a second." He raised his wand and sent up red sparks. Cedric acquiesced his choice to take the left path, and the two of them walked, shoulder to shoulder, without speaking a word. )_

Soon enough, they were in front of the Sphinx. Harry greeted her warmly before asking,

"I reckon there's a price for us to get past you?"

"Yes and no," she said, pacing across the pathway, "You answer riddles. There are two of you, so I have two riddles. Answer in your first guess - I let you pass. Answer wrongly - I attack. Remain silent- I will let you walk away unscathed."

Harry looked at Cedric, who, for some reason, looked terrified.

"Cedric?" he asked.

"I don't - I don't like those claws…"

That was something new… "She won't attack unless we get the wrong answer - Do you want to find another path?"

"This is the quickest way," said the Sphinx.

Cedric took a steadying breath and tore his sight away from the claws. "Okay," he said, "Can we hear the riddles?"

The first riddle, as Harry expected, was the same one. He deliberately remained silent, pretending to think, while giving Cedric the opportunity to solve it on his own. It took him longer, Harry thought, but he eventually worked out the right answer without Harry's help. The Sphinx went on to recite her second verse of the night,

 _This is a child, cruel, vile, growing up without his roots,_

 _A student who tries, excels; with an obsession he loots._

 _A name that is not a name, copied from a father,_

 _Always a mystery, in childhood, youth, or of power._

 _One who manipulates, thrives on greed and fear,_

 _Fleeing from Death, somewhere a villain awaits rebirth._

Everything about the phrase sounded startlingly familiar to Harry. He vaguely registered Cedric's bewilderment as he asked the Sphinx to repeat the lines, but Harry already started pacing across the pathway, not to find an answer, but to understand _why_ this was asked…

The answer for the first riddle was "spider". It was common enough, Harry thought. But _this_ , was simply too odd to be considered a coincidence. Sphinxes, he had learned, were extremely intelligent. Was she trying to warn them? It could be, as there were only two obstacles before they could emerge in front of the school with the Triwizard Cup. But how could she know? And why didn't she do it last time?

"Cruel, vile, it could be any villain," he heard Cedric raising his voice, "It could be muggle or magical… They're all the same… Could be Grin-"

"No, Cedric!" yelled Harry, interrupting Cedric's speech, "It's not Grindelwald. 'A name that is not a name'... A name that is of his father's… Obsessive stealing… Fleeing from Death…" He turned to the Sphinx, and answered in the best calm, steady voice he could manage, "It's Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort."

"How d'you -"

But the Sphinx had already moved aside. Harry thanked her and dragged Cedric forward before he freed himself a few seconds later.

"Harry, what's going on?" asked Cedric, "You're acting strange."

"Cedric," he took a deep breath and slowly let it out, "There's something I need to warn you."

Cedric gaped at him strangely.

"The riddle," he continued, "I don't think it's a coincidence - it's the last piece of warning for us. Something's going on… There's a trap… A plot. They want to kidnap me to resurrect Riddle - Voldemort."

Cedric shuddered again at the name. "You've gone bonkers," he said, "C'mon, let's go!"

"Wait," said Harry, "Just - hear me out, will you? You know about my scar… And my connection… I had another one just before we came in tonight. That's why I was late for dinner - and no time to warn Dumbledore. Riddle was talking about getting me to him… He said the transport was ready… That this Task was when he could finally meet me and kill me…"

"But - but, isn't he dead? Didn't you - kill him?" spluttered Cedric, fear clearly written on his face.

"He's bodiless, but his soul is still alive," said Harry, "He wants his body back… And he needs me to do it…"

He trailed off, raising his wand defensively. There was something moving behind the hedge around the corner… Hagrid's acromantula was accelerating towards them. Without warning, Harry was lifted into the air in its front legs. Cedric was already shooting spells at the spider.

"Stun on three," shouted Harry, "One - two - three - _Stupefy_!"

Beside him, Cedric shouted the same spell. Two jets of red light collided with the spider. It keeled over side-ways, flattening a nearby hedge, and strewing the path with a tangle of hairy legs. Harry seized the opportunity to Blast himself out of its pincers. He hit the opposite hedge, and slid to the ground.

"Harry!" shouted Cedric, "You all right?"

"Yeah," Harry stood up and examined himself. There was some scrapes and scratches from the spider and the hedges, nothing too major.

"Let's go," said Cedric, "Before this thing wakes up."

"Good idea," mumbled Harry.

They reached the final choice of path and used the Four-Point Spell to guide them. Dashing up the right-hand path, they saw the Triwizard Cup gleaming on the plinth a hundred yards away.

"This is it," said Cedric, his voice full of contentment and relief, "We made it."

"Cedric," said Harry, getting desperate, "Remember what I told you before? This is the last opportunity Riddle could get me, and I have a really bad feeling about it. Please understand… I want you to win, hell, I want you to be the first one to reach it! But no, I can't send you to some wild graveyard so he can _kill_ you… He wants me… And only me…"

"Harry, don't be daft," they were only a few yard from the cup, "He can't get you. You're at Hogwarts, with Dumbledore. He's the only one You-Know-Who ever feared."

"Transport," mused Harry, reaching out to prevent Cedric grabbing the Cup, "The Cup can be a Portkey…"

"So what?" Cedric raised an eyebrow, "If it's a portkey, I'll go with you. If it's really You-Know-Who on the other side, you'll need help."

"No," said Harry adamantly, "You can't help. He wants _me_ , and he won't hesitate to kill anyone else. You wait here, I'll go and come back and tell them we reached the Cup together -"

"I'm coming with you," said Cedric, "You are like my little brother - I'm not letting you walk into a trap alone."

" _Stop being noble_!" screamed Harry, "He'll kill you, Cedric. He'll kill you within a blink of his eyes!"

"Then I won't get killed," roared Cedric, " _You_ are the one being stupidly noble. I can't let you go alone - and if you grab the Cup without me -"

Too late. Harry already reached the Cup. He felt something heavy on his legs as the Portkey was activated, someone was still yelling behind him. Then, all of a sudden, they landed.

* * *

Harry stood up quickly, and looked around. Memories and reality collided with one another, and he felt chills creeping inside his bones…

"It _is_ a Portkey…" said Cedric, "Where are we?"

"Graveyard of Little Hangleton," said Harry mechanically before registering the person beside him.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" he bellowed in a hushed voice, ears alert, "Go! Go back to the school! Apparate to Hogsmeade!"

"I'm not going anywhere," said Cedric firmly, "Besides, I haven't got my license."

"You don't - Damn it, Cedric!" panic burst in Harry's chest. _Think_ , he urged himself, _think fast_ , "Can you Apparate? I don't care about law as long as you don't splinch!"

"I can," said Cedric stubbornly, "But I'm not leaving you alone."

He heard steps. Wormtail was coming. His scar started prickling. He silently cast a _Muffliato_ in his direction, before pointing his wand at Cedric.

"What're you -"

" _Petrificus Totalus_!" muttered Harry, "Sorry, Cedric."

He then turned to Wormtail, aiming at his head, secretly thanking the Curse he was about to use did not have a colour. _Focus_ , he urged himself, _Enjoy the control… It'll save a life… Enjoy your control…_

" _Imperio_ ," he murmured, trying his best to enjoy, and thus reinforce, the lingering sensation. He had only one try.

 _Do not intend to kill_ , he ordered, _say the incantation without intention_.

"Kill the spare," came Riddle's cold, high-pitched voice. Harry could feel Wormtail resisting his Curse.

 _Say it,_ he ordered again, _but put no desire of murder in it_.

"Avada Kedavra," screeched Wormtail. The Curse was broken. A terrifying blast of green light struck Cedric, and to Harry's horror, Cedric went down with his eyes open. Ignoring the pain shooting through his scar, he sent a nonverbal _Obliviate_ to Wormtail before he was dragged towards Tom Riddle Sr's headstone.

Harry struggled. He had dropped his wand, not wanting to risk it changing allegiance should Wormtail use force to overpower him. So he kicked and punched every inch of Pettigrew's skin he could reach. With grand satisfaction, Harry heard gasps and whimpers with every hand or foot he landed on the traitor. Good. The more pain for him, the better.

He was eventually tied up so tightly that he couldn't even move his ankle. Something that oddly tasted like a sock was also rudely stuffed into his mouth. But it was not the only thing that bothered him. Cedric was dead. Dead, gone. Again. He had failed to save him, all because he wouldn't risk their friendship. It was stupid, really. And now he had watched one more of his friend die, for him. " _You are like my little brother_ ," Cedric's worried voice rang in his mind, " _I can't let you walk into a trap alone._ " Yet he failed his part. He had killed him. The heavy, burdened feeling since the War had come back to him, adding the weight of one more.

Harry couldn't bear to watch the ritual, yet the pain in his scar was forcing him to focus on something else. He knew, if he forfeited and closed his eyes, he'd be watching it from someone else's perspective…

So he watched as Wormtail dropped the baby Riddle - one that looked scarily similar to the one he met at King's Cross - into the cauldron. He watched as Wormtail stole a bone from Riddle Sr's grave before he cut off his hand, all while speaking clearly of the ritual.

"B - blood of enemy… forcibly taken… you will… resurrect your foe."

Said Wormtail as he approached him. Harry could do nothing to prevent it. Even though he knew Voldemort was to be resurrected, he didn't like the idea one bit. Suddenly, he was the terrified fourteen-year-old again… _I've been through worse_ , he tried to reason with his mind, _It's a past I've almost made peace with_. Except it was the present, and he hadn't made peace with it, especially since his coming back in time...

A sharp dagger penetrated his arm, sending another bout of pain… It was like the Battle of Hogwarts again… Enduring injuries while his scar hurt constantly… Yet he knew, there was more pain to come...

Riddle rose from the cauldron and was robed. Harry forced himself to watch, feeling helpless. He listened with fear as the remaining Death Eaters Apparated into their circle, and Voldemort reminisced his family, downfall, and return. The pain in his scar subdued as Riddle felt pleased at his rebirth, yet Harry could tell his anger just by his words. His heart twitched with every single word he spat at the Death Eaters, praying that he wouldn't do anything too soon.

Avery begged for forgiveness, Wormtail was awarded his silver hand, and Lucius was punished for his misdeed. Slowly, Riddle walked around the circle, counting and recalling the names of the ones who were missing.

".. One, who I believe has left me forever… He will be killed, of course…"

Riddle surveyed the gap between the Death Eaters. Fear continued to seep through Harry as he realized whom he was talking about… He would warn him… He needed to warn him…

More monologue from Voldemort. Harry was getting impatient. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible… He wanted to take advantage of the Priori Incantatem right now… Yet Voldemort kept talking ambly, about his downfall, his years in Albania, Wormtail and Bertha Jorkins, and finally, his resurrection.

"And here he is… the boy you all believed had been my downfall…"

Riddle moved slowly forward and turned to face Harry. He raised his wand.

" _Crucio_."

 _Hope, happiness, love_ , Harry urged himself to find the emotions to antagonize the Curse. But it was of no use. Voldemort had put too much power and hatred into the Curse, and Harry once again experienced the white-hot pain from every inch of his body. Screaming was the only way to find some relief, yet his mouth was completely blocked…

Then it was gone. He paid no attention in the mocking and laughters. Instead, he remembered what was to come… The moment was coming, and he wasn't going to face it unprepared.

"Now untie him, Wormtail, and give him back his wand."

Harry stood on the ground, facing Voldemort with his head held high. Even if it wasn't a good idea to insult him just yet, even if they wanted him to underestimate him, he would not show weakness, or beg for mercy, in face of Tom Riddle. He would not give him the satisfaction.

It took him all his control to not block Riddle's curse - one that made him bow. He repeated what he did last time, and resisted it to his best ability. Then, another Cruciatus Curse hit him. He tried, as he rose into the air, to think about Ginny, to focus on their first kiss after their reunion… It might have worked…

Then the pain stopped. He dropped to the ground and stood up, proudly and firmly, facing Riddle. He ignored the taunting, and focused on the incoming Imperius instead.

Then he felt it. The floating, dreaming, painless sensation. He knew it wasn't real, and before Riddle could even give his orders, Harry snapped out of it.

"It's not a good idea to control me, Tom Riddle," he said, coldly, for the first time of the night.

" _Really_ ," said Riddle quietly, his slit-pupils narrowing warningly, "Harry, obedience is a virtue I need to teach you before you die… Perhaps another little dose of pain?"

Harry jumped aside from the _Crucio_ , and at the same time, talked back the second time of the night, "Obedience is built upon respect. I have no respect for you, Riddle."

Another _Crucio_. Harry avoided it easily, before running behind the headstone. It was the only way to speed it up… He heard as Voldemort approached him, taunting and mocking his way towards him. He waited until he was done, jumped out from behind, and shouted the Disarming Spell.

Green and red collided and turned into gold from where they met. They were moved into the air and landed away from the Death Eaters. Harry took a brief second to breath, before focusing on overpowering Riddle. The Phoenix song helped, just as always, as he worked up all his concentration on driving the beads into his opponent's wand.

It was exhausting to say the least. He had not even the faintest idea how he'd managed it last time around. Slowly, inch by inch, Harry pushed the beads away from him. Voldemort's wand began to vibrate. His face was full of astonishment… And fear…

Then the golden bead connected with Riddle's wand, and the Priori Incantatem worked its wonders. Screams of pain… That was his own screaming under the Cruciatus. Wormtail's hand burst from the tip of the yew wand. Then more screaming - from the Death Eater. And then, Cedric emerged from the wand tip, crushing all the hopes he had wished for the course of the night… More screams… Frank in his dream… Bertha Jorkins… And finally, his mum.

"Your father's coming…" she said quietly. "He wants to see you again… We've been here all along… Just wait for him…"

And he came, an echo of his father, Harry could vaguely tell he was wearing the same clothes he had the night in the Forest. Then he spoke.

"You know what to do, son… We'll buy you a few moments… Take the Portkey and go back to Hogwarts… We're so very proud of you for what you're doing…"

Harry nodded fervently, struggling to keep a hold on his wand.

"Harry…" whispered Cedric's echo, "take me back with you, will you? Please take me back…"

"I will," gasped Harry, fighting the tightness in his chest while keeping a firm hold of his wand.

"We'll always be with you," whispered his mum, "we're all ready for you…"

"Do it now," said his dad, "run to the Portkey… Now…"

Harry yelped loudly and pulled his wand upward with an an almighty wrench. The connection broke, and he sprinted towards Cedric. People were following him. He ducked, jumped, and zigzagged, eventually resorted to conjuring Shields behind him. Wasting no time, he seized Cedric by the arm and Summoned the Cup, taking them both back to safety.

* * *

He was again slammed face down into the grass. The same sense of numb dizziness drowned his head, and all he could do was to lie there, waiting… The pain in his scar aggravated for the third time of the night…

Then he could hear. As if someone had just tuned on the radio in the background, he could hear voices. Shouts, screams, yells, footsteps… And he knew it was because of his presence… But why, he didn't know… He seemed to have lost his ability to think…

Dumbledore turned him over roughly and called his name. Harry let go of the Cup, clutched Cedric to him even more tightly, and seized the Headmaster's ancient hand.

"He's back," he whispered, "Tom Riddle. He's back -"

"What's going on? What's happened?"

Harry had never disliked Fudge's presence so much. Cedric was dead, he had failed to protect him, and he needed to tell Dumbledore. The last thing he wanted was Fudge advertising his failure..

"My God - Diggory!" Harry wanted to slap him, "Dumbledore - he's dead!"

Hatred boiled inside Harry's chest. How could he dare to speak of their failure like that? How could he move on to accuse him of lying? How could he deface such a good person without facing his conscience's blames?

Dumbledore was talking to him, telling him what to do, and he obliged. It was easier this way, there was no need to think… No need to take it all upon himself…

Someone pulled him away from the crowd. He didn't want to go, but he was too weak to fight. He asked a question, to which Harry didn't pay attention. The clunking noise was distracting him - Crouch Jr was with them.

"What happened?" he asked again, in Mad-Eye's voice. Harry remained silent, making his best effort to hold back tears. A series of memories hit him, allowing him to temporarily turn away from the reality, only the memories was this nightmare playing all over again.

* * *

 **A/N: Mmmmmmm I hope the riddle is satisfactory... I really tried to make it vague (at least to non-time-travellers) and spent a long time on rhyming as much as I can... But please if you have better ideas on what it could be or sound like, I'm glad to hear!**

 **0902FRIENDs**


	41. 41 Companionship

41: Companionship

 _(Someone pulled him away from the crowd. He didn't want to go, but he was too weak to fight. He asked a question, to which Harry didn't pay attention. The clunking noise was distracting him - Crouch Jr was with them._

" _What happened?" he asked again, in Mad-Eye's voice. Harry remained silent, making his best effort to hold back tears. A series of memories hit him, allowing him to temporarily turn away from the reality, only the memories was this nightmare playing all over again. )_

They were in Crouch's office. Harry knew he was still being questioned, yet he understood none. It was much easier to keep staring at the wall blankly. It seemed like an eternity as he waited for help. Crouch was all over him for being mute, and then Harry saw it. Three figures getting clearer and clearer in the Foe-Glass. A second later, the door was blasted apart, and Crouch was Stunned by an angry Dumbledore.

Harry listened quietly for the next hour. It was easier this way. He knew the stories, he didn't need to think while listening, and he didn't need to process. It felt almost surreal, as if he was watching his own memories in a Pensieve, except if he wanted, he could touch everything beside him. At some point, Dumbledore told him to follow him to his office, so he obeyed, and listened more. Before he was ready, he was again asked to describe the night's event, with Fawkes on his knee.

"I - I tried to save him," was all Harry could manage. It was even harder than last time… Fawkes let out another quiver, which warmed him and lifted the tightness in his chest just enough for him to continue, "I told him to come back - I knew it was a trap. I just had another vision before I went in and then Viktor was Imperiused and then the Sphinx told a riddle on Riddle - I knew something was to happen.

"I tried to talk him out of it, but he grabbed me as I took the Cup. I told him to Apparated back, but he wouldn't listen. I heard Wormtail coming… My scar hurt… I knew what was coming… So I Binded him and Imperiused Wormtail. Tried to force him to send an empty Killing Curse, but he broke it…"

So he went on, telling them everything from the night, stopping only when Dumbledore strode forward to examine his arm.

"Oh," he mumbled, reaching into his robes and taking out of the flask, dabbing it onto his cut, "Hermione gave it to me - Essence of Dittany."

But it didn't work. The wound wasn't bleeding as profusely, yet it refused to close, even with the help from the Dittany. Frowning, Sirius took hold of his hand and pried the flask away from him.

"Madam Pomfrey will take care of it," said Dumbledore, "Please continue."

So he continued, pausing again at the curious connection, which opened a brief discussion on twin cores. Harry noticed that Dumbledore used his parents as an example of "the dead", instead of Cedric. However, he quickly let go of the matter and continued his story.

"Cedric," Dumbledore said grimly as Harry ended his story by Cedric's final request, "Is not dead."

Harry gaped at him without comprehension.

"It seemed, Harry," Dumbledore went on, "That what you did was effective. He was unconscious by the time you arrived, but visibly alive when we broke your Full-Body Bind Curse."

"But I saw him -" gasped Harry, his mind too slow to process the information.

"Priori Incantatem forces the wand to replay its actions, in the forms of echoes," explained Dumbledore, "Cedric was hit by a Killing Curse. Even though the Curse was not strong enough to be lethal, he was still considered a victim by the wand, therefore emerged out of it."

Something light and warm filled Harry's veins. It was hope, he recognized it. Yet it was simply too good to be true. He wouldn't believe them until -

"Can I see him?"

"Certainly," said Dumbledore, "We will take you to the hospital wing in a moment. However, I will say it again. You have shown bravery beyond anything I could have expected of you tonight, Harry. You have show bravery equal to those who died fighting Voldemort at the height of his powers. You have shouldered a grown wizard's burden and found yourself equal to it - and you have now given us all we have a right to expect. You will come with me to the hospital wing for a Sleeping Potion, and some peace… Sirius, would you like to stay with him?"

Sirius nodded and headed to the door with them. Harry felt his face pulling out a faint smile as he asked, "Could you be Padfoot for me?"

Quickly recovering from his shock, Sirius smiled back. Harry took a glimpse of the relief behind his eyes before the dog took his place. The three of them headed to the hospital wing to the rest of his family.

Dumbledore took care of the others upon their arrival. Harry, however, was unable to tear his gaze away from Cedric's unconscious form until Madam Pomfrey pushed him down into the bed beside him. Dumbledore then called Professor Sprout and Cedric's parents with him. The hospital wing became quiet again.

"Are they okay?" he asked, pointing at both Cedric and Mad-Eye.

"They'll be fine," said Madam Pomfrey, giving Harry some pajamas and pulling screens around him. His arm was already bandaged, but he still carefully avoided moving it too much. Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Bill, Mrs Weasley, Remus and Padfoot all came around the screen and settled themselves in the chairs. Ron and Hermione stared at him in an expression that Harry hadn't seen in years, and Harry understood the unspoken words.

"I'll be fine," he reassured them, "One step at a time."

Padfoot jumped onto his bed and curled up at his feet. Harry scratched his ears numbly as Madam Pomfrey handed him a dose of Dreamless Sleep potion. Again, he was only able to take a few gulps before succumbing into his sleep.

* * *

Harry was woken up by the argument between Fudge and McGonagall. He caught Ron and Hermione's horrified looks: with the night's events, they had completely forgotten Crouch's kiss… Then Dumbledore came in with Snape, and to his surprise, Robards and Tonks, all of them were looking grim. It was then he noticed that Ginny was gone.

Robards and Tonks remained silent during their debate. Tonks winked at him when she saw him awake, while Robards simply stared at Mad-Eye in concentration. Soon, the topic turned to Riddle's return, and Harry started to whip his mind for a way out…

"You'll forgive me, Dumbledore, but I've never heard of a curse scar acting as an alarm bell before…"

"That's because it's not only a curse scar!" shouted Harry, startling everyone, "Look, I'm the only one who's survived a Killing Curse until tonight, and the only one who's survived on Sacrificial Protection - even when Cedric wakes up he may have a different reaction to Wormtail than I do to Voldemort -"

He shut up instantly at Dumbledore's warning look.

"And how, may I ask, did Mr Diggory survive the Killing Curse tonight?" asked Robards,

Harry mentally cursed himself for the slip-up. Ron and Hermione stared at him as comprehension dawned in their eyes.

He tuned out the rest of the room and started thinking. After about an hour of deep sleep, his brain seemed to gain back its functions, and now he was able to carefully consider all his options… It all depended on what he wanted, really. He could, for example, call Astoria and Obliviate Robards and Fudge… It was a good plan, but not completely foolproof… He could also remain silent, which would either compromise his Rita Skeeter interview, or become an even bigger problem later. He could make his confession now and face the consequences… He was a minor, facing a life-threatening situation; he also saved a life. Crouch's laws that granted Aurors to use Unforgivables on extremely nasty cases was never repealed. He couldn't be shipped to Azkaban, for sure. Then there was the matter of Sirius and Wormtail. Tonks and Kingsley would fight for him to her best abilities, so he shouldn't be sent back to Azkaban either. And Wormtail… Harry was sure his Obliviation wasn't as well done as Astoria's, and that his confusion would probably buy him a few good _Crucio_ s.

He met Ron and Hermione's eyes. The look on Hermione's face confirmed his theory, and a shade of approval hid behind Ron's frown. So the decision was made. Now he had to say it.

He waited. The adults were still trying to convince Fudge. So he waited until Fudge announced his return to the Ministry.

"Cedric could've died tonight," said Harry firmly, "if not for a weakened Killing Curse cast by Peter Pettigrew, Minister."

The entire room turned to look at him. Harry ignored Dumbledore as he slightly shook his head.

"And how do you know that, boy?" asked Fudge, annoyed.

"Viktor Krum was Imperiused in the maze - I recognised the signs," he said, determined to get as much truth as possible without using his scar, "He was Imperiused to Cruciate both Fleur and Cedric. I knew something was going on when I saw him. Then the Sphinx told a riddle on Voldemort, saying he 'awaits for rebirth'. And the Cup transported us to the graveyard, something was very wrong.

"Then I saw Wormtail. I knew what he was capable of, and I had a really bad feeling about what he was to do. The bundle he was holding told him to 'kill the spare'" Harry shuddered as he recalled the voice, "So I did the only thing I could think of - I Imperiused Wormtail to force him to send an empty Killing Curse."

Everyone, save Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione gasped. Padfoot lifted his head while Dumbledore looked indifferent. Harry made a mental note to apologize to the Headmaster.

"But my Curse had failed because I don't have it in me - Crouch Jr told us a bit about casting them before," he continued, "And Pettigrew was able to knock Cedric out with his Curse… I Binded Cedric to force him fake death before casting the Imperius on Pettigrew."

"There should be an investigation," said Hermione, "This should be justified as self defense, and Harry did save Cedric. Besides, he's still underage."

Luckily, Robards was the first one to overcome the shock. "All right," he said, "We'll investigate - and we'll decide what to do once we've gathered all the evidences." With that, he walked out of the room, followed by Tonks and Fudge.

Dumbledore then turned to each of them to restart the Order. Harry watched impassively as they walked out, one by one, to prepare for an upcoming war. Finally, Dumbledore turned to Snape.

"Severus," said Dumbledore, "you know what I must ask you to do. If you are ready… If you are prepared…"

"I am," said Snape.

"He thinks you've left him forever," said Harry, "with me escaped… Be careful…"

He trailed off as both Legilimens stared at him. He pushed forward Riddle's monologue, despite it was still too painful to recall. Dumbledore bid Snape good luck before the latter swept out. Then, he called the Diggorys out again, leaving him with Ron, Hermione and Mrs Weasley. Silence weighed upon Harry again, and he suddenly felt old.

"You've got to take the rest of your potion, Harry," Mrs Weasley said at last, handing him the goblet, "You have a good long sleep. Try and think about something else for a while… Think about your presentation ceremony."

"I'm not going," Harry mumbled, turning to stare at Cedric again as he felt emotions bouncing inside him, "When's he waking up?"

"Hopefully tomorrow," whispered Mrs Weasley, "It wasn't your fault, Harry,"

"I should've never let him come with me," sighed Harry, talking more to Ron and Hermione than to Mrs Weasley. His own emotions were threatening to take over….

Mrs Weasley set the potion down, bent down, and hugged him. It was the same hug Harry received as the last time, a mother's hug. Then tears welled up, blurred his vision, and rushed out of his eyes as he finally felt safe. Mrs Weasley pulled him into her arms even tighter, gently rubbing his back as he bit his lips to fight back the tears. He felt, rather than heard, Ron sniff beside them.

Mrs Weasley set him down slowly, and handed Harry the potion again, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand. Harry drank it in one gulp, and fell into a long, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Cedric didn't wake up until late next morning. Mr and Mrs Diggory were called out again after Madam Pomfrey checked him over.

"So…" said Cedric, his eyes a few more shades darker than when Harry first saw him, "I should say thank you?"

Harry shook his head, "Don't mention it."

They fell into silence. Neither boy wanted to talk about the previous night, yet both knew they would have to, one day.

"The scar, you know, where it hit," said Harry at last, "The bruise may be gone soon, but you'd want to go gentle on it for a few months."

"You mean no Quidditch?"

"Not until next season, I suppose," said Harry, curling up the corner of his lips as he saw Cedric's face lit up a little.

* * *

The cut on his arm had finally clotted by midday, yet it was still delicate. Harry moved back to his dormitory that evening with Madam Pomfrey's instructions on how to take care of it. He was just changing the bandages when Ron came in, holding two mugs of hot chocolate.

"Hey," said Ron, "All right?"

"Yeah," said Harry, "Just trying to tie this up without making it bleed again."

Ron put down the mugs and sat down beside him. He then took the bandage from Harry's hand and wrapped it carefully around his arm. It went well until Ron started tying it up.

He might have put a little too much pressure. Harry hissed at the pain of the wound reopening before roughly taking the bandage off. Drops of blood was seeping from the mostly-clotted cut. Ron stared down at it in shock.

"What changed?" he whispered.

"Dunno," said Harry, "Probably a cursed knife… Crouch might've tried to heal it but I don't remember…"

"Shhhhhhh," shushed Ron, "It's okay. Pomfrey gave you something, didn't she?"

Harry pointed at a flask on his nightstand, "That's for cleaning - d'you mind?"

Ron reached for the flask and opened it for him. He then went on to grab the dropper, but Harry already had it in his other hand.

"I'll need to learn it if I want to survive the Dursleys," he said, sucking up a few drops from the flask and squeezing it over the wound. Harry felt it sting as it steam away upon contacting his skin.

"Must hurt," muttered Ron as he opened a bottle under Harry's direction, and handed it over.

"Not really," said Harry, rubbing the cool cream onto the cut, finally stopping the bleeding, "Only when it tears up."

"That's good, then," said Ron.

"Yeah," said Harry.

The two of them sat there in silence, waiting for the cream to sink in completely. Harry listened to Ron's rhythmic breathing, which brought him a long craved sense of balance and calmness.

The door opened, Seamus ran in with Dean chasing after him. The two looked up, and saw their faces freeze. Harry realized they were staring at his arm.

"Yeah," said Ron angrily, standing up, "It is where Pettigrew cut him up to collect his blood in order to resurrect You-Know-Who, believe it or not. My best mate's been through a lot -"

"Ron," said Harry softly.

Ron turned to look at him.

"Sorry," he mumbled, dropping back onto his bed. Seamus and Dean, recovering from their initial shock, excused themselves from the room.

"It'll be all right," whispered Harry as the door closed.

"No, it won't," spat Ron, "Riddle's back, we're at war now… Nobody's going to believe you… Umbridge's coming back, and now you're charged for using the Imperius Curse - How is it going to be all right?"

"Voldemort was back, we were at war," repeated Harry firmly, though he didn't feel as confident as he sounded, "Nobody believed me, I was almost expelled, Umbridge was a vile toad, Sirius died, I became the Chosen One, Dumbledore died, we hunted down the Horcurxes, we came back, there was the Battle, we lost so many, I died, I came back, and we won. Then we grieved, celebrated, moved on, and came back in time to make it better - I think it'll be all right, at least better."

Ron sighed, "I guess you're right."

"I am always right," said Harry, in an attempt to cheer him up. Ron forced out a quiet snort.

"Bunk in together?" said Ron after a while.

Harry looked up, "Are you serious?"

Ron nodded, "I figure - after last night, we both need it."

Harry smiled, "Thanks, mate." He then picked up a clean bandage, and wrapped up his arm.

"Here, let me do it," said Ron, taking over as Harry struggled to tie the knot with one hand, "How can you survive Privet Drive without me?"

"We'll see," breathed Harry, before pulling down the sleeve of his pyjama.

* * *

Dumbledore told the school what happened and to leave him and Cedric alone the morning after the Third Task. Harry then spent the next week avoiding big crowds, taking food directly from kitchens and hiding out in the Room of Requirement. Neville and Susan kept sending him worried glances during the day, but didn't press him to talk. Remus and Sirius met him once and assured him everything would eventually work out, before hurrying away for an Order meeting. Harry hadn't talked to Cedric, but from the few times he saw him, he was having a hard time, too. Susan told him a few days later that Robards and a Healer from St Mungo's examined him along with Madam Pomfrey, but didn't interrogate. He knew that they were already working on the case.

Harry "accidentally" tore the cut in his arm to avoid the Leaving Feast/Recognition Ceremony, forcing Fudge to deliver his winnings to the hospital wing. And of course, Harry feigned sleep the moment he walked in. Cedric dropped by later, and told Harry the ceremony was just horrible. But Dumbledore's final speech on unity, Cedric told him, was the highlight. Harry shuddered at the thought of the Great Hall raising their glasses to him. Cedric smiled sadly at him.

He patted the Thestrals before boarding the train. He knew he was in for a rough summer, with a wound that wouldn't heal and sleepless nights. But as he told Ron a week ago, they had survived it once, they could do it again. Half way through the train ride, Hermione and Ginny informed them that they had Rita under control, the only good news in what had felt like ages.

Cedric came to their compartment near the end of the train ride, demanding to talk to Harry privately.

"What are you doing with your winnings?" he asked, as they found a quiet corner of a corridor.

"Fred and George," he said simply. Seeing Cedric's puzzled face, he elaborated, "They want to open a joke shop, I want to invest. I'm sure you understand - I can't stand having it."

"Yeah," said Cedric, "Count me in."

Harry raised an eyebrow at him before realizing he was serious. They then went back to fetch their own winnings before meeting outside Fred and George's compartment and calling them out. It took Harry and Cedric as much persuasion as last time, until Harry threatened to hex them and asked them to buy Ron a new dress robe. He returned to his own compartment, and found Hedwig standing on his seat gracefully, a letter tied onto her leg. Harry took if off and read it out loud.

* * *

 _Harry,_

 _What on earth were you thinking admitting the use of the Imperius Curse? You're lucky that Robards and I were there: if it was Dawlish, you'd be in Azkaban by now!_

 _Anyways, from what we could gather, Robards is considering to drop your charges and give you a warning instead. We'll need to talk to the Diggorys, of course, before making any decisions. Dumbledore's negotiating on your behalf. Try to keep out of trouble before then, will you? Merlin knows you've been through enough for a lifetime._

 _Remus and Sirius mentioned something about your relatives. Listen, if they give you a hard time, contact us immediately, will you? Your safety is the biggest priority now._

 _I don't know what to tell you about recent events. But I'll quote my mum: when something big like this happens, it's okay to not to be okay for a while, there's no shame in asking for help. So, there you have it._

 _I'm sure I'll meet you again soon. Kingsley sends you his_ hi _._

 _Tonks_

* * *

 **A/N: This is the official end of GoF~ And hey I've got almost 150 reviews! Keep them coming, please?**

 **PS: Sorry about the scare from the previous chapter... I can promise you that Cedric is NOT DEAD... Well, until I decide to kill him anyways. All ideas, comments & suggestions welcome! **

**0902FRIENDs**


	42. 42 A New Beginning

42: A New Beginning

 _He was back in the Graveyard. He knew it. They would never leave him alone now… Cedric was with him. They walked along the headstones shoulder to shoulder._

" _Where d'you reckon we are?" asked Cedric._

" _Graveyard of Little Hangleton," he answered, before realizing what he had done, "You're not supposed to be here."_

" _What do you mean?" asked Cedric, "That I don't deserve to win the Tournament?"_

" _No," he said simply, "This is a trap - go back, you'll get killed."_

" _No."_

" _Go back, Cedric," he told him again, this time more urgent, "You heard the Sphinx!"_

" _I'm not leaving you," said Cedric, his face full of determination._

" _Get out of here," he was yelling now, "Grab the Portkey, Apparate, GO!"_

" _Why are you so insistent?"_

" _YOU'LL GET KILLED! GET OUT OF HERE!"_

"Kill the spare _."_

" _GO BACK!" he yelled again, at the same time raising his wand. But he couldn't move. Someone had Binded him._

"Avada Kedavera!"

 _A flash of green light shot at his companion. He dropped onto the ground, and he was free again._

Harry opened his eyes. He was panting, his heart beat like he'd just sprinted a hundred yards, and he was drenched in sweat, again. It was his first week back at the Dursleys, yet he'd been back to Little Hangleton three times already. He needed to do something before he go back to sleep.

He reached out to the nightstand for his glasses. A sharp pain in his arm signalled the opening of the cut. _Great_ , he muttered to himself, _Just what I needed_.

He sat up, staggered his way to turn on the light, and, carefully extending his injured arm, shuffled through his trunk to find some clean bandages. Grabbing some with his good hand, he walked back to his bed, put them down on the nightstand beside his potion and cream, and sat down. Slowly and carefully, he undid the knot he just tied a few hours ago, and peeled the old bandage away layer by layer.

It wasn't as bad as he thought. Just a few drops of blood, seeping through the last two layers. He threw them onto his bed and examined the wound carefully.

There was soft knock on his door, and a whisper, "Harry?"

Harry stood up and walked to the door quietly. He opened it, Dudley stood in the hallway, holding a cup of water. He frowned upon seeing him.

"What's going on, Dud?" Harry asked, ignoring the look on Dudley's face.

"I could ask the same for you," he said, pointing at his arm, "Saw your light on when I went for water."

"Thanks for asking," he let out a smile, "I'm fine."

Dudley raised an eyebrow, exactly the way Harry did it. Harry realized, for the same time, that they were related after all. He suppressed the urge to slam the door in his face.

"Fine," he said, finally, stepping aside to let his cousin in. It was the first time they were in his room together.

"Before you say anything," said Harry, "I could use some help,"

He handed the flask and the bottle to Dudley, who opened them with ease. He carefully cleaned the wound, before rubbing a layer of cream. Finally, seeing the tears were starting to close again, he closed both containers with his right hand.

"What happened?" asked Dudley, not meeting his eyes.

Harry gaped at him.

"You're not right," Dudley murmured, determined to stare at the floor, "You've had that bandage since you got back, you're always in your room, or outside all day, you never talk unless I force you to, and you're up at 2am nursing a cut."

"You don't understand," said Harry dryly. He knew his cousin's words were a good sign in their relationship, yet was starting to feel irritated. He really wanted to be left alone.

"Try me," said Dudley. His voice was quiet, but there was a certain authority in it.

Harry thought for a few minutes. How could he explain to his cousin that his parents' murderer, the Darkest Wizard in history, kidnapped him through a carefully planned plot, resurrected himself, almost killed him and one of his friends, and he was now supposed to save the world? Let alone the time-travel part, which was essentially impossible to explain, just what happened two weeks ago was enough to turn Dudley's head into mush.

"I don't know where to start," he said truthfully.

"Start with your arm," said Dudley, "It doesn't look like a normal cut."

Harry chuckled, "You do know I go to a magic school, right?"

"How thick do you think I am to take it as a school accident?"

"Right," said Harry wryly, "It was made by a cursed knife so it would be harder to heal."

"Why would someone do that?" gasped Dudley.

"You don't want to know," said Harry, his voice colder than he intended.

His cousin shifted uncomfortably into his bed, yet made no move to leave.

"Okay, I'll tell you one thing," Harry sighed again, "We're at war now."

Dudley suddenly turned to face him with his wide eyes, so suddenly that Harry jumped back an inch and attempted to grab his wand.

"Don't ask," he was already regretting his decision, "I'm okay, no one's dead yet, and I'd appreciate your help with these here." He gestured the clean bandages.

Together, they fixed up the dressing in silence. Dudley, finally getting the message, stood up to walk out of his room.

"Can I ask for a favour?" he turned around as his hand touched the doorknob.

"Spit it out."

Dudley closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I don't want to hurt younger kids," he said, before breathing out and staring at Harry as if not sure if it was a good idea, "You know, when I go out -"

"I'll try," said Harry quickly, "At least for now."

Dudley smiled at him before finally walking out and closing the door.

* * *

Harry was sweating. It was easily the hottest day of the summer, and here he was, under the baking sun, hidden behind a set of swings, stalking his cousin. How Dudley and his gang could still function under such weather conditions, Harry had never been able to figure out. Perhaps it was the boxing that made him more tolerable with sweat? Nonetheless, as Harry wiped off the sweat on his face and put his glasses back on for the sixth time of the afternoon, he heard the silver lining he had been waiting for.

"Nah, boys," came Dudley's voice, "What's good with a beat-up without nice witty tauntings?"

Harry couldn't see the younger boy's face, but from Piers' laughters, he was expecting a pale face and wide eyes. Really, if he hadn't known any better, _he_ would think the poor child was in for a bad beat-up.

But both of them knew the younger boy would return home safely tonight. After all, it was the reason Harry was out spying today. It hadn't been exactly hard, at least the stalking part, especially with Harry's experiences. Making up stories to satisfy Dudley and his gang, however, took more work. Not that Harry minded: it took his mind off his usual musings, but it meant he couldn't do it more than twice a week.

He was sneaking up on them now. None of the older boys paid particular attention to their surroundings when they were bullying the smaller child, and of course the latter was too scared to notice anyone approaching. Harry smirked to himself, _constant vigilance_ , as Mad-Eye's voice rang in his head. He was nearing them, close enough to follow their conversations.

"Ooooooh so we've got a little freak here!"

 _Freak_. Harry could have recognized that word, that tone, that smirk hidden from the voice, anywhere. But how could it be? He had once looked Ministry files of registered wizards and witches in Little Whinging, and he was positively sure he was the only one. His right hand, which almost always stayed in his pocket when he was out, touched his wand loosely.

"And what do freaks deserve, big D?"

Harry could see Dudley was a little uneasy by the remark. He decided to step in right that moment. He was close enough, after all.

"Oi!" he yelled at them, "Leave him alone!"

Four heads turn to him, and acknowledged his existence in various grunts, before turning back to the child. Harry spared a split second to ponder why the kid hadn't fled yet. After all, it wasn't every day a 10-year-old ran into both Dudley's gang and the Potter boy.

"Did you hear me?" he shouted again, speeding up, "Leave the kid alone!"

"Shove it, Potter," spat one of them, turning around again to look down to him, "Ain't got time for stalkers like you."

"Think you're cool, eh?" Harry snapped right back, "Taking on a kid, and what's this, four to one? Blimey, I'd expect you to do a better job here."

Maybe it was his words, maybe it was the sarcasm dripping from his words. The four 15-year-olds were now menacing towards him now. Harry, of course, wasn't afraid. He shot a shooing glare to their victim, yet the younger boy seemed to freeze on his spot. Harry stalled an inward sigh before dealing with Dudley.

"Really, Dud," he scoffed at him, gripping his wand, "I think you're smarter than taking on me now."

It took him a moment to take the cue. But before he decided to give him another try, Dudley ordered, "Scoot, you three. I'll meet you at Malcom's."

"But D -"

"What?" hissed Dudley, staring fearfully at Harry's tense right arm and eyeing his smirk, "You really want to fight him? Forgot what he did to that prat when he was eleven, did you?"

The anticipation in their eyes receded before the gang scattered away. Dudley turned to Harry.

"Thanks," he mumbled, after making sure his friends was out of earshot, "Would you mind -"

"Not at all," Harry waved a hand.

Dudley looked obviously relieved, and made his way to catch up to his friends. But Harry seized his wrist.

"Not quite, big D," Dudley stared at him in bemusement, "That was close," said Harry with a curt nod towards the corner where the other disappeared. Dudley grunted in agreement.

"I know you don't want this," continued Harry, "But I can't always be here to save the day. You've got to make your own way out. Be brave, Dud. I know you can."

Dudley frowned at him, his face scrunched up as he tried to take in the meaning. However, he spun around and ran down the street.

"They'll leave you alone now," Harry said matter-of-factly, still staring at the corner, "Probably for a while, too."

There was no response.

He bent down slightly to face the young child, "C'mon, I'll take you home."

When all he had gotten was a timid, curious stare, Harry stood back up and studied the child. He was about eleven, Harry deducted that much from his height. His skin was not as pale as his own, but not so tanned, either; and his hair was as black as Harry's, yet it was short, stiff, and therefore neat. The eyes, however, was what caught Harry's attention. They were a very dark shade of brown, almost black, but instead of the coldness in Snape's eyes, there was a shadow behind the walls in those eyes. Harry felt his heart twitch the moment he looked into them: he'd seen enough suffering to recognize and understand them.

"I suppose your parents said not to talk to the Potter boy?" he asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Foster parents," the boy corrected him in a small, crispy voice, "But not really. They don't really believe the rumours."

"Sorry," said Harry, the child gave him a one-shoulder shrug, "I suppose you don't mind me taking you home, then?"

The boy shook his head, but made no move.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked.

"Well," the child fidgeted a little, "I usually take the bus here, and the others, they -"

"They took your bus money," Harry finished his thought for him with a sigh. He should have seen it coming. "I hope you don't mind walking?"

"I don't know how to get home," said the child, his cheeks faintly red with embarrassment.

"We'll follow the bus, then," said Harry, as if it was the easiest thing on earth, "Which bus d'you usually take?"

"Number 16."

"Good," said Harry, already leading the way, "I know that route well. Tell me when we're at your stop, will you?"

The child followed his steps and nodded.

"What's your name?" asked Harry as they confirmed their direction.

"Jonathan," answered the child, "But Bob and Michelle call me Jo."

"I'm Harry," said Harry, feeling good to have a chance to _finally_ introduce himself to someone, "Bob and Michelle?"

"My foster parents," said Jo quietly, "They're nice."

"Oh," was Harry's only reply.

"That was it?" Jo's head perked up, "You're not asking why?"

"Do you want me to?" said Harry, having a hard time not to sound surprised.

"No, not really," the child ducked his head before looking up, "But I'll tell you since you didn't ask."

"Lovely logic," muttered Harry. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the story, but if Jo was up for it…

"I don't really know a lot," said Jo, "But, well, Dad disappeared before I was even born, and Mum's too ill to take care of me. So I live with Bob and Michelle."

"I see…" was all Harry could muster up.

"You're a private person," said Jo after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah, I am," said Harry. He could feel the curious glare again.

"But what did you do to that person when you were eleven?"

Harry chuckled, "You're really new to town, aren't you?"

"Been here since about Easter," Jo retorted, looking slightly insulted, "Not exactly new."

"No," Harry agreed half-heartedly, "But if I say I didn't do anything, would you believe me?"

"You didn't?"

"Not to Marcus, anyways."

"But you did do something," said Jo pointedly.

"Let's just say," Harry paused, looking for the best expression, "That I've never been a danger to anyone but myself and my best friends."

"What d'you mean?" asked Jo.

Harry was getting weary by the questions, but since he offered to walk him home, he guessed he'd better be a good company.

"I get myself into trouble a lot," said Harry.

"Like today?"

"Today was nothing," Harry shook his head slightly, "The sorts of trouble I stumble upon… I mean trouble as in dangerous situations, like really bad injuries."

"And your parents don't care?"

"They're murdered," said Harry with a straight face. It took Jo's paled face for him to realize what he had done, "Sorry, I didn't mean to get it out like that -"

"That's okay," said Jo faintly, "Besides, I'm the one who should -"

"Doesn't matter," Harry waved a hand carelessly, "It's been a long time."

"I guess," said Jo. He was quiet for a few minutes before asking, quietly, "Does it ever stop?"

Harry detected some well-controlled quivers in his voice. He raised an eyebrow.

"It's just -" Jo sighed, "They say Mum may not get better… And I want to be…"

"Prepared," Harry whispered, his heart was aching now, but he kept a straight face and a calm voice, "If it helps, the fear will eventually stop. But the aching, the longing, it never really goes away. It gets better, though, once you started doing things and move on. But it's never completely gone."

Harry couldn't bring himself to look at Jo. Instead, he stared straight ahead and pretended to look for the next bus stop. It wasn't after a few hard swallows before he heard Jo speak again.

"We can turn right at the next road. I live at the other end of it."

They spent the last five minutes walking in silence. Then, when they finally reached Jo's doorstep, Harry decided he'd take the risk.

"Jo?"

"Yeah?" he turned around.

"They called you a freak earlier," Harry bit his lips before continuing, "Did strange things ever happen to you?"

"You mean like smashing things without touching them?" asked Jo with his eyebrows twisted together, "Yeah, I guess… I almost burnt myself when Mum's chemo bag exploded."

"How old are you" was Harry's next question.

"Twelve in December," said Jo, "You?"

"Turned fifteen last week," said Hardy with a genuine smile, "I guess I'll see you soon."

"Yeah," said Jo, "And thanks."

Without waiting for Harry's "no problem," Jo found his key and opened the door, disappeared in his house.

Harry spent his walk back to Privet Drive processing this new information. So Jo was probably starting his first year at Hogwarts, but he had no recollection of him. It didn't mean much, though. As he never really paid attention to first-years since his fifth year. He didn't even know the names of all Gryffindor first years that year, despite Ron and Hermione's prefect duties. And since he couldn't recognize his face, Jo was probably sorted to another house. So maybe it was the Ripple Effect finally happening, or just another built-up of the butterfly effect that was taken into their notice. Whatever was happening, Harry only hoped they didn't _create_ a new person: that, according to Draco, would mean they'd completely messed up the timeline.

Now that he thought about it, romance pairings had been much changed just this past year alone. He'd have to check with Draco about everything. What if two person, say Cedric and Cho, really got together despite how things were in their original timeline? What if a baby, like Teddy, was born early? What if one of them wasn't born at all? Harry could feel his head pound at those cause-and-effect reasonings. If he had learned one thing from this trip back in time, it was that he'd give up anything he had to _not_ become an Unspeakable.

"Hey, Harry!" Dudley's voice called him from behind.

Harry stopped and turned to look at his cousin. The sun had already set, and Dudley had apparently had a good time with his friends.

"Evening, Dud," said Harry, "Good one?"

"Yeah," grinned Dudley, "Thanks again."

"We've talked about this, haven't we?"

"I mean," he was looking a bit uneasy again, "I thought about what you said -"

He trailed off, and Harry understood why. The night had just become ten times darker, with the streetlights off and even the stars dimmed. Harry had a feeling that he knew what was happening.

"C'mon," he seized Dudley with his left hand and tried to drag him along, "Let's get out of here."

"What's going on?" asked Dudley dazedly. Harry could feel the cold now… If he could… Dumbledore said… Maybe… Just maybe…

"Let's go!" he pulled again with more force, ignoring the tearing pain from his arm. His right hand again gripped tightly onto his wand, "It's not safe out here - We need to get into the house!"

In fact, they were just half a block away from Privet Drive. However, Dudley wasn't listening to him.

"It's cold…" he said, "Did you do something?"

"No!" Harry was shouting now, he was also trying his best to pull his cousin back to the house with his bleeding arm, "Just trust me on this one - WE NEED TO GET BACK TO THE HOUSE!"

But too late. They'd only made it a few feet over the corner of Privet Drive when he saw them. Harry, who had just realized a horrible, horrible fact, raised his wand.

 _Ron and Hermione. It was in his sixth year, he was sitting with them by the fire, in the Gryffindor Common Room, and they were talking, laughing at him for making a fool of himself in front of a group of third years. Ron and Hermione were bent over laughing, and the sight of them laughing - the sound of their laughters - had sent him into chuckles…_

" _Expecto Patronum_."

The silver stag burst out of his wand and cantered at the two hooded skeletons. The Dementors fled and disappeared, and Harry relaxed as the night became starry and warm again. He smiled at Dudley, who stared at him in confusion before yelping,

"Harry, you're bleeding again!"

"I just tore it open," said Harry lightly, "Didn't I?"

The door of the next house opened as he heard Vernon's bellows, "Boy, get in here!"

* * *

 **A/N: Someone threatened me about killing Cedric... Well I can't give you much information on it but I can guarantee that I haven't finished writing the story yet, hence anything could happen. Use your imaginations, folks! And as long as no one hexes me (which I highly doubt anyone will), I think I can do whatever I want with my story, don't I?**

 **I will, however, carefully consider all your ideas on what was to come. I'm the one making the decisions, but it definitely doesn't mean there's nothing anyone can do about it!**

 **So, let the reviews roll in!  
**

 **0902FRIENDs**


	43. 43 Grim Old Place

43: Grim Old Place

"What the _ruddy hell_ were you playing at, boy?" Vernon started bellowing the second Harry closed the door, "lights out, the voices, the cold... the whole street had felt it! And that light, what did you do to us?"

"Wasn't me," said Harry numbly, vaguely aware of Vernon's ranting and accusation. His head was drowning in the sea of his thoughts… He knew _why_ the Dementors were here, but the bigger problem was how they could show up _here_? Outside, he could faintly hear the clanking from what he assumed to be Mrs Figg swinging her bag of cat food at Mundungus, but that didn't matter anymore… His safety was compromised, and he had no idea why…

A screech owl swooped in through the kitchen window, soared across the kitchen, and dropped a Ministry envelop at Harry, who caught it with his hands as it zoomed back outside.

"OWLS!" bellowed Uncle Vernon, slamming the kitchen window shut angrily, "OWLS AGAIN! I WILL NOT HAVE ANY MORE OWLS IN MY HOUSE!"

Harry ripped open the envelope while mentally preparing himself for the worst, but as he skimmed the letter, there didn't seem to be any differences from last time. It seemed whole situation just kept getting odder. He was half-expecting being shipped to Azkaban, or at least some sort of reminder of his Imperius Curse. However, there was no mention of that night. Harry supposed it was because the Auror Office was handling that case, yet Fudge couldn't pass off an opportunity like this to deface him, could he?

"Boy, I'm talking to you!" Vernon stopped his pacing and shouted right in Harry's face.

"Sorry," Harry tilted his head, putting both of his hands over his right ear, and shouted right back, "Can't hear you!"

Dudley's jaw dropped while Petunia shrieked in indignation. Vernon's face turned violet so fast that Harry seriously considered the possibility of him using more accidental magic.

"Got tough, haven't you?" spat Vernon, "Have the audacity to cheek - OWLS!"

The second owl flew in and extended its leg. Ignoring Vernon's protest, Harry took Mr Weasley's note and clutched it into his hand.

It took them a few minutes to sort out where all those owls came from, what had happened tonight, and what the Dementors were. Harry couldn't help but feeling amused at the way Vernon's eyes popped out at the mention of the Kiss. Then the second Ministry letter and Sirius' note arrived almost at the same time - it was a fast paced night.

"But what were Dementoids _doing_ in Little Whinging?" said Vernon in an outraged tone.

"To force me do magic," said Harry, Dudley's eyebrows furrowed slightly, "To give them a reason to expel me."

"Oho!" exclaimed Vernon, "So you _did_ do something. Why else would they expel you?"

Harry could feel irritation and anger boiling up. But he needed to control his temper.. He couldn't have a repeat of his fifth year…

"To discredit me, of course," he said, trying to shrug the anger off.

"But if you didn't do anything," Dudley stared at him in schlock, "Why would they want to discredit you?"

"Exactly," exclaimed Vernon, clapping a hand on Dudley's shoulder, "Why would they -"

"He's back!" shouted Harry, "Voldemort's back - the Ministry doesn't believe it and now he's bribing them to get rid of me -"

He trailed off, this conversation was getting nowhere. They couldn't - wouldn't - understand, there was no use in explaining. Harry covered his face in exasperation, wishing he was in his bedroom right now, alone and thinking…

"He's back?" whispered Aunt Petunia. Harry had only just realized how quiet the kitchen had become. The impact of his words seemed to ring in the room; carefully masked pain and grief reflected from Petunia's light brown eyes. Beside him, Dudley looked incredulous, while Vernon was standing in the middle of the room, eyes narrowing scandalously.

"Yes," said Harry, staring right into Petunia's eyes, "I saw him come back a month ago."

He glanced at his bleeding arm subconsciously. It wasn't healing, and a stream of blood was slowly running down his arm, dripping from his fingertip. He tore a handful of paper towels and pressed them hardly on the wound. Looking up, Harry was careful not to meet anyone's eyes. He could feel Dudley's horrified gape.

"Hang on," said Vernon, looking at the other three inhabitants dazedly, "Hang on. This Lord Voldything's Back, you say."

"Yes," said Harry, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

"The one who murdered your parents."

"Yes."

"And now he's sending Dismembers after you?"

"More like the Ministry's trying to save its face."

"I see," said Vernon in a devilishly quiet tone, "Well, that settles it. _You can get out of this house, boy_!"

But Harry was expecting the reaction.

"I'm not going -"

"You heard me - OUT!" Vernon bellowed while shooing him outside, ranting about life Harry's misdeeds. Harry did not move.

"You'll regret it," gritted Harry in a deadly stony tone. Vernon looked at him as if he had just slapped him in the face.

However, he was saved from exploding as Dumbledore's Howler finally arrived, burnt, and resonated the kitchen in his angry voice.

" _Remember my last, Petunia_."

Vernon and Petunia started a debate on whether to keep him or not, and that was when Harry did a double take, thinking none of them would be contacting any member of the magical community soon.

"I know about the blood protection," said Harry in his quiet, authoritative, Auror voice, "It's the strongest protection for me as well as all of you."

The three Dursleys gulped at him like goldfish.

"I've known for a long time," continued Harry, "And there are other forms of protections available for me if I choose to move out. I didn't, because once he comes back, and the ward falls, all of you will be in danger.

"He's not out in the open now," continued Harry, not meeting the shocked eyes, "Which means you're all relatively safe. But if, and I mean _if_ you ever kick me out, the protection falls, and you'll be at his mercy when the War is openly declared."

"What the -"

"Today was just an example," Harry waved a hand, yet his mind was still trying to figure out the problem, "When he's out, he'll definitely come here to find me. Death Eaters, Dementors, Inferis - corpses bewitched by dark wizards - even Voldemort himself. They'll torture you, kill you, whether I'm here or not. A student almost got killed just by getting in his way the night he returned!"

"Wait a second," Vernon said slowly, "If this is the best protection we could ever had, how come those Demonors found out where we are today?"

"He didn't send them," said Harry casually, running a hand through his hair. Then it all clicked. That was it. He's spent the whole night searching for an explanation, yet it was right there. It came so easily that he didn't even think.

"He didn't send them," he repeated, "The Ministry did it, and that made the difference. The blood protection is only against Voldemort and his followers, those Dementors today were still loyal to the Ministry."

"But you just said -"

" _He_ didn't tell the Ministry to send them after me," said Harry, feeling irritated again, yet he kept a calm tone, "They were acting on their own accord, and he's just taking advantage of it. It's all the Ministry's action."

Awkward silence fell upon them. Vernon was still gaping at him in bewilderment, and Dudley in horror. Harry suddenly felt sorry for his cousin for hearing such ugly things going on in the world at merely fifteen. It hit him hard, he could see it. All that he had revealed tonight shattered Dudley's warm cocoon of a perfectly safe and happy life, popped his bubble of a sweet and peaceful, problem-free world. He couldn't help but pity the fast fading innocence brought by him - first Cedric, then his friends, and now Dudley - when would this end?

Finally, it was Aunt Petunia who broke the silence.

"You are to stay in your room," said Petunia in a finality Harry had only heard once, while hiding her face behind her hands, "You are not to leave the house. Now go to bed."

Harry grabbed another handful of paper towels, wiped his blood off the floor, and made his way upstairs.

To his surprise, two letters sat neatly on his desk, Hedwig, and an owl he didn't recognize, stood quietly beside them. Harry quickly tended for his cut before ripping the letters.

 _Harry,_

 _Tonks can't write to you herself - conflict of interest, she says, but she wants to get to you as soon as possible._

Don't worry about the Imperius Curse. _That's what she's been saying all evening. After Robards talked to Amos and Albus about what you did in that graveyard, they decided not to prosecute, and nobody, not even Fudge himself could overrun the decisions made by the Auror on case. However, if Fudge is doing what we think he's doing, he'll bring it up at your Hearing as an attempt to get you expelled. Please be cautious._

 _On a more general note, we need you to stay safe. It's been an insane night at the Ministry, people running around in panic, shouting at each other. Dumbledore had used every single bit of his influence to save you from expulsion, please value this chance, and do try to stay out of trouble (even though it seems impossible, according to Tonks)._

 _I guess that's about it, we'll contact you soon._

 _K.S._

 _PS. Tonks says '_ well done' _and she's bought Hedwig treats._

 _Harry,_

 _My Aunt just ran back to work after a Floo call I might have overheard. Are you alright? Why did you conjure a Patronus? I've talked to my parents and aunt about you and they're all worried - it's not a good time to be caught using magic outside of school. But I assume it's for self defence again?_

 _Aunt Amelia wouldn't tell me a thing before she left and I doubt she'll budge when she comes back. Just promise me you'll be alright. Merlin bless you for some peace!_

 _Just a heads up: I haven't told Neville yet. Don't even know if I want to, but it's your decision. His gran has a way of knowing things, so I doubt he'll be left in the dark for long._

 _Please stay safe._

 _Susan._

Harry smiled before deciding not to write back just yet. Sure, Kingsley and Tonks' letter didn't need a reply as he'd see them in three days, but Susan would hex him into next year if he didn't write back soon. Besides, it's better to contact the Order via Ron and Hermione these days. Dropping the letters, Harry snatched up another piece of parchment, and muttered,

"You have fought valiantly."

HP: Draco, I need your help.

DM: The Chosen One needs help? To what do you require my service, master?

GW: Wow, will you ever not show off your wit when someone asks you for something, Draco?

AG: Of course not.

DM: Really, Dusty? People'll think we had a row or something.

HG: Why are we back to the nicknames? And did you(?)?

DM: No!

AG: No.

RW: Convincing…

DM: Oi!

HP: Are we sorting this out or what?

HG: Sorry, Harry. Proceed.

RW: Hermione, I have a bad feeling…

GW: That a fifth year is inevitable? Yeah, I felt that, too.

HP: There's a new first year named Jonathan (Jo) in Little Whinging. He's Asian, kid's in care,, and I've got no recollection of him. Ring any bells? - And, even if I'm writing, I can read yours!

RW: Geez Harry, you're becoming Mad-Eye!

HG: Normally I would tell Ron off, but today he's right…

AG: You do know there's no record of any other witch or wizard in Little Whinging up until we left, right?

HP: They're talking about the last bit of my message… The I CAN READ YOU part, which still hold true.

DM: I think he's a Slytherin… Astoria, do you remember him? Tall for his age, quiet, wouldn't fight back the Gryffindors?

AG: I think there is a Jo, but can't remember much. You were Prefect that year, after all.

DM: I think that's him. He's just so quiet that he blends in with everything. Had to go into hiding that year because he didn't know anything about his parentage.

HP: He's not so quiet today, though…

HG: You met him?

HP: Rescued him from Dudley's gang and all that. Poor lad, Dad's disappeared, Mum's got cancer, I think.

HG: My condolences.

RW: That still doesn't explain why he's moved to Harry's town, though.

GW: Ripple Effect?

DM: Too minor to be one, I figure. When did he move?

HP: A couple months ago.

DM: I vote on an accumulated change, maybe the lack of your Aunt flying on the ceiling encouraged a couple to file papers earlier or something?

HP: So you don't know.

DM: We never know.

HG: But what do we do? We can't go back and fix this, can we?

AG: I think we go with the flow.

HP: You want us to be friends?

AG: He'll be in Slytherin, won't he? You can show the lower years that you can be friendly to anyone as long as they don't cross you.

GW: Don't you think we should show Harry as more of a human?

HG: That's one of his natural traits, though.

RW: It'll be too much work on him. He cares too much.

HP: Is that an insult?

RW: A praise.

DM: Just be yourself, Potter. I know you'll want to get to know him. But do remember to at least try and hold back your anger.

HP: I'm trying…

RW: Wait, we're eavesdropping again.

HP: Tell Tonks/Kingsley I got their letter whenever you see them. I'm waiting.

DM: Are we going to have access to your place later?

HP: Not until the War ends.

AG: That's too bad…

HP: Trust me, you don't want to see it as it is now…

GW: It's not bad, really.

AG: Aren't you eavesdropping?

RW: Mum found us.

HP: You'll have Sirius and Remus, at least.

HG: Mrs Weasley never lets either of them to spend time with us unsupervised…

HP: That just means I need that mirror soon…

RW: Oh please, that'll save us a lot of time and energy.

GW: This is it, eh? We're at the turning point now.

HP: Yeah… No letters, no Floo calls, no information… Oh Damn!

HG: What is it?

HP: How are we training Kreacher if we don't have Floo?

DM: You do know he can Apparate right into RoR with the two adults, right?

GW: Speaking of which, are we going for 95 DA or 97 DA?

RW: You're the only one who can tell us the differences…

GW: You all know what 95's like. 97 is more like training an army. It's almost exclusively upper years, though. We did Disillusionment first to break curfews and mainly did combat. A few Ravens did healing, too. We occasionally bring younger kids in for treatment.

HP: We can do a hybrid. Age-appropriate lessons + combat training.

RW: Bloody hell, Harry. You're teaching DADA and training Aurors and at the same time doing your OWLs…

HP: What can I say… Perks of being a 23-year old veteran Auror taking fifth year classes?

HG: Are you sure you can handle it?

HP: No. But Draco has an even harder job.

DM: Don't drag me into this.

HP: It'll get hard soon, Draco. You father will want you away from me and you can't use the getting to my good page excuse. I don't know how you can manage it but you'll contact Snape as soon as possible and we'll have your back.

AG: Inspiring speech, Harry.

HG: That's just him, always thinking about others first.

RW: But he's right. Astoria and Draco don't have legitimate excuses to be with us anymore. It'll cost their lives if they aren't careful.

DM: Way to be comfortable, Ronald!

GW: But he's right. They're both right. You'll need Snape. Besides, neither of you are allowed to hide things from us anymore. We need to know what you're doing.

DM: I don't even know half of the stuff Potter got into until afterwards!

HG: We were not risking our lives!

DM: You're right. We'll figure it out. Father's just been gloating lately. Though I know he's repaying his debt.

HG: Are you alright with him in Azkaban?

DM: I'll be okay, taking the tattoo and all, but mother…

GW: Just got off Snape on your first opportunity, away from the Toad!

DM: Don't worry, I will.

HP: Dud just gave me another heart-to-heart…

RW: You sound patient.

HP: I think I corrupted him

GW: Why? I've always thought it was impossible even the other way around.

HP: Not in that sense. I told them a bit about our political situation today, I guess I scared him pretty bad.

RW: I guess he deserves it…

HG: No, he doesn't. He's okay now, and he's just another child who hadn't witness any tragedies this world has to offer yet.

HP: Thanks, Hermione. It's really unfair to drag him into this, two years early.

AG: It's quite unfair for all of us, too. We shouldn't have felt the need to fight at all. War's never fair.

GW: Astoria, you are our Luna here, did I tell you that?

AG: We do get along, if you haven't noticed already.

RW: Don't brood over it, Harry…

HP: I won't. He just scares me a little… By how much he cares. By the way, I'm running out of clean bandages…

HG: What happened?

HP: Dementor. I tried to drag Dudley out of the way and tore it up.

GW: Why isn't it healing?

HP: It is, just really slow. I'd just gone through a week without tearing it… Starting over now, I guess.

RW: We got it, mate. Just come and we'll take a look. The entire Order can help.

HG: We'll tell the guards that. Maybe this time you won't fly in the clouds.

HP: With Mad-Eye, I highly doubt it.

DM: Where's Wormtail?

RW: What's he got to do with all this?

DM: He practically disappeared from sight till Riddle invaded the Manor.

HG: With good reason… He's supposed to be dead.

HP: Doesn't matter. Still don't like him. He deserves life imprisonment in new Azkaban for sure

AG: You are really kind, Harry.

HP: Let's just say merely taking his life does not satisfy me… He's been running free for a long time, and the best punishment is to take away his freedom.

GW: I smell a good dad somewhere.

DM: DO NOT NEED THAT IMAGE

HG: Grow up, Draco, they're talking about parenting, not the process to become parents!

RW: Hermione…

GW: You boys are incorrigible…

* * *

Arthur was waiting. The Advance Guards had left two hours ago to escort Harry, and should be back soon. The children were all upstairs on Molly's orders, probably congregating again to try and eavesdrop one way or another. The kitchen was quiet. The only noise people made were the sound of setting down glasses or flickering through papers. It was the first time that Grimmauld Place was this quiet, so quiet that it unnerved him. The reality of this upcoming war was becoming clearer than ever, and for a second, Arthur thought they were back in the Burrow's sitting room, anxiously waiting for Fabian and Gideon to come home, not knowing that they never would. Arthur clenched his fists under the table.

Someone made a strange noise. Was that laughter?

Arthur turned to the origin of the sound. It was Sirius, holding up an issue of the Quibbler Kingsley had brought along with him, reading, chuckling, and looking amused.

"What's so funny, Sirius?" asked Albus from the end of the table.

"Just an article," said Sirius absentmindedly, still immersed in his reading, "Moony's got another present," he added, as an afterthought.

"Read it, Sirius," said Bill.

Sirius looked up from the magazine and looked around, before shaking his head. Arthur saw the suppressed smirk on his face and the mirth in his eyes before he answered, "Nah, I'll read it when they're back. Remus needs to hear this."

As if on cue, the front door opened and closed, and murmurs came through the hallway. Molly stood up immediately, no doubt ushering Harry upstairs at the earliest possible second. The guards all came through the kitchen door and sat down, followed by Molly, locking the door and casting an Imperturbable Charm. Arthur found himself smiling at his wife's actions.

"So, what is it, Sirius?" he asked. There couldn't be a better way to start a meeting with an amusing article.

Sirius cleared his throat before reading out loud dramatically, "Remus Lupin: Werewolf McWerewolf or Simply Human?"

Giggles broke out among most original Order members, Bill and Tonks. Kingsley smiled warmly, showing his white teeth in a satisfied manner. Minerva seemed to be restraining herself from lecturing her former student, while Albus looked mildly interested. Mad-Eye rolled his eyes, as if irritated. And Snape, well, he was Snape. Arthur shot Remus a glance. It looked like he was trying to decide between smacking Sirius and laughing along with him. Sirius continued when the giggles started to die down.

"The identity of 35-year-old werewolf Remus Lupin was uncovered at the infamous Sirius Black trial a year ago, after he had been teaching at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was forced to resign as parents are concerned that Remus poses a threat to their children's safety.

"BUT DOES HE?

"Our sources from Hogwarts, who wish to stay anonymous, offered a contrary view. According to them, Remus was mild, gentle, considerate, and has been one of the best Defence Against Dark Arts teacher Hogwarts had employed in decades. 'Professor Lupin is excellent at building the students' confidence and guiding them through obstacles. He's also very knowledgeable in the field. He prepares his lessons carefully and they are always interesting', said one of our student source.

"When our topic turned to his relationship with the ex-convict Sirius Black, we were told that the matter was 'complicated'. Our sources refused to divulge much information, yet they admitted that '[Professor Lupin] had never properly grieved of the the lost of James Potter, one of his best friends, until he had Sirius back.'

"We then spent the better part of the afternoon talking about werewolves in general. The Hogwarts students, all touched by Remus' gentle nature, urges the Wizarding society to see through the label, and see the person behind it instead. We will finish this article by quoting another of our sources: 'We are all human at heart. It doesn't matter if one of us transforms into a magical creature for less than 12 hours every 28 days; we're all human for the rest of the month, and that's what truly matters.'"

"Wow," whispered Tonks, although it was loud enough for everyone to hear, "Old Xeno had really outdone himself, hadn't he?"

"The better part is," said Sirius in a more sober tone, "It's Rita Skeeter who wrote it."

Gasps and exclamation rose from around the table. Sirius dropped the magazine in the middle, challenging them to check.

Meanwhile, upstairs, six teenagers smirked at each other, each holding an Extendable Ear.

"Well done," mouthed Harry, looking at the others proudly.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me just first make a note to have a bit of background story for Jo... Or at least his parentage. I may put more of it in Safe Houses, another story that I intend to start over the summer. To be honest I'm already loving the kid! I've got a good idea what to give him, but just in case I forget to put something in later, I'll either need you guys to remind me, or to post it after the story is done. Cheers!**

 **I'm pleased you liked this new Dudley ~ I like him too! I'd always pictured him to be more tolerant and friendly than his parents~**

 **And a special to SharpRaptor: it just so happened that you requested more Communicator sessions before one of the longest of them! Well I guess they haven't been using it much in fourth year because they spent all those nights in RoR, but from now on they should use it more...**

 **Please please please review as I'm really looking forward to post fifth year. It's a fun year to write about, with lots of actions and tension and humour!**

 **0902FRIENDs**


	44. 44 Kreacher

43: Kreacher

"So, Harrykins," said Fred as they put away their Extendable Ears, "Now that you've had your homecoming present… Tell us about your trip back."

"What do you expect?" asked Harry, trying his best to look innocent.

"Mmmmm we don't know," said George, his thoughtful expression looked extremely convincing, "I heard you rode a dragon here?"

Harry snorted and looked at the others.

"What is it with me riding a dragon?" he asked Ron, Hermione and Ginny, who were trying their best not to laugh, "It's not like they even know -"

Harry quickly covered his mouth and looked at the twins sheepishly. The twins shot up and eyebrow together.

"Know what, Harrykins?"

"Are you saying you're hiding things from your big brothers?"

Harry sighed loudly, "Well, I seriously considered riding one before the First Task."

"Back to the topic," snapped Hermione, clearly determined to push them away from the dangerous territory, "How were the guards?"

"Remus was happy, Tonks was excited, Mad-Eye was proud," answered Harry dryly, "And I left the Horntail model for Dudley."

"That's good then," said Ginny before the twins had a chance, eying Ron nervously.

"What's going on?" asked Harry, feeling a twinge of unease.

"Well, you know what the Order is…" said Ron hesitantly, not meeting Harry's eyes "Mum and Dad are in it, so are Bill and Charlie…"

Then Harry understood. Percy left again. But with the twins present, none of them dared to discuss the matter. Seeing the twins' faces at the name, Harry quickly changed his topic.

As expected, their attempt to get more information from the Order was fruitless. However, Sirius' slip up about the 'weapon' got Harry thinking again. It wasn't until recently that he realized how little he reasoned with every situation, and it was ridiculous how much trouble he got into by not thinking clearly. Ron had just started snoring when Harry saw something new.

"Ron," he hissed, "Ron, wake up!"

The snoring stopped, yet there was no answer.

"This is important, Ron," he hissed again, not daring to raise his voice or to shake his half-awake friend, "Wake up!"

"What's up?" said Ron, finally waking up.

"The prophecy," said Harry, "It's a bait."

"'Mione already got that," mumbled Ron groggily, ready to sink back to his pillow.

"That's not it," said Harry urgently, "It's also a wild goose catch."

Ron sat up straight, staring at Harry with wide eyes, "You mean that, that Dumbledore's -"

"Already looking for Horcruxes?" Harry finished his thought, "Yes, I believe so."

"What do we do now?" asked Ron, though he was more talking to himself, "We can't let either of them know."

Harry thought for a moment before answering, very quietly and very firmly, "We get there first."

* * *

Grimmauld Place, to Harry's delight, was much more habitable than he expected. Even though the Order still needed to do some minor cleaning, the whole house was three shades brighter and more homey than he had expected it to be. It looked almost like when they left it before their infiltration at the Ministry. He supposed Kreacher had worked hard towards that goal, and made a mental note to reward him.

His opportunity couldn't come faster. The following afternoon, after cleaning some of the unused bedrooms with Ron, Sirius called him to what would have been Buckbeak's room. There, Kreacher was waiting for him and Ginny with the locket.

"Good afternoon, Kreacher," they greeted him happily.

"Good afternoon, Young Master Harry, Miss Weasley," Kreacher bowed deeply. Harry decided against the idea to make Kreacher call him Harry. It would be too much of a change for the old elf, and they had much more urgent matters at hand. Harry's pinkie touched Ginny's, who sat down on the floor before the elf.

"Kreacher, would you close your eyes for me?" asked Ginny. Kreacher closed his eyes obediently. Harry watched as Ginny replicated the locket into multiple copies, before whispering quietly into Sirius' ears.

"You don't happen to have a spare goblet, do you?" he asked.

Sirius nodded, and Summoned one right away. Harry focused on the mental image of the Hufflepuff's Cup - he had only briefly seen it twice before, and never closely examined it - and transfigured the goblet into a cheap copy of the Cup.

"I've never been that good at Transfigurations," mumbled Harry, holding up the hastily transfigured Cup, "You reckon you can make my work more permanent?"

Sirius fished up the Cup from his hands and examined it closely. His fingers traced over the badgers slowly, before feeling the texture on the wall and the handles.

"It's gold?" asked Sirius. Harry nodded and Sirius picked up his wand, "I'm polishing your work a little bit. Don't get me wrong, it's a good piece of transfiguration. Sometimes it needs more than one wand to achieve the optimum result. There," he waved his wand, the Cup suddenly looked smooth and shiny, like real gold, "That's much better. And one more -" he jabbed the Cup gently, "The spell should last for the rest of the year now."

Harry grinned at his godfather, who waved at him. "Don't mention it," he said. They then directed their attention back to Ginny and Kreacher.

"Okay, Kreacher," said Ginny softly, shuffling the six identical lockets, "Could you tell me which one is it?"

Kreacher's fingers fumbled through the pile of lockets, before finally closing around one, and opening his eyes. Ginny took it with one hand, and touching the others with another hand, her expression unreadable except a faint glint of joy behind her eyes. Harry crouched down beside them.

"Let me try," he said softly, before feeling the locket in Ginny's hand. There it was, the cold, hopeless feeling that almost always accompanied the Horcrux was right there between his fingers. Then there was the faint heartbeat - one that he utterly despised. He reached his hands to the other lockets, and none of them gave him the same feeling. He beamed at the pair.

"Well done," he said to them both, "That's the one. Kreacher, good work today, and on the house. Ginny, you were a brilliant teacher!"

Kreacher gave a shriek of excitement at his praise and bowed again. Ginny beamed back at him.

"I think we've had enough for today," said Ginny, pointing at the pile of lockets. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Just one more thing," he said, holding up the Cup model, "This is for you, Kreacher. It's what the Cup is supposed to look like. The details may be off, but I'm sure you'll recognize it when you see it. Familiarize yourself with it, will you?"

"Yes, Young Master," said Kreacher before taking the Cup with both of his hands, as if it was the most precious thing on earth, "Kreacher will remember what it looks like." Then, with a faint _pop_ , the old elf disappeared from the room.

"What were you doing?" came a weak voice from behind them.

Harry looked up, Sirius looked at them in a strange expression, eyeing the lockets suspiciously.

Harry grinned, "Just teaching Kreacher how to recognize a Horcrux," he grabbed the real Locket and one of the replicates, stood up, walked to Sirius and put one into each of his hands, "Here, feel them."

He looked as Sirius stared at them in bewilderment, which turned into bemusement, and eventually surprised understanding. Sirius' eyes widened slightly as he gripped the real Horcrux tightly.

"Is it- Is it -" he spluttered, too afraid to finish his own thought.

"Is it alive?" Harry asked, Sirius nodded, "Unfortunately, yes. I suppose you feel the beating?"

Sirius nodded before staring at the real locket in disgust. Ginny chuckled, "Yeah, that's what we all feel around one. Once you've really felt one, you'll never forget the feeling."

"How could you two have felt one before?"

Ginny's cheeks flushed. Instinctively, Harry's hand closed around hers. He gave her a reassuring squeeze, only to have it returned in a much more fierce manner.

"Tom Riddle's diary," said Ginny first. Her hand loosened as her voice became cold with disgust, "Lucius Malfoy slipped it into my cauldron before my first year. It possessed me and made me to open the Chamber of Secrets. And of course I willingly did it again this time."

Sirius' face turned white. Nonetheless, he turned to Harry, expecting an answer and staring at him in a way that Harry had never experienced before. It felt like he had just been caught doing wrong by a father, and he needed to tell the truth.

"I destroyed the Diary - twice," Harry drew a breath, not trusting himself to meet Sirius in the eye, "Ron, Hermione and I took turns wearing the Locket for months, and I found the Cup and the Diadem. Neither was this obvious, though."

"And?" asked Sirius quietly. Harry considered denying it, yet the authority in his godfather's voice advised him otherwise.

"And," Harry sighed, reluctantly admitting the last piece of information, "I am one."

The effect of his words were no less than he had expected. Sirius didn't yell at him, or gasp in disbelief. In fact, he sat on the bed quietly, not moving a single part of his body except his eyes, which were narrowing at Harry ducking his head. Ginny's fingers found their way back into his, and he pressed on them firmly.

"You don't feel it," said Ginny, "because you're not looking for it. Besides, Harry's own soul is interfering with that of Riddle's. His soul is suppressing the dark effects."

"It's useful, though," said Harry in a desperate attempt to cheer Sirius up, "I can speak Parseltongue, I can see into his head, and it shields me from another Killing Curse."

If his words worked, it only made Sirius' face even more stony. For a few minutes, nobody spoke. Then, Sirius excused himself quietly, and stormed out of the room quietly, leaving a bewildered Harry looking at a sympathetic Ginny.

* * *

"How's Occlumency with Kreacher going?" asked Harry, cutting up his steak.

It was the night before his hearing, and the first time he sat beside Remus for a meal. Harry seized the opportunity to interrogate him on their progress.

"Smoothly," said Remus, gulping a mouthful of pumpkin juice, "The chap's bright as a light bulb. I'd say he's ready for the implant two weeks ago."

"Good," Harry grinned, "For we're doing it the night of the Welcoming Feast - We have limited time before the fireplace may or may not be watched."

Remus nodded, before focusing back on his chicken wings.

"How are things with Winky?" asked Harry again.

Remus put down his fork and knife slowly before answering, "Winky's fine. She helped Kreacher with this house - they make good companies. Now she guards Crouch Sr every night and screens his presents and mails. - Oh, she volunteered, and I order her to rest." At Harry's look, he added quickly.

"Good, then," said Harry, helping himself with more mashed potatoes. Around the table, the Weasleys and Order members were enjoying themselves with the exceptional food Mrs Weasley offered, and were chatting among themselves. Tonks, Ginny and Hermione were talking animatedly, possibly about some girl stuff, and Hestia was telling an impressed Ron and Bill about how she once stopped a kettle from killing two children. Mr Weasley was talking with Kingsley somberly, and Fred and George were laughing along with Sirius.

"Oi, Moony!" he called from across the table, "What did we do when Lily rejected James for the 250th time?"

"Easy, Pads," said Remus mildly, "If I remember correctly, we let him sneak into Hogsmeade and order 25 bottles of butterbeer, half of which were dumped into Lily's goblets every morning for the rest of the month."

"Why would you do that?" asked Harry.

"James believed being tipsy may help improve Lily's mood," said Sirius, chuckling at his own memories, "What idiots!"

"Can't say I disagree," snorted Remus, "And all those challenges on getting Minerva..."

The Marauders and the twins delved into a deeper discussion on pranking, giving Harry the perfect opportunity to sulk.

The Hearing was tomorrow. If he learned something from this trip through time, it was that the timeline was resistant to change, which could mean he'd be cleared by this time tomorrow. However, he couldn't help but feeling even more hopeless than last time, mainly because of his confession on using an Unforgivable Curse a few weeks ago. Whether the Wizengamot would hold it against him was completely out of his hands, and if they did, Harry knew the laws, he'd face trials and more than likely end up in Azkaban. There mere thought of it made him queasy.

"Alright there, Harry?" Tonks asked. Harry didn't notice her turning to look at him.

"Yeah," he said, "Just thinking about tomorrow..."

"You never give me easy jobs, do you?" Tonks grinned, putting one hand on Harry's shoulder, "Dumbledore'll be there, they won't be able to hold the Imperius against you for we already dropped all charges on it."

Harry met her eyes - they were a darker shade of blue today - and saw the composed, determined Auror rather than the young rebel. For some reason, the calmness and reassurance in those pupils worked better than everything people had been telling him so far. Harry had never seen her like this before, but he was sure it was the 'sober Tonks' Ginny used to tell him about. He couldn't help but admire at his almost peer's ability to console.

"Thanks," he whispered, smiling faintly at the young woman, before standing up and stretching, "I think I'd better head to bed."

It was a bit early, still, and the entire table watched him as he left. But he couldn't care less. He just felt tired, and wanted to be alone and somehow empty his mind. It was ironic as he would be given the same orders again in Snape's Occlumency lessons, and he would probably fail miserably again. Accepting for a fact that his mind simply could not be shut down, he compromised and started reading a book on Defence education. It would be useful for the future DA sessions, to say the least.

It wasn't until midnight until he finally fell asleep. Ron came up at ten to eleven and started snoring in fifteen minutes, while Harry kept reading until his eyelids were just too heavy. Nonetheless, he started awake at dawn the next day, knowing yet not remembering his nightmare.

Giving up the idea of going back to sleep, Harry quickly got changed and headed downstairs for some breakfast. With little persuasion on his part, they were able to leave even earlier than last time, and arrived at Mr Weasley's office at ten to eight.

A purple airplane flew into the room just as Mr Weasley read Kingsley's copy of _The Quibbler_ , Harry smirked to himself remembering the hard works his friends had done in the past weeks. Sirius would _love_ the article.

"- At eight - Courtroom Ten - Merlin's Beard!" Mr Weasley jumped up from his seat and grabbed Harry's arm, "We'd better get moving! We have -" he looked down at his watch, "- five minutes to get down there, quick!"

Harry tried his best to cooperate, yet Mr Weasley's grip was too hard for him to follow comfortably. Ignoring the panicked mutterings, he focused on recalling the strategies the four of them had secretly developed the past week, and hoping they would work.

"You're late," said Fudge in a cold, accusing voice as Harry entered the courtroom.

"Actually," Harry glanced down at his watch, "I'm about thirty seconds early."

His remarks, as expected, were ignored, and Harry hoped the rest of anything he had to offer would receive the same treatment. Fudge continued with his preambles, but Dumbledore didn't show up in time to identify himself. He was by himself for the next five minutes or so.

"You are Harry James Potter, of number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?" Fudge said, glaring at Harry over the top of his parchment. Though he was keeping a straight face, Harry still had the mental image of a giant spider staring at its prey.

"Yes," Harry said.

"You received an official warning from the Ministry for using illegal magic three years ago, did you not?"

So that was where it all started. Remembering vividly what had happened last time, Harry kept quiet and counted to five silently, drawing everyone's attention. Just as Fudge opened his mouth, he answered, "Yes, but -"

"And yet you conjured a Patronus on the night of the second of August?"

Another five seconds of silence. Harry stared at Fudge coldly before answering, "Yes, but -"

"Knowing that you are not permitted to use magic outside school, while you are under the age of seventeen?"

He waited again, determined to turn the situation against Fudge himself. It wasn't much about his _discipline_ anymore. It was a political battle between Cornelius Fudge and Harry Potter, and later, Albus Dumbledore. And Harry was determined to win this. So, after another five seconds of staring, he answered again, "Yes, but -"

"Knowing that you were in an area full of Muggles?"

Strike three, yet Fudge still didn't know what he was doing? It was time to pop the bubble.

"I believe, Minister," said Harry calmly, there was no need to display animosity yet, "That you would like me to answer _truthfully and elaborately_?"

There was a moment of silence before Fudge spoke again. His voice was still cold, yet it was tremoring slightly, "Yes, Potter. The Wizengamot compels you to answer _truthfully_."

"Then how could you know the truth if you _refuse_ to hear the whole story?"

Harry paused for a second for the message to sink in. Then, without any more prompting, he continued, this time without any interruption, "There were two Dementors as my cousin Dudley and I walked home, and I had to conjure my Patronus because otherwise we would have been Kissed."

He kept his voice steady, plain, and distant, yet he still heard gasps and hisses coming from the Wizengamot. It would, in a way, detriment him, yet Harry doubted the possibility as Amelia Bones was the only one somewhat accomplished in lie detection and emotions in the entire room. For him, a distant recount of events is much better than heated accusations at the Ministry.

"You produced a fully-fledged Patronus?" asked Amelia Bones, slightly cocking up an eyebrow.

"Yes," answered Harry truthfully.

"A corporeal Patronus?"

"Yes," said Harry. He added at Amelia's expression, "Professor Lupin taught me in my third year, and I've been doing it for almost two years."

"Impressive," said Amelia, staring down at him, "a true Patronus at his age… very impressive, indeed."

"It's not a question of how impressive the magic was," said Fudge, "in fact, the more impressive the worse it is, I would have thought, given that the boy did it in plain view of a Muggle!"

"Oh, but Cornelius," boomed Amelia, "Didn't the boy mention the presence of Dementors?"

"Yes, yes," said Fudge, Harry could see the defence forming at the back of his mind, and seized the second-long pause.

"My cousin is aware of Magic, and none of the neighbours saw us, thus it is not a violation of the Statute of Secrecy."

"That's still not the excuse to produce a Patronus outside the school, boy!" said Fudge vehemently.

"I thought I said there were two Dementors on the street with us," said Harry quietly, letting his voice travel across the room in a convincing manner.

"Yes, yes, I thought we'd be hearing something like this," Fudge smirked, "Highly convenient, highly convenient… so it's just your word and no witnesses..."

"We do," a calm, ancient voice rang from the door, Albus Dumbledore stepped into the room briskly, "in fact, have a witness to the presence of Dementors on Privet Drive," he said, "other than Dudley Dursley, I mean."

Harry tuned out the summoning and testament of Mrs Figg, and instead focused on studying the people within the courtroom. Amelia, he was sure, believed him already, and his friendship with Susan had definitely helped his case. Fudge was paranoid and bribe-driven as usual, and Umbridge still hid in the shadows. Percy, however, looked almost reluctant to be in the room and taking notes. Harry took a closer look at him, and saw he was biting his lips. So Ron was right, Percy didn't walk out because he thought his family was wrong, or at least not anymore, but because he felt it was necessary. Yet his motivation remained unknown. On the rows of chairs sat the whole Wizengamot, and Harry recognized a handful of them: Rowle, the Carrows, Ernie Macmillan's father, Astoria's parents, and Augusta Longbottom. Harry had also met most of the rest of the room in the post-war trials, yet he wasn't able to recall any names. Harry studied their looks one by one, trying to decipher their feelings, just as Dumbledore and Umbridge got into a debate on the origin of the Dementors.

"Of course, these particular Dementors may have been outside Ministry control -"

"Voldemort couldn't have sent them," whispered Harry. It was only loud enough for Dumbledore to hear, stop, and look at him tensely.

"Voldemort couldn't have sent them," repeated Harry, this time more loudly, ignoring the shudders at the name, "because they wouldn't have been able to be that close to the house. However, he would have supported whoever did it, because either way, I'd be in trouble."

The room was once again in silence. Harry could feel Dumbledore's eyes sweeping at him suspiciously, before he continued, "Then undoubtedly the Ministry will be making a full inquiry into why two Dementors were so very far from Azkaban and why they attacked without authorization."

Harry was barely able to restrain himself from shouting Umbridge's name when Fudge rudely refused the suggestion. Then it became another debate over every single thing that had gone wrong in his life, and finally -

"That Imperius Curse, Dumbledore," said Fudge, brandishing his hand, "That boy had used an _Unforgivable_ Curse just two months ago, how do you explain that?"

About a third of the room murmured in agreement, and the rest looked either disgusted, appalled, annoyed, or incredulous. Amelia looked scandalized, though Harry wondered whether that was towards him or Fudge. Percy, on the other hand, smiled wryly at him.

"As you may recall, Cornelius," said Dumbledore calmly, "Auror Robards dropped the charges and had presented evidence that the very attempt of Imperius Curse saved the life of Cedric Diggory. We could summon Mr Diggory now to testify in both his, and Mr Potter's defence if you wish."

Fudge was getting desperate. They moved on to Dobby's Hovering Charm, to which Harry added that Dudley's memories had not been modified; and then brought up his various school misdeeds. Before he was ready, it was time to vote.

"Those in favour of clearing the witness of all charges?" said Amelia in her booming voice.

Harry watched as hands shot up into the air. One by one, some firmer and some more hesitant, more than half of the room raised their hands. Harry was only able to see Mrs Longbottom's stern face before Amelia asked again, "And those in favour of the conviction?"

It was about a third of the room, which was more than last time. Harry supposed the Imperius fiasco did play in Fudge's favour, yet was grateful that the majority of Wizengamot was able to follow the procedures.

"Clear of all charges," said Fudge, not even caring to cover the disappointment in his voice.

Percy looked relieved while Dumbledore strode out of the room immediately. Harry was suddenly grateful that he still wanted to keep his distance. Otherwise, he was for sure getting another round of interrogation later today for his revelation earlier.

Grimmauld Place was in a celebratory mood for the rest of the day. Fred, George and Ginny reprised their chant and dance multiple times where Mrs Weasley wasn't watching, and Ron and Hermione grinned at him constantly. Sirius, Harry could tell, was happy for him, too, but looked grimer. Yet it wasn't until after dinner did he talk to him privately again.

"Did you know you were getting off?" asked Sirius upon sitting down on Ron's bed. Harry couldn't help but noticing the marginally accusing tone.

"Yes, and no," answered Harry truthfully. Sirius stared at him the same way he had done that day after Kreacher was gone, and Harry elaborated, "I got cleared last time, but this time they could use the Imperius against me, so I wasn't confident."

"You weren't surprised, either," said Sirius, a frown making its way to his face, "for the result."

"No," said Harry, "I did get off last time, so I guess I'm prepared either way."

"Is that how you do things?"

"What do you mean?" retorted Harry.

"Do you always hope for the best and prepare for the worst?" said Sirius simply.

Harry waited a second before answering, "Yes."

"Because you've got to, because there's always something happening that leaves you feeling out of control."

Harry ducked his head and did not answer. He wasn't around Sirius much for the past year, yet he was aware of his growth. Now, more than a year of freedom later, Sirius was much more stable, and was taking his role as a parent much more prepared. It was times like this that Harry loved and hated: he still wasn't sure if he needed, or wanted, a father figure anymore.

"Do you still not trust me?" asked Sirius in a hurt voice. Harry's head shot up immediately.

"Wha - no!" he said, sounding more panicked than he'd liked, "Why would you - I'd trust you with my life!"

"Then what's wrong?" said Sirius, the frown creased deeper upon his forehead.

"Nothing."

Sirius sighed and put his hands on his thighs. "Ron and Hermione warned me about your 'nothing'," he said, more to himself than to Harry, "And they're right."

Harry didn't speak. He was still weighing his options.

"You scare me," admitted Sirius quietly, "All those times we've done things together and talked. You scare me a lot, about what you were about to do, and what you've done. And all I could do was to worry, and to hope, to pray that you'd come out alive and well. And I understand you can't tell me everything, just enough to ease my worries, but that never really helps."

"I can include you in some of our actions," said Harry, pretending to misinterpret the point.

"You know what I'm talking about," said Sirius pointedly.

"I'm sorry," whispered Harry, "I don't think I can -"

"Let me in?"

Harry nodded stiffly, unable to muster any more words.

There was another pause.

"Yet," said Sirius, standing up and walking towards the door. He put his hand on the handle and turned his head, "Remember what you said last Halloween, please."

Then he pulled the door open and walked out. The door closed and left Harry in shame, silence and solitude.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for liking Jo! I'm really excited to write about him! I hope you don't find this chapter dull... There's not much action because it's one of the information chapters... But do let me know how you think about it! I'm particularly looking for comments of Kreacher and Harry/Sirius relationship! These will be a huge help for me to write later on!**

 **In response to nikkiRiddle: I've actually never thought about Molly/Sirius relationships, but it's a good idea. I doubt anything big will happen in fifth year, but maybe sixth year we could use a change! Thank you!**

 **Starting today I'll be on the road for the next month or so, and will eventually settle in Beijing for June, July and August. I don't know when I'll finish posting this story, but I'm aiming for sometime in July. For the most part, updates will be on the same dates (Tue, Thur, Sat & Sun in North America), but the hour may shift around a bit when I'm travelling. I'll try to find the closest time to 6-8pm EDT, I can't guarantee anything. It shouldn't be a problem after I arrive in China, but it's more likely for me to forget about the time differences when I'm in BC (from May 11 to May 25). Please please please forgive me if I mess up! Bombard me with messages if necessary! I'll try to let you know in advance when I cannot make the time, but accidents do happen :) **

**0902FRIENDs**


	45. 45 Disobedience

45: Disobedience

The six teenagers read the article on Sirius the next day, with Ginny and the twins acting out all the quotes as the trio watched in amusement. Then, after their humour-rich morning tea, they moved on to a more serious topic: a plan that could potentially got them, and their friends, all expelled before the DA was even formed.

"The others are easy," said Ginny, "We've made friends in all houses - we could mail Luna, Astoria, Neville, Susan and Cedric today."

"But we don't have an owl other than Hedwig and Pig, who can be obvious targets," countered Hermione, and they all fell silent. Sirius did buy Ron an owl later last year, yet it had a distinctive white spot on its forehead, making it more recognizable than the easily excitable Pigwidgeon.

"Hedwig can do Neville, and Susan, Pig can have Luna and Cedric," said Harry, "No reply needed, just letting them know what we're planning. And we can borrow Sirius' owls for Astoria maybe? How did you contact them for the Skeeter interviews?"

"We just did it once and used Errol," said Ron, looking slightly embarrassed, "But that wouldn't work now that we're here."

"Maybe we could convince Tonks to use hers?" said Fred.

"And Remus, and I'm sure Sirius knows where to get owls," said George.

"All three of them are already potential escorts, though," said Harry, carefully considering the idea, "But it should work - as long as we tell them what we are doing."

"And you said Tonks is as passionate as Hermione is," said Ginny, "We could start with her."

So that afternoon, the six of them seized their first opportunity to bully Remus, Tonks and Sirius into Harry and Ron's room.

" _Muffliato_ ," murmured Harry, pointing his wand at the door.

"Blimey, Harry," exclaimed Tonks, "Using magic outside of school? I thought you had a hearing for it already?"

"The Trace doesn't work in a magical household," explained Hermione, "or when we're with adults."

"But that is not why we're here," said George.

"These four _munchkins_ ," said Fred, pointing at Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione, "have a brilliant idea for the next school year, and we'd like your help."

* * *

"Absolutely not!" said Mrs Weasley sternly, her voice raising, "It's too dangerous out there, and you're still too young!"

"Mum," said Fred, the entire table turned to look at him, "We're of age, we can protect ourselves."

"And it's not like Riddle's going to be in Muggle London when he's practically in hiding," added George.

"How about this, Molly," Remus stepped in, getting the message, "Tonks and I will escort them. They are of age and they do deserve to go out once in a while."

"But -" Mrs Weasley still looked worried.

"We'll behave, Mum," said Fred, in a sincere voice that Harry rarely heard.

"And we won't go look for trouble," promised George in the same earnest tone.

"I think the boys can handle this trip, Molly," said Mr Weasley soothingly.

"Fine," spat Mrs Weasley, "But if you don't come back by lunch -"

"Don't worry, Mum, we will," said George quickly, before high-fiving Fred under the table. Harry met Tonks' eyes and winked.

* * *

A week later, it was Ron and Hermione's turn. From Mrs Weasley's reactions at the twins return, the six of them decided against asking directly, and opted for distraction. In the morning, Harry swallowed one of Fred and George's Fever Fudges (the time travellers helped rushing the formula) and was immediately confined to bed. Ron and Hermione retreated from breakfast, claiming to keep him company and in good spirits, and a few minutes later, Sirius came in to Apparate the three of them to a deserted Alleyway where Remus and Tonks were waiting. A few hours later, Fred and George set off one of their modified Filibuster Fireworks in the kitchen just as Mrs Weasley decided to check on Harry, who sent a message to his friends on the Communicator. It took the house half an hour to sort out the mess, and another fifteen minutes for both Mrs Weasley and Mrs Black to stop screaming. But that was enough time: Sirius, Ron and Hermione were back within five minutes, and they had hid all their purchases and put on their worried looks as Mrs Weasley sent up their lunches.

Harry and Ginny were the last, yet they were the easiest to get away from the house. Like last time, the booklist arrived on the last day of the holidays with Ron and Hermione's Prefect badges. After Mrs Weasley went out to buy them school supplies and Ron's new broomstick, Harry and Ginny met Remus and Tonks in Buckbeak's old room to Apparate directly out of the door, whereas Sirius, or Padfoot, slipped out through his own window. The five of them then set out to a department store in Muggle London.

Their priority was Muggle clothes that fit, which didn't take long, considering neither cared much about styles. Tonks was a big help in picking out good outfits, and Harry and Ginny also helped each other with their choices. By the time they entered the bookstore, it was not even three in the afternoon.

Harry headed straight to the History and Culture section. He had taken a look at the other's selections. Ron and Hermione brought back books on Muggle science and technology, plus a few classic novels and two more on chess, while the twins bought mainly entertainment comics with some Do-It-Yourself manuals. Thus, Harry thought, it would be the best if he focused on history and culture, while Ginny picked out interesting magazines on pop culture. Then, at the gifts section, the two of them compared a few board games before deciding on two new sets of Settlers of Catan (the twins bought two sets of Monopoly while Ron and Hermione bought one Scrabbles and one Lion King). It was a newly released game, and Harry thought it would be both fascinating and appropriate for all ages. Then, they stopped by the office supply section to buy enough notebooks, paper, pen and pencil, before getting a video camera at an electronic store. Harry made a rush stop at the pharmacy on their way out, and grabbed a few different painkillers just in case. Their last stop was a convenient store, where the two teenagers indulged themselves with sweets and snacks, earning several disapproving glares from the adults passing by. By five, all shopping were finished, and they were to make one last stop before returning.

"Where are we going again?" asked Tonks as she held onto both Harry and Ginny, Remus and Sirius flanked them.

"Graveyard of Little Hangleton, I know what it sounds like," said Harry, ignoring the suspicious look Remus and Sirius threw at him.

"Are you sure?" asked Tonks weakly, "I didn't know you'd want to pay _that_ place a visit after -"

"Trust me, I don't," said Harry dryly, "But it's a necessity."

Fifteen minutes later, the five of them stood in front of the Gaunt shack. Harry shivered slightly at the coldness that was seeping into his bones. It did not bode well.

"Harry, what are you doing?" said Remus in a hushed voice.

"This place is full of Dark Magic," added Tonks, "I can identify several of them, but there's more that I don't even know of..."

"Just don't touch anything," said Harry hushedly, "And we need to get something from the inside."

"What do you figure the wards are?" asked Ginny before the adults would object.

"We've passed the Muggle Repelling Charm, for sure, and I think we'll meet more as we go in - no Caterwauling though, which is a good sign."

"How d'you -"

"Shhhhhhh"

Harry took a tentative step forward, and stepped onto a dead snake. Suddenly recalling a certain memory, he looked at the door. Sure enough, the snake Morfin Gaunt had nailed to the door was still there, looking as fresh as ever, and glowing green. And then it all clicked.

"Of course," murmured Harry, oblivious to the others' bewilderment, "Of course he would use this here… But _what_ exactly is the password?"

"Is there a particular one for the Chamber?" asked Ginny.

"No," said Harry, "I just said _Open_ , and for the Basilisk he called Salazar Slytherin, probably not suitable here."

"I'm sorry, Harry," said Tonks, "But I think we're completely lost."

"We're looking for Riddle's ring," said Harry after musing some more, "A cursed ring that's in the shack, and we need to get in to find it."

"But how?"

"Parseltongue," said Ginny concisely.

"But there's got to be a password," said Harry, musing out loud, "He wants to show off his heritage, but it can't be as simple as the Chamber. There's got to be a certain phrase that's complex enough... "

"The heir of Slytherin orders you to open and deactivate the wards temporarily?" suggested Ginny.

"Possible, but it doesn't feel right," said Harry, rubbing his scar out of habit.

"You say it's Riddle's ring?" said Sirius.

Harry nodded.

"What about Lord Voldy you-know-the-rest wishes a safe entrance?" he suggested.

"Lord Voldy you-know-the-rest would like a safe entrance for him and his companies," said Remus quietly, "It feels like making up a password for the Map again."

"But you aren't Riddle," Tonks pointed out.

"He may be able to fool it," whispered Ginny, "It's worth a try."

Harry stared at the glowing, bottle-green snake and tried to imagine it to be alive. " _Lord Voldemort would like a safe entrance for him and his companies_ ," he hissed, well aware of the snake language out of his own mouth. Yet nothing happened.

"Try again," Ginny nudged him, "Change the phrasing a little."

" _Lord Voldemort demands a safe entrance for him and his companies_." Harry hissed again, the nailed snake glowed brighter, but didn't move.

" _I, Lord Voldemort, last descendant of Salazar Slytherin, demands a safe entrance for me and my companies_."

The glowing dimmed. Instead, the tail of the snake flipped up and unlocked the door with a _tick_. Relieved, Harry conjured a movable shield and carefully trudged towards the door. The others followed his actions.

It seemed his order was effective. They weren't attacked for the five yards of walking, and Harry opened the door with his wand.

"Don't touch anything," he warned the others, "and follow me."

He led the group into the room where he had only seen once in Riddle's mind, and started tapping the floorboards with his wand. With some luck and five minutes of tapping, all five of them heard the hollowed _thud_ , and Ginny levitated the floorboard to reveal a hole. Right in the center of it, there was a disinterred golden box.

Both Harry and Ginny retreated from the hole. Harry closed his eyes tightly, before opening them and looking at the confused adults.

"This is it, but we need to check," he said, voice shaking slightly, "For all we know, there might be a strong Compelling Charm on it. I need all three of you."

The three adults all looked solemn, and none objected, so Harry continued,

"Tonks, I need you to kneel straight right in front of the box with both of your hands behind your back," Tonks kneeled down in bemusement, "Sirius, you stand at the door. You're in charge of opening and closing the box," Sirius obeyed, "And Remus, you stand behind Tonks. If she makes a move to approach the Ring, I want you to Bind her, immediately, and Sirius, too, if necessary. Do _not_ look at the box." Remus nodded before walking behind Tonks. Harry glared intently at the box, and Ginny stared nervously at Tonks.

"Ready?" asked Ginny. Tonks nodded.

The box opened, and Harry immediately reverted his eyes to Sirius, who did not seem to be affected by the Ring at all. He then looked at Tonks, who was also unfazed by the appearance of the Ring. However, voices came from outside the house. He looked at Ginny, and realized immediately that an army of snakes were approaching.

"What does the stone look like?" asked Harry urgently.

"It's ugly," said Tonks, also aware of the noise outside, "Black, there's some carving on it, looks like a triangle eye."

"A triangle with a line and a circle in the middle?"

"Yes," said Tonks.

"Sirius, close the box please," said Harry, and the box closed before Harry wrapped it with a cloth and tucking it safely inside his inner pocket, Ginny immediately restored the floorboard, "We'll need to Apparate straight out, hold hands, together, to the graveyard in Godric's Hollow, now!"

Five pairs of hands held each other, before the groups turned and disappeared as snakes slithered in from various leaks on the wall.

* * *

They returned to Grimmauld Place just before Mrs Weasley did. Quickly, Harry and Ginny dropped off their purchases and ran downstairs for their last act of the summer. One that would both amuse the dinner party, and help them assess their progress.

Harry and Ron volunteered to set the table before the food was served, and as Ginny and Hermione came downstairs smirking, they were ready.

"I'm telling you," said Ron loudly to an incredulous Sirius, "Kreacher _knows_ Harry! He can recognize him!"

"Really, Ron?" said Sirius, "Are you sure it's not because he's his Master?"

"There's more to it," claimed Ron firmly, "Want a bet?"

"A sickle?"

"Deal," said Ron, "Tonks, please?"

A second later, two Harrys sat on either side of the table, and Sirius called the elf.

"Master, Young Master Harry," he bowed at the two of them, completely oblivious to Tonks.

"Cheers," said the twins, toasting with Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Now the other adults were all watching. However, all five of them grimaced as they downed their pumpkin juice, and their skin soon started bubbling and morphing into Harry's shape. Ignoring Mrs Weasley's cries, Moody's bellowing, and others' gasps, seven Harrys ran out of the room, and they came back wearing identical clothes.

"Kreacher," said Sirius upon their return, "I forbid you to detect your Young Master using elf magic for the next few minutes. Now, tell me, which one is the real Harry?"

Kreacher looked at the seven in line before pacing slowly in front of them. It took him a few laps, but eventually, he stopped before Harry, and bowed, "Young Master Harry."

"'Lo, Kreacher," said Harry pleasantly, "Well done!"

"How do we know it's not rehearsed?" asked Kingsley, clearly enjoying himself,

"Kreacher, go back to Sirius and close your eyes," said Harry, and the elf obeyed. The seven Harrys quickly rearranged themselves in a manner that lost everyone in the room except Mad-Eye, before Sirius ordered Kreacher to pick out Harry again.

It took him two laps to do it this time.

"Do it again," grunted Mad-Eye, clearly still not believing them.

Seven tries later, Kreacher was able to walk past each of them and stop right in front of Harry without hesitation or mistake, and the novelty had died down. The Order praised Kreacher generously before turning back to their dinner, except the four time travellers, still impersonating Harry. They lead Kreacher into a nearby room and ambushed the elf with excited hugs.

"Do tell me, Kreacher," said Harry after they finally released him, "How could you know which one was me?"

"Young Master is a Locket," said Kreacher in his sing-song voice. Harry and Ginny exchanged a triumphant look.

"And you could feel it?" asked Hermione.

"Kreacher can always feel the Locket," said Kreacher, "And Kreacher feels it in Young Master."

"That is amazing," said Ron, still excited, "You did brilliant, Kreacher!"

Another round of praising and bows later, Kreacher disappeared with a _pop_ and the four returned to dinner. Fred, George and Tonks were already confusing everyone else with their true identities (Tonks did a good job mimicking Harry's voice), and upon their return, Ron and Ginny immediately joined their cause, with Harry and Hermione watching in amusement.

The Polyjuice Potion wore off halfway through the meal, creating another round of chaos with Molly admonishing the children for acting rash and Moody gruffing about too many surprises. Nonetheless, everyone was laughing and smiling and feeling relaxed by the end of desserts. Mrs Weasley stood up to deal with the Boggart, and Mad-Eye called Harry back to show him the picture of the original Order.

"Eh?" said Moody, chucking the photo further under his nose. An idea struck Harry.

"Er… Mad-Eye," Harry attempted to grin and sound innocent, "Can I have a copy?"

Moody's real eye focused on Harry suspiciously before he grinned, "Don't know what you're thinking, lad," he said, taking out his wand and duplicating the photo, "But take it. Makes a fine souvenir, I suppose."

Thanking him politely, Harry tucked the picture carefully into his pocket, before heading upstairs, where Mrs Weasley was sobbing over a Boggart.

Dead Ron. Dead Bill. Dead twins - a twinge of pain twitched Harry's heart as he saw the twins dead _together_ \- Dead Percy, Dead Harry…

"Mrs Weasley, just get out of here!" shouted Harry, staring down at his own body and hoping none of the other time travellers would come up, "Let someone else -"

"What's going on?"

Remus came running to the room, followed closely by Sirius and Moody. Thankfully, none of his friends made an appearance. A few seconds later, the Boggart was gone, and Mrs Weasley was sobbing in Remus' arms, while Sirius' eyes lingered at the patch of carpet where the dead Harry had lain. Ignoring Moody's magical eye, Harry walked up and embraced Sirius, who held onto him tightly and hungrily, as if he would disappear the moment he let go.

"Harry, I'm so sorry," said Molly shakily, breaking the pair apart, "What must you think of me? Not even able to get rid of a Boggart..."

"I understand," said Harry softly, and managed a faint smile. He wanted to shout, to tell them all that he _did_ understand their fear; that his Boggart was a Dementor not because he was afraid of fear, but because the fear of losing too many was easier displayed in the form of his memories; that he'd been through the war; that he'd seen Fred dead and alive again; and that he'd do everything in his power to prevent unnecessary deaths. He briskly excused himself as Remus and Sirius took turns to comfort Molly.

The three other time travellers were waiting for him in his bedroom, their usual charms already in place. Harry handed the carefully packaged ring box to Hermione, who slipped it into her Extended beaded bag. "Ring, check; Locket, check; Diary, check; Diadem next, then Cup, then Nagini, and we'll be done," she said crisply, as if collecting and destroying the Horcruxes were as easy as blowing bubbles.

"How was it?" asked Ron, "There wasn't trouble, was there?"

"Other than narrowly escaping an army of snakes," said Ginny sarcastically.

"It went much better than I expected," Harry admitted truthfully, earning a sharp elbow from Ginny, "It was nothing compared to the Lake, mind you. There were heavy protections, but he's too arrogant to think anyone else could speak Parseltongue, to we got in safely. I think touching the floorboard may have activated another protection, which brought in the snakes, but we were able to get away in time."

"Thank god," said Ron, "We don't want another Gringotts, or the Ministry, do we?"

"No," Harry chuckled, "And we shouldn't have another go at them. At any rate, we'll be done by the end of the year -"

"No," said Hermione.

Harry turned to look at her, "What do you mean 'no'?"

"Draco warned us about the snake," said Hermione, "If we get rid of it before the final strike, he might create another one."

"But will he be able to?" said Ron, "I mean, he's already too unstable -"

"But _he_ doesn't know that," said Harry grimly, "And we don't want anything go wrong, do we?"

"But how do we get rid of it?" asked Ginny.

"We'll get more Basilisk fangs and prepare the DA for it," said Hermione, "And the Order, maybe."

"You do know how dangerous it is to carry Basilisk fangs around, right?" Ginny looked at Hermione incredulously.

Hermione sighed, "Yes, Ginny. We'll devise the plan as time goes on, but that's the best we've got so far."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you Yargolancelot again for doing a superb job in beta reading! I never seem to credit you enough in this story QwQ.**

 **Fons19: I would NEVER pair Sirius with Molly... I was talking about interpersonal relationships yesterday and I apologize for the misunderstanding... TBH even the idea of Sirius with anyone bothers me... Well maybe Marlene wouldn't be so bad, but I've always pictured Sirius as someone who lives on only because Harry and Remus, and whose priority had never been dating since Azkaban ;)**

 **KidLover1412: Thank you! Plots with Umbridge is coming up soon, but I never believed that a Blood Quill would end her up in Azkaban. Don't worry, though. I've already dealt with her, and I think you'll like it (apart from not shipping her to Azkaban on Day 1, of course).**

 **To everyone else: I know this chapter may be a bit vague in what they are doing, but it'll hopefully piece things together next chapter! Please review & let me know how they're doing if you think you know what's going on, though. I'll be delighted to hear! **


	46. 46 Muggle Monday

46: Muggle Monday

The morning of September the first came with an unpleasant surprise for the time travellers: they'd forgotten about Sturgis Podmore and him being Imperiused, and thus did nothing to prevent it. Now the poor bloke was Imperiused and on his way to Azkaban, none of them could reveal the information to the Order without rousing suspicions.

Their departure was as chaotic as usual, but living in London had its perks, namely the travel time was significantly shorter and they had a relatively relaxing walk. Sirius outdid himself by changing into Padfoot and tackling Harry repetitively, until Remus threatened him with a collar, after which he reverted back to rubbing his side on Harry's legs and scaring off the street cats, while throwing dissatisfied looks at Remus. Harry laughed as Remus shook his head in exasperation. Tonks, dressing as an old woman, chuckled in amusement at the three, her eyes twinkling with mirth, earning disapproving glares from Mrs Weasley and Moody. Twenty minutes later, the group arrived at the platform, and Harry pulled Padfoot and Remus aside.

"Tonight," he said as they reached a pillar, "Take Kreacher and meet us at the Room. Bring the two-way mirror."

"Is there something we should know about?" asked Remus, looking worried. Beside him, Padfoot looked up with his questioning eyes.

"Memory implant," said Harry, "And we'll have our communication cut off after tonight, so the mirror will be the only way for the rest of the year -"

"No more visits?"

"The Floo Network will be closely watched by Umbridge's pawns," said Harry, staring intently at Remus and ignoring the disappointed looks from Padfoot, "We don't know whether the one in the Room will be watched or not, and we don't want them to know about it. She'll also search all of my mails, so please warn Tonks and Kingsley, send things through Draco or Astoria if it's absolutely necessary, and keep a close eye on the Quibbler. Patronuses will be used if there's an absolute emergency, but I doubt we'll reach that point this year."

Padfoot let out a bark, and Harry turned to look at him.

"No, Padfoot," he said, "We can't risk our secrets getting published. It'll cost us the entire war. But rest assured that we'll make plenty of trouble for Riddle and Umbridge."

Padfoot stood up and licked Harry with his wet tongue as the train whistled. The two of them ushered Harry onto the train, before joining the rest of their escorts. Harry waved as Padfoot set off to chase after the train, something bittersweet blossomed from the bottom of his heart as he remembered their talk earlier in the summer.

He had been telling the truth in Godric's Hollow that Halloween. He had needed Sirius, and he still needed him, so he tried his best to help him adjust to a life after Azkaban. However, now that Sirius was in a much better shape to be an actual parent for him, Harry found himself flying away from the same affection he had been craving. In fact, he hadn't been distancing himself since Christmas in '98, when Ginny sought him out at Grimmauld Place on Christmas Eve and bullied him to show up at the family dinner the next day. It was then he finally realized that no matter what would happen, the Weasleys and Hermione would never leave his side. Yet now, he felt like the same 15-year-old who distrusted everyone around him except maybe Ron and Hermione. He didn't know why, but he simply couldn't bring himself to do what Sirius was asking of him.

Then there were his moods. He had feared that his anger would be a problem this year, but couldn't really think it through. Admittedly, he wasn't having outbursts like last time, but irritation still emerged from nowhere, and he feared one day, after his countless attempts of suppression, they would come out more powerful and destructive than when he destroyed Dumbledore's office. He felt lost, and the long-gone feeling of loneliness was tampering with his patience and reasoning. He was scared.

"Stop brooding," Ginny nudged him not so gently, "Let's head to the compartment."

Still musing, Harry followed her quietly, entering their shared compartment with Neville and Luna.

"It's brilliant, isn't it?" said Ginny, "Just like old times."

"Yeah, Ginny," grinned Neville, "It'll be a nice trip."

Harry turned to Ginny and beamed at him, knowing exactly what she meant by _old times_.

"Daddy likes your idea, Harry," said Luna in her dreamy voice.

"I'm glad he likes it, Luna," said Harry, "And I'm sure there will be more to come."

"So you're really doing it?" asked Neville.

"Of course we are, Nev," laughed Ginny, "Why else would we write you about it - You're ready, right?"

"'Course I'm ready," Neville's grin grew even wider, "Gran said it's a good cause!"

"And a good way to stir trouble," added Luna.

"That's the spirit," exclaimed Ron as he and Hermione came in, "If what we heard over the summer were anything to go by..."

"How's Draco?" Harry piped up his head.

"A little down, we figure," said Hermione briskly as she sat down beside him, "But he'll be talking to Severus soon so it'll be alright."

"What happened?"

"Draco doesn't want to be a Death Eater," said Harry dryly, "And, well, with the current situation -"

The compartment door opened as Ron muttered, "Speaking of devil."

"Potter," smirked Draco, "How's your scar? Hyperactive again?"

"Why, Draco?" Harry raised an eyebrow mockingly, "Didn't read the _Prophet_ , did you?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean, Dunderhead."

"Of course we do," said Ginny protectively, "There's no need to be hostile _now_."

"We can't be friendly forever," spat Draco, "Not now, not anymore."

"Is that a warning?" yelped Ron loudly, earning a severe glare from Hermione. Neville watched their exchange in bemusement while Luna seemed unfazed and was reading _The Quibbler_.

"No," said Draco coldly, staring at Harry with an expression too complex to decipher, "Consider it a favour."

Then Harry caught on, and gave a curt nod.

"Private conversation's over, Draco," said Harry impatiently, "Spit it out."

"Well, I have three questions," said Draco easily, "What happened with Diggory? Are you mad? And are you lying?"

Ignoring Neville's indignant cries and Ron's protest, Harry replied coolly, "I do not want to talk about the Graveyard just yet, and I doubt Cedric's ready either. And mad or lying, pick whichever one you like, I don't care."

"You do realize -" started Hermione furiously, only to be cut off by Ginny.

"Hermione, not yet," she put a hand on Hermione's shoulder, before continuing in a warning tone, "What I don't get," she was gritting her teeth, "Is why people keep probing someone's trauma. You've got _no idea_ what it was like for Harry, _Malfoy_ , so leave him alone!"

"Why would I?"

Harry jumped onto his feet "Why would you, Malfoy?" he spat, "Because _you_ would have fainted the second you saw your _Master_ , wouldn't you?" he pulled out his wand and backed Draco out to the corridor, "Now sod off, you slimy git!"

Draco scampered away, leaving Harry facing the numerous heads poking out to see what was happening. Ignoring the stares and mutterings, he retreated back into their compartment and slammed the door, irritation again growing in his chest as he found his friends gaping at him.

"Are you alright, Harry?" asked Neville carefully, as if Harry would explode again if he pressed the wrong button.

"Yeah," said Harry, plumping back into his seat, "Sorry about that."

"That git," muttered Ron under his breath, while Ginny whispered in Harry's ear, "Did I tell you how scary you were in fifth year?"

Harry grinned faintly at the comment, when Hermione took it upon herself to educate Ron, "Just leave it, Ronald, Draco _is_ doing his best to help us."

"But he's just a Slytherin," said Neville accusingly, "I know he was your friend and that, but he is a Slytherin and he does whatever benefits him. I still can't believe you'd be friends with him at all!"

"But if he has a row with Harry now," said Luna helpfully, "People will wonder why."

"And some of them will come to the only reasonable conclusion," continued Ginny, "Which is Riddle's return."

"But -" spluttered Ron, running his knuckles over his forehead as he tried to articulate, "Would this get him in trouble with his father?"

"It's a dilemma for him," said Harry grimly, "His father, and Riddle as well, will give him a hard time either way, and he chose the one with the potential to protect our privacy."

"Thank you, Harry," said Hermione gratefully, "By discontinuing our friendship, he has an excuse not to have vital information, which may help him from time to time, too."

"But what about inter-house unity?" asked Ron, "He's the one who started it, and now he's leading the Slytherins to drift away, that's - that's -"

"We stood together last year," said Ginny, "Harry and Cedric helped each other every step of the way. We'll just hope things'll work out."

"Wait," said Neville before Hermione could say something, "You mean you were friendly to each other just so that Slytherins and Gryffindors can be civil together?"

"No, Neville," sighed Harry, regretting the timing of their discussion, "We were friendly to each other because we were helpful to each other, remember our first ever train ride?"

"Yeah," nodded Neville, looking at Harry and Hermione, "You two and Malfoy helped me to find Trevor."

"And he did defend us loads," said Hermione, "That's when I started liking him."

"And the idea of inter-house unity didn't come to us until the Chamber incidence," said Harry quietly, "We had some interesting discoveries about House Rivalries and, well, knew that it lead to the last War. We were trying to prevent another one."

"And you got rid of many Wrackspurts as I remember," said Luna. Ginny sniggered at Harry's shocked eyes.

"Yes, Luna," said Ginny, suppressing her laughter, "And we'll do more with you, won't we?"

As the train approaches the Hogsmeade station, Harry dreaded the Welcoming Feast, or more specifically, Umbridge's speech and Hagrid's absence. He had seriously considered not attending, only to be shot down by Hermione, claiming he would raise too much suspicion. Sighing in defeat, Harry followed his friends into the Great Hall.

Ignoring the whispers and stares, he made his way to Gryffindor table, and waited for the Sorting Ceremony quietly. Sensing his mood swings, Ginny sat beside him and gently took his hand. He returned the gesture with a grateful squeeze with his hand. Ron and Hermione sat across them, having their own argument as usual, and Neville sat at the front, waiting to welcome the new first years.

Harry caught Jo's eyes as the first years entered the Hall. He smiled at him warmly, only to see the younger boy freeze at the spot in shock. Whatever the child had heard on the train, Harry concluded, was not nice. And he wished Jo would have taken his advice to reason with the rumors instead of blindly following them.

He paid no attention to Umbridge's speech, and was determined to disrupt her future classes. Ideas came along as he tapped his finger on the table quietly, each one crazier than the last. His object was clear: to counter as much as the Ministry bigot and brainwash as possible. And if it cost him a whole year of detentions, then so be it.

Kreacher's memory implant went smoothly. With Harry beside him providing reassurance and Astoria's gentle, professional approaches, the elf accepted the fake memories without making a fuss, and was immediately using them. It was half to midnight when everyone was satisfied, and Harry bid Remus and Sirius goodbye, clutching the Mirror in his pocket.

"Draco," said Harry after the Marauders disappeared in the fireplace, "Mind doing us one last favour tonight?"

"Fire away, Potter," said Draco, "And it's not like we need to keep the animosity in this Room."

"Good," said Harry, "We'd like the Diadem."

So they stepped out of the room, Disillusioned, and re-entered the Room of Hidden Things. With Draco's help, the trio retrieved the Diadem with ease. At midnight, the Time Traveller Team made their way to their separate dormitories, with the Diadem safely hidden under Hermione's robe. Harry's mood was drastically improved as he changed into his pajamas, anticipating what they had planned for the next day.

* * *

Harry and Ron sprung to their feet as their new alarm clock beeped mercilessly, waking up the entire dorm.

"Wutsgoinon?" Dean murmured as he rolled over, checking his watch, "It's seven in the morning!"

"Sorry, mate," smirked Ron, silencing the alarm clock, "Overexcited."

"Is that your new alarm clock?" asked Seamus, pointing at Ron's nightstand, "I never know they can make noises like that."

"That's because it's a _Muggle_ alarm clock," said Neville, pretending to examine the alarm clock, "Harry, Ron and I are having a Muggle Monday today."

Seamus looked at them strangely, but wisely did not comment. The five boys slowly got dressed. Ron, with Hermione's help over the summer, had perfected his Muggle dressing skills, and chose a plain T-shirt and a pair of shorts. Harry put on a Beatles themed T-shirt and a pair of jeans before helping Neville with appropriate outfits. Ten minutes later, all three boys wrapped their robes loosely around their inner Muggle outfit to show some respect for rules, and walked downstairs.

Hermione looked sporty in her active attires, yet Harry gaped at Ginny's appearance. It wasn't that Ginny hadn't been beautiful all along, but with her shirt and skirt, she looked absolutely stunning and refreshing, young and lively. Harry felt his face grow warm as he restrained himself to kiss her. Ginny seemed to have read his mind, and she, too, blushed. Harry took a step forward, the world was on its way to dissolving…

"Watch it, you two!" Ron's warning hiss snapped them both back to reality. Looking around, Harry realized that they already had an audience. Not looking forward to a replay of sixth year Quidditch final, they quickly looked away, faces still red with embarrassment. Yet the desire to touch each other did not recede.

Ron dragged him out of the Common Room immediately, and pinched him against the wall in an alcove.

"Look, mate," he breathed, "I don't have a problem with you two anymore, I really don't - but you need to be careful."

Harry stared at him, a part of him still blamed him for interrupting.

"It's hard, I understand," Ron continued, "Hell, Hermione and I have moments like that for a while now - but keep it private, will you? It's not so much as the crowd… You know what had to happen merely months after the last time you two snogged in public."

Harry still kept quiet. Seriously, was _Ron_ giving him relationship advice?

"I - There may eventually come a day when you have to go into hiding," said Ron, "And I don't want what happened before happen again, that's all. And, well, as Hermione told me, it's probably getting used to the hormones again, and you know her, she's always right."

"Thanks, mate," said Harry dispiritedly after a few seconds of pondering, "I guess we'll just have to control it."

"Yeah," said Ron, "As long as it's private, you'll be fine. Let's go and show the Great Hall what we stand for now, shall we?"

Finally grinning, Harry lead them down to the Great Hall.

Upon entering, Harry sought out the others. By the Slytherin table, Astoria and one of her snake friends wore dresses. They were talking animatedly, trying their best to ignore the confused, sometimes disgusted glares their fellow Slytherins sent them. Luna wore overalls with a bright yellow cotton shirt underneath, and was humming to herself pleasantly, her sandals flapping as her legs swung. Then, in the middle of the Hufflepuff table, Susan and Hannah wore matching plaids, while Cedric and one of his friends opted for formal attires at the end of the same table. So far, their plan had been going well: their oddities were strange enough to attract attention, yet random enough not to rouse any suspicions.

However, the twins' entrance signaled the first chaotic event of the day. For whatever reason, they had ignored Harry's warning the previous days, and showed up in deep purple training suits without their robes. McGonagall, having spotted their strange outfit already, strode towards them and immediately started telling them off before they could even reach the Gryffindor table.

Half an hour later, the Head of House arrived at their seats to give away their timetables, while eying their choice of outfit suspiciously

"Whatever you have in mind, Potter, Mr and Miss Weasley, Granger," she said, handing out pieces of parchments with their names on it, "And you, Longbottom, I urge you to consider the consequences."

"Yes, Professor," chorused four innocent faces.

The Monday schedule of their fifth year was carved in Harry's brain for its brutality: History, double Potions, Divination (now Muggle Studies), and double Defence, which was why he grimaced upon seeing their schedule unchanged.

"What do you expect," admonished Hermione, "Our timetables never change!"

"On the bright side," said Ron cheerfully, "We get to reason with Snape, get Burbage on our side, and give Umbridge a hard time. Sounds like a good day to me."

"That is," said Harry dryly, finishing his pumpkin juice, "If we survive today."

"At least we don't have Trelawney, mate," said Ron affectionately, patting his shoulder as he stood up, "Let's go - Binns won't care."

He was right. During their entire period of History of Magic, Binns had not even looked at any of his students. The trio and Neville, however, was prepared to take full advantage of their plan, and took out pieces of paper and pens to take notes (or playing hangman, in Harry and Ron's case), even though no one had yet noticed. However, things started to be different in Potions. Snape, to their surprise, stared at them in distaste, but did not comment on their eccentricities, and since Harry and Hermione were determined not to make any mistakes or let Neville make any mistakes, they were able to have a tense, yet argument-free double period. It was in Muggle Studies when their full intentions were uncovered.

"Welcome back, my dears," Professor Burbage greeted the students as they entered the classroom, and immediately noticed Harry and Ron's outfit, "Moving on to more action, I take?"

"Yes, Professor," Harry grinned, finding his seat, and pulling out his notebook, pen and ink bottle.

"These," Professor Burbage's eyes lit up at the pens on their desk, "Are fine examples of one of the most ingenious Muggle writing devices - a pen." She held up the two pens for the rest of the class to see.

"Actually, Professor," said Ron tentatively, "We were wondering if we could do Muggle Mondays..."

"What do you mean, my boy?"

"Like right now," explained Ron, "We wear Muggle clothes under our robes on Mondays, write with pens, pencils and paper, play board games, read Muggle books and listen to Muggle music in the evenings."

Professor Burbage's eyes widened with excitement before it narrowed back in consideration. "Do you mean every Monday, my boy?"

"Yes, it'll be fun," said Ron with a fascinated look on his face, "And we can maybe convince the house-elves to cook Muggle food - I had pizza once and it was great."

Harry sniggered quietly and earned a kick from Ron, around them, the other eight fifth-years looked tempted.

"Hmph..." said Professor Burbage, scratching her chin, "I suppose we could do this as a class project for September, you'll need to write journals for your Muggle experiences every week, and we'll see from there."

"Thank you, Professor," said Ron, grinning and high-fiving Harry under the table.

"And now, as you were already warned by the end of last year, we are covering the hardest part of the curriculum from now till Christmas," said Professor Burbage, walking back to the front, "Muggle science. We have three months, and each will be spent on a separate subject: Physics, Chemistry and Biology. Then the rest of the year will be spent on cultural studies and revisions. Today," she tapped her wand on the blackboard, where notes and illustrations were appearing, "We'll start with the concept of mass, weight and gravity."

The concepts were not hard for Harry as he had touched briefly on them in primary school, but for Ron, the logical approach of physics was wracking his brain. By the end of the class, he had given up understanding the differences between all the terms and resorted to simply copy everything down and ask Hermione about them later.

Harry couldn't believe that he was actually looking forward to Defence that day. Yes, he was still dreading Umbridge and his week-long detentions, but the thought of his plan had made the suffering worth it. When it was finally the time to head to the classroom, Harry was actually having a hard time hiding his smirk, earning several good pokes from both Ron and Hermione.

"Tut, tut," tsked Umbridge after training the class to answer as one, "I can see we also have some discipline problems here. Mr. Potter, you and your friends should know that black robes are uniforms for a reason, twenty points from Gryffindor."

"There's no rule saying we can't wear whatever we want underneath, _Professor_ Umbridge," said Harry calmly, trying his best to save the hostility for later.

"If you wish to speak, Mr Potter," said Umbridge, "Raise your hand and wait for your turn."

"No, I'm done," muttered Harry under his breath, causing Ron and Hermione laugh with their hands covering their mouths. Umbridge ignored him and started talking about course objective, to which Harry added quietly, "For now."

Hermione did not raise her hand when they were order to read the books. Instead, she was scribbling something on her notebook that looked like nothing but notes. Harry supposed neither she nor Ron wanted to give him an excuse to land in detentions again, but he couldn't let the others to be the first, nor would he back off like a lamb.

"Are we not practicing defensive spells?" asked Harry loudly, the class gulped at him, while Ron and Hermione shot him warning glares.

Umbridge, like Harry expected, ignored him, which gave him the perfect opportunity to muse out loud and push her buttons, "I guess not," he humphed coldly, "For you don't think there's a need for it… Even if your denial may cost hundreds of lives in the years to come..."

" _Raise your hand_ , Mr Potter," said Umbridge, smiling evilly.

"Why?" mocked Harry, looking around to see several faces in hesitation, "So you can promptly ignore me and turn to the others? I guess not. So no, I will keep talking until you start listening."

Hermione stomped on his foot hard, but he kept a straight face, ignored it, and kept going, "Tom Riddle, or Lord Voldemort," gasps and shrieks filled the classroom at the name, "is back, and he will not commit suicide just because you and your Ministry are too afraid to face the truth!"

Umbridge stared at Harry, grimly satisfied at his words, "Detention, Mr Potter, tomorrow evening, five o'clock," he turned to the class, looking smug, "Now, let me make a few things quite plain."

"You have been told that a certain Dark wizard had returned from the dead -"

"Tom Riddle was never dead," Harry corrected coldly.

"Mr-Potter-you-have-already-earned-yourself-a-detention-do-not-make-the-matter-worse-for-yourself," said Umbridge in one breath, still looking at the rest of the class who was either gaping at him, or her. "As I was saying, you have been informed a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. _This is a lie_."

"I do whatever I need to procure a satisfactory education for my peers and myself," sneered Harry, standing up and raising his wand so fast that neither Ron nor Hermione was able to react, " _Stupefy. Impedimenta. Petrificus Totalus,_ " he shot three quick hexes towards Umbridge, making them slightly off-aimed to not harm her, yet well-aimed enough to make her jump, "My point, proven," he said, more seriously than he had been the entire day and raising his voice until he was shouting, "As the Defence Against Dark Arts professor, you aren't even able to deflect three of the most basic defensive spells with a Shield Charm, and I'm not even a Dark wizard who enjoys torture and murder! And as for the everlasting debate over Tom Riddle's return, care to tell us how Bertha Jorkins died? Riddle killed her!"

The class took a collective breath, yet Harry didn't give anyone a chance to react. He rolled up his left sleeve, revealing the scar on his forearm, and spat quietly and powerfully, "See the scar? Peter Pettigrew cut it open with a cursed knife to give Lord Voldemort, or Tom Riddle, his body back. I was tied up, Imperiused, Crucioed, and avoided the Killing Curse by sheer luck! Cedric Diggory was hit by one! How could you even deny evidences like that?"

Umbridge's face was blank during his entire speech, but, from the corner of his eyes, Harry saw the different reactions of his classmates, and felt a surge of gratitude at their furious faces.

"Come here, Mr Potter, dear," said Umbridge in her sweetest, most girlish voice. Harry, knowing what was coming and was twistedly satisfied at the result, complied carelessly, restraining himself from whistling as she scribbled onto a piece of parchment.

"Take this to Professor McGonagall, dear," said Umbridge, handing him the note. Harry collected his things quietly and strode out of the classroom without looking at anyone.

He was lucky to not meet Peeves this time - he was early, and knocked quietly on McGonagall's office door.

"Why aren't you in class, Potter?" the door opened, revealing a rather harassed McGonagall.

"I was sent to see you," said Harry.

"Sent? What do you mean _sent_?"

He held up the note. McGonagall read it, a frown creased upon her forehead and deepened with each line, before he was invited in.

"Well," said McGonagall as the door closed behind him, "Is this true?"

"Is what true, Professor?"

"Is it true that you shouted at Professor Umbridge?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"You called her a liar?"

"I think I said she was 'too afraid to believe the truth'."

"You hexed her?"

"None was deliberately aimed at her, I was simply proving the necessity of practical Defence."

"You told her He Who Must Not Be Named is back?"

"His name is Tom Riddle, and yes, I did."

McGonagall sat down and offered him a biscuit. Reluctant, Harry took a Ginger newt.

"Potter, you need to be careful," McGonagall looked at him seriously.

"I am careful, Professor," protested Harry as he swallowed his mouthful of biscuit, disconcerted by the sudden concern in McGonagall's voice. She ignored his protest, and continued,

"Misbehaviour in Dolores Umbridge's class could cost you much more than house points and a detention."

"I know that," Harry facepalmed, "I had my reasons."

"And you will explain them to me, now."

"First and foremost," said Harry, his voice muffled as he rubbed his face, "I was testing her capability, temperament and style, and it seems something needs to be done for all three criteria," he paused for McGonagall's comment, yet the latter only urged him on with her glare, "I was anticipating something like this, though, so I wanted to show people that I'm not backing down. And finally, the truth needs to be told in some form."

"I'm glad you are able to pick up such information," said McGonagall, somewhat impressed, "Yet I still urge you to learn the art of subtlety."

"Er -" said Harry hesitantly, "I don't think I can promise that, Professor."

"And why not?"

"I'm already planning on going against her teaching philosophy," he sighed, "And as much as I can do behind her back, some public antagonization will be necessary at some point."

"And you would risk Azkaban for it?" McGonagall raised a concerned eyebrow.

"I reached a limit today, Professor," said Harry calmly, "And I will be careful crossing that line ever again."

Harry could swear he saw a small, genuine smile curling up McGonagall's lips, filling him up with pride. However, that moment was quickly gone, and the Head of House regained her usual stern expression,

"It says she's given you detention every evening this week, starting tomorrow," said McGonagall, looking down at the note again.

Harry nodded in silence before standing up.

"Are you holding up sufficiently, Potter?" inquired McGonagall before he could reached the door.

Surprised, Harry turned around, and saw the concern on her face. Emotions that were long put aside were making their ways back to his heart, making it ache dully and forming a lump in his throat. He swallowed hard, before answering in a slightly raspy voice.

"Yes, Professor. And - Uh - Thank you for asking," then he exited the room hurriedly, biting his lips on his way up to the Common Room to fight off the aches.

* * *

 **A/N: I have to admit that Muggle Monday is one of my light-bulb moments... I was walking the other day remembering Touque Tuesdays in my high school and the idea just clicked. Not sure if it is actually allowed at Hogwarts but I'm the writer here, and it's not clearly forbidden. Thought it would go well with the rest of the story.** **Also, I did have fun writing this chapter (although it's not one of the best chapters I've ever written, those come later). I really enjoyed Harry shouting at Umbridge, and protesting with McGonagall. But that's only my personal opinion. So, please let me know what you think!**

 **gtbmel: You're right, I meant to remove it from the doc but I guess I either forgot or removed it from a different document. Well spotted!**

 **0902FRIENDs**


	47. 47 Isolation

47\. Isolation

"Where've you been, mate?" said Ron as he finally entered the boys dormitory, "Hermione and I were frantic looking for you!"

Harry looked up from his work, "Just in here, working."

"What's this?" said Ron, reaching over the pile of parchments on Harry's bed.

"Things that could save some lives -" he tried to explain, but Ron had already snatched up a piece and started reading.

"OWLs Level Defensive Spells - _Protego, Stupefy, Impedimenta, Accio_ \- Are you preparing _lessons_?"

Harry blushed, but nonetheless nodded in confirmation.

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Ron, "Why are you an Auror when you can _teach_ for the rest of your life?"

"You know why," Harry rolled his eyes playfully, "And you were one, too."

"I'll leave you to your passion," said Ron, turning back to the door, "And tell Ginny and Hermione you haven't been eaten by a Skrewt yet."

Harry chucked him a pillow, "I'll go down in a few hours to try some of those games, tell them that."

At nine that evening, Harry had finally finished the initial stages of organizing his notes, and went down to the Common Room, where the twins were challenging Ron and Neville for another round of Monopoly, to which both politely refused. Moving swiftly between the crowds, he found Ginny, Hermione and Colin studying Settlers of Catan, and offered to join them before the twins could target him.

The night went by with jokes and laughters. At five to eleven, however, Hermione called their game to a stop, claiming Harry needed to get a head start in his homework.

"Ugh damn it," Harry cursed loudly, "I'd forgotten about the week-long detention!"

Ginny's head snapped up so fast that Harry was worried she might break her neck.

"You what?" she choked.

"He did," snapped Hermione, "Against all his better judgements."

"It's not fair!" protested Harry, "I was, well, setting an example, so that the others would be more careful -"

"How many times do I need to tell you to value _your own life_?" hissed Ginny. Her voice was quiet, but it resonated dangerously, "You're already in enough trouble as it is, and why in Merlin's name would you do that to yourself? How can you be that daft? In what part of her detentions -"

"Not now, Ginny!" spat Harry, "We've got an audience. I did this for the same reason you and the others tested the Carrows, and I wish you can understand it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an essay for Snape -"

"Not so easy, Potter!" called a voice from the other end of the Room. Angelina was making her way towards them, "Did I hear you've got yourself a detention on Friday?"

"And the day gets better," muttered Harry darkly, before answering Angelina, "Don't worry, I'll be there for the try-out."

"How -" said Hermione, looking like she was ready to give him her own detention.

"Don't you worry," said Harry dismissively, before seeing his friend's hurt face, "Sorry… Just… I've got this."

"Fine, Potter," said Angelina, not overhearing their exchange, "Just be there at five."

Harry gave her a thumb-up before being pulled down by Hermione.

"You're not doing what I think you're doing," said Hermione seriously, Ginny, sitting beside her, looked like she was ready to hex him.

"That depends on what you think I'm doing," mumbled Harry, not meeting Hermione's eyes.

"Come _off_ it, Harry!" said Hermione, smacking Harry's head in exasperation, "You're skiving off Umbridge's detention - do you have any idea what the consequences would be?"

Harry remained silent, before Ginny humphed coldly, "Of course he does, that's what he wants, isn't it? Another scar?"

"Gin -" said Harry weakly, grimacing when he met Ginny's anger-flamed eyes, "I - well - I'll be careful for the rest of the year -"

"That's it?" whispered Ginny, her voice was ice cold.

Harry hissed at her anger, and shifted in his seat, "You know I can't promise more -"

"Oh yes you can," she continued with her deadly whisper, "You could've told us you were planning on this, so you will tell us every single one of your plans that could harm you in any way for the rest of this whole stunt."

"You know very well I'd be held back if I told anyone about it," said Harry without thinking. At the sight of Hermione and Ginny, he added, "But I'll remember to tell you when I plan to land myself under her quills again."

Neither of the girls spoke, and Harry took it as the sign to go back to the dormitory, where he would be able to write his essay undisturbed.

* * *

The Tuesday lessons went remarkably better than Monday. As they had been studying and revising advanced Charms and Transfiguration, OWLs level subjects were not at all challenging, even though they didn't need to try as hard to pretend ignorance anymore. As a result, none of the time travellers were given extra homework, which lessened Harry's load immensely. Yet the day was only marginally better than the last, mostly because of the rude whispers that had been going around the school since his first Defence lesson yesterday.

It still took most of his control and his friends' company to keep his calm at lunch. No, he wasn't as angry as he had been since he understood people's reactions better, but that didn't mean he could be indifferent. During the half an hour they sat at the Gryffindor table, Harry found himself losing hope.

"What I don't understand," said Harry, putting down his fork for the fourth time, "is why the public is so easily fooled."

"I would think that obvious, Harry," said Hermione, slightly frowning.

"It's not only that," said Harry, "Seventh year as well. I just can't believe how easily one can follow the media -"

"But that's the point of propaganda, isn't it?" said Ginny pointedly.

"And Riddle's probably bribing the Ministry through Malfoy," said Ron, disgust dripping from his voice.

"That's something we should consider, though," said Ginny, as if she hadn't been interrupted.

"What?" said Harry, "Bribing the Ministry? No, thanks, I'd rather buy some more Firebolts with my vault!"

Ron and Hermione laughed, while Ginny rolled her eyes, "Propaganda, you dimwit. Or counter-propaganda. That's what we did in 97, too."

"Did it work?" asked Ron hopefully.

"Somewhat, yes," said Ginny, closing her eyes at the memories, "That's how we recruit, mostly. And we'd been slipping information from _The Quibbler_ and _Potterwatch_ into the castle, Colin sent Neville one of his cameras and a lot of Harry's pictures for us to work with, and it definitely brought hope into the school."

"Why don't we do it now, then?" asked Hermione, as if it was the most natural thing to do.

"Because," said Ginny, turning back to the baked potatoes, "You'll need to restart the DA first."

Harry's eyes lit up at the mention of DA. But before he could say anything, Ron smirked, "Yeah, little sis, I don't see a problem to that. Because the selfless git here," he pointed at Harry, "is already writing lesson plans."

Harry blushed at Ginny and Hermione's giggled "congratulations," but did not protest. The rest of the lunch went quietly, and when they finally finished, Harry, Ron and Hermione headed out for Care of Magical Creatures, while Ginny went up for Arithmancy.

"Harry, Harry!" someone stopped them in the Entrance Hall. Harry turned around, Cedric was running towards them from the Great Hall, likely trying to catch them before they went far.

"Hi, Cedric," greeted Harry politely, not sure how to act. He had really enjoyed Cedric's company for the past two years; he'd become something like a big brother even though it started off with only Harry's desire to protect him, and He didn't want to lose that bond.

"Oh - Hi," said Cedric shyly, surprised by the not-so-warm greeting, "You alright?"

"Yeah," said Harry nonchalantly, he saw Hermione dragging Ron away and Ginny stepping closer to him, "I hope you are, too?"

"I can't lie to you, Harry," whispered Cedric, his face contorted, "But the summer's not been good."

"I'm sorry," said Harry, "For, you know."

Cedric shrugged, "That's, well, what I wanted to talk about. I haven't thanked you for that yet, you saved my life."

Harry stared at him in silence, barely restraining his desire to run away by biting his lips and clenching his fists. Ginny's small hand wrapped around his, and he was able to breath normally again.

"And, well," continued Cedric, "I was there, I heard him in the end -"

"No," whispered Harry, shaking his head mechanically, "Don't -"

"What d'you -" said Cedric, bemused.

"Don't say it," blurted Harry, images of Umbridge's detentions flashing in front of him, "Not out loud, not in front of the public - Just don't."

"Are you sure you're alright?" asked Cedric, alarmed.

"You don't know Umbridge," said Harry, "She'll torture you if she thinks you believe me, so just - keep your distance, yeah?"

He didn't mean the last few words to come out so harshly, and instantly regretted it at Cedric's hurt expression. He took a deep breath, and continued, this time more softly, "I'm supposed to be isolated, Cedric," he explained apologetically, "And I've brought enough people trouble. I've brought _you_ enough trouble; I need to stop it."

He turned around, slapped away Ginny's outstretching hand, and marched out of the Hall without looking back. Somewhere in his chest, a pain, in the form of regret, pressed onto him so tightly that he was gasping for air. He broke into a run shortly, and arrived at Hagrid's hut panting heavily, evading Ron and Hermione's eyes and kept his focus on the Bowtruckles.

* * *

Dinner was an intricate affair that night. Harry wasn't in the mood of talking to anyone yet, and felt guilty when his friends shot him worried glances. He was, however, relieved when none of them forced him to talk, and left at precisely ten to five to prepare for the detention.

He arrived at Umbridge's office three minutes early, took out a vial of numbing agents, rubbed it on the back of his hand, and knocked on the door. It was a special kind of Muggle anaesthetic that he'd researched about a few years back, and he had Confounded the pharmacologist to purchase an ample supply for the year. To be honest, he wasn't trying to evade pain, but would rather not risk it in his fight of will against Umbridge. It didn't work as well as Harry had hoped, but it had definitely taken the edges off for the whole night, making it easier not to gasp in pain, which none of the magical remedies (other than Murtlap solutions, maybe) could achieve. It was times like this Harry truly appreciated Muggle science.

He didn't exactly waste the seven hours either. Half of it was spent on more lesson plans, and the others considering Ginny's counter-propaganda idea. By the time Umbridge called for a stop, he'd had the next few months planned out, DA-wise, and couldn't wait to go back to Gryffindor Tower and share it with his friends.

The next morning found him and Ron arguing over the Muggle Studies questions they had been assigned: Ron simply didn't understand how muggles use a scale to weigh things, and it took both Harry and Hermione twenty minutes to get him accept the fact that it was as simple as employing one of nature's most basic laws. He then started groaning when Hermione started talking about how everything would weigh much lighter on Moon, which actually made Harry's head hurt, as well. Grabbing a few pieces of toast hastily, they then hurried off to their classroom, waiting for another confusion-inducing lecture on forces.

Detention that night was about the same, and the anaesthetic really did help. Tonight, however, Harry used the spare part of his mind thinking about all his essays, and made quite a few progresses on many of them. The cut stopped healing on Thursday, and Harry was able to make it out before ten, running into a muddy Ron. Together, they walked back into their Common Room, to have some real progress on their homework, which was less annoying now that the difficulty had been elevated.

On Friday, though, Harry had other plans. He showed up at the Keeper try-out as promised, without telling Umbridge where he was, which cheered Ron on tremendously. However, he paid the price that very night when the Toad kept him until midnight despite the cut was no longer healing. The only good thing, though, was that it no longer hurt every time he wrote _I must not tell lies_ once it stopped closing. He planned on using the night to daydream about the upcoming Quidditch season, but was interrupted when a strange yet familiar sense of joy filled him while his scar prickled. He dared to delve into Riddle's mind a little, carefully controlling himself not to go so deep that would alert Umbridge, and saw Macnair bringing the news of Sturgis' imprisonment. Absentmindedly copying the lines, Harry reevaluated their situation.

The war was definitely raging now, and fortunately hadn't shifted much from their memories yet. But he couldn't help but question his own decisions: was it wise to leave it like this, while he himself could have ended it the night Riddle returned? Was the result really worth the fear they were to face again? What if the War would not be severe enough to push the Wizarding Britain forward, but still cost enough lives for grief? What if it actually pushed them backwards, leaving them even more divided than without their interference? What if Riddle had somehow known about their plans and refused to kill him? He shivered at that thought, and dared to think no more.

"I think, Mr Potter," said Umbridge sweetly, "That is enough for tonight. You were to return here next Monday at five."

Harry swung his bag onto his bag and left the office without a word. He was determined not to interact with her unless he had something useful to say. On his way back, the prospect of a weekend enlightened his mood as he hurried along the hallways, only to be disrupted by suppressed sobbings. Turning around a corner, he saw a small figure curled up against the wall, his head buried deep into his knees.

"Jo?" whispered Harry as he approached the small boy.

The first year looked up at him with his bright, sad eyes, before looking down again. Harry sat down beside him, careful to keep his distance.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

The child bit his lips and buried his face again. From his slightly shaking shoulders, Harry knew he was either sobbing, or trying not to sob. He put a hand on the child's shoulder, and took it a good sign that it wasn't shrugged off.

"I - I'm lost," said the younger boy, his voice muffled by his robe.

Harry didn't say anything. He could understand a first year getting lost a week into the term, but there was definitely more to it than it seemed. Years of personal experience told him a lot more had to happen to reduce Jo into tears.

"Where were you going?" he asked gently, hoping the innocent yet reasonable question would lead them somewhere.

"The Owlery."

Harry chuckled lightly. Seeing the redness on the 11-year-old's ears, he quickly corrected, "Sorry, I wasn't laughing at you - just reminded of myself."

The child lifted his head again. Harry deliberately averted his eyes to stare straight ahead, and felt Jo's curious glares. "You got lost to the Owlery, too?"

"Not really," said Harry, "Nobody really wrote to me until I was too old to get lost, but I do have a few embarrassing stories with the Owlery. With a lot of things, actually."

"What did you do?" the stares from the child intensified.

"Mmmmm, let's see," Harry scratched his chin, pretending to be thinking, "I was accused of ordering Dungbombs once, only I was trying to contact my Godfather, and Filch was livid when I told him the letter was already gone."

Jo chuckled slightly at the image. Harry was relieved to see the child was still able to laugh, despite the circumstances.

"What happened then?" asked Jo.

"It took a girl to rescue me," said Harry dryly, making a face that made the younger boy giggle.

"Girls are weird," said Jo quietly, after the giggles had died down.

"Just wait, kid," said Harry, "One day you'll change your opinion."

"Were you always with Ginny Weasley?"

Harry turned to the first year with his eyebrow raised, "How d'you know about us?"

"Well," said Jo, slightly embarrassed, "You two are always together, and people talk about you a lot."

"I suppose," sighed Harry, "It's not easy being a celebrity here."

"So everything they say is true, then?" asked Jo. The way he asked questions really reminded Harry about himself when he was younger.

"It depends," said Harry slowly, "on what you've heard."

"Not much," shrugged the child, "Just that you'd stopped You-Know-Who before, and you're claiming he's back now."

"For someone as new as you, you get really accurate information," praised Harry, "You-Know-Who's name is Tom Riddle, or Voldemort. But I prefer using Riddle. And yes, I stopped him before, and saw him coming back in June."

The child's eyes widened, and Harry feared he had scared him. However, when Jo spoke, it was Harry who startled, "Your parents died when you first stop him, didn't they?"

"Yes," was his only response. Luckily, the younger boy picked up the cues and did not continue with the topic. It didn't mean his next topic was much better, either.

Jo looked down again, "Mum died yesterday."

"I'm sorry," said Harry softly. Even after witnessing so many losses, he still didn't know exactly how to console the living, not when his personal experiences told him there was no way anyone could help.

"Don't worry about it," the steadiness in Jo's voice impressed Harry, "She's not suffering as much now -"

Jo trailed off, and Harry recognized the tense tone. He'd been using the same tone a lot when he was trying to hide his pain from the others, and Luna was the only one who could see through it before the Battle of Hogwarts.

"They never really leave us," said Harry softly. The first year quirked his head to show his interest, but did now look up.

"Those we lose will always be with us," continued Harry, "They'll be watching over our every single move, be happy to see who we become, and sad at the same time because they can't guide us through hardships. But they'll always be here even when you can't see them, and they help us when we're in great trouble."

"Really?" croaked Jo, for the first time sounding like a hurt 11-year-old seeking comfort.

"Really," said Harry firmly and fondly, "My Mum and Dad saved me from Riddle's Killing Curse just this June."

"But -" spluttered Jo, "but that's you - you're special -"

"Jo, listen to me," said Harry, seeking the child's eyes. When he finally looked up, Harry stared into those black, watery eyes fiercely, "I'm special, because I know how to love. I love many people who love me back, my Mum and Dad included. Your Mum, whom I believe you loved dearly, will be there for you when you are in great trouble, too. Maybe in a different form, but she'll be there."

"How do you know?"

"I just do," said Harry, "I don't expect you to believe it right now, but one day, you'll see I'm right."

He gave Jo a few seconds to collect his thoughts, before standing up.

"It's late," he extended a hand, "Let's get you back to your Common Room."

Reluctantly, the first year accepted his help and allowed himself to be dragged up. When Harry released his arms, though, he heard a gasp, "What happened to your hand?"

Panicking, Harry shifted his sleeve to cover the bloodied scarf he had used to cover the cut.

"That," said Harry lightly, "Is what happens when people with different believes refuse to tolerate each other."

Jo had been quiet on their way to the Slytherin Common Room. Harry wasn't sure if it was because of his revelations, or the distress of not seeing his mother goodbye. Either way, the silence had weighed on him, and he couldn't be more relieved to finally bid Jo goodnight and head back to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you everyone for loving the Harry-Umbridge episode from the previous chapter. I'm really glad it made the highlight. This is one of the shorter chapters since the end of fourth year, I think. Even so, I'm really proud to say that I like it. I liked writing it, and I don't mind reading it over and over again (lol does that sound narcissist?), which certainly proves its quality. Anyways, I think this is where the emotional side of this story escalates, and I hope you all like it!**

 **fons19: I'm telling you this because I don't count it as spoiler, but if you're Sheldon, please stop reading RIGHT HERE! There will be less meetings and more Communicator sessions this year, and I think you'll either figure out the reasons on your own, or you'll know in a few chapters!**

 **SharpRaptor: Thank you ;) I'm really honoured! I'm setting up Muggle Monday as a part of their project, which promotes understanding of the Muggle world. Some technology (such as the anaesthetic in this chapter) would be employed by the characters for various purposes, and some others will find their way into the Wizarding World eventually for their convenience or efficiency. It doesn't mean technology would take over Wizarding Britain, though. It's important to find the balance between tradition and innovation.**

 **PS. THIS IS NOT A RANDOM QUESTION: Are there any Mother Mother fans here?**

 **0902FRIENDs**


	48. 48 Abrasion

48: Abrasion

Saturday was a drastic improvement to the past week, mostly because Harry and Ron spent the entire day outside flying. Just being in the air made Harry feel free from all the responsibilities and hardships he'd been through for the past few months, and the liberating sensation of a dive truly helped him cope. If there was one thing that surpassed that, it was the first team practice went much better, mainly because of Ron's much boosted confidence. At five, the two boys changed back to their robes, sore from the flying but laughing, and entered the Great Hall for an early dinner: a rare occurrence since the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Harry spent the rest of the evening in the library, doing his homework. They were not really hard, but for some of them, especially Potions, he was finding the more trivial facts slipping through his mind, and it was better he did them in the library, with reliable sources. It took him about two hours to finish Snape's essay and prepare a few notes for the next week, before he moved on to Care of Magical Creatures. Just as he was scribbling down features of Bowtruckles, a pair of hands slammed onto the square of desk before him. Harry jumped. Following the hands, Harry saw Susan leaning towards him, hands supporting her weight.

"Hi, Susan," he tried to smile lightly, but Susan's face was making it difficult.

"Why is it," said Susan slowly. From the quietness of her voice, Harry knew she was truly mad, "That every time something happens, you disappear?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Harry.

"Quit being a prat," Susan dropped down into the chair before him, "You were almost murdered, got a hearing for the Dementors, and all you can say to me was that you're planning on doing your stupid Muggle Mondays?"

"To be fair," said Harry pointedly, "You don't seem to think it's a stupid idea considering -"

"Considering I think it's a good cause!" Susan snapped, "And quit deflecting. Do you have _any_ idea how worried I was? Aunt Amelia can't tell me anything because she's not allowed, and you're off to some hiding place and the only mail I got was about a project of yours, without knowing how you're doing? You almost died -"

"I don't want to talk about that," said Harry coldly.

"Oh well, you'll have to, eventually," scoffed Susan loudly. Harry was secretly regretting the Silencing Charms he had done to the area; it would be much better if Madam Pince would throw them out.

"Not right now, it's too soon," Harry waved a hand impatiently, "And it's not exactly the best time, is it?"

"It never is," said Susan firmly, but her expression softened a little, "And I'm not asking you to talk about it with me. Ron and Hermione would understand, and Cedric, too."

"No, they wouldn't," said Harry stubbornly, "They weren't there -"

"Cedric was."

"Cedric was unconscious," hissed Harry, guilt was again threatening to take over him, "And it wasn't his fault. He shouldn't have been there, and he shouldn't have heard whatever he heard."

"You're blaming yourself," Susan pointed out the obvious, "You need help."

Irritation again boiled from Harry's chest. "I'm handling it," he snapped, picking up his things and standing up, "And what is it with people nagging me to throw my heart at them? Can't they see I _want_ to be left alone?"

He made a move to leave, but Susan was already up, blocking his route, "It's not about what you _want_ , Harry!" she screeched, "It's about healing and recovery -"

" _I am not broken_ ," snarled Harry. His tone deflating the second he saw the fear on Susan's face, "Listen," he said, "Whatever you think, it's more than that, and there's no helping it. I've _got_ to do this on my own."

He swung his bag onto his back, pushed Susan aside not so gently, and strode out of the library. He didn't, however, head to Gryffindor Tower, and opted to the Room of Requirement instead.

 _I need the training room_ , he thought to himself as he paced the corridor three times, _I need the room where we studied_.

But the room didn't transform, and Harry knew there was only one explanation: someone else was in there. Curiosity roused within him: who else could be using this room except his Team, and what did they use the room for? He hesitated for a second, not wanting to disrupt anything personal, but the need to know, to make sure everything was okay, took over, and he started pacing up and down, requesting different rooms.

Fifteen minutes later, the door materialised, but it wasn't because Harry got the right room. Neville emerged from behind it, and they bumped into each other.

"Ouch - I'm sorry - Harry?" said Neville, rubbing his shoulder.

"Oh hey Neville," said Harry, "What were you doing here?"

"Wanted a quiet place to study," shrugged Neville, "And, well, the Room had a bigger collection of books on Herbology."

"You were in the Library room?" asked Harry, impressed, "But I couldn't get into that -"

"Oh, that," said Neville dismissively, "I asked the Room not to let anyone in when I'm in there today."

"Wow," breathed Harry, "That's some thinking."

"Oh, that's nothing," said Neville, blushing, "That Room is simply genius. The other day I lost track of time and was almost late for Charms, and it sent me right beside the classroom when I panicked."

Harry gaped at him, astonished. He knew that Neville's skills with the Room saved the DA in 1997, but never realized that he'd had the same skill for years. If only he'd acknowledged this talent of his fellow Gryffindor, maybe they wouldn't have been caught by Umbridge in spring. Neville's blush deepened.

"You really know the Room," said Harry, at last, "That's just brilliant!"

"Yeah, I suppose," mumbled Neville, "And I'm going back to the Common Room now, if you don't -"

"Oh," said Harry, "No, go ahead, I'll access the Room then, good night!"

* * *

Sunday, compared to Saturday, was dull. For one, Harry and Ron spent most of the day doing homework and studying ahead (in preparation for next week's detention, not that Harry volunteered). Most of the work was still easy enough for them to handle, but Muggle Studies proved to be a bigger headache than they had anticipated. Burbage wasn't joking when she said this part was particularly hard, especially at the speed they were going through the material. Justin, also in their class, asked Professor Burbage why they were studying Muggle science when they didn't need it, and her only response was "it's an integral and fundamental part of Muggle culture, one cannot understand them without understanding their scientific discoveries and innovations." Harry and Ron agreed with the statement whole-heartedly, yet it wasn't making their work any easier.

"Psst, Harry!" interrupted Ron, "What did you write for question four?"

Harry looked down at his parchment, "Two forces," he said absentmindedly.

"What?" whispered Ron, barely containing the surprise in his voice, "I don't see any!"

"Gravity and normal force," explained Harry, although he didn't really understand the reasons behind.

"But, but the block is on the table! It's not even moving!"

"I dunno," grunted Harry, "That's a Hermione question, not mine!"

"Speaking of Hermione," said Ron, leaning closer to him so that he could see the rest of his answers, "D'you know where the girls are?"

Harry shook his head and threw his quills away. Rubbing his eyes and stretching, he spared the question a few thoughts, "Kitchens, maybe?"

"That makes sense," said Ron, sitting up and looking delighted, "Hermione did want to teach Dobby some Muggle cuisines, and you know Ginny -"

"Never missing the cooking lessons," Harry chuckled, "Even though I end up doing all the cooking. Yeah, mate."

"You think we could go find them?"

"Nah," said Harry, "They haven't had their own time in a while."

They then went back to their work, only stopping at five to head to dinner.

"There they are," Harry pointed at two heads at the Gryffindor table. He and Ron hurried up and sat across them.

"How did the cooking lesson go?" asked Harry, a playful smile at the corner of his lips.

Hermione and Ginny, immersed in a recipe book they'd bought, started and looked up.

"Oh, Harry!" cried Hermione, "You scared me!"

"Tsk, tsk," Ron did a good imitation of Umbridge, "Where did your _Constant Vigilance_ go, Miss Granger?"

"Shut up, Ron," said Hermione, smacking his head, though her eyes were smiling, "Mad-Eye and the Toad simply don't mix."

Ginny nodded seriously on her side, "You've got no idea how disturbing that looked."

The two girls burst out laughing at Ron's red ears and indignant cries.

"Anyways," said Ginny finally, wiping away a tear, "Dobby loved it."

"You should've seen it," said Hermione excitedly, "Oh I can't believe it - we must have started another hobby for him!"

"Great," muttered Ron, his tone dark but eyes teasing, "Now I'm not sure whether I want to try the end product..."

"Seriously, Ron! Can you stop being such a prat?" deadpanned Ginny, wiping the mirth on Ron's face, "Dobby does prepare your meals three times a day!"

Ron threw up both of his hands as forfeit as Harry chuckled, "Mate, looks like you've got a tougher deal than I do."

He received a not-so-gentle punch in the arm before rolling his eyes, "So do we get to enjoy lasagne on Monday?"

"Nope," Ginny shook her head, popping the 'p' for emphasis.

"They need to learn everything first, then Dumbledore's got to approve this," sighed Hermione at the boys' gulping, "He's their Master, after all."

The talk of Muggle food lingered the entire night, courtesy of Harry's wistfulness and Ron's fondness of food. When they entered the dorm, Neville and Dean immediately joined their discussion.

"You know," said Dean, reminiscing with his eyes closed, "My step dad always takes us out for Indian food for our birthdays. It's like a tradition."

"That sounds brilliant," said Neville, tempted by Dean's expression, "Wish I'd had tried that."

"And Harry never stops talking about poutine," added Ron, "We'll see what the house-elves can do."

"They've actually agreed to cook them?" asked Dean incredulously.

"When Hermione asks, they listen," said Harry simply, "We're trying to get food to be a part of Muggle Mondays."

"I can't wait," said Neville excitedly, "What about you, Seamus? What Muggle dish do you like?"

There was a muffled "nothing" from under Seamus' blanket. If he hadn't talked, Harry would assume he wasn't in the dormitory. However, it wasn't even ten, and the way he answered was startlingly like that terrible night in the camp. A sense of foreboding forced a shiver on Harry.

"What's wrong, mate?" asked Neville lightly, "I bet you know loads of Muggle food."

"Yeah… yeah I know," sitting up, Seamus said in a measured voice, "I'm just not sure why we should go along with… with _him_."

The mood in the dormitory immediately spiralled downwards. For a few seconds, nobody spoke. Silence weighed on Harry as the rest of the room, including Ron, stared at him in various expressions. Harry saw bemusement in Neville's eyes, curiosity in Dean's, a slight trace of embarrassment in Seamus's, and sadness in Ron's. He felt his cheeks turn hot while he spoke, as calmly as possible, "What do you mean, with me?"

"It's just..." Seamus shifted in his bed, "Look… What _did_ happen when that night… you know, when… with Cedric Diggory and all..."

Harry opened his mouth, and closed it when he realized how stupid it must have looked. He wanted to say something, but didn't know what to say. Getting angry definitely wasn't the solution here, especially when the tension was already high, but he didn't know what he could do to ease it. He opened his mouth again, only to hear Ron's stonily quiet voice being squeezed between his gritted teeth, " _Don't-you-_ dare _-say-another-word_."

Unbeknown to him, Ron had slowly stood up and grabbed his wand. Fearing what was about to come, Harry whispered, "Ron."

But Ron either didn't hear him or didn't care. Harry watched him as he menaced towards their friend, a truly protective expression carved onto his face. He imagined, for a tenth of a second, that he wore the same expression when he thought he'd died at the Battle of Hogwarts. Seamus froze on the spot, and Dean and Neville gasped. Gratitude spurt into Harry's chest, but he could not, and would not allow Ron lose his mind just for him. "Ron!" he called again, his voice louder and steadier, walked up and grabbed Ron's wand hand.

Ron turned to look at him. The imploration in his eyes seemed to calm him down. He let go of his wand, which Harry pried away from his fingers, but the sternness in his eyes told him it was not over. Harry backed up a few steps, waiting for Ron to fume.

"You don't have a right to ask, Finnigan," whispered Ron, his fists clenched. The air seemed to solidify with every syllable, "Because you'll never understand. That night, nobody has the right to ask about that night -" his voice was raising now, "Have you been _Crucio_ ed? Watched a friend _die_ right in front of you? Don't tell me he didn't die, because Harry never knew that until he came back!" Ron was screaming now, and Harry was sure people were gathering to eavesdrop outside of their door, "Have you been tied up so tightly that you couldn't even move? Have your arm been cut open so that the traitor who betrayed your parents could take your blood and resurrect the _monster_ who murdered them? Have you - Have you even _seen_ Tom Riddle, oh right, Lord Voldemort before? What about being forced into a duel with him? Having _Avada Kedavra_ pointed directly at you and not knowing what to do about it? SEEN YOUR MUM AND DAD'S ECHO BURST FROM HIS WANDS TO TELL YOU HOW TO GET AWAY?"

Ron's fist landed onto Seamus' headboard with a loud _Crack_. The room was once again silent as Ron finally stopped to catch his breath. No one dared to speak, or move, or even breath loudly. Harry felt his neck glowing hot as he heard indistinctive whispers behind the door, at the same time swallowing a lump at his throat. What did he do in his last life to deserve such a friend as Ron?

"You haven't!" bellowed Ron again, "So no, Finnigan, you don't get to ask about what happened, because you'll _never_ know what it's like. And," Ron straightened up and glared around the room, as if daring anyone to challenge him "I won't allow _anyone_ to question Harry unless they understand!"

Ron strode towards the door and slammed it open. A few of the eavesdroppers scampered away, but more were left dumbfounded. Shoving them aside, he ran down the stairs. Shaking his head helplessly, Harry ran after him, and caught him up just outside the Common Room.

"Ron!" he yelled, trying to stop him, "Ron, where are you going?"

But Ron didn't answer. Neither did he stop marching. After a few fruitless tries, Harry finally forced him into an empty classroom, and pushed him into a chair. Struggling against his best mate's attempts to get up, Harry redoubled his restraint, until Ron finally stopped trying to escape.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry, panting, "You've gone a bit over, mate. What's going on?"

Ron shook his head helplessly. "It's nothing," he mumbled, staring blankly to the front.

"No, it's not," said Harry, "I've never seen you this mad since, well, you know..."

"Sorry," whispered Ron, still looking quite beat-up.

"What for?" Harry cocked up an eyebrow, keeping his calm with the confusion.

"For shouting," said Ron simply, "I shouldn't've shouted, or walked out like that -"

Something dropped in Harry's heart. They were _not_ having this talk, _again_.

"Look, mate," said Harry quietly and soothingly, "You've come back, and that's what matters to me, to us."

"Still -"

"And you've made up for it," Harry interrupted. He couldn't remember how many times he'd told him that, but he would do it again and again until Ron understood, "And that made me realise how much I need _you_ , too, didn't it? I was the one who kicked you out -"

"You deserve better -"

"You are the best friend I could ever wish for," Harry made sure he spoke clearly and firmly, infusing every single word into Ron's thick skull, "And I'll forever be grateful."

"Not that," Ron shook his head again, this time impatiently, "Earlier. You deserve more respect."

Harry sank down into the chair beside him. "Thanks," he said thickly.

"I - I never understood," croaked Ron, "I never really understood why you wouldn't just say it until - until Fred - Fred died. And I'm sorry..."

"Don't," said Harry firmly, recollecting himself, "No one _should_ be able to understand it. You'd never see me wish it upon anyone."

"Yeah, that's you," Ron forced out a laugh, "And look at what we are now. Still nobody believes you, Umbridge's running wild, and you're cutting people off again just because you're dangerous."

"I'm not -"

"No, Harry," Ron held up a hand, "You are. It's okay, though. I'd be doing the same thing, too. I just - I was scared, because, you know, last time you thought you were a burden…"

He trailed off, and Harry finally understood this sudden outburst. "I died," Harry finished his thought quietly.

"Yeah, that," Ron laughed hollowly, "And I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to, well, go through it again. And I - I just snapped, you know?"

"I do," said Harry, surprising himself with how collected he sounded, "And I know now that I'll always have you."

"And Hermione," added Ron, "And Ginny."

"And them, too," chuckled Harry, "They'd kill me if I don't include them. Oh no, Ginny will make sure bat wings are an integral part of my face for a month first, and Hermione'll find a Basilisk fang or something and stab me till I'm gone."

Ron laughed feebly at the attempted joke, though his gesture softened immensely. Letting out a breath of relief, Harry dangled his arm around Ron's neck like they used to do in their original third year - the only year Harry was relaxed enough for physical contact like this.

* * *

"Harry, Harry!"

Harry woke up with a start. He'd fallen asleep in the Common Room. It was one in the morning, and he'd just returned from Umbridge's detention an hour ago, and fell asleep trying to do his homework before they accumulate. Someone had just called his name, yet there was no one in the Common Room. Harry raised his wand and looked around, prepared to send Stunners at any sudden movement.

That someone called again. Strangely, it sounded like Remus, and it came from his pocket. Realisation dawned and Harry pulled out the two-way mirror, and cast a few charms around him.

"Sirius? Remus?"

The two Marauders squeezed in front of the mirror, smiling at him.

"What's going on?" asked Harry, "No offense, but it's rather late for you to call..."

"Sirius had his Hearing today, with Amelia, Fudge and Scrimgeour," said Remus, cutting to the point directly. Sirius, on the other hand, rolled his eyes and mouthed 'Moony'. Harry chuckled slightly at the pair.

"So," he said, "What happened?"

"Fudge may have suggested that I taught you the Imperius Curse," said Sirius lightly, oblivious to Remus' disapproving glares, "And he might have told me that all three of us are having our mails searched."

"Good thing I've got the mirror, then," breathed Harry, "You scared me for a second there. I thought you were being shipped back to Azkaban or something."

He couldn't help but smile in amusement at Remus' 'I told you so' look, but when Remus spoke again, Harry's smile was wiped off.

"He tried," said Remus solemnly, "If not for Amelia - Now we can't leave the house until we've got Ministry approval, let alone meeting you."

"Still," said Harry slyly, "Better than I thought."

"You do know what that means, don't you?" asked Sirius, "We can't do Godric's Hollow again because Fudge would never approve it."

"Yeah," Harry acknowledged, "But that doesn't mean I can't meet you."

"What do you mean?" Remus narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Easy," said Harry, "I can Apparate from Honeydukes. I'll need to meet you then anyways, Kreacher's orders."

"But -"

"I won't get caught," said Harry impatiently, "It's a magical household, and my Trace doesn't work. I'll go after classes and be back before midnight, simple."

Remus looked like he was torn between admonishing him and praising him, while Sirius looked outright gleeful and proud.

"Seriously, Remus," sighed Harry, "Did I tell you that I was the youngest Auror ever to join the forces in my original timeline? It'll be fine."

Remus looked unconvinced, but didn't press the issue. They spent about ten minutes discussing Umbridge and DA before the Marauders insisted that he should go to bed. Exhausted, Harry picked himself up from the armchair and yawned before heading up to the dormitory.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks everyone for liking Jo! I think he has one more official appearance in fifth year and a few mentions, but I'll try write more about him in sixth year! He's just an awesome kid, isn't he?**

 **About the Mother Mother question, (hey I'm talking to you, krouda!), I might have listened to Wrecking Ball too many times while writing fifth year, so I apologize if Harry (and everyone else) appears a bit too reckless (but, aren't Gryffindors all reckless? JK I don't buy stereotypes, not even fictional ones).**

 **SharpRaptor: I always picture Cedric as the glue rather than the one giving orders. I apologize in advance that I didn't write a lot of him in fifth year (I'd love to, but it gets all long and disruptive and I sort of gave it up. There's just too many things to write about in fifth year!), especially not in a group. But I'll try to portray him a bit more in sixth year. About F &G playing Monopoly, I'd imagine them together would flatten anyone except maybe Dumbledore and Tommie, and it's gonna be fun! If I have an inspiration, I might convert it into an independent one-shot, but it probably won't come out for a long time. **

**C'mon people, keep the reviews coming! Nothing but feedbacks would help me write better!**


	49. 49 Legacy Reborn

49: Legacy Reborn

 **(Unofficial A/N: I know the timing is a bit off. The letter should be inserted in the last chapter, before the Harry talking to Remus & Sirius scene, but I'm putting it here because it fits better ;) )**

 _Dear Ron,_

 _Congratulations on becoming a Prefect. I really hope you could take the responsibility well._

 _It is unwise to contact either of us at the moment, so I told the owl to hold off the letter until midnight. I hope it finds you all right._

 _I am writing this letter to warn you. You know what I'm talking about, don't you? You've always been intelligent. I'd rather you keep out of trouble this year. Fred and George, too. You can help each other._

 _I don't think the content of this letter should be revealed to anyone else, so please destroy it afterwards._

 _Percy._

* * *

 _Perce,_

 _I got your message. Thanks for letting me know. We'll try our best._

 _I can't believe you did it! I mean, working in Fudge's office and all. Keep it up, and we'll see it straight eventually!_

 _Don't worry about Mum and Dad. They know you're safe. Fred and George are their usual selves, but they can be more sensitive if they want, you know?_

 _I won't get into too much trouble. Trust us on that, yeah?_

 _You're never alone. Remember that._

 _Love,_

 _Ron._

* * *

Ron's outburst had caused another circulation of rumours. Not that it was anything new, but Harry was still annoyed by the gawking he was receiving, while Ron could only grin sheepishly when rude comments were heard. Hermione and Ginny, much to Harry's amusement, took it upon themselves to either lecture the others, or simply hex them. However, none of them expected the upcoming conflict with the Ferret.

"Oi, Potter, Weasley!" called Draco when the trio headed to their Transfiguration on Thursday.

Harry gave him a curt nod to acknowledge his presence, seeing they weren't friends in the school's eyes.

"What-did-you-do?" Malfoy hissed, advancing on them with his eyebrows knotted.

"Dunno why you care," mumbled Ron, displeased. Students were congregating just to watch their exchange.

"That, Weasley," spat Draco, "Was completely uncalled for."

Ron made a move to retort, only to be stepped on the feet by Harry and Hermione. Draco smirked, "I see Boy Wonder and Beaver Girl know better than to talk back to me, Weasley," he said smugly, "Take a leaf from their books, will you?"

"Really, Malfoy," said Harry loudly, "Have you got to be so insulting when we are concerned?"

"Yet your actions disappoint me," Draco retorted.

"No one asked for your approval, Malfoy," snapped Hermione, pulling out her wand, "Now, do yourself a favour and scoot."

"Ooooh, fighting, are we?" the smirk on Malfoy's face grew wider, "Or do you not _dare_ to actually hex me?"

"That is enough," said Harry in a slightly threatening tone, "I'd think the only son of the Malfoy's knew better."

"Not that brave, Potter, are we now?" Draco continued to taunt, "Letting Granger do all the dirty work?"

"Really, Ferret," Harry raised an eyebrow, "Or do you not remember that it was _me_ who taught you how to Stun just last year? When you actually had manners, you know?"

The group around them watched in both apprehension and eagerness. It would have been a good fight, if they had actually gone through with it. But Harry was not in the mood. He raised his wand, conjured a Shield so strong that it knocked Draco off-balance, and dragged Ron and Hermione away. It wasn't until they were in McGonagall's classroom and started practicing Vanishing Charms did they start to talk about the event.

"What do you think he's playing at?" asked Ron, after making sure their _Muffliato_ s held.

"Search me," said Harry dryly, "We've already had a display on the train."

"I think he wants to warn us," whispered Hermione. Two pairs of eyes stared at her as she sighed, "Really, Ron, I think you've told the entire school the truth."

"Not like they actually bought it," muttered Harry darkly, "Won't even save their own lives, these idiots."

"Blimey, Harry!" gasped Ron, "Never thought you'd say that!"

"It's true," said Harry simply, before turning back to Hermione.

"As I was saying," said Hermione, "There's a good chance it's going to change the course of events. The DA, for example, may become more popular now -"

"I won't say no to that," said Harry and Ron at the same time.

"Me either," said Hermione dismissively, "But don't you see? If people start believing you now, you may push Riddle's moves forward."

That was something Harry had never thought of, but the logic made perfect sense. Harry spared a few seconds at the possible consequences as Ron mouthed 'Thanks, Hermione' sarcastically. However, he was dragged out of his musings by a displeased McGonagall, demanding to see their progress.

Cancelling the charms around them non-verbally, Harry gave Hermione an opportunity to Vanish the mouse perfectly, earning Gryffindor five points, and Ron to 'accidentally' Vanish his quills instead of the mouse. Finally, Harry took out his wand, whispered the spell while focusing on distracting himself, and a coat of furs were left on their desk within a few seconds. McGonagall's lips tightened in both displeasure and amusement before she went on to check on the others.

By lunch that day, rumours of Trelawney's probation reached the trio, who blanched. With none of them taking Divination, they had forgotten all about the Seer who _needed_ to stay in the castle for protection. However, when Harry and Ron arrived at Muggle Studies that afternoon, they had other matters occupying their minds.

Umbridge was inspecting Professor Burbage's class at last.

"Good afternoon, Professor Burbage," said Umbridge in her dearest smile, which made Harry want to Stun her again, "You received my note about the date and time of your inspection?"

"Ah, yes, yes," greeted Professor Burbage warmly, "And I wouldn't assume you'd interrupt my lecture, would you?"

The look on Umbridge's face was classic. It wasn't the same when she was told off by McGonagall, but somehow Charity Burbage's warm warning embarrassed the Toad a great deal. Harry couldn't help but letting out a snort, earning a poke in the ribs by an equally mirthful Ron. He winked at Professor Burbage, who lifted the corner of her lips slightly at him.

"Oh, of course not," said Umbridge briskly, recovering from the shock, "I'll just observe, and ask a few questions when you've done your lecture."

"Indeed, indeed," said Professor Burbage enthusiastically, waving her wand to collect their question sheets, "Let's first start with some questions about your homework, shall we?"

They spent the next half an hour going more indepth about theories behind forces. Then, as the students were assigned the rest of the block to read about electricity, a new chapter they'd be starting next week, Umbridge approached Professor Burbage. Harry and Ron both bowed their heads and stared at their books, but neither were reading.

"How long, may I ask," said Umbridge in her pretended, polite voice, "Have you been teaching this post?"

"Third year teaching here," said Professor Burbage pleasantly, "Previous teaching experiences include a Muggle secondary school and Western Canadian Academy for Young Witches and Wizards."

Harry flipped a page, frowning slightly, before turning back to the previous page. He inwardly praised himself for acting confused by the text.

"You seem to be really attached to the Muggle world," said Umbridge, barely disguising the distaste in her voice, "May I inquire your parentage?"

Harry looked on his side, and exchanged an appalled look with Ron that didn't go amiss by the rest of the class, except Umbridge who was focusing only on her prey.

"Does it matter?" asked Professor Burbage bluntly, "My understanding of Muggles guarantee the best education for my students, I would think that is enough for you, _Inspector_."

"For now," smiled Umbridge, a satisfying smirk on her face, "And you recently started all your classes a project named Muggle Monday?"

Harry suddenly looked up at the pair of them. Luckily, Umbridge's back was facing him, and he fervently shook his head at Professor Burbage, who seemed to get the message.

"Yes," said Professor Burbage, distance dominating her tone, "And it's proven beneficial for educational purposes."

"Thank you, Professor," Umbridge looked down at her clipboard, "I'll just ask a few questions amongst the students, if you don't mind."

At Burbage's curt nod, Umbridge approached Tracey Davis, the only Slytherin in the class, and started questioning about her knowledge on the subject. Due to her own lack of knowledge in the Muggle world, Harry mentally cheered on his class for answering all her questions correct - whether Umbridge actually knew the correct answer or not. Finally, two minutes before class ended, she approached Ernie and Justin to ask about Muggle Monday.

"I think it's a good idea," said Justin proudly, "It helps bridging the gap between the two worlds. A lot of my friends never understood my references until I showed them my Beatles album last week."

"And it's really interesting to see how Muggles live their lives," added Ernie, "I love their literature. They've got some genius minds, they have."

When the bell rang, the forced smile on Umbridge's face was the best thing that had happened to Harry and Ron all day. Harry made a mental note to thank the two loyal Hufflepuffs when they restarted the DA.

* * *

The rest of September was spent in reaching out to others once the trio and Ginny decided to restart the DA. Harry, due to his recent withdrawn behavior, stayed back most of the time to plan his lessons with Ron, while Ginny and Hermione asked quite a few people about their interest in studying Defence with them. Neville, Susan, Cedric, Astoria and Luna all helped, resulting an abnormally large crowd rubbing each other's backs in the largest room Hog's Head had to offer. Casting a final _Muffliato_ at the door, Harry frowned when he spotted a few Slytherins.

"Hi, everyone," Hermione spoke to get the room's attention. Harry smiled fondly as he remembered her using the same high-pitched voice when they first founded the DA. "You know why we're here. We," she gestured a circle that included herself, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Susan and Luna, "had this idea to learn Defence on our own. That Umbridge hag is nothing but a vile Lockhart -"

Her speech was broken off by cheers from the crowd. Harry, Ginny and Ron all chuckled while Hermione blushed slightly.

"Anyways, we think it's a good idea to have a real teacher," continued Hermione, "One with both knowledge and experience, one who can properly train us against -"

Beside her, Ron made a sudden movement to stand up and raised his wand. Harry, catching on, jumped up as well. A second later, a flash of red burst out of Ron's wand and was rebounded back onto the wall by Harry's Shield, letting out a loud _Crash_. The crowd, only realising what had happened after the crash, gaped at the pair.

"Did they - did they just -"

"A nonverbal Stunner and a nonverbal Shield, yes," said Ron, "And that's our credential, for now."

"Right," said Hermione, looking reproachful, "So I think that's settled -"

"Not yet, Hermione," Harry finally decided to take over, "There are a few problems to be dealt with first."

Ignoring the incredulous and bemused looks, Harry looked around the room, "Nott, Parkinson, Zambini, both Carrows, Avery, Rosier, Travers, I'm sorry, but I've got to kick you out. It's not about not trusting you, but for your own safety. Neither Tom nor your parents would be pleased if they knew you're learning from me. Go on. Keep an eye on _The Quibbler_. Hogwarts Edition."

Gasps and protests sounded around the room as they cleared from the room. Then Harry turned to the only four other Slytherins left, "Greengrass, Davis, Bletchley and Bridget, I won't ask you to leave, but involvement in this is at your own risk."

Daphne was the first one to nod in acceptance, followed by Tracey Davis and Rhys Bletchley. Harry supposed they were tempted by passing OWLs and NEWTs, for Bridget, a third year, left the room after a few seconds of consideration.

"Now that's settled," said Harry, facing the entire room again, "Anyone who's only here to hear about the Third Task, you are free to leave."

He waited fifteen seconds, and five more students opted out. He realized it was only the old crowd, the handful of Slytherins, and Cedric's friends left. Harry sat down and gave Hermione the podium again.

"Like I said," said Hermione, still recovering from Harry's unplanned move, "We are getting properly trained, because Lord Voldemort's back."

Shudders and gasps ran around the room, while Ron snorted loudly. Most of the eyes were focusing on Harry now, except Cedric and his three friends, who stood there pale faced, staring at the ground.

"Just for convenience's sake," continued Hermione, "We're calling him Tom Riddle, his real name -"

"Where's the proof that You-Know-Who's back?"

"Smith, right?" snapped Ginny rudely, "Riddle's back because Harry's seen him return. End of discussion."

"But what _happened_ that night? What about the Imperius? All we know is that you came back, clutching an injured Diggory -"

Harry coughed rather loudly when Cedric squirmed on the spot, his friends shooting daggers at Zacharias Smith.

"There will be no talking about that night," snarled Harry with his best Auror voice, "Not now, not here, not ever, until both of us are ready to talk, am I making myself clear?"

Smith sank into a nearby chair while Cedric shot him a grateful look. Harry smiled at his newfound big brother, glad he could help.

"So, I guess now we've all agreed to be a part of this," said Hermione, the hesitation in her voice resurfacing, "Are we all good to meet tomorrow afternoon?"

There was a round of murmured agreement. All seemed to be relieved that their first meeting wouldn't conflict with any Quidditch practices, and that was when Terry Boot brought up the _when and where_ question.

"We won't have a set time because of the Quidditch practices," explained Harry, now in a much better mood to see the club up and running, "There's this room on seventh floor, opposite Barnabus the Barmy tapestry, that could be used. Neville and I will do some experiment on it to make sure Umbridge, Filch or any of their spies can't get in, but it'll be the safest place for us -"

"But there's no room there!" cried Smith, "Are you sure you haven't gone off the rockers?"

"Be there at two," continued Harry, ignoring the comment, "And you'll see the room then. I won't explain until everyone gets there, understood? We'll decide when we'll meet next time tomorrow."

"Can we do it at least once a week?" asked Dean, looking rather eager, "Because, you know, we'd like some serious training."

"That wish will be granted, mate," grinned Ron, "We've worked on this idea for a while, and just wait till we actually start."

"That's right," beamed Hermione at their plans, "Anyone has any questions?"

"I do," asked Ernie, "What do you mean by _Keep an eye on_ The Quibbler?"

"That," Ginny grinned mischievously at Luna, "Is a secret to be revealed at our first meeting tomorrow. Anything else?"

"What happens if Umbridge finds out about us?" asked Tracy Davis.

Hermione looked torn, so Harry took over.

"We don't mind her knowing our existence," said Harry, "For we aren't breaking any rules. But just for safety's sake, please don't reveal any names, times, places, or action plans."

"Action plans?" shrieked Lavender, "What action plans?"

Half of the room suddenly looked apprehensive, whereas the other half looked at the seven leaders expectantly.

"Mostly about making our presence known and helping others who can't be here," said Hermione briskly, "But as Harry said, we don't want any crucial details getting out -" she took out a piece of parchment, "So I think it's a good idea that we all sign on this..."

"Just so you know," Ginny piped up, "It's jinxed, though it shouldn't do any harm. We did it as a precaution, not for revenge, but there might be consequences."

A shocked silence hushed the room at the revelation. Hermione blushed again, embarrassed. But the moment quickly passed, before Ernie asked again, "You know we're Prefects, right? What if Umbridge finds this -"

"Ernie," sighed Hermione impatiently, "Do you really think I'm going to leave this around so casually?"

That settled everything down. The parchment was passed around the room before returning to their hands, all thirty five signatures collected. Before everyone went out, though, Harry called them back again, for the very last request.

"If you don't mind," he said fondly, "Could you reach out to first and second years? They are the truly vulnerable ones and I don't want them get hurt -"

"Merlin, Harry," gasped Hannah, "I've never seen you - He's really back, isn't he?"

Harry nodded grimly before dismissing the group. Several pairs of eyes, he noticed, changed from suspicious to thoughtful over the past hour, and it made him fill up with hope again. There might be a chance, after all.

* * *

DM: How's your DA thing going?

HG: Brilliant.

RW: Oh the good old days… It's been a while since we can impress someone with nonverbal Stunners…

HP: Also proved how incapable we'd been for the original DA.

GW: But that's not the case anymore, isn't it?

HG: We'll do much better this time. I've got a really good feeling about it.

AG: When should I tattle?

HP: After Gryff. vs Sly., if someone else hadn't done it yet.

GW: How's your sister taking it? You not being a part of this?

AG: Told her I just don't care about Defence. She wouldn't join if not for OWLs, really.

RW: That's understandable. I'm actually surprised nobody protested the snakes being there today.

HP: That's because Draco had done a wonderful job in the past four years. Congratulations.

DM: I don't need your exclamation, Potter.

HP: You still have it.

HG: I'm just working on my coins now - Do you think 50 is enough?

GW: We have 35 today, plus a few first and second years, 50 is more than enough.

AG: How many do you think will show up tomorrow?

HP: I'm guessing 45 tops.

DM: That's still a big crowd. You sure you can do this?

HP: There are four of us instead of one this time. We should be good.

GW: And it'll be more organized this time, more like the 97 DA than the 95 one.

RW: Am I heartless to look forward to it?

HG: Not at all. I'm feeling excited, too.

HP: It's like having an old friend back, really.

GW: Hogwarts is never complete without DA.

DM: You did charmed your list, right?

HG: Yes, Draco. The slip-up triggers a memory charm plus a few others, and the one that blurs names, all set.

RW: You really should learn to trust us, Draco.

AG: That's just him, actually. Always double checking.

HP: I value the spirit, but sometimes it can be a bit intimidating.

GW: But thanks for keeping us all on track for everything. You've really been working hard.

RW: How are things with Snape?

DM: I haven't found an opportunity to confess yet, but he did guide me through a few things.

HP: Thus the conflicts. I get it now.

DM: Not only that. He's being a big help already, we need to let him on this soon.

GW: We will.

HG: When we get the right opportunity.

RW: I really can't believe we're here already.

AG: It really feels like a dream, you know.

HP: I do get what you mean. It still feels unreal sometimes.

HG: Yet it's happening.

DM: I think it's just life.

RW: Harry, mate, nothing in our life sound real even when we tell the stories to ourselves.

GW: And we'll have so many entertaining stories to tell our children…

DM: Is there one time we don't mention relationships or children here?

RW: They are an inseparable part of life, Draco. You need to accept it.

AG: He does, just never think other people are more comfortable talking about them.

HG: So he's still 12 at heart, then?

DM: You've just given me a nightmare, Granger.

HG: Glad to help.

* * *

It was considered a tradition at Hogwarts to serve breakfast late on Sundays, as to give students an excuse to sleep in. Harry and Neville, however, were only grateful because it gave them plenty of time to check out the Room of Requirement before the main crowd came in, without worrying about lunch.

Now, the trio, Ginny, Luna and Susan stood outside the Room of Requirement. They had already found the old DA room (a mixed version between 95DA and 97DA, according to Ginny), and Neville was inside to test his different requests. To further avoid suspicions, the trio and Ginny Disillusioned themselves while Luna and Susan pretended to gossip under the tapestry. Suddenly, Susan's eyes grew wide as she pointed at the wall. The four time travellers, however, could not see the familiar door materialising.

"What happened?" mouthed Ron, looking concerned.

"Dunno," murmured Harry, "I guess Neville's blocking us out."

Hermione gasped in excitement and seized Harry's arm so hard that tears filled his eyes. They watched as Susan and Luna walk casually towards the wall, and disappear into it. This, Harry thought, was what the barrier at King's Cross looked like for others. They waited another three minutes before Neville led the other two back into the area. They must have been coming out from another exit, and Neville was still requesting them not to see the wall, as the three of them disappeared again behind the wall without any of the four seeing a door. Finally, after two more tries, a door appeared before the time travellers.

"Bloody hell, Neville!" exclaimed Ron upon entering the room, "What on earth were you doing?"

"Experimenting," Neville grinned shyly, "I told the Room I didn't want any of Harry's crew in here, so it did that for me. Then I asked to go out somewhere else, three times, and it answered."

"That's brilliant!" cried Hermione, "We'd just have to change the 'Harry' into Umbridge, and we'll be fine!"

"That's the idea," said Neville, "But I'll limit it to members only as soon as we've met the lower years today, unless someone grants someone else access."

"I love it," said Harry, sitting down, feeling full of life and purpose for a second time that weekend. It felt good, he admitted to himself, to be alive and fighting for a good cause, and he hadn't been feeling this way for a long time.

* * *

 **A/N: Just curious, if I were to open a vote on best portrayed (or change in) character in this story, would you vote Dudley, Sirius, Jo or Ron? So far, I like these four the most and I guess I'm just interested in what all of you think ;)**

 **Fons19: I knooooowwwwww... I'll do Umbridge justice, don't worry. And I'll figure out a way to bring Fudge's plots in a full circle, too. Never liked how JKR abandoned him in the end... Seamus, though, is NOT an idiot. He just doesn't know what to think. There's another episode with him in a few chapters and I think you'll like him then.**

 **TheNarglesDidItAll: Sorry about Draco & Astoria. They won't appear much in this year, and I'm sure you can figure out the reasons. But they are doing a lot of important work in the background! Again, it's really difficult to get every single perspective in fifth year, so I will try to get more in sixth year, where things are a bit more flexible. **

**Peyton: Sorry I can't answer all of your question TuT they're all spoilers! I guess you can wait and see in the next week or two! But I'll tell you a secret (is it still considered one when I post it in A/N like this?): I wrote this story because other time travel stories either aren't sophisticated enough (eg, they make beginners mistakes like messing up with the order of things or ignoring important causal effects of certain events), or grants Harry too much power (I mean, wandless magic at ease, it's a bit too idealistic, right?). So I started with some plot suggestions, and it sort of just got blown into this ;)**

 **SharpRaptor: Welcome to my life! No I don't mean my life's so full of drama that I've got to write all about it... I'm just generally more perceptible to the emotional sides of things and have a peculiar interest in conflicts, and this chapter is one of the best byproduct of my weird little hobbies. There will be a few more emotional episodes in fifth year, but I think this is the most riot one. I'm still glad you like it, though. I really had a lot of fun writing this one! As for Occlumency, I did mention that they were practicing it, but I can't tell you more because it might be considered a spoiler. Just know that fifth year worked out better than the original one.**

 **0902FRIENDs**


	50. 50 Devotion

50: Devotion

The door opened at ten to two, and was never closed for more than two minutes as nearly forty people strode in for the next twenty minutes. Finally, when everyone sat down after examining the Room's setup, Harry asked Neville to explain the Room to everyone.

Next on their agenda was reinstating Harry's leadership and restoring the name. Hermione then called everyone forward and handed out coins, while registering the fake serial numbers beside each person's names ("This is only for DA related topics, even though everyone can write on it, I get copies of every single message written on it, and I can disable or suspend any coin from my end, so better not gossip with it.") When these were done, Harry told the group to sit down in a circle.

"Alright, everyone," he said, "We'll start with getting to know each other. I'd like to know your name, year, house, and favourite spell if you have one. Anything else you want to add, too."

"I thought we are here to learn Defence, not to socialise?" challenged Zacharias Smith.

"You can't defend yourselves without trusting your partners," Harry snapped back, not caring to sound polite, "So, if you don't mind, let's start with Susan on my right and go counter-clockwise."

Susan started her introduction. Beside her, Harry and Ginny busied themselves with taking notes. Or at least that was what it looked like. They were, in fact, creating Progress Profiles for everyone, so as to be even more personalised later on.

"I'm Jo," Harry's head shot up at the quiet, crisp voice and shot the boy an encouraging smile, "I'm a first year Slytherin, and I - I don't really know any spells."

"That's all right," said Harry mildly, "That's why we're here, isn't it?"

He was pleased to see a shy smile crept upon Jo's small face. From the two times they had talked, never once did he look this happy.

"What are Slytherins doing here, anyways?" piped up one of Cedric's friends, "They are, well, you know..."

"I happen to have really good Slytherin friends," warned Ron, the older boy muttered something like 'Malfoy' under his breath, "And whatever happens between us is none of your business! And this happens to be an inter-house, inter-year Defence group, if you have a problem with a certain house being here, you'd better not come at all!"

Hermione shot him a severe glance before resuming the introductions. It took about half an hour to go through everyone besides him, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. There were eight first and second years in the Room, and all of them, Harry supposed, were Muggleborns or with unknown parentage. It might be that younger students tended to comply with their parents' opinions, with which only Muggle raised students could get away, or the people who reached out to the lower years only talked to these certain children. Either way, Harry felt it was a good selection of students, but wished he could take in all first and second years all the same.

Finally, it was Ron's turn. "I'm Ron Weasley, fifth year Gryffindor, favourite spell _Silencio_ ," there were chuckles around the room, "So watch your mouth. I'll be assisting Harry with lessons and practices."

"Hermione Granger," announced Hermione in a very business-like manner, "Fifth year Gryffindor, favourite spell _Petrificus Totalus_ , and I'll be taking care of organizing affairs and help out with practices."

"Ginny Weasley, fourth-year Gryffindor," said Ginny, shifting in her chair impatiently, "Not even Harry dare to be on the receiving end of my Bat-Bogey Hex, so you've been warned," another round of chuckling went through the circle, while the twins pretended to be scared, "I'll be doing some writing, and help with the practices."

"Really, Gin, there's no need to threaten them," said Harry mildly, ignoring Ginny's mock irritated gesture, "So I'm Harry Potter. I wouldn't tell you that unless I'm 100 percent sure that I am, so stop gaping. I'm a fifth year Gryffindor, and just on a side note, I was this close," he lifted a hand and put his index finger and thumb really close together, "to being a Slytherin. _Expelliarmus_ saved my life multiple times, but the Patronus Charm is my favourite."

There were impressed and awed "oooooh"s and "aaaaaah"s, before someone piped up.

"You can conjure a Patronus?" asked Padma eagerly, "Can we learn it?"

"Yes and yes," Neville answered for him cheerfully. Harry nodded along, earning some cheers from the upper years.

"Any questions?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," said Cho, "What was that thing about _The Quibbler_ you kept talking about yesterday?"

"Daddy runs _The Quibbler_ ," said Luna in a slightly more awake voice, "He's agreed to publish some of the articles we write with Rita Skeeter, and to post Harry's Defence tips for every issue. We make these sections hidden in the Hogwarts edition so that nobody sees them unless they look for it."

"Brilliant!" Lee whispered to the twins, "More resistance against Umbridge."

"But Rita Skeeter?" gasped Dean, "Isn't she the cow who fabricated rubbish on you last year?"

"That particular problem has been dealt with," said Hermione, blushing, "I guarantee you her articles will be harmless… at least to us."

Harry and Ginny exchanged a grin, before standing up. The rest of the group followed him.

"We'll start with some sort of assessment, to know the best way to teach each of you," explained Harry, "So… First and second years, stand over by the door. Feel free to watch, and we'll be with you in a moment. The rest of you," he looked over the older students, "Pair up and perform your best Disarming Spell."

The next ten minutes were spent on watching various attempts of _Expelliarmus_ and splitting up groups. About half of the group, like last time, could not do it properly. Then, after exchanging some opinions with Ron, Hermione and Ginny, Harry picked out those who struggle with the spell to stand with the lower years.

Harry then asked the rest of the group to Stun each other, and then Shield one of his or Hermione's Stunners. In the end, only Fred, George, Lee, and Cedric produced satisfactory (or more than thereof) results in this test. Taking them aside, Harry blew the whistle and demanded attention.

"Now we've split up into the groups - There will be changes later on depending on your progress," he spoke to everyone in the room, "We'll be teaching spells and dueling techniques according to your levels. I'll be working with the group by the door on _Expelliarmus_ , while Ron and Ginny help those in the middle with _Stupefy_. Hermione, would you mind discussing options with Fred, George, Lee and Cedric?"

His friends complied. Harry then hurried over to his groups to explain some theories, as well as tips, for the Disarming Spell, before asking them to practice again. This time, instead of simply watching, he observed each pair, made constructive comments, and noted their mistakes in their profiles. It was both for assessment and for _The Quibbler_ : he'll be writing the _Defensive Magic_ column with Ginny every week. Walking among the pairs, he was filled with satisfaction that the twenty students were already improving their skills visibly. By the end of their forty-minute practice period, a first year Ravenclaw, Owen, had successfully Disarmed Lavender three times in a row.

"Well done, Owen!" praised Harry, "You've got it! Keep it up!"

Harry excused himself and walked to Hermione's group, who were attempting various nonverbal hexes. He gave them a thumb-up, and moved over to Ron and Ginny's territory, where most of his classmates were.

"How's it going?" he asked, watching Dean and Neville racing to Stun each other, "I see a lot of enthusiasm."

"And a lot of progress, too," said Ginny, "We've got some satisfactory work already, look at Alex."

Harry followed her eyes and spotted Alex, one of Cedric's friends, sending a marvellous Stunner at Terry Boot, knocking him out efficiently, and _Ennervate_ d him after. The older boy caught his eye, and grinned shyly at Harry's mouthed 'good work.'

He blew the whistle again precisely after one hour of practice, and led the group to the middle, where cushions were already in place for Stunning Spells. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny quickly scattered away, and Levitated the other cushions to expand the area. At the same time, Harry spoke to the group,

"Well done, everyone. We've seen loads of progress," he said, not even bothering to stop beaming with pride, "We'll rotate teachers every week so you can experience as many styles as possible. But now we've got to do the last part together."

"What part?" asked Michael Corner, still excited from Stunning Ginny earlier.

"Dueling," said Harry simply, before raising his wand, " _Avada Kedavra._ "

On cue, three other voices called out the same spell. Four glitters of feeble green light struck the group, making most of the group jump and the others froze, horrified.

"What the _hell_ are you doing, Potter!" bellowed Zacharias, smothering a hole on his robe where an empty Killing Curse had hit, "Have you finally lost your marbles?"

Murmurs of agreement and whispers spurred from the room. The upper years, save Fred, George, Neville and Susan who knew about the plan, stared at him suspiciously and disapprovingly, while the lower years' faces were filled with horror. Cedric, though also forewarned, looked both apprehended and curious. Then there were the first-years who hadn't been taught about the Unforgivables, looking bemused at their reactions. A few seconds later, Ron, Hermione and Ginny found their way back to him.

"Alright, alright," shouted Harry, attempting to calm the crowd down, "If everyone could just listen -"

 _Bang!_

Ginny sent a loud, exploding sound from her wand while Ron Silenced the group. All eyes were again focusing on Harry.

"Sorry for scaring you," said Harry apologetically, "But that's for the best. You see, we were just trying to simulate a real scene where your enemy could be anywhere and anyone, and you've got to be aware of anything Green, and the incantation."

"None of the Unforgivables, the Killing Curse included, can be cast nonverbally," explained Hermione, "And for this one in particular, the only way to survive is to avoid being hit by one."

"The Killing Curse, like the other two Unforgivable Curses," added Harry, "Has no effect unless the caster mean to Kill, or to Control and Torture, in cases of the Imperius and Cruciatus Curses. What we did earlier was simple repeats of incantation. None of us put any power or will into the Curse, which means they are, essentially, harmless."

"We don't like it, really. It takes a lot of us even to say the words. But it's the best way to imitate the Curse. The holes on your robes," said Hermione, pointing at Zacharias, "Is simply a result of the collision. It can be repaired easily - _Reparo,_ " the hole sealed itself, "And it's how we mark who would have died from now on. Don't worry, we've been testing this method on each other since we've got this idea, and obviously we're all alive and well."

"Are there any more questions?" asked Ginny, while Ron canceled his Silencing Charm.

No one talked. Half of the group, Harry observed, had not realize they could talk yet, and the other half was simply shocked at their somewhat radical approaches. Harry smirked inwardly: he was almost being treated like Mad-Eye, and that was some achievement.

"Don't worry," said Ginny, "None of us can properly perform an Unforgivable properly. We simply don't have the heart to do it. But the Death Eaters, on the other hand, do not blink when they cast a spell like that, and that's why we are doing this."

"Now, if you'd like a better chance of survival," said Harry, "We'll take the next twenty minutes in dodging the Green. We'll keep shooting empty Killing Curses at you randomly, and you need to avoid the hit as much as possible. Try to stay in the cushioned area, but the entire room is available if you need it. Now, the first rule in a Battle is not to stay packed - it's a strategic hinderance. Scattering away in small groups usually works the best."

Forty students scattered into various places. The four time travellers each took a spot and started shooting Curses. At first, the students were simply jumping aside or ducking, and getting better at both movement. Then, inspired by Neville and Susan about ten minutes later, they started to hide behind obstacles like cushion piles, tables and chairs. And finally, five minutes until the practice was due to finish, Terry Boot attempted to Stun Harry, who was forced to conjure a shield instead of casting another empty curse. Harry mentally smiled at the group as they all seemed to be getting the cue, and started Offense instead of Defence at the ratio of about ten to one. Grateful at his strong Shields (he was determined not to move to give the group a chance), Harry encircled himself with one-way Shields before resuming to throw empty Curses, pausing occasionally to reconstruct the destroyed Shields. Finally, after a much more challenging five minutes, he blew the whistle, and the lights stopped.

"That was fantastic," he said, cancelling the Shield charms, "Really good thinking, Terry. Even if you can't fight back, distraction always work in your favour, as well as teamwork!"

"Yeah, nice job, mate," panted Ron, "Haven't been doing that in a while."

"You need to get back on track," Harry heard Hermione muttering, "Or we won't stand a chance."

He grinned at an equally tired Ginny before facing back to the group, "That's all for today. We'll make sure this Room is open from seven to nine everyday, and every Sunday afternoon. Official meetings will be once a week, time will be announced on the Galleons, but you're welcome to drop in to study or have some extra practice. Keep up the great work, everyone!"

After a few minutes of socialising, Harry took out the Marauder's Map, and helped the others to go back to their Common Rooms in small groups before eventually leaving the Room with Ron and Hermione (Ginny had gone with Luna to find Astoria). They decided to head straight to dinner, and didn't stop talking about the memorable afternoon for the entire evening.

* * *

Quidditch season came three weeks earlier this year. Harry, luckily, had been able to avoid any more of Umbridge's detentions, which set Angelina in a good mood when he approached her after the practice before their first game.

"Ummmm Angelina?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"What's up, Harry?"

"I'm just thinking..." he tried to find a way to not offend the Captain, "It may be beneficial to start looking for reserve players..."

"What d'you mean, Potter?" he'd gotten Angelina's full attention now. The older girl gawked at him suspiciously.

"It's just, well, you, Alicia, Fred and George are all graduating," Harry took a steadying breath, "And it'll be good to start training candidates now."

"That's four positions to be filled, yeah," Angelina nodded, looking thoughtful, "But we can't organize tryouts until there are actual openings..."

"I think we'll have at least one opening soon," whispered Harry.

Angelina spun her head so fast that her braid slapped Harry in the face. Tearing up, he heard her apologize, "Sorry, Harry, didn't think… But what do you mean?"

Harry took a deep breath before explaining to his Captain, "Umbridge will try her very best to get me off the team, that's just her, and I want to do it in my own accord, you know, to have some control -"

" _You-are-not-resigning_!" screeched Angelina, "The game's tomorrow and you're the best Seeker we've got!"

"No, I'm not resigning," said Harry lightly, "But once Umbridge finds out about the DA, I don't think there will be a choice. If it comes to choose between me and the team..."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Angelina, almost accusing.

Harry shrugged, "I'll resume as soon as she's out, I promise. Besides, as much as I love flying, there's got to be a point where I need to prioritize, and, well, the DA is more important."

"You're not giving up your position, Potter," said Angelina stiffly, "Not unless you've gotten no choice."

"I'll try," said Harry, trying to smile reassuringly. But Angelina was so disappointed that she had marched out of the change room without sparing another look at him. Harry sighed deeply.

Ron was looking green the next morning again, but Harry wasn't worried. He, Ginny, Hermione and Neville had taught the entire Gryffindor house the newest version of _Weasley is Our King_ , ready to be sung at Ron's first attempted save regardless of the result. Either way, Harry was sure his friend could use the confidence boost for the rest of the game, or even the years to come.

It happened that Ron had missed the first goal, but as soon as the song aroused from all over the stance, Harry saw him straighten up, ready to block the next coming Quaffle. Grinning, Harry returned to his search of the Snitch, while keeping an eye on Draco. The two Seekers had spent so much time playing together that they knew each other's moves well, which made it all more difficult to distract their opponents. Finally, after narrowly avoiding a Bludger by turning upside down in midair, Harry spotted the golden ball and accelerated towards it. From the other side of the field, Draco was doing the same. For the thirty second race between the two Seekers, Harry had the familiar feeling that the world ceased to exist besides him, Draco and the Snitch. However, for some odd reasons, he was reminded of another occasion where the rivalry between them had literally meant the world. With faint amusement, Harry reached out his hand, leaving the screams and flashbacks of Malfoy Manor behind, and snatched the snitch with Draco two feet away. The pitch exploded.

 _Wham_.

Crabbe's Bludger hit him square in the back and he was knocked off his broom, ten feet above the ground. Curling up and releasing his Firebolt to protect himself, Harry rolled over a few feet before finally stopping, stretching his limbs and holding up the Golden Snitch. The team landed around him as he sprawled back onto his feet, Ron clutching his broom for him, eying every inch of his body looking for injury.

"Are you alright?" came Angelina's frantic voice.

"Yeah, the ground was soft," said Harry, "We won."

He left Angelina to her rant and grinned at Ron, who grimaced at him.

"You really scared us there, mate," said Ron, still not assured, "That was what? The highest fall you've had without Cushion Charm?"

"About," Harry grimaced, "Thanks for catching my broom, though."

"You're helpless," said Ron, shaking his head, "I just hope -"

But they were interrupted by a disturbance not so far away. Harry watched as George lunged himself to Goyle with horror. Not so far away, Draco looked equally shocked. Together, they sprinted forward, Harry had his wand raised, attempting to break them apart before Madam Hooch noticed, while Ron contributed to the group of people who had been restraining Fred.

Harry was tempted to simply Stun both of them, but opted for a Blasting Curse instead. He reached between the two fighters and hit both of them with the same Curse, sending them backwards. As if on cue, Angelina and Alicia immediately dragged a struggling George backwards, while Harry tackled him off balance to help the girls. However, Madam Hooch had already seen enough of the incident to send the two teams to their Heads' Offices (with Umbridge only interfering with the Gryffindors, of course). The result was not at all pleasant, with Umbridge kicking Fred and George off the team, and threatening Harry not to step out of the line. Harry kept a straight face throughout her intimidation, while mentally sneering about her ignorance.

The DA published their very first non-anonymous Defence Column the very next day, and, mysteriously, the entire school was talking about the underground Defence club at Hogwarts at dinner. From the first years fantasizing over the hexes and jinxes taught in the club to seventh years guessing and double guessing who would have had the nerve to form such an organization and let the word out, the entire Great Hall was filled with excitement. Of course, nobody who wasn't in the club knew anything about it, but Harry was pleased to see the entire Hogwarts looked up at the DA.

"Is this what it felt like in 97?" he whispered to Ginny, unable to wipe the grin off his face.

"Oh, even more," smirked Ginny, "We were the mysterious rescuers. The lower years worshipped us and upper years who weren't in were willing to cover for us from time to time."

"I'm glad," said Harry softly, again feeling emotions rushing over him.

Umbridge's Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four took into effect on Monday, and the very night Harry called for a meeting. At seven, forty-one pairs of eyes looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to solve this one tiny problem.

"We do nothing," said Harry, "There's no use to get approval, only to reveal ourselves. We'll still train hard, harder if you want, and, well, keep it secret. Now that the school is looking up to us, we can maybe consider creating some havoc for Umbridge later on, but only when we're prepared."

"Hear, hear!" cried Fred,

"Havoc's on us," yelled George, including himself, Fred and Lee.

"Thanks," grinned Harry, "Let's get the hard stuff done first."

They split into three groups again. The Beginners are moving onto Full Body Bind Curse, instructed by Hermione, and Ginny supervised the Intermediate group to practice the Stinging Hex. Ron and Harry, on the other hand, started their first dueling session with the Advanced group, both encouraging nonverbal spells, but didn't force it. Then, for the twenty minute of Battle Simulation, the time travellers recruited the advanced group in firing Curses that were relatively harmless at the others, aiming to train up their instincts. At the end of the two hours, Harry gathered everyone around, gave his usual inspiring speech, while Ginny and Hermione healed any injuries that had been incurred by this particularly novel session, before finally dismissing the students in small groups.

* * *

Halloween was on a Thursday this year, and Harry had already planned his escape months in advance. He went back to the dormitory with Ron, Ginny and Hermione right after Umbridge's class, put on the Invisibility Cloak, and followed his friends back out. They parted ways in the third floor, with Ron, Hermione and Ginny heading down to dinner and Harry to the one-eyed witch. Fifteen minutes later, his head touched the trapdoor that lead to the Honeydukes, and he closed his eyes, turned around, and embraced the suffocating darkness accompanying Apparition.

He appeared on the doorstep of Number 12, Grimmauld Place, and tapped open the clock. Sirius and Remus had already cleared off the house and were waiting for him in the kitchen. Upon his arrival, Kreacher served the three a simple yet delicious dinner. To show his gratitude, Harry invited the elf to dine with him, to which he politely excused.

"Okay, Kreacher," said Harry after they finally finished cleaning up, "Do you know why I'm here today?"

"Young Master has a mission for Kreacher," said Kreacher, "Kreacher is willing to serve Young Master."

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" asked Harry, concerned about the elf's lack of resistance, "You know how dangerous it can be, you know we are asking a lot from you -"

"Kreacher is willing to serve anyone who can help his Master Regulus," interrupted Kreacher, "Kreacher is sure he wants to help."

Harry looked up at Remus and Sirius, who nodded slightly, before taking out a piece of parchment and handing it to Sirius. The Marauder then turned to Kreacher.

"If you are sure, Kreacher," said Sirius in a much softer tone than usual, "We have a list of orders that we wish you to follow."

"Yes, Master," bowed Kreacher.

"This mission starts when Young Master Harry comes into this place by Portkey right after I yell 'OUT' at you," Sirius stared at the elf, who nodded in acknowledgement, "And only finishes after Dumbledore uses Legilimency on you, do you understand?"

"Yes, Master."

"Meanwhile, you will serve the Malfoys, and later Bellatrix Lestrange, as your secondary Masters and Mistresses. You will tell them nothing unless they ask you questions, but show and convince them that you like them better than us. You will keep anything else related to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the Order of Phoenix a secret from them."

"Yes, Master."

"You will, only when they ask, tell them that Harry cares about me like an older brother, and that you don't care about either of us, nor anyone in the Order."

"Yes, Master."

"You will try your best to be around Bellatrix without her noticing. When you come across the Cup we showed you before, you will replicate it without replicating the Locket in it, and take the real one back to this house at the soonest possible moment."

"Yes, Master."

"You will respect and obey the Malfoy/Lestrange rules while residing with them. You have permission to punish yourself only when they see fit, but we strongly discourage this behavior. Try bandage yourself up without inflicting real injury if you can."

"Yes, Master."

"Come right back to us if you feel like your life is threatened."

"Yes, Master."

"If you don't come across the Cup by the time Dumbledore comes to you, there is no need to punish yourself. Come to us the next day and we'll discuss options."

"Yes, Master."

"That's it, Kreacher," said Sirius, folding the parchment, "We really appreciate your help."

"Thank you, Kreacher," said Harry softly, "We are so lucky to have you."

* * *

 **A/N: Another development chapter, hope I don't bore you with too many of them one of these days XD. I promise, though, that the next three chapters (at least) would be a bit less factual/informational, and more emotional, with DA sessions being mentioned/implied a lot. The vote is still open though: would you vote Dudley, Sirius, Jo or Ron as best portrayed (or change in) character? So far I've got three on Ron and none on the others, and I'd like to hear as many opinions as possible!**

 **nikkiRiddle: Now that they've restarted the DA, the weekly lessons are going to be mentioned A LOT! Keep your eyes open!**

 **TheNarglesDidItAll: Oh telling Snape... I really want to tell you something about it but it's categorised as "SPOILERS"! So, maybe tell us how you think they should tell Snape? Then, if you really want to know in advance, I could direct you to where to think...**

 **heronlove: Thanks... Hope this chapter doesn't make me a hypocrite, though. TBH I've struggled a lot with the ethics & moralities here... But, well, I guess TTTT is behind them all, and a lot of the "prepared" part in this story is group decision, which tend to go a bit bent as opposed to one person making it. Please please please forgive me for making them shoot Killing Curses at the others! Neither they nor I like it! **

**SharpRaptor: First of all, your reviews are awesome! I love reading it, so keep'em comin'! I'm actually surprised how much people like Ron! For some reason I've never been able to relate to him as well as I do to Harry, Hermione, Jo, and even Neville, yet apparently I write him the best... I'll keep all your perspectives in mind when I write more, though. I'll try to make sixth year as good as fifth year, though I say it'll be really challenging lol.**

 **0902FRIENDs**


	51. 51 Like A Patronus

51: Like A Patronus

"What's the password?" asked Ron hopefully, peering over to Hermione's copy of _The Quibbler_.

"Honestly, Ronald!" snapped Hermione, closing her issue, "It's the solution to the last crossword puzzle!"

"I know that," protested Ron indignantly, "I just can't figure it out! C'mon, 'Mione, I know you're the best -"

"Ron, are you fifteen?" said Hermione, half exasperated, half amused.

"Uh, yeah!" yelped Ron, "And I really don't remember the mystic origin of the Killing Curse! Or you can simply read it out for us!"

"Reading it out would be senseless! The answer is _Abracadabra_ ," sighed Hermione mildly, "You really should know this."

"I didn't know it," Harry and Ginny piped up at the same time, grinning when they met each other's eyes.

"And _I_ am the one who lacks imagination," said Hermione sarcastically, before turning back to the magazine.

" _Abracadabra._ " The four muttered at the same time, each holding a copy of _The Quibbler_.

 _ **Rubeus Hagrid, Hogwarts' Biggest Impeccant**_

By DA Appointed Columnist Rita Skeeter

 _It was our honor to provide our devoted readers an inside view of Hogwarts - about Professor and Inspector Umbridge's methods, and receive demands for more inside informations._ The Quibbler _appreciates your eagerness and promises to bring us back to the topic in a few weeks. This week, however, we must move forward to one of the most recently employed Professors at Hogwarts: Rebeus Hagrid._

 _As many would have guessed, Rubeus is a part-giant. However, from the way he interacts with Creatures and students alike, nobody who doesn't know the person behind his rough skin would describe the half-giant as "vile". In fact, after our fascinating interview with Rubeus, the Columnist herself admits that the Professor is both knowledgeable and caring, if only a little insensitive sometimes. Blessed with his parentage, Hagrid has hands-on experiences with many fascinating creatures, such as a three-headed-dog, Acromantula, Hippogriffs, Thestrals, Unicorns, to name a few, and is more than capable handling them. It is more than modest to say that Hagrid, as the Gamekeeper, had bestowed Hogwarts a lively, thriving yet peaceful Forbidden Forest through all his hard work._

 _A few of Hogwarts students joined us for tea that perfect afternoon, and we had a charming chat over Hagrid's background. Due to personal requests,_ The Quibbler _had refused to divulge the identity of Rubeus' father and mother, while urges the readers to focus on the more interesting part of Hagrid's biography: his years studying with Tom Riddle, later known as Lord Voldemort, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or You-Know-Who, and the Chamber of Secrets mystery. It is confirmed that Rubeus had gone to school with Tom Riddle. Although two years younger and in different houses, the two students had been dedicated, yet secret rivals. Their mutual hostility ended when, after a full year of mysterious Petrification and one murder, Riddle framed Hagrid as the culprit behind the first Chamber of Secrets incident, claiming Hagrid's newly obtained pet as the Monster of Slytherin. Truthfully, it was Tom Riddle who had opened the Chamber of Secrets and unleashed Salazar Slytherin's Basilisk on the school. A similar incident happened in the 1992-1993 school year, too. After months of Petrifications, Hagrid was taken to Azkaban as Minister Fudge_ 'need[s] to be seen doing something' _, whereas Riddle was possessing one of the Hogwarts students to open the Chamber. It wasn't until the end of the year when the possessed student was rescued from the Chamber did his name got cleared._

 _As the sun was sinking into the horizon, our topic circled back to Hagrid's creatures, more specifically, Blast-Ended Skrewts. The students admitted that the skrewts were particularly challenging to deal with, seeing not even Hagrid had the actual experience to handle one, yet by the end of the year they had managed to find a way to tame them. Beaming with pride, Hagrid and his friends bid goodbye to_ The Quibbler _, and wished us another good selling issue._

 _ **Defensive Against Dark Arts: Spells and Skills Week Seven**_

By D.A.

 _Beginners Level_

 _The beginners wrapped up Shield Charm this week, and moved on to Jelly-Leg Curse (_ Locomotor Wibbly _) and Leg-Locker Curse (_ Locomotor Mortis _). We decided to combine these two Curses into one lesson, because, in essence, they employ the same theory and require similar amount of energy, with the Leg-Locker Curse slightly more difficult due to its trickier pronunciation. The key to both Curses is to focus on only one of the opponent's legs as the incantation is pronounced. One cannot expect maximum effect if their mind is wandering around their surroundings or attempt to curse both legs at the same time (though the Jelly-Leg Curse does affect both legs in such manner). However, since neither Curse require much focus or power, with adequate amount of practice, it is natural to be able to perform the Curses without even staring at the opponent's legs. Wand movement for both spells is a full-circle, clockwise swish. The size of the circle does not matter in either cases, yet the smaller the circle, the more control one has over their wand. Last but not least, pronunciation is also a key to both Curses. There had been little problem with that of the Jelly-Leg Curse, but it is generally recommended to pronounce the_ Mortis _in a slightly French way. That is to say, emphasising on the second syllabus and omitting the_ s _in the end tend to procure maximum effect._

 _Intermediate Level_

 _We started the Reductor Curse (_ Reducto _) this week. The aim of this spell is to reduce a solid object into smaller pieces, or even dust, depending on the strength, yet it is not as sensible as_ Diffindo _in terms of distinguishing Severing points. It is one of the curses that requires both power and determination. One vertical swish is sufficient in terms of wand movement, though firmness is the key. That is to say that certain amount of force is required in the swish, yet the caster should maintain a firm and even fierce grip of their wand. A perfect wand movement should end with the wand parallel with the caster's arm and without any wavering. The fierceness especially helps conveys determination to reduce something in pieces, which is one of the two most important part in succeeding the Curse. On average, this Curse does not require extensive power, but it is necessary to channel a relatively large amount of power through one's wand in sync with their wand movement. When the caster masters the Curse, they will be able to control the amount of energy channeled to achieve desired end results. This spell, due to its destructive nature, is strongly advised against using on living subjects._

 _Advanced Level_

 _We have maintained the nonverbal rule with the Advanced Level and practised on a pair of spells:_ Levicorpus _and_ Liberacorpus _. Both spells are nonverbal spells and cannot be cast successfully with their incantations pronounced. A successful_ Levicorpus _will dangle the opponent in midair at their ankles, while_ Liberacorpus _frees the opponent (and is the only known counter-spell for the former spell). Both spells require specific wand movements despite their nonverbal-only nature. For_ Levicorpus _, the wand movement is an upward flick, whereas one jerks ones wand upwards for_ Liberacorpus _. The steadiness of one's wand is an important determining factor in casting. This pair of spells can be beneficial because one can cast them on themselves. There are, however, two major disadvantages for them. For one, unlike Levitation Charm or Hovering Charm, the subject can neither move around in midair nor be directed to do so. Another feature that can hinder the effect is that they are all-or-none spells, which means one either performs it perfectly, or not at all. There is no middle ground, and no measurement of strength. However, all those in the Advanced Level had mastered the spells by the end of the practising session._

 _Summary_

 _All spells, though being very different in their nature, are excellent distraction. Adept employment of the above spells will guarantee an improved outcome in dueling. However, other skills, such as surrounding awareness, reflexes, and attitude also play a major part in the end result of a duel, as proven in the Simulation Session. We have noticed that, despite the members' drastic improvement in their skills, a majority of them still lack the confidence and determination to disable one of the threats, which can be fatal in a real life battle. We therefore urge everyone to pay attention to their attitude should they find themselves in a fighting situation._

"Well, Harry," said Hermione, being the first to finish reading, "That was as instructive as ever."

"I _am_ an Auror and I _did_ study that training package a dozen times," said Harry teasingly, before looking more serious, "I just hope they'll eventually realize why we're training them as soldiers."

Ron snorted, "They do know we're Dumbledore's _Army_ , right? What else are you supposed to do with an army?"

"Come off it," Ginny scowled at Ron, "at the rate Smith is complaining, you'd think we're just the Gobstone club in disguise."

"But that's what Smith does," Ron protested, "And you don't see anyone else complain anymore, because we are actually teaching them things."

"Still," said Hermione sadly, "We are pushing them really hard, especially for Combat."

"I really just hope this will help them survive," said Harry, looking contemplative, "Even though they don't understand it yet."

Their section of the table suddenly became even more subdued as his three friends gaped at him strangely. Harry fidgeted, feeling like a zoo animal again. "What?" he asked irritatedly.

Ron and Hermione exchanged a look that looked suspiciously like 'really?' before shaking their heads together. Then, after a few seconds, Ginny spoke, her voice soft and passionate, "You've got no idea how... parental that sounds."

"What? It was true though!" feeling overrated, Harry was having trouble not to snap, "I just want -"

"Exactly," interrupted Ginny, "Technically you are at least eight years older than everyone in the DA, save us. And you've tried your best to train them, you've almost been living in the Room and you've given up Quidditch for it, just so that they can survive. To top it all, you insist on sticking with your regime regardless of the misunderstanding and complaints you've had, and that's what a good parent would do!"

"You - you mean -" spluttered Harry, completely baffled.

"You do sound like Dad trying to get us behave from time to time," Ron pointed out helpfully, "And your face when someone finally achieves something… You'd think it's the most wonderful thing in the world."

"It's a good thing, Harry!" noticing Harry's bewilderment, Hermione waved a hand in front of him, "It means you care, and you know how to show that you care."

"If you say so..." muttered Harry, still dazed with the information, "I still don't feel good forcing them through all those drills..."

"Actually, a lot of them have fun," Ginny's face lit up as she started listing evidences, "The Advanced group, especially, after you switched all six and seven years to that group. All Angelina could talk about after practices were how she finally learned how to fight. And, well, let's face it, the first and second years are just excited to do real spells, fifth years and up worry about exams, and the fourth years either worship you, or are determined to get a head start in Defence. Even Smith, you don't see him walking out. They only complain because, frankly, you make them work."

Harry grinned, feeling a weight he wasn't even aware of lightening up, "Really?"

"Really," Ron nodded eagerly, "You're just too dense to see it."

"Ronald!" scolded Hermione.

"Ouch!" yelped Ron as he received a slap on the arm, "I was just trying to cheer him up!"

"It's not Harry we should cheer up," Hermione doubled her scrowl, "It's Hagrid we need to pay more attention to from now on."

"We did have his consent, Hermione," said Harry in his peacemaking voice, "And we have explained why we're doing this. We just need to be there when he needs us. No need nudging him before anything happens."

"And it's not like Umbridge hadn't put him on probation," Ginny scoffed angrily, "I really don't think the school will overreact like last time. If he has a breakdown, we'll be there. If not, we just keep what we have for now."

Hermione looked like she wanted to retort, but resigned at her three sober friends. The bell rang, and the four time travellers stood up together before heading to class, the password-activated section of _The Quibbler_ disappeared as the magazines were closed and put away.

* * *

Two weeks later, Harry stood in the Room of Requirement, pride had filled every inch of him as he watched the DA practice. He and Hermione were helping the lower levels with Impediment Jinx, while Ginny and Ron started an airborne battle with the Advanced level, using the brooms provided by the Room. He wandered around the room, stopping at each pair, recalling everyone's progress as he observed.

The Patil sisters were right by the door. Harry remembered the first day, when neither had a single clue on Stunning or Shielding; now, not only had they both mastered these two essential spells, Parvati had again demonstrated her talent in destruction when learning the Reductor Curse, while Padma complemented her sister's skill by performing the most impressive _Incendio_ on a dummy that very day. Beside them were the Creevey brothers, excited to join each other again. The first time they had met in this Room, Dennis' wand flew halfway across the room and hit Daphne right on her head as he attempted to Disarm his brother the first time, and Colin almost knocked himself out trying to send a Stunner. Now, with grand satisfaction, Harry watched Dennis block Colin's Impediment Jinx with a fully functional Shield Charm. A few feet behind them, Daphne Greengrass had just immobilized Terry Boot for the first time, and did so without any of Harry's or Hermione's help. Then, beside the bookshelves were most of the lower years. Jo, the curious, quiet first year Snake, decided to Disarm Diane Langley before attempting the jinx. The idea was clever, though, Harry noted to himself, he was still not putting enough power. That was not the concern, however: it wasn't the skills he had problem with. He'd talk to the child later and figure out why.

Harry turned around, and watched Neville pointing his wand at Dean, but immobilized Tracey Davis beside them instead. Harry quickly cast the counter spell for the other pair to continue, before approaching Neville.

"Sorry, Harry," Neville wiped off the sweat on his face, "I just don't seem to get it fast enough."

"You were doing it right, though, I was watching… " mused Harry. Then his gaze landed on Neville's wand, "Unless, Neville, are you using your own wand?"

"No," answered Neville truthfully, "It's my Dad's, why?"

"I think that's why you seem to need more effort, Nev," Harry smiled reassuringly, "The wand you are using is not completely yours."

"Uh - Harry?" asked Neville hesitantly, Dean was listening with curiosity, "You are talking nonsense again."

"Sorry," said Harry apologetically, "It's just your wand may not recognize you as its master, therefore it can't work completely at your will. Once you've got your own wand, Neville, you'll probably even surpass some Ravenclaws as you've been working so hard."

He clapped a hand on Neville's shoulder before leaving the pair for more practice. From the corner of his eyes, he saw his friend standing a little straighter, a confident look on his face, and curled up his own lips.

Combat that night was both chaotic and straining. As soon as the whistle was blown, the Room of Requirement became a madhouse. With the Advanced Level on their side, the lower levels reverted to hiding again, and only a handful of fourth and fifth years, Neville, Susan, Dean and Luna included, were brave enough to use their wands. Even then, due to the chaos created by different spells flying around, none were very well aimed, nor were they particularly effective. As a result, Harry spent the next twenty minutes dodging and deflecting spells, treating injuries, reversing undesired effects, all while shooting empty Killing Curses, all of which were consuming on their own. Near the end of the session, he stole a peek at Ron, who looked as exhausted as he felt, and blew the whistle.

"We've seen some improvement at avoiding the Killing Curse," said Harry after everyone had counted, and repaired the holes on their robes, "Which is loads better than our first time," some people chortled, "But again, we'd like to see more offensives. Hiding and dodging can't always increase your odds, but fighting gives you a chance, even something as simple as _Expelliarmus_ can save lives. Though I've got to say well done on a more general note: even I can't believe you've all managed this many spells in just a few weeks."

There was a round of applause before the group got ready to leave. Harry handed his Map to Hermione, and called Jo aside.

"You looked distracted earlier," stated Harry as they sat down behind a row of bookshelves, "Did you not want to hex Diane?"

"Not really, no," answered the child, not meeting his eyes.

"You know, you really do remind me of myself a lot," said Harry, reminiscing.

"The orphan part?" asked Jo in a higher-than-normal pitch.

"That, too," said Harry, "But there's more. They way you work around the system, I do that too. Then there's the fact that we're both surviving. And you shun people away the same way that I do."

"I'm not shunning people away," said the boy coldly.

"Yeah, right," snorted Harry, "You might as well tell your fifteen-year-old self that, though I doubt he'll admit it."

There was no immediate answer, or retort. Harry gave the child a minute to ponder. Just before Harry decided to move on, though, Jo spoke.

"Why do you care?"

Harry felt like he'd just been stabbed in the heart, while guilt resurfaced as he had asked the same question countless times before, hurting those who care about him the same way Jo did to him. It was really selfish of him to say something as rude as this. But it wasn't time for him, so he pretended to be unaffected, and asked, "Why should I not care?"

"Because you have no obligation to do so," said Jo bluntly. It felt like another stab, yet Harry couldn't help but be thankful that the eleven-year-old was at least acknowledged as someone worthy.

"I'm teaching you loads of cool stuff, so I sort of have some obligation to care," said Harry briskly, "But, well, let's just say I care because I want to, and it's not going to change because you keep running away from me."

"What if..." whispered Jo. For a second, Harry thought he might get his answer, but the child quickly looked dismissive, "Nevermind."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "That bad?"

"I've just figured something out," said Jo stiffly, "And it's none of your business."

"Let's see… I thought I was the heir of Slytherin in second year, and I overheard people talking about my Godfather being the one who betrayed my parents in third year," said Harry, "And both times I wish I had gone to Dumbledore, or McGonagall."

"I know what you're doing," bluffed Jo, "You can't help."

"Try me," said Harry easily. With 23 years of life experience, it was really hard to get angry with a vulnerable eleven-year-old.

Jo closed his eyes, looking as if he was fighting some sort of internal battle. Harry moved his eyes away from the child as he tried to breath shakily, signaling him he was not being pressured, while putting a hand on his shoulder for encouragement.

"Mnotsupposedtobehere," mumbled the child, before breathing out.

"Sorry, Jo," said Harry, putting a hand around his ear playfully, "I think we need to try that again."

"Mum never knew Dad," explained Jo, looking marginally more relaxed, "And, well, I was sort of a complication."

Picking up the implication, Harry narrowed his eyes, "How did you even find out about that now?"

"Mum never talked about Dad, and she got terrifying when I asked," said Jo, "Bob and Michelle wouldn't give me Mum's old diary, and, well, people are sort of curious about my parentage… I just did some research and put it together."

"That's some skill you've got there," said Harry weakly, remembering all the connecting-the-dots he did back in first and second year, "But still..."

"I told you," said Jo, sounding more distant than he had all night, "You can't help."

"Are you feeling dirty?" asked Harry, trying to sound as calm as possible, "Or like a burden to others?"

The younger boy nodded silently.

"I do, too," said Harry quietly, not bothering to mention that it was his original fifth year had he started feeling that way the most.

Jo gaped at him.

"For different reasons," continued Harry at the boy's searching look, "Reasons I don't even understand. But I do feel unclean, and tend to believe that people are better off without me."

"But - but you're so nice, and kind, and good at almost everything -" protested the boy.

Harry chuckled, "I think the feeling is mutual, Jo."

"What?" Jo now looked bemused.

"You, my boy," said Harry, relaxed that they'd gone through the hardest part, "Are nice, and kind, and good at almost everything as long as you put your heart in it. You most definitely have a pure soul, and you are an amazing company. I'm honoured to have you as my friend."

"Your - friend?" spluttered the boy, looking as if it was too good to be true, "But - but -"

"But nothing," said Harry seriously, "I care about you, and I'll look out for you. That's what friends do."

"What about you?" asked Jo, after sparing a few seconds to digest his words, "You said you feel the same way as I do, but I can't help you."

"In a way, you are helping," said Harry softly, "You showed me that I'm trustworthy, for one. And, well, you make me feel needed."

"Is it normal if I've got no idea what you mean by that?"

Harry smiled nostalgically at Jo's expression, "I don't think you'll know until you've got a younger brother, or a child, maybe."

"And you do?" Jo opened his eyes wide teasingly.

"Didn't I include a friend who's four years younger than you?" Harry retorted, reminding the boy of the fact.

Jo rolled his eyes dramatically, before pointing at the door. Hermione was still waiting for them.

"Not to be rude or anything… But can I leave?"

Harry nodded, and the child bounced off the chair, looking more cheerful than he had in weeks. He heard the door close behind him, before steps approaching him.

"You were acting really responsible there," said Hermione, sitting down on the chair beside him, "And gaining his trust like that."

"It's nothing," said Harry, though he was smiling, "And it feels good, guiding a child."

"You two are really alike," said Hermione plainly. Harry nodded curtly, but did not reply. He didn't want to talk about this yet, not until he had time to think it through. If he was honest, he would think Jo was this time's version of Teddy: a symbol of a thriving generation, one that would grow up without all the horrors they had faced, as well as a responsibility for him to remember how to live. He remembered, those first few months after the War, he never needed his Patronus when Teddy was around, and what he wanted the most now was to muse with the guidance of his father's Stag.

"How do you feel if I invite Mum and Dad over for the holidays?"

Harry turned his head abruptly at the sudden change of topic. Hermione was biting her lip, looking both hesitant and expectant.

"That's a brilliant idea," said Harry sincerely, "But how can you get them into, you-know-where?"

"I've been thinking about it, too," admitted Hermione, "It's hard to convince Dumbledore, but I do want my parents understand our world more - I don't want to Obliviate them again."

"They still won't let you leave for a Horcrux Hunt," said Harry, amused, "Not that you'll need one, but don't you think they'll worry more?"

"They will," nodded Hermione, "But they'll understand the necessity this time, like Ron's Mum."

Harry chuckled at the reminder of Mrs Weasley's hysterics the days before they left for the Horcruxes, "Yeah, definitely."

"Anyways, I just wanted to let you know," said Hermione, "I think Mrs Weasley needs to send them an official invitation so that I can convince Dumbledore, but I don't see why he won't allow it."

"Knowing you," snorted Harry, "You won't go down until you've torn him apart."

"Really?" asked Hermione incredulously, "That's what you think about me?"

Laughing, the two friends stood up and headed to the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

 **A/N: First we have a correction: in the second DA session in Chapter 50, the Intermediate Level should start with Stinging Hex, not Impediment Curse. I've already replaced the chapter to fix the mistake, this is just for clarification!**

 **Second, I've got to clarify the pronunciation of "Mortis" earlier. I know the word is pronounced differently in English, but I just really like the French way of saying this word so I made it the preferred pronunciation of the spell, and the spell only.**

 **There have been some urges for change... Yes, I see where you're coming from, and there are things that I would like to see happening in the story, too. There is, however, one challenge, which is to guide the timeline carefully to the wanted direction. Also, by this point, lots have been happening in the background, yet they haven't been mentioned because they don't fit in just yet. They'll be mentioned/portrayed later in sixth year, when I expand the perspectives even further. So don't worry, things will change, just not the way people are used to see.**

 **And finally, a note on posting time. I'm in Saanich, BC right now, which is 3 hours behind EDT. I don't have my schedules for the next two weeks yet, but I'll either be free before 6pm EDT or after 10pm EDT (before 3pm PDT or after 7pm PDT, respectively). So I'll do a poll. If people want me to post earlier, I will, and if they enjoy late night/early morning reads, I can arrange that, too. But please tell me your preference so that I can work my days around posting!**

 **TheNarglesDidItAll: They taught Kreacher Occlumency because of this mission, if that's what you're asking. The next few chapters (including this) will have heavy DA elements in it, and I hope you enjoy them!**

 **Roserayrose: Hope I answered your questions in my general A/N today... I'll consider some of the things you've said but since fifth year's already done, it'll probably happen in sixth year. Look out for it!**

 **SharpRaptor: I KNOW... I hate the Killing Curse idea but it's a team decision... In my own HPverse there's no spell that can even closely imitate the signature green flash of the Killing Curse, which is why they're using this method. They will find a way to get around it eventually, but I won't tell you when and how. PM would be good, I should be getting back to you within a day or two.**

 **0902FRIENDs**


	52. 52 Facing Fears: Part I

52: Facing Fears: Part I

 **(Unofficial A/N: This happens right after the Harry-Jo conversation in the previous chapter, and it might help to recall or reread the scene xD)**

Seamus was never a light sleeper. Normally, he'd sleep through the night no matter how loud the disturbance, and wouldn't wake up until Dean takes away his covers. Therefore, it was just his luck when he woke up in the middle of the night to get some water, and heard whispers before he could even get up. For the newly-turned sixteen-year-old, the only sensible option was to wait and listen. So, he sank deeper into his bed and turned over, as to better hear the conversation.

"Are you sure, mate?" came Ron's voice, sounding hesitant, "I can call my terrier, you know, and stay if you want."

"I'm not pushing you away," it was Harry, sounding as collected as he usually did when left alone, "I just need time to think, yeah? And, well, I promise I won't push you away when I'm done thinking."

"If you say so," sighed Ron, not sounding satisfied at all, then there were strange noises that sounded like Ron whispering into Harry's ears, before Harry spoke.

"I'll talk to him as soon as I can," said Harry.

Seamus could picture him smiling reassuringly: even for the past months when the relationship between the two had been tense, he still knew his classmate well. He heard Ron's quiet steps moving towards his bed before the bed sank with the weight. He waited for another five minutes after hearing Ron's snoring, before finally getting up quietly, fully expecting a peacefully sleeping dormitory.

However, he gasped at the sight as he drew his curtains open. Harry was standing, pointing his wand nervously at him from the edge of his own bed; beside him, a silver stag stood still, shimmering but still radiating light and warmth from its form. At the sight of him, the tension on Harry's face faltered as he dropped down into his own bed and dropped his wand. Seamus noticed he didn't put it away like he would always do.

"Good Heavens, Seamus," he gasped, "Don't do that! I thought -"

He trailed off, looking at him in horror. Tired, thirsty, and bewildered, Seamus gulped at him.

"Sorry, mate," said Harry, sounding dejected, "Didn't mean to scare you."

It took Seamus one second to understand he wasn't being attacked. He slowly walked over to the water stand and poured himself a glass. Behind him, Harry turned back to his silver stag, who were glowing even brighter and warmer now that Harry was staring at him. Even Seamus, who hadn't respected Harry much recently, had to admit it was a good piece of magic. He finished his water in five gulps, before turning back, ready for bed.

He stopped, however, at the sight of Harry brooding. Having shared the dorm for four years, even Seamus could recognize the face, especially now that he'd seen it more often. What was different, however, was that none of Harry's usual friends were here, or awake.

"Are you alright?" Seamus sat down beside him. He didn't know why he did it, just the look on his classmate's face told him it might be a good idea.

"Hmmm?" Harry jumped a little, made a move to raise his wand again, before coming back to his senses and relaxing, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What's that?" asked Seamus, pointing at the stag.

"A Patronus," said Harry plainly. He could be painstakingly quiet sometimes.

"And you conjured that?" Seamus tried again, not bothering to sound unimpressed. For all he knew, his mother couldn't conjure one.

"Yeah."

"D'you want me to go away?" Seamus was panicking. It felt like such a good idea to try and reconcile with Harry, but was he not welcomed?

A shrug was all he got this time. He took it as 'Yes', and stood up.

"You know _The Quibbler_?"

Seamus turned around, Harry was looking at him with curiosity. He nodded before sitting back down.

"The whole school's talking about it," he told him, "I've never gotten my hands on one, though."

"And the DA?" asked Harry. There was something in his voice that Seamus couldn't quite name.

"The DA? The mysterious secret Defence club that nobody knows anything about?" he sent a searching look to the boy beside him, who nodded,

"What d'you think about it?"

"I think," said Seamus slowly, he had heard rumours about the club, but couldn't really believe its existence, "It'd be awesome to really learn Defence like that, but, well, I'm not sure if it's a real thing."

There was a pause for a few seconds, before Harry spoke again, quietly but clearly, "I run it."

Seamus turned to his classmate in shock. Harry, however, looked mildly relieved at his reaction. "You're welcome to join," he added, "I could take you there when we know when the next meeting is."

"Hang on," Seamus shifted to better look at his classmate, "You mean you run the illegal club that teaches people how to fight, and don't even know when the meetings are?"

"Yes," said Harry, pausing before explaining, "We don't have set days. Well, there's a meeting everyday, actually, for people who want extra practice or just to socialise, but real teaching sessions are once every week, nobody knows until the morning of. That's how we keep it from Umbridge."

"That's bloody brilliant!" gulped Seamus, "Going against that horrid woman like that!"

Harry grinned in amusement, "So you're in?"

"Are you joking?" there was no way to not take part in a secret rebellion, now that Seamus knew about it, "Just, tell me when it is, will you?"

"Ask Dean to drag you to the next meeting tomorrow," Harry suggested, still looking amused, "Tell him I invited you. Me telling you will be too suspicious."

Seamus nodded, before standing up and rubbing his eyes. Then, he remembered why he was here.

"He's really back, isn't he?" he asked. It was no more than a whisper, but it seemed to take all his energy to just pronounce every word.

"Yes," a cloud seemed to cover Harry's eyes again, "Tom Riddle is back."

Seamus didn't want to ask who Tom Riddle was. He didn't want to know. All he knew was Harry had forgiven him, and frankly, he didn't want to antagonize him anymore.

* * *

Harry sat on his bed, studying every inch of Prongs' form for what felt like a thousandth time, yet all he could think about was Ron's words earlier. _You're scared_ , he said. Naturally, Harry denied the statement right away. But now that he had thought about it, Ron might just have been right. Maybe it was why he kept pushing people out again. Even though he hadn't dared to even think about withdrawing from Ron, Hermione and Ginny, the arguments and silent treatments with Cedric, Susan, Neville, Luna, and even Draco and Astoria, were solid proof that he had been pushing everyone who cared about him out, again. And of course, there was Sirius and Remus, who he hadn't talked to since Halloween. And he thought about why he would turn them away: he was trying to protect them, the same reason he broke up with Ginny; he was scared they'd get hurt because of him.

Seamus sat down beside him, and he jumped. His lifted his wand automatically, and snapped out of it before he could raise it all the way. Turning his focus back onto Prongs, his body relaxed.

"Hmmm?" Harry knew he was asked a question, but he didn't quite hear it… Was it _Are you alright_? It sounded right, so he answered "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What's that?" Seamus pointed at Prongs and asked a second later.

"A Patronus," it was a simple answer, but he just want to think for the moment. Teaching was done in the Room of Requirement.

"And you conjured that?" Seamus asked again. Harry was surprised that he wasn't feeling annoyed yet. He probably would, so maybe it was the best to let him think he wasn't interested in talking.

"Yeah," he answered simply.

"D'you want me to go away?" there was a trace of desperation in Seamus' voice that reminded him of Ron's words earlier. _You're scared_ , that voice at the back of his mind rang in his ears and he just wanted to shrug it away. However, it was of no use. Beside him, Seamus stood up. Harry suddenly felt a stab of guilt for giving him the wrong message.

"You know _The Quibbler_?" he did his best, Harry thought to himself, if Seamus wanted forgiveness, he needed to make sure there wouldn't be any more conflicts.

Seamus turned around, and Harry looked at him in anticipation. No matter what he had told himself over the past few months, he wanted the seventh year Seamus back. To his relief, Seamus nodded before sitting back down.

"The whole school's talking about it," he told him, "I've never gotten my hands on one, though."

"And the DA?" Harry probed again. He really hoped this could work.

"The DA? The mysterious secret Defence club that nobody knows anything about?"

Harry nodded at Seamus' searching look, "What d'you think about it?"

"I think," said Seamus slowly, Harry wasn't sure what to expect, "It'd be awesome to really learn Defence like that, but, well, I'm not sure if it's a real thing."

That was better than expected. Though Harry was still mildly curious in the _Why_ part, there was a very good chance. He considered his options, and spoke, "I run it."

The shock on Seamus' face was all that he needed. "You're welcome to join," he added, knowing the answer already, "I could take you there when we know when the next meeting is."

"Hang on," Seamus shifted in his bed, still looking bewildered, "You mean you run the illegal club that teaches people how to fight, and don't even know when the meetings are?"

"Yes," said Harry, it was better to explain, though. "We don't have set days. Well, there's a meeting everyday, actually, for people who want extra practice or just to socialise, but real teaching sessions are once every week, nobody knows until the morning of. That's how we keep it from Umbridge."

"That's bloody brilliant!" gulped Seamus, "Going against that horrid woman like that!"

So the hatred of Umbridge was already school-wide. Amused at the teen's excitement, Harry grinned, "So you're in?"

"Are you joking?" Seamus looked like a child who had just been offered an ice cream, "Just, tell me when it is, will you?"

That might have been a problem as they were not supposed to speak of the time of their meetings, but it could be easily solved. So Harry suggested, "Ask Dean to drag you to the next meeting tomorrow. Tell him I invited you. Me telling you will be too suspicious."

Seamus nodded, stood up and rubbed his eyes. He didn't looked finished, though, and Harry waited.

"He's really back, isn't he?" he asked. The weight those words had carried might have forced Harry onto the ground.

"Yes," he answered, "Tom Riddle is back."

Then Seamus turned to his own bed, leaving Harry alone again. He tried to retrace his thoughts, but Ron's words kept ringing in his mind now, and there was no way to shut it down.

He thanked Prongs and let him go, put his wand on his nightstand, and crawled under his covers. Maybe he just needed a good night's sleep, he thought, before turning around. Something hard pressed against his ribs. Reaching into his pocket, Harry pulled out the two-way mirror.

Suddenly, he realized what he was most afraid of. It was why he started pulling himself away from the very beginning. It was Sirius. He had been so afraid of Sirius, and Remus, dying again that he couldn't let himself attached to them again. He was so afraid of others dying that he had not even spared a thought that maybe, just maybe, they were risking the same pain just by caring about him. His talk with Jo earlier came back, and he knew just what he needed to do.

* * *

DM: What was that all about, Potter? I thought you and Severus were getting along?

HP: I've been getting P's in Potions…

DM: Are you that daft?

RW: Try spend every single night in RoR and tutor the others while dealing with Umbridge without dropping your grades, Draco.

HP: Ron, it's okay. I really should have put more work in Potions.

GW: Keep telling yourself that, Harry, and when are you going to get more than 6 hours of sleep?

HP: Weekends

GW: Weekends that are spent between homework, more training, and writing for _The Quibbler_.

HP: You do the same! You and Ron have Quidditch on top of it, Ron and Hermione also have Prefect duties!

RW: Mate, none of us spend every single night in RoR until everyone's gone. That's a lot of hours you're putting in.

HP: So what do I do? Just leave them there and slow down the entire scheme?

DM: There's a thing called delegate, Potter.

HP: That's not the same! Most people are there for more supervised practice and I can't just leave them with each other!

AG: I believe you can get the Advanced to tutor the Beginners at the very least?

HP: I'm not sure… There aren't many of them to begin with, and they aren't always around.

AG: I'm sure you can find at least one other person to help you every night. Trust them, Harry.

RW: Yeah, like that'll get through his thick head.

HP: I'm trying, all right? And I'll figure out a way.

GW: Is it just me or did Harry just accept someone's advice _for once_?

HP: It's good advice.

HG: I think I have a better one. It's precisely six months away from DoM and we need to start organizing

DM/HP: Shite!

RW: What do you have to curse for, Draco?

DM: As little as I care about my father, Azkaban isn't exactly pleasant at the moment.

RW: Is it too much to say he deserves it?

HG: Really, Ron!

GW: Are you forgetting Sirius?

HP: You do realize that Dementors are still in place right now, right?

RW: Sorry, forgot about that.

AG: Is that why it was so easy to break out of it? That they are depending on Dementors?

HP: That's exactly it, especially for top-security cells. There's no human guards because too many Dementors are around, making the area uninhabitable. Plus, they don't provide heat or shelter (that's why we can send food and supplies before). It's actually easy to escape as long as you get around the Dementors.

DM: And that's why the PWRC ( **A/N:Post War Reform Committee** ) insisted to put everyone in holding cells before Azkaban was rebuilt and reformed.

HG: I don't know you actually knew about that, Draco!

RW: And that summer was just mental… I still remember that…

DM: Unspeakables have their own way to information, Granger.

HP: You don't know the half of it, Ron… The trials didn't begin till late September and without all of you, it was a fiasco trying not to overwork everyone.

GW: Shouldn't we be talking about DoM, though? I'm sure this time we'll have an easier job cleaning up, but we won't until we work towards it.

DM: I can maybe get you names of the ones you're fighting.

AG: I think they already know. They've fought it.

HP: A list for confirmation will be appreciated. Riddle might change people around.

RW: What about taking more people?

GW: We are taking Neville and Luna, right?

HG: They are definitely coming with us.

HP: I really don't know how to feel about it.

GW: They are actually adequate fighters this time, if you haven't noticed.

HG: They've proven themselves last time, besides, the four of us are definitely unable to hold on until the Order arrives.

HP: Can't I break the prophecy, run to the Atrium, and call for Riddle to kill me? It's so much easier this way.

DM: Not unless you want everyone with you to die, as well. There's got to be a fight.

RW: I just think it'd be good to let as many people experience a real battle as possible. Half of the student casualties died at the Battle of Hogwarts because they've never been in one before.

HP: We can't take everyone, either.

HG: Then choose. Choose a team of backup or whatever, and we'll arrange transportation - we have the '97 coins now, communication won't be a problem.

HP: I'll think about it. But I'll only take those who are ready.

AG: No offence, Harry, but nobody really is ready until they've actually been in one.

GW: And I thought you were going to help, Astoria.

AG: Oh, I am, because Harry definitely doesn't think anyone is ready. I'm just telling him why.

HP: Can I call you Luna from now on, Dusty?

AG: Luna's better at this than me. I can't take her credit.

* * *

"All right, Seamus?" Harry called back the newest member of DA at the end of their session, "Not intimidated by our methods or anything?"

" _Intimidated_?" Seamus glared at him, horrified at his choice of words, before breaking into a grin, "It's wicked, mate. Bloody brilliant, that is."

"Good," Harry smiled at Seamus' usual bluntness, "Because it'll be a whole new level after the break - Do work through those past _Quibbler_ issues, yeah?"

"Aye, Captain," said Seamus, giving him a thumb-up with his unoccupied hand, before hurrying towards the door, where Dean stood waiting for him. They were the last people to leave, except Ginny.

"Hey," she turned around hearing his steps. Harry vaguely remembered Cho doing something very similar.

"I know you snogged Cho here," said Ginny plainly; Harry gaped at him, not surprised but not relaxed either, "Hermione told me all about it."

"Well, I thank him for that," said Harry dryly.

"They're not working out, you know?" asked Ginny, while Harry wondered what had made her all gossipy again, "Cho and Cedric?"

"You don't have to worry about her."

"I know that," said Ginny, sounding a little exasperated, "But don't you want to know why?"

"Why?" he didn't know if he wanted to know.

"Cho kept nagging him, to talk about it," said Ginny, "I heard Cedric complain during Combat."

"I'm not surprised," unable to see where this was going, Harry went along, "All she wanted to talk about was Cedric that one time we -" he winced, for the lack of better word, "- dated."

Ginny laughed, "That was one disastrous hour in Puddifoot's, I don't count it as a date."

"Good," breathed Harry, "We're still on the same page."

"But you need to talk to him," continued Ginny, as if they hadn't been distracted, "You are the only one who could even remotely relate to him right now. You've both been there -"

"I won't until he's ready," said Harry firmly, for some reason, his irritation was under control today, which made him wonder why he was so calm, considering what was coming, "It took me, well, I still don't like talking about it, so I won't press him."

"No, you won't, and that's why you are the one to talk," Ginny retorted in the same tenacious manner, "And you'll eventually do it for the Azkaban breakout."

Harry nodded. He had been expecting this conversation since that night with Ron; he knew he was the only person Cedric would talk to, yet they were both avoiding each other outside of the Room of Requirement. Something had to be done for their mutual benefit, and he, being the more experienced one, felt obliged to make the first step, however uncomfortable it made him feel. Ginny's expression softened. Instead of determination, pain and fear filled her chocolate brown eyes.

"It's tonight, isn't it?"

The soft whisper was barely heard, though her voice did not waver one bit. Even under the circumstance, Harry couldn't help but feeling a surge of affection towards her toughness.

"Yes," he answered, quietly but clearly, "It's supposed to be tonight."

"Is it - does it make me a bad person to - to feel relieved?" she was moving closer now, not that they hadn't been this close before.

"To know it's your Dad tonight?" asked Harry, wrapping his arms around her, "Does it make me a bad person to say no?"

"Dunno," mumbled Ginny, and then their lips touched. It was different from any kisses they'd shared before; different from the one in the Common Room, different from the ones on the Hogwarts ground, different from the one on his seventeenth birthday, and definitely from those after the war. It was fierce, but soft at the same time; not as much arousing, but more pleading, as if they were clinging onto each other for dear life, as if they were fighting a war with the entire world against them, fully aware that one of them might not come back. It was a new feeling, yet Harry knew it well.

At last, they broke off. Harry stared right into Ginny's soft eyes, which were now rather moist. He was still holding her hands…

"Promise me he'll live," whispered Ginny, sounding soft and collected; she was a fighter's wife, and a true fighter herself.

"I promise," murmured Harry, before pulling her head onto his shoulder. It had always made him feeling better, this particular gesture, by knowing that Ginny felt safe and supported, and this was no exception. They stood there, in the middle of the deserted DA room, for the next ten minutes or so, until both realized just how exhausted they were after the Combat.

"Are we getting old or the Combats are getting harder?" joked Ginny on their way back to the Gryffindor Tower, "For I recall fighting for hours and still being able to go for another round."

"There's something called adrenaline," deadpanned Harry, "And you forgot how much we slept after major battles."

And even though he wouldn't admit it, Harry knew as well as his friends did that he didn't mind the effort one bit. If anything, teaching and training made him alive again. It felt as if he had gotten a new sense of purpose just by standing in the Room of Requirement, and it seemed like the best thing that had happened to him in ages. He knew, deep down, that he wouldn't give up one minute of it even if it meant his grades would suffer.

* * *

 **A/N: (WARNING! PG OR EVEN 16+ CONTENT BELOW) I do remember to give Jo a backstory, yet there doesn't seem to be a place to write about it in the few stories I'm planning to write. So I think I'll explain it here. Jo's biological father was a Chinese half-blood squib/Muggle (he had one magical parent and one magical grandparent) who worked as a high school principal in Beijing, while his mother used to be his deputy. While she was working for him, he raped her, and she got pregnant. It was just a few years after China had implemented the One Child Policy, and in such cases where the parents weren't married or issued a certificate to give births, the only option for her was forced abortion. But Jo's Mum was a fighter, and she didn't want to give up the child. Her family was not at all supportive of her in this entire ordeal for they felt their daughter lost the family's dignity. However, they offered her a way out, which was to emigrate to the UK, and that was where she gave birth to Jo and raised him as a single mother. The part where Jo said "Mum never knew Dad" was false, but he didn't know better because his mother always used "not knowing him" as an excuse to evade his questions. His mother was diagnosed to have lymphoma when Jo was seven, and since then Jo had been in government care, moving from one foster family to another, until he reached Bob and Michelle the Easter before Harry's fifth year. The Ministry had never registered any wizards or witches in the area because they wouldn't do it until a young witch or wizard started Hogwarts. I'm not telling you where Jo ended up in the original timeline right now, for it will be covered in Safe Houses. However, if I ever spare his parents more thoughts (or if any of you give me any more ideas), I might start a story just on Jo's parents, and this paragraph here will be deleted.**

 **SharpRaptor: Oops... I hope this backstory doesn't destroy your image of Jo... I mean, he's still an awesome kid, though a bit insecure, I do wishyou don't see him differently because of this little bit of extra information. Both he and his mother are extremely tough to get through something like this, and I just feel like I need to have something like this for him because it's an immigrant story, and every immigrant has their own struggle-filled, and even heart-wrenching stories. I want to show people that even immigrants, no matter how much they've been through and how seemingly 'parasitic' they are, they are still people who struggle for a better life, and their struggles are even bigger for numerous reasons. I do hope you like the H/G moment here, though. I'm rather proud that I pulled off a scene like this without anything going cheesy while keeping the romance still intact.**

 **Since nobody said anything useful about posting times, I'll just do it whenever I see fit... But just so you know, it's going to get even messier in about two weeks :(**

 **Hey, and did I just hit 60K views today? And 200 reviews like a week ago? Thanks for the support, folks! I look forward for more!**

 **0902FRIENDs**


	53. 53 Facing Fears: Part II

53: Facing Fears: Part II

Harry couldn't sleep. He knew it would probably be the best if he did, but he simply couldn't: not that he was afraid of the connection, or that he wouldn't be able to pull himself out. He was terrified that Mr Weasley might die tonight, if he couldn't penetrate Riddle's mind fast enough. What made it all more unnerving was that his mind was only the most relaxed when he was asleep, and that he couldn't practise Occlumency to help himself to sleep. Harry was sleepless, and he was helplessly so.

Beside him, Ron wasn't asleep either. He had been doodling since Harry came up to the dormitory, switched to reading around midnight, and was now failing to fake his snores. Harry knew he was thinking about the exact same thing, knew that they could maybe talk about it now that the other boys were asleep, but he was certain that neither of them wanted to talk. So he lay there, in his four-poster bed with the curtains half open, and tried to work up some more relaxing memories, while having all of them ended up in the Department of Mysteries corridor over and over again. Nothing, it seemed, could help him relax, and thus perform his task. All they could do was to wait, and not to break the silence.

So they waited. Minute by minute, second by second. It wasn't until Harry's thirtieth time turning in his bed that he felt it, a burning pain shooting up his scar, and closed his eyes.

Arthur was already up with his wand raised, and it was his job to attack, to kill… It was just one person, one person until victory, one disposable wizard… He opened his jaw wide, bared his fangs, and clenched them mercilessly at his target's arm… The man was yelling in pain… Good…

"Harry! Harry!" someone was yelling from miles away, but it didn't matter…

He retreated, tasting the pleasing, tingling sensation of blood and killing… It would make a good dinner… So he attacked again, this time with more force, more venom, more yells of pain, more blood, and more pleasure… The man fell down to the ground…

"Control, Harry! You need to control!" yelled that someone, though not so far away this time… They knew what he was doing…

Then he knew what to do. He was Harry, and he knew what he was supposed to do. With a mental intake of breath, he dived deeper into his dream, his vision, his reality, just as he lifted his triangular head once again…

There was a cold, frightening scream of pain and fear, or a mental equivalent of it. Either way, a door slammed shut right in front of him, and he could feel his scar again, burning as if someone had put a melted knife on it…

He opened his eyes. It didn't matter that he was drenched in cold sweat, or that his covers threatened to strangle him the second he moved… He needed to see him, right now! He tried to sit up...

"Harry!" a hand forced him back into his bed.

It was Ron. He needed to know… Even though he already did, he needed to tell him…

"Your Dad, Ron," he panted, before rolling over and vomited over the edge of the mattress. Thankfully Ron had Summoned a bucket just in time…

"You dad!" he tried again, fighting the pain and another threatening wave of nausea, "Attacked… Nagini..."

"Okay, okay," said Ron, his voice much higher than usual and full of fear… He hadn't heard that voice in ages… But that wasn't the point. Harry fell back into his bed, exhausted and shaking, and saw Ron's face for the first time since he woke up. He looked worse than he had prepared himself for. Harry had never seen him turn as pale as a sheet of paper before, with a bluish-grey shade of horror underneath his skin, and those apprehended blue eyes. If he would ever picture that face on something… It was probably when he saw him laying dead in Hagrid's arm, but that wouldn't be fear under his eyes; it'd be devastation...

"McGonagall..." he choked out, "I need to tell… Dumbledore..."

"Neville's on it," voice seemed to found its way back to Ron, "I asked him to fetch her as soon as you woke us up..."

The pain in his scar was subduing now, but the sweating and shivering wasn't going anywhere, neither, it seemed, was the nausea. But they were all under control now… Nothing was important… Nothing but time; racing it and winning it.

But they couldn't do anything but wait now. Neither boys was willing to talk as Ron's knees gave in and dropped onto the edge of Harry's bed. Harry did nothing but moving his legs and making room for his best mate. He really wanted to sit up, to be right there beside his friend, to offer him the little amount of comfort he could manage… To cast his Patronus… But he physically couldn't. He was still shaking and sweating madly, and any move to sit up threatened to drain him of all his energy; he couldn't risk to be unconscious now… He paid no attention to Seamus and Dean, who seemed to be whispering in the corner, and focused on calming himself and Ron, while saving strength for later.

There were finally hurried footsteps coming up the stairs when the pain in his scar receded to a more neglectable level. He dared to sit up just as Ron jumped up and Neville and McGonagall showed at the door.

"Over here, Professor."

"What is it, Potter? Where does it hurt?"

"It's Ron's dad," said Harry urgently, "He's been attacked by Riddle's snake, it's serious, I saw it happen."

"What do you mean, you saw it happen?" said McGonagall, her dark eyebrows contracting.

"I had another vision," said Harry impatiently, they really needed to get going now, "I - uh - I couldn't sleep, then my scar started hurting and I just saw it, like all the other times I'd seen him doing things… It was real, Professor… Mr Weasley was attacked by Nagini, and I saw the first two bites… She had gigantic fangs and there was blood everywhere… He fell... "

He trailed off. On his side, Ron dropped down again hearing the words. McGonagall spared both of them a studying look that turned horrified a second later, before saying curtly, "I believe you, Potter. We're going to see the Headmaster."

* * *

The half an hour of waiting in the Headmaster's office was no better than his first time around, if not worse. Now that Harry knew and understood what was happening, there seemed more to be fearful about. He could comfort himself that they'd come a little earlier this time, that he'd penetrated Riddle's mind a little earlier and hopefully it'd make him retreat earlier, but the scene of Mr Weasley lying in a pool of blood was not subduing from his mind. The lifeless body he'd witnessed twice overlapped each other, as bodies of Fred, Colin, Remus and Dora lay themselves one by one over the top. It took all he could to shove them away and answer Dumbledore's questions to his best ability, while waiting for the other Weasleys and Everard and Dilys to run back in.

"Yes, they've taken him to St Mungo's, Dumbledore..." panted Dilys as she sank into her chair, "They carried him past my portrait… he looks bad..."

Harry let out a breath that he didn't know he'd been holding and did so quietly. Beside him, he could feel Ron doing the same. He didn't dare to look at him as not to arouse anymore suspicions from Dumbledore, who was already looking pensive.

Harry tried to capture the old Headmaster's eyes, which seemed to bring him out of his musings. Dumbledore stood up, strode in front of a cupboard, and rummaged the contents. He didn't hesitate to make the kettle a Portkey, and turned to Phineas right away. Feeling more assured, Harry was finding their interaction more amusing than it would have been.

McGonagall ushered Fred, George and Ginny inside a moment later, all three looking dishevelled and shocked, in their pajamas and night gowns. Fred and George also had a trace of confusion and determination under their eyes, as Ginny sought Harry's eyes for reassurance.

"Harry - what's going on?" asked Ginny, "Professor McGonagall says you saw Dad get hurt -"

Dumbledore answered the question for him, though not the deeper one wrapped within. Staring right into Ginny's frightened eyes, Harry gave a curt nod while Dumbledore was speaking. Her posture seemed to relax right away, yet Harry wasn't sure if Dumbledore had caught their exchange; if he had, he had reserved to not mention it.

It was finally the time to go. Harry used the second he stood up to check on Ron. To his relief, he now had some colour in his face, and it seemed unclenched enough for him to talk. Nonetheless, they all knew Arthur Weasley wasn't out of the woods yet.

"Back again, Master Harry?" said a voice as they hit the ground of the kitchen in number twelve, Grimmauld Place.

"OUT!" roared Sirius. A faint _pop_ was heard a second later. The little reassurance Harry had felt for the last five minutes or so evaporated immediately as he realized _why_ his Godfather was ordering the elf in such a manner… The horrifying fact that they were really sending Kreacher into that very Manor and play Severus' role while being an inferior servant hit him with a second wave of fear. He scrambled to his feet and met Ron's eyes, who had seemed to realize the very same thing, and froze. Sirius and Remus hurried towards them all, looking anxious.

"What's going on?" asked Sirius, stretching out a hand to help Ginny up, "Phineas Nigellus said Arthur's been badly injured -"

"Ask Harry," said Fred, Harry thought he'd detected a hint of anger and accusation.

"Yeah, I want to hear this for myself," said George.

There was no mistake this time. Though George was suppressing it, his voice was definitely loaded with sarcasm and venom. Exchanging a look with Ginny, Harry told him what he had seen through Nagini's eyes, and made sure to inform them that Mr Weasley had been sent to St Mungo's.

"Is Mum here?" asked Fred.

"I believe Dumbledore's telling him now," said Remus, "He'd want to get you out before Umbridge could interfere."

Harry nodded slightly. There was a brief moment of silence until George seemed like he couldn't take it anymore.

"We've got to go to St Mungo's" said George, making his way towards the door without even realising he was still in his pyjamas.

"Hang on, you can't go tearing off to St Mungo's!" said Sirius. George stopped, turning to look at the others.

"'Course we can go to St Munto's if we want," said Fred, "He's our dad!"

"And how are you going to explain how you knew Arthur was attacked before the hospital let his wife know?"

"What does that matter?" said George hotly, finally letting some of his emotions out.

"It matters because we don't want to draw attention to the fact that Harry is having visions of things that are happening hundreds of miles away!" said Sirius, his voice slightly raised, "Have you any idea what the Ministry would make of that information?"

"Or Voldemort," Remus cut in before either side could lose their tempers, "It is moments like this that we need to collect ourselves and try to be rational. I know it's difficult; it's never easy, waiting like that. But there's still hope. Arthur's in St Mungo's now and they will find a way -"

"You - you don't know!" shouted Fred, "You don't know dad'll be all right! And do you care if he - he -"

He trailed off. Harry knew too well which word had precisely been stuck in his throat. He, however, remained silent, and let Remus continue with his peacekeeping.

"You're right, I don't know if he'll make it," said Remus calmly, not backing off, "But I also know that barging into St Mungo's is not going to help right now. If we go right now, chances are we'll distract the Healers and your dad's odds may be even further compromised. And none of us want that, do we?"

Admitting defeat, the twins sank into the chairs, followed by Harry, Ron and Ginny, who dropped into the nearest armchairs respectively. Butterbeer was Summoned and handed out, though Harry made no move to drink. He needed to talk to Remus and Sirius, yet he wanted to be on Ginny's side, preferably without making Ron feeling left out. He was sitting there, immersed in his own mental battle, when finally Fawkes brought Mrs Weasley's note.

"Still alive..." said George slowly, "But that makes it sound..."

All of a sudden, Ron stood up. Pulling a bewildered Ginny beside him, the two siblings left the kitchen and disappeared in the Hallway. Sirius and Remus shot Harry questioning looks before looking away. They avoided each other's eyes for a few minutes before Ron and Ginny came back in, looking grim but somewhat better. Harry shot up an eyebrow, to which Ginny nodded and Ron swallowed, before standing up and leading the Marauders to follow suit.

"Is Arthur going to be all right?" asked Remus urgently as Harry charmed the door against eavesdropping.

"Last time, he was," said Harry, seeing both men relax visibly, "But it was close. And that's all I can tell you."

"What was Ron doing earlier?" said Sirius.

"They've sent a message to Percy," translated Harry, adding as he saw Sirius' confusion, "Ron thinks he'll come around sooner this time, especially if he's informed of Mr Weasley's injury."

Sirius nodded but didn't say anything. Remus, however, asked in concern, "D'you think it's a good idea? With the twins -"

"Fred was the first one to forgive Percy," said Harry firmly, "It'll work out in the end - they aren't exactly stable right now -"

Sirius snorted quietly.

"Anyways, now that Kreacher's on his way, " Harry continued, "Do you have ideas for, you know?"

"Does it mean Arthur will be okay?" asked Sirius, "Since you're not asking about him?"

"No," Harry waved a hand, "There's just nothing we can do, and I certainly can't ferment my thoughts on the subject - so any ideas?"

The Marauders each proposed a few theories before the three stepped back into the kitchen. Harry was glad to see Ron and Ginny huddled together in a magically expanded armchair in front of the fireplace. He walked over, sat down on the other side, and put his arm around Ginny's waist. Ron looked up at him as Ginny shifted towards him and rested her head on his shoulder, but did not change his position. Fred and George's eyes followed him vehemently, but he didn't care. It was the only thing that could get him through the silence…

* * *

Percy had never missed a day of work, nor had he been late, ever. He considered it irresponsible. Therefore, he was sitting in his flat now, feeling torn, the incident earlier replaying itself in his mind.

 _He had just woken up and was in the process of putting on his robes when a bright, silver light lit the entire flat. His first thought was something in his flat had finally broken, but the light soon materialised into an animal; a Patronus with the form of a jack russell terrier. What was going on?_

 _Percy gaped at the animal as he spoke, in Ron's voice:_ Dad's gravely injured, First Floor Dai Llewellyn Ward. Crouch is in St Mungo's, too; don't know where he is.

Since then, he had been sitting on the edge of his bed, weighing his options. He could visit dad; he wanted to visit him, but at what cost? Ron had been right all along, he had really missed his family, but he couldn't back off now, could he? He could maybe get away with less eagerness at work and blame it on the stress, but wouldn't visit dad blow it all off? Besides, even if he went back, would they accept him? Ron would, for sure. Ginny, maybe. But what about Bill and Charlie? The twins? Percy shuddered at the thought of the twins' reaction to his return.

Or he could go to work and pretend nothing had happened. But it was taking the easy way out, and Percy was tired of escaping. Sure he could keep up his performance with the Minister, and save himself loads of trouble by not going back, but it just wasn't right. And Ron, his fifteen-year-old brother Ron had warned him that one day they would all be forced to choose between what was right and what was easy. His family had chosen right, and he'd chosen easy. It just wasn't right.

Was there a compromise? Percy snorted in comtempt: he, Percy Weasley, had never even considered a compromise before; he'd always thought they were soft, a sign of weakness. But could he maybe Disillusion himself and sneak into St Mungo's? The thought of the Hospital's security measures and the consequences of being caught again made him shudder. It simply wouldn't work, unless he wanted to be shipped off to Azkaban, along with everyone else in his family.

Percy stood up and made himself some tea and toast. Either way, he'd had to get out of his bed and start moving first, and a breakfast was an ingrained part of his morning routines. He sat down again, only to find himself glaring at his food, as if to decide whether to let them eat him now. Then there was a second silvery light, taking the form of a horse, and spoke in Ginny's voice:

 _Courage is finding the strength to face your fear, Perce._

The calmness in his little sister's voice struck him. What had happened? Since when did Ginny, the baby girl who always trailed behind her numerous brothers screaming and demanding their attention, become such a composed, strong, young woman? Percy didn't know, because he had been too caught up in his studies and career to notice. Guilt and shame began to erode him as he was reminded again of Ginny's message. Percy jumped up. It was not yet seven, and he wasn't due at work until eight thirty… He wouldn't be late if he went right now, he just wouldn't be early… And Crouch from Ron's message…

Quickly cleaning himself up, Percy grabbed a few biscuits, put on his cloak, and strode out of his flat.

* * *

Mrs Weasley didn't return to Grimmauld Place until half past four that morning. Upon her arrival, the inhabitants had managed a brief tea/breakfast before heading up for a kip. Now that the crisis had passed, Harry found himself relaxing, and instantly falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Their visit, though, didn't go as well as it should have been. Mr Weasley was reading the _Daily Prophet_ when they walked in, but the mood in the room was somewhat tense.

"Hello!" called Mr Weasley, "Bill just left, Molly, had to go back to work, but he says he'll drop in on you later."

"How are you, Arthur?" asked Mrs Weasley, bending down to kiss his cheek, looking anxious, "You still look a bit peaky… Did anything else happen?"

"I feel absolutely fine," assured Mr Weasley, "If they could only take the bandages off, I'd be fit to go home - Percy came."

There was a collective muttering from the twins, while Ron and Ginny looked hopeful. Mrs Weasley sqealed, "Percy? He came? When? How? I don't understand -"

"He came this morning, before Bill left," said Mr Weasley, looking anxious and relieved at the same time, "Didn't stay long though, said he couldn't be late to work -"

"That _git,_ " snorted Fred, "Can't even see his father without missing _work_!"

"That's enough, Fred," admonished Mrs Weasley, before turning back to Mr Weasley, "Did he say something else?"

"Not really," sighed Mr Weasley, "But I do worry about him. He seemed conflicted. He wants to come back but," he eyed the twins, "is afraid of our reception. That's why he didn't stay long."

"Can we invite him over for Christmas, dad?" asked Ginny eagerly. Fred and George looked appalled by the idea, but shut their mouths at Mrs Weasley's face.

"I think he wants to come," nodded Mr Weasley, "He really just worries about, ah, not being welcomed. The only problem is Dumbledore, you know he'll need the address."

"Can't we, I dunno, ask for it or something?" asked Ron, "I mean, Her- OUCH!"

Harry had elbowed him hard so that he wouldn't reveal Hermione's plan this early on. However, Mrs Weasley had already caught on, and began her planning.

"Aw, we invited the Grangers, didn't we, Arthur?" asked Mrs Weasley, "I suppose we can ask Dumbledore for both of them?"

"Please do, Mum," said Ginny, obviously excited to have everyone together for a Christmas, "We've never had a Christmas together before! It'll be the whole family!"

"And the Order," muttered Ron quietly. Only Harry had heard it, and he turned his snort into a sneeze just in time.

"So, dad," said Fred, attempting to deflect the subject, "Why can't they take your bandages off?"

Then the conversation was back on track again, ending with the children being ushered out of the room when Order businesses were mentioned, forcing them to hear about Mad-Eye's theory on Harry being possessed through the Extendable Ears.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, don't know about you, but I feel like fifth year is flying by! We're already at Christmas and the end of the year is coming up running, and I'm absolutely not prepared for sixth year QwQ. Please, folks, REVIEW! I'll only know what to put into future chapters if you tell me what you think and what you want! I'll spare all your recommendations a thought, and either give you a reason why that wouldn't work (only when we come across it, of course), or actually use it! So please, tell me where I'm doing right and where I could improve!**

 **setokayba2n: I repeated the patronus talk on purpose... I wasn't going to do this but then I felt like giving Seamus a perspective because this is such a significant moment for him even though he's not aware of it. This talk is also important to Harry, and I need to specify his thoughts here, and that's why I did a double. There will be more doubling backs in the future to come, but I don't plan on repeating a conversation like this unless absolutely necessary. Sorry for the confusion!**

 **Guest: I'm a cannon writer, so sorry there won't be any Cedric/Hermione pairings... I'm still undecided on the Cedric/Cho relationship, and I can't spoil anything right here right now. Just know or now that this timeline is a bit tricky to bend, while allowing room for change.**

 **SharpRaptor: Like I said, the late night Patronus talk is a continuation from the Harry/Jo conversation in Ch51: Like a Patronus. I think I also mentioned it in Ch30: Confession that they used to do it as a coping method after the war, and I think it became a habit, a refuge where Harry retreats to to seek some balance and a peaceful, safe 'place' to think and retrospect, which is what he needs that night. Don't know if it answers your question, but I think a Patronus really is a representation of some sort of healing power over psychological and emotional setbacks rather than a sheer defense against dark creatures. And thank you for respecting Jo despite his backstory. There's an old Chinese phrase, 出淤泥而不染, which means that (lilies) grow from mud yet they are still pure and beautiful, even elegant, and I think this is exactly Jo in this story.**

 **Once again, folks, PLEASE REVIEW! I can't appreciate you more!**

 **0902FRIENDs**


	54. 54 A Family Holiday

54: A Family Holiday

Harry's relationship with the twins had been intricate ever since they had returned from St Mungo's. They had spent most of their time together brainstorming ideas that could have driven Umbridge up to the walls, but that was about it. There was no friendly teasings from the twins, and occasionally Harry could detect a sharp sarcasm under their comments. It wasn't until two days later when Ginny had had enough, called the twins into Harry and Ron's room, lectured them about Harry's vision, and threatened to hex them. Naturally, they came back to their usual cheerful selves soon afterwards. The Grangers arrived the day before Christmas eve after their skiing trip, and Percy on Christmas morning wearing his new Weasley jumper. It seemed that the combined effort from Hermione, Percy and Mrs Weasley had paid off as all of them were allowed in Grimmauld Place for Christmas, though Harry and Ron suspected that Hermione did most of the persuasion.

Christmas presents this year was a highlight. Kreacher had baked him a box of biscuits while Dobby painted him a picture. Harry laughed with the twins' comments thinking he had given all three elves - Winky included - a sincere thank-you note. Hermione had bought him and Ron each a homework diary again, which Harry deemed to use for doodling in Umbridge's class. Ron, for some reason, packed him two flasks, one filled with Essence of Dittany and the other with Murtlap solution. Harry chucked a pillow in his direction as he unpacked the package. Ginny had made an album of the two of them, sometimes also with Ron and Hermione and occasionally others; all photos were credited to Colin. Sirius and Remus put together another album for him, this time consisting of photographs from the original Order and the events described underneath with Remus' neat handwriting. Tonks, on behalf of Kingsley, Mad-Eye and herself, bestowed Harry her own copy of the Training Pack, with a note that said, _For DA_. There were then numerous sweets from members of DA, which reminded Harry of the enchanted digital camera and video camera he had sent the Creevey brothers. They were bound to become helpful soon. Ginny rushed into his room when he was opening Mrs Weasley's package, looking both excited and slightly embarrassed. The twins fled at the sight of their sister, while Hermione dragged Ron down to give Kreacher his present.

"You don't have to give me your Nimbus," said Ginny once the door closed.

"But I'd like to. You love that broom," said Harry, "Besides, I'm just happy you finally found one that really suits you."

"But - I mean, I don't have a problem with you giving me this," said Ginny, "I just don't know what Mum and Dad'll say. We're still 'just friends' and it's too expensive for friends."

"Are you sure they aren't secretly betting on us?" asked Harry playfully, Ginny let out a short laugh.

"It makes me happy," said Harry sincerely, "Knowing you had finally found your ideal model. I'd known you didn't click with the Firebolt, or any of the Cleansweeps."

"Well, thanks to you for not destroying it then," said Ginny, "Should we tell them? They're bound to find out one day."

"Not now, maybe later," said Harry, dropping a kiss on Ginny's cheek before taking her hand, "C'mon, time to visit your Dad."

* * *

The family set off to St Mungo's after Mrs Weasley's hearty christmas breakfast, leaving only Sirius and the Grangers behind. Percy, forewarned by Ron and Ginny, had not defended the Ministry once since his arrival, thus earning back some respect from the twins. In fact, they had even gone so far as to tease him about his jumper behind Mrs Weasley's back, only to have Percy yell at them for being 'inconsiderate of Mum's efforts'. Harry and Ron showed up in time to stop the twins' potentially rude retort.

The children jumped up for tea when Mrs Weasley started lecturing Arthur on his experiment of stitches, only the four youngest stopped on the fourth floor to greet Lockhart. Not that they wanted to talk to the narcissist, but it would be wonderful to meet Neville here.

The Healer had let them in to visit Lockhart properly before giving out Christmas presents. Harry, however, paid no attention to her talking and was hoping Neville wouldn't find it as offensive.

"- Broderick, you've been sent a pot plant -" Hermione gasped loudly beside him, but the Healer was too far away to hear it, "- Mrs Longbottom, are you leaving already?"

Harry spun around both at the name and Hermione's reaction. With a suddenly rush of understanding, Harry realised what would happen if they didn't pick up that one particular detail. But Ron had already called out, "Neville!"

Neville jumped and cowered before relaxing at the sight of the four of them. Harry could see him shaking his head helplessly and pleadingly. Harry tried to reassure him it would be okay, yet Neville wouldn't catch his eyes.

"Uh - They're all right, Neville -" said Harry finally, desperately wanting him to understand.

"Friend of yours, Neville, dear?" said Mrs Longbottom graciously, finally turning to see the group standing in front of her, "Ah, yes. Yes, yes, I know who you are, of course. Neville speaks the most highly of you."

"Er - thanks," said Harry, taking Mrs Longbottom's outstretching hand. No matter how many times he had been greeted like this, he had never known how to respond properly. Besides her, Neville looked like he was ready to flee at the first possible second.

"And you two are clearly Weasleys," Mrs Longbottom continued, shaking Ron and Ginny's hands respectively, "Yes, I know your parents - not well, of course - but fine people, fine people… And your must be Hermione Granger?"

Hermione, who was staring at Bode's new plant as if it would start biting any second, whipped her head around at Mrs Longbottom's greeting. Her eyes were unfocused as she shook her hand, and was eyeing the plant venomously at Mrs Longbottom's speech on how helpful she had been to Neville.

"Neville," she whispered when Mrs Longbottom had finally finished, pointing at the plant, "Does that pot plant look like -"

"Devil's Snare," gasped Neville, "Healer Strout! Miriam!"

"Yes, dear?" said the Healer, emerging from behind a curtain.

"That pot plant," said Neville, eyes wide, "I think it's Devil's Snare."

The Healer hissed before hurrying over to Mr Bode's bedside, examining the plant. It, however, was no fool and immediately reached out to strangle her. Though its reaction had taken Harry by surprise, it wasn't completely unexpected either. Before the Healer had a chance to panic, he had already raised his wand, and yelled, " _Incendio_!"

He wasn't the only one to react. Beside him, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all shouted the same spell along with him. Four jets of fire shot out of the wands, and, with startling accuracy, hit the plant at its base. The plant immediately started cringing away from the Healer and curling up as if enduring unbearable pain. The four casters, however, made no move to reduce the fire and watched the plant impassively. The Healer, finally realising she was set free, jumped back before the flames could reach her.

"You alright?" asked Ginny, still focusing on burning the plant, "That was close."

"Yeah, yeah," panted the Healer, "Just took me by surprise, that's all… Thank you..."

"Harry, are you trying to burn it out?" said Neville, still processing what had happened, "And we aren't in school!"

"That was life-threatening," mumbled Harry, "And it has to be dealt with right now. It has a mind of its own."

"How -"

"If it's a normal Devil's Snare, it would have attacked Healer Strout when she first approached it, but it didn't," explained Hermione, canceling her own fire, " _Wingardium Leviosa_ ," she directed the plant, as well as the three wands focusing on it, onto the floor where nothing would have been lit on fire, it immediately started expanding, "It waited till we found out what it was to attack. _Incendio._ "

"Which means it's probably a weapon," continued Ron, relieved to see the plant cringed back when Hermione's fire hit again, "Healer Strout, is there a note or anything?"

The little colour that had returned to the Healer's face drained out again as the realisation dawned. "No, there wasn't a note," she whispered, "What was I thinking -"

"Nobody would have suspected anything," said Harry, "But now we know someone wants to kill him, it would be a good idea to keep an eye out."

The Healer nodded before joining their force in burning the plant out. Neville and his grandmother, too, had followed her. It took them a whole five minutes to make sure that it had died. Finally removing the flames, Harry dropped down into a nearby chair, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Bloody bugger," muttered Ron. No one, however, was in the mood of admonishing him.

Finally, the Longbottoms stood up to leave when Alice Longbottom emerged from behind the curtains, holding something in her hand.

"What is this, Alice?" asked Mrs Longbottom, "Very well, Alice, dear. Very well, Neville,take it. Whatever it is."

"Is that - your Mum, Neville?" whispered Ginny, eyes glittering, "Alice Longbottom? I heard she used to be a brilliant Auror!"

"And your Dad, Frank, wasn't he?" added Ron, the embarrassment from Neville's face was finally gone, but he was clearly not comfortable, "Remus told us they were very good friends with Harry's parents."

Neville grinned humbly at Harry, who grinned back sheepishly.

"They - uh -" Neville glanced at his grandmother, who seemed to have decided not to interfere yet, "Harry, I - Can you -"

"My son and his wife," supplied Mrs Longbottom haughtily, "were tortured into insanity by You-Know-Who's followers."

"Damn you, Riddle!" cursed Ron loudly, punching his own palm. Hermione rolled her eyes, but Ginny and Neville seemed to find it funny enough and smiled.

"I think they would be proud of you," said Hermione sincerely, "You know, Defence and all."

Harry felt Hermione winking, which made Neville blush. He looked, however, much happier than they had first met him today, and walked out of the ward with his back straight beside his grandmother. Harry smiled fondly at his back.

* * *

Christmas dinner was rather explosive with three families, several Order members, and a festive mood. Mrs Weasley and Mrs Granger had put on a superb dinner for everyone, using both Muggle and magical techniques. Hermione had proposed buying some fizzy drinks, but the Grangers, being dentists, strongly opposed the idea. Harry and Ron had to appreciate their decision, because as soon as they mentioned the drinks, Fred and George started asking their flavours and ingredients, and they were not particularly keen to mix their pumpkin juice with cola just because.

"How's DA going, Harry?" asked Kingsley from the end of the table. Suddenly, Harry felt like the whole table had quieted down.

"Er - okay, I guess," said Harry, "How -"

"Only the Hogwarts Edition of _The Quibbler_ is password-activated," chuckled Sirius, "And here I thought it was your idea."

"That's not what I meant," said Harry, "I mean, how did you know it was us? We didn't tell anyone -"

"Not good, laddie," grunted Mad-Eye, "You don't admit it like that!"

Sirius rolled his eyes at the ex-Auror before explaining, "You went to Hog's Head with fifty others, I'd say that by itself was fishy enough. Then a week later there's this Rita Skeeter article on Hogwarts Houses, and one written by the DA, then anonymous, on Defence tips. Your Godfather's not a dolt, you know?"

"Good to know," said Harry cheekily. Ron snorted.

"Yeah, Harrikins, how can't we put it together?" said Fred.

"When you basically write a weekly column on an illegal Defence group," said George.

"Especially when it looks like Umbridge will never find out,"

"Oh, George, but she will now,"

"With the Ministry loving prefect Percy over there," finished Fred with a teasing look at Percy.

Percy rolled his eyes in exasperation, "Seriously, when can you two grow up? It's not like I'm running to report the information anytime soon!"

The twins went on with their teasing, but Mr Granger, who sat on Harry's left, gasped in shock at their revelation, "Did they just say something illegal? Are you doing anything illegal? Hermione," he turned to her daughter, "If you're doing anything -"

"Relax, Dad," said Hermione pleasantly, "We have really good reasons."

"And what, young lady," admonished Mr Granger, drawing Mrs Granger and Mrs Weasley's attention, "Are your reasons?"

"Well, first, we are having a bit of a political problem at Hogwarts," said Hermione carefully, not meeting her parents' eyes, Ron snorted again, "And the Ministry had sent one of its employees to teach Defence Against Dark Arts -"

"Which is a really important subject," supplied Ginny, "And deserves to be taught right."

"Thanks Ginny," Hermione smiled at her, "And this teacher, Umbridge, won't teach us anything. We need to be able to defend ourselves, though, so we started this club to teach ourselves."

"And the illegal part?" pressed Mr Granger.

"That is not the children's fault, Paul," said Sirius, "The Ministry deemed their club illegal because it doesn't want students to learn real Defence."

Ron coughed loudly. On his right, Ginny whispered, "We just never registered with that Toad," which made Harry choke on his pumpkin juice. Again, he was grateful it wasn't mixed with anything else.

"But why don't they want you to learn?" asked Mrs Granger, "Shouldn't your education be their priorities?"

"Like I said, Mum, Dad," said Hermione, looking at Harry for help, "We are having a bit of a Political situation here..."

"It may not be the best analogy, but I'll try my best," said Harry politely, Hermione looked relieved, "Let's see… There is a rebel force out there waiting to make trouble, but the Ministry is too scared to admit their existence. Our Headmaster, who believes a civil war of some sort is unavoidable because of this force, has been trying to convince the public the truth, only the Ministry thinks he wants to take over the Ministry."

"So they attempt to control us first," said Hermione, nodding and approving at Harry's composed, carefully decorated explanation, "And we fight back. It's as simple as that."

"Hang on there, Hermione," said Mrs Granger, "Did this young man here just say a civil war?"

The harshness in Mrs Granger's voice even shushed Sirius, Remus and Kingsley, who appeared to have been discussing an article on the _Prophet_. Once again, the entire table fell into an awkward silence. Nobody dared to make a sound until Kingsley spoke in his calming, booming voice.

"That, Mrs Granger, is unfortunately right. But rest assured that Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, will be able to keep children safe in their school. The terrorist leader, Tom Riddle, fears no one but him."

"But I don't care!" shouted Mrs Granger, standing up "My daughter should not even be involved in this world, yet here she is, participating an illegal club and ready to fight! What are you? This is my daughter sitting across the table there, you can't just - just train her like a soldier - I didn't raise _my_ daughter to be a soldier!"

To everyone's surprise, it was Mrs Weasley who grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into her seat. She was shushing her, murmuring things that Harry could not hear, but he was sure some phrases included "- didn't expect my sons and daughter -" and "- they've chosen -".

"They would still find me," whispered Hermione, "Even if I'd never attended Hogwarts, they would still find me, and I wouldn't be able to defend myself because I'd have never learned how -"

"That is enough," said Mr Granger sternly, "Hermione, your safety is our primary concern, and we will reconsider your education as we see fit."

"But - but do you want them to find me two years later and kill me just because I can't defend myself?" asked Hermione, she was really desperate now, and Harry saw tears emerging from her eyes. Ron and Percy had to both hold her down in her seat, "Don't you understand? I won't stand a chance if you pull me out now! They already know who I am, a Muggleborn and best friends with Harry Potter, and they'll definitely target me whether you allow it or not! And Harry's been fighting against his will since first year! It just doesn't seem avoidable no matter what we try, and I can't - we can't - let him fight this alone! And - You know what? Forget it! Obliv-"

"She doesn't mean it," Ron's voice rang in the kitchen rigidly, "I'm sorry, Mr Granger. She's just upset. But what she said was true," he stared at Mr Granger in the eye, and Harry found himself admiring Ron's calm and courage, "We are all targets here, and the best way to protect ourselves is to let us learn: that's why we started the club."

Hermione's logic seemed to have her own father defeated. Though still not satisfied with her action, Mr Granger resigned back to eating. The conversations again buzzed around the table uncomfortably. Even the twins took a second to recover before planning new products with Remus and Sirius.

It was well after ten when Mrs Weasley stood up again, with a much calmer Mrs and Mr Granger, and ushered everyone to bed. Harry told Ron not to wait for him, kissed Ginny goodnight outside her room and headed towards Sirius' room. He stood by the threshold, took a deep breath, and knocked softly.

"Who's - Harry?" Sirius opened the door, looking both bemused and alarmed, "Everything all right?"

"Yeah," said Harry, "Just - Can we talk?"

"Finally remembered you've got a Godfather, eh?" grinned Sirius before he moved aside, "Come in."

"So, what brings you here?" asked Sirius as he sat down in his chair. Harry had already settled on the edge of his bed.

"I - uh - I just want to let - let you know -" stammered Harry. He had never done anything like this before. It was one thing to admit feelings to Ron, Hermione and Ginny, but another to do it with Sirius. It was much more difficult.

Finally, he took another deep breath, and mumbled, "IthinkIcantry."

Sirius scrunched up his face into a frown. It was obvious that he understood Harry's words, but not the meaning behind them. Harry decided it was better to explain before he asked.

"You - er - Last summer, we talked," he said, licking his lip, "And I said - I said I wasn't ready. And now - I think I can try - you know - to let you in."

He let out another long breath as realisation dawned on Sirius' face.

"Okay," he said, still frowning, but there was something else on his face this time. Was it disappointment?

"Okay?" breathed Harry. What was that supposed to mean?

"Okay," repeated Sirius. Slowly but clearly, he went on, "If you're ready, then tell me. What had happened in your other timeline that made you so - prepared?"

Harry scowled at him. He hadn't been anticipating this. He had pictured this talk to be something easy, like over a nightmare or something, and maybe a hug, and then they'd be fine. He hadn't expected such a complicated question. What was he supposed to tell him?

As if reading his mind, Sirius spoke again, "If you don't know where to start - Tell me about Cedric first. You never respond well to that name."

Harry cringed. He had thought that saving Cedric this time would help to put his mind off the graveyard, but it wasn't the case at all. Sirius looked at him intensely, and Harry wanted to answer; except something was blocking the words in his throat. Finally, after a painful struggle, Harry choked out, "He died."

The understanding in Sirius' eyes told him there was no need to elaborate. As if talking to himself, he whispered, "That's why you were almost catatonic in Dumbledore's office."

Harry nodded, letting Sirius to get on with his thoughts, "Merlin… I'd never thought… And the summer mustn't have been much better… And that was the start, wasn't it?"

He nodded again.

"Tell me about that summer," demanded Sirius.

So they talked. And it wasn't as hard once they'd started. Sirius pressed Harry to tell everything he could think of from his original fourth year to right now. In exchange, he had told him a handful of Marauder stories, some of them Harry had never heard before. It wasn't until midnight did Sirius insist that he went to bed.

"I have a question," whispered Harry as Sirius hugged him goodnight, "Why the Firebolt?"

Sirius let out a bark of laugh. "And here I thought you were serious - don't even think about that joke -" Harry grinned, "I couldn't figure out what you'd like. I saw you fly and figured something Quidditch related would be well-received, but then I didn't know what you needed. It took me a while to look through the ads before I decided on the Firebolt, then there were some problems with the goblins. So I'm sorry if it's late."

"Don't worry," said Harry, covering up a yawn that disrupted his grin, "It's the best you could've ever given me - in both timelines."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about updating a bit late today... I hope most of you haven't fallen asleep yet! I went to visit a friend in Duncan today and the afternoon got a bit crammed. Also on a side note, if any of you are planning a trip on Vancouver Island, BC, Canada, DO NOT MISS THE FERRY RIDES! The Ferry between Vancouver (Tsawwassen Bay, Delta) and Victoria (Swartz Bay, which is at the north of Peninsula) is standard, but the one between Brentwood Bay and Mill Bay (both on Vancouver Island, with Brentwood Bay on Victoria Penisula) is short but SPECTACULAR! It's just awesome, especially when it's sunrise and sunset! And it's a cheap ride, too. Not even 8 dollars for a one-way ticket.**

 **Mari Wollsch: I think I've said this before, but I normally update every Tue, Thur, Sat and Sun, normally before 9pm EDT. However, since I'm currently going through a busy trip, there might be pauses at the beginning/middle of sixth year, but I should pick up some speed soon!**

 **bookowl26: Lol. I'm Chinese, but I think in my mind I'm more Canadian now. I love Chinese literature, only I can't understand even the most superficial of it. I hope you like my stuff, though, and I hope Jo's story doesn't offend you much...**

 **drgraves129: I guess mixing Muggle and Wizards didn't go very well in this chapter... I'm keen to hear what you think of it, though. And I can guarantee you that I'm going to finish this story! I've already had an ending for it, I just need to get there, you know?**

 **SharpRaptor: (I'm writing this at the end of my ferry ride, forgive me for being hasty) Well you did catch Neville today, just not as you expected, I guess? I will mark down the part you said was confusing and edit it later, but I don't know when I'll get my hands on it. Thanks for liking it! And I hope you like this one, too, as we're back to the conflict/emotion squad!**

 **Ok... So... I'm getting off the ferry soon... But folks, REVIEW, please? One thing that would make my day even better would be at least five reviews by the end of the day!**

 **0902FRIENDs**


	55. 55 Severus

55: Severus

Mr Weasley returned on the morning of the last day of the holiday, completely cured. The Healers had finally found an antidote to Nagini's venom the night before and, because Harry had penetrated Riddle's mind in time, all Mr Weasley's wounds had healed up during the night. After an all-morning celebration with the Weasleys, the Grangers, and various Order members dropping in, the trio, Ginny, Fred and George kidnapped Remus and Sirius into the quiet drawing room for some practical advice on their grand plans on Umbridge.

"I really want to see that Toad wearing something that's not pink," mused Ginny, a fascinated expression on her face. The twins' eyes lit up.

"That, my brother," said Fred, "Would be amusing. We can force her to wear green, or blue, or yellow..."

"Or black," said George, "And all black, like the old bat."

"Actually, wouldn't it be better if we -"

"Switch their wardrobes?" finished George, "Ah how I fancy to see that day!"

"Well, we did change Snape's outfit all pink once," said Sirius, choking on his own laughters, "And even Moony had to admit it was ingenious."

"Because you didn't humiliate him that much that time," said Remus mildly, "But if you want to make it work, you need to make sure they can't change the colour back. I can give you some tips, but the rest -"

There was a knock on the door. "Harry, are you in there?" asked Mrs Weasley from the other side of the door.

Harry exchanged a look with the others before standing up and opening the door, "Yes, Mrs Weasley?"

"Professor Snape, dear. In the kitchen. He'd like a word."

Harry nodded and sighed. He'd expected him here soon. Behind him, he heard Ron mutter, "Speaking of the devil." Sirius made a move to stand up, but Harry waved at him, "It'll be alright."

"Professor," he said, entering the kitchen.

Snape looked around at him, his face unreadable.

"Sit down, Potter."

Harry sat down, feeling like a pupil getting caught in troublemaking as Snape walked to stand right in front of him. He did not meet his eyes.

"The Headmaster has sent me to tell you, Potter, that it is his wish for you to study Occlumency this term."

"Okay," said Harry, trying to keep his calm as Snape took a step closer, "I suppose you're teaching me, sir?"

For a moment there, Harry could allege he'd seen Snape surprised. But that moment had quickly passed, and Snape spoke again in his cold, impassive voice, "Yes, Potter. You will receive private lessons from me once a week. You will not tell anybody what you are doing, least of all Dolores Umbridge. You understand?"

Harry nodded.

"If anyone asks, Potter, you are taking remedial Potions," said Snape with a sneer, but Harry knew it was not intended to hurt, "Merlin knows how your grades have been dropping this year."

"Yes, sir," said Harry.

"I will expect you at six o'clock on Monday evening, Potter. My office," said Snape, turning to leave. Harry deemed it unwise to bid him farewell and instead chose to wave feebly at his back. He waited a few minutes before heading up, only to be blocked at the door by Mad-Eye, Remus, Tonks, and Kingsley.

"Sorry -" he said, stepping aside to let them in.

"No worries, kid," said Tonks cheerfully, oblivious that the others had sat down already, "Just talking about escorting you tomorrow - Mad-Eye wants to know if Remus and I are ready."

"Brilliant! We haven't talked in ages -" said Harry, his mood improving, "I thought Remus was confined here with Sirius?"

"Not really," explained Tonks, "The Trace is on Sirius, and we'll know wherever he is once he does any magic - except with the Fidelus the detector doesn't pick up the signal at all. Remus could go out on his own and the Ministry wouldn't know. For all they know, the two of them are hiding in the Muggle world living their Muggle lives."

"Can't deny the brilliance in that," muttered Harry, grinning at his long-term correspondence, "Merlin knows they both need to go out there from time to time."

"I know, right?" said Tonks, her face expanded in excitement, "I'm really looking forward to this! Haven't had a real mission in -"

"Get in here _now_ , Nymphadora!" snarled Mad-Eye. Tonks stuck her tongue at Harry before hurrying over to the table, tripping over a chair on her way.

* * *

By six o'clock on Monday, Harry was walking down the dungeons, mentally preparing his first 'lesson' with Snape. He had talked to the Team about their options, and decided it was the best opportunity they would ever have. It was the time to tell Severus, but Harry wasn't sure if they had the best plan tonight.

He knocked and opened the door. It didn't matter how many times he had been there before, the office had always given him goosebumps, and his right hand automatically gripped harder onto his wand.

"Shut the door behind you, Potter," said Severus from behind the shadows. Harry's hand made a move to draw out his wand before he restrained it, and obeyed the order. He had saved Severus' long lecture by not asking questions, and was relieved to see him getting straight to the point. Harry took out his wand but held it loosely. He didn't want to force Severus out…

"- Brace yourself, now. _Legilimens_."

He had made no effort to resist. He wanted to know what he would show Snape first, and go from there. He was about to direct him…

 _He was seven, being thrown in and locked in the cupboard under the stairs by Uncle Vernon, who was yelling at him at the same time… He was distributing the mails to the Dursleys, with the last one addressed to him and his_ Cupboard Under the Stairs… _He was on the Hogwarts Express, making friends with Ron and thinking Hermione was too bossy… He sat on his bed, writing in Riddle's diary... He was on Buckbeak with Hermione, rescuing Sirius from the Astronomy Tower… The gillyweed had just taken its effect and he just felt his gills… Sirius disappearing behind the veil… Severus casting that final spell on a pleading Dumbledore, noises of fighting coming from underneath… Meeting his parents, Sirius and Remus in the Forest again…_

Then it was over. Severus had pulled himself out. Harry was surprised to find himself still standing.

"What was that?" he asked. His face was still impassive, but his voice told Harry Severus was scared.

"My life, sir," said Harry as politely as possible, "It may be the best if we just let it play… I don't know how to explain..."

Severus nodded. Without further notice, he had cast the spell again, and Harry picked up where they had left.

 _He was in the Forest, ready to face Riddle… The Great Hall, the sun rising as Riddle fell, and people crashing him… Holding Ginny at Fred's funeral... Capturing Dolohov and Yaxley with Kopp on his side…_

He could feel Severus prying now, but he must direct him first…

 _Hearing Umbridge's sentence on the witness stance… He and Ginny moving towards each other at King's Cross… Being yelled at by Kopp after hexing a fellow trainee… That very last nightshift and Draco seeking him… Taking the tortoise shell with his Team… Waking up eleven again…_

Severus was still pushing him around, but it could wait… He needed to explain now… With tremendous effort, Harry pushed him out.

Severus stood before him, eyes wide with shock. Harry waited. It was never a good idea to push Severus, and he was sure he would make the connections soon.

It took him exactly two minutes and seventeen seconds to regain composure.

"Time travel?" he asked, narrowing his eyes in concentration. Harry nodded.

"How?"

Harry shrugged, "Draco never explained."

"Who else?"

"Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Astoria."

Severus gave him a curt nod, looking pensive. It was another minute until he spoke again, this time more cooly.

"I presume you don't plan on telling the Headmaster?"

"Not yet," said Harry, "But we will, later. We have our reasons."

"To what do I owe the honors," Severus asked, "If you don't even trust the Headmaster?"

"The Headmaster trusts you," shrugged Harry, "And we need help."

Another curt nod from Severus. Harry wasn't exactly surprised by this response, yet he still couldn't help but wondering if he had understood what he had shown him. There was no emotion on Severus' face whatsoever. No joy, no hope, no relief, and no grief. It was just a face, an indifferent, impassive mask.

It took Severus another minute to speak again, "I shall talk to Mr Malfoy and Miss Greengrass privately. Meanwhile, I suggest we get back to our lesson."

Harry nodded in agreement and mentally readied himself for the upcoming intrusion. Draco had been training him for a while now, but Severus was much stronger. Images and the office had overlapped each other, and it took him all his effort to resist this intrusion that his knees had given in. The pain had distracted him, and allowed Severus to find the weak point and break in… _Escaping the Fiendfyre from the Room of Requirement…_ With a final, agonizing push, he was back in the office again, on his all fours, almost shaking. He pulled himself up.

"Your progress, although still inadequate," said Severus slowly, "is sufficient against passive intrusion."

Harry nodded again. It was the first time he had ever heard Severus to _compliment_ him, and it felt odd to hear him speak completely neutrally. He took a moment to process and lock away the thoughts, and agreed for another try.

It wasn't until eight did Snape release him. Even though they hadn't made much progress, Harry was sure they would, soon, for Snape was actually taking the effort to teach him now. He spent the next hour or so in the Room of Requirement, when a sharp pain penetrated his scar, giving him a sense of jubilant ecstasy. He sent Hermione a significant look before turning to help Owen Heywood, a first year Ravenclaw, with the Impediment Jinx.

* * *

The entire school talked about nothing but the Azkaban breakout for the next two days, which was why Harry called for a DA meeting on Wednesday rather than the preferred Friday. To top it all off, it just so happened that Umbridge's Educational Decree No26, which prevented teachers from giving students extra information, was posted that afternoon.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had arrived in the Room of Requirement half an hour early. They had asked for a bulletin board and pinned copies of photos of the original Order onto it, as well as Remus' event description. Then, in the middle of the bulletin, Harry put up an enlarged copy of Mad-Eye's photo, labeling every single member and explaining their fate in detail. When they were finally done, Hermione waved her wand elegantly, and tidy, organized, yet passionate writings filled the blank space, green ink glowing into the distance:

 _Let us not forget those who had sacrificed themselves for a brighter future;_

 _For their memory, we stand and fight;_

 _\- Dumbledore's Army._

"Wow, Harry," they turned around to see Susan coming in with Hannah, her eyes shining, "This is brilliant!"

"Thanks," smiled Harry, "Hope this makes you feel better."

"Loads, really. It's lovely," said Susan, nodding fervently.

The bulletin had become the number one distraction and motivator that day. Most of the people acknowledged the collages, asked about the Order of Phoenix and resumed to chatting with their friends. There were, however, a few exceptions. The Creevey brothers stood before the bulletin board and read every single word in awe; Jo stood and read carefully and quietly, not even realising the others joining him or asking questions; Neville only spared a glance at his parents' pictures before hurrying aside, reviewing the spells under his breath, looking more determined than ever; Zacharias Smith and Marietta Edgecomb each gave a curt nod before joining their friends; Cedric studied every single photo, his face growing whiter by the second; Ernie Macmillan spared a second too long on a picture on the McKinnons before brushing away, his eyes moist. Finally, Fred and George stood at the display with their eyes fixed on one particular square. With a twinge in his heart, Harry recognised the one as Gideon and Fabian Prewett, playing jokes on Lily and Alice when they were both pregnant and angry with their husbands.

They had started ten minutes late due to the display, but picked up the speed with ease. It was mainly review from the last term. However, the Intermediate Level started to learn _Confringo_ towards the end of the Practice session, while Harry spent the latter half of the session teaching Fred, George and Lee the Disillusionment Charm. Inspired by the Azkaban breakout and the display, there were surprisingly no complaint on the hard work, especially in the Combat session. In fact, they had had one of the best Combat sessions, which made Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione breathless and exhausted by the end. When it was finally time to dismiss everyone, Cedric approached Harry, requesting to speak in private.

"Go with them, Alex. Don't wait for me!" said Cedric as Harry lead him to the armchairs behind the bookshelves. They sat down together, but neither spoke for a minute.

"Are you ready?" said Harry quietly. He could feel Cedric letting out a breath when he initiated the conversation.

"I dunno," he mumbled, "You?"

"Dunno, either," said Harry, "As ready as I can be, I guess."

"You are good, though," said Cedric earnestly, "You and your friends, you've got skills, and you definitely can teach."

"Thanks," Harry smiled weakly. Silence rang between them again.

"How did you know the answer, you know, to that riddle?" said Cedric finally.

Harry took a moment to recall the second riddle. He'd forgotten all about it being busy with the Order, keeping undercover, Umbridge, and the DA.

"He's the only one that fits," said Harry, "He - well - told me he's named after his Muggle father, Tom Riddle. He's an orphan, too. And his anagram, Voldemort, is French, meaning 'flee from death'."

"And you figured it out based on that?" Cedric raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"That, and the fact that we're talking about a vile, manipulative villain."

That seemed to satisfy Cedric for now, as he didn't press further. Another moment later, Harry asked, tentatively, "What do you remember?"

He felt Cedric's body tense up beside him, and did not urge him. He knew better than anyone that rushing him would only backfire, and waited patiently.

Finally, after taking a deep breath, Cedric spoke, his voice slightly shaking, "I remember you Body-Binding me and casting the Imperius, then there was a flash of green and I was out. I woke up hearing someone - I think it was him - screaming, lots of people shouting and running, then you grabbed me and I was out again on the way back."

"I bet it hurt," said Harry quietly.

"Yeah," hissed Cedric, rubbing his arm where the Killing Curse had hit, "But the alternative -" he shuddered at the thought.

"You said you were out?" asked Harry curiously, "As in completely black out? Not seeing - I dunno - lights or places or something?"

"No," Cedric shook his head before rubbing the bridge of his nose, "I was out cold, all black. You?"

"I won't entertain you with the more disturbing details," said Harry grimly, blocking all the other emotions out of his mind, "But, well, Wormtail cut me up, made a potion, and resurrected Riddle. The Death Eaters came, we dueled, and I took you and escaped."

"Well, I'm thankful for that," Cedric chuckled weakly, "Guess I ended up with the better deal, eh?"

"Probably," said Harry, "But you are the one who got hit."

There was another moment of silence before Cedric stood up, "You look like you could use a good night's sleep. C'mon, let's go back."

Together, the two boys walked out of the Room of Requirement.

* * *

Harry was still feeling tired on Thursday morning. The previous night's activity and homework were the direct reasons of him messing up his potion in the morning, earning him a detention with Snape that very night. They had moved on from science to literature in Muggle Studies, which, Harry found, in itself was demanding. Professor Burbage had assigned them books to read over the break, and initiated a heated discussion period which made Harry's head hurt. He, Ron and Hermione had finally found some time to catch up some rest in History of Magic, only to find they needed much more than an hour to actually fall asleep. It was no use to read in Umbridge's class, so Harry spent the double period writing for the week's column. By dinner, all three were ready to finish their detention and go to bed already.

"Any idea why Snape assigned me detention for 'laughing too loud in the corridor' today?" asked Ginny, sitting down.

"Dunno," said Harry, "We've got one for not paying attention."

"And all three of us!" Ron complained loudly, "And here I thought he'd be okay!"

Hermione, surprisingly, wasn't ranting about how unfair it was for Snape to treat them that way. On the other hand, she pursed her lips, and turned to Ginny, "When's your detention?"

"Six o'clock, today, in his classroom," said Ginny snappily.

"Ours, too!" exclaimed Ron, "Why would he - wait… He wouldn't..."

"He did," said Harry grimly, "And here I hoped Ginny could run the Room tonight… I'll ask Cedric."

He quickly sent a message to Cedric from the fake Galleon. His fingers touched a piece of parchment as he put it back in, and realised it was his Communicator. Pulling it out, he quietly activated it, and saw the lines.

DM: Who else is in detention tonight?

AG: Me.

Ron, who had peaked over his shoulder, had read the lines too. He perked up quickly, and whispered to the others, "Snape's calling a Team meeting."

The Galleon in his pocket glowed warm. Harry pulled it out again, smiled at the neatly written _Yes_ , and put it back into his pocket with the now deactivated Communicator.

They had spent two solid hours that night explaining their knowledge, goals, and plans to Severus. It was agreed early on that due to his Occlumency skill and constant facade, the Team could trust him with more details as long as they didn't include future relationships and births; or Severus' own fate. Then, since he insisted to keep them for at least four hours to convince Umbridge, they talked about their Inter-House Unity project, which, under the current political influence, came into a hault. They had also briefly talked to Sirius and Remus via the two-way mirror, just for some introductions and explanations on Kreacher's mission. Finally, at ten thirty that night, the Team was dismissed.

"Is this just me or did Snape seem almost human?" said Ginny on their way back to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Riddle can appear almost human if he wants," said Harry.

Ron somehow managed to snort halfway through a yawn and choke on it, earning a reproachful glare from Hermione. "I really don't see the joy in comparing these two."

"The point is, Hermione," said Ron, suddenly sounding serious, "Snape is human, while Riddle is not."

"That's exactly why you shouldn't find it amusing," said Hermione pointedly.

"I thought we've established that we aren't showing Riddle respect," retorted Ron.

Harry lagged behind the pair of them, not wanting to get caught up in another argument. He caught Ginny's eyes, and the two shook their heads, smiling. It wouldn't matter how much time these two had been together, they'd always argue.

* * *

 **A/N: I say it's really hard to be on the road and writing... Just a warning in advance: I may not be able to do 4 updates every week soon, as I'm leaving BC next week and will start full time volunteering in Beijing starting June 1st (or earlier...). I'll try to squeeze in a chapter or two every week, though, if I'm not finished by then. And I will NEVER, EVER give this story up! Plus, there are two more that I'm starting to work on during the summer, so keep your heads up for them, too!**

 **sunset oasis: I don't know if you can see this today, but thanks for making it through the first 20 chapters and liking the rest!**

 **Heronlove: You bet this won't be the last conversation between Hermione and her parents, though I'm not sure if I'll feature more in my story. Mentions, maybe, and some indirect reference, but it's very unlikely for me to write about them fighting again, unless, of course, I see a perfect opportunity for an explicit resolution. The Harry-Sirius conversation can sound a bit subdued, because it is. Even if I said that Harry told him "everything", it's still far from everything, and they've only covered from GoF to mid-OotP, mostly facts. I would think Harry is well-adjusted enough to hold an adult conversation for these things ;)**

 **drgraves129: Oops I forgot all about the Crackers... Thanks for the reminder, and I'll try to integrate them into the sixth year Christmas. Like I said, I may be a slower updater, but I won't give up on this!**

 **SharpRaptor: I went from Montreal to Toronto to Victoria and am heading to Beijing in less than a week, so time is a big mess right now... I can try to stick to the schedule now but once I arrive in China it's going to be another big change (imagine getting up at 6am to post chapters, xD), so I guess there may not me many evening reads for you! About Neville, I meant the Devil's Snare incident, not Neville's appearance, so I guess you and I are both right~ For the Grangers argument... What is it? It's always easier to ask for forgiveness and to ask for permission, and I can't think of anything more perfect to fit that saying! I mean, think about it, what parent are WILLING to send their children to the battlefield? Especially when they understand nothing about the war? Anyways, you've won the Prediction Award of my story for asking about characters one chapter in advance (hope you like the brief scene with Tonks here, sorry I can't do more).**

 **REVIEW, FOLKS, REVIEW! Tell me what you like about this story, and where I could use some more advice, and I'll consider it! Thank you very much!**

 **0902FRIENDs**


	56. 56 In Need of A Guardian

56: In Need of A Guardian

 **(Unofficial A/N: We're backing up about 20 hours again… This chapter starts as Harry talks to Cedric in Ch55)**

"Oi, Ron!" called Fred as he, Hermione and Ginny entered the portrait hole, "Where's Harry?"

"With Cedric," he said hastily, "Why?"

"Lee wants to thank him for the Murtlap," said George, pointing at his dark skinned friend.

"Murtlap?" asked Ron loudly, "What did he give Lee Murtlap for?"

Lee Jordan, who had been making rude gestures at the twins, stopped and smiled sheepishly, "He saw me coming back from that Toad's detention, and offered it to help."

"But - but -" squeaked Hermione, horror filled her face as understanding dawned, "She used the Blood Quill?"

"And a lovely sharp one," commented Lee darkly.

"Who else?" bellowed Ron, not looking at anyone, yet the message was clear, "Who else has been forced to cut their hands open by that bitch?"

The danger in his voice hushed their half of the Common Room.

"I think Lee's the first one, other than Harry, of course," said Angelina quietly, "Normally she sends us to Filch, I guess she doesn't want to waste her time on us. But again, nobody is stupid enough to mouth her off like these two."

"Doesn't make it acceptable," spat Ginny, looking sick, "We need a plan."

"What plan?" asked Alicia, "We can't rebel - the DA's not even showing themselves - and we can't report her! The Ministry won't listen, and McGonagall and Dumbledore already have enough on their plates!"

"We collect evidence," Colin jumped in front of the group calmly and fiercely. When he saw the confusion and disbelief on the seventh years, he held up the camera Harry had given him for Christmas, "Dennis and I have a new camera and a videocam, they don't need flashes. We can shadow someone to their detention and record the whole thing."

"No, it's too much risk," Ginny shook her head, "Even if you get in - She keeps them all night with the door closed, you'll get stuck in there!"

"Then we'll stay in," retorted Colin bravely, "We can sit on the floor and Levitate the camera to get more than enough footage, then we leave with them."

"How are you getting in?"

"Disillusionment Charm."

It was Hermione who whispered the solution. All the attention turned to her immediately as she blushed, "It's like the Invisibility Cloak, only it allows the Disillusioned persons and objects to detach one another while still being able to see each other."

"Well, that's that settled," said Fred, clapping his hands as if they were just planning for a joke, "We'll wait till someone gets another detention then."

"Hear, hear," cheered George, "That would be a big slap in the face for the Toad."

"But how do we know who the next person is?" asked Angelina, "She doesn't do it that often, thank Merlin."

Ginny and Ron snorted loudly, while Hermione looked like she was torn between snorting with them and admonishing them.

"Oh, please," Ginny looked around as if it was the most common knowledge in the world, "Don't tell me you don't know one noble git who can't keep his mouth shut."

Ron shook his head and sighed deeply as the group seemed to reached the same conclusion, "Can't keep him at bay, that one."

* * *

Cedric yawned as he sat down for breakfast. It was Valentine's Day, and he was supposed to meet Cho in about half an hour, yet all he wanted to do was to go back to bed and slid under its warm covers. He hadn't been able to sleep since he had talked to Harry a few weeks ago, and he knew his worries were eating him like a parasite. To add in the burden, NEWTs, DA and Quidditch suddenly became more demanding than ever, and Cedric was tired.

Something glowed warm around his heart. Without a conscious thought, he reached into his inside pocket and pulled out the little culprit - his DA galleon. Harry's hasty scrawl spread across the coin,

Meet us at Three Broomsticks at noon?

He looked around. Umbridge was tapping on the staff table with her head held high, Filch was not in the Great Hall, Snape had his eyes on his Slytherins, Michel was already in the library, and no other Hufflepuffs had paid him particular attention other than Alex and Emil. Shifting his sleeves, Cedric blocked the coin from the Staff Table's view, pulled out his wand - covered by his other sleeves from top to tip - and wrote his reply,

I'll try, can Cho come?

He put the coin and his wand away carefully, and turned back to his eggs. For some reason, the ends of his lips kept being pulled upwards now.

"Aw, Miss Chang sent you a love note?" Alex teased in his sing-song voice, while Emil grinned devilishly.

"Sod off, Southern," laughed Cedric, before smacking Emil's hand, which was reaching for his bacon, "And you, Reston!"

"Well," said Emil as the two boys exchanged a look, "We'll leave you to your fanta-ville, then."

Cedric rolled his eyes at them.

The morning, Cedric decided, was cheerful. Despite the damp weather and the Wanted posters, he and Cho chatted warmly on their way to Puddifoot's for a themed coffee. They had done it last year, too, and even though Cedric wasn't really fond of the café's decorations, the coffee was good. Besides, it was worth it as long as it made Cho happy. Especially now they had just started to be able to enjoy each other's presence without her interrogating him about the graveyard again, Cedric wasn't going to risk it.

However, their perfect morning was disturbed when, in the middle of kissing Cho, his coin grew warm. Cedric's hands, which were rubbing around Cho's waist, stopped as he felt the warmth, and they broke apart.

"What is it?" asked Cho.

Cedric pulled out the coin and looked up, "Harry invited me to the Three Broomsticks just now, you fancy coming with us?"

"Harry?" Cho looked clueless, "I thought you weren't - What does he want you for?"

"I don't know," said Cedric, standing up and dropping some coins for the coffee, "Harry can be - odd - sometimes. You coming?"

"Oh, I'd love to," Cho stood up too, looking excited, "I don't know him that well, but he might be inviting you to a double date. You know him and Ginny Weasley?"

"I thought they are just friends."

"That's what they said, a year ago," said Cho, pretending to look superior for knowing this piece of information, "They are definitely a couple now, a lovely one, too."

"I dunno," mumbled Cedric, opening the door, "But if they are a couple, they'd ask Ron and Hermione for a double date, wouldn't they?"

"Maybe it's a triple date?" asked Cho with her innocent, fantasizing expression, one that Cedric had always found adorable.

It turned out that Cho was close. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were all waiting for them - at a long table in a corner - when they entered the restaurant. They were, however, not expecting the rest of their companies: Luna Lovegood and Rita Skeeter. Then Cedric understood.

"An interview?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, "You want me for an interview?" Harry nodded, "What for?"

"People find the Prophet's explanation on the Azkaban breakout unsatisfactory," explained Hermione as they sat down beside Harry and Ginny, and across Rita and Luna, "And we are telling them the real story."

"But I don't really know anything," said Cedric quickly, "I was out the whole time -"

"Exactly," countered Hermione, "You were there, but unconscious. You need to hear Harry's words about what had really happened, in detail."

That was true. They had only talked about the graveyard that once, and Harry's version was extremely vague. It was, in fact, a major reason for Cedric's restlessness recently: he couldn't stop but imagining just what Harry had been through that night. But now, he was here, determined to satisfy the public with the truth whether he was ready or not, yet Cedric wasn't sure if he wanted to know anymore.

He looked at Cho on his left, who nodded at him approvingly. With a silent sigh, Cedric agreed to stay.

"We'd better start with the Sphinx," said Harry flatly, "I can't remember your riddle, Cedric. Help us out?"

So he started the story with the Sphinx's riddles, and went on to tell how they found their way to the Cup, his refusal to let Harry go alone, activating the Portkey and landing in the graveyard, and paused at the Killing Curse hitting him. He looked at Harry, who took over at once.

"I heard Peter Pettigrew, also called Wormtail, coming, and knew that anyone in the way would be murdered" he said, "So I Body-Binded Cedric. It was a split-second decision - the only thing that would, just maybe, work. I cast the Imperius Curse on Wormtail and told him to cast an empty Killing Curse instead..."

Cedric listened as Harry told them about how he thought he was dead; about how he was tied up only to be cut open for the ritual; about what You-Know-Who (he insisted to call him Tom Riddle, as always) looked like, both before and after the ritual; about You-Know-Who's long, boring monologue; about him punishing the Death Eaters, awarding Wormtail a silver hand; about him forcing Harry into a duel; about Harry being Imperiused and Crucioed multiple times; about the strange phenomenon when their wands connected; about Harry's parents and himself encouraging him, giving him a way back; and about Harry fighting his way back to him and the Portkey. It was much worse than anything he had imagined in his head. Cedric listened as his heart filled with fear and horror, and he wasn't sure if there would be a day when he'd sleep peacefully again.

Cedric also watched. He watched as Harry rubbed his right hand over his left forearm when he talked about Wormtail cutting him open, as if whatever was left there still hurt. Ginny rested her head on his shoulder, and Harry's hand stopped and slipped to his lap again. He watched as Ginny reached for his hand when Harry told them about the duel, their fingers intertwined and rubbing against each other as Harry recalled every single spell. He watched as Harry trailed off after identifying his mother had just come out of You-Know-Who's wand, and Ginny gave him a few seconds to collect himself, before giving his hand an encouraging squeeze. He watched as Harry took a shaky breath clutching Ginny's hand so hard that his knuckles were white, and went on to tell his father's reappearance. His grip didn't loosen until the very end of the story, yet Ginny hadn't flinched at all.

Cho was right. They were lovely for each other. However, it was not in a sense of them being together. It was because they were together. There was something between the two of them that Cedric could not name, something so pure, so good, and so innocent that he couldn't believe it to have existed. Watching them, Cedric understood what it meant to be 'right for each other'.

Cho saw it too. Unfortunately, she could only copy what Ginny had done - resting her head on his shoulder, holding his hand, and squeezing it. There was nothing passed on by those gestures. They were just physical contact, and nothing else. Indeed, after being together for more than a year, they were comfortable with things like this, but it was only the first time that Cedric noticed that something was missing, and that something can never be found between the two of them. Catching up with his thoughts, Cedric berated himself for being distracted from their current, serious topic.

When Harry finished his stories, Rita and Luna took turns to ask them questions. Rita, being Rita, focused on asking about their feelings, about that night, about what had happened after, and their relationships. Luna's questions, however, were more overwhelming. She didn't seem to be interested in their lives at all, and asked their opinions on Nargles, Wrackspurts, and Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. Cedric, having never talked to the eccentric girl before, answered mainly with "Er"s and "Ah"s, while Harry, obviously knowing her better, gave his own equally confusing answers, only neither Ginny nor Luna found them strange.

They left shortly after three, and decided to have something to eat before returning to the castle. Neither talked about the afternoon for the rest of the day.

* * *

Minerva watched as a hurricane of owls soared into the Great Hall as they were expected every morning. However, something was not right today, and Minerva knew it wasn't just because it was a Monday. A minute later, her feelings were answered as things seemed to come into a clear view again: almost half of those owls made their way to the Gryffindor Table, where Potter, Granger, and two of the Weasley children sat.

Minerva recalled how, about a week ago, they had come back from Hogsmeade with a rare sense of satisfaction and contentment around them, and remembered she had marked the eccentricities for further investigation that had never come into place. And she knew that it was time to uncover another one of their secret operations.

The pupils were opening the mails now, and it looked like they were sorting them into two different piles. Minerva thought she might have understood what had happened. The Weasley twins and Lee Jordan joined them shortly, followed by Finnigan, Longbottom, and Thomas. Luna Lovegood, the refreshingly frustrating girl from Ravenclaw, moved towards them dreamily, and talked to Potter briefly before she wandered out of the Hall. In fact, all around the Great Hall, people were staring at their magazines, gasping, squealing, and chatting, and the bits of conversations confirmed Minerva's suspicion.

"Poor Diggory, caught in between You-Know-Who and Harry Potter..."

"Is this just me or does everything suddenly makes sense now..."

"Are you sure he didn't hallucinate about this?..."

"Just how does he even know how to cast an Imperius Curse?..."

"If you want my opinion, I know that wands don't connect like that..."

Minerva felt a gentle tug at the end of her lips, as pride swept over her chest, warming her heart with hope and courage.

Dolores started to move, and Minerva felt herself tense again. She knew fully well where she was heading, and what she was about to do. And no matter how much she wanted to, there was no way to stop her. Beside her, she was satisfied to feel Severus doing the same, followed by Albus, Filius and Pomona. It seemed, just like the countless times before, that the Staff Table was about to enjoy another episode between Potter and someone against him.

Dolores spoke quietly and softly. Even though Minerva could not hear her, the devilish smile she wore was enough warning by itself. She watched as Potter dumped a magazine, she'd bet it was the latest The Quibbler, into her arms, and spoke so loudly that he was almost shouting, "I gave an interview on The Quibbler about what had happened on the night of the Third Task."

Potter shot a glance to the Staff Table, and all the staff, since they had all been watching, turned to talk to each other animatedly, or to cut their eggs, or to read their own papers. It was only for a second, though, as then Dolores had lost all her control and shrieked in her high-pitched, trembling voice, "When did you do this?"

"Last Hogsmeade weekend," said Potter truthfully. Nothing less than Minerva had expected, then. But was it a smirk on Potter's face?

Dolores realised her lost of control and reduced her volume. However, the attention of the Great Hall was already attracted, and Minerva could hear her now, even just barely.

"There will be no more Hogsmeade trips for you, Mr Potter," now there was certainly a smirk on Potter's face, Lord help him, "How you dare… how you could..." Good, Minerva thought, now that she was at her wits' end, things might become easier after all. "I have tried again and again to teach you not to tell lies. The message, apparently, has still not sunk in. Fifty points from Gryffindor and another week's worth of detentions."

Minerva groaned inwardly. Not because of the points or Potter's detentions, but because of the reactions of Potter and his friends. In fact, Potter looked completely unfazed, Granger and Weasley - Ginevra Weasley - looked smug, and Ronald Weasley sneezed loudly into his porridge. It was definitely a good time for Merlin to show up and shake some senses into those four, as whatever they planned on doing was completely out of anyone else's control.

It was no surprise that The Quibbler was banned by break, and its Hogwarts Edition, upon Albus' insistence, was spared by lunch due to the lack of "potentially detrimental contents". Minerva had barely suppressed a snort as she heard of the news. The Quibbler's Hogwarts Edition was exactly the same as its regular issues, except all the DA related articles are password activated, with the password being the answer to the last crossword puzzle. It seemed that every single staff, except Dolores, in this castle was aware of this fact, and no one had deemed it prudent to alert her.

The day had turned out to be the best one in what felt like ages. Students were quoting Potter's interview everywhere, passing Dolores' random check with Hogwarts Editions, and theorising over the mysterious DA again. In fact, if it wasn't for the morale boost from the interview, Minerva would have admonished all her classes for chatting and restlessness, but her heart softened when she looked at her lively students, particularly since she had seen the sparkles behind Potter's eyes again. How long had it been? Minerva had questioned herself. Potter's eyes had been shadowed for so long that Minerva cherished every single sparkle behind it; it was the reminder of hope that she had needed in those very moments.

* * *

The arrival of March signaled the beginning of a large-scale turbulence. Following sacking Trelawney, Umbridge had kept even a closer eye on Hagrid, whom she had put on probation from the very beginning. The conflict between her and the students aggravated when she put Professor Burbage on probation after the house-elves served lasagne for dinner on a Monday. Harry could feel the tension building just by walking in the hallways, and fortunately for him, and forty-two others, they had DA as their outlet when things were bad.

It was their second week on the Patronus Charm. Due to its importance and popularity, Harry decided to teach all three levels together, and was more than impressed to see that even the first years could produce silver strokes by the end of the first session; Cedric's friend, Michel, was even able to produce a corporeal Patronus before they ended the practice last week. Right now, he, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna walked around the room, making suggestions and corrections. It wasn't until later that day did Harry realise that Marietta was missing.

"You need a stronger memory than leaving primary school," Harry explained to Jo kindly, "The Patronus Charm is driven by powerful emotions: hope, love, happiness. I would suggest using something like friends or family, and focus on the feeling of having a wonderful time with them. Ready to try again?"

Jo nodded before closing his eyes. Harry waited until he was ready, and was not surprised at all to see a shadow of what looked like a hamster bouncing in the air before dissipating.

"Wonderful!" praised Harry, beaming at the excitement shining on Jo's face, "That was truly some achievement! Keep practising -"

The grandfather clock in the room chimed eight, and Harry blew the whistle. The room quieted and dimmed as people stopped shouting incantations and silvery animals stopped bouncing around. Everyone turned to Harry for their instructions on the Combat session.

"Good progress, everyone. We've seen tremendous progress from where we began," said Harry, "Today's Combat we'll split into two teams that try to take each other out, while everyone's on look out for the Killing Curse. However, once you get hit by one, you're out. Now, for the teams, we'll have Neville, Luna, Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, Justin, Ernie, Dean, Parvati, Padma, Michael, Terry, and Anthony with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and me. All the others go with Susan, Cedric, Alex, Michel, Emil, Alicia and Katie. Remember your team and enemies. Spread out, on my count -"

People were already walking to their their teams when a small pop interrupted his instruction. Dobby appeared in the middle of the room, wearing what looked like all the clothes he owned, looking conflicted and terrified.

"Dobby!" yelped Harry, "Is everything all right? What's wrong?"

The elf was shaking and swaying, everyone stopped their movement to watch them.

"Harry Potter, sir," squeaked the elf, trembling in horror, "Harry Potter, sir! Dobby has come to warn..."

"Umbridge knows?" asked Harry, as calmly as possible. The elf nodded before charging towards the bookshelf, Harry grabbed him back just as a collective gasp went through the room.

"Neville, I need to deal with this, you're in charge now," said Harry, looking at Neville resolutely, "Protect the others, work with the room - I know you are good at this - make sure nobody is caught. Work with Ron, Hermione and Ginny, here," he threw the Marauder's Map at the still shocked boy, "They'll tell you how to use it."

"But - but you can't go!" protested Susan beseechingly, "You're in enough trouble already -"

"I'm the leader," said Harry authoritatively, "There's a problem, and I deal with it."

He looked around the Room. Ron, Hermione and Ginny all knew what was about to happen and kept their mouths shut. All the others were either shocked, or terrified, and no further protests were heard. Harry turned to the brave, loyal elf in front of him.

"Dobby, listen, this is an order," he said urgently, "Go back to the kitchens, pretend nothing had happened, and do not punish yourself, do you understand?"

Dobby nodded seriously and disappeared with another pop. Harry walked to the door, put his hand on the handle, and turned back, "I'll send a message once I know more, but do not use the Galleons until we get the all clear, yeah?"

Neville nodded dazedly, while Ron, Hermione and Ginny murmured words of agreement, assurance and encouragement. Taking a deep breath, Harry pushed the door open, slid out of the room, and closed it immediately, satisfied when he saw the door disappear from the wall. He knew the others were safe now.

He started to run. He knew what had just happened, and he had got to meet Draco for the next step. The problem was, he didn't have the map with him anymore, and thus wouldn't know where he was. Blindly, Harry sprinted down three sets of stairs before slowing down, taking numerous secret passages to random locations.

He felt a jet of warm energy flashing towards him. It was powerful and well-aimed, yet not intended to do harm. Instinctively, he swerved around and avoided the jinx, Draco had led Crabbe and Goyle to him.

"What do you want, Draco?" asked Harry coldly, gripping his wand, "I've got nothing against you, but unless you want to get hexed -"

"Get hexed?" gloated Draco, "I would think getting expelled is worse, Potter! - Professor! PROFESSOR! I've got one!"

Harry scoffed loudly, but said nothing. Neither did he attempt to escape. Although he didn't look forward to being tattled again, he already had a plan just in case, and being expelled might actually work in his favour. So he stood there and waited for Umbridge to take him to Dumbledore's office, staying silent and impassive for the entire trip.

* * *

 **A/N: That's ending on a bit of a cliff-hanger here, I know... But hey, what's the fun if I tell you everything right now, eh?**

 **Anyways, I just found out that the deadline to apply for an exchange abroad is like less than a month away and I've just had the idea of spending a semester in Northern England (inspired by fellow writer, Northumbrian, of course!), and I'm now wrapped up in research & the sodding application package ;(. Anyways, I guess one thing I want to say is that really, there may be no guaranteed update time after Ch63 but I'll try to prolong it... Also, if any of you have anything to say about Newcastle (now my 1st choice), Sheffield (2nd choice), Leeds, Edinburgh, Lancaster and Glasgow (I'll need to pick my 3rd and 4th choice from these four schools/towns), please let me know! I've NEVER been to England, and HP is pretty much the only British thing that I know well, except Robbie Burns' _To A Mouse_ , that is, and he's not even English... So, I'm up for ANY and ALL inputs, including recommendations and complaints, teaching styles and education systems, busses and trains, ridiculous accents, expenses of living, etc. Really, ANYTHING that you folks know would help! **

**Emperor Andross: The reason I had six different people doing this is because a) they are three already/almost established couples by Ch1, and they know each other well (other than the Slytherin/Gryffindor gap) and b) one person CANNOT successfully pull it off without tipping Dumbledore off, and I don't exactly trust Dumbledore to resist certain temptations... I hope you can understand where I'm coming from. Also for the killing curse thing, I've already said that neither I nor the characters like it. It's more out of necessity (under Draco's persuasion, I would think), rather than amusement.**

 **diannaanne: I'm currently working on Ch64, which is the start of the fifth-sixth year summer... So I really can't say how many more chapters there are... I was hoping to get it done within 70 chapters, but I don't think that'll work out... So maybe under 80? I'll tell you more as I write more!**

 **teedub: I'm not exactly sure if you can see this but I'll still write my reply here. They are worried about the long-term consequences CHANGING the timeline could have, and even Draco doesn't know everything about it. You mentioned the diary... If they hand it to the DMLE, would they even know what it is, let alone how to destroy it? If they didn't deal with it themselves, where can they get the sword soaked with Basilisk venom? I mean, are you sure the Basilisk will listen to Harry (Riddle told me in CoS that it wouldn't, is it because Riddle is the first one to talk to it in centuries, or is it because the Basilisk can tell who the REAL hier is?)? And the Quirrel thing... If Harry gets rid of Quirrel without subtly convincing Dumbledore that the Philosopher's stone has to be destroyed, will Riddle still think of the Ritual? Will he try to get back to Hogwarts, or stay around it, and be obsessed over the stone? If he gets the stone, will he be more or less powerful? Would he actually become immortal? Who will Dumbledore hire as the new DADA teacher and what impact would they have on the whole thing? So really, I think direct, drastic changes are necessary when it comes to bigger things like saving a life, but for other things like making someone's life easier, or even eliminating bigotry, subtle, background fine-tuning is the best approach.**

 **SharpRaptor: Oh I'm so honored to have such a loyal fan like you! I think once I get settled in China you'll be able to read it earlier, as I'm either reverting back to the Eastern Time schedule, or will do 9-11pm Beijing time, which will be 9-11am EDT, and that'll save you lots of late nights! I have to admit that I LOVE the DA board thing, too... I mean, it's pretty much propaganda at its plainest, especially the words on it, but hey THEY ARE AT WAR! It's like a call to arms that brings people TOGETHER, and unity guarantees victory, right? I was going to bring him in at the beginning of the year, but that's just too much on Severus' plate for the time being, so I put it here. And... I guess you sort of predicted Cedric being a part of this chapter again by mentioning him in your review... Though I'm again not sure if you'd seen it coming... Rest assured that even if you accidentally spoil something, I won't confirm it!**

 **Okay... I feel like I'm writing more replies than you lot give me reviews... Really, folks? I'd love to know how you think of this story, and I'd love to hear your opinions on where this story should go, so PLEASE LET ME KNOW! And for today (and the rest of the week/month, maybe?), tell me something you know about Newcastle, Sheffield, Leeds, Lancaster, Glasgow and Edinburgh! You folks might even have more to say about these cities than all of my friends combined for I _know_ some of you live there! **

**0902FRIENDs**


	57. 57 Dumbledore's Army

57: Dumbledore's Army

If there was one thing Harry absolutely worshipped about Fiddle Kopp, it was his interrogation skills. Naturally, as his mentor, Kopp had taught Harry all his tricks, most of them through demonstration or hands-on experience. Yet Harry had marveled every single opportunity just to watch Kopp interrogate, alone or with a partner; it was simply artistic.

And today, as he stepped into the Headmaster's office, was his test on how much he had really learned from his mentor, for each interrogation skill had its own unique weakness, and Harry should know all of them. Besides, it would be another good show to embarrass Fudge and Umbridge in front of his Aurors.

"Well, Potter..." said Fudge in a complacent manner, "I expect you to know why you are here?"

Good. If Fudge wanted to start with simple questions, he could play with it.

"Expectations aren't always the truth," he said calmly, still keeping a straight face. Fudge looked incredulously from Harry to Umbridge. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Dumbledore relax, even though he didn't look approving; Dawlish and Kingsley both kept straight faces, though Harry could detect a gleam of amusement in Kingsley's eyes; Umbridge looked livid, while McGonagall looked like she had just won a duel against the Hogwarts High Inquisitor.

"So you have no idea why Professor Umbridge has brought you to this office?" asked Fudge, sarcasm seeping out of his voice. Though Harry was dancing inside now that Fudge had taken the bait, "You are not aware that you have broken any school rules?"

"Not school rules," said Harry, "Nor any _democratic_ laws. I pay no attention to _totalitarian_ ones."

Though his voice was steady, Harry made sure to return the sarcasm. Fudge and Umbridge turned to look at him, dumbfounded. With a gleaming smile, Harry continued,

"Never heard of the term, Minister, Professor?" he mocked, "Right, it is a Muggle political terms from early this century. It was my mistake to assume you respect them enough to consider them worthy to be studied. But you, Minister, and Professor Umbridge, could use a lesson from George Orwell."

"That - that is not the discussion for today," spluttered Fudge, his face looked like an eggplant. Beside him, Umbridge looked like she had been slapped in the face, but quickly changed her expression to one of smugness when Fudge went back to their original problem, "So, it is news to you, that an illegal student organisation has been discovered within the school?"

Now he had a decision to make, but it wasn't a hard one, especially since he wasn't afraid of being expelled. He looked at Fudge straight in the eye, yet his focus was on Kingsley, McGonagall, and Dumbledore. All three of them were trying to warn him in their own ways, and Harry turned his attention back to Fudge.

"I know of student organisations alright," said Harry, trying to sound both conversational and noncooperative, "Just not illegal ones. Which organisation, may I ask, are you talking about?"

"I think, Minister," said Umbridge silkily from beside him, "we might make better progress if I fetch our informant."

And the day just got better. Harry knew for a fact that instead of one jinx, there were at least three different jinxes on that piece of parchment. The original one that spelled the word SNEAK with purple pustules was modified so that it would go away in a few hours - just enough to scare and not to humiliate. Then there was a tongue-twisting jinx, one that would make Marietta unable to speak about anything related to the DA for years once she had mentioned Room of Requirement to any non-DA members. The last one was actually added by Astoria, inspired by what had happened the last time, she had convinced Hermione to let her add a memory modification charm to prevent all other ways of information leakage. This charm, however, was latent, and would only become fully effective half an hour after the pustules appeared. Therefore, Harry had composed himself and watched the drama in amusement, careful not to meet Kingsley's eyes.

"You must remember, Minister," said Umbridge, turning back to the problem at hand, "That I have reported proofs of the existence of an organisation called the DA -"

"And what is your evidence for that?" cut in McGonagall sharply.

"Students talk, Minerva," said Umbridge, sounding superior, "And I, unlike you, pay attention to them."

"I do pay attention," retorted McGonagall haughtily, "But I, unlike you, Dolores, can distinguish fact from rumours."

"Ladies, ladies, calm down," Fudge let out a hearty laugh, "We don't want to make this more difficult, do we?"

"No, no, indeed," said Dumbledore pleasantly, "Please continue, Dolores."

"I was informed by Miss Parkinson that there is no such room on the seventh floor, or that the room has sealed itself against intruders," said Umbridge viciously, "But no matter, because we can always collect more evidence from the suspect himself - empty your pockets, Potter."

Harry reached into his pockets. It was a good thing he had many, because he could empty them one by one, and very slowly. In the meantime, he needed a plan… He knew what he had in his pockets, and its meaning… He could buy some time, at the very least.

He started with his left outside pocket, and pulled out an ink bottle, two back-up quills, and some sweet wrappers - Muggle and Magical alike. There was the whistle he had used earlier in his right outside pocket, as well as his wand (he kept his grip on it), and his heavily connotated copy of 1984. With a somewhat triumphant look, he glanced at Fudge and whispered, very quietly but very clearly, "And I thought Voldemort was the only Big Brother."

He had gotten the reaction he desired. Fudge jumped back and stepped into the fireplace, Umbridge let out an indignant shriek, Dawlish gasped, Percy and Kingsley was having trouble keeping a straight face, though for different reasons, McGonagall and Dumbledore each shot him a warning glare, and Marietta didn't seem to understand a thing.

"What did you say, boy?" asked Umbridge savagely.

"I may have called you Big Brother," said Harry ambiguously, flashing the book at Umbridge and Fudge, "Read it or you'll never understand."

"Don't think you can distract us, Potter," gritted Umbridge, "Empty your pocket."

Harry pulled out the last item in his right outside pocket, a new roll of parchment. Umbridge checked it over eagerly before deeming it untampered. It was now his turn to reveal the big secret.

He fished out a handful of coins from his inside pocket, and one of them, unbeknown to the others (since Marietta was Obliviated), was their key to success. But that was not the problem. He pulled out another piece of parchment, and Umbridge gasped as she read it out.

"There's the namelist… Let's see who Potter associates with - Conelius!"

"Yes, yes, Dolores, what is it?" asked Fudge pleasantly, not noticing the panic in Umbridge's voice.

Harry knew exactly what it was. Hermione had given him a copy of their name list, with everyone's name and Galleon serial number on it in case she couldn't find hers. He had kept it on him ever since, thinking it was the safest to keep important information on him. Now, however, it was proven otherwise, and Harry was about to be the one who betrayed everyone.

"It's in codes," said Umbridge weakly. Harry snapped up his head, and saw, indeed, that the names and numbers on the parchment were all messed up. Knowing Hermione, she must have linked the two copies before giving it to him, and was modifying his through her end. With a surge of gratitude to his brilliant friend, Harry turned back to the scene before him.

"But look at what they named themselves," Umbridge handed the list to Fudge, and it was his turn to be astounded.

"My God," said Fudge quietly, " _Dumbledore's Army_?"

Dumbledore took the bait calmly, and, to Harry's suspicion, a bit too pleasantly. He couldn't help but think that Dumbledore, too, had plans to use his time outside the castle efficiently, probably to hunt down the Ring. He let out a breath internally as he knew that Dumbledore would never touch the Resurrection Stone this time.

Harry seized the opportunity when Dumbledore knocked out everyone but Marietta, McGonagall and him, and Summoned Marietta's DA Galleon from her. He did, of course, feel pity for her, but since she wouldn't remember anything about the DA, nor could she say anything about it, there was no use for her to keep the coin. It would only rouse suspicions later on. McGonagall raised her eyebrows at the coin, but Dumbledore jumped right onto the most urgent matter - Occlumency. Harry listened impassively, mentally apologizing to the Headmaster for the fiasco.

"Remember - close your mind -"

Dumbledore put a hand on Harry's shoulder just as Harry felt pain shooting through his scar. He swallowed hard and pushed the feeling away, as well as the desire to attack - he must keep a cool head now - and nodded.

"- you will understand," whispered Dumbledore, before grasping Fawkes' long tail and disappearing in flames.

DM: Inq. Squad established, Vanishing Cabinet broken & ready for Montague.

GW: That bad?

DM: Yes, but better than last time. 7th years are the worst, but manageable, except Montague.

HP: That's good, then. We've still got allies.

DM: There's little hope in Crabbe and Goyle not turning into their fathers, though. It's only a matter of time for me to lose control over them, and Severus said I need to retreat before anything goes wrong.

AG: But you tried. I've seen all of it.

RW: As much as I despise Snape, he is a good spy. Listen to him, Draco.

HP: Was Ron just sensitive for once?

HG: And you aren't, Harry.

HP: Joking.

DM: It's complicated, but I think Severus, Astoria and I can figure it out as we go. Not an easy task, but not impossible either.

HG: That's good, then.

DM: But enough about us. What about you? DoM?

HP: We've got a team of 18. The four of us, Neville, and Luna are baiting, and the others split into two Disillusioned teams and wait for ambush.

DM: I need names.

RW: Team B: Fred, George - diversion/distraction

Michael - command

Anthony, Terry - medical assistance

Dean - round off

Team C: Lee, Angelina - diversion/distraction

Justin - command

Parvati, Padma - medical assistance

Ernie - round off

Everyone's involved in the ambush, but this is the team division.

AG: You did take time to get to know them, well done. Why don't you take Colin, though? He's better at diversion than Angelina, I think

GW: His magic is not stable enough yet. Besides, Lee works better with Angelina.

HG: And we'll leave Susan, Cedric and Alicia in charge at Hogwarts, they'll be able to keep everyone in line and alert McGonagall/Snape if we're in trouble.

DM: Doesn't Dumbledore show up?

HP: Last time, I alerted Snape, who alerted Dumbledore and the Order, and it was only because I was caught in Umbridge's office. We're bypassing her this time, and avoiding the whole chain.

DM: And what do you think people would do when they see you lying on the floor, dead?

HP: You've seen it before.

DM: You've got to think about the consequences, Potter! You can't die and come back to life and expect Riddle to spare your life again!

HP: I'll think about it. Worst of all, I could go into hiding. Dumbledore'll know about us by then.

DM: I hope you aren't underestimating this.

HP: Trust me.

HG: You've really got to trust us, Draco.

GW: How are we Obliviating Harry?

AG: Harry gets a choice. We can do it now, and you feel miserable for the rest of the school year, or I can be at the Ministry to wait for you.

RW: That's too dangerous, though. You don't have combat experience.

AG: I was at the Battle of Hogwarts, but only with reinforcement, though.

HP: I don't know… I don't mind being Obliviated now… As long as it's not harder for you. You don't need to be in another battle.

DM: The better question is how would you explain your brooding, Potter. This is suicide we're talking about.

HP: Like I haven't done it before.

GW: You'd only got half an hour to walk to your death, and less than ten minutes to make the decision. If you do it now, you'll have almost three months to brood, which all of us know would end up in a disaster.

HP: But Astoria hasn't got to go into a battlefield!

GW: Nor have you! We could just not take the bait and stay in the castle!

HP: Then Riddle won't come out

GW: Exactly. Stop being noble and look at the even bigger picture!

HG: Don't look at me, Harry. You know they're right.

HP: I really hate it now…

RW: We know, mate. We all hate it.

HG: But we only follow the best plan, and we never give up, right?

HP: Thanks

GW: Glad to know you still have some sense in you.

Dumbledore's departure had guaranteed the castle nothing but chaos. While Harry Summoned himself tea in Umbridge's office, making it a blatant point that he didn't trust her one bit, the Weasley twins set off their whole stock of Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs to celebrate Umbridge's appointment as the Headmistress. The next week, he and Ginny copied their columns on the Patronus Charm onto Umbridge's blackboard, with their distinct signature as Dumbledore's Army, and made sure the articles wouldn't go away for two weeks. When the writing on the board had finally faded, it was time for Easter holiday. Harry embraced the rare opportunity to rest and used it mainly to catch up his sleep, as well as spending more quality time with Susan, Cedric and Jo. For some reason, the conversations with his two older friends all started with fragile relationships: Susan and Viktor, Cedric and Cho. It took him some effort to divert their attention to the upcoming Career Advice, but it was worth it: listening to Cedric's dream about becoming a mediwizard was so much easier than paying attention to Susan's ranting about Viktor. But they were friends, so he listened with both of his ears and his heart.

Harry had sat back and let Minerva fume at Umbridge during his Career Advice appointment, and was delighted nonetheless when Minerva promised him that she would do everything in her power to help Harry to become an Auror. That night, after Fred and George had made their grand adieu, Harry and Ginny sneaked out of the Gryffindor tower Disillusioned, and headed to Umbridge's personal quater.

Ron and Hermione had already informed them its location and password, and the only problem was the protection charms. To Harry's relief, there was nothing a _Finite Incantatem_ couldn't fix, and they slinked into the quarter without much trouble. Umbridge was snoring loudly. To minimize their risk of being caught, Harry Stunned her silently, and Ginny gave the all-clear signal on the Communicator.

They left the door open by an inch before heading to their first victim: the Wardrobe. Ginny quickly picked out the ugliest outfit for Umbridge and set it aside to Vanish the others, making sure they couldn't be Conjured and would only reappear in twenty hours. Beside him, Harry was carefully transfiguring the jumper, skirt, stocking, shoes, and hair clips into nothing but black, also ensuring only time would change it back. Even under the pressure, it took him fifteen minutes to complete the task.

The door opened. Ron and Hermione, Disillusioned with them earlier, popped in and headed straight to the Stunned Umbridge. Harry turned to help Ginny as they worked on Umbridge's hair, pyjamas, and slippers. Finally, when everything outfit-related was done, they started to lock all her perfumes and makeup away, leaving only a bar of soap, a toothbrush, and some toothpaste out. It was almost three when the four of them was satisfied with their work, and retreated. Harry left just a few steps behind to repair the protection charms on the threshold.

The four of them got up at their regular time the next day, ready for breakfast. Umbridge, to everyone's but their surprise, was not sitting in Dumbledore's chair. And it wasn't until break did the rumours fly, claiming that Umbridge was Snape in disguise and had gone bonkers, because not only was she all black, her jumper had _DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY_ across her chest in bright, shiny letters - courtesy to Ron's last second inspiration. The four conspirators looked just incredulous as the others when they were first told, and laughed with the others at the mental - real - image.

It was obvious that she suspected Harry. In fact, the whole castle had theorised about a dozen ways Harry could have done it by the end of the day, yet no one could provide real proof. To even help his innocence, Harry acted as normal as he could be under that much of attention: quiet when left alone, and irritated when approached. He did, however, drop hints to Neville, Dean, Seamus and Lee, and saw them winking at him a few minutes later. Relief washed over him as Step II of their plan was carried out smoothly (Step I being restarting the DA with the help of _The Quibbler_ ), and Step III was more of a battle of will than wit or skill.

Harry simply didn't show up. He still showed he cared, though. He went to all his classes, including Occlumency practices, DA tutorials and sessions, and all Snape's detentions; he was as devoted to everything as he had always been, except anything associated with Umbridge. He would skive her classes without excuses and do his homework in the Room of Requirement, and 'forget' about all his detentions to oversee DA every night. Umbridge, however, wouldn't do anything out of line as long as they had adult audience, so Harry made sure he wouldn't run into her in corridors and hallways. To his satisfaction, Umbridge went from glaring at him vehemently to completely ignoring him within two weeks, and happily appreciated the quietness that accompanied the neglect.

McGonagall had sought him out during one of Severus' detentions after the Quidditch finals. They had just met Grawp in the Forbidden Forest, and Harry's thought automatically went to McGonagall finding it out. However, when Severus left the two of them alone in his classroom, she invited him to sit down.

"Potter, do you remember what I told you at the beginning of this year?" asked McGonagall.

"You told me to be careful, Professor," said Harry respectfully.

"And what did you say?"

Harry thought for a second, remembering that day, and answered truthfully, "I said I'd try, I think."

"And did you?" McGonagall quirked up a questioning eyebrow. Even though her expression was still relaxed, Harry could hear the accusation loaded in the question.

"Yes," said Harry, "She can't pin anything on me, not anymore."

"And Professor Dumbledore left on his own accord?" now she did sound accusing all right, yet there was barely any anger in her voice; Harry could hear more desperation than anger.

"Er - Now that you mention it..." Harry rubbed his scar, which had been hurting almost constantly these days, "I wouldn't dismiss the possibility..."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"I don't think Professor Dumbledore wants to leave the school," Harry explained quickly, "But I think he saw an opportunity to leave, and seized it - to do things for the Order, probably."

The answer seemed to satisfy McGonagall for now, as she changed the subject, "And what makes you think you can keep antagonising Dolores Umbridge and the Ministry like this?"

"First of all, Professor, it is the Toad and Fudge antagonising me," Harry protested indignantly, "I'm just telling them I'm not going down without a fight, and it's working."

The ends of Minerva's lips pulled up slightly into a faint smile before she spoke again, "Do you ever think of the consequences of your behavior, Mr Potter?"

"I do," said Harry quietly, "And I don't think they'd be putting me in Azkaban soon, not at the rate I'm going."

Minerva still looked unconvinced, but said nothing. Harry knew that she knew, by now, that there was no way he could keep his head down, and this was her last attempt of convincing him otherwise. After several seconds of silence, Minerva stood up, taller than Harry had remembered, and gave him a curt nod, "Then, Mr Potter, I shall bid you good luck in your endeavors," and walked out of the room. For a second, Harry was convinced that he saw a gleam of mischievous satisfaction in Minerva's eyes, but quickly dismissed the feeling as Severus strode into the classroom and demanded he join the others immediately.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry, you Edinburgh lovers... But I've decided to drop Edinburgh for various reasons... The offer still holds, though. Now that I've finished my first application statements, I know there are more waiting for me, and I would really like to know more about Newcastle (and Northumberland, as I'm inspired by our fellow writer Northumbrian), Sheffield and Leeds: what living there feels like, how it is to study in the UK, whether it is possible to manage the accents (heard it would be an unreachable goal, eh?), and all that. So, come on, you North people! I know you're out there somewhere, and you can definitely help your beloved writer out here!**

 **Fiddle Kopp had been Harry's mentor since he got onto the Auror force, as some of you may know from reading War and Peace. It's a regular OC in my HPverse, but it definitely needs more portrayal. I'll see what I can do to reveal more of his traits - he is a really interesting character, like Jo.**

 **Dannyman101: Thank you for liking the story! I've marked the cafe for future trips to Edinburgh, even though I've dropped it as one of my possible hosts. It's a really tough decision, but in between course selection problems, competition/popularity issues, and me not having it as the first choice, it seems a bit meaningless to go through the hassle... I'll definitely go visit, though!**

 **Just William: "diving equipment"="diving equipment". I was trying to show Rita's ignorance over Muggle contraptions and this one sounds the best!**

 **TheNarglesDidItAll: I suppose you loved this chapter, too? Tbh I've had a lot of fun writing the actions in this chapter, especially when Harry was in Dumbledore's office! It feels so good to finally see them do something real and visible!**

 **setokaybah2n: lol I don't think Harry would blame Draco over being tattled... It's Marietta, after all...**

 **Roserayrose: I think I've promised you some changes, no? And here you go, I hope you liked it!**

 **SharpRaptor: I'd love to know more about Leeds... I've only known that it's night life is crazy, and nothing more... Is it a big, compacted city like Montreal? I mean, I've got nothing against Montreal (except the spring mush, it gets disgustingly slippery!), but I do prefer smaller places like Victoria, BC or even Sidney, BC (Sorry for using Canadian references... but I've never been to England before, and Victoria/Saanich/Sidney is the smallest town I've ever lived in). How are the busses? If I live on-campus, will the busses become reduced to an hour per bus on Sundays? Are grocery stores within walking distances? Are there places to buy Chinese veggies and cooking spices? Lots of hills? Scenery nearby? Interesting places to explore? Easy hiking routes? Oops are there too many questions? Anyways I've PM'd you as well, and you can answer those questions there... About the last chapter... I actually don't think Cedric has PTSD... He was traumatised, yes, but he bounced back in a much healthier way than Harry had done, and I would even say Harry was bordering on the diagnosis criteria by late fifth-year - not that he wouldn't benefit from professional help, though... But I do see what you mean by Cedric trying to overcome it. Something like this is always a life-long knot, and poor Harry has to do it and more twice...**

 **So... That's the end for today, folks! PLEASE REVIEW! AND HELP ME OUT OVER THIS EXCHANGE THING! If you've lived in or visited Northern England, particularly Newcastle & Northumberland, Sheffield and Leeds, I could use your experience as a part of my research and intrinsic motivation to boost my GPA! So please, folks, even if you don't know how to comment on my writing, tell me something about those places (or other places in England/Scotland that you'd recommend me to see)! **

**0902FRIENDs**


	58. 58 Before the Storm

58: Before the Storm

Ginny could physically feel the storm building up those last two months of school. It had started with McGonagall talking to Harry during Snape's detention, which had only aggravated the tension between him and Umbridge. Then, with the majority of the students hating Umbridge, the DA had decided to carry on Fred and George's legacy as they did back in '97. The event analysis and planning over the Battle of the Department of Mysteries was also going in full swing, and they were forced to use the Room of Requirement after 10:30 every night as people tended to stay even later now that the exams were approaching. The weekly DA session, too, had witnessed an increase in gravity as Harry had been expanding Combat time steadily over the weeks, and by the end-of-year celebration the week before exams, they had spent the entire party casually dueling.

One thing that came out good, though, was that they had possibly brought up many people's grades by one or even two levels. The Patil sisters, for example, were estimated only to have low A's in Defence in October, and now they were expecting mid-E's. Daphne Greengrass, the smart one from Slytherin, was bordering between A and E when she first joined the DA, and now Ginny was sure she would get an O in her OWLs. Neville, however, had made the most progress of the forty members. Motivated by Bellatrix's escape and Harry's regular confidence boost, Ginny knew that if he could get his nerves under control, Neville could have a shot in getting an O.

It wasn't until after the end-of-year celebration that Ginny _knew_ that something was really, really wrong. They had, because of the party, no planning session afterwards, and went back to the Gryffindor Tower with the others. However, Harry had led them right to the corner table, spread the activated Marauder's Map over it, and kept checking on it even as he edited his essay on 20th century Muggle poetry.

"Who are you spying on?" she asked about twenty minutes later, annoyed by having little space due to the Map.

"No one in particular," came the nonchalant answer.

"Then you might want to put it away," suggested Ginny snappily, "It's taking over most of the table!"

"Sorry, love," said Harry apologetically, folding it up until only the grounds and Hagrid's hut was visible. Ginny tried to catch Hermione's eyes, but the other girl was too busy with arithmancy to notice her look. Defeated, Ginny turned to her own Herbology work.

For the next hour or so, Harry and Ron took turns to check the Map, making the table shake every ten minutes or so. Finally, Ginny snapped, "Could someone _care_ to explain what on earth is going on here?"

Heads snapping up, the trio grinned at him sheepishly. Ron, sitting beside her, whispered "Hagrid" in her ears, and Ginny seemed to understand the problem. She mouthed back the word dramatically to the other two, and added an impressive questioning look.

"It's actually either him or Burbage," said Hermione sadly, "But we think it's Hagrid because he's closer to Dumbledore."

"And he's a half-giant," spat Harry, as if the very idea of sacking Hagrid was a personal assault, "And he's always nervous when Umbridge's present - which is every single class. Burbage doesn't budge."

"She has nerves, that woman," Ron blurted, looking fascinated, "And class."

Ginny coughed loudly just as Hermione smacked his head with a book and Harry growled something that sounded suspiciously like "Fleur". Ron blushed, and looked at Hermione wooingly.

"No way in Merlin's thickest wooly sock," said Hermione sharply, "Do your own work, Ron."

Ginny couldn't help but let out a giggle, Harry choked on his own laughs, and Ron scolded Hermione indignantly. All four of them turned back to their work readily when they realised what they were doing.

On the night of the Astronomy OWLs, there was only Ginny to keep an eye on Umbridge. Also according to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, the Ministry would take action tonight and take McGonagall out. It was, Ginny thought, a perfect opportunity to hang out with the girls, so she invited Astoria and Luna to the Room of Requirement, where they enjoyed snacks from the kitchen and kept their eyes close on the Map.

It was exactly at midnight when the name Dawlish appeared with four other strangers, none of which Ginny had met before, but she was sure they were all Aurors. She saw the other girls' jaws drop as she pointed at their dots. Ginny jumped up from her seat, pocketing the Map roughly.

"We are going down," she declared loudly at the two girls.

"But how?" asked Astoria, who was remembering subsequent events, "We can't be seen -"

"Then we just make sure we aren't seen," said Luna in her usual, dreamy voice, sounding as composed as she was a minute ago.

"We don't have the Cloak..." Ginny started pacing by the door, "But… Got it! Come, grab me somewhere!"

Luna took her left hand pleasantly. Astoria looked bewildered for a brief second before complying. Ginny raised her wand and tapped it on all of their heads, "Disillusionment Charm… This way we can see each other even if we get separated."

"Brilliant," said Astoria, "Let's go."

The girls ran down the stairs and onto the grounds. Ginny held them back as they descended the stairs onto the field when she remembered another problem, "We can't be heard either… Let me see..." she waved her wand and cast a _Muffliato_ and a Silencing Charm on the three of them nonverbally, before speaking again, "Here… No one should hear us, but keep as quiet as you can."

They had arrived just in time to watch six Stunners bouncing off Hagrid's skin. Blood boiling with anger, Ginny raised her wand at the Aurors, only to have her hand held down by Astoria.

"Don't expose us," whispered the other girl calmly, "Defence first, colourless offence later."

Getting the hidden message, Ginny nodded. She might have looked collected, but there was a rabbit scratching inside her chest. Astoria's direction was clear: they were here to shield McGonagall, not to take out the Aurors. But that was the problem. Ginny was more than proficient in offensive magic, as it was her way of showing power. She was, however, only slightly above average in Shields. It seemed no matter how much Harry had taught her, she could always mess up any advanced Shields she was to attempt. Therefore, there was only one option available in front of her.

"I'll need help," she muttered to the other two girls, "If someone else comes, Shield them immediately."

Breathing fast, Ginny counted to five before someone - McGonagall - ran to them, accusing Umbridge and the Aurors loudly and vocally. Ginny nodded slightly, and raised her wand.

" _Protego_ ," she thought, pointing about halfway between McGonagall and the Aurors. On her left, she heard Luna whisper the same spell, while Astoria opted a nonverbal Shield. The air shimmered slightly at their aim, and Ginny hoped their shields were strong enough.

They weren't.

Even though all three of them had enough sense and practice to make their Shields absorptive instead of deflective (it would look suspicious if Spells were seen bouncing in mid-air without anyone around), they were after all, basic Shields, and each were penetrated by a different Stunner. Poor Professor McGonagall. Ginny sighed as the girls watch Minerva fall at the Stunner in her chest. She knew that Harry was watching from the Astronomy Tower, and hoped that he was calm enough to see the weakened effect.

Hagrid had just gone ballistic, throwing punches at Dawlish and another Auror. Taking the opportunity, Ginny shot a handful of well-aimed, colourless hexes at the others and Umbridge, successfully creating a riot, and led the girls back to the castle. She was tempted to bring Minerva back into the castle, but as Umbridge and the Aurors were probably going to be out there for some time, it was safer to leave her there for now. After all, one Stunner could only knock a person out for a couple of hours tops. Quickly canceling the Charm only when they had arrived at their respective Common Rooms, Ginny barely had time to sit down before the fifth years began filing in, talking about how McGonagall had wandlessly blocked three Stunners before going down and how Hagrid bounced off the spells just the right way to make trouble for Umbridge. Harry, along with Ron and Hermione, looked grim among their classmates, and joined Ginny in the corner immediately.

"It is tomorrow," whispered Harry. And for the first time in ages, Ginny knew Harry was truly worried. She hadn't heard that particular quietness in Harry's voice since the Battle of Hogwarts, and even before the Third Task, he just sounded nervous. Now, however, Ginny realised just how much pressure her boyfriend had been under this past year. It felt like they were back at Dumbledore's funeral again; Ginny, for the first time in her life, had realised, and understood fully, that Harry had carried the weight of the whole Wizarding Britain on his shoulder. So she nodded, slowly and quietly, and stared at him with her blazingly passionate pupils.

That seemed to have reassured Harry somewhat. For the next moment, he moved closer, and pressed his lips against hers firmly and desperately, holding her and kissing her as if she was the only good thing in the world for him. In a more dominant, calmer manner, Ginny returned the kiss, and broke apart forcibly after a few seconds. Dumbfounded and devastated, Harry tried to scoop her back into his arms, only to have himself constrained by her. Ginny studied his devastated, dispirited look; he looked like a small child lost in London.

"You will make it," said Ginny, still pushing a struggling Harry back.

"You - don't - understand -" Harry was fighting her hard now, and Ginny redoubled the force she was applying, "Things - can - go - very - wrong -"

"They won't," she replied in the same simple, assertive manner.

Harry stopped struggling, yet Ginny knew better than to let him break free. Instead, she looked at his desperate, emerald eyes challengingly, as if daring him to say what he was truly thinking.

"I'm dying, Gin, I'm leaving you all behind in this mess" said Harry hoarsely, "We don't have the Hallows, and Mum's protection won't work -"

Ginny looked up helplessly, only to see Ron and Hermione staring at her, equally clueless. Feeling a cocktail of emotions running through her, Ginny pinched Harry firmly into his chair.

"Look at me, Harry," she whispered softly, "Look at me!" Harry's eyes met hers again; he still looked like a trapped animal, "We don't need the Hallows," she pronounced every word clearly and slowly, hoping they would sink through Harry's dense skull, "Your mother's sacrifice is enough. We all know that from the moment Riddle had taken your blood, you are anchored to life. Dumbledore himself told you that last time."

Harry squirmed again and shook his head madly, "No… no..." hearing him groan had made Ginny's heart ache, and she suddenly understood the necessity of Harry's obsession over the DA - it wasn't only his outlet, but also his refuge, "Just… listen to me, Ginny, love," Harry murmured, "I love you, and I won't ever leave you willingly."

Something hot welled up in her eyes as something in her throat made her whole face painful. For a few seconds, Ginny was speechless, even though she wouldn't have trusted herself to talk anyways. Beside her, she saw Hermione suppressing her sobs in Ron's chest, and Ron wiping his eyes when he thought no one was watching. Turning back to Harry, Ginny swallowed hard and blinked, a single tear swope down her cheek, but she kept her voice steady.

"I know, Harry," she whispered back, all the edges in her voice were gone now, "I love you too, and I know you won't leave me until we've had our chance to live."

Harry went limp in his chair, and Ginny knew he wouldn't fight back anymore. In fact, he looked almost catatonic, and that helpless, defeated look almost had her doubt their decision to come back at all. But she shoved that thought aside, and turned again to Ron and Hermione.

"What happened?" she asked, "I was with Astoria the whole time, he couldn't have been Obliviated."

"We don't know," said Ron, sounding equally dispirited, "He hasn't been right since the attack. I reckon it just finally hit him."

"I don't blame him," said Hermione sadly, "It's really a big sacrifice… And I don't know if I could've done it at all, let alone twice..."

"We were going to let him brood for the day," continued Ron, "You know him, no matter how bad he looks, the moment he's needed, he bounces right up."

"But you did good," said Hermione, letting out a teary smile, "I think he's at least at peace now… He's said his goodbye..."

Ginny stood up abruptly, making both Ron and Hermione jump. She didn't know what she was doing, but she needed to do _something_ , _anything_ that could help Harry… She ran up to her dormitory, and dug out all the contents in her trunk, before coming across a row of vials. Ginny read the labels carefully, before picking one up and running downstairs again.

She chucked the vial rudely under Ron's nose before sitting down. Ron's eyes widened at the label, before breaking into a smile and looking at Ginny, "I didn't know you still had Dreamless Sleep..." he murmured, obviously relieved, "Thanks, Gin, I'll take care of him."

Ron stood up, seized Harry by his shoulder, the latter followed him automatically, and led him up to the boys dormitory. It took them a few minutes, but then Ron reappeared at the bottom of the stairs, looking more relaxed than he had all night, and Ginny knew Harry would be fine.

* * *

Harry woke up groggily. It was hot, and he was sweating even without his covers. He tried to open his eyes, only to close them again at the bright sunlight blinding his vision. Slowly, he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, grabbed his glasses, and sat up, facing the dormitory door instead of the window.

He couldn't remember how he had gotten here, nor could he recall how long he had been asleep. Everything felt surreal. For a moment, he wondered if he had time travelled again, to the afternoon on May 2nd, 1998. Then it all came back to him: startlingly bright red lights, McGonagall screaming, Hagrid roaring and knocking out the Aurors, their subsequent ridiculous argument about who had sent the first Stinging Hex… Now that he thought about it, he knew exactly who sent that hex, and was proud of the caster for not using her signature Hex…

But that was not the point; at least not for now. The doubt and insecurities he had buried for so long had finally found an opening and crashed him. He had been in shock since the midnight attack, and although he couldn't remember everything from the night before, he was sure it was because of his upcoming death… He knew it all started to spiral downwards the second Ginny pushed him away… They had talked, indeed, and he remembered Ginny reassuring him about tonight, but then he sort of retreated back into his own mind again, and the next thing he remembered was waking up in his bed, the window and his curtain wide open.

Harry gazed outside the window. It was a hot, sunny, summer day. The field in front of Hagrid's hut was in such a saturated shade of verdant that Harry was sure the grass was dripping. A breeze of summer air caressed over the field, and the wild flowers bent over to embrace a brief second of coolness. It was summer, a season full of life, energy, and prosperity…

And he was supposed to forsake the entirety of it before the end of today.

The door creaked open. Harry turned around abruptly, and saw Ron poking his head into the room.

"Figured you'd be awake," said Ron lightly, "We're heading for lunch in ten, you coming?"

"Be right there," said Harry, standing up to get changed. Ron closed the door again to give him some privacy.

He knew why his friends were leaving him alone now, and he appreciated it. Most of the time, them interrogating him was beneficial in the long run, but Harry knew that they understood his need to be alone now, for just a little while. Besides, chances were he wouldn't be here with them tomorrow, and there was no reason to isolate himself just now.

He made his way downstairs and met up with Ron and Hermione. Ginny had her Ancient Runes exam in the morning and would be joining them in the Great Hall. They greeted each other quietly, as to not disturb their fellow fifth years, and headed for lunch. As if it was an automatic reaction, Ron and Hermione flanked his either side, and another surge of emotions rushed through Harry's chest. If he didn't come back tonight, he would for sure miss them on the other side of the Veil…

"We've been thinking..." said Hermione hesitantly as they sat down in the Great Hall, "It may be a good time to talk to Astoria… She may have a better idea on how this works… Maybe you won't need to be Obliviated after all."

Harry nodded, silently reaching for a chicken sandwich. He wasn't exactly hungry, but if he was going to die soon, he wanted to have control over his last meal.

Ginny sat down across him. He could feel her surprised eyebrows as she saw him eating, but did not comment. It was a quiet lunch, but the subdued conversations, for once, was not suffocating. In fact, Harry had cherished Ron's every attempt to crack a joke, or start another fight with Hermione. He was sure he had even smiled on one occasion or two. Dying, Harry thought, was not something to get used to. It seemed ages away when he last told off a bunch of sixth years for bullying Jo, when it was really only twenty-four hours ago. Death had caught Harry unprepared, again.

He looked around the Hall. People were starting to fill in, mostly lower years. Occasionally he could see a fifth year sitting beside their house table, their history notes open in their laps as they shoved down sandwiches. Most seventh years had finished in the morning, and were enjoying themselves outside. And many of the sixth years still had their Herbology practical this afternoon… Harry watched everyone wistfully, thinking how he would wish to join the others for just one more day…

He wasn't afraid. He knew what would happen, and he knew if he wasn't given a choice, the other side was probably more welcoming than this side. But it didn't make it easier, for he also knew what he was leaving behind. It felt like he was given a choice again, but the choice was to decide which side was better instead of which side he would proceed into.

Astoria came into the Hall surrounded by her friends. Ron waved his long hands at her, and caught her attention without a word. Slowly, she separated from her group of friends, and walked out of the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione stood up, and Ginny followed. Submissively, Harry allowed himself to be guided through the now almost full Great Hall and out onto the field.

"I sent a message to Draco," said Astoria as they sat down on the grass, "I suppose there's a reason?"

"He's doubting himself," explained Ginny plainly, and it was all Astoria needed to hear, "I'll send another message… Maybe he'll hurry up..."

To Harry's amazement, Astoria pulled out a fake Galleon, pointed her wand at it, and carved in the message. He saw Ron, Ginny exchange a smirk, while Hermione looked proud.

"I don't know much about Sacrificial Protection," said Astoria, "Draco took it upon himself to research it, being an Unspeakable and all… But it's possible some memory modification is necessary. It depends on Harry, of course."

Harry nodded again. As long as the memory modification didn't change what he was to do tonight, he would be okay with it. Besides, Astoria knew better than to mess with such an important turning point.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I need you to answer a few questions for me," said Astoria, "What helped you survive last time?"

"The Hallows, Mum's protection, maybe Riddle's soul as a scapegoat, and maybe the fact that I let Riddle do it himself," said Harry, as if he was reciting the textbook definition of a Vanishing Spell.

"That's good," nodded Astoria thoughtfully, "And do you really believe your Mum's protection won't work this time?"

Harry shrugged. It wasn't something he was prepared to answer, and it was definitely too complicated to put in words. Astoria was still looking at him expectantly, so he opened his mouth, "Anything can go wrong."

"I see," said Astoria. Then she looked up, and as Harry turned his head around, he saw Draco standing behind him.

"It's complicated," sighed Draco as he sat down with them, completing the circle, "But you need to believe you won't survive. There can't be any hope when he does it."

He could sense Ron and Hermione's eyes darken at the blonde's words. Ginny reached out her hand to him, and he took it firmly. "Do it," he said resolutely. Since he was already feeling this way, there was no need to fight over a fail-proof procedure. There was no risk to be taken.

Astoria glanced around the circle and made eye contact with every member of the Team. Finally, she took a deep breath, and started her pre-procedural talk.

"Okay, Harry. I'm just going to explain what I'm doing," she said, her wide, almond eyes staring right into Harry's, "I will take away your knowledge of the blood protection anchoring you to life. This is the only thing I will take away this time, and I will return this to you if you haven't gotten it back in limbo. Meanwhile, you will believe that the Deathly Hallows had protected you from Death last time. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded. Astoria raised her wand, and he closed his eyes. The familiar sensation of something slipping away from his mind breezed through him just like a gentle blow of wind, and Astoria spoke again.

"All done. Now, tell me about your plans for tonight."

"Three teams of six," recited Harry, though he wasn't being very detailed, "Prophecy, let Riddle kill me, done."

Astoria nodded along, though Harry had a suspicion that Ron and Hermione would be drilling their fine-tuned blueprint at the first possible moment - they were afraid, too.

"I'll get the dead cow ready for you in the kitchen," said Astoria, "And Draco will notice Severus of your 'disappearance', to get the Order to your aid."

"Like we've planned," whispered Hermione.

"Like we've planned," echoed the others.

Silence fell again, and it wasn't as comfortable anymore. Finally, Draco stood up, took Astoria's hand and pulled her up. Then it was Ron and Hermione, and Ginny seized Harry's arm as he tried his best to engrave this moment into his memories… What he couldn't exchange for all the gold in Gringotts…

Harry spent about half an hour attempting to answer some questions in his History of Magic OWLs, and decided against the effort as his mind was too preoccupied to think about Goblin Rebellions and Statute of Secrecy. Instead, he used the next hour or so playing with his quill, and - even he was surprised of his audacity - drafted a Will. The last time he drafted one, he was on watch in that damp tent, somewhere in the country, and without Ron. It was pure desperation, the desire of doing _something_ that had driven him into writing one. Now, however, it was out of necessity, and he wrote it as neatly as he could on the backside of the exam paper - the only paper they were allowed to take out of the Hall beside the quills, and edited it to sound less depressing.

He pocketed the paper when he felt a sharp pain in his scar. Hissing, Harry took a second to feel the pain, and noticed the subtle difference than its usual white-hot feeling. He didn't know how to explain it, but if he'd had more experience with real and fake visions before, he was sure he would be able to tell the difference instantly. The pain peaked, and Harry knew Riddle was trying to penetrate his mind now. He forced himself to relax and was greeted with the sight of Sirius under the Cruciatus Curse.

The vision had felt real; so real that Harry worried if Sirius was really captured before he was roughly woken up by Professor Tofty, one of invigilators that afternoon. After reassuring him that it was just the nerves and that he would have a lie down right away, Harry turned into a secret corridor as they had planned, and pulled out his wand and DA Galleon and sent two separate messages, one to Fred and George, and the other to the rest of the fighters tonight.

 _Tonight. Wait at Visitor Entrance at 8_

 _It's time. Meet in ROR asap._

Then the two-way mirror in his pocket glowed warm, as it shouted, in Sirius' voice, his name.

With a sudden surge of panic, Harry pulled out a mirror and saw Sirius' dishevelled look. His heart drop.

"What's wrong, Sirius?" he asked, already picturing all the possible worst case scenarios.

"It's Kreacher," Sirius panted, "He's hurt, really hurt, and we can't get him to stop… I can't explain over here… You need to see it, quick! We don't know how to help him..."

"Okay, okay," said Harry quickly, his mind whirling with plans, "Call Emmeline Vance and Hestia Jones, they may be able to help… I'll figure out a way to fire-call… That's the best I can do for now…"

Sirius nodded hastily before disappearing from the mirror. Ron and Hermione appeared at that moment, both clutching their coins, a serious look on their faces.

"Change of plans," said Harry quickly, "I've got to deal with Kreacher first - Sirius called me, don't know what happened, but we need Umbridge's fireplace."

"Like last time?"

"Like last time," said Harry, "And we might as well take advantage of it… I want to bait Umbridge… But the problem is I need more than two minutes to talk to them."

"Okay, Harry, let's see..." said Hermione, pacing along the corridor with her hands on her face, "Let's see… Ron and Neville could make some havoc… Luna and Ginny are on diversion again… And we can freeze her Stealth Sensoring Spells for… No… I need to do it because you'll be talking… I can give you about ten minutes, is that enough?"

Harry nodded hastily, "Let's get the others then, they should all be in the Room by now - Meet there in five minutes, grab everything!"

They sprinted off to the Gryffindor Tower. Harry searched his trunk for his Marauder's Map, Invisibility Cloak, Quirrell's old wand, and a spare flask of Essence of Dittany. Just as he straightened up, he saw Ron, too, stalled Lockhart's wand into his inside pocket. They then ran down the stairs, out of the portrait hole, and straight into the Room of Requirement. Hermione was already waiting for them with her beaded back in hand.

"Terry, Anthony, these are your supply bags," said Hermione, pulling out two Extended bag from her bag and threw them at the boys, "There's a list of all the supplies I packed in each bag - Parvati, Padma, these are yours," she turned around in time to see Harry and Ron running in, "Study it, go over the plan, we'll be back when we can -"

"We need Ginny, Luna, and Neville," said Harry urgently, "There's a change of plan - an addition of the plan - we'll come back within the hour."

Ginny, Luna and Neville stood up right away, and before anyone could ask any questions, they were already outside of the room. Harry led them into another secret passage, and let Ron and Hermione recite their plan. He pulled out his coin again, and sent an urgent message to Colin and Susan:

 _Umbridge's office, bring v. cam._

 _CC will find you later, take him to McG_

* * *

 **A/N: Last update in CANADA! Truth be told, I'm actually scared to go back to Beijing even if I've lived there for fifteen years! I feel like I've lost all my skills of surviving China and I'll get run over by a bus or something on my first day back and will say THANK YOU to bus drivers and have everyone staring at me like a zoo animal...**

 **Anyways, I can't guarantee when Thursday's update is going to be, but it should be sometime before Friday 11:59pm PDT... Unless I got extremely exhausted & confused (it's a 27 hour journey, everything included, mind you), that is. Then I guess we'll need figure something out, because it'll be impossible for me to get up at 7am for updates, and it's going to be a lot of work to coordinate between me and my beta (Yargolancelot!)... But hey, I've got some good news too! My volunteer program doesn't start until July, so I've got the entire June to figure out this story and the next two. Keep your heads up! **

**aksanta: I honestly don't think you'll read this anytime soon, but I'm putting it here anyways... Moaning Myrtle, at least in my memory, was crying without her glasses. Besides, people who need glasses aren't necessarily blind... I guess she saw something akin to two big lightbulbs and after thinking about her death realised they were eyes, or she had better eyesight than we think. Harry, however, wouldn't have any special/high-tech glasses because of the Dursleys.**

 **SharpRaptor: You've got good people in your house, mate! And to answer your questions... Well, I guess you've already got one of them answered in this chapter, haven't ya? I'm not getting the "not brooding over suicide" part of your question, though... Do you mean that he wouldn't be brooding because he's already decided he'd do it? I myself would think he'd still brood for the fact that he wouldn't have long in this world, like lots of terminally ill people because Harry doesn't really want to die... Like in this chapter. They've already retrieved the stone in the summer, with Tonks, Remus and Sirius, remember? It was in Chapter 45: Disobedience. Step 2 of the plan is more mischief, and Step 1 is to restart the DA with the Quibbler. I'm sorry if I didn't make it more clear. The battle groups... I'll only tell you that there will be 18 student fighters tonight, split into three teams.**

 **All right. Thank you for liking this story and making it so far with me! I know it's another cliffhanger here, and there will be a few more in the next few updates so bear with me a bit there... And hey, let me know what you think by REVIEWING, will ye?**

 **PS. Just in case you're wondering, I'm applying for Newcastle, Sheffield and Leeds for Winter 2017, with Newcastle being my first choice (love the Geordies!) I'll let you know how it goes as I write, though it might not be in this story...**

 **Once again, best wishes from Saanich, BC, Canada. I'll miss the Peninsula soooooooo much :(... It's become my second, and possibly the best home over the three years I've lived here!**

 **0902FRIENDs**


	59. 59 Pulling the Trigger

59: Pulling the Trigger

 _(Ginny, Luna and Neville stood up right away, and before anyone could ask any questions, they were already outside of the room. Harry led them into another secret passage, and let Ron and Hermione recite their plan. He pulled out his coin again, and sent an urgent message to Colin and Susan:_

 _Umbridge's office, bring v. camera_

 _CC will find you later, take him to McG)_

* * *

Five minutes later, he was kneeling in Umbridge's office, his head swooping through hundreds of Floo stops, before stopping at the sight of the familiar kitchen in number twelve, Grimmauld Place.

It wasn't hard to know something had happened, for the kitchen was in a riot. Kreacher was screaming hysterically on the floor, Sirius was attempting to restrain him, while Remus was trying to cast some spell on the elf. Knowing they didn't have much time, Harry shouted, "Sirius, what's happening?"

"Harry!" yelled Remus, looking up from the floor, "Thank Merlin you're here… Kreacher won't listen to anything we tell him… He's been howling and squirming for half an hour and we can't get anything out of him..."

"Have you tried ordering him to stop?" said Harry, shouting at the top of his voice.

"Tried that, wears off in about a minute!" Sirius shouted back, hands still on the elf.

"Remind him you're his Master!" It was getting hard to shout kneeling down, but Harry had to get this sorted first, "Tell him whatever Bellatrix and Narcissa told him doesn't count now that he's in your house!"

To their amazement, the elf stopped fighting instantly at Harry's words. Astounded, Sirius sank down to the floor and released Kreacher's rigid body. Remus quickly ran over him to run his spells.

"Is he hurt?" asked Harry.

"He's in pain, but we don't know why," answered Remus without taking his attention off Kreacher.

"We need to know what happened first," said Harry, turning to the elf, "Kreacher, what happened?"

"M - Master ordered K - Kreacher to obey M - Miss Cissy and M - Miss Bella," sobbed Kreacher, "Miss Cissy a - and Miss B - Bella are good to Kreacher, but t - they wish t - to do Young Master Harry wrong -"

"I know it, Kreacher," said Harry softly, "Please continue."

"K - Kreacher tr - tried to warn Master and Young Master, but M - Miss Cissy and Miss Bella had f - forbidden Kreacher to d - do it…"

"Because it didn't contradict Sirius' orders," mused Harry.

"No, it didn't," continued Kreacher, "B - but one day K - Kreacher s - saw the Cup… The Locket Cup… That - snakeman had given the Cup to Miss Bella, and ordered her to put it in her vault… Kreacher had seen him do it… But Miss Bella put it in her vault right away… And Kreacher didn't have a chance to be near it… Miss Bella doesn't order Kreacher to go into her vault, either..."

"I understand, Kreacher," said Harry, "And what happened today?"

"K - Kreacher was ordered to c - come back and keep M - Master away from Young Master..." Kreacher started sobbing again, his face scrunched up in pain, "B - But Kreacher hasn't got the Locket Cup… M - Master and Y - Young Master want the Locket Cup, and Kreacher kn - knows where it is..."

The elf let out a squealing howl as his fists repeatedly hit the floor, Sirius reached out to grab his limbs again, "And - And Kreacher got into the Vault, copied the Cup, and came back here… K - Kreacher h - had f - failed m - many orders… K - Kreacher w - was t - told to c - ome h - here but he h - had s - stolen f - from Miss B - Bella… K - Kreacher s - should keep M - Master from Y - Young M - Master… K - Kreacher - c - can't g - go to G - Gringotts unless M - Miss Bella orders K - Kreacher to..."

Harry took a moment to map out the meaning behind all this, before turning to Remus and Sirius. "He's confused," he explained quickly, "There are too many contradicting orders, and he wants to help us in every way he can. It's hurting him."

"What do we do?" asked Sirius over the wailing elf.

"Tell him his mission ends right now," said Harry, "You are the one to give him the mission, you are the one to stop it."

Sirius nodded before speaking to the elf, "Kreacher, I know I've told you that your mission doesn't end until Professor Dumbledore gets here, but I'm canceling that order right now. Your mission is complete, and you don't have to listen to Miss Cissy and Miss Bella anymore."

Slowly yet miraculously, Kreacher stopped struggling, and even sat up. Harry felt his heart twinge as he saw Kreacher's tear-filled, painful eyes.

"You did good, Kreacher," he said softly, "You've got the Cup, even no one had ordered you to do it. You've done really well... I should thank you for getting it out regardless..."

The elf started sobbing again. This time, Harry knew, the tears were from gratitude and relief. He watched Kreacher for a moment, wishing he would be all right, before turning to Remus and Sirius, "He still needs to be checked over, but put the Cup away as soon as possible. I don't want that thing near anyone… I can't stay long, but do have Emmeline and Hestia take -"

Someone had seized his hair, making him choke on ashes, and dragged his head back into Umbridge's office.

Harry made a show of coughing and choking loudly, efficiently blocking Umbridge's hateful speech and interrogation. However, he had got to stop before long, and Umbridge has just asked him the first question when Neville, Ron, Ginny and Luna were dragged into the office, disarmed, and each held by a member of the Inquisitorial Squad. Draco, however, shot him a glare that said 'we will talk about this later'.

"So, Potter," said Umbridge after she gloated over the capture of his team, "You stationed lookouts around my office and you sent these buffoons," she nodded at Ron and Neville, "to destroy the Transfiguration Department, when I knew perfectly well that Professor McGonagall would have never allowed such behavior should she find out what you did. Clearly, it was very important for you to talk to somebody. Was it Albus Dumbledore? Or the half-breed, Hagrid?"

"It's none of your business who I talk to!" snarled Harry.

The slacked muscles on either side of Umbridge's face tightened.

"Very well," she said in her most dangerous and falsely sweet voice, "Very well, Mr Potter… I offered you the chance to tell me freely. You refused. I have no alternative but to force you. Draco - fetch Professor Snape."

Draco gave Umbridge a curt nod before leaving the room. Harry waited in silence, knowing there were better opportunities later. A few minutes later, Harry found himself looking into Severus' deep, black pupils, and played out his conversation with Kreacher earlier. He could swear that Snape's gestures froze for a brief moment before he told Umbridge that there was no chance at all for him to brew some more Veritaserum by tonight.

"You are on probation!" shrieked Umbridge, "You are being deliberately unhelpful! I expected better, Lucius Malfoy always speaks most highly of you! Now get out of my office!"

Severus' hand touched the doorknob as Harry made his decision.

"He's got Padfoot!" he shouted, "And the Badger's caught!"

"Padfoot? Badger?" cried Umbridge, Harry stole a glance at Ron, who looked like he was just barely suppressing his laughs, "What is Padfoot? Who caught the Badger? What does he mean, Snape?"

"No idea," said Snape coolly, "Potter, when I want nonsense shouted at me I shall give you a Babbling Beverage. And Crabbe, loosen your hold a little. If Longbottom suffocates it will mean a lot of tedious paperwork and I am afraid I shall have to mention it on your reference if ever you apply for a job."

He closed the door behind him with a snap. Harry and Ginny exchanged a glance before they returned to Umbridge's false mental struggle.

"Very well," she said, pulling out her wand, her chest heaving, "Very well… I am left with no alternative… this is more than a matter of school discipline… this is an issue of Ministry security… yes… yes… yes..." Harry was having trouble not to snort, "You are forcing me, Potter… I do not want to, but sometimes circumstances justifies the use… I'm sure you understand… And the Minister will, too, that I had no choice..."

Was it because he knew Ron too well to read him, or was Ron really smirking?

"The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue," said Umbridge quietly.

Harry did snort, but before she could turn her attention onto him, someone else broke the silence.

"No!" shrieked Hermione, "Professor Umbridge - it's illegal."

Harry sent her a questioning glare, only to have her shake her head slightly. He turned back to watch the drama unfold.

"The Minister wouldn't want you to break the law, Professor Umbridge!" cried Hermione.

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him," said Umbridge, Harry suddenly remembered the rest of her speech and opened his eyes wide, "He never knew I ordered Dementors to go after Potter last summer, but he was delighted to be given the chance to expel him, all the same."

" _You_ sent the Dementors after me?" gasped Harry.

" _Somebody_ had to act," breathed Umbridge, pointing his wand directly at Harry's forehead; Harry straightened out his body in his seat, and felt Quirrell's old wand tucked safely in his inside pocket, "They were all bleating about silencing you somehow - discrediting you - but I was the one who actually _did_ something about it… only you wriggled out of that one, didn't you, Potter? Not today, though, not now -" she took a deep breath, " _Crucio_!"

It was probably the weakest Cruciatus Curse Harry had ever experienced. However, as he was preparing to one that was at least as strong as Bellatrix's, Harry had already immersed himself with the joy and hope that came with the retrieval of the Cup, and felt no pain at all.

"Is that what you've got?" he sneered as he climbed back up, "Because that was _nothing_ compared to Voldemort's wand work!"

"How dare you -" shrieked Umbridge, "How _dare_ you still lie - _Crucio_!"

This time it was stronger, but with a combination of will power and biting his tongue, Harry managed to thrash in midair silently. He bounced right up after being set down on the floor, and snarled through his gritted teeth.

"Don't you think you can break me, _Umbridge_!" he spat, "For a _villain_ can _never_ destroy its people!"

"Silence!" cried Umbridge, before menacing in her false, girly voice, "You think I _want_ to break you, Potter? You think _I_ , of all people, _want_ to be the villain? It is _you_ who refuse to behave, Mr Potter, and naughty children ought to be punished."

"Naughty adults, too," shouted Harry.

" _Do-not-talk-back-to-me_ ," screeched Umbridge, she was the one gritting her teeth now; the room watched with horror, " _CRUCIO!_ "

To Harry's horror, the third Curse was much stronger than the previous two, and caught him by surprise. He couldn't muster enough emotions to block it by the time the pain started, and resorted to screaming after just a few seconds. He knew that Umbridge was taking pleasure in his screams, yet he couldn't stop…

"Enough!" bellowed a loud, deep voice. Following it, there was a scurry of movements, and Harry was finally dropped onto the ground.

He knew he was shaking, but he didn't have time to do anything else. People were shouting, curses were thrown around, and Umbridge stood in the middle, muttering in bewilderment. Harry jumped up again, charged himself to the woman, and pried her wand from her hands, " _Stupefy_!"

All the action in the room stopped as Umbridge dropped to the ground, unconscious. All, that was, except Neville, who was still wrestling Crabbe for both of their wands. Ginny made a move to help, but Harry stopped him, and turned to Stun the other conscious Slytherins, including Malfoy.

Neville had finally won both wands, pointed them at Crabbe, and Stunned him with ease. He was on his way to return Crabbe's wand when Harry stopped him.

"Don't give it back, Nev," he said, startling the other boy, "Winner, keeper. You'll want a good spare today."

Neville, still looking a little guilty, put the wand inside his pocket. Harry took his wand from Malfoy's hand, just in time to see Hermione canceling the Disillusionment Charm on Colin.

"Colin!" gasped Neville, "What are you doing here - "

"I've taped everything," said Colin breathlessly, "Harry called me here and I've taped everything! We've finally got something on her! -"

"Well done, Colin," said Harry, smiling at the younger boy, "Go to Susan, and she'll take you to McGonagall."

"But - But I can fight, too! Let me go with you -"

"No, Colin," said Ron sternly, "We've talked about it before - You, Susan, and Cedric are supposed to be in the castle, taking care of everyone else. Besides, it's your tape, and you should go and report on her. We want her sacked as soon as possible."

It took them about ten minutes to convince Colin to stay. Then, noticing the time, they ran back into the Room of Requirement, and saw the dead cow already in the room, surrounded by excited fighters.

"What -" gasped Harry, turning to Hermione.

"Hermione told us how you plan to get us all there," said Michael, "And we saved you some trouble."

"And Dobby gave it to you?" asked Luna curiously.

"Er -" said Dean, "We showed him the DA coin..."

"Brilliant," said Harry hastily, "Now that's taken care of… Let's go. In groups of two or three. Meet behind Hagrid's hut in 20 minutes, I'll take care of the cow."

Together, he, Ron, Hermione and Ginny shrunk the cow, packed it up, and dropped it into Hermione's beaded bag. Harry quickly checked over the Marauder's Map, and lead the group through a handful of shortcuts, and headed straight to a clearing near the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Harry and Ron stayed to set up the cow, while Ginny and Hermione went to get the others. It wasn't until half an hour later that they had everyone, and a Thestral for every two of them.

"Er - let's see, who can see them?" asked Harry.

Seven hands went up, six of which belonged to Harry's team. The only other person who had seen death was Michael Corner.

"Perfect," said Harry, "We can each take one… Dean with Neville, Michael with Terry, Ron with Anthony, Justin with me, Ernie with Luna, Lee with Ginny, and Angelina with Hermione. And I'll help Parvati and Padma on."

Though nobody protested, not everyone looked satisfied, and Harry sighed mentally. He did try his best to pair everyone up, and he could only hope the journey to London would be a peaceful one. Slowly and carefully, Harry helped the Patil sisters onto their own Thestral, before helping Justin onto his. Beside him, people had already found their rides and sat securely. With a last look around the clearing, Harry whispered to his ride, "We need to get to the Visitor Entrance of the Ministry of Magic, it's in London."

The Thestral nodded, crouched slowly, and set off. Justin let out a panicking scream as the creature started to run, but it soon transformed into exclaims of amazement. Behind him, Harry could hear the others doing the same.

"This is the most mental ride I've ever had!" shouted Justin as they swept over the Forbidden Forest. Harry did not answer, and instead focused on keeping both him and Justin on their ride. He had forgotten how uncomfortable it could get after a while, and he could feel Justin fidget in his arms… He hoped that Fred and George had checked their Galleons often enough to get the message, otherwise he would have to send them a Patronus…

Luckily, Fred and George was waiting for them at the abandoned phone booth. Harry helped Justin down before helping the Patil sisters. The Thestrals flew away as their riders dismounted, until there were only eighteen students left around the phone booth.

"Team B and C, gather around," said Fred, "We are Disillusioning together."

"This way we can see each other even though the others can't see us," explained George.

"I will do Team B while Lee does C," added Fred, "So we can cancel the charms easily even when we're split up."

"Before you go," called Ron, "remember your positions - get there by stairs. The number is six-two-four-four-two, you'll need it in the booth. Your purpose is to rescue someone."

The two teams nodded in unison, before Lee and Fred Disillusioned their teams one by one. Harry watched as the door on the telephone booth opened, closed and descended twice, before leading his team in. Neville, being the closest to the dial, pressed down the numbers, and Harry did the talking. They collected their badges hastily before stepping out into the Atrium and running into the lift. Harry passed Umbridge's wand to Luna, who in turn looked at him in his wide, bright eyes. "Just in case," whispered Harry, before Luna relented.

Harry led his team to the corridor in front of the Department of Mysteries, but stopped before it. Someone had lit their wand at the end, a signal that showed them that Team B was in position. They looked behind them, the same wandlight shone from the staircase on the other end, giving them the all-clear, and Harry started running.

The door in the end of the corridor opened, and Harry's team stepped through the threshold. Hermione conjured a wooden block, and left it at the threshold. Together, the six of them split into pairs, each attempted to open a door. Luckily, Ron and Luna opened the Brain Chamber, Hermione and Ginny the Death Chamber, and Harry and Neville the Love Chamber (they weren't able to open it, of course). They made to the next door when they heard Hermione's shriek.

"Wait! _Flagrate!_ "

A giant, fiery X appeared on the door to the Death Chamber. Stupidly, Harry and Ron copied her actions, imprinting two more X's on the doors.

It was very fortunate that they did it, for the second the others closed their doors, the entrance door closed itself on them, knocking Hermione's wooden block out of the circular room. Immediately, the room started to spin. Harry could hear Ron swearing under his breath, but couldn't tell the words, as the rumbling noise was loud enough to compromise his hearing.

"What was that?" asked Neville weakly.

"Something to confuse us," mumbled Ron grudgingly.

Harry pushed another door open, revealing a room full of tall, giant glass covers, each having a jet of distinct light flashing and bouncing off its walls. For the brief moment of Harry's staring, he recognised the ever-so-familiar green light, and realised they were _spells_.

Ron grumbled that he had the space chamber, just as Ginny whispered, "Harry."

Harry walked across the circular room to see the glittering light distinct to the Time Chamber.

"This is it," he breathed, "Let's go - We've got to save Sirius."

He lead them down to row ninety-seven, while doing his best to call out Sirius' name in confusion and concern. At the same time, their training showed as all six of them had their wands out, facing different directions. Harry told the others to stay at the end of row ninety-seven and decided to go around to the next row, when Neville called out,

"Harry, this has your name on it."

"My name?" repeated Harry, blinking his eye. He looked over to the label at which Neville was pointing, and read it off quietly,

 _S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D._

 _Dark Lord_

 _And (?) Harry Potter_

Remembering the confusion the first time around, Harry had a fuller understanding of this label, yet there was still one question, "Why did they call him the Dark Lord?"

"No one knows his name, mate," Ron whispered into his ears, yet there was no real answer for his question.

Harry reached out a hand mechanically, only to have it slapped away by Hermione, "I don't think you should touch it, Harry," she said sharply.

"Why not?" retorted Harry, "It's got my name on!"

He felt relieved when no one else questioned his motive, a good thing when he had explained what they were actually trying to do to the others. Slowly and carefully, he stretched out his hand, touched the crystal ball, and lifted it from the shelf. There was a moment of silence as he clutched it hard in his left hand, casually rubbing across his chest to feel his spare wand, and just then -

"Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me."

Black shades emerged out of thin air as the Death Eaters canceled their own Disillusionment Charms. The four time travellers stared into their masks calmly, while Luna and Neville tensed up.

"Where is Sirius?" asked Harry coldly, mustering up his old Auror skills.

Crabbe, Mulciber, and two male Lestranges laughed, while Bellatrix said triumphantly, "The Dark Lord always knows!"

"Does he, now?" said Harry, raising an eyebrow, "What exactly does he know?"

"That you," said Bellatrix, staring eagerly through the slits on her mask, "Will always come and rescue my animagus cousin."

He could feel Ron tugging his robe, and gave his hand a squeeze that meant 'same as last time', before turning to scoff at Bellatrix, "For once, Voldemort was right."

There were hisses coming all around them. Harry was sure that they were encircled. But he wasn't too worried, as Hermione was at the other end of their circle, and would lead everyone out once the fight started.

"You dare speak his name?" whispered Bellatrix.

"That's his name?" mocked Harry, "I thought it was just a lame anagram! His real name is Tom Riddle, dear Bella, same as his Muggle father's."

He had done it, for the next second, Bellatrix inhaled deeply and shrieked, "How dare you, defacing the Dark Lord! You will pay -"

But Harry held up the prophecy orb, and hushed her.

"One move from you," he warned, "And I smash it."

"If you smash it, Potter," said Lucius Malfoy silkily, "You and your friends won't be seeing the sun tomorrow."

"And you," spat Harry, "will be punished most severely by your Master."

Ron tugged on his robe again, and Harry gave his hand another squeeze. He was waiting for the best opportunity…

"Unlike you, Potter," said Lucius lazily, "The Dark Lord does not want my n-"

"NOW!" bellowed Harry.

Five different voices shouted " _REDUCTO!_ " behind him; five jets of curses flew in five different directions, hitting the shelves, swayed them, and pushed down the prophecies. Knowing they had about a second of advantage, Harry yelled again, "RUN!", and pushed Neville and Ron out to the direction of the door. Having immobilized Nott and Avery, Hermione was already guiding Ginny and Luna to the same direction, a few steps ahead of him, so they hurried. A hand seized Harry's shoulder, and Harry aimed a merciless Stinging Hex to force if off him without stopping. With much effort, the boys caught up with the girls just as they sprinted into the circular room.

" _Colloportus_!" The trio bellowed at the same time, sealing the door behind them before stopping and catching their breaths.

"Now what?" asked Ginny, already walking to a random door, "We can't get out - which door is the exit?"

As if answering her question, the door to the corridor opened. However, as Harry noticed, it wasn't burst open like it did the last time. Rather, it looked like someone had _pushed_ it open. Considering who was on the other side, Harry suspected there was at least one Extendable Ear involved…

The six of them stared at the open door with their eyes wide. Footsteps and shouts echoed from the door they had just sealed, and Harry pressed his ear on the door to hear Lucius Malfoy giving the others instructions. He listened carefully, counting his time quietly as he gestured Neville and Luna to go out first, and Ginny and Hermione to hold the door. It wasn't until Neville had disappeared around the corner - the only corner down this level other than the stairs - that lead up to the lifts did Harry hear what he had been waiting for.

"Stand aside," said Dolohov, Harry pulled Ron to the door while sending Ginny and Hermione to Neville and Luna's aid, " _Alohomora_!"

" _Stupefy!_ " roared Harry and Ron, taking out Dolohov and Rodolphus Lestrange just as they barged through the door.

"I've got Potter!" yelled Rookwood, the third Death Eater, before a jet of red burst from his wand. Harry jumped away easily, and returned the pleasure with a well-aimed _Petrificus Totalus_. He was sure the others would not hesitate to rescue them, but it made them safe for now.

He and Ron put up the strongest shield they could muster, stood over the threshold and waited. Soon, another scurry of steps hurried over towards them, meeting up with someone else from the other side, before coming through the door. Lucius' group joined the others just a second later. Harry and Ron nodded at each other, and ran to the corner. Harry made sure to hold the prophecy up high as he sprinted.

They didn't bother to close the door, as it wouldn't help them much. Instead, the pair flew down the corridor and turned sharply, right into Ginny and Hermione. Harry apologised quietly when he heard the girls hiss, while Ron kept Neville and Luna from gasping.

With a loud _bang_ , their shield was broken. Steps and shouts were once again audible as the Death Eaters followed their escape routes.

"They went that way!" shouted Rabastan Lestrange, "I saw them turning that corner!"

The steps were approaching. Harry and Ron pushed the others about ten feet into the hallway before facing the corner again. The trio made sure to shield the others behind them, the latters' wands poking out from over their shoulders or under their robes.

"Here!" shouted Nott.

" _Depulso_!" shouted the team of six as the first Death Eaters turned the corner, and blasted them back onto the wall. They weren't the only ones, however, as six other voices shouted the same spell a second later, followed by Fred's " _Finite Incantatem_."

And the Battle began.

* * *

 **A/N: Good gracious I survived my trip! It's quite eventful, mind you, and extremely sleep-depriving. Anyways, I am now in China and I think my update schedule will change again because internet sucks here... Don't know when I can update, but I'll try to figure out a routine in a week or two?**

 **Mishi Gohiku: I'll make sure to remember warnings. Thanks for the suggestion, though! And thanks for liking the story!**

 **Guest: You don't have to like Jo, or any OC's, but they're necessary!**

 **TropeAbuser: I do know what you're talking about and I did look into suicide a lot... You've got a point, but I don't think Harry's really "committed" to it. He doesn't really want it to all stop, does he?**

 **heronlove: Hey thanks for liking Harry's "last hours"! I've put a lot of works into figuring out how it would all work out and I'm glad it does. About their plans... Well you'll just have to wait and see!**

 **SharpRaptor: No problems. I welcome all questions, so fire'em up! Again, I'm glad to see Harry's last hours worked out! I survived my first 12 hours or so, now I feel like I can survive the three months!**

 **So people, REVIEW please! I know it's a bit of a cliffhanger here, but hey I'd LOVE to hear your theories et al! So keep'em comin'!**

 **0902FRIENDs**


	60. 60 Trick or Tricked

60: Trick and Tricked

 **(Unofficial A/N: WARNING! MINOR CHARACTER DEATH AHEAD)**

 _("Here!" shouted Nott._

 _"Depulso!" shouted the team of six as the first Death Eaters turned the corner, and blasted them back onto the wall. They weren't the only ones, however, as six other voices shouted the same Curse a second later, followed by Fred's "Finite Incantatem."_

 _And the Battle began. )_

Harry watched the Death Eaters climbing back onto their feet for a second, each, Harry supposed, wore a shocked face behind the mask. Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged a faint grin, before focusing back onto the masked figures and their only goal: force them into the courtrooms where they could fight more freely.

Shouts and jets of spells filled the corridor. Remembering their goal, Harry was careful not to Stun any Death Eaters, and opted conjuring ropes instead. Ron and Hermione on by his side employed the same tactic, while Ginny lead Neville and Luna shooting various jinxes and hexes at the hooded figures, aiming to inflict pain and distraction. The six of them were also walking forward slowly, forming a well-established wall with their bodies and spells, while on the other side, Fred and George's team did the same, forcing the Death Eaters to take the stairs, where Lee and Angelina's team was waiting…

From the noise of the battle, Harry heard Bellatrix' maniac shriek, "Avada -"

Horrified, he shot a nonverbal Silencio at her, just as Ron and Neville sent their own Disarming Charm. Avoiding the two jets of red with ease, the mad woman was Silenced before she could finish the Killing Curse, and aimed an unknown, silver curse at them.

"DUCK!" yelled Harry, taking down Neville and Luna at the same time. Ron and Hermione stuck themselves on either side (both sides) of the wall, while Ginny jumped away from the Curse's path before setting up a basic shield, giving the rest of them a chance to recover. Quickly, another round of hexes and jinxes were sent on their way, just as Harry deflected as many thrown their way as possible. This time, however, they weren't so lucky, as Neville was hit by a Dancing Feet Spell by Dolohov, pushing Harry forward. Ginny, who was right beside him, stopped Neville's uncontrollably jerky legs with a simple Finite, but the damage was already done.

Harry could feel them before they came. Three different Cruciatus and one Killing Curse were sent in their direction, and they were forced, again, to scatter. Once again, he brought Neville and Luna on the ground, and landed on top of them for extra protection. The devilish jet

of green hit the floor not so far away behind them, and two of the Crucios landed where Ron and Hermione had stood a second before. The third one, however, hit Harry's leg, and lifted him up in midair.

It was his fourth Cruciatus of the day, and a particularly strong one. Harry couldn't guess who might have cast it, but he knew he couldn't have broken it. He had tried to bite his tongue, but it had only made the matter worse, so he screamed and thrashed around, flailing his four limbs madly, as if it would make it all stop.

It did. For the next thing he knew, he was dropped onto the ground, caught by Neville and Luna, and someone - Lucius Malfoy, he supposed - was shouting,

"- What if he had smashed it, you fool?"

Standing up, Harry only just realised that he was still clutching the prophecy in his left hand. Tucking it in his pocket, Harry turned back to the battle. The next thing he knew, eight different voices shouted Expelliarmus, successfully sending two wands in midair. Hermione had caught one, whereas the other flew towards Fred and George's team. Harry, who had recovered quickly, was leading his team up forward again, shooting hexes and jinxes as fast as they could. This, it seemed had pushed Lucius Malfoy to change his tactic, as he instructed,

"Jugson, Rabastan, Crabbe, Mulciber, Macnair, and Nott, you take the stairs and come back down with the lift, we need to trap them!"

Harry smirked as the less competent half of their opponents moved forward, walking right into their trap. Redoubling their efforts, Harry's group managed to keep their line intact and advancing, while Fred and George sounded like they were doing the same. Inch by inch, they had pushed the remaining six death eaters to the other side of the hallway in which Harry's team was standing without having them turning the corner. As if on cue, a painful yell resonated from the staircases.

"There're more of them here!" with a gleam of joy, Harry detected a trace of panic in Crabbe Sr's voice, "We're trapped!"

Lucius Malfoy, who was already on the other side of the hallway, shouted as he sent a Stunner over the corner to Harry's team, "Then find a way, you fool!"

Harry sent a well-aimed Stinging Hex at Lucius' outstretching wand hand, making him scream in pain. They were just less than five feet from the corner now, and Fred and George's team didn't sound that far away, either.

All of a sudden, the other side of the corridor went quiet, and Harry's team was the only one fighting. Harry felt a sense of foreboding before he heard it - the Weasley twins had set off another stash of Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs, all of them took the shape of dragons, and decided to chase after the Death Eaters. That was, however, not the most effective diversion until Avery, never the smart one, screamed, "FIENDFYRE!" and ran right to the stairs, taking three others with him. Harry bent over as a jet of flame, conjured by Bellatrix earlier, and

allowed himself two seconds to laugh. Beside him, he saw Ron, too, was shaking with mirth. Shots of panic went from the stairs; it sounded like Nott had finally lead his team downstairs, only to find two courtrooms and a segment of the corridors accessible to them - Team B and C had established fighting boundaries with Fred and George's portable swamps, and the Death Eaters, once down there, were fully trapped.

There was only Bellatrix and Lucius left over the corner, yet Fred and George couldn't lead their team to help Lee's team. Harry heard an explosion from the stairs, just as three more dragons hurtled past their hallway, and an idea struck him.

"Vanish them!" he shouted, before casting the spell at one of the dragons. The effect was wondrous: a moment later, there were no less than fifty firework-dragons in the hallway, as Lucius and Bellatrix both took Harry's advice and tried to Vanish them at the same time. Now was the time for the two of them to finally flee and join the others.

Fred and George's group ran past their corner a second later, chasing the last of the Death Eaters and fireworks to the staircases, and Harry was relieved to see none of them were injured yet. It seemed that a whole year of their hard work had finally paid off, and Harry was suddenly optimistic that all of his classmates would survive the night.

Hermione quickly checked everyone over for injuries, and made sure Harry had completely recovered from the Cruciatus Curse he had taken earlier, before clearing them to go down and help the other teams. Sprinting down the stairs, Harry could hear screams and shots coming from below…

"GET BACK!" he shouted, holding Ron and Hermione back with his arms, thus blocking Ginny, Neville and Luna, a startling jet of green shot right past their eyes in an odd angle, shattering a brick two steps before Ron's legs. Temporarily securing the end of the stairs with a Shield, Harry started sprinting again, until he was just one step before his Shield. Here, people had spread out, and were actually dueling. It was the real battle.

"Ready?" Harry looked back, and saw Neville's ashen face, "This is the real fight."

Ginny, Luna and Neville nodded, Ron whispered "Ready," and Hermione nudged him forward. Harry raised his wand once again, canceling the Shield nonverbally, at the same time shouting, "HELP THE OTHERS!"

Using the split second of distraction, Harry and Ron hit Dolohov with a combined Stunner, effectively knocking him out for at least an hour (unless someone else revive him, that was), while Hermione and Ginny somehow transfigured Jugson into a legless, wingless bat that had sprouted little arms all over his body. Their combined effort had freed Anthony and Dean, who immediately ran into the nearest courtroom with Neville and Luna, while the four time travelers stayed behind to help the first two real injuries of the night: Parvati and Ernie.

Harry kneeled over Ernie, who was laying on the floor, out cold with a lump on his head. Ron reached out a hand, and let out a breath of relief, "He's breathing."

Relaxing, Harry tapped Ernie's shoulder, wishing to get some sort of response, but he had nothing. "Enervate," he muttered under his breath. Colour flushed into Ernie's face, yet he made no indication to wake up. Re-examining the lump on his head, Harry found blood coming from a cut under his head. He reached into his robes, pulled out his Essence of Dittany, before dropping a few drops onto the cut, healing it with visible speed.

"That's the most we can do," said Harry, "Unless you know how to treat a concussion this bad..."

"Better leave him, mate," said Ron, standing up, "But let's secure his head."

They both raised their wands; Harry Levitated Ernie gently to the wall, while Ron Cushioned his head, neck, and torso so that he wouldn't hurt himself even further if he woke up before they could get him help. They looked up when they were finally done, yet the main corridor was already deserted. Aside from the dust, debris from the wall, and the two incapacitated Death Eaters, Ernie's knocked-out form was the only thing they could see. The pair quickly made their way into the nearest courtroom, where the battle was in its full swing.

Taking advantages of attacking from the back, they helped take out Rookwood, Macnair, and Avery before running into Lucius Malfoy, who had the misfortune (or fortune) to turn in time to avoid Harry and Ron's combined curses. The infamous Death Eater then abandoned his previous opponents, Angelina and Lee, and menaced towards the two new challengers.

"Expelliarmus," Harry raised his wand at Lucius, "Stupefy. Petrificus Totalus."

Lucius blocked all his spells lazily, while Ron stood still beside him.

"We got him!" Harry shouted at Angelina and Lee, who were gaping at the unconventional duel, and blocked one of Lucius' curses, "Go help the others!"

"Well, well, well," said Lucius, sending another curse to his way, "We do seem to have a problem with arrogance, don't we?"

"I didn't take you for the self insulting type, Malfoy," said Harry coldly, ducking the curses sent his way.

"Although your insults were quite low," another curse, blocked, "I cannot deny that you know how to play..."

"Incarcerous. Protego. Shocked, Malfoy?" mocked Harry, "Tricked by the enemies you wanted to trick? Betrayed by your Master?"

"The Dark Lord," hissed Lucius dangerously, sending another unknown curse to make Harry jump, "Would not hesitate to reward me once I hand him the prophecy."

"Too bad then," sneered Harry, sending three quick nonverbal hexes as he spoke, "Because you won't get the prophecy. Not tonight, not ever."

"And what, Potter," Lucius blocked them lazily, "Made you have such confidence?"

"The fact that you are standing on the wrong side!" snarled Harry, blocking a Reductor Curse aimed at his arm, "You are nothing more than a puppet, Malfoy! And you will never attain glory by following Tom!"

"Don't you dare," bellowed Malfoy, "Don't you dare calling the Dark Lord names!"

"He killed my parents!" shouted Harry, "I can call him whatever I want, puppet!"

From the corner of his eyes, Harry saw Ron blasting Mulciber into the wall, and returned his focus in time to jump away from another Crucio.

"You are lucky, Potter," said Lucius, blocking another two of Harry's curses, "That the Dark Lord was not here to hear it, because otherwise -"

"He'd have known that you are doing this just to avoid more of his punishment!" spat Harry, still not backing away even though Lucius's curses were getting much darker at a much more vicious speed, "Confringo!"

He had put so much power into the flames that Lucius had to move aside to avoid it. At the same time, Ron pointed his wand at Lucius. After a flash of bright light, Lucius was hung upside down in mid air by invisible hooks at his ankles, and his wand dropped onto the ground. Blood was rushing into his head fast, yet neither Harry nor Ron acknowledged the fact, and turned to leave the room.

The problem was, however, there were only two of them in the room, and the previously improperly incapacitated Death Eaters were either recovered, or on their way to recover.

Two jets of red light flashed from their wands, hitting Mulciber and Avery. The two time travelers then engaged themselves in their duels against Rookwood and Macnair; neither were too bright, yet both took pleasure in murders.

As a pair, they worked together, even though their opponents seemed determined to keep them apart. Whenever he was Shielding, Harry made sure he was also Shielding Ron, while Ron would send a hex to Macnair as if to return the favour. They almost had the two under control until -

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry swirled around to see a jet of green shooting out of Rabastan Lestrange's wand, pointing at exactly where he was. He made a move to avoid the curse, only to knock himself off-balance. Ron pulled him away just in time for the prophecy to slip out of his already-torn left pocket. With amazement in his eyes, Harry watched as the green clashed into the crystal ball, shattering it instantly, distorting all three Death Eater's faces. A pearly white, ghost-like figure which vaguely resembled Professor Trelawney rose from the shattered ball and started reciting the prophecy in a eerie, hoarse voice:

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches..."

Disheveled and panicked, Harry jabbed his wand at the figure, and yelled, "Muffliato!" just as Ron bellowed, "Silencio!" To their surprise, the two different Silencing charms worked together and contained the prophecy to the figure itself while it continued to recite. The next moment, three jets of green were thrown into their direction, forcing the two boys to split up.

"NOT SO EASY, MACNAIR!" grunted a rough voice from the door, and the next second, Macnair and Rookwood were both down, leaving Rabastan their only opponent. Mad-Eye and Kingsley stood by the door, their wands trained on the only standing Death Eater in the room.

Mad-Eye had engaged himself with the duel immediately, as Kingsley pulled Harry and Ron aside.

"Take the others back, Harry," ordered Kingsley, "We'll take over from here."

Harry looked around, Lucius Malfoy was still dangling in midair, disarmed. The four other Death Eaters were still unconscious, and they were probably staying that way. Just to be sure, Harry and Ron re-Stunned each of them before turning back to Kingsley, who had a strange look on his face.

"Where are they?" asked Harry.

"Next room down the hall," said Kingsley, "Go, get everyone out. We've got this."

There was a certain sense of urgency in Kingsley's voice that neither boy dared to miss. Checking again that all the Death Eaters were safely incapacitated, they dashed out of the room and run into the next, where several duels were still in action.

Harry spared Bellatrix a glance, and was relieved to see that she was dueling with Hermione, Ginny and Tonks at the same time. Using the same tactic, Harry and Ron temporarily took out Crabbe and Rodolphus Lestrange before they were discovered. Taking a brief moment to look around, Harry noticed that the four of them were, in fact, the only student fighters standing now, as the others were either injured, or shocked, or trying to help their friends. Only Nott and Jugson were standing now, facing Sirius and Remus, respectively. Harry and Ron joined the fight without hesitation.

Nott, as it turned out, was not hard to defeat. Maybe it was because he was not used to fighting anymore, or maybe he hadn't recovered from the fireworks from earlier, it was exceptionally easy to get him distracted. In fact, Harry just needed to cast some off-aimed colourful hexes to make him lose his focus, and Sirius got him with a Full Body-Bind Curse once he figured out Harry's tactics. Godfather and Godson exchanged an appreciative look before they heard - what Harry thought - the most horrifying screams in the world. Harry swirled around, and saw, in slow motion, Ginny thrashing and flailing in midair, screaming as if she had been hit by Bellatrix's Cruciatus Curse. Then he realised that it was exactly what had happened.

Blood once again boiled into his head. Harry felt himself shoving around the crowd, desperately trying to get to Ginny's side. People were screaming, shouting at him, gaping as if he had lost his mind, yet Harry did not care. Get to Ginny, it was the only thought he'd had….

A pair of hands seized him, and he shrugged them away, not caring to whom they belonged. Another pair of hands, bigger and stronger, held him back, and without knowing what he was doing, Harry aimed a Stinging Hex at them, forcing them away, and started running again, jumping and avoiding the clusters of students sitting on the floor.

He had finally made it to Ginny's side. Positioning his wand right at Bellatrix's heart, he shouted, putting all his anger, fear, and love into his power,

"REDUCTO!"

It missed. Bellatrix was too fast. But it also broke her focus. Ginny dropped down to the floor, and thankfully was caught by Hermione and Tonks. Harry started to run towards the small red-head on the floor, who was still twitching and shaking…

A flash of bright, poisonous purple swiped down in the air. Harry jumped away immediately, but had the misfortune to have it lacerate his face. The amount of pain and warm liquid told him that he was bleeding, yet he did not care… He had been the new target of Bellatrix Lestrange, and he would not go down so easily.

It was obvious that Bellatrix was a better duelist. She was faster, more powerful, and had no conscience. Dark curses were sent to Harry one after another, and soon Harry was only barely holding his defense. With difficulty, he blocked another curse that looked suspiciously like Sectumsempra, and was forced to the ground to avoid another Cruciatus Curse. He rolled on the floor when the next curse - an unknown one - hit, and was in the process of getting up when he had to take the floor again -

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" roared a voice from behind him, followed by a jet of bright, red light. A Stunner.

Bellatrix reacted by sending another cutting curse that way, giving Harry the time to finally stand up again and register what had happened. Sirius stood beside him, already engaged in his duel with his cousin… Harry sent a Disarming Spell to Bella, returned to his fight while keeping an eye on Sirius… He had, for the second time that night, a sense of foreboding…

They were the only ones dueling now. Harry didn't know if Dumbledore had arrived or not, but he was certain that the whole room was watching the duel with horrified eyes. Even his friends - they had rarely seen Harry duel, let alone dueling with Sirius, against Bellatrix. Motivated by a fierce desire to revenge, Harry felt himself escalate… He had never - not even during Death Eater raids - fought like this before, and it even scared himself to picture the scene. His face was still bleeding, but he could feel no pain, just the rush of adrenaline, energy, and seemingly endless power… His senses were heightened even beyond his belief, and the movements - duck, hex, block - seemed to perform themselves so fluidly that he did not need to think… The easiest thing in the world… It just fell into places automatically…

A bout of barking laughter disrupted Harry's detached mental state, and brought back fear - bone chilling fear that told him what was to come…

"Come on, Bella!" roared Sirius, still laughing, "You can do better than that!"

The next second seemed to be stretched into infinity. The memory of Sirius falling behind the veil resurfaced in Harry's mind, and he heard himself scream so helplessly that he was sure the world had ceased to exist. But the moment he heard himself, he was back in the courtroom again, Sirius standing beside him. Horror-stricken, Harry dived sideways, tackled Sirius to the ground, rolled him two feet away from where he stood, and sprawled his body across Sirius', shielding his godfather with his own life. He had barely had time to register a flash of green flying past them a few feet above the ground when he heard it again: the most agonizing scream this world could offer.

"NO!" someone was yelling, "COME BACK! EMM, COME BACK!"

Harry sprang to his feet and looked around. Emmeline Vance lay on the floor, holding an armful of bandages, and was clearly not breathing. Students and Order members alike quickly congregated themselves around the fallen witch, whereas Harry felt another surge of hatred rushing over him - he wouldn't have believed he could still fight just five minutes ago...

Dumbledore had appeared, finally, from the other side of the room, and was training his wand on Bellatrix. With a loud bang, she blasted away all those running towards her, and strode towards the exit. Still driven by hatred, Harry chased after her, sending spell after spell as they sprinted up the stairs, and finally resorted to Cutting Curses as he entered the Atrium.

"Aw, look at you, Little Harry," taunted Bellatrix in her mock baby voice, "Coming to avenge for my animagus cousin's girlfriend? I thought it would be my cousin running after me -"

"So what if I am?" shouted Harry, "Incendio!"

A jet of flames erupted from the tip of his wand, Bellatrix conjured water and stumped it out easily. Harry ducked to the other side of the fountain for cover.

"You cannot win against me!" cried Bellatrix, circling the fountain to get a better aim at him, "I was and am the Dark Lord's most loyal servant. I learned the Dark Arts from him, and I know spells of such power that you -"

"I know them all right," bluffed Harry, keeping his distance with Bellatrix, "But I know better than to use them - Stupefy!"

"Protego."

Harry ducked behind the centaur to avoid the spell.

"Potter, I'm going to give you one chance!" shouted Bellatrix, all her pretence gone and sounding a little disconcerted, "Give me the prophecy -"

"The prophecy is gone," said Harry, not loudly enough for him to shout, but Bellatrix and Riddle had both heard it strong and clear. Pain seared through his scar, and he knew what to do now…

"What? What do you mean?" cried Bellatrix, sounding even more scared.

"One of your fools hit it with a Killing Curse," mocked Harry, "And Voldemort knows."

The pain increased… It wasn't unbearable yet, but it might be in a few moments… And it ends tonight, thought Harry. Really, after what had happened this past day, it might be better to join the other side after all… His Mum and Dad were waiting…

"LIAR!" she shrieked, "YOU'VE GOT IT, POTTER, AND YOU WILL GIVE IT TO ME! Accio prophecy! ACCIO PROPHECY!"

"You're in denial, Bella," Harry mocked again, "Because, don't you see? There's nothing to Summon!"

"No!" screamed Bellatrix, dropping to her knees as if to beg for forgiveness, "It isn't true. You're lying! MASTER, I TRIED, I TRIED - DO NOT PUNISH ME!"

"He's not here, is he?" sneered Harry, the pain in his scar was reaching an annoying level, but he needed to be alert and prepared, "He can't hear you!"

"Can't I, Potter?" said a high-pitched, cold voice. Tom Riddle had appeared in the middle of the Atrium, wand pointing at Harry's head. Harry summoned most of the mental power he still had left, and pushed the memory of smashing the prophecy forward as he met Riddle's eyes defiantly.

"So, you smashed my prophecy?" said Voldemort softly, staring at Harry with his slit-like pupils, "No, Bella, he's not lying… I see the truth looking at me from within his worthless mind… months of preparation, months of effort… and my Death Eaters have let Harry Potter thwart me again..."

"One of your minions smashed it," spat Harry pitilessly. Both he and Riddle were ignoring Bellatrix's begging for forgiveness.

"No matter, Harry Potter," said Riddle quietly, "For I have nothing more to say to you -"

"I do, to you." whispered Harry. His voice was quiet, but he was sure it made its way across the Atrium for he could hear the faintest echo of his own voice. Riddle's eyes narrowed, before he spoke, in a dangerous voice,

"What is it, Potter?" he mocked, "A death wish?"

* * *

 **A/N: Oops, another cliffhanger! I promise, though, the next chapter will give you all some resolution, and it'll likely be on time (Tuesday night, I mean), as well. Also, I feel like I need to apologize for this chapter being late... I'm having a hard time with internet access here in China... Not that the technology is so underdeveloped, mind you, but the process to restore Internet at home is a pain and I need to visit my relatives to update/write! So please bear with me... I'll update every 2 or 3 days from now on, whenever I have good access, but I don't think there will be a fixed schedule anytime soon. Sorry folks ;(**

 **setokayba2n: I can't tell you what will happen, but I'll let you in a secret: if Colin & Dennis are truly genius, they'd find a way to develop their films into something akin to the magical photos, thus making them magical proofs! **

**Mmmmmmmm I don't really know what happened but I really didn't get many reviews from the last chapter... Was it because it wasn't good? Or because it didn't really resolve anything? What about this chapter? I know it might take a bit of time for you to read & write, but your opinions/theories/ideas matter to me, and I'd like to hear them. So, as you finish reading this chapter, giz a REVIEW, SVP? **

**0902FRIENDs**


	61. 61 One Last Wish

61: One Last Wish

 _("I do, to you." whispered Harry. His voice was quiet, but he was sure it made its way across the Atrium for he could hear the faintest echo of his own voice. Riddle's eyes narrowed, before he spoke, in a dangerous voice,_

" _What is it, Potter?" he mocked, "A death wish?" )_

"Exactly," said Harry, tucking his wand safely in his inside pocket, while feeling his Invisibility Cloak, the Marauders Map, and two other wands. He knew it was the moment, and he was using most of his strength not to shake, to look defiant, but he must speak his wish.

"You can kill me tonight, Tom," said Harry, surprising himself with how steady his voice sounded, "On one condition: that you leave the innocent alone."

"You think I, Lord Voldemort, would follow your wish even after you died at my wand's end?" laughed Riddle, "What type of childish fantasy is this?"

"You get your wish tonight, Tom Riddle," continued Harry, the speech was becoming somewhat easier now that he was speaking more, now that Tom's eyes locked on him menancingly and viciously, "And I get mine. You and your followers must leave the others alone. You must not harm them - Muggles, muggleborns, house elves, goblins, centaurs, children, students, fighters, pare-"

But Lord Voldemort had lost his patience. Harry saw his lips move and close, and a flash of nightmarish green later, he knew no more.

* * *

He woke up again, surrounded by the thick, bright mist, laying face down on some sort of surface… He opened his eyes and checked over his body… The cut on his face had been healed… His scars, all of them, seemed to have disappeared… He didn't need glasses anymore… And he was naked… Just as he remembered…

Then he heard it, the wailing, except it was much weaker, much less compulsive this time… Slightly embarrassed, he wished for some clothes, and a set of robes appeared right in front of him. Harry put them on, and was not surprised at all that they fit perfectly. Slowly and carefully, he approached the origin of the noise… He knew he couldn't help, but he was curious to see what it looked like…

It was a child curling up all right, yet the child was much cleaner. He was more human-like, with pale skin that was almost translucent, and only let out a sob occasionally. It wasn't even sounding as desperate as last time, and Harry wondered…

"You are right," said a voice.

Harry turned around, and saw a beautiful woman with bright red hair falling down over her shoulder, her emerald green eyes staring at him eagerly, and proudly. He'd finally met the woman of whom he had dreamt to join forever. He'd finally met her, without the barrier between life and death separating them.

"Mum?" he murmured. This must have been a dream. He knew it. Because last time -

"With company," Lily's smile grew wider as another voice spoke. A man, just a few inches taller than him, with lopsided glasses, brown eyes, and messy black hair stepped out of the mist. With another jolt of joy in his heart, Harry inhaled sharply.

"Dad," he whispered, his face breaking into a stupid smile. He speculated his parents… They looked almost the same as that night in the Forest, only prouder, happier… A balloon of hope inflated in Harry's chest…

"Come here," said Lily, stretching out her arms.

Urged by his mum and dad's eagerness, Harry didn't know what else to do, and threw himself to his parents who were, in fact, Harry reminded himself, years younger than him. But it wasn't as awkward as he prepared himself for. His mother's hug was just as warm as, if not warmer than, Mrs Weasley's, and his father's arms held both of them firmly, something Harry had never experienced before - a father's embrace. It was the best feeling in the world, Harry thought, just to see them and touch them, without worrying about them not wanting to be here or disappearing… He had never felt this safe in his entire life. Not once.

He could feel hot tears streaming down his cheeks, and buried deeper in his mother's shoulder - he was just tall enough to rest his head on her shoulder comfortably. He could feel his father's arms wrapped them both tighter, while his mother patted his back gently; all three of them were sobbing now.

"I - I miss you," said Harry earnestly, still gasping for air, "I've never thought -"

"Neither have we, son," said his father softly, ruffling his hair, "You are even more perfect than we could imagine."

"You couldn't see me?" asked Harry, pulling away gently from the hug.

"Yes, and no," said Lily, wiping her eyes, "Let's sit down for this."

They walked in silence for the next few seconds. James and Lily found a seat together, and sat down, leaving an empty space between them. Harry hesitated before filling that space, feeling like a small child - which, ironically, was exactly what he was at the moment.

"Explain, then," demanded Harry, stretching his legs.

"We could see you, and we've been watching you all these years," said James quietly, "But it's different than actually meeting you. It just feels different -"

"Like watching a muggle film," explained Lily, "I know you don't have much experience with it, but when we were watching… It didn't feel real… We couldn't feel you like we did earlier, and it makes the difference..."

Harry tried to imagine the feeling, only to find himself incompetent… It was one thing he hadn't got to experience in his eventful life, having to leave his child alone in the world of living…

"You'll understand, one day," said James, stretching his legs just like Harry did, "But I believe we have more important affairs?"

"Teddy..." murmured Harry, "How is he? I - I just worry about him, you know -"

"In the other world," said Lily, smiling fondly, "You are treating him like one of your own -"

"One of?" pointed Harry, noticing the phrasing.

"You've just had a son, Harry," said James, beaming with pride, "And you named him after me and Sirius."

"Wow..." whispered Harry, completely taken by surprise by the unexpected piece of information, "But shouldn't you keep this from me? I mean, it's revealing the future and all that -"

"Doesn't matter now it's another world, does it?" said James elegantly, and for the first time in his life Harry saw his adult father as a Marauder, "You can change anything but births, and marriages, Harry; and even they are only kept the same until the point of divergence."

"That's good to know," murmured Harry, "Wonder why Draco hadn't told me about it."

"Because he doesn't know," said Lily, "You are all new to this adventure, and, well, the dead generally know more - we see through a different angle."

"I can see that," chuckled Harry, "Dumbledore - why you?"

"The limbo," said Lily fondly, and Harry could now recognise the grand hall of King's Cross Station as the mist had thinned, "Caters to your greatest needs, Harry. You needed Albus for answers last time, so Death sent him. You need us more this time. Besides, Dumbledore hasn't died yet."

"I must say," said James slyly, "That you've got Death confused for a moment there, son."

"That's what I do," retorted Harry, "Confuse the hell out of people..."

"I wouldn't deny that," reproached Lily, "But I'd watch my tongue more carefully..."

"Sorry, Mum," whispered Harry, looking up in surprise when Lily ran her hand through his hair, "For everything… You must be scared… And you, Dad..."

"Can't be truer," muttered James, before he dangled his arm on Harry's shoulder, "But we know you, and we are more proud than worried. We know what you are capable of."

There was a moment of silence as Harry digested his Dad's words. He looked at his parents respectively; they were staring at each other with the whole world's happiness, and Harry knew they were speaking the truth.

"Still," sighed Harry, "I should have known better, especially last time -"

"You were young, and inexperienced," said James patiently, "And we don't blame you one bit. You saved Cedric from the horror of a war, and Sirius from his own misery. And all those who died after, they've had better lives on our side after the initial shock."

Harry looked at him incredulously.

"We don't want them here, Harry," said Lily, glaring at James disapprovingly, "Your father sounds like an idiot sometimes," James mouthed the word 'language' dramatically, Harry felt the ends of his lips tugging upwards, "But we can't deny that you've saved them from a lot of nasty things on the other side."

"But - but I've broken families apart -" spluttered Harry, not knowing what to think, "- People were grieving -"

"Everybody grieves," said James quietly, suddenly sounding like Dumbledore, "Even on our side, we grief for the ones we leave behind. But it's peaceful on our side. They've seen peace earlier than you all did."

Harry wasn't sure if he understood his father's explanation, and merely nodded. It was an odd feeling, understanding yet not comprehending…

"You won't know until you see it," said Lily shortly.

"And you're escorting me," Harry nodded again; he had known this since the second they hugged.

"Not too soon, son," James cut in, "You should get your memory back now..."

And a series of memories hit Harry, most of them happened at exactly where he had been, with Dumbledore.

"He took my blood," murmured Harry, repeating his words from last time, "He'd anchored me to life… Unless I choose otherwise."

"Precisely," exclaimed Lily, "I can never be grateful enough for my choice."

"Me too, Mum," said Harry softly, "I can't believe I'm saying it - but I've had quite some life, all thanks to you."

"You're welcome, dear," Lily's words softened and tears welled up in her eyes again, but she made no move to wipe them away, "That's what mothers do."

"I'm still grateful."

Lily wiped her tears away quietly. On the other side, Harry saw James' eyes grow moist, too. He looked down and stared at his toes, giving them the moment. He didn't know for how long he had waited, as time did not exist in limbo, but when James cleared his throat, he knew they were ready.

"Was it the only thing that saved me?" asked Harry.

"We don't know," said James grimly, "We only know that the blood protection alone was enough, but there are other possibilities..."

"Albus had another theory after you were gone last time," said Lily quietly, "We watched the second part of the battle and he noticed no one was getting hurt. It might be the piece of Voldemort's soul that you had sacrificed shielding your own soul, keeping you alive."

"So I may even survive without your protection?"

"Albus doesn't even know," said James, "It is possible that your mother's protection protected your soul by fully exposing Voldemort's soul to his Killing Curse… The two of you are such a mysterious pair..."

"Dumbledore said something similar last time," Harry smiled fondly, "And more."

It took some time for his parents to follow his train of thought, but the silence, again, was comfortable… Harry thought it felt even enjoyable…

"We can't tell you what to do," said Lily apologetically, "But we do know you are capable of making your own decisions."

"Thanks, Mum," whispered Harry, cracking a faint smile at her.

"You are really the best son we could ever wish for, you know that?" said his father hoarsely, "We've been so proud..."

"I know, Dad," said Harry, "I'm proud of you, too. The two of you."

"I'm glad you understand," Lily stood up, wiping her eyes again. The mist fell again, covering the grand, empty hall of King's Cross Station.

"It's time, isn't it?" asked Harry, though he already knew the answer.

"Time to say goodbye," James stood up too, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder, "For now."

Harry nodded, "I'll see you in some time, then."

Lily gave him a teary smile, and disappeared in the mist. James, however, refused to let go of Harry, and was talking urgently, "Try not to send the others here so soon, will you? We've got a bit of a jam here last time!"

Harry laughed feebly before nodding. James released him, and was being engulfed by the mist.

"I love you, Mum and Dad," he shouted into nothingness, something hot spread out inside him as he spoke the words… Words so rarely spoken by him...

"We love you, too, Harry," echoed two voices in unison, and the last thing Harry was aware of was smiling.

* * *

He was suddenly laying face down on some cold, hard floor. The iciness from the marble floor was giving him goosebumps, the cut on his face was covered in dust and stinging, and the place where the Killing Curse had hit - right over his heart - hurt like it was hit by an iron clad. Yet he was warm, too warm to be a corpse, and the thought of being alive had calmed the pain, just like the numerous times before…

"Master, Master..." cooed Bellatrix. Harry heard shuffling of robes, and supposed she was approaching Riddle. A _bang_ and a short-lived scream later, all was quiet again.

Then he heard him. Riddle stood up slowly, and paced around his lifeless body. A sudden surge of energy flew above him, and Harry dared to open his eyes just enough to see Albus Dumbledore stepping out of the shadow.

"What -" Riddle sounded truly scared, "Dumbledore!"

"It is foolish to come tonight, Tom," said Dumbledore, "The Aurors are on their way -"

"By which time I shall be gone, and you shall be dead!" spat Riddle. A flash of green roared over Harry's head. Harry felt Dumbledore step over him, and heard the roaring of the flames - the duel had started.

It didn't last long, however, as a few seconds later, shuffling footsteps scurried into the Atrium from all sides. Harry lifted his eyelids again, and saw Sirius, followed by Remus, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Neville, running towards them, but was held back by whatever spell Dumbledore was using.

There was a loud, scary, clanging noise as if giant, sharp daggers were clinging off a thick, metal shield, then more footsteps, before someone started talking.

"He was here!" shouted someone - was that Williamson? - "I saw him, Mr Fudge, You-Know-Who, dueling Dumbledore - he grabbed that woman and Disapparated!"

"I know, I know, Williamson," panted Fudge, "I saw him too! Merlin's beard - here - _here!_ In the Ministry of Magic - great heavens above - it doesn't seem possible - how can this be?"

"It seemed, Cornelius," said Dumbledore, "That not only was Lord Voldemort here, Harry Potter was, too. He had, I regret to inform you, sacrificed himself for us -" Ron, Hermione and Ginny broke free of Dumbledore's restraint, and sprinted towards him, Sirius and Neville followed immediately, Harry closed his eyes again, "If you proceed to the courtroom, you will find several escaped Death Eaters contained in Courtroom seven and nine, bound by an Anti-Disapparition Jinx -"

A hand covered Harry's nose and mouth, checking to see if he was breathing, another reached for his wrist, checking for a pulse; and the last one, the smallest one of all, reached under his robes to check for a heartbeat. Harry winced at the pressure, and let out a low hiss that froze everyone around him.

"Professor, _Professor Dumbledore_!" shrieked Hermione, "He - Harry - He's alive!"

Dumbledore was interrupted in the middle of his speech, and hurried over to their bundle of bodies. He felt the aged man bending over him, and opened his eyes slowly.

"Harry, Harry!" Dumbledore was shaking him now, "Can you hear me?"

Harry winced again as Dumbledore turned him over not so gently, and nodded slightly.

"Order - meeting," he murmured, careful that only those around him could hear, "I need to tell you things - Invite Neville, Luna, Hermione, Susan, and all the Weasleys… No Mundungus."

"We'll talk later," said Dumbledore quietly, sounding relieved, before standing up and facing Fudge again. Harry was annoyed by the stares he was receiving from the others.

"I'm not going to break, you know," he murmured, still not bothering to sit up, "Just don't touch my chest -"

"What? What happened?" asked Neville, "Did you get hurt?"

"It's all right," said Harry, "It'll get better, just don't touch it now… I won't die again, I promise."

"Sit up," ordered Ginny, "If you are really okay, sit up and show us."

"You know, Gin," sighed Harry, sitting up nonetheless, "It's just nicer to be lying on the ground."

"You are incorrigible," scoffed Ginny, Harry detected the faintest wavering in her carefully controlled voice, "Coming back from the dead and still cracking jokes… Fred and George are going to get back to you."

"Let them," said Harry, glad to see some colour on his friends' faces, "I'll team up with Sirius and Remus. Marauders vs the Weasleys."

"Then Ginny and I are joining the twins," said Ron, "Talk about balancing the forces..."

"Ginny's right, you know," said Neville, his voice still hollow, "You are a nutter sometimes."

"I know, Neville," grinned Harry, "This lot," he pointed at Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, "tell me that every day."

"I'm not teaming up with you," said Sirius, finally looking assured and started his usual teasing, "You're more likely to pull some noble stunt and ruin everything."

"Nice to see you here, Sirius," said Harry slyly.

Dumbledore came back again, holding the head of the goblin from the Statue, "We'll talk later, Harry. This is a portkey, it'll get you out. I'll see you, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley and Mr Weasley in half an hour."

Harry took the head without protest. Ron, Hermione and Ginny each put a finger on it, and just a few seconds later, Harry felt a familiar tug from behind his navel…

They landed in the deserted kitchen of Grimmauld Place. It looked as chaotic as Harry had left it hours ago, with chairs and broken china scattered on the ground. Kreacher, on the other hand, curled up in one corner, sleeping peacefully. A note lay hastily on the kitchen table, and Harry, recognising Sirius' handwriting, seized it,

 _Harry took students to Department of Mysteries. We're helping them. Come when you can. Don't wake Kreacher - he's hurt._

With a heavy _thud_ on his heart, Harry remembered why Emmeline Vance had been at the Department of Mysteries tonight.

"Who else died?" asked Harry, his voice shaking slightly as he suppressed his guilt.

"No one," said Hermione, "There are some bad injuries, but we patched most of them up before you went after Bellatrix -"

"How bad?"

His three friends looked at him, as if hesitating what to tell him; Harry's heart clenched at the silence.

"You saw Ernie," said Ron, finally, "He was lucky to be out of it. Parvati got hit by that purple spell, good thing Hermione Silenced Rodolphus in time… There were a couple of broken bones, ankles, arms, legs, wrists - probably by _Reducto_ , and we were mostly treating those when you were dueling Bellatrix. Michael was Imperiused, Anthony had to Stun him… Neville got hit by Bellatrix's Cruciatus, too… Then he got into a fist fight with Crabbe and broke his nose… And Luna got two different Stunners in the chest."

"Not that bad, then," Harry let out a breath of relief, he was expecting much worse, "What about Fred and George? Lee? Angelina?"

"Fred and George made an explosion," said Ginny, wrinkling her nose, "Only it wasn't well-controlled and knocked Lee and Angelina off balance. Lee got a nasty cutting curse on his arm, and Angelina broke her leg. They felt responsible and resorted to treating them."

"What about the Order? Mad-Eye? Tonks?"

"Everyone else is fine," said Hermione, "Hestia is hysteric after Emmeline, Tonks is a bit dazed, but they are physically unharmed. Now that I think about it… I think Mad-Eye and Kingsley are suspicious."

"I saw the look Kingsley gave us when we re-Stunned the Death Eaters," said Harry gloomily, "But they'll get answers soon."

"So who are we inviting?" asked Ginny, pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill, dipped it in some ink and started scribbling, "You've said Susan, Neville and Luna… Fred and George… Mum and Dad..."

"Bill and Charlie need to be here, too," said Ron. Ginny scribbled down the name, "Possibly Percy."

"Hestia deserves answers," said Harry softly, "I'm not sure about Dedalus, Sturgis and Elphias… I don't know them that well..."

Ginny wrote down the names and added a question mark beside the last three names.

"Augusta Longbottom, Andromeda and Ted Tonks?"asked Hermione tentatively, "I'm not sure..."

"I don't think Augusta would be keen in joining the Order," said Harry grimly, "Not after what had happened to Frank and Alice… I don't even know if Neville will be allowed to join..."

"Stop it, Harry," said Ginny, "You've seen how proud she is of Neville… But I'm still marking her..." she added a question mark beside Augusta's name.

"Andromeda and Ted Tonks, too," said Ron, "They may support us, but I don't see them joining..."

"We forgot the three most important people," said Harry, shaking his head, "Mad-Eye, Kingsley, and Tonks… Now that I think about it, Kopp and Ostrovski, too, but they probably should be here earlier for this..."

"I agree," shuddered Ron, remembering their old mentors and bosses, "Proudfoot would be useful if he could think..."

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Is that why you quit the force, Ron? Can't stand your boss?"

"You know that's not it!" protested Ron indignantly, "I was better at George's shop, that's all."

"Besides, you could work shorter hours, which gave you the opportunity to track down Hermione's parents for her," said Harry, earning a kick from Ron, a smack from Hermione and a scowl from Ginny.

"We've gone off the topic," said Ginny, "Let's not brainstorm potential Order members and focus on to whom we're telling our secrets tonight."

"That's easy," said Ron, clearing his throat, "Dumbledore, Tonks, Kingsley, Mad-Eye, Hestia, and everyone in the family."

"Neville, Susan and Luna," added Harry. Ron and Hermione nodded whole-heartedly.

"Good, then," said Ginny, finishing her list and tearing the new one off, and Harry saw, for the first time that night, his own exhaustion reflected in the other's eyes, "I've added Sirius, Remus and Severus… We should get some rest before Dumbledore gets h -"

Dumbledore was standing at the threshold, smiling at them.

"Precisely, Miss Weasley," said Dumbledore lightly, "I think it is the best if we all take some rest and discuss our affair in the morning - Is that our invitation list?"

Ginny nodded, and handed it away.

"Wait!" Hermione intercepted her arm, "We forgot McGonagall!"

Eyes wide at her stupidity, Ginny added the last name hastily before handing it over, "The sooner, the better, Professor. But make sure everyone's physically well for this."

"Indeed," said Dumbledore, "Now, I would suggest you to all get some rest. We shall talk in the morning."

Harry walked up to the bedroom he was sharing with Ron, before remembering something.

"D'you have your Communicator?" he asked.

"No," said Ron, dropping onto his bed, "But I bet Hermione does, in that bag."

"Definitely," said Harry, crawling down under the covers. He hadn't realised just how truly exhausted he was until now, and fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow…

* * *

 **A/N: I feel like I need to explain a bit of Harry's reaction at the sight of his parents... When using the stone, he was under a lot of pressure, believed he was to die, and in the world of living, I think all those factors would make him feel more relieved to see them, rather than emotional. Now, however, they met in the limbo without the barrier, and Harry's much calmer here (I've always pictured limbo to have some magical ability to calm the newcomer and make them see things in a slightly different - if not clearer - perspective), of course he would express himself more. Yes, to him James and Lily were next to strangers, but they were also HIS PARENTS, and there was a bond there even though he wasn't aware of it. Not to mention that James and Lily literally saved Harry's life multiple times! Harry's knew he was safe with them and that was why he'd been so expressive. Besides, I think he'd always been a little jealous over other kids who can do all those things so he was sort of getting it back ;)**

 **heronlove: If you write "The Riot Act for Clowning Around During A Duel", I would definitely have Sirius read it! Though I doubt he'll listen! Though I did plan to kill Sirius - only all of you will kill me first! So I opted to kill Emmeline instead... Call me a devil, will ya?**

 **SharpRaptor: I guess you were right, and since this is the big resolution I hope I'll get more reviews in today xD. And I hope you liked this chapter as well - less action, more information. Though I'd say it's good to know that there are a lot of foreshadowing in this chapter, just I won't tell you where to look!**

 **Well, that's the end of the fifth year, I guess. There is one more chapter before the summer but the year's cannon events are all done! I hope you all liked it! And please please please REVIEW, yeah? I'm really pumped to see what you've got to say over this story!**

 **0902FRIENDs**


	62. 62 Destruction

62: Destruction

Nymphadora Tonks arrived at the doorstep of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place with a faint _pop_. It had been a hellish day at work, what with Tom Riddle being sighted right in the Ministry and all, and she had only about four hours of sleep over the past forty hours. To be honest, she had been looking forward to finally get off, to go home and rest, yet just five minutes ago, Dumbledore had called for an urgent Order meeting.

Yawning, Tonks tapped her wand at the door, and it opened for her, revealing the ancient corridor which lead to the kitchens.

"G - good evening, everyone," said Tonks, sitting down and letting out another yawn.

Around the table, people whispered murmurs of greeting. It wasn't until then did she notice the people were different.

Sure, there was a shimmer of grief in the air, especially from Hestia, but that was to be expected. Tonks herself felt the pain of loss immensely, and she had only known Emme for a year. Hestia, as she learned during this past year, had been best friends with Emme since they joined the Order. She couldn't even imagine how hard it was for her, and Remus, and Sirius, and all those who fought in the first Order with her… But that wasn't what was different. A cluster of red heads, the Weasleys - and all of them, Tonks noticed - except Ron took over the middle section of the table, facing four empty seats across them that Tonks assumed were saved for Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Fred and George, for once, looked solemn, and the older Weasleys all looked grim. If she wanted to be honest, she would even say that Molly looked both worried and dissatisfied. Then, beside the empty seats, were three Hogwarts students whom Tonks had never met. Two of them, Tonks recalled, were in the battle just yesterday, and the other one, though she looked nothing like her boss Amelia Bones, was plainly channeling Amelia's rim of atmosphere around her. Probably a Bones, then.

"Why are _we_ here?" asked Tonks bluntly, putting so much on the word 'we' that Kingsley, who sat across from her, looked at him in amusement.

"You're not the only one finding this peculiar, Tonks," said Kingsley, "None of us, not even Mad-Eye, have the faintest idea."

Beside him, Mad-Eye grumbled in annoyance.

"What is it, Mad-Eye?" Tonks grinned at his former mentor despite the somber mood in the kitchen, "Displeased at the Headmaster?"

"None of your business, lassie!" grunted Mad-Eye, exasperated, "Albus shouldn't've been late."

Indeed, Dumbledore was still not here, even though he was the one who called the emergency meeting. Looking around again, Tonks registered, this time, who was missing: all three Hogwarts professors, Remus, Sirius, and a handful of others that she only met occasionally. It would definitely be an interesting meeting.

As if on cue, the fireplace glowed green, and Albus, Minerva, and Snape stepped out of it one by one. At the same time, the kitchen door opened, Remus and Sirius walked in, with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny following the adults. The kids looked like they'd just had a meeting of their own, and were communicating silently. Sirius clapped a hand on Harry's back, who turned and smiled at him appreciatively. For a brief second, Tonks thought she spotted faint traces of exhaustion in Harry's eyes, but the moment passed, and she quickly dismissed the feeling.

"Harry," said Albus as everyone settled down, "I'd like you and your friends to know that Dolores Umbridge will be rightfully prosecuted."

Harry, always being the shy one, nodded appreciatively, "Thank you, professor."

"Now, I see our guests are all here," continued Albus. Tonks noticed that he seemed to be addressing to the four teenagers specifically, "I believe you have things to tell us?"

The leader of the four gave Ron a nod.

"Thanks, mate," Tonks heard Ron whisper, before he looked up straight into Molly and Arthur's eyes, "Mum, Dad, do you remember the summer before my first year?"

Molly looked dazed at the unexpected question. She wasn't the only one, as, around the table, people started to exchange glances. What did the Weasley family affairs have anything to do with today's meeting? Reverting her attention back to the Weasleys, Tonks heard Arthur answer.

"That was the year you and Ginny got close again, I think," said Arthur, scratching his chin as he remembered, "I think we found you in her bedroom more than once, and we just assumed that you didn't want to be separated from each other..."

"Did we - uh - act differently around the twins?" asked Ginny quietly. For some reason, Tonks thought she heard pain in the younger girl's voice.

"Ronniekins was no longer fun to tease with," said Fred, looking at his twin brother in horror, "And he even laughed _with_ us, remember, George?"

"I can never forget," grimaced George, "There was once he and Ginny laughed so hard that they started crying - Mum was livid afterwards."

"That's because had good reasons" Ron spoke quietly, yet the stillness in his voice cooled the entire kitchen. Harry fidgeted in his chair and looked around; was he looking for Dementors?

"We'll explain later," said Harry in an equally quiet voice, yet it was somewhat distant, "Kingsley, you've been suspicious about us. Could we ask why?"

There was no answer for a few second. Harry looked just as uncomfortable as Kingsley did. Finally, it was Mad-Eye who answered the question.

"You're way too capable for your age, laddie," he gruffed, not bothering to sound less rude, "If you aren't fighting the Death Eaters, I'd say you _are_ one impersonating Harry Potter!"

To Tonks' surprise, Harry not at all looked affronted. Instead, he grinned at Mad-Eye, and seemed to take it as a compliment.

"And re-Stunning the captured is a standard Auror procedure during massive arrests. It's to ensure the safety of both parties," whispered Harry, ignoring the even more - including Tonks' - suspicious glares sent his way, "Let alone that time I ridiculed Fudge in the Headmaster's office… Of course… I'd be suspicious too..."

Ron leaned over to whisper something into his friend's ear, whose grin faltered almost immediately. Another nod from Harry, and it was Ginny who spoke up.

"We were crying at the twins' joke," she said slowly and quietly, as if every single word took her tremendous effort to squeeze out, "Because it was the first time we saw them joking, together, in a year and a half."

Hermione took a deep breath at the dumbfounded silence. It seemed as if the whole table was finding itself unable to digest the meaning behind the words. The whole table, that was, except a few. Dumbledore looked mildly interested, Snape was as emotionless as usual, Remus was, for some reason, also impassive, and Sirius tapped his finger on the table impatiently.

"You see... " said Hermione for the first time, her voice higher than usual, "We've had very different experiences… From a different timeline… And we've experienced all of this already, and more."

If possible, the silence was becoming even more insufferable. Tonks found herself breathing slowly and carefully, as if she was prepared to suffocate on her next breath.

"I would expect such nonsense from the boys, Miss Granger, but never from you," said McGonagall sternly, yet the weakness in her voice did not go amiss by the table.

"She's telling the truth," Ginny chimed in, "We came back just before the year 2000… We had the opportunity and took it… To change things for the better… Severus - Professor Snape checked Harry's memories."

All eyes were now looking at Snape expectantly, and with a brief moment of amusement, Tonks saw the Potions Master flinch as Mad-Eye zoomed both of his eyes on him. After a dramatic second that felt like years, Snape gave a curt nod.

"But Albus, that's preposterous!" said McGonagall incredulously, "There's only one way to time-travel, and that's through a time-turner -"

"We have no idea how we did it, Professor," said Ron, "Draco Malfoy virtually dragged Harry out of his night shift to tell us about this opportunity, and he never explained a thing other than what we did created two realities."

"The mechanism behind time travel is always mysterious and intriguing," Dumbledore spoke at last, and that was only to pacify a potential argument, "But I believe we have more immediate matters at hand."

"Thank you, Professor," said Harry, looking relieved, "You are our most trusted persons, and I think we all agree that the content of this meeting will remain a secret -" there were murmurs of agreement around the table, "- Wonderful… Then I think I should say that the reason I'm telling you this is not so that you can know about the future -"

"Draco thinks we've just pushed the timeline hard enough that it wouldn't re-emerge with the original one until we push it back," Hermione piped in with an extra piece of information.

"Thanks, Hermione," said Harry, "We are here to help the War, and we've been successful so far… We're almost there, actually, but we need help."

"There are objects that need to be destroyed," said Ron, his voice suddenly spiteful. Tonks stole a look at the Headmaster, and noticed that his expression turned grave at the mention of the mysterious objects, "We've destroyed two, and found four more… That'll be for the last thing today. There's one more out there, but getting to it requires time and patience. In the meantime, we need fighters to protect the others..."

"Riddle probably already realised that we are more than just children," said Harry, and Tonks thought she saw, for the first time, uncertainty on the boy's face, "But if I know him well enough, he'll still underestimate us… We'll draw him out, eventually. But it shouldn't be too bad by the time we end this… I guess we're telling you this because we can't bear lie to you anymore… You all deserve the truth, and it's really nice to meet all of you… Again..."

Tonks couldn't see Harry's face as the boy buried it in his hands, Ginny patted him on the back as his shoulders shook. When she took a closer look, she saw that Hermione was biting her lips, and Ginny's lips were quivering. Even Ron's eyes looked moist and bright… This was all too much to take in…

"Anyways," Harry looked up after a final gasp of breath and clenching his fists, and Tonks was surprised how collected the boy sounded, "There's still work to be done..." he then turned to Hestia, who had been dabbing her eyes with her handkerchief, "And I'm so sorry for Emmeline… If I'd known..."

Harry's voice finally broke as he begged for forgiveness, but all Hestia could do was shaking her head, tears again streamed down her face, and Tonks suddenly found the grief in the kitchen unbearable…

"If it wasn't her, it would be one of the students, Harry," without realising it, Tonks found herself talking to the boy, "And there were at least three of them on that Curse's path. Emm saved all of them a terrible fate..."

"Or it would be me," said Sirius grimly, his face ashen as if he had just realised something horrible, "And you were trying to prevent my death -"

Hang on… The phrasing was a bit funny there… But Tonks didn't have time to dwell on it, for Harry spoke again, his voice strained and hoarse.

"That was selfish… I shouldn't have… It was really selfish of me..."

As one, Ginny, Ron and Hermione stood up, pulled Harry out of his chair, and steered him out of the kitchen. Sirius, too, stood up and hurried to the door, only to pause when Remus made a move to go with him.

"I'd better do this alone, Remus," murmured Sirius before he disappeared in the dark hallway. When he closed the door, however, Tonks couldn't help but feeling that a part of that darkness had lingered in the brightly lit kitchen, and refused to recede…

* * *

Harry felt himself being dragged up the stairs as he was, once again, stuck in his own memories. Images of Sirius falling through the veil and Emmeline lying on the floor, her lifeless eyes wide open, flashed across his vision mercilessly, each time bringing an even sharper stab at his chest. The dull pain from the Killing Curse had not yet resolved, and the combined agony of both was squeezing the air out of him, making his head swim…

"What d'you need, mate?" came Ron's concerned voice. Harry blinked hard. With effort, he was able to shut down the images just enough to meet his best mate's wise, blue eyes. He opened his mouth.

"And don't you dare say you're fine," a higher, shaper voice called out. Tilting his head a little, Harry saw Ginny glaring at him furiously, Hermione standing beside her, looking on the verge of tears. Harry sighed resolutely.

He stood up - Ron had pinned him into his bed when he was out of it - and staggered towards where his trunk had usually been, only to find it not there. Confused, he looked up at his friends. Seeing Hermione's arm disappearing into her bag, Harry smiled.

"Have you got anything for pain?" he croaked. The bruise from the Killing Curse was really bothering him, and he was barely biting it before the meeting. Now, it seemed, the pain was peaking, and would not subdue easily. If he wanted to function for the rest of the evening, he must do something about it.

Hermione, while still searching through her bag, gave him a sad, understanding smile. It didn't take her long, either. For a few seconds later, her hand resurfaced, holding two small vials.

"Pain Reliever and Energy Boost," said Hermione as she passed him the vials, "That's the best we can do before getting you to Madam Pomfrey."

"Thanks, Hermione," said Harry as he downed the vials. The effect, due to the nature of the Curse, was somewhat compromised, but the potions did take the edge off, "That'll do for now."

"You sure you can do this?" asked Ron, still looking worried, "I mean, you can have a lie down and we'll take care of it -"

"I'll be all right," said Harry, nodding reassuringly as Ron still looked unconvinced, "It's hard, but I'll be all right."

"Damn right, you are," grumbled Ron under his breath. Ginny snorted loudly.

"Really, love," groaned Harry, sensing the danger, "I don't want to rush it, yeah?"

"You don't want to rush it?" snapped Ginny, striding up to the door, " _You_ don't want to rush it! For Merlin's sake, how long has it been since you opted for avoidance? The last time you tried to bottle it up, you ended up in St Mungo's; and the time before that, you destroyed Dumbledore's office!"

"What d'you want me to do, then?" shouted Harry, ignoring Hermione's terrified gasp and Ron's weak attempts to pacify him, "I said I don't want to rush it, not I don't want to deal with it! I'm trying -"

"No, you aren't," whispered Ginny. Her voice was quiet, yet it was loud enough to penetrate Harry's somewhat heated head with its coldness. Harry, who had stood up during his shouting, sank back into his bed and listened as Ginny continued in a much more passionate tone, "You've thrown yourself at work, again, which is exactly what had happened after the Battle! But I've seen you better, Harry! I've seen you making an effort before, and this is not it! You've got to take care of yourself now, and if you don't -"

Ginny pulled open the door without looking at it. Instead, she was staring at Harry, who sat there in bewilderment, with sadness and sympathy in her eyes, "- Then I regret to tell you that I need to consider giving you some space -"

She turned to walk out, only to run into Sirius, who chose to walk in at the exact moment.

"What is going on here?"

There was a moment of awkward silence. Ron and Hermione looked just as flabbergasted as Harry felt, only they kept fidgeting, as if trying to decide whether they belonged in this room or not. Sirius, too, looked between Harry and Ginny, the latter was biting her lips to hold back tears.

"What's going on? Everyone all right?" asked Sirius again, his voice weak from the confusion.

"Yeah, I suppose," said Ron at last, his voice faint, "We're just having a moment."

Ginny scoffed again at Harry, who flinched.

"I promise I'll try," said Harry, "After we get through this meeting - I'll try, Ginny, and you'll see it."

For a second, Harry thought Ginny would still walk away, and the idea of losing her terrified him. But then she sighed, resigned yet passionate, and her voice softened, "You have three days to make that effort."

With that, she walked out of the room, Ron and Hermione trailing after him. When the door closed again, Harry found himself alone with Sirius for the first time in months.

"Hi," said Harry, smiling faintly. Ginny's words were still ringing in his ears, and he did not like the look on his godfather's face.

"What was that?" asked Sirius, nodding towards the door.

"A moment," said Harry quickly, "They've been under a lot of pressure lately, and I'm under some potions… None of us are thinking right."

"But you are all right?" A frown creased upon Sirius' forehead, "It wasn't because something - something I said earlier?"

"What did you say?" Harry blurted, before remembering the events from earlier, "I guess that was what set us off… I'm all right, now, and Ginny had her shoutings done. Ron and Hermione usually have their own thing… So it's okay now."

"None of you look okay," said Sirius dryly, "And it was hard to miss all the shoutings. If you don't want to talk, fine by me. But I really do hope you meant it last Christmas, Harry."

"I do," said Harry seriously, "Ginny had just set me straight," Sirius chuckled as Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Just not today."

Harry stood up, opened the door, and beckoned, "We've got work to do today."

He lead Sirius back down the stairs, sitting down again between Ron and Ginny. The others, it seemed, already explained their unexpected departure, and the table was making Harry uncomfortable by various glares.

"Let's get on with it," said Harry, nodding to Hermione, who already started digging in her bag, "We've got one more thing for today, but it's quite dangerous... "

"Then you probably shouldn't do it," reproached Mrs Weasley, "You are still children, you shouldn't be forced to fight!"

"Except Harry's the only one who can end this," said Ginny, not caring to disguise any rudeness or sarcasm in her voice, before softening again, "I know, Mum. But it's just the way it is, and denying it doesn't do any good."

"It's really dangerous, though," sniffed Hermione as she laid the Horcruxes one by one on the table, "We've never done it like this, and, well… I'm not sure if you all want to watch it."

"What are we doing?" asked Tonks, looking excited. Harry saw her eyes lingering on the case which enclosed Riddle's ring with recognition. He spared a glance at Mad-Eye and Kingsley, who were already examining the items. Mad-Eye grunted as he picked up the Cup, his face contorted with disgust.

"We're destroying the Horcruxes," said Ron after swallowing hard, "Trust me, it's not the most pleasant thing to do tonight."

"We're not kicking anyone out, but you can leave if you want," said Harry, looking at the younger members around the table, "It'll be just as hard to watch as it is to actually destroy them."

"Sounds like something we'd never miss," said George, shifting in his chair.

"And something we'd be able to make the most out of," said Fred, "You wouldn't expect us to pass on this opportunity, do you?"

Harry considered their argument before nodding. Albeit reluctantly, he had to admit that the twins were right. Susan nodded fervently at the twins words, and Neville, his hand tugging on Luna's arm, swallowed, "We'll stay, Luna and I."

"It'll be fun to see how many Nargles had infested Riddle's soul," said Luna, looking eager yet serious. From the end of the table, Harry saw Dumbledore and Mad-Eye closing their eyes on the girl.

Mrs Weasley opened her mouth to protest, but Dumbledore spoke first, "I think," he sent a long, piercing look to Harry and Mrs Weasley respectively, "that the matter is settled."

"Er - right." said Harry, still not sure how to feel about this, "Professor, we'll need the Sword of Gryffindor, and safety precautions."

"Certainly," said Dumbledore swiftly, though Harry could see he was taking it seriously, "I see Fawkes," a flurry of crimson flashed and disappeared across the table, before an old, ugly hat - the Sorting Hat - lay innocently in front of their eyes, "has already taken care of your first need. What do you suggest for safety measures, Harry?"

"Shield Charms and Containment Charms, sir," said Harry, "Especially Containment Charms, we need the strongest we could get -"

"We've never tried to destroy them altogether before," explained Ron, "It's unlikely that they'd try to join each other, but even one of them can be destructive enough," he shuddered, clearly remembering his own encounters with the Locket, "We don't want to take any risks of them getting even more powerful by combining themselves."

Dumbledore nodded gravely, while Mad-Eye put down the Cup with a loud _clang_.

"I'd help you, Albus," the experienced Auror blunted, "Nasty little buggers, these are."

The two men stood up and spread the four Horcruxes as far away from each other as possible, and started enchanting them one by one. Harry saw Kingsley and Tonks coming up to help, only to be scoffed away by Moody. Tonks did not hesitate to express her displeasure, and pouted until the pair had done their job.

"Potter," snarled Mad-Eye, making the trio and Ginny jump, "How are you at Shielding?"

"Not bad," said Harry, before understanding why he was being asked, "I reckon I could Shield one..."

"Good lad," grunted Mad-Eye, looking satisfied, "You take your girlfriend and Longbottom and Shield the tiara-thing."

The three made their way to the corner, where Harry set up his strongest two-way shield with the joint effort from Ginny and Neville. As the Shield rose, he, with pride and relief, felt the strength of it multiply as each of his partners added their bits of magic. Grinning faintly, Harry gave each of them an encouraging smile before reverting his attention back to the Shield.

Tonks took Hermione and Luna to the Cup, while Kingsley, Sirius and Remus took the third corner, Shielding the Ring. The others were forced to occupy the fourth one, Shielded away by Arthur and Bill, while Dumbledore and Mad-Eye continued to work on the Locket, Ron standing beside them, looking fearful but determined.

Slowly but carefully, Ron put on the Hat, a look of concentration on his face. Then it transformed into something that resembled pain, before resolving in surprise and relief. Pulling out the sword, he made eye contact with Harry.

"I don't think I'm the one to do this," said Ron, reverting his eyes to look determinedly at his toes.

"What d'you mean, mate?" said Harry, half exasperated, half bewildered, "You've done this before - you've beaten it even after it preyed on you for months -"

"I'm not bottling it," said Ron, looking a little embarrassed, "I'm just saying - I don't feel like the right person to do _this one_ … I can do the Diadem, it's still unclaimed..."

"Who d'you suggest?" asked Harry, trying to meet his friend's eyes.

"I've probably gone nutters to even think about this… This is ridiculous..." muttered Ron, before taking a deep breath, "Kreacher."

Hermione let out a squeal in delight as she covered her mouth in her hands; the air in front of her shimmered and Tonks glowered. Hermione apologized quickly, turning her attention back to her Shield, while Harry felt weak.

"Kreacher?" said Harry, "I'm not - Are you sure?"

"I am," said Ron firmly, "I've been thinking about this for a while, and I think he's the one to do it. He's been waiting for this moment for so long, and he's worked so hard to get the Cup… I can feel that it should be him, if you know what I mean."

"I do," said Harry, "But is he well enough to do this now?"

Harry looked around, seeking some support from Remus and Sirius. It was, however, Hestia, who spoke, "He is. House Elves have a much more rapid recovery time than humans do. He's as good as new now."

"Thank God," breathed Ron, before looking at Sirius, "Sirius, please?"

Sirius nodded, and called, "KREACHER?"

The elderly elf appeared between Harry and Sirius, before bowing, "Master Sirius, Young Master Harry. What can Kreacher do to serve Masters?"

"You can finish what Regulus started, Kreacher," said Harry, grinning, "We have a question for you. Do you want to destroy the Locket yourself?"

The elf's eyes widened in shock, and Harry thought they could each fit a fried egg on them. "Kreacher can?" he croaked, obviously overthrown by joy and gratitude, "Master and Young Master want Kreacher to destroy the Locket?"

"That's right," nodded Harry. Beside him, Sirius was winking at the elf dramatically, "And you can keep the remains with you. Consider it a treat."

Kreacher let out a sharp squeal and dropped to the ground, howling words of gratitude, startling the whole room. Over the chaos, Harry heard Mad-Eye grumble impatiently, McGonagall staring at him disapprovingly. It wasn't until Hermione made another move to abandon her Shield and comfort Kreacher did Harry speak again.

"Careful, Hermione," he turned to Kreacher, "Er- Kreacher, as you can see… Our hands are a bit full right now… If you can… If you please… Calming yourself would be great..."

It still took the elderly elf a few minutes to calm down, yet Harry could see he was actually making a tremendous effort. Finally, when Kreacher's sobs reduced to occasional sniffles, Harry spoke again, "We won't make you go first - it's dangerous - Watch Hermione with the Cup, and you do the same with the Locket, get it?"

Kreacher nodded sacredly before Ron took his hand and led him to the corner where Hermione stood. Raising his wand, Ron spoke, "I'm reinforcing… Got it. You can get going, Hermione."

Nodding fervently, Hermione Summoned a Basilisk fang from her bag, and, biting her lower lip hard, stabbed it with fierceness and fury, as if the Cup had taken away something precious to her. Even from the opposite corner, Harry could hear the Horcrux scream in agony. He secretly thanked Merlin that none of the four put on a fight, and spared a look at the spectators. Dumbledore, as always, looked impassive, yet his eyes were graver than Harry had ever seen them. Snape and Mad-Eye, incidentally, had the same expression of disgust on their face, while Minerva sniffed. Sirius, too, sniffed in disgust, and it took Remus' and Kingsley's combined warning glare to keep him from swearing out loud. Mrs and Mr Weasley closed their eyes and shuddered at the sound of the scream, noticeably identifying the owner of the voice. Fred and George, too, looked a little apprehensive, but they were still staring at the bleeding Cup intently. Bill and Tonks, on the other hand, glared at it with something akin to curiosity, a contemplative look on their faces. Charlie was holding Hestia up right, the latter whimpering in his arms. And Percy, standing alone on the edge of the corner, clenched his fists as if attempting not to gasp in fear.

The scream died down after a few minutes, and blood was no longer oozing from the Cup. Kreacher was again on the ground, looking at the Cup fearfully. Hermione scooped it up, tucked it into her pocket, motioned Tonks to cancel the Shield, before crouching down, "Are you sure you want to do this, Kreacher?"

Trembling, the elf nodded, his voice hoarse, "Master Regulus wants Kreacher to destroy the Locket, and Kreacher will."

"It will take a lot out of you," said Hermione sadly, "And it can be painful..."

"Kreacher is a good elf," said the elf in his sing-song voice, "Kreacher completes his Master's orders."

Harry's eyes met Hermione's, and he gave her a small, affirmative nod. Hesitantly, Hermione handed the Basilisk fang to Kreacher, "Take your time, and be careful. This fang is poisonous - or do you want the sword?"

"Kreacher is happy with the fang," Kreacher bowed, before staggering towards the locket. Ron hurried after him, just in case.

Kreacher raised his small arm, holding the Basilisk fang with so much force that his arm was trembling. Then, before Harry could prepare himself, the elf made a move to stab it, only to have his hand bounce back. Yelping in pain, the elf, too, bounced from the table, hitting Harry's Shield with a loud _thud_. Before he could register what was happening, Kreacher was already wailing in pain, disappointment, and desperation, and charged himself to a lamp beside Ginny.

" _No punishing yourself_!" bellowed Harry harshly, before readjusting his tone, "It's all right, Kreacher. We'll just need to open it… I can open it… Tell me when you're ready."

Another minute later, Kreacher approached the Locket again, this time kneeling carefully beside it, and signaled, "Kreacher is ready, Young Master Harry."

Harry stared at the Locket, trying to make out the snake at the distance. He had successfully imagined it as an alive, slithering serpent, yet, it seemed, speaking Parseltongue was harder than he had anticipated.

"English," said Ron, looking dejected, after Harry's third attempt. Frustrated, Harry closed his eyes, and pictured the boa he had set free all those years ago, and opened his mouth again -

"You can't do it," Hermione's voice interrupted his concentration. Opening his eyes, Harry saw her standing against the wall, both fear and delight shining from her face, "Harry, don't you get it? You can't do it anymore! It's gone now!"

"Wha - Oh!" Understanding the meaning behind the slightly coded words, Harry grinned. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to feel relieved, but it was what he felt at the moment. It was as if he had found the final proof he had been looking for all this time, and now he felt clean and whole again. Taking only a brief moment, Harry turned to Ron, who had reached the same conclusion, and spoke more cheerfully than he had intended, "Looks like it's all on you, mate."

"Gladly," said Ron, before facing the Locket and imitating something in Parseltongue. It took him a few tries, but eventually, the Locket popped open, revealing a pair of eyes staring innocently from what looked like windows. The diadem behind Harry rattled restlessly. He sought Dumbledore and Mad-Eye, yet both were busy with the Ring. A familiar sense of foreboding rose in Harry's chest.

"I have seen your heart," chanted the voice in the Locket, "and it is mine."

Kreacher, still kneeling, seemed immobilised. The Locket continued, "A useless, filthy elf, unworthy of attention -"

The Diadem rattled more loudly, as if trying to escape. Harry, whispering, urged Kreacher to "do it, now!"

Yet Kreacher didn't move, and the Locket went on, "- Not able to complete your Master's orders -"

"Damn it, Kreacher!" Harry shouted, the restless noise behind him was really unnerving him, "I ORDER YOU TO STAB IT, NOW!"

In a flicker of a second, several things happened. With an anguished shriek, Kreacher raised his arm again, and stabbed hard at the Locket, making it scream and ooze like the Cup. Harry, being distracted by the Diadem, Kreacher, and shouting, allowed his Shield to collapse, followed by a flash of silver that forced him to take cover, dragging Ginny and Neville with him. When he finally climbed back onto his feet, coughing and spluttering, he was met by more screaming and Ron's satisfied grin,

"Looks like we've got to go double, mate," said Ron, swaying the Diadem - now clearly cut into two pieces and still oozing black liquid - in front of him, making him jump to avoid the blood-like slime.

"Urgh, Ron, must you?" said Harry, before letting out a breath, "Good work, mate. Saved us loads of trouble."

"That's what I do, innit?" said Ron coolly, "Saving The-Boy-Who-Lived's arse?"

Harry let out a weak chuckle before looking around the room. Now, with only the Ring left, Kingsley had already canceled his Shield. Everyone in the room looked at him expectantly, as if waiting for him to appoint the next destruction. Kreacher, on the other hand, was staring at the remains of the locket incredulously.

"Excellent work, Kreacher," panted Harry, "You can keep the Locket now."

The elf put the fang on the table, bowed, and disappeared with the Locket.

"Professor," he turned to Dumbledore, "You did it in our original timeline, but lost your life to it because you touched it. If you want to do it… It's _the_ Stone, if you know what I mean, and the temptation… I don't want it happen again..."

Understanding was quick to flicker into Dumbledore's eyes, followed by ecstasy and disappointment. A moment later, Dumbledore spoke, sounding resigned, but as composed as ever, "If that's the case, Harry," he threw one last look at the case, "Then I shall pass on this opportunity to those who would truly cherish and benefit from this experience."

There was no point in arguing, Harry knew, as Dumbledore's tone told him as much. Letting out a breath, Harry turned to the still pink-haired Metamorphmagus, "Keen to do the honours, Tonks?"

"Me?" Tonks' eyes popped open in shock and excitement, "Are you sure, Harry? You're talking about me?"

"You've proven unaffected by the Ring," said Harry mildly, "And you're certainly capable. So, do you want to have some fun with it?"

"Yes, blimey!" exclaimed Tonks, still sounding faint. Behind her, Mad-Eye rolled his eyes, exasperated, while Kingsley looked at his colleague in amusement, "No joking? Fantastic! I'm in!"

"Sword or fang?" asked Harry, gesturing Ron and Hermione on either side of the room. Both watching the young Auror with the same amused smile.

"Sword, please," said Tonks, practically jumping to Ron and knocking off a chair in the process, "- sorry - This is Gryffindor's sword, right? I've always wanted to have a good look at it..."

Tonks marveled at the sword. It seemed that she was so immersed in it that she had forgotten about her task. It took Mad-Eye's irritated "Hurry up, Nymphadora" to snap her out of it. Hermione opened the box with a flick of her wand, Levitated the Ring out of it, and a split appeared in the middle a second later. For some reason, and Harry thought it might be because it was one of the Hallows, the Ring only screamed, and there was no blood oozing out of it.

Tonks made a move to pick it up when Hermione stopped her.

"Wait," she slapped away her outstretched arm, "There might be more curses on it. Professor Snape, would you please take a look?"

* * *

 **A/N: That was the longest chapter by far... Phew! I was just writing and it sort of got out of hand... I hope you don't mind the long read!**

 **A lot of you liked the King's Cross scene from the last chapter, and I'm extremely grateful! I based it on our own short-lived surprise family reunion last year and I'm glad it turned out! I was actually a bit worried that a lot of you would expect Harry to be "stronger", but I guess that wasn't the case at all! Thank you all again!**

 **Dannyman101: Now that you've mentioned it, I'm curious to read those fics where they try to write the family reunion but didn't work out... Should be fun to read & learn, I suppose. **

**heronlove: OMG Thank you! You've reminded me to think about Ron's future and honestly, I've never thought about it before! I've thought about Harry's, Sirius', Remus', and even Cedric's, but never Ron's, how silly of me! Anyways, now that you've mentioned it, I'll find a place for Ron! For Romione fluff... I'm not sure when or if I'll write it... I don't feel confident enough writing those two, honest. But I think I will at least suggest and imply a few of their moments at the very least. I can't tell you if Ron will meet the Grangers again, or if Draco and Astoria will show up though... That's for you to wait and see!**

 **Velikaqueenofdragons: Wow you are a fast reader... I don't even know if I would finish reading this story in two days!**

 **setokayba2n: Thanks for cheering them on, mate! You'll know how they did in a chapter or two! I admire your dedication!**

 **SharpRaptor: Whoa mate, you really read my stuff in-depth! Can't say how grateful to have a faithful critique like you! Though I think Harry's defiance is just Harry, or at least more Harry than me, if you know what I mean... I get what you mean by "lack the gravitas", and trust me, I've thought it through. I'm not sure if I'll be able to explain it well but think of it this way: no one, except Dumbledore, was in the Atrium when the Killing Curse struck. If you go back to the last chapter, I mentioned "scurries of footsteps" after Harry came back from King's Cross, and nobody saw what had happened - they just saw Harry laying on the ground and Dumbledore stepping over him. I didn't mention Dumbledore at all until Riddled yelped his name, but he'd been observing in a dark corner; he had wanted to help but he saw what Harry had been trying to do and decided it wiser to simply observe, and he'd never say "Harry had been hit by a Killing Curse" out loud if he could help it. So if we take Neville's perspective, he came upstairs to the Atrium with the others, and saw Harry laying on the floor, and he'd never seen a lifeless body before - he would assume that Harry had just passed out. That doesn't mean he wasn't worried, though, but he definitely wasn't hysteric. Even though Dumbledore had announced that "Harry had sacrificed himself", I think, Neville, at age 16, would still think it was figurative speaking, though I don't deny that denial also played a part. The other time travelers, Sirius and knew what had happened, and they knew what would happen, thus they too wasn't desperate as last time. Mmmmmm I think that's all I can think of on that matter... Don't know if you get it now, and please feel free to challenge me again!**

 **I apologize for the slowed updates. The truth is, I'm planning a big even for sixth year at the same time writing, at the same time having crappy internet access... I'll see what I can do, but I really really can't guarantee updates anymore... Sorry folks, just know that I'm trying...**

 **Reviews are ALWAYS welcome, you know. They encourage me to keep writing, and they push me to update faster. So if you've got things to say about this story - something, anything - post them up, and I'll be all motivated to go on!**

 **0902FRIENDs**


	63. 63 Safety First

63: Safety First

The last week of school passed by in a swirl, yet Emmeline's death only played a minor part in Harry's dazed mental status. He had, much to his dismay, spent most of the week after the Order meeting sleeping in the Hospital Wing, while the others all seemed to move on in their lives. He had also seen lingering signs of exhaustion in Ron, Hermione and Ginny's eyes, even though none of them had been spending sixteen hours a day sleeping or resting in a bed.

"Come off it, Harry," shrilled Hermione as he told them the feeling of something was wrong, "You haven't been getting enough rest in a year, and you just took a Killing Curse, again -"

"That was the exact same thing I did back in 98," retorted Harry, trying to make her see sense, "And I was still able to work _overtime_ for the Ministry -"

"And you saw where it got you," said Hermione not so gently, "And I suppose physical conditions also count. At least we were being force-fed by Fleur for a month in 98, you've barely been eating enough. Besides, you've been under a lot of pressure -"

"Wonder what that feels like," muttered Harry dryly.

"My point is, nearly every single change can cause this," Hermione carried on as if she hadn't been interrupted, dismissing Harry's comment, "And the factors can even accumulate, or it was our - situation - that aggravated it. It doesn't mean something's necessarily wrong, though. Maybe you just need to rest, you know?"

Despite Hermione's reasoning, Ginny's hidden satisfaction and Ron's silent support, Harry still couldn't shake the feeling of something being off. Moreover, as he was forced to miss Umbridge's trial _and_ Sirius' inquiry while being confined in bed, he felt inexcusably weak, as if biting it off would have made him feel better. Thus, he lay in his bed Tuesday afternoon, listening to the silence in the Hospital Wing, toying with his bedsheets while waiting for his friends to come back from the inquiry - all of them had been called for testimony, it seemed, leaving him alone with a displeased Madam Pomfrey. A horrible, lonely feeling arose in Harry's chest as he thought, once again, he was left out in the action…

It wasn't until half past five did the door open. Harry's head snapped up, yet he couldn't see anyone. Reaching for and raising his wand, the air in front of him shimmered as Disillusionment Charm was canceled, revealing a tired but grinning Remus Lupin and a bouncing Padfoot wiggling his tails madly.

"It went well, I guess?" asked Harry, corking up an eyebrow.

The grin on Remus' face grew larger, and Padfoot, even possible, wiggled his tails even more ecstatically.

"Better than well," said Remus at last, "We got clear of all charges."

Harry felt his jaw drop as Padfoot jumped onto his bed and started licking his face.

"Er - Padfoot," said Harry hesitantly as he tried to decipher what Sirius wanted and to dry his face, "D'you mind - I know you're happy - Ow -" the dog was now pacing on his bed excitedly, taking a bite of Harry's covers every time he turned around, "- Please stop, Sirius… Remus, help me -"

But Remus only watched Harry's struggle to control his godfather, his eyes filled with amusement. Finally, after what felt like hours, Remus called out, "That's enough, Sirius. Give Harry a break."

Padfoot slipped off the bed docilely, rested his head on Harry's side, and and stared at him curiously. Listening to his deep, warm breaths, Harry felt the ends of his lips tugging up uncontrollably, as he looked up to Remus again, "Good to know you've got him trained at last."

Padfoot pouted before standing up. A second later, Sirius was standing beside his bed, an affronted expression on his face as he reprimanded, "Good to know you think I need training, Harry."

Remus, who had been shaking with mirth, finally let out a snort that soon broke out into laughters. A second later, Sirius and Harry joined his lead, laughing so hard that both were bending over to catch their breaths. The laughs coming from them felt so liberating that, as he wiped off a tear from the corner of his eye, Harry thought he felt the shadowy feelings in his guts started to seep away.

"I see the good news has already been delivered," boomed Ron's voice. Harry looked up, and saw the lanky, red-headed figure beaming down at him. Ginny and Hermione stood on either side of him, and their faces, too, shone with elation. Gasping for breaths, Harry managed to choke out a confirmative response.

"Brilliant, because we've got more," said Ron, growing steadily more rejoiced as Harry, Remus, and Sirius finally calmed themselves. He took a dramatic deep breath, earning a scrowl from Hermione and a roll of eyes from Ginny, before continuing, "Umbridge is on her way to Azkaban right now. And life sentence, too. Fudge was trying to do anything he could to save his own job -"

"Which we all know is impossible," snorted Ginny, making a rude face, "How are you feeling today?"

"Same, I guess," Harry shrugged. For the past few days, he was constantly being asked this very same question, and was growing increasingly weary of it. He knew, however, that he must answer truthfully to Ginny, or the consequences would be something he'd dread to face. So, at her urging face, he recounted, rather reluctantly and impatiently, "Been up reading this morning, took a nap, been awake for about two hours now."

"That's good, then," said Hermione, looking relieved, "It's better than you've managed all week since Grimmauld Place. I think you're finally getting back on track."

Harry nodded fervently, but stopped quickly as it made his head swim.

"What about you three?" he asked, "You've been worn out, too."

"Harry, mate, Pomfrey just let us out this morning, and you know it," said Ron, sitting down at the edge of his bed. His eyes, however, darted towards the office door, and as Harry followed them, he saw Madam Pomfrey watching their exchanged with her lips pursed. "Guess we'll all need some extra sleep these days, just like every other time, eh?"

With that, he clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder, forcing him to slip down into his bed and earning himself a well-deserved 'Ronald!' from Hermione. Smiling at his and Hermione's back, Harry sat up to return Ginny's wink, and plopped back down into his pillows to face the two Marauders. Amusement filled both of their faces.

"So, Harry," said Sirius, his voice still bouncing with excitement, "Now that I'm all cleared, you can spend the summer with me if you want."

The grin on both men's faces faltered as Harry felt his own smile fading. For some reason, the muscles on his face felt strained and forced as he tried to pull it back out and look reassuring. Inside, a complex feeling spread from his chest, making him feel both heavy and hollowed at the same time. For the first time in almost a year, he didn't know what to feel.

"You don't - want to?" croaked Sirius as he looked at Harry with his dimmed grey eyes.

"No - I mean - Yes, I'd love to live with you," said Harry, shaking his head in an attempt to clear it, "It's just - I've never - The Weasleys -"

He trailed off, not trusting himself to speak anymore. Remus sat down silently in a chair, eyeing Harry sadly. Sirius looked even more subdued as the underlying message sank in. Harry, realising what exactly he had said, felt a twinge of guilt for ending the two men's long-overdue celebration.

"I'm just saying," said Sirius finally, firmness and distance both distinct in his raspy voice, "You can come over to Grimmauld Place whenever you want… Molly and Arthur are welcome, too."

"Yeah," breathed Harry, nodding mechanically, "Yeah, I'll think about that..."

He let out a long, loud yawn. Stretching his neck and arm, Harry found himself, yet again, feeling tired enough to be craving a kip. The cold disappointment in Sirius' eyes was instantly replaced by something soft and warm as he sat down on the other side of his bed, "Go to sleep, you can take your time to decide."

Harry closed his eyes and felt relief as his eyelids ceased their constant protest. Breathing deeply, he had felt both Marauder's stares as he drifted out of consciousness. Turning to his side, he thought he was back in third year again, Sirius had just broken into his dormitory, and was watching him sleep with eyes so full of love.

Madam Pomfrey had finally released Harry back to his dormitory before the Leaving Feast, after giving Harry a twenty-minute lecture in watching out for all sorts of warning signs to which Harry paid no attention. Finally, when he sat down at the Gryffindor Table with Ron, Hermione and Ginny, he caught Draco's eyes and gave him a barely noticeable nod.

"The Room, tonight," he mumbled at his friends just as Dumbledore stood up at the Staff Table. Ron and Hermione nodded briefly, and Ginny squeezed his hand. Harry returned the gesture before turning his attention to the Headmaster.

"Another eventful year has come to an end," said Dumbledore, "Whether you have achieved top grades in your year, or have found friendship in an unlikely place," he glanced briefly at a few DA members, "You all have one thing doubtlessly in common: you've all worked hard, and earned yourselves a well deserved break.

"However, there are several things I would like to address before we tuck into our delicately prepared feast and embrace the summer, one of which being your own safety," said Dumbledore grimly just as cheers started to break out, hushing the excited pupils. Now the Great Hall was listening intently. People were stretching to hear his words almost too intently that Harry was afraid someone might lose an ear…

"As you all know by now," continued Dumbledore, his eyes no longer twinkling, "A Dark Wizard named Tom Riddle, better known as Lord Voldemort, has returned a year ago, and is now out in the open," he paused, once again sweeping across the Great Hall with his blue eyes, "He and his followers are bound to make trouble soon. Therefore, please allow me to urge all of you to watch out for your own safety, as well as the safety of those who you care dearly about.

"There are also a number of you who will face excruciating decisions in the near future," Dumbledore said, his eyes lingering at a number of older Slytherins as well as some other students, "Whether it will be between what is right and what is easy, or between what is wrong and what is wrong, I beg you, when the time comes, to consider the impact of your decision on others, on those you love, and on the innocent who may never have crossed paths with you."

Harry looked around and saw the solemn faces of his fellow DA members, paying extra attention to the Hufflepuff table. Ernie Macmillan had his fists clenched, sitting beside a contemplative Justin. Across him, Susan, who Harry had only briefly talked to after the revelation at Grimmauld Place, stared down at her goblet, her eyes unreadable. At the end of the table, Cedric looked at Dumbledore stiffly, a look of determination carved into his face, and Harry knew it had nothing to do with him being accepted into St Mungo's Mediwizard program. Diane Langley, a first year, looked terrified sitting between Emily Birke and James Morgensen, two of the second year members of the DA. The older students, however, looked just as lost, yet they still attempted to comfort the youngest member of the group by whispering something into her ears.

Harry turned his gaze to the Slytherin Table. Rhys Bletchley, a sixth year who had become a snatcher in the original timeline, was paying undivided attention to Dumbledore's speech. Harry felt a small sense of achievement at potentially saving a lost youth three years in Azkaban by guiding him to make better decisions. A few feet down the table, Daphne and Tracy sat shoulder by shoulder, tuning attentively to the Headmaster; Tracy even went so far as to nod along. Then, at the very front sat Jo. He had his back turned from Harry, but Harry was sure the young boy was trying to slow his own breathing by the way his shoulder went up and down stiffly.

"There will be hard times ahead," concluded Dumbledore at last, "But it is foolish to forget how to live at the mere prospect of dire conditions. Let me famish you no longer, so please tuck in."

Food appeared as Harry tore his glances back to the Gryffindor table, and was surprised, but pleased, to see the house elves made spaghetti and meatballs along with the usual Feast dishes despite it being a Friday. Ron, who had already initiated attacks on the pile of food in front of him, chewed hard before he asked, loudly, "Are you lot packing tonight, or waiting till tomorrow?"

Taking the cue, Harry slid his hand into his pocket, and secured their upcoming conversation with a few quick spells, before answering, "Tomorrow, of course, we're meeting the Team tonight."

"Did Draco tell you this personally?" asked Hermione, looking disapproving, "He hadn't said anything on Communicators."

"Astoria mentioned something about Communicators not being as practical in his dormitory," Ginny supplied, stirring her mashed potatoes absent-mindedly, "So I suppose she told you about the meeting?"

Harry shook his head, "Snape told me," he shrugged at the questioning looks, "He dragged me into his office for Levitating my things to the dorm rather than carrying them, and told me that. Dumbledore'll be there, too."

"Dumbledore will be there?" repeated Hermione, cutting her steak so perfectly that Harry thought she might have been making potions, "But why? I mean, I know they could help and all, but I don't think they plan to invite the others?"

"No," said Harry truthfully, "Just the eight of us, I suppose. Besides, now that half the Order know about this -"

"We've taken preventative measures, Harry, in case they get tortured or have Legilemency used against them" said Ron, cutting in after a good swallow, "And can you even imagine any of them mentioning the Team at Leaky Cauldron after a pint or something?"

"Harry Noble Git Potter does have a point, though," said Ginny, pointing a thumb at him, "We know Neville and Luna are tight-lipped -"

"Susan is extremely trustworthy," said Harry quietly, "I've worked with her a few times, and she's brilliant. I'm worried about Percy, though."

"What d'you mean?" said Ron, frowning. Beside him, Hermione stopped sending her fork halfway to her mouth, looking at him in sheer disbelief.

"Not that I don't trust him," said Harry, rolling his eyes at the pair of them, "But Percy can be very prone to exclamations and flattery, and he'll be working hard to please Scrimgeour to keep his position for us. It is possible that he uses some seemingly insignificant information and gets himself into trouble..."

They fell silent for a moment as his friends thought. Finally, Hermione spoke, softly and quietly, "That's something we can never prevent," she said the words with so much resolution that they rang in Harry's ears, "From Percy, especially, but we can't lie to them anymore now, can we?"

"No," Harry acknowledged, "But it doesn't make me feel better."

"It's a risk that Percy, and everyone else, had willingly agreed to take," Ginny spoke, turning her head to seek Harry's eyes, "It's a war, Harry. People fight because it was the right thing to do, and they risk their lives because they think _the cause_ is worth it. None of them, and none of us, are doing it for you."

It was something his friends kept telling him, and as the time went by, Harry had somewhat accepted their words, even if he'd never felt the truthfulness in them. Knowing what he was supposed to do, he nodded, before murmuring, "They've got to be safe."

Ginny reached a hand to his thigh as a gesture to say 'I know'.

* * *

"What's going on?"

Draco looked up, and saw Weasley walking down the stairs that led to the Room of Requirement, followed by his sister, Potter and Granger. Even though the other boy's tone no longer annoyed him, he couldn't help but retort, "I'd tell you if I know, Weasley," sparing a glance at Granger, he added grudgingly, "Severus called the meeting."

Potter, being the prat he'd always been, had helped himself comfortable with a large, soft armchair, and little Weasley followed his suit. Granger and Weasley, however, did not look as relaxed, and kept their gaze on him.

"Honestly, Weasley," sighed Draco, dropping the pretense, "I've nothing to hide. Severus found me before the feast and told me to be here. He'd only told Potter about it then."

That seemed to convince the know-it-all and her boyfriend. Though, as they sat down, Draco saw Weasley's face turning slightly pink.

"No apology needed," he smirked, satisfied to see the pink spots darkening.

The door to the Room opened, and Severus entered with his face blank, following him was a grim-looking Dumbledore.

"Is everything all right?" asked Potter. If Draco didn't know better, he'd take the weakness in his words as fear, but it was more likely that Potter _did_ feel weak; he'd heard all about what happened after the Ministry from Astoria.

To his surprise, when Dumbledore spoke, the first thing that came out was exceedingly bad news.

"Broderick Bode died this morning, the Killing Curse. Healer McLaughlin is facing an inquiry."

Potter nodded resignedly as Draco, for the countless times since they'd started working together, wondered whether there had been Seer's blood in the Potter bloodline. Weasley swore beautifully under his breath, earning a reprimanding scowl from Granger. Little Weasley looked mildly disgusted, but didn't make a noise. Astoria, being the most sheltered member of the Team, blanched and gasped, her eyebrows knitting as she choked, "That's brutal."

Weasley snorted. If possible, Astoria's face went even paler at the implication. A twinge of sympathy ached Draco's inside. He wanted to reach out a hand to his girl to comfort her, yet he was still a Malfoy; holding hands publicly would bring him to the same level as Potter and Weasley. So he merely said, "It is barbaric."

"But what happened?" Granger's slightly wavering voice snapped Draco out of his own mind, "After… After Harry… We thought… He couldn't have..."

The silence that followed her words seemed to enclose the Room onto its occupants. Draco, despite the panic spurring from deep underneath his heart, found his mind whirling; it was turning so fast that Draco thought it might eventually halt and collapse.

"Sacrificial Protection is a powerful, yet intricate piece of magic," Dumbledore spoke quietly, looking directly into Potter's eyes, "It is extremely unpredictable, and there has been no precedent cases of such protection bestowed upon an entire society. We may have employed its maximum potential, and finding it scarce now."

No, that wouldn't be right. Draco couldn't help but be reminded how the tides had turned after Potter had given himself up at the Battle of Hogwarts. He had done extensive research on that particular battle, too, and it seemed Potter's sacrifice had protected everyone who didn't agree with the Dark Lord. He remembered, after studying piles of evidences following the months of the Battle, he and his colleagues had reached the conclusion that Potter's presumed death had been the determining factor of a lasting victory. It had shielded everyone, despite their age, gender, or social status, from the remaining Death Eaters, Snatchers, and those who sided with Tom Riddle during the Second War. There must have been something wrong this time.

Potter, shifting uncomfortably in his armchair, seemed to have reached the same conclusion as he did.

"It can't be… We've done this before… We wouldn't have been here if not for the Protection… Kopp and I would have died dozens of times, so would Ron and Williamson, Susan and Proudfoot, and Ostrovski… Ginny, too… Now that I think about it..."

All colour drained out of his face at the mention of Little Weasley, the latter shifted over to sit on Potter's laps, and whispered something that seemed to calm him down a bit.

"Submit a copy of both memories to Greengrass if you please," said Severus, Astoria nodded fervently as she caught his eyes, "But we possess no time to overanalyze -"

" _Over_ analyze?" Potter shoved Little Weasley aside and jumped up, "I beg you pardon? We were talking about how to get everyone through this war _alive_ , we were trying to fix that problem right there, and you call it _overanalyzing_? You may have been a brave man, Snape, but don't you talk about my _mother_ 's sacrifice like that!"

Severus paled visibly as he dropped into a nearby chair, looking vindictive but did not retort. Little Weasley pushed Potter back into his chair, constraining him with Weasley; Granger shrilling reprimands over their cluster of bodies. Draco sought Astoria's eyes, and knew they'd come to the same conclusion: Potter had finally stepped out of the line.

Draco knew it would be better if he stayed silent. He tore his glance away from Astoria, and examined Severus. He seemed to be recovering from the shock, and Draco thanked Merlin for it.

"Harry, there's nothing we can do about it right now," said Astoria finally, "You trust me, don't you? Then you are going to do what Severus had told you, and leave the matter to Albus and me," Dumbledore's face brightened a shade as Draco's girl spoke, "What we need to do now is to come up with another plan. A plan that could keep as many people safe as possible."

The struggle on the other side of the room died down at her words, and the four Gryffindors sat in their respective armchairs, all deep in thoughts.

"Safe Houses," said Weasley at last, "That's what they did after Dumbledore died. We can set up Safe Houses for Muggleborns and primary targets -"

"Amelia and Susan Bones need to be protected as soon as possible," Potter added, while Draco's Unspeakable mind took him to the more long-term plans, "Susan's parents are abroad now and won't return till the end of the War."

Dumbledore nodded, "We can arrange that in the next three days."

"Are you dying, or pretending to?" Draco jumped in at the first opportunity, ignoring the flinches and scowls thrown his way.

"The Dark Lord," Severus spoke, surprising Draco as to how _advanced_ his knowledge was, "would like to order Draco to murder you."

"And it has to be done, in one way or another," said Draco, turning to look at his Team, "Now we've lost the Protection, and so blatantly tricked Riddle, he'll be extra cautious. The only way we can draw him out in the open will be accelerating events."

"The only way to control the situation is to drive it out of control," whispered Hermione, her nose wrinkled in sheer disgust, "This is -"

"Unethical, risky, irrational, tell me about it," scoffed Draco, he could feel frustration building up inside him, "But can you propose a better plan?"

"What Hermione meant was 'brilliant'," growled Weasley, "And you'd want to listen to her the next time."

Draco sighed, but remained silent. Sometimes working with Potter's lot was distantly enjoyable, and tonight clearly was not that sometimes.

"It is dangerous, Draco," Astoria's words once again surprised him. Astoria, who had rarely contradicted him, was challenging his plan right in front of his Team, mentor and Headmaster, what was she playing at? "Do you really think this would work?"

Draco nodded, "Pureblood supremacy still rules the mainstream belief, although it is more hidden right now," he stole a look at Severus, who looked mildly impressed, and sat up straighter, "If we want to win the War _and_ prevent another one in the near future, it is the only way to it."

Little Weasley still looked far from convinced. Potter sighed.

"He's right, Ginny," he said, looking more miserable by the second, "I don't like it one bit, but Draco's got a point. Riddle _will_ make mistakes if we push him forward. Besides, we were only able to reconstruct because we were united, and I guess we just don't have that unity yet."

"We won't," said Draco, his voice was quiet, but even he himself felt the weight of them, "Unless we've been ruled by a villain again."

Potter nodded, and Draco noticed that he was on the verge of falling asleep again. Sighing under his breath, he explained to Severus and Dumbledore what Riddle had planned him to do, and agreed to give them time to make the decision. Finally, as Potter and his friends were having trouble keeping their eyes open, Draco decided it was enough, and hastily ushered them out of the Room.

"Just keep them safe," Potter murmured to him sleepily as they parted ways in the seventh-floor corridor.

* * *

HG: Amelia & Susan are safe. They are both in Grimmauld Place now.

HP: Thank God… They're okay?

GW: Amelia took a Cruciatus, and Susan's a bit shaken. Otherwise they are fine.

DM: They went for her today? That's two days earlier than the previous time.

RW: Fortunately Susan asked for help via the coins, or we may never get them.

AG: You went for the rescue?

RW: Hermione went with Remus and Tonks. Sirius, Ginny and I were back up, but we weren't needed.

HP: How many were there? Were they captured?

GW: Runcorn and Bellatrix. Hermione and Tonks held them off while Remus Disapparated with both of them, and we all followed. We figured letting them off this once would mess Riddle's mind a bit.

AG: Good thinking.

DM: No wonder he was in a foul mood today…

HP: Are you living with him already?

DM: He's been visiting a lot, and sometimes have meetings here. But we are not Headquarters yet.

HG: Thank you very much for doing this, Draco.

DM: The other alternative is to go into hiding like Bones. I would prefer this.

RW: Speaking like a true Gryffindor.

AG: We all have four houses inside us somewhere, just need the right situation to exhibit the traits and values.

HP: Speaking like Luna again, Astoria.

AG: I'm honored.

GW: Fred just told me that a Muggle bridge snapped earlier today, there's one family that went into the river and they are rescuing them right now, but no other casualties.

HG: Thank God.

GW: How's your parents coming along, Hermione?

HG: They are okay. Still disappointed that I decided to stay and fight, but I think they understand the situation a lot better now.

HP: How many Muggleborns do you think really talk about these sorts of stuff with their parents?

HG: None.

AG: Really? Not even the little ones?

GW: McGonagall and Sprout essentially forced eight muggleborn families into hiding in 97, all of them were 3rd years and down.

HP: How did you know that?

GW: While you lived off in the remotest forests around the country, Potter, I was actually surrounded by the Order, the twins' Extendable Ears, and a heart determined to excavate information.

HP: And you never told me that?

GW: How many things have you never told me, Potter?

DM: Work out your relationship on your own time, Potter, Weasley! This is a working session, on public display.

HP: I think Ginny was just teasing…

GW: I was, but we still need to talk.

HP: Fine, when I'm out of Privet Drive.

HG: And Ron will be your guard.

RW: Since when have I agreed to be Harry's security troll?

GW: And mine.

DM: Back on track, you fools! I got the Mark yesterday, and they were already talking about Imperiusing Thickness.

AG: I've always found that name ridiculously accurate.

DM: Astoria!

HP: Does it mean the Ministry is falling in a few weeks?

AG: What? I'm sure Harry will follow your business instead of my comment.

DM: Doubt it. He wouldn't dare a move under Dumbledore's nose. I think he'll seize control within two weeks of Dumbledore's 'death', though.

GW: You are awesome, Astoria.

HG: He decided to go into hiding?

DM: Don't know yet, but Severus said he's tempted to just move on.

RW: Albus Dumbledore and his temptations…

HP: He should try and reconcile with Aberforth, though… We should tell him that.

AG: That'll make it harder, wouldn't it?

HP: Not necessarily. I think Albus had always been fighting that temptation, he's just got too much responsibilities and too few opportunities. He'll want to go now that a perfect chance is set in front of him.

HG: Was that how you felt when you walked into the forest that night?

HP: Not exactly, but I doubt none of us experienced that sort of wish that year.

RW: Fair enough, mate.

GW: Aberforth would use something like the sort, too. He's been alone most of his life, and he needs a brother, even an estranged one.

HP: How's Percy?

RW: Rarely seen him. He's probably directly reporting to Dumbledore, though. Or via Mad-Eye and Kingsley.

GW: But he's still on our side. He shows up at Mandatory meetings.

HP: Fred and George?

GW: They've got to accept it, especially with Mum and Dad on our side.

RW: We've told them stories of Percy from the first time, too. They are trying.

HG: They'll come around.

AG: They always do.

* * *

 **A/N: Holy Crap! It's almost a week since I last updated! I apologize... I was going to post on Tuesday night but I got sick and took a few days off...**

 **scarlettmeadows: Well I hope you made it through the first 20 chapters and will be reading this soon... Thanks for liking the writing! As for communicator sessions... I think they are a quick, efficient way to infuse both information and humor into the story, and they usually have a lighter tone than the rest of the writings (in later chapters, of course). I think I've explained the trace at one time and yes, underage magic cannot be traced until kids go to Hogwarts! Ginny would have to let Tom take over because they're trying to stay close to the timeline, and make the most out of it (though I think you already know this). I don't know if this answers all your questions but please ask if you have more!**

 **setokayba2n: Ha ha ha...! Awesome conversation you've had there! Are you going to write it down cuz I'd love to read something like that!**

 **heronlove: I haven't written much about people's reactions in these few chapters, but they will come. Please stay tuned!**

 **fons19: Please... I'll explain a bit more in Ch64/65, but I do beg you to have faith in this couple...**

 **SharpRaptor: Sorry mate for ignoring you for SOOOOOO LONG! I'll need to remind myself you PM you right away! Anyways, I get what you mean by you'd do it differently - I did consider the alternative, and decided it would disrupt the pace/flow of the whole thing. Though trust me when I say there WILL be unity and outcry later in this story, even though Harry's death won't be the catalytic factor. I'll give an explanation in Ginny's "argument" in Ch65, though if you want to know now, I'd urge you to think about their relationship and how it's portrayed in the story so far. Oh and combine that with Sternburg's love triangle, and I think you should get a big idea of where I'm going...? Also for the destruction thing, again, you're on my train of thoughts! I was planning for Fawkes to carry things back and forth, but I don't think the bird would let go of his pride and be a transport donkey for the humans... And the magic loses its touch if people start Flooing back and forth between Grimmauld Place and Dumbledore's Office (which arguably is the safest place to put these items). Also, putting them into separate rooms in Grimmauld Place wouldn't work because they will still be in close proximity from each other, and if they drop the guards just because the Horcruxes are in different rooms, things will be ten times more complicated, wouldn't it?**

 **So... Another thing I should apologize for... I will be going on hiatus after I post next chapter, which will be either this Sunday or early next week, whenever I can find internet that's stable enough for me to do this. And please, trust me when I say it hurts for me to type this announcement. This story is my baby, my very first novel-length writing, and I WILL NOT abandon it. But since I find myself forcing a lot of the lines out (as many of you may have spotted already) since the battle at the Ministry, I figure it would be the best if I simply sit back, read more, observe life, and think for a while before I start writing again. So here's the plan. I won't allow myself to write a single word on this story until August 18th (or until I feel absolutely confident that I will finish the story in one go, whichever is the first), and then I will start writing again and try my best to finish it before Sept 5th, even though posting them will probably take more time. In the next two months or so I'll be thinking about what I want to portray in the rest of the story, and how to approach them; I'll be doing research and taking notes and picturing scenes in my head so that my writing will be more like the fifth-year chapters that you're all used to read now instead of the forced, retelling first- and second-year chapters. In the meantime, I will try not to stop writing so my hands don't get rusty. I'll write/edit for at least an hour every day, and I won't limit myself to just one story. I think it's time for me to see if exploring multiple stories at the same time works better than just focusing on one. It is more than likely that I'll start _Safe Houses_ in a few weeks, maybe add a few more short stories to my profile, and even start the early drafts/snippets for _P.T.S.D..._ Or... What would you say to a separate novel-length story that primarily focuses on Jo's mum (that will more likely be publishable as an actual book)? I would love to say anything you've got for those stories, and I promise that I WILL COME BACK at the latest on August 20th (I'll need at least a day to write and edit, mind you). **

**Please, it is not the goodbye. I'll remember all of you in the next few weeks just so that I'll have the desire, the drive, and the courage to finish it once and for all. This has been a marathon, and I'm slowing down so that I could sprint the last 400 meters.**

 **0902FRIENDs**


	64. 64 Fight or Flight

64: Fight or Flight

Severus stood at the window, silently seeing off his unexpected guests. His right forearm, where the magic of a newly made Unbreakable Vow sank in, was still tingling, and as Severus was bending and releasing his fingers subconsciously, his mind on the going-ons over the past weeks.

Potter, never the impressionable, never the hard-worker, had hid and revealed a secret that shook Severus up for days. Yet that was not on the priority list of Severus' worries. The amount of information Potter and Draco held, and withheld, startled him, and Severus wondered what his fate might have been in their other life…

" _You may have been a brave man, Snape, but don't you talk about my_ mother's _sacrifice like that!"_

" _If we want to win the War_ and _prevent another one in the near future, it is the only way to it."_

Potter and Draco's words rang inside Severus' skull, and he started to rub his left arm unconsciously. Lily's sacrifice… Winning the War… Had Severus ever been envisioning a real victory since Lily's death? He thought nought. He had never expected, or even dared to hope, to witness happiness ever again; he had been swallowed by bitterness as a whole.

And whose fault was that?

There was a movement coming from behind the door. Without thinking, Severus pulled out his wand, and sent a merciless Stinging Hex with startling speed and accuracy. A painful yell came from the hallway, followed by a small man whimpering, "Severus..."

Anger boiled in Severus' head again. How dare _he_ beg him for mercy?

Severus turned around, and menaced towards Wormtail. The latter scampered and kneeled at his feet.

"Severus… Please," he whimpered again, looking like he was close to sobs, "I won't disturb you anymore… I won't nose around… I'll be satisfied to be your servant..."

Severus hissed, and the traitor silenced himself. But the way he was looking at him, with awe and fear and flattery, only angered Severus further. A decision was made the second the two men locked eyes.

" _Petrificus Totalus,_ " whispered Severus. A twisted sense of satisfaction arose from his chest… He wanted Wormtail to be tamed but awake for the entire time…

"You may be a loyal servant to the Dark Lord," hissed Severus dangerously, lowering himself down and staring straight into Wormtail's wide pupils, "But what can a dead man do?

"You are no use of the Dark Lord, now that he has better and more powerful followers," Severus continued to gloat, while keeping a close eye on the smaller man's silver hand. He remembered Potter saying something about it, and he wanted him alive, but punished…

" _Reducto,_ " he whispered again, standing up and pointing his wand at Wormtail's shoulder. Tears made of pain and fear welled up in Wormtail's eyes, and streamed down, racing each other, as the damp collapsed. Severus had never had a Reducto-Induced injury before, but he wished it hurt.

He used the same curse a dozen more times, aiming to break every single bone and cartilages on both of his shoulders and arms. Wormtail threatened to faint once, and Severus revived him just in time.

"The Dark Lord," whispered Severus triumphantly, taking another step back as he aimed his wand at Wormtail's shoulder again, "gave me rights to dispose you any means I see fit," Wormtail's pupils were as wide as they were allowed, " _Sectumsempra_."

It was Severus' own curse, used countless times by Potter and his crew on _him_ back in the day. Revenge, Severus thought as he watched the arm fell and the blood blossom, tasted sweet and metallic.

He quickly disposed the arm - the one with the silver hand - and stopped the bleeding. It wouldn't do if the rat died or fainted, so he revived him again, and dissected his other arm - the one with the Dark Mark embodied upon. Severus Vanished the limbs slowly and silently, enjoying himself as he made Wormtail watch every single moment of it. Finally, Severus Stunned him, but that was only for convenience's sake. He whispered another spell, one that forced Wormtail back to his rat form, and held, with disgust raging inside him, the traitor in his hand. He headed towards his office, where he would find the traitor a suitable den…

* * *

"Harry, get up!" Harry opened his eyes at the knocking on the door, "Mum and Dad went to the Santer's. It's time to go!"

Harry groaned. It was only the second week of his summer holiday, and Dudley had already taken upon himself to kick him around the house, even though all he wanted, and possibly needed to do, was to sleep.

"Coming," murmured Harry as he rolled out of his bed. His eyes lingered on the clock for a second, before registering it was almost eleven; his new sleeping pattern required him a lot of getting used to, and his cousin was not helping.

Thirty minutes later, Harry stood at the threshold, fully dressed but not yet awake, holding one of his stashed sandwich in his hand, and yawned as Dudley put on his shoes.

"Remind me why you're dragging me along again," muttered Harry, not at all pleased at his cousin, but Dudley only shrugged.

"You can't sleep forever," he said, "or you'll end up a whale like me."

Harry snorted, but said nothing. Maybe if he saved some energy from bickering with Dudley, he'd stay awake on their scheduled Communicator session tonight.

But Dudley had other ideas.

"Why are you sleeping so much anyways?" he asked, as they started walking over the corner of Privet Drive, "It isn't like you."

"Told you I'm exhausted," murmured Harry.

"You can be exhausted by resting too much, you know that?" Dudley paused, lowered himself, and then jumped up to touch some tree branches, "My coach told me that."

Harry didn't say anything. Sometimes, he felt, Dudley's world was too simple for him to understand.

"Sometimes you just need to force yourself to tough it out," Dudley spoke again, before jumping at the next tree. Still, Harry said nothing.

"You know, Mum's a bit worried about you," He had Harry's full attention now. Looking satisfied with himself, Dudley continued, "She said it could be some sort of illness, and Dad said you were just fakin' it."

"And you?"

"I think you're having a hard time," said Dudley quietly, not meeting Harry's eyes, "Like last summer."

The two boys, skinny and burly, walked side by side in silence. Occasionally, Dudley would jump up to touch some more branches, and Harry take a bite of his sandwich. Finally, Harry spoke,

"I suppose you're right. You and your Mum."

Dudley tilted his head, studying Harry as if he had suddenly sprouted a second head.

"We were fighting, then I got hit by a nasty curse," said Harry, shrugging nonchalantly, "And I guess that makes me tired all the time -"

"Can't they do anything about it?"

Harry grimaced, "It's an unprecedented case."

"Did someone die?"

Right, he had told Dudley about the War… There was no way out.

"She's a friend of my godfather's," said Harry softly, trying not to think about Sirius and Remus. From the limited conversations they had had after the Ministry, Harry deduced that much, and wondered how the two Marauders were dealing with the loss right now.

"Sorry," mumbled Dudley, "Didn't mean to -"

"'Tis not your fault," said Harry, suppressing a familiar sense of irritation, "Just drop it, yeah?"

They spent the rest of the walk in awkward silence. Then, turning a corner, Dudley pointed at a park not so far away, "I'm going for a run with some friends in there, you don't need to wait for me."

Harry nodded, bid his good day, and turned around, kicking the stones as he made his way back to Privet Drive, thinking only about his cool, dark bedroom. When he arrived at Number Four, however, it was driven out of his mind.

"You are more than welcome to stay for tea, Mr Runcorn, Mr Flint," came Aunt Petunia's voice from the door, Harry dived into the nearby bushes just as the door opened, revealing two prestigiously dressed figures.

"Albert, my lovely lady. We apologise, but we've really got to get going." said the taller man. Harry recognised him as Runcorn - a Death Eater proponent whom Harry had once impersonated, and squeezed further into the bush, his hand was gripping on his wand tightly, ready to attack at not even a second's warning.

"It was nice talking to you, Mr and Mrs Dursley," said the other figure. Harry's jaw dropped as he saw the signature brown hair and knitted eyebrows; he had never expected Marcus Flint to speak so elegantly.

The Dursleys and their guests stepped out of the threshold, where Vernon showed off his car (Harry wondered if it was the first time of the day, for Runcorn and Flint did appear slightly impatient) in the driveway, and bid the guests farewells pleasantly. Harry's eyes followed them until they turned the corner, after which he was convinced that he had heard the faint _pop_ of Apparition. He disentangled himself out of the bushes and stepped into the house.

When he entered the house, Aunt Petunia was already busying herself with the tea, and Vernon sank down into the armchair before the television. Harry would never guess something had happened if he didn't just see it.

"We had visitors?" asked Harry.

Aunt Petunia looked like she was going to tell him off, but Vernon waved a hand.

"He gets his answer just this once, Petunia," he turned to Harry, grinning somewhat triumphantly, somewhat calculatingly, "Because I'm warning you, boy," Harry took a step back as Vernon lifted a finger at him, "Mr Runcorn and Mr Flint are coming for dinner this Sunday, and don't you try ruin it!"

"Oh," said Harry, "I didn't know your clients would come here to schedule a dinner party."

"Don't be daft," Aunt Petunia bit back, "We met at the Santers'. They were in town, and they really liked us, didn't they, Vernon?"

"Albert and Marcus," muttered Vernon to no one in particular, "Fine people, they are. Knew what they were talking about."

Harry turned his snort into a sneeze just in time, and, hit by a sudden stroke of inspiration, added a few sniffles and a dramatic coughing fit. Vernon's eyes closed in on him before he ordered, "Go back and stay in your room. I will _not_ have the likes of you contaminating the whole house with who knows what!"

Gladly, Harry returned to his room, before taking out his Communicator and writing down hastily,

HP: We've got a problem.

* * *

HG: Everything all right?

HP: Runcorn and Flint visited Privet Drive this morning.

RW: What the bloody hell?

HP: I was about to go in when they came out, do you reckon they were on Riddle's orders?

GW: They both work for the ministry, don't they? Maybe Scrimgeour sent them?

DM: Did they do anything?

HP: I never know Flint worked for the Ministry… They looked like they were just visiting, though they're coming again on Sunday.

RW: What did the Muggles say about them?

HP: Nothing, just that they were "fine gentlemen".

GW: I would pretend to be sick if you could all see me.

DM: Riddle had been planting spies in the Ministry but I've got to ask Severus whether they've been converted or not.

HG: Thank you, Draco.

AG: How can we protect your Aunt and Uncle, then?

RW: Wipe off their memories and ship them to Jamaica?

GW: Ronald!

HG: As much as they deserve some magic on them, Ronald, it doesn't mean they also deserve no chance to understand more!

RW: Which will be a fiasco for both them and us, Hermione.

HG: A little pain for them would do good, and we don't need to live with them everyday.

RW: If we offer them protection again…

HG: Get them to Grimmauld Place, and we can magically prohibit them from leaving the property.

HP: What about Sirius? He's not going to be happy living with Vernon.

HG: He's living with Remus right now. You'll be coming to the Burrow soon, I think.

HP: Dumbledore's coming on Friday to get me. Looks like he wants Slughorn after all.

DM: It's the only choice he's got now.

GW: Then you can visit Remus and Sirius - but I think they prefer to visit us.

RW: It's not like we aren't going to Grimmauld Place for dinner every night…

HP: We can't put the Dursleys in the Headquarter, can we?

HG: It'll be fine. They won't be able to eavesdrop the meetings even if they want to. It's the safest place for them at the moment.

HP: Have Neville, Luna and Susan been coming to the meetings?

HG: Susan lives at Grimmauld at the moment so she does, but Neville and Luna aren't really coming. Dumbledore wants them to focus on something else, though.

AG: Is it possible for Dumbledore to get your relatives to Grimmauld Place when he gets you?

HP: We'll need to tell Dumbledore first, though.

GW: What would happen if Runcorn and Flint came and found the Dursleys gone?

DM: If Riddle sent them, it would make him really unhappy.

HP: He'll punish them, and then hates me more.

RW: In other words, precisely what we want for the moment.

AG: Then why are you debating over this?

HG: You're right, Astoria. We'll tell Dumbledore about this tonight.

HP: Remember to tell him that Vernon needs a little advanced warning.

GW: I'd love to see them wake up and finding themselves at Grimmauld Place.

HP: That's called kidnapping, love.

DM: Watch it, Potter!

HG: Draco, do you know about the Robber Cave experiment?

DM: I've heard of the name, but never studied it - it's a muggle thing, right?

HG: An American muggle did this experiment on creating and combating prejudice, and I think it's worth a try.

DM: It definitely rings a bell, but I think they study it in the Power House, not the Time Chamber… You'll have to brief me on it.

HG: It happened in a summer camp. They split the boys in two groups, bonded the groups and inflicted conflicts between the groups - this created prejudice between them. Then by the end the boys faced a crisis together and they were to work together to get through it - this helped them to become united again.

HP: Sounds like how we restarted the DA. Though we don't have many Slytherins

DM: It's an idea, but how on earth do you think we can make it a school event?

AG: Have a detailed plan, then get Dumbledore on board.

RW: Like a school-wise competition of some sort, but between years?

GW: We'll want to mix years as well. We should do teams, and all teams need to have all four hourses, at least four different years, and both genders, things like that.

HG: And we can make it a comprehensive competition. We can do a hybrid of Quidditch Cup, Triwizard Tournament, House Cup, and the Gobstone Tournament.

HP: It's like Muggle Monday all over again, only bigger - We need something that can last at least a few weeks.

DM: Then we'll definitely need Dumbledore on this. I've got to go now, Riddle's meeting in 10. We'll need to talk about it more before we tell him, though.

HP: Indeed. Good luck.

HG: Thank you Draco.

AG/RW/GW: Good luck.

* * *

It was a sunny, clear summer's day on the Tyneside. The air was filled with the smell of grass after a morning rain. A young man sat in the house with the window wide open, the breeze caressed the room gently, bringing in a glimmer of fresh, cool air. He was speculating. People, mostly tourists, had been coming to see the lighthouse for ever, and every morning, since this summer, Cedric sat by the window facing the road, and watched children run around the parking lot with their parents hustling behind them. He wondered if life would ever be that simple again…

It had all started with the Triwizard Tournament, he mused. Or more specifically, the Third Task. Even though Cedric had been out almost the whole time, he had heard what had happened from Harry, and he would never forget Harry's haunted eyes when they were sitting at the Three Broomsticks with Rita Skeeter. If it wasn't for Harry, Cedric knew now, he'd be dead and nobody would know how…

He felt bad for Harry. The poor lad had been pushed over to the tip of the tides more times than he could count, and was expected to survive them all unscathed. Yet he felt responsible more. He didn't know why, but he felt, from the moment they arrived in that bloody graveyard together, that he was supposed to stand with Harry through anything. After all, he owed Harry his life.

But Harry didn't seem to need his help much. The young lad had his own circle of friends who all seemed unbelievably powerful and talented. When teaching the DA, they claimed that they had been studying ahead, but there were times when Cedric couldn't help but surmise that there was more to the secret. Then there was Harry, who seemed reluctant to let him help at all. It seemed, no matter how perfect Cedric dueled in Combat, or how he lead his friends to attack one of Harry's friends, Harry would not let him into a real fight. 'We need you in Hogwarts more,' said Harry as Cedric requested to fight in the Ministry, 'You're better at taking care of the younger ones.'

But the truth was, the younger ones didn't need to be taken care of. They were all enjoying their last day of exams, and the only thing Cedric could help with was to accompany Colin and Susan to McGonagall's - and all they received was a curt nod from the Gryffindor Head of House, and a fiercely spoken 'this will be taken care of'. It was the Ministry that needed Cedric the most that night, for there were loads of injuries, and he knew how to care for most of them.

Cedric had wanted to help, which was why Albus Dumbledore was walking along the road right now, and arriving at the Diggory's gates. The doorbell rang.

Cedric stood up so abruptly that he nearly knocked the chair over. Leveling it on the floor, he scurried towards the front gates, only to find his dad already there, staring at the ancient Professor bemusedly. He may have forgotten to mention to him a visitor earlier this week.

"Professor - Dumbledore," spluttered his dad, Cedric could picture him blinking his eyes even though his back was turned, "Please - Come in - To what do we owe the honour -?"

"Relax, Amos," he saw Dumbledore putting up a hand, and his father stopped stuttering away immediately, "I am here to talk to young Cedric today."

"My son, of course!" exclaimed his father, extending an arm to the open door, "Come in, please, sir. After you."

It was such a beautiful day that the Diggorys' sitting room was brightly lit and warmed by the sun. The mood in the room, however, was tense. Cedric shifted uncomfortably in his armchair just as his mother served tea for everyone, and tried to communicate with his dad using his eyes only, all the while being watched by a mildly interested Albus Dumbledore.

"It might be a wiser idea if your father and mother stays, Cedric," spoke Dumbledore at last, pulling his hands down onto his knees, "But of course, you are the one to make the decision."

"Professor -?" asked his dad tentatively. Cedric made his decision.

"I invited Professor Dumbledore here today," he said, taking a deep breath while keeping his eyes on his parents, "Because I'm joining the Order of Phoenix."

"Pardon?" said Amos again, looking puzzled. His mum, however, turned pale.

"The Order, Professor? Aren't you serious?" she asked, not even caring to sound more polite, "My son is joining the Order?"

"He intends to, Miranda," answered Dumbledore, unfathed, "And we are here to discuss this."

"There's nothing to discuss, sir," his mum spoke clearly and loudly, and Cedric couldn't help but start at his mother's voice, "My Cedric is not fighting."

"I've got to help, Mum," said Cedric, "I'm needed, and I can't not help - you've never seen how bad it was -"

"I've never seen how bad it had been?" retorted his mum, all the courage Cedric had collected deflated in an instant, "Need I remind you that it was _my_ sister -"

"I won't end up like Aunt Alice," snapped Cedric. This was the argument Cedric had been avoiding all along, "I'll be careful - I'll - I'll focus on caring for others - I'll stay out of the front, but I've got to help!"

He raised his head, and met Dumbledore's almost impassive eyes. The professor nodded at his unspoken question.

"Calm down, Mandy, Ced," spoke his dad at last, "Professor, would you explain -?"

"Pleasantly," said Dumbledore briskly, adding a clump of sugar in his tea with his left hand. His right hand, Cedric suspected, was on his wand doing Merlin-knows-what, "The Order of Phoenix is the resistance against Lord Voldemort - or Tom Riddle, as we call him now." He added to Cedric's open mouth and his parents' flinching.

"It consists of wizards and witches who are keen to help the war against Riddle," Dumbledore went on, "Many of our members work different positions in the Ministry, but we also have a team of businessmen, teachers, curse breakers, editors, herbologists, and magizoologists - there are even wizards and witches overseas to help.

"I cannot say it's safe, Miranda," said Dumbledore, looking grimly at Cedric's mum, "And as you may know, we have just lost our only Healer, Emmeline Vance, merely weeks ago. Young Cedric wants to help, and his skills are desperately needed, and I beg you, both of you, to consider letting him help."

He paused, and when no one answered (as the family was busy avoiding each other's eyes), Dumbledore spoke again, with the passion that sounded akin to begging,

"What happened to Alice and Emmeline were completely tragic, but many more lives would be lost if not for their contributions. I cannot make the decisions for you, but if you consider protecting the nameless innocents a worthy goal in this war, then I ask you, please, to let Cedric join us. We shall arrange his tasks such that he doesn't take unnecessary risks."

Silence fell again as the Diggorys thought. Truthfully speaking, Cedric had never considered the risks so deeply before. He knew that Emmeline had died, but for whatever reason, it didn't inflict fear like Aunt Alice's fate had done to his mother. Maybe, he supposed, it was because he had almost died once already; there were so few things worse than landing in that charnel graveyard, and if they were to happen to him, he wouldn't have helped it anyways. Cedric took a sip of his tea to rid the image of a particularly bright flash of green, and realised that his mum and dad feared for the exact same reason. He remembered their bloodshot eyes, and how the exhaustion and worries in their eyes receded and were replaced by joy and relief after he had finally opened his own eyes.

"I wouldn't have been safer staying out of it, Mum, Dad," he said, drawing the room's attention, "I was almost killed once," he ignored his father's scoffing and went on, "I'm friends with Harry Potter, we all treat muggles nicely - and _they_ know it. We wouldn't have been safer."

Uncertainty crept into Miranda's eyes, and Cedric knew he still had a shot. He opened his mouth to convince his father, only to be interrupted by Dumbledore.

"If it makes you feel better, Amos," he said, "The Order is planning to set up about a dozen Safe Houses for those who will need shelter soon, and we can convert this house into one. Your home will be protected by the Fidelus Charm until the end of the War, and the only thing I'll ask of you will be to provide rooms and food for those in need."

"We are good at looking after people," said Cedric's mother at once, "But you need to promise that our Cedric will be fine."

 _Rule Number One, never promise your patients anything you cannot achieve_ , his mentor's voice found its way into Cedric's mind.

"Dear Miranda, I'm afraid I can't make such a promise," said Dumbledore apologetically, "But there is one thing I can promise, which is to keep Cedric away from fighting whenever possible."

Cedric resisted the urge to roll his eyes as his father, finally looking more clear-minded, nodded, "We can provide protection for those we shelter, too, once you familiarise us with the procedure."

"Wonderful," said Dumbledore, standing up suddenly, "I've already added a few protection charms around the house, and we'll set up the Fidelus Charm in due course. I also invite you, the Diggorys, to the Burrow on Saturday the 26th to meet the other families. I'm sure you'll find Amelia Bones, Augusta Longbottom, Xenophilius Lovegood, the Tonks' and the Delacours especially amiable."

"Thank you, Professor," said Cedric before either of his parents could, "I'll see you off at the door."

* * *

 **A/N: So... This will be the last chapter in a while, even though I feel bad leaving you off with a chapter like this... But I guess, with the amount of "interesting details" you lot can dig from this chapter, that this one could keep you all interested until I come back, which will be late August this year. Again, I've already had many plans for the sixth year, I just need to work out all the details, and how to present them effectively in this story; there's no need to worry that I'm abandoning it. I need to experience more life in order to fulfill this story with the most I can offer, which is exactly what I will be doing for the next two months. Now onto the reviews...**

 **Johnjohn: I'm not sure if I understand you 100 percent, but I'll try to develop the female characters a bit more in my future writings. Thank you for letting me know this.**

 **setokayba2n: I don't think I can manage that idea well... I'm not a great humour/parody writer, so I don't think I'll be claiming that.**

 **heronlove: Why, thank you for being such a faithful reader for the past few months. You've been amazing and I'll be missing your words too! Just curious, though, since I'm the writer of this story, what questions had the last (and this) chapter answered? I think since I know exactly what has been going on and what will happen, these two chapters were built to create, rather than to answer questions, so if you could enlighten me on that, it'll be great.**

 **SharpRaptor: Thank you, thank you so much for being such a responsible critic over the past two, three months. It's really been a grate journey, and I wouldn't have gone so far without you (and everyone else, of course)! I know your feeling towards the last chapter, and you'll probably feel the same for this chapter as well. Like I said, when I was writing these two, I feel forced. The words don't come out as naturally anymore, and that's exactly why I've decided to go on a break: I need to find a new approach to the story, an approach that works both for me, and for the characters. However, I think I do have a few words to say on two of your points. The team cracking up - I wouldn't imagine any team to work so perfectly for years, there's got to be problems. And even though they'd managed for the past five years with their mature minds, the tension and pressure are building throughout Year Five, and it's only natural that they created rifts within the group. And about Draco's POV, I guess I can only say that I've always imagined Draco to be somewhat apathetic. He observes, and picks up details and emotions, yet he detaches himself from other people. I don't even think he allows himself to feel much, which is another big reason for his breaking down in HBP - when the emotion avalanche is too powerful to block, he doesn't know what it even was, let alone how to properly deal with it. About H/G pairing... Think about commitment, and the conversation between them at Dumbledore's funeral and on Harry's 17th birthday. Think about how Harry had been watching Ginny's dot on the Marauder's Map in that sodding tent, and Ginny's desire to fight alongside him. And most of all, think about Ginny's character, and her supposed role in their relationship. As much as I feel bad to admit, I've always pictured Ginny as a crafty, cunning girl despite being in Gryffindor, and her motivation played a big part in their argument in Ch 62.**

 **Phew... Okay... So I guess this is it for now... I'll probably "update" in a few days just to answer some reviews (so DO REVIEW, folks) and maybe interact with all of you, but the next real chapter won't be until August 22nd... I will see you in ten weeks.**

 **0902FRIENDs**


	65. 65 Hardwork Pays Off

65: Hardwork Pays Off

"Sorry about earlier," said Harry as he regained balance after an especially bumpy ride of Apparition, "My un - Vernon - he's quite a handful."

Tonks, who had disguised as a tall, muggle school girl with wavy brown hair, waved a hand elegantly, "No problem at all, hinny."

Harry scowled.

"Oh, I forgot," said Tonks as she opened his eyes wide, "Aren't you my belovèd copper boyfriend, _Steven_?"

Harry raised his left hand - while keeping his right hand loosely around his wand - and run it through his hair, which was smooth and of a colour of golden blonde right now, and sighed.

"Yes, Tonks, this is Steven _on duty_ , as you may know."

"You're no fun at all, kid," muttered Tonks. The pair started walking, and soon they were out of the deserted alleyway and onto the busy streets of London.

"Really," Harry raised an eyebrow, "Because you seem to enjoy talking - or writing to me for years."

"Suit yourself," said Tonks, "It was only Hedwig I had fun talking to, though I'd say Ginny wouldn't be happy if you did anything differently."

"No she wouldn't," said Harry darkly.

They walked in silence, passing the shoppers, students, workers, and tourists alike. The boisterous streets gave Harry the perfect opportunity not to speak what he was truly thinking of.

It had been a month since Ginny gave him the ultimatum, and things had definitely been better between the two of them. He had, albeit grudgingly, allowed himself to rest as much as he needed over the past weeks, and made sure he had some quality time with her once he arrived at the Burrow. He had even talked to Sirius a few more times when he showed up for dinner, which seemed to earn him a few bonus points on the Relationship Test. Now that Harry thought back, he realised that Ginny wouldn't, and could never have truly left him; she had meant her words, but she would be hiding from him rather than running away from him, yet she made him believe otherwise, and Harry was once again amazed by the girl of his dream.

"You look much stronger than the night we rescued your relatives, kid," said Tonks, clearly bored by the lack of conversation.

"Yeah, I've had loads of time to sleep," said Harry absentmindedly.

"Well, that's good then," said Tonks, "For we were all a bit worried -" Harry looked down at his feet, "- And here's the Prince's father!"

"That's her way of calling me _King_ sley," said the tall, dark skinned Auror mildly, cracking a smile with his bright white teeth. Harry smiled back. Kingsley is only under minimum disguise, yet Harry found the image of his former - and future - boss dressed as a punk hilarious. He was, however, able to hold back laughters.

"Any news, future boss?" asked Tonks as if she hadn't been interrupted.

"Good and bad," said Kingsley, "I'll tell everyone when we're back- What have you been talking about?"

"Just teasing the Star Kid about his health conditions."

"That reminds me, Harry," said Kingsley, suddenly sounding serious, "What have you been doing with the DA Combat for the past year?"

"What's the DA got to do with him hibernating, King?" asked Tonks, though Harry saw she, too, creased her eyebrows.

"All four of them looked like Jagerson and Bob after their sessions, only worse."

Tonks' eyes widened with recognition and shock, yet Harry was still confused.

"Jagerson and Bob?" he asked, "Weren't they forced to redo their Auror Lecture Certification thing after -"

He trailed off, only to realise that his partners stopped their steps and were staring at him oddly.

"You've got no idea how naturally strange - or strangely natural - you sounded," said Tonks wisely before she started walking again, Kingsley being one step behind him.

"I wouldn't be unhappy if they were," said Kingsley, and Harry suddenly found it hard to keep a straight face, "For they were the Killing Curse experts."

"What d'you - Oh!" Harry slapped his forehead as realisation dawned, "Er - Yeah - I suppose -" he took a deep breath, and spoke as fast as he could, "We did it. We tried to avoid it but couldn't find a better way, though, and I remembered what Tonks had told me -"

He trailed off again, feeling ashamed for not wanting to take the full responsibility of his decision.

"You're lucky we are both off Ministry duty now," Kingsley smiled knowingly, and Harry suddenly suspected that his future - or past - boss was teasing him, again, "Though Dark Magic like this, used extensively especially by unprotected and untrained personels, are extremely detrimental to one's physical and magical abilities."

Harry had heard the warning behind the mild, casual tone, and nodded slowly. Kingsley still didn't know what exactly happened between him and Riddle a month ago, but Harry thought he knew why he was forced to spent two weeks of his life virtually doing nothing.

"But why didn't Mad-Eye or Dumbledore spot it earlier?" asked Tonks, still sounding interested.

"EKC's have only been used in the Auror Office before this lot took it to the DA, so Dumbledore never knew this" explained Kingsley, "And Mad-Eye, he's never seen those two immediately after a session. It's a new method, after all."

"What did you use before this?" asked Harry.

"Green sparks," said Kingsley, though he didn't sound as keen on the topic anymore, "Never as good but perfectly safe, and less strenuous on the lecturers."

"Blimey, Harry," said Tonks when Harry didn't talk, "It was a miracle you all are alive now - you should've seen Bob and Jagerson just last week!"

"Guess we'd have to find another alternative," murmured Harry as they turned a corner, still looking determinedly at the ground.

The three slowed down as they approached the college. According to the information earlier, something was to be found - and extracted - around here.

Harry, who had been keeping his eyes down, found it first.

"Look, there," he looked pointedly at a corner between the wall and the pavement, "A decoy denotator - Something else beside it, too… Maybe Disillusioned..."

The two Aurors crouched down around the black, button-like device, each had a hand in their pockets. Harry turned around, facing the streets and observing the passers-by, and kept a firm grip on his wand. He paid no attention to the murmurs of spells and theories behind him, and focused wholly on the body guard who was approaching them from the building across the road. Lifting his wand a few inches while still keeping it well-disguised, Harry thought firmly, " _Confundus_."

The eyes of the bodyguard became unfocused instantly. Harry watched as their potential threat stopped, scratched the back of his head stupidly, turned around and walked away, just as a deep voice whispered behind him,

"We've got it, let's go."

They hurried into another alleyway nearby, changed their appearance again hastily, and set off to return to the point where they had found the decoy denotator. Harry quickly cast a _Muffliato_ around the three of them as they walked past the road.

"We can talk freely now," he said as they stepped onto the crosswalk, "what was it?"

"Someone's poison stash," said Tonks, "Though we left the denotator there just in case it was timed."

"So you think this someone may come and get the poison soon and bait the muggles with it?"

"That is the theory, yes," said Kingsley, stopping briefly to examine a bird's nest before moving on, "But we can't be sure until we have Severus' analysis."

"Bother," muttered Tonks darkly, "We all know it's not cough syrup."

"Let's just hope there aren't any more to it," sighed Kingsley as they walked past the denotator again. This time, all three of them pretended not to notice the ugly, black, button-like device laying innocently at the wall.

"I had to Confund a bodyguard," said Harry suddenly, "He was making his way towards us."

"Guess we could never look unsuspicious," said Tonks, yet Kingsley didn't look so satisfied.

"Wouldn't you be expelled once they know you did it?"

Harry shook his head while Tonks answered the question for him, "The kid told me that as long as there were magical adults around, the Trace wouldn't pick it up."

Kingsley met Harry's eyes, and he nodded, "The Misuse Office measures underage magic on scales, and nothing sounds unless it reaches the threshold."

Kingsley gave him a meaningful look before accepting the answer.

"What I don't understand is why you let me to look at the ring the other day," said Tonks, obviously sensed that they had entered a dangerous territory, "You obviously knew what it was, Harry, so I suppose there was a reason?"

"Because you _don't_ know what it was," said Harry, carefully weighing his words, "And you'd be the least affected by it if it was to try and lure you."

"And you don't think I want to know what it was?"

"No," said Harry tersely, "Just know that it's dangerous once you know what it is, and it's got something to do with temptation."

The interests on Tonks' face dissipated at once as Harry mentioned 'temptation'.

Something screeched right behind them. The three turned around, and saw a cloud of smoke rising and spreading from two blocks behind. Harry quickly looked around, and was relieved to see that only one Decoy Denotator was activated.

"Dark Magic Check clear. Guess that's our signal to go back," said Tonks, reaching a hand to Harry and dragging him into the smoke. A second later, he felt Kingsley also pressing a hand on his shoulder, the three turned around under the disguise of the dark cloud, and Disapparated back to Grimmauld Place.

"Decoy Denotator and unknown potion," announced Tonks as the three of them walked in to a kitchen full of people, "Possible Muggle baiting attempt - and Severus, would you mind -"

"Pleasantly," The corner of Severus' lip twisted as he rose and accepted the vials from Tonks. When they settle back to their respective seats, Dumbledore spoke,

"Kingsley, please, update us on the Muggle world."

"According to the Muggle Minister, the Webber's youngest son - from the giants' destruction - is permanently crippled," said Kingsley gravely, "But the last victim of the Liverpool Bombing incident has returned to full health - the Muggle Minister is relieved that there has been zero casualties."

"Is this just me or did the Death Eaters stop trying?" Ron murmured in Harry's ears as Dumbledore turns to Remus, satisfied with Kingsley's information.

"Dunno," hissed Harry, "Though I'm not protesting the current death toll."

"What do we have now?" Ginny chimed in from Harry's left, "Two? Three?"

"Four. Frank the Muggle, Bertha Jorkins, Emmeline and Bode."

"Thanks Hermione," breathed Ron, "Knew we'd always be able to count on you."

Hermione looked as though she was trying not to look pleased.

"I'm surprised Barty Crouch lasted this long," observed Ginny, "Winky must be doing a stellar job."

"She is, according to Remus," said Harry, "and he's getting much better now… We need to figure out a way to protect him once he's out of St Mungo's."

"Precisely, Harry," Dumbledore raised his voice, pulling the four of them out of their hushed conversation, "Which is why we are all here today with our guests. Please, would you explain your idea of Safe Houses, Mr Weasley?"

Ron cleared his throat, scolded the twins for wanting to make fun of him, and started, "Right now we need about four locations in which we can treat our injured. Grimmauld Place can function as the Headquarter, a refuge, and a Healing station but it'll start to get crowded before long… There will also come a day where we'll need as many rooms as possible for those in need -"

"But will there?" asks Cedric, scrutinizing at Ron and making him fidget, "As long as we've got Dumbledore -"

"Right now we have the Dursleys living here with Sirius, Susan and Amelia. The Grangers are moving in before the end of the summer, as well as Mr Ollivander and Fortescue, Mr Barty Crouch when he's returned to full health. There's also Scrimgeour whose life is on stake as soon as he became the Minister, and Fudge will come with him. We can't have this many people living in Grimmauld Place while it's our Headquarters, and we are definitely going to encounter more people who need refuge in the future! Think about -"

"They get it, Hermione. It's okay." said Ron, "We are obviously looking at the worst case scenario, but the point is to be prepared. We do need our Healing Stations easily accessible, and Remus has already agreed to use his flat as one of them, which means we need two or three more..."

"Daddy and I can run a Station," said Luna, yet her eyes were focused on Xenophilius, "We'd love to help, wouldn't we?"

"Oh Luna, we would, yes -" began Xenophilius, but Harry interrupted.

"With all due respect, Luna, Mr Lovegood, it's much safer for you to host those in hiding. The Healing Stations won't be granted maximum security, and my understanding is that you don't want to give up the Quibbler?"

Xenophilius looked dazed.

"No, Harry," said Luna helpfully, "We'll keep running it. But we still would like to help."

"If you want, you can clear a room or two, or an attic," said Ginny, "Just a place for people to sleep in. We'll protect your house with the Fidelius Charm, send displaced persons to you once they're properly treated, and you can help us by keeping them fed and safe."

"That's an excellent idea," said Luna, "I think we'll do it."

"Edgar left a property on the Isle of Eigg," said Amelia Bones, her face stony, "We haven't used it since - well - but with some renovation we can convert the entire four stories as well as the attic and basement into a shelter. It's capacious, remote, and well-protected. Susan and I can move out to care for the persons there when the time comes."

"Thank you, Amelia, I am very touched," said Dumbledore.

And on it went. A kitchen full of people started offering their houses, rooms, attics, even backyard with tents to those potentially in need. Just by listening and writing down people's locations, capacity and special arrangements, Harry felt as sense of hope and pride rising inside his chest. This time, he knew, he wasn't fighting alone. He had a network of resistance, and it was thriving and spreading.

"Was it the same last time?" He asked Ginny, barely moving the corner of his mouth.

A warm, small hand clasped on his, and squeezed it hard. And Harry understood: this felt much better.

* * *

The next time Harry was sent out in action was the day before his birthday. It was, as Dumbledore called it, a surveillance task, but both knew they were more likely to be involved in a skirmish, or even a battle, than seeing the sun rise in the East - the reason why Dumbledore made an exception and allowed the girls to join them once the fighting began.

Walking down the once-again war stricken Diagon Alley, Harry couldn't help but feeling the urge to flee. He was so far successful in pushing away thoughts about the horrible ordeals about the befall the previously vibrant community, yet the sense of fear, dread and depression pressed on his heart so hard that it was getting difficult to breath normally.

"All right, there?" Sirius smiled down at him.

"Yeah," he sighed, "I just hope - I just wish this whole thing is not necessary."

"Don't we all?" whispered Sirius after a long pause. The pair kept their pace, finished their predestined route while keeping the facade as anxious shoppers, and retreated to Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Before either could sit down, however, Harry spotted a small, prone figure sitting at a table with two unknown adults. The man and the child were in smart suits, while the woman wore a formal dress, her blazer laid aside on the chair. As they tucked in their ice cream, quiet and indistinguishable chatters broke the silence of the already deserted street. The small yet content family looked so out-of-place and vulnerable that Harry, without consulting Sirius, temporarily chucked the plan out of his mind.

"Jo?" He called, trying to keep his voice down as to not scare the boy, "What on earth are you doing here at this hour?"

The child turned and looked at him, and Harry noticed that he'd grown much over the past weeks. Yet when he smiled, he was still the shy, sharp boy Harry met a year ago. "Shopping, of course."

"At this hour?" asked Harry, approaching the family, "It's getting late, lad, and it's not safe. You could've waited till morning."

"Bob, Michelle, meet my friend Harry," Jo introduced as the adults stood up to shake Harry's hand, "Harry, this is Bob, and Michelle."

"Sirius, my Godfather," said Harry as he sat down at a table beside the family. Sirius raised an eyebrow, but didn't press when Harry shook his head. So he greeted the couple and sat down.

"You really should leave, I'm serious," urged Harry, "It's not the most peaceful time for us, you know."

He didn't care how rude it sounded. He knew what was to happen, and he needed to minimize his risks. Harry prayed silently that his concealed warning could work, but like many times before with Jo, it didn't.

"Why are you here?" asked the soon-to-be second year.

"Walking his dog-father, of course," said Sirius, standing up. Before Jo's family's bemused yet fearful eyes, he transformed, and walked out of the parlor. It was a planned move, a signal. Turning around, Harry saw Ron and Remus standing right behind him. Cursing inwardly, Harry refrained from blaming himself for being caught off-guard.

"Constant vigilance, mate," Ron grinned at him triumphantly.

"I'd rather you give me a hand here," said Harry snappily, "We need to get them out of here, now."

"Well that's easy," said Ron, sitting down, "Jo, you are the only one who understand the current situation among your lot, would you mind doing the sensible thing for us, then?"

"But what are you doing here?" asked Jo, looking torn, "I'm not leaving you again if you're going to fight!"

"Jo, I'm sure you, like Harry, are good at Defense," began Remus, and Harry was relieved that the matter was taken over, "But you're way underprepared for this. We've got enough men today, lad. What we need right now is to evacuate the area - so that no innocents get hurt."

"Think about Bob and Michelle, Jo," said Harry urgently, "I know they're important to you - you're keeping them safe by leaving - Damn!"

A fierce dog barked a dozen yards away. It wasn't any dog's bark. It was fierce, loud, clear, and persistent, roaring with passion, hatred, and disgust. It didn't sound any scared nor trapped - it was well disguised behind a load of broken goods on the side of the street. It was Sirius, and his call to arms. Harry jumped up, ran to the edge of the parlor, and raised his shield.

"The Death Eaters are here," whispered Ron to Jo's still confused foster family, "We need to get you to safety - Jo, please hold on me tight!"

Just as he spoke, he walked up to the couple and grabbed their shoulders firmly despite their protests. Jo still didn't move, yet he was probably immobilised by the shouts and spells flying merely across the street. Remus scooped up the boy, put his other hand on Ron's shoulder, and shouted, "The Triple W. We'll be back in two minutes. Hold on there."

Harry nodded. From the corner of his eye, he saw the five disappear in thin air, dropped his shield only to see Fortescue training his wand at him, panic-stricken.

"Problem across the street," shouted Harry as he ran, "Got to help - get out of here before they get you!"

It was getting dark, and the bleakness on the street did not aid visibility. But spells were soon lightening up the twilight as more and more people - Order member, shopkeepers and Death Eaters - joined the fight. Dodging a sickening orange spell and firing back a Stunner, Harry found himself only steps away from Ollivander's open door.

Just as he reached the threshold, however, there was a sudden surge of heat and energy signaling at least three different hexes. Twisting his body and getting as low as possible to avoid and block the hits, he barely had time to register another spell sent his way, and was a second too slow in jumping out of the way. A heart-wrenching, bone-crushing pain surged from his left arm, just above his elbow. He hissed as he tried to move his arm and finger, checking to see if anything was broken. But to his horror, he wasn't able to feel anything below the place where the unknown spell hit. Harry took another leap forward, closed the shop door behind him, sealed and shielded it against further spellfires, and collapsed onto the ground. Inhaling sharply, he closed his eyes, and focused…

 _It was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year, and Harry and Ron made sure to take the time off to see Ginny and Hermione…_ Tell them to come straight into the shop, and that more backup is needed… _Ron, like usual, made a fool of himself in the Hog's Head, Hermione was giggling, and the amused yet trying-to-be-serious look on Ginny's face was absolutely stunning…_ Tell them to come straight into the shop, and that more backup is needed…

"Expecto Patronum," whispered Harry. The silver light wavered for a brief moment as Harry grimaced in pain again, but then it stabilised, and the familiar, elegant stag burst off his wand point, kicked its hooves and disappeared as a mist. Slowly, Harry helped himself up, doubled checked the standing shield at the door, and made his way to the staircases.

"D'ye knaa who we are, ye blind gadgie?"

Harry halted at the voice. He'd heard this accent before… A ragged, long-haired man with dark hairs and jaundiced face emerged in Harry's mind… Selvy Scabior was amongst the firsts to break into the shop… And when there was Scabior, there often was…

"Shame, eh? An old man like you don't know who we are. We're even registered, you fool!"

… Fenrir Greyback.

"Just one single bite from the throat, you old codger..."

"But we aren't gannin' dee that, coz the Dark Lord wad ye alive."

"That doesn't mean we can't have fun..."

Greyback let the suspense hang for a moment, and Harry thought he heard faint whimpering. But before he could be sure of himself, a shout from upstairs took the breaths completely out of him.

" _Crucio!_ "

The feeble yet agonizing scream of the respected wandmaker resonated inside the shop, mixed with loud, harsh, rude sounds of laughs. The scream called for help, immediate help, and Harry had the ability to help… Yet he told himself he must wait, he was no use going up alone… _Just a few more seconds_ , he told himself, _Just a few more seconds and Ginny and Hermione will be here…_

Then they did. Two frantic figures appeared in the middle of the shop, the _pop_ of their Apparition submerged by the screams and laughs from above. Harry released his dangling arm, trying but failing to conceal the fact that it was still hurting.

"Later," he mouthed the girls, who opened their mouths to ask about it, "Scabior and Greyback upstairs, with luck there's no others. Stun first, rescue later, let's go."

As he lead the girls upstairs cautiously, he paid his attention back to the conversations. Careful not to make a sound, the three of them stepped onto the platform that led into the attic. By then, Harry was positive that there was no fourth soul in the room.

He was only partially right.

Harry felt a tug on his shirt as he raised his wand at the door. Turning and training his wand onto the unknown being, he was stunned to see a girl, about seven or eight years old of age, looking completely stunned and fearful. There was no sign of tears; more than likely the girl was scared into silence by the sudden intrusion and being at Harry's wandpoint. He pried himself away from the girl with his wand hand, and gave it a comforting squeeze. But as he watched her face fall, he shushed her with a shake of his head, and returned her to her hiding place. When he returned to face the door again, Ginny and Hermione were all ready to blast through the door. Hermione held up three fingers, and the countdown began.

 _Three, two, one, Reducto_ , thought Harry.

Under three Reductor Curses, the door was Reduced to dust, revealing the temporarily stunned werewolves and the tortured, begging, and confused wandmaker inside. Taking advantage of this split-second bemusement, Harry aimed at Greyback and sent the strongest Stunner he could manage. To his relief, the werewolf dropped down lifeless without a noise, and beside him, Ginny and Hermione had the same success with Scabior.

Unbearable pain again dominated Harry's mind, and he was starting to feel weak again. Leaving the rescue business to the girls, he sank down into a chair nearby, and embraced the darkness that threatened to swallow him.

* * *

"...Nasty curse ...at least... salvable..."

"...Not sure what to expect..."

"...Can't know more… Wakes up..."

* * *

Why was the world so black and quiet? Could he not see or hear anymore? Could he not feel anymore?

Harry tried to move his fingers. He was relieved to feel them all, yet his left digits felt like they were inside a cast.

"He's moving!" was the next words he heard, telling him that his ears were fine. So he fought, and after a few seconds, opened his eyes to a roomful of teary faces.

"Don't scare us like that again, you dolt!" began Ginny, "You fought with a broken _and_ cursed arm, complete the mission, and then collapse into a chair - _What on earth_ were you thinking? Did you know how worried we were? Cedric did the best he could yet there was no guarantee on saving your arm - we almost sent you to St Mungo's, you stupid, suicidal idiot!"

Harry knew better than to counter her arguments, so he simply lay there and listened to Ginny's rant, until -

"Why aren't you talking, are you mute?"

"No," said Harry calmly, "Just waiting for you to finish, love"

Effectively deflating her, Harry turned to Ron and Hermione, the only other people who lingered in the room after Ginny started her screaming.

"What happened? Everyone else all right? Fortescue? Ollivander? That girl?"

"What girl -"

"A couple of injuries as usual, but fortunately you were the worst" Hermione interrupted Ron, "Fortescue is fine, he's going back to his shop in a few days. Mr Ollivander is still weak, but he'll be fine, too. We got little Mia a room here, she's in perfectly good health like the rest of us."

"How long have been out, then?" there was no need to ask where he was, as Phineas' portrait told him as much, but since it was dark outside, Harry hoped he hadn't been out for more than a day.

"Just a couple of hours," said Ron, "That reminds me," he takes out his wand and summoned a wrapped cubic box about the size of Harry's palm, "It's past midnight. Happy birthday, mate."

* * *

 **A/N:** **And I'm back! This update is actually later than I intended, as I should have started writing on the 18th, but an incident of food poisoning pushed my schedule back for a few days... Anyways, now here I am, back from my trips, alive and determined to finish this baby. Though since I've started Entrance Class, and I've decided to take my next semester seriously, I don't think I can keep up a schedule as tight as I did this spring. I will, however, try to write a chapter every day, and update my stories twice a week until school or work starts. Then I'll need to work out a new schedule but I plan on devoting at least 6 hours a week into writing, so updates will be slower but not nonexistent.**

 **I tried to give Scabior a Geordie accent, because that's the accent I'm best at at the moment. I hope it's not offensive to aal ye Geordies here, and I hope I've done it right. Please tell me if there's a problem with his accent, and I'll see what I can do.**

 **Now onto the reviews.**

 **heronlove: Well now you know why Harry's been tired - I hope the justification satisfy you. It's always bothered me that such a dark curse as Killing Curse has given Harry no more than a scar so I try to make things a bit worse, but not so much. I intended to put a bit more Dudley here but I don't think it goes with the flow, so he might be back later in the story. About Runcorn and Flint... Well you've just got to wait and see, I'm afraid.**

 **HeatherSBlack: Wow. It's always heartwarming and touching to know that my story's helping someone getting through hard days. I hope life's better now, but if not, hang in there and trust me it will be. I'm also glad that you find my details and characterizations satisfying, because I myself find them far from it xD. But I guess that's how we all get better, eh?**

 **Shinen no Hikari: None of Zabini's relatives were Death Eaters, yet that does not equate to politically neutral. From what I remember Zabini is a pureblood supremacist, and that by itself is enough for Harry and co to reconsider letting him in the DA. The Greengrass family, on the other hand, is politically neutral, and much less bigoted. Their only fault, if any, in the war is their silence, so it's okay for Daphne to join. About Fudge, nothing was mentioned after The Other Minister in HBP, and we don't know what becomes of him.**

 **Erinluvsdraco218: No, that scar will not work like Harry's, not because it's not a working Killing Curse, but because it's not a piece of split soul. Harry could connect to Riddle's mind because there is a piece of Riddle's soul residing in him, not because he survived Riddle's Killing Curse. Note that I'm not using the term Horcrux here because Harry was never a true Horcrux - you need to use a spell and do some sort of a ritual to make a proper Horcrux. About why Cedric wasn't called to fight... Do you think Harry would ever want Cedric to fight now that he'd almost died again?**

 **Roserayrose: Mmmmmm I'm not sure about changing the entire route of the story because I quite like the way it's going... Like I kept saying, if you want a time-travel story, you've got to either understand the casual effects and manipulate carefully, or blow everything away completely, and I chose the former. I do it because many stories that don't completely recreate things have so many logic flaws that it's simply painful, so I'm writing one that at least follows the rationality of things. I'm sorry if you want more, but tbh I am a cannon writer, and would like my stories to stay that way, or at least as close as possible.**

 **dianaanne: I can only tell you that I intend to finish this story within 20 more chapters, that's how sped up it is.**

 **LadyFlorentine: What can I say? The result of me not going to lectures and surviving on pizza? I've devoted two full months in my life doing virtually nothing but writing this story, which is why I'd been updating so fast, and I'm so emotionally attached to it. However, as I said, update schedule will slow down as I am now interested in real life again. So let's see how it goes.**

 **Chloe: Thank you for being such a faithful reader. It's people like you that keep me wanting to finish this story with a stellar job. As you can see, I'm delving into action a bit more now, though I'm not confident that I'm a good action writer. But practice makes perfect, I'll try my best, and I hope you'll like it. Again on why they didn't tell Cedric the secret... Telling him would mean asking him to fight, and do you think Harry would be keen to do so now that Cedric's life had already been at stake once more? I'll keep in mind to add more of the Slytherin side, but only when the flow of the story allows. About altered time line... Well things are definitely going to be different in sixth year because without Riddle's backstory, HBP is basically Romance and Harry's obsession over Draco's mission - I'll have to invent much of my own plot lines now.**

 **So... I hope you're excited that I'm back, and I hope you liked this chapter. Again, please take a few minutes and leave a review. I can't wait to reconnect with all of you. Also if you've got time, please check out my new stories, Entrance Class of 1998 and The Other Minister.**

 **0902FRIENDs.**


	66. 66 Conversations

66: Conversations

"Tonks, Tonks!" called Remus as he followed the metamorphmagus out of the kitchen and upstairs, "Wait!"

But the pink-haired Auror didn't do as he wished. Stopping at the platform only to shake his head, Remus heard a door close from the floor above, and hurried. It wasn't hard to know which room Tonks had retreated into, for he heard voices - sobbing - coming from one of the doors on his right. This wasn't boding well.

"Tonks?" he tried again, knocking on the door, "Would you let me in?"

"Go away!" shouted Tonks from the other side. The sobbing continued.

"I won't, because you're clearly distressed," said Remus, "Please, if there's anything I can do for you -"

"There's _nothing_ you can do for _me_ , Lupin!" shrieked Tonks, "because I'm _alive_ and _well_ and -"

"Is that it?" said Remus, raising his voice, "Is it because you're worried about Harry?"

"He's still a kid!" The screaming inside now sounded less hysteric, which gave Remus hope, "I've been teaching him - guiding him over the years, and now you send a 16-year-old to a battle, for what? Just because -"

"You stop right there, lady," Instantly regretting his temporary lost of control, Remus softened his tone, "Look, if you want to breach forbidden subjects, you've got to let me in. Conversations over a door as safe as the Black family heirlooms in this building."

It took a few moments for the gasping on the other side to subdue, and for footsteps to shuffle. But then the door opened, and Remus' heart sank again when he saw Tonks, her face tear-stricken, her hair dark and tangled, and her eyes red from crying. Remus walked in and helped himself into a chair, while Tonks dropped herself into the bed after locking the door.

"All right, now," said Remus after he cast a few more charms at the door, "You're finding it hard to accept that Harry is, in fact, a capable wizard."

"I'm not saying he's incapable -"

"He's too young, then?"

Tonks nods slowly, "He - well, I guess that's what having a little brother feels like. I don't mind having him with me on patrols. But a battle? And you've given him such a crucial task - look at what happens now!"

"He'll be all right. Cedric's finally figured out how to fix his bones and regrow his nerves, it's just a matter of time that he wakes up now," said Remus both to his conversant and to himself, "Injuries happen to even the best of the fighters."

"But -"

"Look at Mad-Eye, he was the best Auror on force, and that doesn't exempt him from becoming disfigured," Tonks chuckles weakly, "Harry knows the risk, and he knows himself. He knows other stuff, too, and from what I know, his gang is as experienced as you and Kingsley, if not more, and I think we should trust him."

He paused, expecting Tonks to retort. But when she doesn't, he went on, "Look at Emmeline, fierce fighter from the last war, and that doesn't prevent her from - well, you know. This is a war, Tonks, and people get injured and die. There's no way we can prevent them. What we can do now, is to accept Harry's help so that we can end this war with a better score."

He was relieved to see understanding dawning in Tonks' eyes. He pulled his chair closer to the bed so that they were now only inches away… For some reason, he just wanted to pull this girl into his arms and tell her it was going to be okay, but he knew he couldn't. So when Tonks started leaning towards him, he stood up so abruptly that fear flickered through her eyes, and walked to the door without looking back.

"I'll go make some tea," he told her before leaving the room, "You should come down, soon, you know."

* * *

" _Dear Harry Potter,_

 _You are my hero, and I want to be lik you._

 _Love,_

 _Mia._

 _PS. Happy late birthday."_

Harry's eyes lingered on the messy child scrawl on the card - or rather a scrap piece of parchment dug from Merlin-knows-where, as he tries to sort through the awkward yet warm feeling in his heart. After the war, he'd received touching letters from people, many of which children, saying their thanks and how he'd inspired them. But no one has managed to hand deliver their message like Mia. If he was to be honest, Harry had to admit that having the seven-year-old silently wandering into his room, chucking a wrinkly piece of parchment under his nose and turning to leave while he was reading was an overwhelming experience. He was fortunate that none of his friends were here to watch the entire one-sided exchange, because that would have been embarrassing.

"I see you've got a new contact," said a voice from the door. Harry looked up, Sirius held two mugs by the threshold, barely containing his laughs.

"Oh c'mon. You know it's not like that," said Harry with a scowl, "Why are you here?"

"What? Can't I fix my favourite Godson some hot chocolate whenever I want?" said Sirius as he put the mugs onto his nightstand, "How are you?"

"I'm your _only_ Godson," It was always easier to go along with his Godfather's childish teasing, "I'm well, you?"

"Craving for Molly's Shepherd's pie," said Sirius, earning a smile from Harry, "Your hand?"

"Still stiff, But I can move it now."

"Good."

The room fell silent for a moment, and Harry knew which question was coming. So he changed the subject.

"How are the Ollivanders?"

"As well as they can be, I reckon. Mia's still not talking, as you've already seen," said Sirius, "Garrick is just grateful that you saved his princess granddaughter. She's his only living relative, you know."

Unknownst to Sirius, those words weren't as much help to Harry.

"What's up?" asked Sirius finally, sensing something wasn't right.

"I rem - It's nothing," said Harry, he felt stupid by what had been on his mind, "It's silly, really. I shouldn't bother myself with that."

"Well since it's obviously bothering you now, may I enquire what _that_ is?"

"It's stupid," said Harry.

"Not when it's messing with your mind," said Sirius, "Now, out with it."

Harry scowled, but complied, "I think I know what happened to Jo in the other timeline."

"And it's not pretty," said Sirius tentatively. When Harry didn't speak, he added, "Blimey."

"Dudley told me that Vernon was touched after a boy committed suicide on Christmas Eve," said Harry flatly, part of him wanted to stop talking and keep it to himself, but he couldn't help but continuing, "'The poor lad would've turn 14 the next day,' he said, 'but Dad had to make that comment about no-good immigrants deserving no more than being left starve to death'."

"Well, at least we now know that walrus uncle of yours is capable of learning lessons."

Harry snorted at Sirius' feeble attempt at humour.

"Jo's told me, over the letters, that they went to Diagon Alley that night for a celebration. He'd just been adopted properly," he continued, now he felt compelled to get the whole story out there, "They could've died out there, and nobody would know. Dudley said this kid had no one when Justin rescued him from a rape and robbery. He tagged along with someone older, but she died before Justin could get there."

"If that's what you're worried about..." said Sirius slowly, "We'll do a better job this time around. We'll round up and relocate as many people as possible -"

"It won't be enough," said Harry, "There are hundreds of Muggleborn families out there, and they won't be the only ones being prosecuted when Riddle takes over. I just wish I can stop this already. I don't mind being an Auror and fight, Sirius. But I'm getting weary of this War."

Something changed at the back of Sirius' eyes, and, without saying a word, he walked over sat down beside Harry. Harry shifted give his Godfather more space on his bed, and together, they supported each other in silence.

* * *

"Thank goodness Mum still allows us to be alone," said Ginny as she burst through the door and plucked herself into her bed, "Especially after I _yelled_ at him in front of everyone, out of all things!"

"Are you sure you weren't hiding from her?" asked Hermione, trying to sound innocent.

"Stop it, Hermione. You know Mum!" said Ginny, "You can't hide anything from that woman!"

"And neither can Harry, from you."

"What d'you mean?" Ginny whipped her head around so fast that she almost twisted her neck, only to see mischief dancing behind Hermione's eyes, "Ha, you were trying to trick me! No, I'm not telling you details about what Harry and I talk about every night!"

"Sure," said Hermione, returning to his book.

"What's going on between you and Ron these days?" asked Ginny, "You've been taking awfully long walks."

"What do you think?" said Hermione, not taking her eyes off her extremely oversize hardcover book.

"I think," Ginny sat upright and cleared her throat, "that you and Ron have been hiding behind the bushes -"

"Ginny!" shrieked Hermione, but when she saw the satisfaction on her face, she deflated, "Honestly, that is _not_ funny!"

"Seriously, what have you been doing?" said Ginny, wiping the mirth from her face.

"Talking, in case you haven't noticed," said Hermione, "It's harder to catch the boys these days."

"True," observed Ginny, "I don't understand why Dumbledore insists on sending those two out for tasks. They are a pile of useless limbs without us girls."

"Well, Ron can be intelligent."

"Sometimes," said Ginny, "And I'm not saying they aren't. They just tend to get themselves into tight ends whenever we aren't around."

"Says us," snorted Hermione.

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!" Ginny waved a hand.

"Since when are we picking sides?" asked Hermione, "And shouldn't I pick Ron _by default_ , since I snog him?"

"It's been what? Seven years since that _one_ game, Hermione. Let it go!" said Ginny, shaking his head, "But don't you think us girls are getting neglected?"

That got Hermione's attention. Or at least, she snapped her book shut and put it away.

"Are you suggesting that Dumbledore thinks us incapable to fight?"

"Precisely," Ginny nods.

Hermione looked pensieve.

"I just get this feeling that he's trying to stop us from going to the front," Ginny articulated, "I tried to dismiss it but now I don't think I can do it anymore. I think he's doing it deliberately, because we're girls."

"Or because we aren't trained?" suggested Hermione.

"We are trained," said Ginny, "the DA is properly trained. Bloody hell, we trained the DA."

"But we haven't been Aurors," signed Hermione, "Harry and Ron are the only ones to work alongside Mad Eye, Kingsley and Tonks, amongst all of us. They get the most action because they're proper fighters. I think Dumbledore thinks it's the most risk-free plan. Cedric doesn't get sent out at all."

"What about Fred and George?" asked Ginny sharply, "They're always out there -"

"They're more of an information source," explained Hermione, "So far they've only been at the Ministry and the Alley. We invited them for one, and the other is the only all-out mission so far. They're like us, the reserves."

"Well, we're dung reserves, then," pouted Ginny dispiritedly, "At least Fred and George gets information. We just sit around and do nothing."

"We do?" asked Hermione in surprise, "Who communicates with Draco and Astoria, then?"

"We're getting no better information than Snape," said Ginny snappily, "Our work is a waste of time."

It took a moment for Hermione to digest her words. For a moment, Ginny feared that her friend would lose it and start screaming, but then she smiled, and started digging around her trunk.

"What on earth -"

"Here," said Hermione as she laid a stack of notes on Ginny's bed, "I've been researching the Robber Cave experiment, and I think it's worth a try at Hogwarts - if we plan this right."

Ginny, too, beamed.

* * *

It was well into the small hours, yet residents and tourists still bustled around streets of Whitley Bay, a small town sitting North of Tynemouth. Among the clubs and parties, a handsome youth seemed to appear out of nowhere. Contrary to the celebratory mood in the crowd, however, his eyebrows were furrowed, and his lips were thin. His dark, brown hair - now messed by the seaside wind - was clearly recognisable with the light from the houses, and his big, expressive grey eyes showed nothing but tiredness.

"Howay, pet!" called someone, "Have a pint and get mortal with us, will ye?"

Cedric picked up his pace, and soon disappeared into a road called the Link. Here, everything followed nature's guidance for nights: peaceful, dark and quiet. The only spark he could see was St Mary's Lighthouse at the end of the road. Taking a brief moment to breath, Cedric resumed his walk.

It was another ten minutes before he saw the Diggory's gates. Relief washed through him as he stepped onto the pebbled pavement and approached the house - he only wanted to go to bed after such a long and hectic day.

Tapping his wand on the heavy, wooden door, he was soon granted entrance. Careful not to make a noise, he sneaked through the sitting room and into the kitchen, where the corridor at the back would lead him to his bedroom…

Then the chandelier lit up. Wand out in an instant, Cedric would have attacked if he didn't see the man sitting before him.

"Dad?" asked Cedric weakly, "What are you doing up at this hour?"

"Waiting for you, son," said Amos Diggory, "Sit, please."

Bewildered, Cedric sank down into the chair across from his father. It wasn't normal for Amos to wait for him to come home, but again, things wasn't going normally recently.

"Did you eat?" was the first question from his father. Cedric nodded mechanically, even though the dinner at Grimmauld Place was ages ago. His stomach, however, took none of it, and rumbled.

"Thought so," said Amos, waving his wand, "We saved some food for you."

A plateful of Mum's steak and kidney pie appeared on the kitchen table, along with a steaming bowl of tomato soup. Unable to resist his hunger, Cedric tucked in while his father spoke again.

"You've been too wrapped up with your Order businesses," said Amos.

Cedric scowled. He'd only had a mouthful of food, and was now chewing hard to make out a response. Yet his father went on,

"You work 14 hours a day every day, we barely see you at home."

Finally managing to swallow, Cedric choked out, "I've got to help, Dad. This is War, and the Order needs me!"

"You've got a day job."

"Everyone's got a day job," retorted Cedric, "There're Hogwarts teachers, Aurors, Ministry Workers, business people, specialists… Those who don't either take care of everyone, or spend all their time and energy with the war effort!"

"You're barely getting enough rest!" said Amos.

"If it's making me sleep soundly at night, it's worth it," said Cedric, getting a little too on edge from the exhaustion, "I'm working to save lives, Dad, and it's what mediwizards do everyday. What've you got against it?"

"You're trading your health for this, son," said Amos, looking anxious, "We aren't against your - enthusiasm, we'll still say yes to taking care of the people in need. But you've got to take care of yourself first!"

"I'm sorry, Dad," said Cedric indifferently, "But blokes are risking their lives out there every day, yet I barely get sent to the front. Who's going to patch them up and keep them as healthy as possible if I back down from my duties? Even our best get hurt - they are the ones who gets the most severe injuries, in fact. Harry almost lost his arm a few weeks ago, Professor Lupin was ripped open by another werewolf, and today, if I wasn't there to help, Nymphadora Tonks would've bled out to death without us ever figuring out why!"

Amos Diggory seemed to lost his ability to speak for the moment. Cedric took the chance to wolf down his late night meal before standing up to put the dishes into the sink.

"What about Cho?" asked Amos, his voice desperate, "She's such a lovely girl, and you've got to -"

That struck a nerve. The day Cho wrote to him and kindly asked for a break flashed vividly through his mind, and Cedric had to clench his fists to stop himself from losing control. Amos fell silent the moment he saw his son's pained, angry expression. Outside, it started to rain, and the pitter patter of the raindrops echoed in the still kitchen like the wailing of an old man.

"I'm going to bed," said Cedric at last. Then, without lingering another second, he stormed out of the kitchen, leaving Amos sitting by the table, dejected.

* * *

"Mia, dear?" asked Molly as she noticed the little girl standing at the kitchen door, "What are you doing here?"

"They're gone," said the girl sadly.

"Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione?"

Mia nodded, looking lost.

"They've gone to Hogwarts, remember?" Mia nodded again, "They've promised to write, didn't they?"

"But I miss them," said Mia, her face turning redder by the second, "What if they won't come back? What if they forget me?"

Even after dealing with the same anxiety numerous times with her own children, something inside Molly's heart melted, and she couldn't help but picking up the helpless 7-year-old with her arms.

"There, there," said Molly as she stroke the girl's back gently, "You know they're nice chaps, don't you? Nice chaps don't break promises, now, do they?"

Mia shook her head slowly.

"That's right," cooed Molly, "They said they'd write, and they will. I know this lot well. They'll think about you a lot."

The tiniest bit of reassurance seemed to do the girl some good, as she relaxed in Molly's arms. Secretly, however, she prayed to Merlin that her children would spare the little girl just a few seconds of thoughts once in a while. Otherwise, she'd have a major problem.

"You're still sad of them leaving, aren't you?" observed Molly. When Mia nodded again, Molly put her down, and pulled out a large bowl from a nearby closet.

"You know what I do when I feel sad?" she said, "I bake, and cook. I think the guests tonight are getting a superb carrot cake, do you want to help?"

Enthusiasm again lit up in Mia's eyes, and Molly marvelled at how this particular trick always work with young girls - she used to bake with Ginny for the exact same reason when she was little, yet the boys would rather go out and play.

"Good girl," said Molly, filling the bowl with flour. She then took out two eggs and passed them to Mia, "Do you know how to crack eggs?"

So they worked. Mia was much quieter than Ginny, but that didn't stop her from having fun and making a mess in the kitchen. After half an hour of mixing and stirring, the two of them managed to put the cake dough into the oven, and Molly wiped the sweat off her forehead as she smiled at Mia - the 7-year-old somehow managed to get flour all over her face and hair, and she now looked like an adorable kitten.

"Good work, dear," said Molly, "Now we work on the frosting - "

She was interrupted by the kitchen door opening. Amelia Bones poked her head into the kitchen, looking distressed.

"Sorry, Molly. Didn't mean to interrupt," she said, backing out, "Please continue."

"Something wrong, Amelia?" asked Molly, "Someone injured? Emergency Action Required?"

"No, it's just me," said Amelia, "I'll come back later."

"Mia and I are just making frosting for a cake," called Molly, "You can join us if you want!"

"Well, in that case..." Still sounding hesitant, Amelia reemerged at the door, and entered the kitchen, "Thank you, Molly."

"What's wrong, then?" said Molly, measuring out the ingredients for Mia to dump into a bowl, "You don't look all right."

"It's silly, really," said Amelia, righting a jar knocked over by Mia earlier, "Just an old woman's musing, really."

"Well, you're younger than me, so I don't think it's _just_ an old woman's musing," said Molly, handing Mia a dough beater.

"How do you do it?" asked Amelia resignedly.

"How do I do what?" said Molly, not taking her eye off the little girl on the counter.

"Sitting around and waiting for everyone to come back," said Amelia, "I know I can't go out there, but sometimes I feel like it's better than waiting."

"It's always the worst, the waiting," said Molly, her hands sliding onto her sides, "Not knowing if any of them wouldn't come back..."

She trailed off, and peered in to examine Mia's progress. She wiped her eyes as Amelia stared at the label of a bottle of vanilla essence.

"Of course, it helps knowing these men and women are extremely capable, and they know when to retreat," said Molly in such a steady voice that surprised herself, "But generally, I try and occupy my hands - if my hands are idle, I know my mind will soon be, too."

"What's idle?" Mia piped up.

"It means not working, or doing nothing, lass," said Amelia. Molly, who was opening her mouth to say the same thing, smiled at her.

"Exactly," said Molly as Mia looked at her for confirmation, "Amelia knows her words well. She's wonderful, isn't she?"

Mia giggled when Amelia made a face.

The cuckoo on the oven started singing - the cake was ready. Under Molly's wand, it floated onto a plate not far away. Another wave of her wand, and the cake cooled down instantly.

"This is good," said Molly as she examined the frosting again, "Needs a few more good whips… Here, I'll help you."

She took the girl's wrist in one hand, steadied the bowl with the other, and together they beat hard and fast. Normally, she could have charmed the dough beater to do its own work, but like she said earlier, idle hands gave way to idle minds, and she didn't want that.

"There you go," said Molly as the lumps in the mixture disappeared, "Do you want to coat the cake?"

The answer, as expected, was another nod, so Molly left Mia to it. She'd anticipated it, so there was loads of frosting for the girl to waste.

"You're such an amazing person, Molly," said Amelia affectionately, "I don't know what we'd do without you!"

"You'd like to know what to do now that the kids are gone?" said Molly, reverting back to the original topic, "Work with the muggle families. They need to know how to get along with wizards and witches - and with themselves."

"They're really something if _you_ are fed up with them, eh?" pointed Amelia.

"I've got nothing against the Grangers, but they're seeing way too much for their own good," said Molly, cleaning the kitchen with her wand, "The Dursleys are another matter on their own. Merlin knows how Harry's put up with them over the years."

"Dudley's nice," said Mia without looking up from the cake, "He told me all about lasers the other day, and I told Harry."

"He did, didn't he?" said Molly, before looking seriously at Amelia, "I just wish the lad stops caring for what his parents think soon. You've worked on similar stuff before, haven't you?"

"I have, but never with Muggles," said Amelia, "But I'll see what I can do."

Both women were cleaning the kitchen now. Soon, it was as spotless as Molly left it after lunch, apart from the bit of counter space that was Mia's territory, of course.

"Really, Molly," said Amelia as they watched Mia trying to perfect the frosting, "Thank you for everything you've done for us."

"I'm honoured to be of service," said Molly, a warm, liquid-ish feeling streaming from her chest to every inch of his body.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this is a shorter chapter for you - shorter but no less important. I've always wanted to try this sort of chapters where a number of completely different conversations tells my readers what's going on rather than me plainly retelling the event, and I think it's worked out here as yet another transitional chapter. There's I think one more on the start of year at Hogwarts, then we should be getting into a bit more action again. Hope you like this little experiment~**

 **heronlove: Well I hope this chapter answers your question... If not, I've set it to be a complex nonverbal curse that breaks Harry's arm, vanishs all the nerves up until the breakpoint, and ignites the nerve ends at where the bones break. The mechanics behind is a Reductor curse, a Vanishing spell, and there's also a bunch of dark magic involved, which is why Cedric wasn't sure if he could save Harry's arm. I didn't put this into the chapter because, well, I don't think anyone would care about trivial things like this, but just in case you're interested...**

 **SharpRaptor: Glad to see you back, friend. Go back all you want, but since I ended on a pretty resolved note before picking up, you shouldn't have much problem keeping up with the story. It's actually why I chose Ch64 to be the last one before my break... About what Harry's doing with Kingsley and Tonks... I hope this chapter answers more of that question and the previous ones... Look closely into the Hermione/Ginny conversation and you should be able to piece it together. I tried to write a full combat, but then I gave up and sent Harry into Ollivander's shop... I don't know why, but it seemed I used all my action skills in the Ministry battle and now I can't write a full combat as spectacular as that one... I'm worried about the Battle of Hogwarts now, but I think we'll see... Also I try to do the thought processes with every single Patronus because I don't think JKR did this fabulous piece of magic justice in the books. It's good exercise to get to know the characters better, and it's generally fun to play with. Ginny yells at Harry because she's worried, not angry, and that's what my version of Ginny would do every time Harry gets gravely injured. I'm glad you like it. Mia is a new OC, introduced because I saw little Omran's picture and it broke my heart. I thought it would make the brutality of the whole mess even more realistic: this is war, and children get hurt. Please forgive me but Mia died in the original timeline, in the exact same skirmish/battle - you won't see her in any other of my stories, unless I decide to write a pre-HBP background on the Ollivanders.**

 **Again, it's always wonderful to know what you all think of this. Please review. And if you've got time and interest, check out The Other Minister and Entrance Class of 1998, two of my newest stories.**

 **0902FRIENDs**


	67. 67 Inspire

67: Inspire

Harry was striding down the corridor with Neville by his side, his mind again whirling wild. _Almost there_ , he reminded himself as he ignored the pointing and muttering from the compartments, _you know the rules, get to safety first._

Finally arriving at the back of the train, Harry pulled open the compartment door, surprised that he still hadn't dropped his composure, and heard Neville let out a sigh of relief.

"What's up?" asked Ron as Harry closed the door and charmed it against eavesdroppers.

"Slughorn," said Harry as he plumped into his seat.

"And Zambini," supplied Neville, who had just Summoned Trevor back onto his laps with his new wand.

"I thought Old Sluggy was all right, though," said Ginny, "And Zabini… He didn't stir trouble, did he?"

"No, he's just an arrogant little sod," said Ron, "So… What's wrong with Slughorn?"

"Nothing's _wrong_ with him," said Harry as he put his face in his hands, "But something isn't right either… I can't exactly spot it, but he's not the Slughorn we got to know after the war."

"Of course, he hadn't had the experiences yet," sid Luna, without looking up from her _the Quibbler_.

It was then something crossed Harry's mind, yet it flickered away so fast that he was caught in the helpless loop in trying to remember it.

"The memory!" squealed Hermione, "He gave you the memory about Riddle, and that must have changed him somehow!"

Before Harry could decipher the meaning behind Hermione's outburst, Ron mirrored his suspicions, "Since when did you become a mind expert? I thought it was Malfoy's expertise, the last time I checked."

"I read, Ronald," Hermione retorted rather defensively, "that's what _intelligent_ people do!"

"Shouldn't we focus on how to get the memory then?" asked Harry weakly, recognizing the signs.

"Yeah, mate," said Ron, "Except this girl here doesn't think I'm intelligent enough to participate in such a discussion."

"I did not say such a thing," said Hermione, "And I wouldn't have said what I said if you didn't intrude my peace of mind rudely earlier!"

Defeated, Harry gave Ginny a shoulder shrug before taking out a piece of parchment to make notes of his ideas.

It wasn't until the end of the Welcoming Feast when Ron and Hermione finally decided they'd had enough bickering of the day, and apologized for Harry and Ginny for "being non-cooperative". However, before they could get into some real meaningful discussions, Dumbledore stood up for his usual speech.

"The very best of evenings to you!" he said, smiling broadly, his arms opened wide as though to embrace the whole room. With a little pride, Harry was satisfied to see that the professor's hands are both clean and visibly alive, and that the Great Hall was in still silence.

"To our new students, welcome," said Dumbledore, "To our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you… "

As Dumbledore went on to repeat his usual start-of-year speech, Harry was once again immersed in his own thoughts, speculating and dismissing all the possible ideas to this unexpected obstacle. He was only aware of the buzzing when Snape was named as the Defense professor, and had only snapped out of it when he realized that the Hall was once again silent.

"- I implore you, should you notice anything strange or suspicious within or outside the castle, to report it to a member of staff immediately. I trust you to conduct yourselves, always, with the utmost regard for your own and others' safety." said Dumbledore.

"On a more cheerful note," he said, "I am pleased to inform you that this castle will welcome a new delight the week before Halloween. The Hogwarts Hunt is a school-wide activity that aims to bring students from different houses and years together to achieve a common goal. This year, we will be randomly selecting students from sixth and second years to compete, in teams of four, in a one-day treasure hunt game."

"The Hogwarts Hunt? What on earth is it?" asked Ron loudly.

"You heard him, it's an inter-house game!" said Ginny sharply.

"But why? It's not like _everyone_ 's participating."

"It's about group dynamics, and supporting teams," said Hermione, "It's like the Triwizard Tournament, except they're using a common goal instead of a greater enemy."

"Shouldn't Riddle be a greater enemy already?" asked Harry.

"Not for the Slytherins," said Hermione, "Riddle is clearly their friends now."

"I think it's a good idea," said Ginny, "We did get some support from the Slytherins in 97, but only because those of low blood-status was too afraid to be alone anymore… If we can get all houses to work together now, maybe things will be better when the time comes."

Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly.

"More information will be available as the term goes," he said, "And I have no doubt that this will be a successful event with school-wide engagement. You will be notified privately by your Head of House should you be selected for the actual game, as will further instructions be provided.

"But now, your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well-rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say good night. Pip pip!"

With the usual deafening scraping noise, the benches were moved back and the hundreds of students began to file out of the Great Hall toward their dormitories. Hermione had dragged Ron with her to shepherd the first years, giving Harry some time with Ginny.

"You girls planned that, didn't you?" he asked as they started to climb the stairs, making sure their conversation wouldn't be overheard, "Draco may have offered you some insights, too."

"I'd known you'd figure it out," sighed Ginny, "What gave it away?"

"First, Hermione couldn't have become an expert on group dynamics for nothing," said Harry, deliberately not answering the real question immediately, "But you - you rub your palm with your thumb whenever you're excited about something you don't want to tell us about."

"Thanks for the expertise, Auror Potter," said Ginny, "Now I'll remember to pay attention to my gestures so that I don't give everything away when you interrogate me."

"Don't," said Harry, "I only know it because we've been together for all these years, and you know full well that you are one of the three people who will never end up at the other end of my interrogation table."

"Oh, really?" said Ginny mischievously as they reached the seventh floor, "Not even when I turn out to be the murderer of your kids?"

"Well, are you the murderer of my kids?"

"Good point," said Ginny, "You win this round, Potter. Beware of the next one! _Abstinence._ "

"I will, Weasley" said Harry easily, before heading up to his dormitory.

* * *

It took virtually no time for the time travellers to re-adapt into the gloomy, grave, yet still safe atmosphere of sixth year. In fact, since every single one of them, the girls included, had been at the front of actions, it was almost a relief to be back at Hogwarts, where there was minimal fighting involved.

"I'm tellin' you," said Ron as he tried to shove a large plate of eggs and bacon down his throat, "Idungepeelduwatkumba."

"Come again?" Hermione frowned, clearly dissatisfied.

"I don't get why people don't want to come back," said Ron, after painfully swallowing a mouthful of food, "It's safe here, and we don't need to worry much about anything other than studying."

"For you, yes," said Hermione, pursing her lips impatiently, "because you've been out there and you are adept at schoolwork."

"And people worry about their family, too," said Ginny, "Have you forgot what would happen to Hannah's mum in just a few days?"

Harry cursed choicefully under his breath, successfully bringing attention from his companions.

"How have we overlooked that?" he asked, his throat slightly tightened.

"Dunno, but it's a good thing that we bring it up now than later, isn't it?" Hermione seemed unfathomed by the idea.

"But -"

"But nothing, Harry," said Hermione swiftly, "It's never too late until it happens, and we'll work it out. We always do."

"You lot don't need to set up a barrage of privacy charms for every single meal, do you?" said a voice from behind Harry. He turned around, Susan was standing just about ten inches away, looking half amused, half annoyed.

"We attempt to retain secrecy," said Ron diplomatically before grimacing. Presumably, Hermione had stepped onto his feet.

"Well, Mia wrote," said Susan with a look of disapproval, "And you four need to let her know that you haven't forgot about her."

"Thank you, Susan," said Ginny with exaggerated sweetness, "Ron can work on it."

"I also have a message for you, from Dumbledore," said Susan, dropping a roll of parchment on each of the boy's laps before turning away, "Good day."

Ignoring Ron's protests, Harry unrolled the parchment.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I would like to start our private lessons this Saturday. Kindly come along to my office at 8m. I hope you are enjoying your first two weeks back at school._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _PS. I enjoy Acid Pops._

"When's your first lesson?" asked Ginny quietly. Across from her, Ron and Hermione had engaged in yet another argument.

"Saturday night," said Harry, feeling a small yet irresistible tug at the corner of his lips.

"You'll work things out," said Ginny firmly, "Talk about Mrs Abbott, talk about his decision… Ask if he has more information on Runcorn and Flint, and if my memories are right, the peacekeepers are arriving just around now."

"Thank you very much," said Harry, kissing Ginny's forehead affectionately, "What have I done to deserve such an amazing woman like you?"

"You didn't," said Ginny. Harry met her eyes questioningly, only to have her shrug and turn away, "About time to get to my first class." She said, standing up. Hermione, too, stood up for her Ancient Runes class.

"Am I the only one that still wonders why she insists on taking that mental subject?" asked Ron.

"'Cause she's Hermione," said Harry, earning a snort from Ron.

An hour later, they met an out-of-breaths Hermione outside the Defense Against Dark Arts classroom, holding a loose pile of parchments.

"More homework?" asked Harry, raising his eyebrows in disbelief.

"No," dismissed Hermione, "It's for the… Other stuff. You're not supposed to know."

The classroom door opened before Ron could nudge her further, and they walked in with 35 others in silence. The D.A., along with the Quibbler, had successfully helped a great number of students achieve an E in Defense, as well as making them realise the importance of this subject.

That, however, did not mean the class wasn't difficult. As everyone in this classroom knew that Harry, Ron and Hermione had long mastered nonverbal spells, pretending to learn from scratch wasn't an option. And there was no point expecting Snape to be ever satisfied with their performance. Thus, the three of them, sometimes also Draco, were assigned more challenging tasks that required massive research. Today, for example, the four of them were to tell the class how to contain Fiendfyre - a topic that Harry rarely thought about even after becoming an Auror.

"Very well," said Snape as everyone settled in, "Potter, Weasley, Granger, Draco, you're up. _No notes._ "

So they went. It wasn't easy explaining such an advanced concept to a bunch of new NEWTs students, as none of them had even heard of Fiendfyre before. But with some collective effort, they were able to put together a 10-minute, easy-to-understand lecture that also contained several detailed, technical points. The latter was only to satisfy Snape's ego, but, just as they predicted, it was of no use.

"The information provided was general to say the least," said Snape indifferently, "Which meant none of you - except Draco - have put in sufficient efforts. Nor is the presentation engaging by any means. You will present again, in two weeks' time, on possible techniques involved in destroying dementors. No notes, and I do not want to see more signs of mere memorisation. Go back to your seats."

"The information is too general… What _can_ we say in front of a classroom of sixteen-year-olds?" Ron seized his opportunity to complain the second they stepped out of the classroom, "And not engaging enough? What does he want? _A demonstration_? Mind you, his lecture was boring enough..."

"I'm more worried about the Dementors, mate," said Harry gloomily, "You and I both know that they cannot be destroyed. And let's be real, he could've commented on our clothes today. "

That successfully diverted Ron's attention to the buttons of his suit - Harry and Hermione agreed that since they were continuing with Muggle Mondays, they might as well be real, which made Ron extremely uncomfortable.

Snape was not the only teacher who pushed them. McGonagall, too, challenged each of the time travellers to surpass their levels. In fact, it seemed like all teachers, aside from Professor Slughorn, were determined to make them work as hard as they could. So among the regular course works, extra credit works, Harry and Ron's continuation of Muggle Studies, Quidditch, and running the DA (though Neville was doing as much work as Harry, and finding himself surprisingly good at it), the week flew by like a blink. Once again, Harry found himself almost late for Dumbledore's "lesson".

"Sorry, professor," said Harry, catching his breath as he stepped into the Headmaster's office.

"No worries," said Dumbledore, "Take a seat, please."

Harry sank into the armchair on the other side of the office table.

"You may wonder," said Dumbledore slowly, "why I insist on having private meetings with you now that we have enough information to win the war."

He paused, gave a piercing look at Harry, before continuing, "I admit, that curiosity is one of the reasons. But I would also like to understand your agenda better, so that the Order of Phoenix can maximise its power against Tom Riddle."

"We mostly make up plans as we go," Harry shrugged, "And you already know the long-term goals."

"Oh?" said Dumbledore, "So when do you think the equivalent of the Battle of Hogwarts is happening?"

"It depends on how things go," said Harry carefully. He hadn't anticipated their first private conversation to be so intense.

But Dumbledore seemed to get the message, as his voice softened, "Any short-term plans you wish to tell me about, then?"

"Not really," said Harry honestly, "But we'll need to figure out how to rescue Hannah's mum first…"

"What do you know?"

"Next to nothing," said Harry, dejected, "It was still an ongoing Auror case by the time we came back, and since it was Sally-Anne and Dawlish who took the case, we had little luck in hearing much rumours."

"Dawlish, you say?" the little piece of information apparently captured Dumbledore's interest, "He still works in the Auror Office after the war?"

"Yes, sir," said Harry, "He's a responsible worker… At least according to Ostrovski and Kopp… He's prevented a number of charges from being dropped, and in some important cases, though I'm not sure whether that's a good quality itself."

"I'd always told him to delve deeper into the legal side of Law Enforcement," sighed Dumbledore, "But enough of him. You do know something about Mrs Abbott, do you?"

"Just that she disappeared on September 29th, and was found dead a week later," said Harry miserably, "There were also scars on her body but I don't think the inspection was conclusive… They weren't even sure whether they were there before her death."

"What about Hannah?"

"She dropped out, started working at the Leaky Cauldron's almost right away, and helped send messages between the Order and the DA till the end of the war."

"It seems," said Dumbledore after a brief pause, "that the safest way is to have someone undercover to help her fend any offenders..."

"Or to hide her right away," said Harry, "Hannah's dad will be in a Muggle hospital in a few days, and will stay till October, so we'll have some explanation to do when he gets home… But he should understand?"

"If we get a chance before she is attacked," said Dumbledore lightly, "Anything else the Order may not be aware of?"

"The first team of Peacekeepers should have arrived," said Harry. Dumbledore nodded for him to articulate, "We had this peacekeeper as the Defense teacher after the war, and according to her, a team of 15 peacekeepers arrive in Britain in late September, 1996. I think right now they are just observing and investigating the situation, as well as looking for potential allies. Last time they tried to work with Scrimgeour only to have one of their own thrown in Azkaban, so they started their own underground aid/resistance program in '97."

"And they never found the Order? Or the DA?" asked Dumbledore, slightly surprised.

"Never. 30 more joined in around June, 1997, and they were aware of the existence of the Order by the time Potterwatch became broadly accepted, but they never found us."

"And here we have yet another example on how secrecy disrupts solidarity," Dumbledore fussed with his long fingers sadly, "And Potterwatch, I suppose, is a truth-telling broadcast program?"

"Fred, George, and Lee ran it," said Harry, beaming with pride, "Along with virtually the entire Order. I wonder if they'd do the same this time."

"What happens shall happen, if only given the time" said Dumbledore fondly, "And I suppose this should be the biggest lesson this time travel business has taught you."

Harry pondered for half a minute, quickly running over the past events inside his head. Understanding dawned much faster than he had anticipated.

"Thank you, Professor," he said thickly.

"Anything else?"

"Not really," said Harry, before remembering one more thing, "Unless you have news on Runcorn and Flint?"

"We have been as unfortunate as you with Mrs Abbott," said Dumbledore sadly, "But your relatives are showing signs of acceptance. Especially your cousin."

"I heard, from Mia," said Harry, smiling, "Dudley had been teaching her all sorts of Muggle stuff when Vernon and Petunia were not watching." _Sometimes, even Dudley can impress me_ , he finished his sentence in his mind.

"Well, then," said Dumbledore, "Let me waste no more of your precious time."

Harry quickly bid Dumbledore goodnight, and returned to the Gryffindor Common Room with the Dursleys on his mind. Over the summer, he had seen an improvement in behaviour in both Dudley and Petunia, and even Uncle Vernon stopped complaining after Sirius confronted them with how much danger they would be in if they stayed at Privet Drive. It was incredible how some carefully kept distance, consideration and lack of provocation was able to eliminate major conflicts. His mind wandered wild at the discovery, and he was imagining all the possibilities of making amends in the original timeline when he was greeted by the nosier-than-usual Common Room: a cluster of students were surrounding the bulletin board, reading a new notice.

 _ **The Hogwarts Hunt will be held on Saturday, 19 Oct starting from 10am. All student activities are cancelled to facilitate the event.**_

 _ **Students selected to compete will be given full instructions by their Heads of House over the next week. Participation is MANDATORY for all selected students.**_

* * *

The castle was again full of the excited, anticipating buzz as more rumours bounced around. Some, like a Ravenclaw third-year's unyielding belief that Dumbledore is setting loose a pack of vampires, were simply ridiculous, and some, like Neville's theory on how it was designed to run a full day, were more credible. Thus, the Hunt became the only thing everyone talked about over the next few days, the time traveller included.

"I wish it's difficult," said Ron as he poked his glass sharply, in a futile attempt to turn it into a toad, "And I'd pay to see Goyle getting stuck -"

"There's no need to be so cruel, Ron," said Hermione, waving her wand and successfully completing the task, "The aim is to promote understanding between Houses and years, and you'd better wish people learn that we're all humans -"

"It's a competition," said Ron unconcerned, "And whoever gets Goyle will lose."

"He may not even be selected," said Harry, after giving up his third attempt, "But it would be interesting to see how _some_ people react when forced to cooperate."

"Time's up," announced Professor McGonagall, "Please, return your glasses into the bin carefully and quietly." Upon seeing Justin Finch-Fletchley's blatant attempt to throw the glass into the bin, she thinned her lips and added,"If Levitating nonverbally is out of your reach, you can at least kindly walk to the front of the classroom so that no one suffers any potential targeting inaccuracy."

"Homework for next week," she said as several people giggled, "Practice, and a 12-inch essay on how to generalise the use of nonverbal spells in Transfiguration. And you may leave. Mr Weasley, Mr Finnigan, would you please stay for a few moments please?"

"What does she want?" asked Ron, bewildered.

"Dunno," said Harry. Both he and Hermione made an attempt to stay with Ron as they walked to the front of the classroom, only to be stared down by Professor McGonagall.

"See you at dinner," said Harry sympathetically, as Ron seemed to be mentally running through his entire life searching anything that would have dissatisfied their Head of House.

Ron joined them ten minute later, looking infuriated. As expected, he started venting as he sat down and piled food onto his plate.

"You know who they grouped me with?" he demanded to no one, "That little git Smith! The little sod in the DA! And I'm supposed to get to know him more by the Hunt - I bet he wouldn't want to work with anyone, with the size of his head… And we have two second-years in the group, so basically I'd be saving that idiot's fat face alone! I mean, at least - "

"Ron, you're not making sense," interrupted Ginny suddenly, "Are you selected for the Hunt?"

Ron, having just wolfed down some dinner, nodded fervently before swallowing, "Me n' Seamus. Seamus got Michael, Diane from the DA, and some other second-year."

"And you got Zacharias Smith?" asked Harry, "Who else?"

"Jo, and a second-year named Lily Arcade."

"Jo isn't useless! He's nice, and he'll help." said Hermione, "I think it's a balanced mix."

"How so?"

"You have the most experience, Zacharias may not appear to be cooperating but he'll see your advantage and eventually stop making a fuss. Lily sounds like a detail-oriented girl from Ravenclaw, and will be keeping you boys in check. And Jo is determined enough to compel the four of you to work together."

"I still don't want to work with that little sod," grumbled Ron, defeated.

"Well, too bad," said Ginny sharply, "As the _objective_ of the Hunt is to have people work with each other, no matter if it's someone they like or not. How can there be mutual understanding without some discomfort? Besides, you're not as doomed as Lavender."

"Lavender's selected, too?" asked Ron incredibly.

"With Goyle," said Ginny seriously, "Luna saw her crying in the girl's lavatory because she's scared to even talk to him."

"Poor Lavender," said Hermione sadly, "She seems to always get the worst people thrown at her. And now you can't wish to see Goyle fail."

Ron shook his head exasperatedly, and decided not to talk for the rest of dinner.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you everyone for your support, and sorry again for not updating soon... University isn't made for writing novel-length stories, but I try...**

 **meekerprincess9778: Haha I guess Teddy and Mia do have some similarities, but I didn't really base her character on him... Well not initially. It was honestly just the idea of child victims of war that compelled me to create her, and I'm very happy that she's helping (unknowingly) the resistance effort!**

 **SharpRaptor: Thank you XD. It was just an experiment, though, and I may do it again in the future... But possibly in another fic as this one is coming to an end soon (chapter-wise, not time-wise). In my head, Remus and Tonks don't realize they have a crush on each other till when Remus knocks on the door to console... And even in the original timeline, something very similar has happened, but apparently the topic was something else. Ginny and Hermione had been put on for internal duties ie planning shifts, analyzing intelligence, providing political/propaganda insights and they had been way too busy to realise that they were deliberately kept from the frontline till they talked about it, and I hope this answer makes sense. The Potter Weasley Foundation idea sounds amazing, but I like my "the Diggory Fund" better. Harry seems like the Auror-carrying-out-justice type, not so much the running-a-charity-type even though he may want to. The Diggorys, and Cedric's friends, are more likely to do such a thing in my mind. And yes... I don't bake myself but I work with flour a lot. Even as a Uni student I make a helpless mess every single time... So a 7-year-old can't possibly be better than me XD.**

 **One more announcement... As many of you may know, I am going to England for an exchange next year, and I planned myself a perfect trip before the semester starts. Everything's perfect, except money lol. So if you could kindly google Alice's Dream Trip to the UK (it should direct you to a GoFundMe link) and lend me a hand either by donation or by sharing on social media, that would be great! I thank all of you in advance for your support!**

 **I don't expect to put up the next chapter until Winter as the Hogwarts Hunt is such a big project and another experiment... But I will try my best to make it as awesome as possible. So stay tuned!**


End file.
